Les Bâtisseurs
by Alixe
Summary: PARTIE II : Maintenant Auror confirmé, Harry va aller à la rencontre de ces concitoyens au travers de ses enquêtes, tout en tissant des liens de plus en plus forts avec sa famille et ses amis. Suite des Survivants.
1. I : Revue de presse

** - LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour pour la seconde partie des Survivants. Ceux qui m'ont suivi sur mon **LiveJournal** (alixe75 _point _livejournal _point _com) ont vu que j'ai pris de l'avance, ce qui devrait me permettre de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire.

Je ne fais pas de résumé de la première partie car je pense que la '_revue de presse_' ci-dessous devrait suffire pour vous rafraichir la mémoire.

Toujours sur LiveJournal, j'ai fait la liste des personnages utilisés ou cités dans la première partie. La liste sera mise à jour au fur et à mesure que _Les Bâtisseurs_ seront publiés ici.

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

J'ai un certain nombre de correcteurs, qui sont venus me proposer leur aide les uns après les autres. Tout d'abord **Monsieur Alixe** qui fait la chasse au fautes d'orthographe et qui est là depuis le début (bon il n'a pas eu le choix, il s'est retrouvé par la force des choses entraîné dans mon obsession) !

**Fenice** est toujours là, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrée sur nos histoires respectives postée sur fanfictionNet il y a cinq ans. Elle est pour moi à la fois une source d'inspiration et d'encouragement en plus d'être une amie.

Suite à ses interventions judicieuses sur La Pensine, **Andromeda** a été désignée volontaire pour me faire des observations avant publication, ce qui m'évite de modifier mon texte après l'avoir mis en ligne.

**Steamboat Willie** que je fréquentais de longue date sur divers forum, intervenait ponctuellement depuis un moment et j'ai enfin réalisé à quel point mon histoire bénéficierait de son attachement définitif à l'équipe.

Impressionnée par les analyses de **Xenon** de Poudlard. org, je lui ai demandé de m'aider à construire mes enquêtes qui se trouveront, je l'espère un peu mieux ficelées que dans la première partie. Il est aussi très doué pour repérer mes erreurs de logique et de chronologie.

Merci à tous pour le travail effectué et les bons moments d'échange et de discussion que nous avons eu.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont passé sur mon LiveJournal et qui m'ont laissé des mots d'encouragement. Je continuerai à y rendre compte de l'avancement de l'écriture de cette histoire.

* * *

**I : Revue de presse**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 23 septembre au 9 octobre 2002

**Rappel** : la RITM est la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique.

* * *

_'Sorciers et sorcières, mages et devineresses, bonjour !_

_'Aujourd'hui, 23 septembre 2002, nous fêtons les Cliodna ! Bonne fête à toutes les sorcières portant ce nom. (RITM - Chronique matinale 08h01)_

Molly replia la Gazette qu'elle avait épluchée de la première à la dernière page. Arthur, tout en finissant son thé, se saisit du journal. Il contempla la une avec satisfaction :

- C'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant de plaisir à voir mon nom dans la Gazette, remarqua-t-il. _'La Harpie et le Survivant'_, ça sonne bien ! Qui aurait cru que notre petite Ginny réussirait à se hisser à la première page du journal le plus lu d'Angleterre. Quand on pense à la petite grenouille qu'elle était à sa naissance !

Molly repoussa fermement un souvenir inopportun : la dernière fois que le nom d'un de ses enfants avait été à la une de la Gazette, c'était parmi les victimes de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle se leva pour aller chercher les toasts sur le grill. En passant près de son mari, elle se pencha pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne dégarni.

- Tous nos enfants ont merveilleusement réussi, affirma-t-elle.

En se redressant, elle jeta un regard à la pendule. Elle alla vers la radio et se dépêcha de l'allumer. La chronique de Lee avait déjà commencé.

_Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui dans notre communauté ? Je pourrais vous expliquer le dernier règlement en date portant sur le jeu de bavboule ou faire un compte rendu de la magnifique foire aux balais de collection qui s'est tenue samedi dernier à Pré-au-Lard. Mais je sais que vous préférez que je vous parle du sujet qui fait la une de vos journaux : les fiançailles du Survivant. (RITM - Chronique matinale 08h02)_

- Il était temps qu'ils arrêtent de couper les cheveux en quatre ! s'écria Neville. Non, je ne te parle pas à toi, indiqua-t-il précipitamment à son rasoir.

_Les promeneurs dominicaux de Pré-au-Lard ont en effet vu déambuler dans les paisibles rues du village deux amoureux main dans la main. C'est un spectacle courant, me direz-vous, mais qui a pourtant fait sensation. Car les heureux jeunes gens n'étaient autres que Harry Potter, connu comme 'Le Survivant', et Ginny Weasley, la poursuiveuse vedette des Harpies de Holyhead, club qui a gagné le tournoi d'Angleterre il y a tout juste trois semaines. (RITM - Chronique matinale 08:03)_

- Ouais, on le saura qu'elles ont gagné ! grommela Olivier Dubois. Mais c'est nous qui avons eu le Vif !

_'_La Harpie et le Survivant_' titre ce matin la Gazette du Sorcier. Sorcière Hebdo sort un numéro spécial : '_La fiancée du Survivant_'. Fidèle à sa réputation, le Chicaneur fait sa Une sur '_Joncheruines, rêve ou réalité ?_' (RITM - Chronique matinale 08:04)_

Dans leur cuisine, Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

_Nul besoin de vous présenter Harry Potter qui nous a par deux fois délivrés de Vous-savez-qui de sinistre mémoire. Il a rejoint, il y a trois ans, le département des Aurors et il vient de réussir, sans que cela ne surprenne personne, les examens de passage qui ont fait de lui un Auror titulaire. Il n'a cependant pas attendu cette consécration pour honorer sa fonction puisqu'il y a moins d'un mois il a de nouveau fait parler de lui en arrêtant un ancien Rafleur, avec un de ses camarades, lui aussi aspirant. (RITM - Chronique matinale 08:05)_

- Chéri, s'écria Mrs Harper, on parle d'Owen à la radio !

_Tout le monde a régulièrement entendu citer le nom de Ginny Weasley et a pu suivre son irrésistible ascension dans les pages sportives. Entrée il y a trois ans comme remplaçante chez les Harpies de Holyhead, elle a réussi à s'imposer non seulement comme poursuiveuse titulaire, mais aussi comme vedette de son équipe aux côtés de la célèbre capitaine Gwenog Jones. (RITM - Chronique matinale 08:06)_

- Vous avez entendu ? C'est de ma sœur !

- Au fait, on attend toujours nos autographes, Charlie.

- Je vous l'ai dit : c'est trois garde de nuit la signature, cinq avec un mot personnalisé.

- C'était pas deux et quatre nuits ?

- Ça, c'était avant !

_Depuis son retour dans la communauté magique à onze ans, Harry Potter a été accueilli par toute la famille Weasley. Son ami Ron a été de toutes ses aventures et le soutien des Weasley n'a pas failli alors que tout le monde désignait Harry comme un trouble-fête ou un adolescent mythomane. La famille a fait bloc derrière le Survivant quand il a annoncé le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Chacun de ses membres a combattu le gouvernement des Ténèbres à sa façon : filière pour permettre aux personnes recherchées de quitter l'Angleterre, distribution de tracts appelant à la révolte, participation à une émission radio clandestine. De son côté, Ginny a été le fer de lance de la résistance à Poudlard alors que l'école était mise sous la coupe de deux Mangemorts notoires. (RITM - Chronique matinale 08:07)_

- On parle toujours des mêmes à la radio ! Eteins-moi ce poste ! cria Mrs Zabini.

_C'est tout naturellement que la benjamine des Weasley a participé au soulèvement de l'école alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans à l'époque. Ceux qui étaient là se rappellent l'avoir vue combattre la terrible Bellatrix Lestrange avec deux de ses amies, Luna Lovegood et la célèbre Hermione Granger, avant que sa mère, Molly Weasley, ne mette définitivement fin à la carrière de la dangereuse démente. (RTM - Chronique matinale 08:08)_

- Chérie, tu entends ?

- On était déjà au courant, Ron.

_Cela fait donc bien longtemps que Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ont eu l'occasion de se fréquenter et de s'apprécier. A l'engagement politique s'ajoute une passion commune pour le Quidditch. Ginny a fait ses premiers pas de poursuiveuse quand Harry est devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle a largement transformé ce coup d'essai en coup de maître et est désormais une professionnelle reconnue et appréciée par les amateurs du Noble Sport. (RITM - Chronique matinale 08:09)_

- Ohé, Gwenog, atterris ! s'époumona Gilda.

- Quoi encore ?

- Ginny vient de se fiancer à Harry Potter, je l'ai entendu à la radio ! Oh, la petite cachotière !

- Comme quoi le Quidditch mène à tout. Mais si elle croit que c'est en roucoulant qu'elle participera à la coupe du Monde ! Hé les filles, tout le monde en selle !

_C'est par son talent et son travail qu'elle s'est fait connaître du grand public et qu'elle gagne aujourd'hui sa place au côté du Survivant en première page de nos journaux. Harry et Ginny sont sans conteste le couple de l'année. Recevez toutes nos félicitations et longue vie à vous ! (RITM - Chronique matinale 08:10)_

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en souriant. Lee était un bon copain.

- Je te laisse faire la revue de presse, répondit Harry. Faut vraiment que j'aille travailler.

-Moi aussi. Oh, tu as vu l'heure ? Gwenog va m'étriller !

- Ou te féliciter.

- On voit bien que tu la connais pas !

**ooOoo**

- J'aurais pu le prédire, affirma le professeur Trelawney en repliant son journal. La forme des feuilles de thé dans ma tasse hier était parfaitement caractéristique.

Sans répondre, le professeur McGonagall prit un toast et se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor d'où s'échappaient des exclamations excitées. Elle serait sans doute obligée de confisquer des journaux en classe aujourd'hui. Au moins quatre d'ici midi, pronostiqua-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! commenta le professeur Slughorn. Hé, hé, on ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'avais pas remarquée cette petite. Elle n'en serait pas là si je n'avais pas invité Miss Jones à venir la voir jouer.

- Sans doute, Horace, sans doute, murmura le professeur McGonagall qui ne contredisait jamais son collègue quand il se félicitait de l'utilité de son club.

- Il était temps qu'ils se fiancent, remarqua le professeur Flitwick. Ils étaient déjà un beau petit couple il y a cinq ans. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont attendu si longtemps.

- Les hommes ne sont jamais pressés de se marier, assena le professeur Chourave. Alors, célèbre comme il est, le jeune Potter devait penser qu'elle pouvait bien l'attendre.

- Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! s'exclama le professeur Bibine. J'ai hâte d'apprendre à voler à leurs enfants.

Minerva McGonagall secoua la tête. Si Rolanda croyait qu'elle aurait encore des choses à leur enseigner...

**ooOoo**

Au ministère, Harry mit vingt minutes à parcourir la distance qui séparait les cheminées d'arrivée de son bureau. Tous les fonctionnaires qu'il croisa se firent un devoir de le féliciter et de lui serrer la main. Le jeune Auror s'y plia avec résignation et soupira de soulagement quand il atteignit enfin les portes du Quartier Général des Aurors.

Il n'était cependant pas au bout de ses peines. Une bonne partie de ses collègues lui sautèrent dessus sitôt qu'il eut passé le seuil. Il perdit encore une demi-heure à répondre aux bons vœux de chacun et promettre des autographes de sa fiancée à ceux qui en profitaient pour le solliciter. Si les compliments de ses plus proches amis lui faisaient plaisir, il était davantage embarrassé de voir des collègues qu'il connaissait peu venir à lui. Le jeune bleu qu'il était considérait comme contre-nature de les voir lui présenter cette sorte d'hommage. Il étouffa soudain et chercha des yeux une issue pour rejoindre son bureau. S'il s'asseyait et commençait à travailler, peut-être le laisserait-on tranquille.

Ce faisant, ses yeux voletèrent au-dessus des tables et il vit une dizaine d'Aurors qui ne s'était pas déplacé à son entrée. Il ressentit à leur égard une sorte de reconnaissance songeant qu'eux, au moins, faisaient preuve de pudeur. Son regard croisa celui de Janice Davenport - alias Bandeau Vert - et il y lut une ironie amicale. Il lui sourit et continua son tour d'horizon. Cyprien Muldoon, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, tourna la tête pour le fixer. Harry s'attendait à un regard amusé ou compatissant mais ce fut l'hostilité qu'il rencontra. Surpris, ce fut lui qui se détourna.

Il parvint enfin à se dégager et à rejoindre son box où Pritchard l'attendait. Tout en feignant de ranger ses papiers, Harry passa en revue ceux qui étaient restés assis. S'il avait des rapports neutres voire sympathiques, avec quatre d'entre eux, les six restants lui étaient toujours étrangers. En trois ans, il ne leur avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole et, quand il l'avait fait, c'étaient des dialogues rendus obligatoires par le travail.

Harry repensa à ce que lui avait révélé Kingsley le jour du mariage de Ron et Hermione : certains Aurors n'avaient pas apprécié la purge qui avait eu lieu avant son arrivée et étaient réfractaires aux idéaux défendus par le ministère. Lui-même s'étant nettement prononcé en faveur du nouveau ministre de la Magie, il était naturel qu'il soit associé à cette aversion.

_C'est inévitable_, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait jamais fait l'unanimité du temps de Poudlard, et il était logique que les choses n'aient pas changé sur ce point. Il n'en avait pas été conscient jusqu'à ce jour car l'aura dont il bénéficiait auprès de la population sorcière obligeait ses opposants à taire leurs sentiments. Il soupira, ne sachant ce qui lui était le plus pénible à supporter entre la dévotion aveugle ou une aversion qui le dépassait tout autant.

- Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire, observa Pritchard de son box à côté de celui de Harry. Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour ta fiancée.

- A ton avis, je risquerais combien d'année à Azkaban si j'appliquais un Oubliette général pour faire disparaître mon nom de la mémoire de tous les membres de la communauté sorcière ? lui demanda Harry d'un ton songeur.

- Si tu n'oublies pas les juge-mages, il n'y aura personne pour te condamner, répondit paisiblement son coéquipier.

**ooOoo**

Harry apprécia particulièrement de s'installer dans son fauteuil préféré une bonne Bièraubeurre à la main une fois rentré chez lui. Kreattur avait déposé à son intention une pile de courrier sur la table basse mais il repoussa le moment de s'en occuper. Il espérait que Ginny parviendrait à se libérer ce soir là. Maintenant qu'il avait subi les inconvénients de l'annonce de ses fiançailles, il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter des avantages associés.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier qui reliait la cuisine au hall d'entrée et se réjouit de voir son souhait exaucé. Il fronça les sourcils juste avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la pièce. L'allure saccadée qui lui parvenait aux oreilles trahissait davantage la contrariété que l'empressement.

- Mauvaise journée ? s'étonna Harry en lui tendant une Bièraubeurre une fois qu'elle se fut jetée sur un fauteuil à côté du sien.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement pas prête à partager ce qui la mettait de méchante humeur.

- Une pincée de félicitations sincères, plusieurs livres de compliments non désirés et un zeste d'hostilité mal déguisée, répondit Harry.

- Je crois que je te dois des excuses, répondit Ginny.

- Tu veux rompre ? plaisanta Harry.

- Je viens de me rendre compte de ce que tu vis.

- Tu fais plutôt partie des bons côtés, répliqua Harry.

- J'ai eu tort, je pense. Cela aurait été plus facile pour toi si je n'avais pas été aussi connue.

Harry regarda le visage fermé de la jeune fille et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai pas autant d'amies que je le pensais, lui révéla-t-elle tristement.

- Quelqu'un auquel tu tenais beaucoup ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- J'en sais rien. La personne qui m'a bousillé mes affaires n'a pas laissé de signature.

- On t'a abimé quoi ?

- Rien d'important. Des vêtements et des chaussures.

- Tu penses que c'est une de tes coéquipières ?

- Vu qu'il fallait avoir accès à notre foyer, c'est l'une d'elle ou l'intendante Mrs Norris. Je préférerais que ce soit Mrs Norris, mais ce serait trop beau.

Harry hocha la tête. Qu'une autre joueuse soit jalouse de voir Ginny comblée était effectivement plus vraisemblable. Il se leva et s'installa sur le canapé.

- Viens là, l'invita-t-il en tapotant le coussin à côté de lui.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'affala à ses côtés. Il l'entoura de son bras pour la serrer contre lui.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas nous aimer, fit-il remarquer.

- Moi qui pensais que l'équipe était unie... Je sais que Mrs Norris ne m'aime pas tellement et je n'ai pas tellement d'affinités avec l'infirmière. Mais une des filles... ça fait trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, qu'on joue ensemble, qu'on partage tant de choses...

Sa voix mourut et Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que la serrer contre lui.

- C'est désagréable, dit doucement Harry. C'est dur de penser que des proches sont jaloux de toi. Mais tout ce que tu as, tu l'as mérité. Tu as travaillé dur pour gagner ta place de poursuiveuse et il t'a fallu beaucoup de patience pour que je te remarque enfin.

- C'est vrai que le plus difficile a été de te mettre la main dessus, tenta de plaisanter Ginny.

- On peut dire que tu as bien gagné ton ordre de Merlin, renchérit Harry.

Il se rembrunit un peu en pensant aux circonstances qui l'avaient mise au rang des combattants.

- C'est vrai que sur le coup j'étais trop inquiet pour toi pour me réjouir, continua-t-il. Mais maintenant je suis content que tu aies été là. Je ne sais pas si on pourrait aussi bien se comprendre si nous n'avions pas partagé ça. Aurais-tu pu me pardonner d'avoir vécu cette année sans toi ?

Ginny se tortilla contre lui, comme si elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Je t'en ai voulu, reconnut-elle. Et je m'en voulais de t'en vouloir parce que je comprenais tes raisons.

- Enfin, c'est du passé, maintenant, affirma-t-il fermement. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit heureux ensemble et tant pis pour ceux à qui ça ne plait pas !

**ooOoo**

Juste après sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry avait reçu beaucoup de courrier. Les lettres étaient arrivées au Terrier puis à Poudlard. Avec l'aide de Ginny, il avait brièvement répondu aux lettres de remerciement et opposé un refus poli aux diverses sollicitations. Quand il avait emménagé au square Grimmaurd, le flot de lettres s'était tari car la plupart des hiboux ne parvenaient pas à le trouver. Certains y arrivaient cependant, comme celui envoyé par Dudley, car la magie protectrice de son foyer n'avait pas été renouvelée depuis de nombreuses années. C'était heureusement assez rare. D'autres lui adressaient des missives directement au ministère mais dans l'ensemble, les inconnus semblaient avoir abandonné l'idée de lui écrire directement.

La couverture médiatique dont avaient bénéficié ses fiançailles avait rompu la digue. Arthur et Molly se retrouvèrent submergés par le courrier qui arrivait chaque jour au Terrier adressé à leur fille et à leur futur gendre. La volière du ministère eut deux fois plus de travail que d'habitude et tous les jours un des préposés au courrier traversait le QG en trainant un gros sac pour le déposer sur le bureau de Harry, sous les regards amusés ou agacés des collègues de ce dernier.

Le jeune Auror était très embarrassé par cette démarche et subissait sans plaisir les manifestations de son regain de popularité. Au lieu de passer leurs soirées à se bécoter, les fiancés traitaient leur correspondance. Ils commençaient par effectuer un tri sommaire : ils séparaient ce qui émanait de leurs amis, les félicitations de parfaits inconnus, les demandes méritant réflexion et les lettres d'insultes (heureusement en forte minorité).

Ils répondaient à leurs connaissances de façon personnalisée, envoyaient des remerciements neutres aux autres (ils enchantèrent une plume pour les écrire à la chaîne) et jetèrent les mots désagréables au feu.

Ensuite, ils s'occupaient de requêtes :

- Mr et Mrs Boot nous invitent pour fêter l'anniversaire de Terry, annonça Ginny.

- On ne le connait pas particulièrement, fit remarquer Harry.

- Non, mais on ne peut pas continuer à ne fréquenter personne, lui opposa Ginny.

- Comment ça, on ne fréquente personne ? On voit tes parents tous les dimanches, on voit de temps en temps Neville, Luna...

- Je parle des autres. Nos collègues, nos anciens camarades de Poudlard, ou même simplement les personnes de la bonne société qu'il peut être utile de connaître.

- Mais, pour quoi faire ? Je me fiche de la bonne société, moi.

- Tu sais, Harry, si je n'avais pas été remarquée par Slug, je ne serais jamais devenue Harpie. Bill n'aurait pas eu son travail chez Gringott's s'il n'avait pas été recommandé par le frère d'un collègue de papa. Toi tu n'as besoin de rien, mais il faut penser à Teddy, Victoire et nos futurs enfants.

Harry n'avait jamais considéré la question sous cet angle.

- Et tu penses que ce Mr et Mrs Boot pourront nous être d'une quelconque utilité ?

- Je veux juste dire que tu devrais songer à accepter certaines invitations. Y compris les officielles comme celle qui émanait du ministère il y a un mois.

- J'ai pas envie de rester planté au milieu d'un salon pour donner aux autres invités la fierté de raconter le lendemain qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce que le Survivant.

- Plus tu rencontreras de personnes dans les dîners en ville, plus les grandes réceptions seront agréables pour toi, observa Ginny avec bon sens.

- Donc on va chez les Boot ?

- Non parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé à Terry. Mais si les parents de quelqu'un qu'on connait un peu mieux nous invitent, on dira oui, d'accord ?

- D'accord, soupira Harry.

- Pour commencer, tu ne voudrais pas venir à une soirée avec mes collègues ? On a le droit d'amener nos petits copains.

- N'être que le petit copain d'une Harpie célèbre, ça me reposera ! ironisa Harry.

- Ça veut dire oui ?

- Seulement si Gwenog Jones accepte de me signer un autographe.

**ooOoo**

Au moment de partir rejoindre les Harpies une semaine plus tard, Harry sentit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Il avait l'impression qu'on allait l'exhiber comme un trophée... Il se reprit. Il ne pouvait accuser Ginny de l'utiliser de cette façon. Pas après qu'elle lui ait demandé pendant trois ans de cacher leur relation.

_C'est malin_, pensa-t-il. _Pendant des mois j'ai regretté qu'elle me cache comme si elle avait honte de moi et maintenant je lui en veux presque de s'afficher avec moi_.

- On y va ? fit la voix un peu tremblante de Ginny.

- Je suis prêt lui affirma Harry, oubliant toutes ses hésitations à la vue du visage pâli de sa fiancée.

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à Holyhead. Ils sortirent de l'âtre du pub local sous les yeux intéressés des habitués du lieu puis parcoururent la rue principale du village pour se rendre au restaurant où les Harpies avaient réservé une salle pour la soirée. Harry et Ginny se serrèrent brièvement la main pour s'encourager avant d'entrer dans la pièce d'où s'échappaient des exclamations et des rires. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue : le silence se fit pendant qu'ils avançaient vers le groupe. Sept des Harpies étaient déjà là, ainsi que trois de leurs petits copains.

La capitaine vint à leur rencontre d'un pas énergique et tendit la main à Harry :

- Salut, moi c'est Gwenog.

- Harry, répondit machinalement celui-ci.

Sa poignée de main était ferme et chaude. Le jeune Auror sentit une partie de sa gêne disparaître. Il sourit à la femme qui lui faisait face.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, assura-t-il sincèrement.

Harry se retrouva rapidement assis à côté d'elle une Bièraubeurre à la main. La batteuse vedette des Harpies était d'aspect agréable malgré ses traits taillés à la serpe. Elle avait le verbe haut, les gestes larges et un regard impressionnant, ce qui faisait bien l'affaire de Harry qui se sentait presque insignifiant en comparaison.

Dans un premier temps, la conversation roula sur le nouveau balai de chez Nimbus. Une joueuse l'avait essayé et l'avait trouvé très maniable. On arriva cependant à la conclusion qu'il était sans doute idéal pour la course de balai, mais pas assez stable pour la voltige qu'impliquait un match de Quidditch. Harry croyait s'y connaître en balai, mais les termes techniques qui émaillèrent les propos échangés le détrompèrent.

Un peu largué, il dévisagea les autres convives que Ginny lui avait rapidement présentés avant qu'il ne s'asseye. Il y avait Gilda, une jolie brune aux yeux clairs, la compagne de chambre de sa fiancée. Harry lui trouva l'air sympathique, ainsi que son ami installé à ses côtés.

Il regarda les autres joueuses, n'ayant aucun mal à se rappeler leur nom car il avait étudié leur portrait sur les photos qui accompagnaient les articles évoquant Ginny dans les pages sportives. La plupart étaient prises par la discussion en cours ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de l'examiner par en dessous. Il avait l'habitude de cette curiosité.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, une serveuse entra avec un plateau et posa devant chacun d'eux une copieuse assiette de salade composée. Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, la discussion devint moins générale et un brouhaha s'éleva.

- Tu joues pas mal pour un homme, lui fit remarquer Gwenog à sa droite.

- Vous... tu m'as vu jouer ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr, à Poudlard, le jour où le vieux Slug m'a invitée pour voir Ginny. C'était pas mal pour un match amateur. Si t'avais été une fille, je t'aurais fait une proposition à toi aussi.

- Ah ! merci, répondit Harry un peu décontenancé mais sentant que c'était un grand compliment.

- D'autres équipes t'ont contacté ? l'interrogea la joueuse.

- Non, l'informa Harry surpris par la question.

- Dommage, jugea Gwenog. T'avais le niveau.

Harry examina cette idée nouvelle.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'en pensaient les autres, finit-il par répondre.

- Ils devaient être persuadés que t'allais dire non puisque tu voulais devenir Auror, analysa-t-elle.

- Tout le monde n'était pas au courant...

- Tu l'as dit à ton émission de radio, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Tu l'as écoutée ?

- Tout le monde l'a écoutée. Et ceux qui l'ont ratée en ont lu la transcription le lendemain dans les journaux. Moi, cela ne m'aurait pas empêché de tenter ma chance. Mais bon, dans les autres clubs, les sélectionneurs sont tous des hommes.

A son ton, il était évident qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre grand-chose de la gent masculine. Harry se rappela qu'elle avait quelques temps auparavant affirmé dans une interview qu'elle estimait que les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch étaient des femmes.

Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ses dés de poulet, Harry se demanda ce qu'il aurait répondu si un entraîneur lui avait fait une proposition à sa sortie de Poudlard. Il était persuadé que la carrière d'Auror lui convenait davantage que celle de joueur. Mais qu'en savait-il à l'époque ? Se serait-il laissé tenter ? Il se rappela son angoisse alors qu'il attendait de savoir s'il serait accepté par ce corps d'élite et décida que non. Il était à l'époque trop décidé à se rendre utile au Ministère. Et puis il cherchait avant tout à se faire oublier et n'aurait pas choisi un métier qui l'aurait obligé à répondre aux questions des journalistes.

- Le professeur Slugorn a-t-il remarqué beaucoup de joueuses pour les Harpies ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant que c'était le professeur de Potions qui avait fait rentrer la batteuse dans l'équipe.

- Non, juste Ginny et moi. Mais tous les sélectionneurs s'arrangent pour connaître les éléments prometteurs qui sortent de Poudlard quand ils ont un poste à pourvoir. Madame Bibine se fait ainsi offrir plusieurs repas par an à la _Divine Cuisine_ (1).

La _Divine Cuisine_ était un restaurant sorcier haut de gamme. Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais il savait que toutes les familles fortunées y avaient leurs habitudes. Il avait d'ailleurs songé à y inviter les Weasley un jour, mais n'avait pas encore trouvé une bonne occasion. Peut-être tenterait-il de mettre son idée à exécution pour fêter son entrée dans la famille.

- C'est intéressant d'enseigner le vol, remarqua-t-il.

- Je suppose que les autres profs sont également approchés par ceux qui recherchent des jeunes à former. Ils doivent tous prendre trois kilos à la fin de l'année scolaire, gouailla-t-elle.

- Ton infirmière diététicienne te laisse y aller ? feignit de s'étonner Harry pensant au régime draconien que sa fiancée devait suivre.

Il reçut une bourrade dans le dos :

- T'es un marrant, toi ! Beaucoup moins bonnet de nuit qu'on pourrait le croire en lisant ce qui s'écrit sur toi dans les journaux.

- La presse et moi n'avons pas de très bons rapports, indiqua Harry un peu pincé.

- Faut pas mettre tous les journalistes dans le même panier, jugea son interlocutrice. C'est rare qu'un homme m'en mette plein la vue, mais je dois reconnaître que William Tierney (2) de Balai Magazine est le meilleur journaliste sportif du pays. Quand il fait une fiche sur un joueur, je la découpe et je la garde car il a le chic pour analyser nos points forts et nos points faibles. Et il sait se cantonner à la technique de jeu, sans éprouver le besoin de baver sur nos vies privées comme cette fouille-merde de Skeeter.

Harry sourit à la joueuse. Une personne qui détestait Rita Skeeter ne pouvait être tout à fait mauvaise.

- J'ai un certain contentieux avec elle, lui confia-t-il.

- Ouais, j'ai vu qu'elle t'avait bien laminé. Mais elle semble s'être calmée ces derniers temps. J'ai été étonnée de voir qu'elle ne disait rien sur tes fiançailles avec Ginny.

- D'autres s'en sont chargés, répliqua Harry rembruni.

Il n'avait pas tellement apprécié le portrait que la Gazette avait fait de lui. L'article qui retraçait sa vie, loin de regretter que le journal l'ait fait passer pour un menteur quand il avait quinze ans, avait évoqué '_une adolescence tumultueuse durant laquelle le Survivant avait fait son possible pour faire parler de lui_' ce qui avait mis Harry en rage et l'avait conforté dans son attitude qui le poussait généralement à ne pas lire la presse.

- T'en fait pas pour ça, lui conseilla-t-elle. On a eu assez la trouille pendant la guerre pour savoir ce qu'on te doit.

- Je voudrais juste qu'on m'oublie un peu et ne pas faire d'ombre à Ginny, expliqua-t-il.

- Elle a le niveau pour que les sélectionneurs se fichent de sa vie privée, le rassura-t-elle. Je me demande si on jouera l'une contre l'autre, conclut-elle d'un air gourmand faisant allusion à la coupe du Monde où elle jouerait pour les Gallois tandis que Ginny était pressentie dans l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Elle vit la tête que faisait Harry et éclata de rire :

- T'en fais pas, je vais pas te l'abîmer ta chérie !

Quand Harry et Ginny quittèrent la joyeuse assemblée quatre heures plus tard, le jeune Auror considérait Gwenog comme très sympathique quoiqu'un peu siphonnée. Il avait un moment parlé avec Gilda et son fiancé et avait passé un moment agréable avec eux. La joueuse semblait beaucoup aimer Ginny et son petit copain était un joyeux drille qui avait tout un stock d'histoires drôles dont il avait régalé l'assistance, leur donnant l'occasion d'entendre régulièrement le rugissement de joie qui tenait lieu de rire à la batteuse vedette.

Harry avait également échangé quelques répliques avec d'autres convives mais sans ressentir de sympathie particulière. Il s'était demandé si la personne qui avait joué un mauvais tour à Ginny était là mais n'avait rien déduit des attitudes des joueuses. Il était persuadé que ce n'était pas Gwenog - trop directe pour ce genre de manœuvre - et espérait que ce n'était pas Gilda car Ginny l'aimait beaucoup.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait finalement passé une bonne soirée et il le dit à son amie quand ils se retrouvèrent au Square Grimmaurd.

- Gwenog a été super, convint Ginny. Elle a su rendre les choses naturelles. J'ai l'impression que tu t'es bien entendu avec elle.

- Nous avons en commun une haine farouche pour Rita, sourit Harry. Ça crée des liens.

**ooOoo**

La bonne humeur de Harry fut mise à mal quelques jours plus tard quand un article sortit dans les pages sportives de la Gazette. Harry l'ignora dans un premier temps car sa fiancée ne lui en parla pas. Mais Ron passa les voir en fin de soirée et apostropha sa sœur :

- Dis, Ginny, tu veux qu'on lui apprenne la vie, à ce Link Watermann ? George est prêt à agir avec moi. On peut lui envoyer un colis avec de la poudre urticante, histoire qu'il ne puisse plus tenir une plume.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Harry.

- T'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Ron en regardant Ginny qui rougit.

- Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça, justifia cette dernière. C'est pas vraiment important.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas important ? insista Harry réellement inquiet maintenant.

- C'est juste un article...

- Qui dit qu'elle t'a mis le grappin dessus pour se faire connaître et être sélectionnée dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, compléta Ron avec colère.

- C'est juste des racontars, tenta de minimiser Ginny.

- Où est la Gazette ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne l'ai pas ramenée, indiqua Ginny. Je ne voulais pas nous gâcher la soirée avec ça ! Laisse-les dire, continua-t-elle en direction de Ron. Dans deux semaines, tout le monde aura oublié. On a dit des choses pires sur Harry et qui s'en soucie, maintenant ?

- Moi ! affirma Ron. Aujourd'hui c'est Watermann et demain c'est Rita Skeeter qui va s'en prendre à toi.

- Rita est hors de course, indiqua Harry.

- T'es sûr ? demanda Ron.

- Oui. J'ai prévenu mon commandant de ses talents cachés et elle n'a pas intérêt à remuer une antenne contre moi si elle ne veut pas que son dossier parte au Magenmagot.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de talent caché ? interrogea Ginny.

- Animagus non déclaré, explicita Harry. Elle ne peut plus m'attaquer maintenant et c'est très bien ainsi.

- Et si tu essayais de trouver un truc pas net sur Watermann ? suggéra Ron. Ça lui clouerait le bec.

- Je ne vais pas monter un dossier sur tous ceux qui osent écrire sur moi ou Ginny pour les intimider, soupira Harry. Ce ne serait pas très correct.

- Arrête ! j'ai l'impression d'entendre Hermione, bougonna Ron.

- C'est la preuve que j'ai raison alors ! le taquina Harry.

- Très drôle, bougonna Ron mais il eut un petit sourire attendri en songeant à sa tendre épouse. Je peux rester dîner ? Hermione m'a dit qu'elle rentrerait tard, aujourd'hui.

Le même soir, ils durent convaincre Bill, Charlie et Percy de ne rien entreprendre contre le journaliste à la plume vitriolée et calmer Molly qui les appela par cheminée pour leur indiquer ce qu'elle pensait de l'article.

Harry souhaita désespérément que les journalistes les oublient avant que le clan Weasley ne décide de mettre fin à la liberté de la presse.

**ooOoo**

* * *

(1) : En français dans le texte

(2) : **William Tierney** et sa fille **June **sont des personnages appartenant à **Owlie Wood** (_June Tierney's Diary_ : /s/2302047/1/). Si vous n'avez pas lu cette, histoire, allez vite le faire, interro écrite la semaine prochaine !

Je remercie **Elmire (/u/590558/)** qui m'a donné l'idée de montrer la réaction de différents personnages principaux à l'annonce du mariage des Harry et Ginny.

**Pour les réponses à commentaires :**

J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a plus la possibilité pour les lecteurs non inscrits de laisser leur adresse mail (il y avait un champ spécial pour ça car les adresses sont effacées automatiquement des messages). N'ayant pas le droit de le faire en bas des chapitre, **je vais créer un 'forum' sur ce site pour y mettre les réponses que je ne peux vous envoyer. **Je vous en communiquerai le lien la semaine prochaine. Les non inscrits pourront le lire (mais pas y écrire).

Pour ceux qui ont un compte, on reste sur les commentaires classiques avec réponse par mail grâce au lien prévu par le site.

Pour ceux qui voudraient s'inscrire, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la procédure en français sur mon site, **ffnet, mode d'emploi**, dont le lien est sur mon profil.


	2. II : Archives familiales

** - LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**II : Archives familiales  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 10 au 27 octobre 2002

* * *

Harry et Ginny prirent enfin des vacances à la mi-octobre. Ils décidèrent de rester la première semaine chez eux pour se reposer et voir leurs amis avant de partir vers d'autres horizons. La formule de l'année précédente — le Bed & Breakfast près de la mer — leur avait plu et ils réservèrent un séjour dans une maison se dressant sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre pour la seconde partie de leurs congés.

Le premier jour de repos square Grimmaurd ils firent la grasse matinée puis Ginny sortit déjeuner avec d'anciennes amies de Poudlard. Harry déjeuna rapidement et alla dans sa chambre. Du placard, il sortit le coffre qu'il avait récupéré chez Gringotts et qui contenait les affaires de sa famille. Il l'avait entreposé sans regarder son contenu : il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, non seulement pour examiner tout les objets, mais aussi pour gérer les souvenirs et l'émotion qu'ils susciteraient.

Il avait préféré également le faire sans la présence de Ginny. Il avait bien l'intention de lui en parler, mais ressentait le besoin d'être seul face à ce qu'il allait découvrir. C'est également pour cette raison qu'il le faisait dans sa chambre. Du fait de sa cohabitation passée avec Ron et Hermione, cette pièce symbolisait sa vie privée contrairement au salon qu'il partageait avec ses colocataires.

L'objet était lourd et il dut utiliser sa baguette pour l'amener au centre de la pièce. Il inspira profondément, l'ouvrit et prit la première chose qu'il découvrit. C'était un paquet de lettres contenues par un ruban bleu. Il dénoua le lien avec précaution et ouvrit la première enveloppe. Cela commençait fort : c'étaient des lettres écrites par son père à sa mère. Il passa l'heure suivante à les déchiffrer. Elles s'étalaient sur deux ans, depuis les vacances de leur septième année à Poudlard en 1978 à leur mariage en 1979. Conservées à l'abri dans une boite en carton sur lequel était dessiné un Vif d'or, Harry découvrit les réponses que Lily avait adressées à James.

Harry suivit ainsi les débuts de leur relation amoureuse, leur correspondance quand Lily était retournée chez ses parents après leurs ASPICS alors que James s'occupait des siens qui étaient tombés gravement malades. Il apprit que ses grands-parents paternels avaient succombé à quelques jours d'intervalle et que quelques temps après les amoureux avaient pris la décision de s'unir rapidement et de s'engager — il n'y avait pas de précisions dans les lettres mais Harry supposa qu'ils évoquaient l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Unis et vivant ensemble, la correspondance avait cessé mais les photographies racontaient la suite de leur histoire. Photos de mariage, images de l'un ou de l'autre dans ce qui était sans doute leur premier foyer, clichés de sa mère la taille épaissie par un début de grossesse. Avec l'aide d'un sort de d'agrandissement, Harry établit avec émotion que la bague qu'il avait offerte à sa fiancée avait bien été portée par Lily.

Cette chronique s'interrompait brutalement. Il n'y avait plus rien dans son coffre évoquant la vie de ses parents à partir de juin 1980, la date où Sybille Trelawney avait fait sa prédiction. Il supposa que ses parents avaient mis à la banque tout ce à quoi ils tenaient particulièrement et n'avaient gardé que l'indispensable pour pouvoir déménager rapidement en cas de danger.

Il savait que rien n'avait survécu dans la maison de Godric's Hollow et se sentit soulagé à la pensée que tout ce qui comptait se trouvait devant lui. Il se rappela du jour où il avait vu le pire souvenir de Rogue dans la Pensine de Dumbledore et qu'il avait douté de l'amour que se portaient ses parents. Tous les souvenirs qu'il découvrait prouvaient à quel point les deux jeunes gens avaient été éperdument épris l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait cependant pas que de l'amour dans ce courrier. En arrière plan, Harry avait perçu la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde sorcier. Mention de personnes disparues, adjuration à rester prudent et à ne pas prendre plus de risques que nécessaire. Harry sentit aussi à quel point leur union avait été précipitée par le danger qui les entourait et menaçait de les séparer.

Harry continua à piocher dans le tas de lettres en repoussant à plus tard la lecture de celles qui émanaient de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il finit par tomber sur un paquet qui le fit sourire. Il y avait une bonne centaine de missives adressées à son père par les trois autres Maraudeurs. Il reconnut avec émotion les écritures de Sirius et de Remus. Il songea qu'il lui faudrait un jour transmettre les lettres de ce dernier à Teddy. Quand il tomba sur un message signé de Peter, son premier mouvement fut de le déchirer puis il se ravisa. Lentement, il le reposa dans le coffre. Peut-être comprendrait-il un jour ce qui avait poussé l'homme à trahir ses meilleurs amis.

Il fut soulagé de ne plus éprouver envers le traître la haine brûlante qu'il ressentait auparavant pour lui. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné ainsi qu'il l'avait fait pour le professeur Rogue mais son ressentiment s'était assourdi, comme si Harry était désormais empli de sentiments plus importants qui ne laissaient pas de place à ceux du passé.

Il saisit ensuite un album dont s'échappèrent des photographies. Il n'eut aucun mal à identifier les deux petites filles figées qui se trouvaient sur la première d'entre elles. Il les avait vues dans la mémoire de son ancien professeur de potion. Il déduisit sans peine que les personnes d'une quarantaine d'années qui se trouvaient sur un autre cliché étaient ses grands-parents. Cela lui rappela de vieux souvenirs. Même si Dudley tenait la vedette dans l'imagerie familiale de Privet Drive, Petunia avait également quelques représentations de ses parents sur une petite table dans un coin du salon. Avec le recul, il jugea que sa mère ressemblait beaucoup à son propre père dont elle avait la forme du visage et les yeux. La chevelure auburn venait du côté maternel. Il y avait un autre couple sur des photos manifestement plus anciennes. Ses arrière-grands-parents, sans doute. La facture en noir et blanc lui interdit de déterminer si c'était d'eux qu'il tenait ses yeux verts. La dernière photo représentait une femme habillée de noir. La date au verso lui apprit qu'elle avait été prise en 1952. Son autre arrière-grand-mère ? Harry supposa qu'elle était veuve. Il se demanda le genre de relation que sa mère avait eu avec ses grands-parents.

Il reporta ensuite son attention vers le livre qu'il avait déposé sur ses genoux. Il le feuilleta et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour déterminer ce que c'était : un album de timbres. 'Donald Evans' indiquait la page de garde. Cette collection appartenait-elle à son grand-père ou à son arrière-grand-père ? Sans doute au premier car il y avait de niombreux timbres à l'effigie de la reine Elisabeth qui, si ses souvenirs de l'école moldue ne le trahissaient pas, était montée sur le trône dans les années cinquante.

Il lui faudrait en demander confirmation à Dudley. Il feuilleta un moment l'album, admirant les timbres qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs décennies et de nombreux pays, avant de tout ranger soigneusement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se décide à contacter Dudley et l'inviter à dîner au square Grimmaurd comme il se l'était promis depuis longtemps.

Il prit ensuite des cahiers qui constituaient les archives de la famille Potter. Il ouvrit le dernier et déchiffra les dernières annotations. Il trouva la mention '_27 mars 1960 : Naissance de James Charlus Potter. L'enfant et la mère se portent bien._' Plus tard, il put lire : '_25 juillet 1971 : Arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard de James_', puis '_15 août 1976 : James obtient 9 B.U.S.E._'.

Les lignes suivantes, de l'écriture de James, étaient plus tragiques : _'23 juillet 1978 : Décès de Dorea Potter par maladie (variole du dragon)_', '_25 juillet 1978 : Décès de Charlus Potter par maladie (variole du dragon)_'. Suivaient ensuite : '_15 août 1978 : James Potter obtient 5 A.S.P.I.C_' puis '_10 mai 1979 : Mariage de James Potter avec Lily Violett Evans'_. Enfin, la dernière ligne mentionnait '_28 juin 1980 : Vente de La Sablière_'.

Harry supposa qu'il était question de la maison familiale des Potter. Pourquoi son père l'avait-il vendue ? N'avait-il plus voulu y vivre après le décès de ses parents ? Il relut la date et comprit : après la révélation de la prophétie, ses parents avaient tout liquidé et mis leurs avoirs à la banque.

Harry resta longtemps à lire et relire la page qui résumait la vie de son père. Puis il se leva et alla prendre une plume sur le bureau, là où étaient exposées ses photos de famille. Il reprit le livre d'archives et ajouta d'une main ferme : '_31 juillet 1980 : Naissance de Harry James Potter'_. Il s'interrompit, inspira profondément puis continua : '_31 octobre 1981 : Assassinat de James et Lily Potter par Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort._'

Il y avait d'autres mentions à ajouter mais Harry jugea que c'était assez pour cette fois là. D'un coup de baguette il fit sécher l'encre puis referma le livre.

**ooOoo**

Le soir au dîner, Ginny indiqua :

— Luna rentre mercredi et repart dimanche. J'aimerais bien qu'on l'invite à dîner dans l'intervalle.

— On invite Ron et Hermione avec ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, ce serait sympa. Dis, si on demandait à Neville de se joindre à nous ?

— Tu veux reconstituer l'équipe de notre descente au Ministère ? demanda Harry en souriant.

— Nous n'avons pas à avoir honte de ce que nous avons fait ce jour là. On a fait du bon travail…

Elle s'interrompit en rougissant :

— Désolée, Harry.

Harry avait fait la paix avec le fantôme de Sirius et avait accepté les événements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés lors de cette épopée. Il était conscient de n'avoir pas été le seul à avoir commis des erreurs et que la responsabilité de la mort de son parrain ne pesait pas que sur lui. Il sourit pour tranquilliser Ginny :

— Nous pouvons être fiers de la façon dont nous avons réagi en nous trouvant face à des Mangemorts aguerris. Aucun de nous n'avait ses BUSE mais on a réussi à ne pas paniquer et à les empêcher de prendre ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, deux d'entre nous étaient même encore en quatrième année. Y'a quand même des élèves drôlement doués, à Poudlard !

— Tu peux répéter ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

— Je suis en train de te dire que je suis très fier de la façon dont tu t'es battue contre les Mangemorts, obtempéra-t-il. Tu veux que je le dise une troisième fois ?

— Si tu pouvais l'écrire et le signer, je pourrais le faire encadrer et l'accrocher au dessus de la cheminée du salon, déclara Ginny d'un ton ravi.

Harry fut dispensé de répondre car le vieux Kreattur vint desservir leurs assiettes vides pour les remplacer par des coupes de salade de fruits. Ginny attaqua avec entrain son dessert.

— Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en portant un morceau de poire à sa bouche.

— J'ai regardé les papiers que j'ai trouvés dans le coffre de mes parents.

Sa fiancée s'interrompit et reposa sa fourchette.

— C'était pas trop dur ?

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

— Ça fiche un drôle de coup, mais je pense que j'en ai besoin aussi. C'est formidable de savoir ce que mes parents ont vécu avant ma naissance. J'ai retrouvé plein de lettres… J'ai encore à lire toutes celles de mes grands-parents.

— C'est formidable, assura Ginny. J'espère que tu apprendras plein de secrets inavouables.

— Hein ?

— Mais oui, ces situations embarrassantes ou tragiques qu'on se raconte de génération en génération. Tu sais, comme le Sinistros que mon oncle Billius a vu la veille de sa mort ou bien moi qui devenait muette en ta présence quand j'étais gamine.

— J'ai jamais entendu ça à propos de toi, assura Harry.

— Ça commence à ressortir, maintenant que tu as enfin demandé ma main.

— Comment ça, 'enfin' ? s'offusqua Harry. J'attendais d'avoir le droit de le faire !

— Je sais, mais je me suis rendue compte, dernièrement, que ma famille l'ignorait. T'en fais pas, j'ai rétabli la vérité auprès de maman et maintenant toute la famille sait combien tu as été patient et honorable.

Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que les Weasley puissent lui reprocher d'avoir attendu autant de temps pour officialiser sa relation avec leur benjamine. Lui non plus n'avait pas jugé bon d'expliquer leur position à lui et à Ginny. Il ignorait avoir vécu aussi dangereusement.

Son regard tomba sur la main de la jeune femme, ornée de la bague qu'il lui avait donnée.

— Tes copines l'ont admirée en poussant des petits cris ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Comment tu sais ça ? sourit-elle, laissant supposer qu'il avait deviné juste.

— Alicia vient de se fiancer, lui apprit-il. Toutes les autres se sont penchées sur sa main et ont dit 'Oooooooh ! elle est magnifiiiiique ! d'une voix terriblement aiguë. Owen m'a fait remarquer que les femmes ont une voix spéciale pour parler aux bagues et aux bébés.

— Alicia s'est fiancée ? s'écria Ginny. C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

— J'avais oublié, admit Harry en haussant les épaules.

— Mais de quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant, dit Ginny d'une voix agacée. Elle doit croire que je la snobe. Il faut que je lui envoie un hibou dès demain matin !

Harry ne répondit pas, sachant que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le rachèterait. Il la laissa donc terminer son dessert les sourcils froncés, sans doute en train de composer mentalement la missive à expédier. Quand elle eut fini, elle repoussa sa coupe et dit d'un ton plus doux :

— Tu sais Harry, c'est important pour moi de garder le contact avec mes amis et connaissances. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que je me considère au-dessus d'eux maintenant que je suis fiancée à une célébrité.

— Et que tu es devenue très connue pour tes exploits au Quidditch, rapela-t-il ayant à cœur de la persuader qu'elle avait gagné son pari.

Au lieu de se montrer fière de ce constat, elle eut une petite grimace :

— Ça fait beaucoup pour une même personne, non ? Je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. J'aurais mieux fait de rester anonyme et…

— Ginny, gémit Harry. C'est trop tard et puis tu adores ce que tu fais.

­— C'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas eu tort.

— Tu te poses trop de questions, affirma-t-il. Crois-moi, si j'avais davantage réfléchi, je n'aurais pas fait un quart de ce que j'ai accompli.

Ginny le regarda pensive et remarqua :

— Harry, fais-moi plaisir : évite de révéler ça au grand public. Je suis sûre que les gens préfèrent ne pas le savoir !

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain était un dimanche et ils se retrouvèrent chez les Weasley. Alors que Molly servait le café, Bill prit la parole et annonça très fier de lui :

— Fleur et moi avons une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Dans sept mois, Victoire aura une petite sœur.

Il y eut des exclamations de joie et tout le monde se leva pour féliciter les heureux parents ainsi que la future grande sœur. Alors que Fleur sortait de la solide embrassade de Molly, la voix de Teddy s'éleva :

— Dis, Grand-mère, est-ce que je peux avoir une petite sœur, moi aussi ?

Les sourires se figèrent. Andromeda accusa le coup et ouvrit la bouche d'un air désolé. Mais Ginny la prit de vitesse en se penchant vers l'enfant et lui disant gentiment :

— Quand Harry et moi aurons un bébé, il sera ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur. Je compte sur toi pour lui montrer le bon exemple et le surveiller pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

Teddy bomba le torse, comme s'il s'imaginait déjà investi de cette responsabilité. Il se tourna vers Harry et précisa d'un ton sans réplique :

— Je préférerais un petit frère pour commencer.

— Je ferai de mon mieux, promit Harry le plus sérieusement possible.

— Je pense qu'un peu de champagne nous fera du bien, conclut Arthur.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants, Harry et Ginny terminèrent d'explorer le coffre des Potter. Ils visionnèrent de nombreuses photographies et croquis, amusés de retrouver les traits de Harry dans les portraits de ses aïeux.

— Quand je vois que cela fait plus de deux cents ans que vous êtes mal coiffés, je me dis que ce n'est pas la peine que je me fatigue à trouver un sort pour discipliner ta tignasse, remarqua Ginny.

— Tu n'aimes pas ma tignasse ? s'étonna Harry. J'ai toujours l'air de descendre d'un balai, ça devrait te plaire en tant que joueuse de Quidditch.

— J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu sors de ton lit, objecta Ginny. D'accord, admit-elle, cela évoque des moments plutôt agréables, mais je ne suis pas enchantée à l'idée que d'autres que moi puissent imaginer t'avoir surpris dans ta chambre à coucher.

A cette idée Harry passa une main dans sa chevelure pour tenter de l'aplatir, mais le rire de Ginny lui indiqua que c'était en pure perte. Il y avait des livres de comptes qui leur permirent de savoir quand le service de vermeil que Harry avait vu dans le coffre de la banque avait été acquis : c'était pour le mariage des grands-parents paternels de James.

— Tu as vu, dit Harry en pointant la facture collée sur le registre, ils l'ont acheté aux Gobelins.

— Ça doit être beau, alors.

— J'en sais rien, j'y connais rien en vaisselle. D'après Bill, il est pas mal. On l'utilisera pour notre mariage si tu veux.

— Je verrai, répondit Ginny, et Harry comprit qu'elle avait des idées très arrêtées sur l'organisation de la cérémonie.

Ils retrouvèrent également trace de l'acquisition de la bague de fiançailles de Ginny : elle avait été offerte à la mère de James, Dorea, par son fiancé, Charlus. Quand Ginny en découvrit le prix, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

— Je ne devrais peut-être pas la porter, s'écria-t-elle.

— A quoi ça servirait de l'avoir si on ne la porte pas, remarqua Harry. Déjà que tu la laisses ici quand tu vas à Holyhead.

— J'ai trop peur de la perdre ou de l'abîmer là-bas.

— Je comprends bien. Mais ça me fait plaisir de la voir à ton doigt quand on est ensemble.

Ginny abandonna le sujet et se saisit du cahier d'archives. Avec Harry, elle lut les chroniques familiales qui commençaient en 1650. Au début, ils peinèrent à déchiffrer la graphie ancienne dont l'encre avait pâli. Ils suivirent les naissances, mariages, décès et les réussites les plus marquantes. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la naissance de James, ses succès scolaires, la mort de ses parents et son mariage. Ginny lut d'une expression émue les ajouts de Harry et dit d'une voix tremblante :

— Tu n'as pas mis tes BUSE ni tes ASPIC.

Il alla prendre de quoi écrire et ajouta les mentions évoquées.

— Tu devrais parler de Voldemort aussi, ajouta-t-elle fermement.

— Je ne suis pas sûr…

— C'est pour tes enfants et petits enfants, Harry. Avec ce qu'il y a marqué plus haut, ce sera important pour eux de le savoir.

— Mais que veux-tu que je mette ? Le grand Harry Potter tue Voldemort ?

Elle réfléchit un moment puis proposa :

— '_2 mai 1998 : Lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, Voldemort est tué dans un combat singulier contre Harry Potter_'.

Harry hésita un moment puis inscrivit la proposition en s'appliquant. Il inspira ensuite un grand coup et ferma le cahier en précisant :

— La prochaine entrée, ce sera notre mariage.

— J'y compte bien, assura Ginny en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment en silence, savourant leur proximité et la tendresse qu'ils échangeaient. Se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait conseillé de faire des mois auparavant quand il lui avait fait découvrir les souvenirs de Rogue, Harry demanda doucement :

— Tu as mis tes souvenirs de Fred dans ma Pensine ?

— Oui, souffla Ginny. Tu veux les voir ?

Harry n'en avait pas tellement envie, ne se complaisant pas dans cette atmosphère émotive, mais il sentit le besoin de sa fiancée de les partager avec lui.

— Si tu veux, accepta-t-il.

Ils sortirent la bassine de pierre et plongèrent ensemble dedans. Harry laissa Ginny le conduire et il constata qu'elle se déplaçait avec aisance dans les différents souvenirs. Elle avait dû venir plusieurs fois pour acquérir une telle maîtrise. Enfin, il se retrouva au milieu d'un repas au Terrier. Ce devait être les vacances car tous les enfants Weasley étaient là. Les jumeaux étaient adolescents et Ginny avait une dizaine d'année.

Les jumeaux ! Harry eut un coup au cœur en les voyant discuter avec les autres membres de la famille, l'un commençant une phrase l'autre la terminant, se donnant la réplique comme s'ils avaient écrit à l'avance leur dialogue burlesque. Il réalisa combien ils lui manquaient. Non seulement Fred, mais aussi George, celui qui avait définitivement disparu avec son frère.

Il songea combien cette osmose, qui aurait pu les couper de leur entourage, était généreuse et tournée vers autrui. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient spontanément aidé à monter sa malle dans le Poudlard Express, qui lui avaient donné la carte du Maraudeur, qui l'avaient soutenu contre Ombrage en organisant le chahut dans l'école.

Savoir que cette force vive avait définitivement disparu le frappa durement. Il tira Ginny vers l'arrière. Quand ils reprirent pied dans le présent, elle le dévisagea et parut effrayée par son expression :

— Ça va Harry ? Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que cela te secouerait à ce point.

Il ne put répondre et l'entraîna vers le lit pour qu'ils s'y assoient. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux et murmura :

— C'était douloureux pour moi la première fois mais, maintenant, cela me réconforte de les voir si heureux. Je me dis que la vie de Fred a été écourtée, mais qu'il en a bien profité.

— Et George ? parvint à demander Harry.

— Il va de mieux en mieux, positiva Ginny. Il a son magasin, il a Angelina. Il réapprend à rire.

Harry nota que, malgré son ton enjoué, elle avait les yeux un peu trop brillants.

**ooOoo**

Neville, Luna, Ron et Hermione étaient libres ce vendredi-là et arrivèrent vers sept heures pour le dîner. Ils prirent l'apéritif dans le salon avant de descendre manger à la cuisine. Durant le repas, Luna leur raconta ses voyages. Elle avait été dans maints endroits reculés sur les cinq continents et avait rencontré presque toutes les créatures décrites dans le livre des animaux fantastiques qu'ils avaient eu en classe. Fascinés, ils lui laissèrent la parole jusqu'au dessert.

— Tu rencontres souvent des moldus ? lui demanda Hermione quand ils eurent épuisé leurs questions sur les êtres fantastiques dont la jeune femme avait croisé la route.

— Dans les étendues sauvages, quand je croise une maison je ne me demande pas si elle est sorcière ou non. Je frappe à la porte et je tente d'acheter de la nourriture et de trouver un toit s'il pleut trop fort, répondit Luna.

— Et toi, tu es habillée comment ? l'interrogea Hermione.

— Bottes, veste et pantalon en peau de dragon, cape en laine de lama. Ça passe sans problème.

Harry tenta d'imaginer ce que cela donnait et renonça. Luna était du genre inimaginable, de toute façon. Alors qu'ils savouraient leur tarte à la mélasse, Ginny proposa :

— On pourrait sortir dans un bar, ce soir.

— Côté moldu, alors, exigea Harry. Histoire d'éviter qu'on nous lorgne toute la soirée.

— Chez les moldus ! s'étonna Neville. Quelle drôle d'idée.

— Tu ne sors jamais des lieux sorciers ? demanda Harry.

— Non, que voudrais-tu que j'y fasse ?

— Tu ne vas jamais chercher des plantes chez les moldus ? s'étonna Ginny.

— Je vais chez des fournisseurs que je connais et ils sont tous sorciers. S'ils se fournissent en dehors, je n'en sais rien.

— Eh bien il est temps de faire ton éducation, décréta Hermione. Pour commencer, on va t'habiller correctement.

Elle métamorphosa la robe du jeune homme en un ensemble jeans et sweet-shirt. Il se regarda consterné :

— On peut marcher avec un pantalon aussi serré ? gémit-il considérant manifestement que ce n'était pas son cas.

— Bien sûr, affirma Ginny. Et ça te fait une silhouette très avantageuse, affirma-t-elle en lui regardant le bas du dos.

— Dis donc, t'es pas supposée me regarder là, se rebiffa Neville. Dis quelque chose, Harry.

— T'en penses quoi, Luna ? demanda Harry, entrant dans le jeu de son amie.

— Intéressant ! répondit cette dernière reluquant l'endroit en question et hochant la tête d'approbation.

Tandis que Neville la contemplait se demandant ce qu'il devait entendre par là, Luna transforma ses vêtements et se retrouva habillée d'une manière qui n'était pas sorcière, mais pas réellement moldue non plus. Très Luna, pensa Harry. Et tout ce qu'il y a de seyant, considéra-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Ron et Hermione métamorphosèrent à leur tour leurs habits pendant que Ginny et Harry se changeaient rapidement puis ils entrainèrent Neville dans la rue. A quelques rues de là, Harry connaissait un pub où la musique tonitruante leur permettrait de parler librement. Si le botaniste examina sa bière moldue avec circonspection, Luna contemplait sa demi-pinte avec gourmandise.

Ron leva son verre.

— On porte un toast ? proposa-t-il.

— Oui, à tout ce que nous pouvons encore accomplir ! lança Hermione.

— A tout ce que vous m'avez aidé à accomplir ! soumit Harry.

— A la beauté du monde, fit Luna

— A nos rêves et à nos passions, dit Ginny quand ce fut son tour.

— A ce qui nous a réunis, compléta Neville.

— A l'amitié, conclut Ron.

Leurs chopes tintèrent.

La conversation roula ensuite sur les expériences partagées :

— Vous vous rappelez du monstre à trois têtes qu'on a rencontré en première année ? demanda Neville. J'en ai rêvé pendant des semaines.

— Ah oui, s'écria Ron. Malefoy avait tendu un piège à Harry en lui donnant rendez-vous après le couvre-feu et avait prévenu Rusard.

— Je vous avais dit que c'était un piège, rappela Hermione. Mais vous ne m'avez pas écoutée, comme d'habitude.

— Je pense que peu de gens se rendent compte du calvaire que tu as vécu, ma pauvre, compatit Ginny. Supporter ces deux olibrius pendant sept ans… Et comment êtes vous passés de Rusard au monstre ?

— En nous cachant dans un corridor, expliqua Harry. Celui qui était interdit, mais on ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite.

— Moi, quand on est entrés dans la pièce, reprit Neville, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Je ne pouvais plus bouger... Enfin, si, je tirais sur ta manche, Harry, c'est tout ce que j'arrivais à faire...

— Et moi qui ne me préoccupais que de cet idiot de Rusard ! se rappela Harry. Je me demandais ce que Neville me voulait.

— Et ne parlons pas de ma femme qui a trouvé le temps de regarder les pattes du chien et repérer une trappe, alors que ses crocs étaient notre danger le plus immédiat, renchérit Ron. Elle rencontre un chien à trois têtes et ce sont ses pieds qu'elle regarde.

— Ç'est pas courant les chiens à trois têtes ! fit Ginny impressionnée.

— C'est Hagrid qui l'a élevé, expliqua Harry.

— Ah, rien de surprenant alors ! convint-elle.

— On en trouve dans les montagnes de Mandchourie, précisa Luna.

— Et comment vous en êtes vous sortis ? reprit Ginny qui s'inquiétait rétrospectivement pour ses amis.

— En courant très vite il me semble, répondit Harry. Tiens, en parlant de notre première année, je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir permis de devenir attrapeur de l'équipe, Neville.

— Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait pour ça ! s'étonna son ami.

— Mais si, c'est en voulant empêcher Malefoy de prendre ton rapeltout que je me suis fait remarquer par McGonagall.

— C'est Grand-mère qu'il faut remercier, alors, sourit Neville. C'est elle qui me l'a envoyé.

— Je lui enverrai un mot, plaisanta Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'à chaque fois que j'ai l'occasion de la croiser elle me dit combien elle est fière de toi ?

— C'est gentil de m'en faire part. Généralement, son meilleur compliment est de me rappeler que j'aurais pu être Auror comme mes parents.

— Mais tu as fait plein de choses que n'ont pas fait tes parents, s'insurgea Ginny. Comme être à la tête de la révolte des étudiants de Poudlard et de tuer l'animal de Voldemort.

— Je n'ai pas été tout seul à Poudlard, rappela Neville. C'est même toi qui a eu l'idée de monter un groupe de résistance.

— C'est toi qui l'as continué quand Luna et moi ne sommes pas revenues à Noël, lui rappela-t-elle.

— J'avais pas le choix, dit modestement Neville.

— Faut que je t'avoue, dit sérieusement Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de prendre la tête de votre révolte. Je me concentrais sur Voldemort et je ne me sentais pas de taille à m'occuper du reste.

Neville réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

— Tu n'étais pas sur place et tu ne pouvais pas te rendre compte. Poudlard était important pour eux. Je pense qu'ils avaient compris qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes à Poudlard qui te connaissaient personnellement et qui ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'on racontait sur toi. Que s'ils ne nous mataient pas tout de suite, ils se retrouveraient avec un bon nombre d'insoumis qui ne lâcheraient pas le morceau.

— Justement, Neville. Si on avait perdu ce jour là, ça aurait été irrattrapable.

— Si on avait trop attendu, il n'y aurait plus rien eu à rattraper. C'est pour ça qu'une fois sur place, il était impensable que tu repartes sans donner de directives.

Harry considéra Neville :

— Heureusement que j'ai eu un tacticien à Poudlard pour défendre mes intérêts, sourit-il.

— Oh, tacticien est un grand mot, dit modestement le biologiste. Mais puisqu'on en parle, j'aimerais te poser une question : qu'est ce que tu as fait exactement pendant toute cette année ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Harry se dit que son ami méritait de le savoir. Il se pencha vers lui et expliqua à voix basse :

— Voldemort avait mis des bouts de son âme dans un certain nombre d'objets qu'il m'a fallu trouver et détruire avant de m'attaquer à lui. Tu m'as donné un sérieux coup de main en te chargeant du dernier.

— Le serpent ? s'étonna Neville.

— Oui. Tu as fait un boulot d'Auror ce jour-là en détruisant une source dangereuse de magie noire. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le dire à ta grand-mère, hein ?

Neville sourit :

— Ce serait encore pire si elle le savait. Rien que pour ça, je te promets de ne révéler à personne ce que tu viens de m'apprendre !

Ils continuèrent à parler du bon vieux temps : leur épopée au Ministère, leur guerre contre Ombrage, les terribles cours du professeur Rogue. Malgré les sinistres événements qu'ils avaient traversés, cette évocation leur arracha des fous rires et un étonnement rétrospectif sur les capacités dont ils avaient fait preuve malgré leur jeune âge.

Ils se quittèrent, enchantés de leur soirée, bien déterminés à recommencer dans un proche avenir.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Notes concernant ce chapitre :** Charlus Potter (1920 — ?) et Dorea Black ep. Potter (1920 — 1977) sont dans l'arbre généalogique de Sirius.

Les notes de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter (EHP) indiquent qu'ils ne peuvent être les parent de James car Jo Rowling a précisé qu'ils avaient eu leur fils sur le tard et qu'ils étaient morts de façon naturelle (pas assassinés par les Mangemorts) à un âge avancé.

Je pense au contraire qu'ils sont bien les parents de James car Dorea avait 40 ans à la date de naissance de ce dernier et c'est considéré comme tard pour un premier enfant — surtout en 1960. De plus leur date de décès (1977) est cohérente avec le fait qu'ils étaient encore vivants en 76 (pour accueillir Sirius chez eux) et décédés le jour du mariage de leur fils (ils ne sont pas sur la photo de mariage des parents de Harry).

**ooOoo**

**De vous à moi** : Que c'était bon de vous retrouver ! Merci infiniment pour votre chaleureux accueil (le mot est faible).

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ou ne se sont pas connectés peuvent lire ma réponse sur la page forum : [fanfiction . net] **/topic/55667/11772449/1/** (lien sur mon profil)

Merci encore et **à samedi prochain**.


	3. III : Nouvelle mode

** - LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**III : Nouvelle mode**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 28 octobre au 4 décembre 2002

* * *

Ce samedi, Harry et Ginny étaient invités chez Ron et Hermione pour le déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas de façon directe de se rendre entre leurs deux maisons. En effet, le square Grimmaurd était toujours soumis au sortilège d'anti-transplanage qui datait du temps où il abritait l'Ordre du Phenix. De leur côté, les maisons sorcières du lotissement où vivaient les Weasley-Granger ne comportaient pas de cheminées de transports individuelles, mais étaient desservies par une cheminée publique qui se trouvait à cinq cents mètres de là.

Après avoir Cheminé, Harry et Ginny émergèrent dans une voiture garée sur le parking d'un centre commercial. Un charme de confusion la protégeait pour que les moldus ne remarquent pas l'immobilisation durable du véhicule ni ne s'étonnent du nombre de sorciers différents qui y entraient ou en sortaient chaque jour.

La maison de Ron et Hermione avait un petit jardin sur le devant, où serpentait un chemin pavé qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Ron l'avait investi et y avait planté des fleurs qui donnaient un air pimpant à l'ensemble. Il aurait pu concourir au plus beau jardin de la résidence et Harry soupçonna son ami d'avoir usé de sortilèges de jardinage en voyant des rosiers en pleine floraison alors que ceux des demeures voisines s'étaient déjà dégarnis. A l'arrière, Ron avait aménagé un potager qui donnait de délicieux légumes.

Hermione s'était chargée d'aménager l'intérieur d'un savant mélange de meubles moldus et magiques. Leur décoration était donc suffisamment proche de celle qu'on trouvait chez les moldus pour qu'ils puissent recevoir leurs voisins non sorciers sans que ces derniers se sentent dépaysés. La cuisine, la salle de bain et les luminaires, en revanche, étaient entièrement magiques, même s'ils avaient été conçus pour ne pas déparer dans le décor.

Malgré le soin apporté par ses maîtres à leur environnement, Pattenrond n'avait pas apprécié son déménagement. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour arrêter de cracher son mécontentement et de faire ses griffes sur les voilages. Mais il avait fini par se résigner et était parti à la découverte du voisinage. Il n'avait pas tardé à faire connaissance avec la chatte tigrée de la maison d'à côté et acceptait beaucoup mieux son sort depuis. Hermione, consciente des risques que cela impliquait, avait ramené son animal familier à l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse pour lui faire appliquer un sortilège de stérilisation. Le ministère de la Magie ne souhaitait pas voir se propager sans contrôle le gène des Fléreurs.

Coq, quant à lui s'était bien adapté à son nouveau logis. Il y avait une forêt à moins d'un kilomètre où il chassait la nuit. Cette proximité justifiait aussi sa présence quand les voisins moldus des Granger-Weasley le voyaient voleter dans les environs.

Harry et Ginny prirent place dans le salon et leurs amis leur servirent un apéritif.

- J'ai enfin obtenu un agrément pour employer un elfe plusieurs heures par semaine, leur annonça Hermione avec satisfaction.

Avant de savoir où ils habiteraient Hermione avait envisagé d'employer un elfe à plein temps pour entretenir son intérieur. Le choix de vivre parmi les moldus avait remis cette décision en cause car il leur était interdit de faire vivre une créature magique dans un quartier moldu - l'admission de Pattenrond avait déjà dû être négociée.

- Il va pouvoir habiter ici ? s'enquit Harry.

- Non, mais il ne viendra que dans la journée. Il faudra juste renforcer les sorts de confusion sur nos vitres pour ne pas prendre de risque.

- Et comment va-t-il se rendre ici ? s'enquit Ginny.

- En transplanant, lui apprit Ron.

- J'en ai parlé aux Belby et aux Carmichæl, continua Hermione en faisant allusion aux deux autres couples sorciers installés dans le lotissement, et ils sont également intéressés. A nous tous, nous allons employer un elfe à plein temps.

- Il vit dans une de tes résidences ? se fit préciser Ginny.

- Oui, c'est là que je l'ai recruté.

Sous l'impulsion d'Hermione, le Ministère avait fait construire des maisons communes où pouvaient vivre les elfes libres qui n'étaient pas logés par leur employeur. Les habitations avaient été implantées aux environs de Pré-au-Lard. Dans un premier temps, les créatures n'en n'étaient pas sorties, sauf pour aller travailler ou pour transplaner dans les arrières-pièces des boutiques où ils se fournissaient.

Peu à peu, ils s'étaient risqués à marcher dans les rues du village pour faire leurs courses et les plus aventureux se faisaient désormais servir un sirop à la salsepareille - leur péché mignon - à la Tête de Sanglier, le seul bar qui les acceptait. Hermione espérait que peu à peu les sorciers s'habitueraient à les voir vivre parmi eux.

- T'es déjà allé voir un match de football, demanda Ron à Harry en changeant de sujet.

- Non, pourquoi ? répondit le jeune Auror.

- C'est Eddy Carmichæl. Il s'est fait filer des places par un de ses cousins moldus et veut m'emmener voir un match samedi prochain. J'ai pas pu refuser.

- C'est peut-être bien, avança Harry. Dean avait bien l'air d'aimer aussi. Tu te rappelles, il avait des affiches de joueurs au-dessus de son lit à Poudlard.

- Facile d'aimer un sport moldu quand on ne connaît pas le Quidditch ! maugréa Ron pas convaincu.

- Il l'appréciait toujours, même après avoir connu le Quidditch, le contredit Ginny. Il profitait de ses vacances pour aller voir des matchs. Et Alasdair Maddock, le poursuiveur des Pies de Montrose est connu pour adorer les sports moldus. Il s'est même fait exclure d'un match après avoir tenté d'utiliser des techniques moldues avec le souaffle.

- Comment peut-on s'intéresser à un sport qui se joue par terre ? s'étonna Ron.

- Il y a des sorciers qui adorent les Bavboules, lui rappela Hermione. Attend de voir avant de critiquer, lui conseilla-t-elle. Tu auras bien le temps de te plaindre si ça ne te plait pas, finalement.

Ron eut une moue peu convaincue.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione demanda à Ginny de l'accompagner pour faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était assez rare que les jeunes femmes en fassent ensemble car Ginny aimait faire du lèche-vitrine et essayer de nombreuses tenues, alors qu'Hermione limitait le temps des achats au strict minimum ou commandait par correspondance.

Les filles revinrent toutes excitées et passèrent dans la salle de bain pour passer leurs nouvelles tenues et revinrent les montrer aux garçons. Elles portaient désormais des robes largement échancrées qui s'ouvraient sur un sous-pull coloré. Elles avaient des manches évasées qui s'arrêtaient au coude et étaient ajustées au niveau du buste avant de s'élargir à partir de la taille.

Harry avait déjà remarqué ces nouveaux modèles sur quelques rares sorcières quand il était en patrouille, mais n'y avait pas tellement porté attention. Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes qui posaient devant lui et considéra que ces nouveaux vêtements étaient plutôt seyants, dans le sens où ils mettaient en valeur les formes de ses amies. Il se rappela que Parvati l'avait prévenu que la nouvelle mode serait étonnante quand il l'avait vue au mariage de ses amis.

- Alors, demanda Hermione, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Tu es magnifique là-dedans, fit Ron, admiratif.

- Ça vous va très bien à toute les deux, renchérit Harry, en s'étonnant de l'intérêt d'Hermione pour la dernière mode.

Les deux filles se regardèrent :

- Ils n'ont remarqué que le côté sexy, commenta Ginny.

- Typiquement masculin, soupira Hermione.

- C'est flatteur, dans un sens, positiva la joueuse de Quidditch.

- Cela indique que la plupart des sorciers mâles vont apprécier sans se poser de questions, se félicita Hermione.

- Quelles questions ? réagit enfin Harry.

- Tu ne les trouve pas bizarres, ces robes ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer ma mère dedans, admit Ron.

- Il y a des modèles moins échancrés et moins moulants pour les sorcières moins jeunes, indiqua Ginny.

- Et on est supposés voir quoi ? insista Harry.

- C'est la plus grande révolution vestimentaire depuis des siècles, leur apprit Hermione.

- C'est venu comme ça ? douta fortement Harry.

- Pas tout à fait. De jeunes créateurs, d'origine moldue, ont reçu une bourse suite à un concours de stylisme organisé par la guilde des couturiers, leur révéla enfin Hermione.

- Le ministère est derrière ça ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Kingsley a longuement discuté avec Jersey Tissard, le Maître de guilde, admit Hermione. Dans la foulée, on a également mis en vente des vêtements moldus plus élégants et plus confortables pour vêtir les élèves de Poudlard qui se sont rendus à King's Cross, il y a un mois. Des images tirées de catalogues moldus ont même été distribuées pour que les parents métamorphosent leurs vêtements avec plus de réalisme. De nouveaux supports pour écrire ont aussi proposés dans les papeteries. Bientôt, les élèves utiliseront du papier et non du parchemin.

- Le rapprochement avec le monde moldu est en marche ? demanda Ron.

- On va s'y prendre petit à petit, confirma Hermione.

- Les sorciers issus de moldus vont les reconnaître, remarqua Harry.

- Peut-être que le côté pratique séduira notre population avant que les traditionnalistes ne s'en offusquent et militent pour en restreindre l'usage, espéra Hermione.

**ooOoo**

L'arrivée des nouvelles robes ne passa pas inaperçue. Au cours de l'automne, des courriers virulents de lecteurs scandalisés parurent dans la Gazette du Sorcier. On s'indignait de la coupe indécente et on se posait des questions sur la moralité des femmes qui les adoptaient. D'autres y fustigeaient l'aspect moldu que cela conférait à celles qui les portaient. Des sorcières furent prises à partie dans la rue, mais heureusement, cela se limita à quelques mots désagréables.

- Quand sont apparues les robes s'arrêtant à mi-mollet et les bas de soie, ça a été dur pour les femmes moldues aussi, leur apprit Hermione quand ils commentèrent ces épisodes. Mais elles ont fini par imposer les minijupes et les pantalons.

- Et nous, quand est-ce qu'on aura le droit de porter des pantalons ? demanda Ron.

Sous le regard étonné de sa sœur et ses amis, il précisa :

- Quand il fait froid en hiver et qu'on charge des caisses, c'est quand même plus pratique, se justifia-t-il.

- Tout à fait, mon chéri, sourit Hermione.

- Fayot ! lança Ginny en souriant, pour montrer qu'elle le savait sincère.

- Je ferais tout pour plaire à Hermione, affirma Ron, prenant son air le plus niais.

**ooOoo**

La fin du mois d'octobre et le mois de novembre passèrent rapidement. L'automne fut assez calme pour Ginny : elle rentrait chaque soir de Holyhead et il n'y eut que deux matchs amicaux le dimanche durant cette période. Les choses sérieuses commenceraient au mois de janvier suivant. Elle partirait pour deux semaines durant lesquelles elle s'entraînerait avec les autres joueurs pressentis pour faire partie de l'équipe nationale anglaise. C'est durant cette période qu'elle devrait s'imposer pour être confirmée.

A la mi-novembre, lors d'un repas dominical, George annonça entre l'entrée et le plat :

- Angie et moi allons nous marier.

Une fois les félicitations d'usage adressées aux nouveaux fiancés, Molly dit avec un regard d'excuse en direction de sa future belle-fille :

- Pour la cérémonie, il faudra attendre un peu, je le crains. Pendant qu'on en parle, Harry et Ginny, quand avez-vous prévu de vous unir ?

- Hors de question tant que la saison n'est pas terminée, décréta Ginny.

- On passe notre tour, indiqua Harry.

- Ginny..., commença Molly qui ne semblait pas approuver de voir le Quidditch empiéter sur les projets matrimoniaux de sa fille.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas l'intention de faire des invitations et tout le tralala, la coupa George.

- Juste vous, mes parents et nos témoins. On se marie et rien d'autre, confirma Angelina.

L'attention de Mrs Weasley revint sur eux :

- Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas vous marier à la sauvette ! protesta-t-elle.

- On n'a pas envie de faire la fête à cette occasion, répliqua sèchement George.

- C'est vraiment ce que vous désirez, Angelina ? demanda Molly d'une voix réticente.

- Oui, Madame Weasley, affirma fermement sa future belle-fille.

- Molly, c'est à eux de décider, intervint Arthur.

Les autres suivaient cet échange mal à l'aise. Autant les annonces d'union précédentes - Ron puis Ginny - s'étaient faites dans la joie, autant ce projet de mariage était assombri par l'absence de celui qui aurait pu s'unir à Angelina. Harry en vint à se demander si leur décision était une bonne chose. Que pouvait-il sortir de positif d'une union basée sur la mort et la tristesse ? Il vit le même doute dans les yeux des autres. Au milieu d'eux, George et Angelina se tenaient par la main, visiblement crispés. Désolé pour eux, Harry oublia toutes ses préventions et se creusa la cervelle pour dire quelque chose qui détendrait l'atmosphère.

- Mon grand-père était veuf quand il épousa ma grand-mère qui était veuve aussi, leur apprit soudainement Fleur. Ils ont été très heureux ensemble et ont eu trois enfants.

Harry vit Angelina lancer à la femme de Bill un regard reconnaissant. Hermione enchaîna :

- Les mariages en décembre sont les meilleurs. Hein, Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Il faudrait qu'on essaie de se remarier en juillet pour comparer.

La plaisanterie de Ron acheva d'alléger l'ambiance. Teddy qui était en bout de table à côté de Victoire en profita pour demander :

- Vous allez avoir des bébés ?

- Pas tout de suite, mais on a bien l'intention d'en avoir plus tard, lui répondit Angelina.

- Je pourrais être leur grand-frère ? demanda l'enfant.

Angie et George acquiescèrent au milieu des sourires que la question avait fait fleurir. Harry se sentit très fier de son filleul et de sa capacité à s'emparer de ce dont le destin avait tenté de le priver.

Rien ne changea dans la façon d'être d'Angelina les semaines qui suivirent. Elle ne fit aucune annonce publique à ses collègues et, comme elle n'avait pas de bague de fiançailles, personne ne soupçonna quoique ce soit. Harry se demanda si elle porterait son alliance.

Molly et Arthur étaient allés voir les Johnson. Ils exploitaient un grand verger à la campagne auprès duquel les magasins d'alimentation sur le Chemin de Traverse s'approvisionnaient. La mère d'Angelina était moldue, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de travailler aux côtés de son mari. Elle faisait les comptes et gérait le personnel.

Comme les Weasley, ils regrettaient que leur fille se limite à un mariage sans fioritures mais ils ne ressentaient pas les craintes que la famille de George nourrissait à l'égard du couple. Selon Ginny auprès de laquelle Molly s'était confiée, ils semblaient surtout soulagés que leur fille se soit suffisamment remise de son deuil pour envisager de se marier.

Petit à petit, l'organisation de ce non-évènement prit forme. Les deux futurs-mariés convinrent que la vingtaine de personnes qu'on ne pouvait exclure de la cérémonie ne pouvaient être renvoyées chez elles sans qu'il leur soit offert un petit rafraichissement. Molly s'engouffra dans la brèche pour leur arracher leur accord sur le principe d'un cocktail accompagné de petits fours.

Il fut décidé que le mariage aurait lieux chez les Johnson. Il y avait un vaste hangar où les saisonniers qui les assistaient pour les récoltes avaient coutume de prendre leurs repas. Toute la noce y tiendrait à l'aise. Malgré le désir de simplicité des intéressés, les deux mères mirent au point une décoration plus appropriée à l'occasion qui les réunirait. Enfin, sans écouter les dénégations d'Angelina, Fleur et Ginny la trainèrent chez Mme Guipure pour lui faire tailler une robe.

- On a réussi à l'orienter vers une de ces nouvelles coupes, expliqua Ginny à Harry qui n'avait rien demandé. Au lieu de porter un sous-pull en dessous, Hermione lui prêtera un corsage avec des manches bouffantes qui lui donneront presque l'air d'une mariée. Fleur a fait la leçon à Bill et Charlie pour que George soit correctement habillé lui aussi.

Harry sourit en imaginant les aînés des Weasley en train de débarquer chez leur frère le matin et l'habiller de force avec une robe de mariage. Il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas oublier de bloquer sa cheminée le matin de ses noces pour éviter ce genre de surprise.

- Quel genre de mariage envisages-tu pour nous ? demanda Harry à sa fiancée.

- Je suis partagée entre l'envie de faire aussi simple que George et Angie et celle de faire une fête à tout casser, répondit Ginny.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas avant l'automne prochain, je suppose, avança Harry.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas trop ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Aucun problème, lui assura-t-il avec malice. Cela me donnera le temps de faire carrière !

**ooOoo**

La première semaine de décembre, cinq jours avant les noces de George et Angelina, Faucett appela Harry de la porte de son bureau. Le jeune Auror, d'un coup de baguette, reposa la plume qui écrivait sous sa dictée et se dirigea vers son commandant. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de reprendre sa place dans son fauteuil. Bandeau vert - Janice Davenport - était déjà installée et avait à la main un carnet comportant des notes.

- Nous avons été saisis d'une enquête un peu particulière, commença Faucett. Il s'agit de Gwenog Jones, la joueuse de Quidditch.

- Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry qui l'avait trouvée sympathique lors de la soirée où il l'avait rencontrée.

- Elle est à Ste Mangouste mais paraît assez en forme pour faire savoir ce qu'elle veut. A priori, c'est de la simple malveillance mais, compte tenu de la célébrité de la personne en cause, on doit s'en assurer. Pour simplifier les choses, Miss Jones exige que les enquêteurs soient des femmes ou, à la rigueur, Harry Potter. Tu feras donc équipe avec Janice sur ce dossier. Je pense que je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas révéler à la presse ce que tu pourras apprendre de la vie privée de Miss Jones.

Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de sourire ironiquement.

- Gwenog Jones s'est écrasée sur le terrain de Quidditch pendant un entraînement, continua Faucett. Selon les premières constatations, son balai serait en cause. Ce qui a poussé Mrs Redbird, la présidente du club des Harpies, à faire appel à nous c'est que, non seulement le balai semble avoir été trafiqué, mais Miss Jones a révélé avoir reçu des lettres de menaces la semaine dernière. A vous de déterminer si sa vie est en danger et, si possible, identifier ce qui lui a valu une chute de dix mètres.

- Quels dégâts ? demanda Janice Davenport qui prenait des notes.

- Bras cassé, léger traumatisme crânien. Heureusement, les joueuses conservent leurs baguettes sur elles pendant les entraînements et elles ont ralenti la chute de leur capitaine.

- Gwenog Jones est-elle la seule de l'équipe à avoir reçu des lettres de menace ? s'enquit Harry.

- Cela fait partie des premières questions à poser, indiqua Faucett. Autant te prévenir tout de suite : si ta fiancée est impliquée dans cette affaire, je te retirerai de l'enquête, caprice de Miss Jones ou non. Bien, vous en savez autant que moi, je vous laisse commencer tout de suite. Notre accidentée est à Ste Mangouste, chambre 43.

Harry et sa nouvelle partenaire sortirent du bureau.

- On y va par cheminée, indiqua Davenport.

Elle se dirigea vers sa table de travail pour prendre sa cape et Harry en fit autant.

- On m'a mis sur une affaire avec Davenport, apprit-il à Pritchard quand il passa près de lui.

- Tu as fini le rapport ? vérifia son coéquipier.

- Presque, il est sur mon bureau.

- Bien, je m'en charge. Bonne chance !

- Merci dit Harry en vérifiant rapidement s'il avait bien tout son matériel d'enquête dans son aumônière.

Il vit que Davenport l'attendait à la porte et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Dans l'atrium, avant de s'engouffrer dans une cheminée, Harry hésita :

- Je garde ma tête ?

Davenport hésita un instant avant de décider :

- Profil bas tant qu'on n'est pas dans la chambre de Jones. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

Elle s'avança vers les flammes vertes tandis que Harry s'appliquait les sorts de métamorphose requis. Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils se rendirent directement dans la chambre 43 qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, dans le service des accidents matériels. Dans le couloir, ils reconnurent un tireur d'élite de la brigade de la police magique, bien que ce dernier portât une robe de médicomage. Ils le saluèrent discrètement de la tête et frappèrent à la porte avant d'entrer.

Gwenog Jones était sur son lit en position assise, la tête enrubannée dans de la gaze. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années était installée à son chevet. Harry remarqua qu'elle était très belle et relativement imposante par son maintien. Elle avait un visage ovale, des cheveux blonds bouclés et était vêtue avec élégance.

Les deux femmes les dévisagèrent et le regard de la joueuse se fit dur en découvrant Harry, qui s'empressa d'annuler le sortilège appliqué à son visage.

- Pratique ! commenta Gwenog manifestement contente de le voir.

- Assez, convint Harry.

- Janice Davenport, bureau des Aurors, se présenta sa partenaire, jugeant manifestement inutile de nommer Harry.

- Je suis Isabel Redbird, se présenta l'autre femme d'une belle voix de contralto, présidente du club des Harpies. C'est moi qui ai fait appel à vous. Merci d'être venus aussi vite.

Davenport sortit son carnet et commença :

- D'après nos informations, miss Jones a reçu des lettres de menace ces derniers temps et, ce matin, a fait une chute pendant un entraînement.

- Son balai a été trafiqué, affirma la présidente.

- Cela reste à déterminer, répliqua calmement Davenport. Je veux voir le balai. Je veux savoir où il était rangé et quelles sont vos mesures de sécurité en la matière. Nous examinerons les lettres de menace, ainsi que l'ensemble du courrier reçu par Miss Jones ces derniers mois pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de correspondance entre les écritures. Il nous faudra aussi nous assurer que les autres joueuses n'ont pas reçu de courrier similaire.

- Je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite, prévint Gwenog.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tenir des conférences de presse et mon collègue non plus, riposta Davenport.

La joueuse regarda froidement son interlocutrice avant de hocher la tête, comme si elle décidait que l'autre lui plaisait finalement. La présidente se leva :

- Je vous accompagne à Holyhead, indiqua-t-elle. Gwenog, je compte sur toi pour être raisonnable et rester couchée.

- Je vais très bien...

- Tu ne sors pas tant que tu as ton bandage, la coupa fermement Isabel Redbird. Tu sais que tout scandale pourrait te coûter ta place dans l'équipe galloise.

La joueuse se renfrogna mais ne répondit rien. Harry se retransforma, et ils rejoignirent le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. La directrice passa devant eux dans la cheminée pour en dégager l'accès à l'autre bout.

Ils émergèrent dans une pièce assez mal rangée. Des capes pendaient aux nombreuses patères qui couvraient les murs. Des chandails traînaient sur les bancs qui se trouvaient contre les cloisons et des dizaines de chaussures de diverses tailles, formes et couleurs étaient éparpillées sur le sol.

- Ne faites pas attention au désordre, soupira Isabel Redbird. La plupart de nos filles ne sont pas portées sur le rangement.

Harry se dit que le caractère désordonné de Ginny - qui l'agaçait prodigieusement parfois - trouvait ici à s'épanouir.

- Combien y a-t-il de cheminées raccordées au réseau, ici ? s'enquit Davenport en examinant celle dont ils sortaient.

- Il n'y a que celle-ci. Les autres servent uniquement au chauffage et nous en avons une dizaine de communication. Seules les joueuses et le personnel utilisent cette arrivée. Les visiteurs accèdent au domaine par le portail qui donne sur le village.

- Ce portail est gardé, je suppose, se fit préciser Davenport.

- Il faut une clé pour rentrer. Toutes les filles l'ont, ainsi que le personnel

- Ça fait combien de personnes ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Vingt-cinq à peu près, indiqua Isabel Redbird.

- Et vous avez beaucoup de visiteurs ? continua Davenport.

- Pas énormément. Essentiellement des journalistes et les livraisons chaque matin. Nous faisons également appel à des artisans extérieurs pour des travaux ponctuels. Je pense aussi que ces demoiselles font parfois entrer leurs amoureux dans le Foyer, même si c'est interdit et que notre intendante est supposée veiller au grain.

Harry tenta de garder une expression neutre et fit semblant de noter les informations recueillies sur son carnet.

- Ça fait du monde, analysa Davenport. Où rangez-vous les balais ?

- Dans la partie que nous appelons le Gymnasium, expliqua Isabel Redbird. Ce périmètre comprend le terrain de jeu, l'atelier de réparation des balais et le petit Gymnase. Le petit Gymnase est le bâtiment où se trouvent les vestiaires, la salle de gymnastique et le local contenant les casiers à balai. Il faut une autre clé pour accéder au Gymnasium.

- Possédée par les joueuses et le personnel, supposa Harry.

- Pas tout le personnel. Seulement le personnel technique et l'intendante.

- Pouvons-nous avoir les noms ?

La directrice leur énuméra toutes les joueuses (elles étaient quatorze), puis leur donna les noms de l'infirmière, l'entraîneuse, la magingénieur en balai et l'intendante.

- Et il y a moi, bien entendu, conclut-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas d'hommes qui travaillent ici ? demanda Harry amusé.

- Si, il y a le cuisinier, Mr Petrucci, et des intervenants occasionnels pour l'entretien du domaine.

- Ces derniers sont-ils amenés à intervenir dans le Gymnasium ?

- Oui, mais quand cela arrive, ils sont accompagnés par Mrs Norris, l'intendante. C'est également elle qui donne les clés au personnel de ménage pour le nettoyage des vestiaires.

- Si on allait voir ces fameux casiers, décida Davenport.

Les deux Aurors furent emmenés à travers un couloir puis passèrent devant un réfectoire où une femme mettait la table pour une vingtaine de personnes.

- Ajoutez deux couverts à ma table, lui fit Isabel Redbird en s'arrêtant à la porte. Nous avons des invités. Merci de prévenir le cuisinier.

La femme grommela, manifestement mécontente de ce surcroît de travail. Sans y prêter attention, leur guide continua sa route et les entraîna vers une double porte. Elle sortit un jeu de clés de sa poche et ouvrit un des battants.

La porte donnait sur un grand espace dégagé, délimité par la façade du bâtiment dont ils sortaient et une haute haie d'Alihotsy. On pouvait voir un vaste stade de Quidditch, un bâtiment bas tout en longueur, ainsi qu'une espèce de petite bicoque. Les joueuses étaient à l'entraînement au dessus du terrain de sport. Harry repéra sans peine Ginny, facilement reconnaissable à sa tresse rousse. Elle enchaînait une série de passes compliquées avec ses compagnes.

La directrice montra la plus grande des constructions :

- On l'appelle le petit Gymnase. C'est là que nous allons.

Ils traversèrent une pelouse bien entretenue d'un pas rapide car le froid était vif. La porte que la directrice poussa pour eux donnait directement dans une grande salle remplie d'instruments de gymnastique sur lesquels plusieurs jeunes femmes travaillaient. Elles regardèrent les intrus avec curiosité. L'une d'elles, en laquelle Harry reconnut Gilda la compagne de chambre de Ginny, le salua de la main. Ils traversèrent la salle vers le mur du fond qui comportait deux portes.

- Les vestiaires sont par là, indiqua Isabel Redbird en montrant celle de droite.

- On peut voir ? demanda Davenport.

La directrice haussa les épaules et frappa. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce rappelait celui de la salle d'arrivée. Harry tenta de ne pas voir les vêtements et sous-vêtement féminins qui jonchaient le sol et les bancs. Il y avait au fond trois cabines de douche heureusement vides. Quand Davenport hocha la tête pour témoigner qu'elle avait vu ce qu'elle voulait voir (sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue à la pièce que la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés), Isabel Redbird ouvrit la porte de gauche qui donnait sur le local à balais.

- L'accès n'est pas spécialement protégé puisque nous sommes déjà dans un périmètre à accès restreint, reconnut leur hôtesse, mais chaque casier est théoriquement fermé magiquement par sa propriétaire.

Le nom des joueuses était inscrit sur les étroites portes qui défendaient les casiers. Davenport tenta d'en ouvrir plusieurs. Le premier résista mais les autres se laissèrent ouvrir, révélant qu'ils étaient vides. C'était le cas de celui marqué 'Gwenog Jones'.

- Elles ne les ferment pas quand elles ont pris leurs balais, remarqua Harry.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda la directrice. De toute façon, il est rare qu'on cherche à trafiquer les balais en dehors des périodes de compétition. Et durant ces périodes, les balais sont protégés dans des lieux plus sûrs après avoir été vérifiés. J'ai des casiers spéciaux dans mon bureau et je vous garantis que personne, à part moi, ne pourrait les ouvrir. Tous les stades officiels ont un endroit particulier où les balais des joueurs sont transférés sous le contrôle des responsables de clubs.

Harry et sa partenaire tentèrent ensuite de déterminer les différentes manières d'accéder au local à balais. Ce dernier n'avait pas de fenêtre, il fallait donc nécessairement passer par la salle de sport, qui n'était accessible que par la porte principale. Cependant, les deux Aurors démontrèrent rapidement que les étroites fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur n'étaient pas des obstacles insurmontables pour un sorcier déterminé à entrer.

Ils firent ensuite le tour du périmètre. Un sortilège anti-transplanage avait été appliqué sur le lieu et la haie s'avérait réellement infranchissable. Isabel Redbird leur assura que des charmes empêchaient non seulement le passage mais aussi l'espionnage :

- Vous pouvez sortir et vérifier : il est impossible de l'extérieur d'entendre ou de voir ce qui se passe ici.

Pour n'omettre aucune piste, les deux Aurors passèrent deux heures à vérifier l'inviolabilité du lieu. En fin de matinée, ils étaient convaincus que le coupable n'avait pu venir que par la porte fermée à clé du bâtiment principal.

Ils étudièrent ce passage avec soin. Ils s'assurèrent que le battant fermait correctement et que la serrure n'avait pas été forcée. Un charme faisait en sorte que la porte se referme si on ne la retenait pas, ce qui excluait qu'on l'ait laissée ouverte par négligence. Harry tenta de la bloquer en mettant une branche d'arbre entre les deux battants, mais une sonnerie retentit au bout de vingt secondes.

- C'est une sécurité si on empêche la porte de se fermer, expliqua Isabel Rebird.

C'était un sortilège classique et il n'avait pas été brisé, notèrent les Aurors sur leurs carnets.

- Et s'il n'y a personne aux alentours ? La nuit, ce bâtiment est vide, non ?

- Cela sonne aussi au Foyer où Mrs Norris vit en permanence, leur assura la directrice.

Visiblement, seule une personne munie d'une clé avait pu accéder au local à balai. Cela restreignait considérablement le nombre des suspects. Harry espéra que cela simplifierait l'enquête.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**17/10/2009 : Notes concernant ce chapitre :** Mrs Redbird (ainsi que la plupart des joueuses que l'on rencontrera dans le prochain chapitre) a été gracieusement caractérisée par **Lilou Black**. Vous pouvez la remercier, grâce à elle vous aurez des _descriptions_.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**. Merci de me signaler si vous avez bien pu y avoir accès

**Chronique littéraire** : Je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé, mais j'ai découvert une histoire qui m'a bien plu, cet été.

C'est une histoire mettant en scène Harry et le professeur Rogue. Ce n'est pas un slash et Rogue n'est pas le père caché de Harry non plus. On sort donc des lieux communs et c'est intéressant, bien écrit et exempt de fautes d'orthographe. Cela s'appelle **Shadow** et c'est de** Keina Snape **(/s/3770518/1/Shadow).

Pour ceux qui ont aimé La Déclaration de guerre, **James E. Malloy** a repris le concept (avec la permission de Jeconais) et nous donne sa version qui, selon des dires restera dans le domaine du comique, contrairement à l'original qui a changé de cap en cours de route. Cela s'appelle **Le choc des Titans** et c'est là : /s/4760209/1/

Merci de leur laisser des commentaires, si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, indiquez simplement que c'est moi qui vous ai envoyé !

Bonne lecture.

Quant à moi, je vous dis **à samedi prochain**.

**ooOoo**


	4. IV : Enquête chez les Harpies

** - LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**IV : Enquête chez les Harpies**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 4 décembre 2002

* * *

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Harry et sa collègue furent conviés à rejoindre le réfectoire. Les joueuses étaient en train de s'installer quand ils traversèrent la pièce. Leur présence fut amplement commentée et les chuchotements excités remplacèrent le joyeux brouhaha qui les avait accueillis. Celles qui avaient croisé Harry lors de la soirée à Holyhead le saluèrent de la tête et il répondit de même. Ses yeux cherchèrent Ginny qui ne sembla guère enchantée par sa présence. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. La présidente les fit s'installer à sa table et leur présenta les autres convives :

- Voici Natacha Winckler, notre infirmière. C'est elle qui bichonne les joueuses, décide de leur régime et des soins qu'elles doivent recevoir.

C'était une femme très grande, aux cheveux châtain foncé coiffés en une queue de cheval qui ne lui allait pas vraiment. Elle portait une blouse blanche sur sa robe de sorcière et, en se penchant vers elle pour lui serrer la main, Harry sentit une odeur qui lui était familière. Il mit quelques secondes à l'identifier : c'était la fragrance des onguents qu'il avait l'habitude d'associer à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et à Madame Pomfresh.

- Vous aurez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire avec Sophie Brush qui est notre magingénieur en balais, continua Isabel Redbird en leur désignant une femme assez musclée et dotée d'épais sourcils.

- Mon frère était un de vos fans, dit Davenport en lui serrant la main. Il dit que même aujourd'hui, personne ne vous arrive à la cheville pour la roulade du paresseux. (1)

- Oh, c'est très gentil de sa part.

Harry se demanda ce que ferait Ginny quand elle n'aurait plus l'âge de jouer en professionnelle. Il ne la voyait pas se convertir dans la technique. Comme entraîneuse, peut-être. Justement, la directrice leur présentait l'entraîneuse des Harpies, Atalante Gruber.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un très bon attrapeur, fit gentiment celle-ci à Harry.

- Seulement au niveau amateur, répondit-il modestement. Ginny me bat sans problème depuis que vous vous occupez d'elle.

Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait d'évoquer ses liens avec une des joueuses mais il décida que ne pas en parler était parfaitement hypocrite, compte tenu qu'ils avaient fait la une des journaux quelques semaines auparavant. D'ailleurs, il sentit que sa réponse n'avait pas déplu à l'entraîneuse qui se rengorgea :

- C'est une bonne recrue, lui confia-t-elle. C'est vous qui l'avez entraînée à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

- A partir de sa cinquième année, précisa Harry. Avec son frère Ron Weasley comme gardien, cela nous a fait gagner la coupe.

- Charlie Weasley n'a-t-il pas joué aussi dans le temps ? demanda Sophie Brush, la spécialiste des balais. J'ai entendu dire que les Catapultes de Caerphilly ont tout fait pour l'avoir, mais qu'il a finalement choisi une autre voie.

- Je savais que Charlie était excellent attrapeur, mais j'ignorais qu'il aurait pu faire une carrière professionnelle, s'étonna Harry.

- Cela avait été très commenté dans le milieu à l'époque, confirma l'infirmière. Que fait-il maintenant ?

- Il travaille dans une réserve de dragons, l'informa Harry. J'ai également joué avec les jumeaux Weasley qui faisaient une superbe équipe de batteurs. Selon les termes d'Olivier Dubois, ils étaient des cognards humains, se rappela-t-il avec nostalgie.

- Il y a des familles comme ça, fit remarquer Sophie Brush. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, c'était les frères Prewett qui faisaient une équipe de batteurs formidables. Je jouais pour Poufsouffle et je peux vous dire qu'avec les Gryffondor, on s'est mutuellement chipés la coupe plusieurs années de suite !

- Vous jouez ? demanda l'entraîneuse Gruber à Janice Davenport.

- Non, je ne m'intéresse pas tellement aux compétitions de Quidditch, indiqua la partenaire de Harry. Je préfère les championnats de Duel.

- Seulement en spectatrice ? insista Sophie Brush.

- J'ai été vice-championne de la ligue Britannique de 76 à 78, leur révéla l'Auror. Maintenant, je me contente d'assister aux épreuves et de participer ponctuellement à l'entraînement des jeunes champions.

Durant le repas, ils se cantonnèrent à des sujets neutres. Quand ils se levèrent, Harry tenta de rencontrer le regard de sa fiancée mais elle lui tournait le dos. Avec la magingénieur, Harry et sa partenaire repassèrent dans l'enceinte du Gymnasium et se rendirent dans l'édifice modeste qui se dressait près du petit Gymnase.

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse pénétrer ici, précisa Sophie Brush en posant sa baguette sur la porte de l'atelier.

Son lieu de travail n'était composé que d'une seule pièce. Il y avait un large établi au centre de l'espace et de nombreux outils, soigneusement rangés sur des étagères ou suspendus à des crochets le long des murs. La netteté et l'ordre de l'endroit contrastaient fortement avec les pièces où les joueuses entreposaient leurs affaires.

Tout en fermant la porte, la spécialiste continuait à expliquer :

- Les sécurités ont été particulièrement renforcées il y a seize ans, quand Gwenog, qui venait d'arriver ici, s'est introduite dans l'atelier et a gonflé la propulsion de son balai. Elle a évidemment eu un accident et seule la chance a fait qu'elle s'en soit tirée sans dommage. Cette tête brûlée a failli mettre fin à sa carrière avant même qu'elle ne commence. Je faisais encore partie de l'équipe cette année-là, et je peux vous dire que la directrice de l'époque nous a passé un sacré savon. Depuis, l'accès à l'atelier fait l'objet d'une sécurité particulière.

- Ça fait donc seize ans que Miss Jones joue, nota Davenport. A quel âge est la retraite pour les joueurs de Quidditch ?

- On dépasse rarement trente ans dans ce métier, la renseigna Sophie Brush. Moi, j'ai arrêté à vingt-huit, quand j'ai eu mon premier enfant. Sachez que c'est un sujet tabou, à ne jamais aborder devant Gwenog. La dernière personne qui en a parlé devant elle a été changée en cloporte.

- Elle ne me fait pas peur, répliqua calmement Davenport.

- Bon, c'est à vous de voir. Mais sachez qu'on murmure que c'est sans doute sa dernière année et qu'elle profitera de la coupe du Monde pour finir en beauté.

- Sa nomination est certaine ?

- Rien n'est certain tant qu'on n'a pas les listes, mais ce serait étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas retenue. Il est cependant à craindre que, si le bruit se répand qu'on lui en veut, cela fasse réfléchir la fédération.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde au courant, remarqua Harry. Toute l'équipe, pour commencer.

- Personne dans l'équipe n'a intérêt à ce que ça se sache, surtout tant qu'on ne sait pas si ce genre de mésaventure ne va pas arriver à une autre.

- Il faudrait peut-être mettre en place des protections supplémentaires, remarqua Harry.

- Ce midi, Isabel a dû vérifier elle-même que tous les casiers ont bien été fermés et elle recommencera ce soir. Il est également prévu que demain matin je fasse une inspection générale des balais avant que l'entraînement ne commence.

- Les avez-vous vérifié ce matin, après l'accident, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Bien sûr. Ne vous en faites pas, le balai de votre fiancée n'a pas été trafiqué.

- Avez-vous déterminé ce qui a cloché avec celui de Miss Jones, recentra Davenport.

- Cela semble très artisanal. A première vue, toute une série de sorts ont été jetés.

- Du genre ?

- Des sorts courants, faciles à appliquer comme Finite incantem, Tarrentella, Failamalle. J'ai aussi repéré des sortilèges de confusion, catapultage, vous voyez le genre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout vu, mais je vous ai fait une liste.

Harry et Davenport la parcoururent. Aucun sort ne requérait un grand niveau de magie et certains étaient parfaitement incongrus.

- Folloreille !? s'exclama Harry.

- Ça a l'air drôle, comme ça, commenta la spécialiste, mais le résultat a quand même été assez efficace pour que le balai se cabre cinq minutes après son décollage. Cela aurait pu être très grave

- Je suppose que les joueuses connaissent des sorts encore plus spécifiques, supputa Davenport.

- Elles lisent généralement des revues spécialisées, voire des livres de mécanique, pour avoir leur mot à dire quant aux réglages qu'on fait sur leur engin.

- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est l'œuvre d'une joueuse, alors, insista Davenport.

- C'est à vous de déterminer qui a fait ça, éluda la magingénieur. Moi je vous dis ce que j'ai déduit des dérèglements que j'ai constaté sur ce balai.

- Quel sort auriez-vous utilisé pour obtenir ce résultat ? demanda Harry.

- Propulso Limito. C'est assez délicat à lancer et j'aurai même pu faire en sorte qu'il ne se déclenche qu'à haute altitude pour être sûre de ne pas rater Gwenog. Si on l'avait utilisé, cela aurait simplifié votre tâche car on ne doit pas être plus de cinq ici à pouvoir l'appliquer correctement.

- Et vous seriez notre principale suspecte, signala Davenport.

La spécialiste haussa les épaules comme si elle ne prenait pas cette hypothèse au sérieux. Davenport, qui avait attentivement examiné sa réaction, demanda :

- Peut-on voir le balai accidenté ?

Brush se dirigea vers un placard et l'ouvrit, non sans murmurer un mot de passe. Elle récupéra le balai qui s'y trouvait et le posa sur la table de travail, avant de se pousser pour laisser les Aurors s'approcher. C'était un Walkyrie, un engin de compétition commercialisé par la société Friselune. Il était d'un bois précieux et les brindilles qui le composaient étaient parfaitement calibrées. Harry n'était pas un spécialiste, mais il lui sembla que le vernis était d'une texture différente de celui des balais classiques.

- Il est magnifique, remarqua Harry.

- Oui, et Gwenog y tient beaucoup. Le grand Barbarella l'a fabriqué spécialement pour elle. Heureusement qu'il peut être réparé.

Sous le regard attentif de la spécialiste qui devait craindre pour ses délicats réglages, les deux Aurors le bombardèrent de révélateurs de sort, mais ils aboutirent au même résultat qu'elle : pas de magie noire ou de sorts complexes, juste une série de sortilèges simples et hétéroclites.

- Etiez-vous dans le gymnasium entre le moment où Miss Jones a rangé son balai et celui où elle l'a repris ce matin ? demanda Davenport.

- Oui, je suis restée après l'entraînement hier pour rééquilibrer le balai de Patty Paterson. Elle était avec moi et on s'est quittées ici. Elle est allée le ranger pendant que je remettais mes outils en place. Je suis ensuite revenue dans le bâtiment principal pour prendre la cheminée pour chez moi. Quand je suis arrivée ce matin, les joueuses étaient déjà à l'échauffement.

- Avez-vous vu quelqu'un d'autre dans le périmètre du Gymnasium, hier soir ?

- Non, mais j'ai pas tellement regardé non plus. Si une joueuse était en l'air, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas remarquée car j'étais en train de me demander ce que j'allais préparer pour le dîner. Pareil pour les personnes se trouvant dans le petit Gymnase.

- Je suppose que mademoiselle Patterson est en train de s'entraîner, maintenant, avança Davenport.

Sophie Brush sortit de son atelier et regarda vers le stade.

- Elle ne vole pas. Vous devriez allez voir si elle n'est pas en train de faire sa préparation physique. Mais le plus rapide serait de demander à l'entraîneuse. Elle a déjà posé des questions aux filles pendant qu'Isabel emmenait Gwenog à l'hôpital. C'est celle qui porte la robe rouge près des buts, là-bas.

Harry et Davenport se tordirent le cou pour l'apercevoir.

- Vous voulez lui parler ? s'enquit la magingénieur d'une voix amusée.

- Si c'est possible, répondit Davenport.

La spécialiste s'appliqua un Sonorus et appela :

- Atalante, tu peux descendre ?

Même à cette distance, Harry vit que toutes les joueuses regardaient dans leur direction. L'entraîneuse prit le temps de donner des instructions avant de piquer vers eux.

- C'est mon tour ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux en se posant près d'eux.

- Il paraît que vous avez déjà enquêté pour savoir qui était dans le coin quand on a trafiqué le balai de Miss Jones, commença Davenport.

- Oui, je ne savais pas que c'était plus grave, j'ai cru à une simple farce qui avait mal tourné. Vous voulez qu'on aille dans mon bureau ? Il est dans le petit Gymnase.

Davenport accepta et ils s'y rendirent tous les trois. En fait de bureau, c'était une simple table casée dans un recoin de la salle de sport, isolée par une vitre qui faisait office de cloison. Atalante Gruber parvint à leur trouver deux tabourets où ils s'installèrent tant bien que mal.

- Il y a trois joueuses qui ont reconnu s'être retrouvées dans ce bâtiment après le départ de Gwenog. Patty Paterson, une de nos poursuiveuses remplaçantes, qui devait faire régler son balai et qui est venu le ranger ensuite. Il y a aussi Alpha McLoad, notre gardienne, qui a réparé son protège-genou et qui a donc pris sa douche après que les autres soient parties. Leah Maroon est restée pour attendre Alpha. Ces deux là ne se sont pas quittées d'après leurs dires. En partant, elles ont vu Mary Linscott, qui venait faire le ménage.

Harry nota ces noms sur son carnet. Il savait que Leah Maroon était la batteuse qui faisait équipe avec Gwenog Jones.

- Où conservez-vous votre clé d'accès au Gymnasium ? demanda Davenport.

L'entraîneuse mit la main dans l'échancrure de sa robe et en sortit une chaînette à laquelle étaient suspendus un sifflet et deux clés. Harry n'en fut pas étonné. Ginny portait elle aussi un collier de ce genre. Elle le mettait sur sa table de nuit en se couchant avant de le remettre le lendemain matin après sa douche. Il lui arrivait une fois par mois de l'égarer et, avec l'aide blasée des elfes,elle lançait des Accio dans toutes les pièces de la maison pour le retrouver.

- Vous ne l'avez pas laissé traîner hier ? suggéra Davenport.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de la laisser sans surveillance, je ne la quitte jamais avant de rentrer chez moi. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant de mes filles.

Il était clair que c'était les joueuses qu'elle désignait sous ce vocable.

- Si vous saviez ! continua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Des fois, ce sont de vraies gamines. Elles oublieraient leur tête si elle n'était pas vissée sur leurs épaules.

Harry réprima un sourire car c'était ce que disait périodiquement Molly à propos de Ginny.

- Pensez-vous, demanda Davenport, qu'elles oublient parfois de fermer leur casier à balai ?

Atalante Gruber les regarda pensivement.

- Avec elles, tout est possible. C'est vrai qu'elles prennent soin de leurs affaires de sport mais quand on n'est pas en période de compétition elles ont tendance à relâcher leur vigilance.

- Donc, il est possible que Miss Jones n'ait pas fermé son casier.

- C'est possible, oui.

- Elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte en l'ouvrant ce matin ?

- Pas nécessairement. Si elle l'a fermé sans le protéger, elle peut avoir posé sa baguette sur la porte ce matin et récité sa formule d'ouverture sans réaliser qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir à la main.

- Donc n'importe qui aurait pu y accéder.

- Dans l'enceinte du Gymnasium, rappela Atalante Gruber.

- On y revient toujours, je vois, sourit Davenport. Bien, nous n'allons pas vous retarder plus longtemps. Pouvons-nous parler à Miss Paterson ?

Leur entretien avec la joueuse ne leur apporta pas de renseignements supplémentaires. Comme l'avait indiqué Sophie Brush, elle avait posé son balai dans son casier après que la spécialiste en ait fini avec lui. Elle était passée rapidement par les vestiaires pour poser sa robe d'entraînement ce qui lui permettait de confirmer la présence d'Alpha McLoad et Leah Maroon. Elle était partie avant ses camarades et avait tenu la porte à Mary Linscott en sortant du Gymnasium.

- Elle n'avait pas sa clé ? demanda Harry.

- Elle arrivait dans le couloir quand je suis passée et je ne me suis pas posé la question. C'était un geste de politesse, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas l'avoir. Elle vient fréquemment faire le ménage dans cette partie du domaine et je suppose qu'elle a le moyen d'y accéder.

Envoyées par leur entraîneuse, Alpha McLoad et Leah Maroon arrivèrent alors qu'ils remerciaient Patty Paterson pour sa collaboration. Ils les interrogèrent séparément et obtinrent la même version. Elles étaient restées ensemble après le départ des autres joueuses, avaient vu passer Patty Paterson puis Mary Linscott en train de balayer la salle de sport quand elles l'avaient traversée pour repartir vers le bâtiment principal.

Harry et sa partenaire parlèrent aussi à Gilda qui travaillait ses abdominaux dans la salle de Gymnastique. Elle avait quitté le petit Gymnase en même temps que la plupart de ses compagnes et était retournée avec elles au Foyer. Mary Spouse, la batteuse remplaçante qui se trouvait là également fut interrogée dans la foulée : elle était partie en même temps que la plupart de ses compagnes, la veille, puis était rentrée chez elle en cheminée.

Ne voulant pas désorganiser l'entraînement, les deux Aurors convinrent de ne pas obliger les joueuses qui volaient à descendre leur parler tout de suite. Ils décidèrent de retourner interroger Gwenog Jones. Comme Atalante Gruber était repartie s'occuper de ses troupes, ce fut Gilda qui les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de communication après leur avoir expliqué qu'il fallait également la clé pour sortir du périmètre sécurisé.

- Cela ne vous pose pas de problème, quand vous perdez ou oubliez votre clé ? lui demanda Harry.

- C'est vrai que c'est pénible quand ça arrive, convint Gilda. Pour entrer, il faut aller voir la directrice pour qu'elle nous fasse passer et on a toujours droit à un sermon. Ne lui répétez pas, mais moi je préfère voir l'infirmière, Natacha, pour lui demander de me prêter son passe. Elle est beaucoup plus cool qu'Isabel.

- Et dans l'autre sens ? demanda Davenport. Cela n'arrive jamais que la dernière à rester ait oublié sa clé ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Ça m'est arrivé une fois et j'ai attendu qu'une des femmes de ménage arrive. Sinon, on a une sonnette qui sonne chez Isabel et au Foyer. Mais on évite parce qu'Isabel est rarement dans son bureau en fin de journée et qu'obliger Mrs Norris à venir jusqu'ici vous expose à un quart d'heure de récriminations et à des remarques désagréables pendant des jours !

Avant de partir pour l'hôpital, ils passèrent voir la directrice pour lui indiquer qu'ils quittaient les lieux.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, leur indiqua-t-elle. Je suis passée dans la chambre de Gwenog, tout à l'heure, et j'ai retrouvé la dernière lettre de menace qu'elle a reçue. Elle m'a dit ce matin qu'elle s'était débarrassée de toutes les autres.

Les deux Aurors examinèrent la missive. Elle avait pour support un parchemin bon marché, comme on en trouve dans toutes les papeteries. L'encre était noire, sans signe particulier. L'adresse et le texte étaient inscrits en lettres capitales ce qui, Harry le savait, compliquait la reconnaissance des écritures.

'TU TE CROIS MALIGNE MAIS CA NE DURERA PAS', proclamait la lettre. 'TOUT SE PAYE, GARCE !'

- On comprend qu'elle n'ait pas pris ces menaces au sérieux, commenta Davenport. C'est assez puéril, comme style.

- J'aurais quand même préféré qu'on en parle avant, regretta la directrice. J'aurais été plus vigilante.

Ils remercièrent Isabel Redbird puis empruntèrent la cheminée pour retourner à Ste Mangouste. Sur son lit d'hôpital, la batteuse vedette avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme derrière son magazine de Quidditch. Elle les accueillit avec plaisir :

- Ah enfin, quelqu'un se rappelle de moi ! Dis-donc, tu as une drôle de tête comme ça, fit-elle à Harry qui s'était métamorphosé de nouveau pour ne pas être reconnu dans les couloirs.

- C'est ma tête de rechange, sourit-il.

- T'en a une pour chaque jour de la semaine ? plaisanta Gwenog. Ginny doit avoir l'impression de voir du pays !

Harry rit avec elle. Ses manières directes étaient loin de lui déplaire. Il avait rarement des rapports aussi naturels avec les personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de ses proches.

- Hum ! fit Davenport. Si nous en venions à la raison de notre visite ?

Gewnog grimaça comme une élève prise en faute par un professeur et soupira exagérément :

- Je vous écoute.

- Votre directrice nous a confié cette lettre. Avez-vous reçu d'autres menaces ces derniers temps. Les avez-vous encore ?

- On a dû m'en envoyer une ou deux du même tonneau avant, mais je ne les ai pas gardées. Vous savez, on reçoit régulièrement des trucs pas clairs, indiqua la joueuse. La plupart du temps, on les jette parce qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Entre les bonnes femmes jalouses de voir leur mec nous reluquer, les supporters des autres clubs, les traditionalistes qui trouvent anormal que des femmes se donnent en spectacle au lieu de se marier et d'élever une nichée de mouflets, des lettres désagréables on en reçoit au moins une par semaine.

- Il y a une différence entre des injures et des menaces, fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus rare, surtout que j'ai pas la réputation de me laisser faire, convint Gwenog. Comme elles ne me font pas peur, je n'y prête pas vraiment attention.

- Avez-vous fait l'objet d'autres formes d'attaque, demanda Harry. Des affaires détruites, abîmées ou déplacée, par exemple.

- Détruites ou abîmées, non, jamais. Déplacées, je ne peux pas vous dire. Je ne me rappelle jamais où je les pose.

- Quand avez-vous reçu cette série de lettres ?

- Je crois que ça a commencé cet été. On était en plein championnat et j'avais d'autres cognards à battre. J'ai eu celle-ci il y a trois jours.

- Comment vous est-elle parvenue ?

- Par hibou, je suppose.

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion et dit :

- C'était samedi dernier et j'étais dans ma chambre quand le hibou est arrivé. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours la lettre. Si j'avais été dans le salon, je l'aurais jetée au feu tout de suite. Il me semble que c'était un hibou postal... Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je préfère les hiboux postaux parce qu'ils n'attendent pas qu'on leur donne quelque chose à manger contrairement aux hiboux particuliers qui ont l'habitude qu'on les gâte. Celui-là est reparti rapidement sans faire d'histoire.

- A quelle heure est-il arrivé ? s'enquit Davenport.

- Vers trois heures de l'après-midi je crois.

L'Auror calcula :

- On est à cinq heures de vol de Pré-au-Lard en hibou normal. Ce n'était pas un express ?

- Non, juste une chouette hulotte.

- Posté samedi à dix heures du matin environ alors. Il faut juste qu'on vérifie qu'il n'y a pas eu de tempête qui l'aurait dérouté et aurait rallongé le temps de délivrance. Bien, autre chose : l'écriture du billet vous était-elle familière ? Toutes les lettres de menace que vous avez reçues ces dernières semaines sont-elles de la même main ?

- Je crois, mais j'en mettrais pas mon balai au feu.

Davenport tapota pensivement son carnet avec sa plume.

- On va passer tout de suite à la poste, décida-t-elle. Quand devez-vous sortir ?

- On ne me l'a pas dit, mais j'espère que c'est pour bientôt. Je vais devenir folle si je reste ici plus longtemps !

Ils prirent congé puis cheminèrent directement vers la poste de Pré-au-Lard. Pour gagner du temps, Davenport demanda à voir directement le directeur du site. Elle lui exposa la situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il collaborait dans le cadre d'une enquête et il savait parfaitement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il les mena à l'arrière. Il y avait une grande pièce avec des casiers tout le long des murs et de grandes tables sur lesquelles des employés triaient les parchemins qu'ils prenaient dans un énorme panier.

- Qui était aux envois samedi dernier ? demanda le directeur.

- Moi, se désigna un des préposés au tri.

- Ces messieurs-dames du bureau des Aurors veulent te poser des questions, lui indiqua son supérieur.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux impressionnés, manifestement plus habitué à être en contact avec la police magique qu'avec les Aurors. Harry se félicita d'avoir conservé sa métamorphose pour simplifier leurs démarches. Le jeune Auror donna au postier tous les éléments dont ils disposaient. Ce dernier leur demanda de le suivre dans le bureau des envois.

La pièce était nettement plus petite et donnait directement sur la volière de l'établissement. Pendant que leur indicateur regardait dans un gros cahier, Harry regarda les centaines d'oiseaux alignés sur les perchoirs. Il se rappela l'avoir visitée du temps où il était à Poudlard, lors d'une des sorties qu'il avait été autorisé à faire.

- J'ai trouvé, annonça l'employé. J'ai seulement trois envois qui correspondent pour samedi matin. Chouette hulotte revenue vers huit heures du soir. Le temps était clair et vent modéré dans le sud, il n'y a donc pas de cause de retard ce jour là dans cette direction. Le problème, c'est que j'ai bien fait une vingtaine de départs ce matin-là, alors je ne me souviens pas de tout le monde.

Pour lui rendre la mémoire, Davenport lui montra l'enveloppe de la lettre reçue par Gwenog. L'homme haussa les épaules en la déchiffrant :

- Des comme ça, j'en envoie trente par jours. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Si vous me montrez quelqu'un, je peux vous dire si je l'ai vu dernièrement, mais je ne peux pas vous décrire tous ceux qui défilent ici. Surtout que ça fait quatre jours, maintenant.

- Bien, nous vous remercions de votre coopération, soupira Davenport. Voici mon nom, si quelque chose vous revient, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mot au ministère.

**ooOoo**

Ils reprirent la cheminée publique de la poste centrale et revinrent au domaine des Harpies. Avant qu'ils ne partent, la directrice leur avait indiqué qu'elle les avait enregistrés quand ils étaient arrivés le matin pour qu'ils puissent à leur guise accéder au domaine par le réseau de cheminette.

- On n'a toujours pas parlé à Mary Linscott, fit remarquer Davenport une fois sur place. Il serait peut-être temps de le faire puisqu'elle se trouvait dans le Gymnasium hier soir, selon plusieurs témoignages.

Ils explorèrent le bâtiment principal et découvrirent la personne qu'ils recherchaient dans la cuisine en train d'éplucher des légumes. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans le réfectoire le matin : très brune avec la peau claire.

- Bonjour. Pouvons-nous vous interroger ? lui demanda Davenport.

La femme confirma la version donnée par les autres. Elle était venue à 17 heures chercher la clé du Gymnasium auprès de Mrs Norris et la lui avait rendue une heure et demie plus tard. Patty Paterson lui avait tenu la porte quand elle était passée de l'autre côté et elle avait vu Alpha McLoad et Leah Maroon sortir de leur vestiaire alors qu'elle était en train de nettoyer la salle de sport.

- Nous avons vu une femme qui vous ressemblait dans le réfectoire ce matin, demanda finalement Davenport. Lui êtes-vous apparentée ?

- Oui, c'est ma cousine. Quand notre grand-père est décédé, on s'est rendu compte qu'il nous avait fortement endettés et nous avons dû trouver rapidement du travail. Esther a été engagée la première, il y a cinq ans et elle m'a recommandée auprès de Mrs Redbird.

- Vous aimez ce travail ?

- Je préférerais être chez moi, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas trop dur, les demoiselles sont gentilles avec nous même si elles ne sont pas des modèles d'ordre. Miss Jones a très gentiment signé des autographes pour mon petit garçon, l'année dernière et elle lui a même donné une affiche. Je pense que je préfère être ici que chez un particulier.

- Vous aimez bien Miss Jones, alors.

- Tout le monde l'aime bien, affirma Mary Linscott. Elle est parfois abrupte dans sa façon de parler, mais elle a le cœur sur la main.

Ce fut ensuite au cuisinier de répondre à leurs questions. Il s'appelait Joey Petrucci et avait un fort accent italien. Avant de leur parler, il essuya ses mains sur son tablier déjà douteux et insista pour qu'ils goûtent aux petits gâteaux qu'il avait préparés pour le thé des joueuses.

- Ce n'est pas facile de les gâter tout en obéissant au régime draconien que leur impose Madame l'infirmière, se plaignit-il. Mais quand elles viennent me voir avec leur chagrin d'amour ou démoralisées par un entraînement un peu dur, je ne vais pas leur donner de la salade ! J'ai toujours des douceurs pour faire passer leur vilain cafard.

- Elles ont souvent des contrariétés ? s'enquit Davenport.

- Comme toutes les jeunes filles, vous savez ce que c'est !

- Est-ce qu'elles se disputent parfois entre elles ?

- Ça arrive, mais si vous voulez savoir si l'une d'elle en voulait à Gwenog, ça non ! D'ailleurs aucune d'elles n'irait jusqu'à lui abîmer son balai. Elles respectent les balais, ça oui.

Le cuisinier affirma ensuite avoir quitté le domaine à 16 heures 30 et n'être revenu que le lendemain matin.

- Deux fois par semaine, je quitte mon travail plus tôt, expliqua-t-il. Je prépare le thé et le dîner et Esther ou Mary les servent aux demoiselles.

En tout état de cause, il n'avait pas les clés du Gymnasium, et n'y allait jamais, n'ayant rien à y faire. Ils se firent indiquer le chemin de l'infirmerie et y retrouvèrent Natacha Winckler qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue dans mon royaume ! J'espère que ce n'est pas pour un bobo !

- Non, nous voudrions savoir si vous vous êtes rendue dans le Gymnasium avant-hier soir ou hier matin.

- Je m'y rends régulièrement mais je n'ai pas eu à intervenir sur une joueuse ces jours-ci.

- Vous étiez sur place ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas quitté mon infirmerie de l'après-midi, avant-hier.

- A quelle heure êtes-vous rentrée chez vous ?

- A 18 heures.

- Vous n'avez vu personne qui n'aurait rien eu à faire dans cette partie du bâtiment ?

- Non, je ne joue pas aux concierges. Je suis généralement occupée à faire les menus, prévoir les échauffements personnalisés des filles, prendre soin des diverses foulures et élongations qui nécessitent plusieurs semaines de rééducation, j'ai un programme bien chargé.

Elle portait la clé du gymnasium, ainsi que celles défendant ses armoires à potions, dans une aumônière attachée à sa ceinture qui n'avait, selon ses dires, pas quitté sa place l'après-midi précédent. Quand ils la quittèrent, on était déjà en fin d'après-midi et Davenport décida de rentrer au QG pour mettre au propre et analyser ce qu'ils avaient déjà engrangé comme informations. Ils travaillèrent ainsi une heure à faire un compte-rendu succinct à Faucett de tous leurs interrogatoires. Après qu'ils aient déterminé leur programme du lendemain, Harry put enfin rentrer chez lui.

**ooOoo**

Ginny était déjà au square Grimmaurd quand il y arriva.

- Tu a fait comme si tu ne me connaissais pas au club, remarqua Harry pendant qu'ils se mettaient à table. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes fiancés, tu sais !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu désirais qu'on s'embrasse dans les couloirs, s'étonna Ginny.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me sauter au cou mais tu peux quand même me sourire, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu as cru que j'étais fâchée ?

- Bin oui. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait. J'ai pas demandé à avoir cette enquête tu sais. C'est Gwenog qui a estimé que j'étais un des rares mâles qu'elle pouvait supporter.

- C'est vrai que Gwenog a des préjugés un peu tranchés. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des petits copains, remarque.

- Elle en a beaucoup ?

- Disons qu'elle a une façon assez masculine de faire : c'est juste pour passer du bon temps et, quand elle en a assez, elle passe au suivant.

- Tous les garçons ne sont pas comme ça, protesta Harry.

- C'est vrai, mais ceux qui le sont, sont bien vus, alors que les filles qui font pareil sont des gourgandines.

- C'est ce que tu penses de Gwenog ?

- Gwenog est inclassable. Et je pense qu'elle a des manières trop brusques et trop masculines pour qu'on la traite ainsi. Tu crois que c'est un petit copain délaissé qui s'est vengé ?

- Cela me parait bien compliqué comme manière de faire, réfléchit Harry.

- Tu crois que c'est l'une de nous, alors.

- Tu en penses quoi, toi ? lui retourna Harry.

- Il y a deux mois, je t'aurais dit que c'était pas possible. Mais depuis qu'on m'a abîmé des affaires, je ne jurerais plus de rien. Tu as parlé de ce qui m'est arrivé avec ta partenaire ?

- J'y ai pensé, mais je préfère éviter pour ne pas te mêler inutilement à ça. Je pense vraiment que ces deux affaires sont distinctes. Dans un cas, cela semble être un mouvement de colère ponctuel et dans l'autre, cela a demandé un minimum de réflexion. En plus, j'ai demandé à Gwenog si elle avait eu la même mésaventure que toi, et elle m'a répondu que non.

Ils mangèrent un moment en silence, puis Harry reprit ses questions :

- Avec son caractère, Gwenog doit quand même avoir des ennemis, non ?

- C'est vrai que, soit on l'adore, soit on ne la supporte pas, reconnut Ginny. Elle au moins, elle sait parfaitement qui sont ses amis et ses ennemis. Les joueuses qui ne se sont pas entendues avec elle sont parties jouer dans d'autres clubs.

- Donc ce ne serait pas une joueuse. Et le personnel ?

- Dans la tête de Gwenog, y'a les joueurs de Quidditch et les autres. Elle a infiniment moins d'égard pour la seconde catégorie même si elle peut se montrer sympa quand elle est bien lunée. Il est donc possible qu'elle se soit fait des ennemis dont elle n'a pas conscience. Au fait, ta partenaire a fait sensation avec son bandeau, lui apprit Ginny. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si elle avait porté un œil magique, comme le professeur Maugrey. Pourquoi elle n'en porte pas ? Ça doit rendre des services dans votre métier ?

- Aucune idée. Mais je te laisse le lui demander !

**ooOoo**

* * *

**24/01/2009 : **

(1) : La roulade du paresseux est une figure de Quidditch, un rouleau sur soi-même.

Seconde précision au cas où : lorsque Harry dit qu'il a entraîné Ginny à partir de sa cinquième année, cela correspond au tome 6 (Ginny a un an de moins que Harry).

Je vous rappelle aussi que tous les personnages utilisées dans Les Survivants et Les Bâtisseurs sont réunis dans une biographie qui se trouve sur mon liveJournal (lien sur mon profil) et que je mets à jour chaque semaine.

**Coup de coeur et reconnaissance éternelle : **

Un énorme merci également à **Lilou_Black** qui a mis à ma disposition son talent pour caractériser les personnages du club des Harpies.

La carrière potentielle de Quidditch de Charlie, les magingénieur et autres détails sur le Noble Sport ont été pompés sans vergogne chez **Owlie Wood** qui est une spécialiste dans ce domaine. Lire en particulier _Charlie à tout prix_, une (longue et savoureuse) nouvelle qui se trouve dans son recueil _Dieux du Stade_ et qui raconte ce qu'à fait le club des Catapultes de Caerphilly pour l'engager.

Vos devoir de la semaine consisteront à aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur le travail de ces deux auteures, plus si affinités. Tous les liens sont dans mes favoris.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**. **Merci de me signaler si vous avez bien pu y avoir accès, histoire de savoir si je continue à y mettre mes réponses.  
**

Quant à moi, je vous dis **à samedi prochain**.

**ooOoo**


	5. V : La clé du Gymnasium

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**V : La clé du Gymnasium**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 5 décembre 2002

* * *

Janice Davenport avait décrété que leur première démarche de la journée serait d'interroger Mrs Norris, qui détenait les clés confiées au personnel de nettoyage. Ils s'y rendirent en cheminée. Dans le bâtiment principal, ils tombèrent sur Esther Linscott, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore interrogée. Elle indiqua qu'elle était pressée - elle était attendue en cuisine - mais accepta de répondre à leurs questions.

Elle confirma travailler depuis cinq ans déjà pour le domaine de Holyhead. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait été chargée de s'occuper du petit Gymnase la veille, elle avait nettoyé le Foyer, ce qui était déjà un gros travail car il y avait beaucoup de bazar et qu'il fallait des heures pour faire la poussière correctement. Non, elle n'avait pas la clé du Gymnasium, car Mrs Norris ne la confiait qu'en cas de besoin, et il fallait les lui rendre une heure après, au plus tard.

- On voit que c'est pas elle qui s'en occupe, conclut Esther Linscott. Il faut courir pour tout nettoyer en si peu de temps.

Il était clair qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement l'intendante. Mais il est vrai que personne n'en avait dit du bien. Sur ses indications, ils sortirent du bâtiment principal par une porte donnant sur les jardins. En se rendant au Foyer, qui se dressait à une centaine de mètres, ils traversèrent une vaste pelouse bien entretenue et passèrent devant un potager et une serre.

Alors qu'ils contournaient la résidence pour trouver la porte d'entrée, Harry reconnut le massif de fleurs dans lequel il avait repris pied après être descendu en rappel de la fenêtre de Ginny. Il se retint de lever les yeux vers la chambre de sa fiancée.

Ce fut Mrs Norris elle-même qui leur ouvrit la porte. Elle était aussi sèche et avait une physionomie aussi revêche que Harry s'en souvenait.

- Aurors Potter et Davenport, commença sa partenaire. Nous tentons de déterminer comment le balai de Miss Jones a été ensorcelé. Pourriez-vous répondre à quelques questions ?

- Parce que vous insinuez que c'est moi qui ai fait le coup ? rétorqua la gouvernante d'un ton agressif.

- Je crois que vous pouvez nous aider à déterminer qui a accès aux casiers à balai, répondit diplomatiquement Davenport.

Mrs Norris consentit alors à s'effacer pour les laisser entrer. Ils traversèrent le vestibule d'où partait l'escalier que Harry avait jadis monté sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Une porte à gauche des marches menait à un salon d'aspect confortable qui évoqua la salle commune de Gryffondor au jeune Auror, même si les couleurs dominantes étaient celles du club des Harpies, vert et doré. Il nota également sans surprise que magazines, livres et coussins s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Mrs Norris avait suivi son regard et lança avec acrimonie :

- Ces filles sont de vraies vandales ! Aucun respect pour le travail des autres. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je les laisserais dans leur crasse.

- Quelle est votre fonction, exactement ? demanda Davenport parfaitement imperturbable.

- Je suis intendante, répondit avec hauteur leur interlocutrice. Je suis responsable de cette maison, je dois veiller à ce que les joueuses aient une conduite convenable quand elles sont ici et je supervise également le personnel qui travaille sur le domaine. Je me tue à la tâche pour que personne ne manque de rien avec le budget ridicule qui m'est alloué et, bien entendu, personne ne me témoigne la moindre reconnaissance.

Le ton geignard qu'elle avait adopté en fin de tirade fit grincer des dents à Harry. Il comprenait parfaitement le ressentiment que tous leurs interlocuteurs précédents avaient témoigné à l'égard de l'intendante.

- On nous a dit que vous aviez la clé qui donne accès au Gymnasium, poursuivit Davenport.

- J'ai mon exemplaire et j'en ai un autre pour donner au personnel que j'envoie là-bas.

- Par exemple ?

- Il y a le jardinier qui entretient la haie et la pelouse du terrain de sport. Il vient tous les quinze jours à peu près. Il doit venir demain. Et puis tous les jours, une femme de ménage. Vous pensez bien que cela ressemble à une porcherie en même pas vingt-quatre heures. Je me demande où ces filles ont été élevées.

Harry songea qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre cette femme en présence de Molly Weasley. Certaines expériences explosives gagnent à ne pas être tentées.

- Qui avez-vous envoyé hier nettoyer les vestiaires, s'enquit Davenport ?

- Mary Linscott. Elle est venue prendre la clé à 17 heures et me l'a rendue à 18 heures 30. En retard, comme d'habitude. On ne trouve plus de personnel correct de nos jours ! Sans compter qu'elles sont à peine plus malignes qu'un elfe.

Harry se concentra sur son calepin pour ne pas être tenté de dire ce qu'il pensait.

- Personne d'autre ? continua Davenport.

- Je viens de vous le dire !

- Y seriez-vous allée vous-même ?

- Que vouliez-vous que j'aille faire là-bas ? J'ai bien assez de travail ici. Rien n'est assez beau pour le confort de mesdemoiselles les joueuses ! Mais jamais un mot de remerciement. Que des ingrates !

- Leur arrive-t-il de laisser traîner leurs clés ? demanda Davenport un œil sur un tas de livres empilés dans un coin.

- Tout le temps ! glapit la femme de charge. Et qui doit leur courir après pour leur rendre ? C'est moi, bien sûr. Mais le mal que je me donne, tout le monde trouve ça normal. De vraies chipies, toutes autant qu'elles sont. Il ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée de se débrouiller toutes seules : Mrs Norris n'a qu'à le faire, bien sûr. Tenez, l'été dernier, j'ai passé trois jours à regarder partout pour mettre la main sur le trousseau de la petite Morgan. Elle ne m'a jamais plu, celle-là. Je lui ai toujours trouvé un air sournois.

- Valmai Morgan ? se fit préciser Harry. La poursuiveuse ?

- Oui, et en plus, elle ne l'avait même pas perdue ici. Elle a bien essayé de me faire porter le chapeau, mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire. Elle a eu de la chance que la directrice soit trop occupée avec le championnat, car je lui aurais demandé de sévir.

- Elle a fini par la retrouver ? demanda Davenport.

- A mon avis, la clé est chez elle mais elle n'a pas été fichue de lancer un Accio efficace. Elle a préféré m'enquiquiner pour que je la lui retrouve et, comme je n'avais pas que ça à faire, j'ai fini par la lui faire refaire. Tout ça sur mon budget !

La moue contrariée de l'intendante amena Harry à se demander si cette dernière ne confondait pas parfois la caisse des Harpies avec ses fonds propres. Mais il savait que les sourcils froncés de sa collègue avaient une autre source. Mrs Norris venait de leur révéler qu'une clé avait disparu. Le cercle de leurs suspects s'élargissait du coup et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

- Je vous remercie pour votre amabilité, dit Davenport avec une ironie que Harry ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée.

Un fois reconduits à la porte du Foyer, ils revinrent à pas lents vers le bâtiment principal.

- Morgan n'était pas en haut de ma liste des choses à faire, mais elle vient de gagner quelques places, remarqua Davenport en enveloppant le Foyer d'un regard pensif. Il va falloir qu'on nous confie une de ces fameuses clés, continua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de demander la permission à chaque fois qu'on va au Gymnasium.

La porte d'entrée du bâtiment principal n'était pas verrouillée. Ils traversèrent le vestibule, dépassèrent le pièce d'arrivée où débouchait la cheminée et finirent par trouver sans aide le bureau d'Isabel Redbird. Cette dernière leur confia sa clé en s'excusant de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt.

- Votre enquête avance-t-elle ? demanda la directrice.

- Elle suit son cours, répondit laconiquement Davenport. Quand Miss Jones doit-elle revenir ici ?

- J'ai réussi à la persuader de rester encore une journée à Ste Mangouste le temps que sa blessure à la tête soit complètement cicatrisée. Je suppose qu'elle sera là demain matin à la première heure. Pour votre enquête, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter, insista Mrs Redbird.

- Tout le monde se montre très coopératif, l'assura l'Auror avant d'entraîner Harry vers la porte qui donnait vers le Gymnasium.

**ooOoo**

Une fois au bord de la pelouse du terrain de vol, ils regardèrent en l'air.

- Elle est poursuiveuse, reprécisa Harry. Je vois Ginny et Gilda. Je suppose que la troisième est Morgan.

- On va vite le savoir, répondit Davenport.

Elle s'appliqua un Sonorus et lança :

- Mademoiselle Morgan, s'il vous plait !

la jeune fille recevait justement le souaffle et l'annonce de l'Auror la fit sursauter et rater sa réception. Ginny plongea pour rattraper la balle et le jeu s'arrêta le temps que l'interpellée se décide à piquer vers le sol. Alors qu'elle atterrissait, ils entendirent Atalante Gruber remotiver ses troupes.

- Vous voulez me parler ? demanda la joueuse un peu pâle.

- Oui, cela ne prendra pas longtemps, assura Davenport. Allons nous installer dans le bureau de votre entraîneuse.

Harry et sa partenaire échangèrent un regard pendant qu'ils cheminaient vers le Petit gymnase. La jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir la conscience tranquille. Outre son teint blême, elle triturait nerveusement les boutons de sa robe. Leur enquête allait peut-être se terminer plus vite que prévu. Ils se casèrent tant bien que mal dans l'espace bureau de la salle de sport.

- Où étiez-vous après l'entraînement ? attaqua Davenport.

- Je suis rentrée chez moi, répondit la joueuse d'une voix mal assurée.

- Des témoins pour étayer votre version des faits ? insista l'Auror d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que c'est moi ? s'inquiéta Valmai Morgan.

- Vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille ? insinua Davenport.

- Je n'ai rien fait au balai de Gwenog, affirma la poursuiveuse avec force. Si je ne peux pas le prouver, c'est que j'ai passé ma soirée toute seule, voilà !

Davenport dut juger qu'elle n'en tirerait pas plus à propos de l'emploi du temps de son témoin et changea brutalement de sujet :

- Il parait que vous avez perdu votre clé du Gymnasium il y a quelque temps.

- Je parie que c'est cette vieille pie de Norris qui vous a raconté ça, devina la joueuse d'une voix agacée. Elle me le ressort tous les trois jours. Je n'ai pas perdu ma clé, martela-t-elle. Je l'ai posé un soir sur le manteau de la cheminée du salon et le lendemain midi, elle n'y était plus.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, quelqu'un l'a déplacée. J'ai passé le salon au peigne fin, j'ai utilisé tous les sorts de repérage que je connaissais, en pure perte. J'en ai fait autant dans la chambre que j'ai au Foyer, pour être sûre. Mais cette maudite clé avait disparu.

- Vous ne la portez pas autour du cou ? demanda Harry.

- Si, il y a un ruban qui y est attaché, mais j'avais reçu un coup de soleil sur la nuque et cela me gênait. C'est pour ça que je l'avais retirée, pour passer la soirée avec les autres filles. Ensuite, je suis rentrée dormir chez moi. Le lendemain, j'étais pas en avance et quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais laissé ma clé au Foyer, je me suis arrangée pour accéder au Gymnasium en même temps que quelqu'un d'autre. A midi, je suis allée au Foyer pour la chercher et, là, j'ai vu qu'elle n'y était plus. J'ai demandé à Mrs Norris si elle l'avait rangée ailleurs mais elle a dit que non et j'ai passé une grande partie de ma pause déjeuner à sa recherche. J'ai continué le soir mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée.

- Ça s'est passé quand ?

- En plein championnat. A la mi-juillet.

- Quand exactement ?

- C'était le mercredi entre notre match contre les Flèches et celui contre les Pies. Je ne sais pas le combien c'était.

- Et vous êtes sûre que vous ne l'aviez pas rapportée chez vous la veille ? demanda Harry songeant qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à établir la date exacte.

- Certaine, mais j'ai quand même regardé chez moi. Vu que c'est pas grand, ça a été rapide. Elle n'y était pas.

- Vous recevez du monde, chez vous ?

- Non.

- Même pas un petit ami de temps en temps ? insista Davenport.

- Avec la tête que j'ai, vous croyez que j'ai un petit ami ? lança amèrement Valmai Morgan.

Harry qui prenait des notes leva les yeux de son carnet. Il dévisagea la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, se demandant pour la première fois ce qu'il pensait d'elle comme femme. Ses cheveux d'un brun terne étaient ramenés en arrière en une queue de rat sans grâce. Ses yeux bruns, légèrement globuleux, lui donnaient le même regard fixe que celui de Luna. Elle avait cependant un nez assez fin et une bouche bien dessinée. On ne se sentait pas d'emblée séduit en la contemplant mais elle n'était pas repoussante pour autant.

Le jeune homme n'était pas un spécialiste de la question mais il jugea qu'avec davantage de confiance en elle, la jeune fille aurait autant de chance qu'une autre d'attirer l'attention d'un homme. La poursuiveuse avait soutenu son regard quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux, rouge de honte. Harry quêta désespérément l'aide de sa collègue qui répondit d'un ton plus doux que précédemment :

- Oui, nous le croyons, sinon nous ne poserions pas la question.

Il y eut un moment de silence embarrassant avant que Davenport ne mette fin à l'entretien :

- Je crois que nous vous avons posé toutes les questions que nous voulions. Nous vous remercions pour votre coopération.

Sans oser lever les yeux sur Harry, la joueuse se leva et repartit d'un pas pressé. Quand il fut certain qu'elle était hors de portée de voix, Harry demanda à sa collègue :

- C'est toujours aussi compliqué les filles ?

- Les filles ne sont pas si compliquées, répondit posément Davenport. Ce sont les garçons qui ne sont pas très malins la plupart du temps.

Elle laissa Harry peser sa réponse puis résuma :

- La petite Morgan a laissé sa clé sur la cheminée du Foyer. Le lendemain midi, elle avait disparu. Quelqu'un s'est peut-être introduit dans le Foyer dans l'intervalle et l'aura prise. Dis donc, Potter, comment on fait pour entrer là-dedans ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? bougonna Harry qui n'avait pas tellement apprécié la dernière réplique de sa collègue.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y es jamais entré en douce. J'ai bien vu que tu griffonnais frénétiquement sur ton carnet à chaque fois que le sujet des petits copains était abordé.

- Hum !

- Alors ? Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je suis rentré derrière Ginny sous une cape d'invisibilité, expliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il espéra professionnel. Pour sortir, ce n'est pas difficile. Il suffit de passer par la fenêtre. Les sortilèges de la maison et de la barrière du parc empêchent d'entrer, mais pas de sortir.

- Tu crois qu'on peut entrer sans la complicité d'une joueuse ?

- Même si on arrive d'une façon ou d'une autre à se rendre invisible, c'est pas évident de se glisser par une porte à l'insu de la personne qui l'ouvre, réfléchit Harry qui avait une certaine pratique. Sauf si la personne oublie de la fermer ou reste à discuter devant en laissant le battant ouvert. Ce n'est donc pas impossible, mais il faut avoir de la chance.

- Il va falloir qu'on aille voir de plus près les mesures de sécurité du Foyer. Quelle joie, nous allons revoir cette chère Mrs Norris !

- C'est peut-être son amant à elle qui a fait le coup, proposa hardiment Harry.

- D'ici quelques années, pronostiqua Davenport, tu auras vu tellement de couples improbables que tu seras sérieux en proposant cette hypothèse.

Harry ne répondit pas. Manifestement, ça n'était pas son jour.

Après deux heures d'investigations, ils purent faire un état des lieux des sécurités en place dans le domaine des harpies.

Il y avait seulement deux façons d'entrer dans le domaine : par la cheminée, à condition d'être enregistré ou que quelqu'un de la maison libère le passage, et par le portail du domaine, qui était défendu par une porte fermant à clé. Ce portail bénéficiait des mêmes mesures de sécurité que la porte menant au Gymnasium : on ne pouvait le laisser entrouvert par erreur ni en coincer le battant. Il fallait donc avoir la clé ou attendre qu'on vienne ouvrir. C'était généralement Mrs Norris qui servait de portier. Le périmètre du site était défendu par une haie qui empêchait tout passage en force du fait de ses sorts protecteurs. Par contre, on pouvait l'escalader dans l'autre sens pour quitter discrètement l'endroit. Une couverture anti-transplanage s'étendait en outre sur tout le club.

En revanche, une fois dans le jardin, l'accès au bâtiment principal était libre. La porte s'ouvrait sans difficulté pour faciliter le passage des joueuses et du personnel. Il fallait cependant une clé pour pénétrer dans le Foyer ou attendre que l'intendante vienne ouvrir. Cette clé était différente de celle qui défendait l'accès à l'enceinte que les sportives appelaient le Gymnasium. Il avait été établi qu'on ne pouvait sortir sans clé ou sans complicité de ce lieu.

- C'est pas aussi sécurisé que le ministère ou Poudlard, fit remarquer Davenport.

- Ni Poudlard, ni le Ministère ne sont inviolables, se rappela Harry.

- C'est vrai que même Gringotts n'a pu te résister, admit sa partenaire pensivement. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que pas mal de monde a eu accès à ce fichu local à balai.

- Oui, tous ceux qui ont pu avoir la clé officiellement pour commencer... soupira Harry. Et la personne qui a volé celle de Morgan.

**ooOoo**

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à interroger les joueuses avec lesquelles ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler. Les entretiens ne leur apprirent pas grand chose : toutes ces demoiselles étaient parties à peu près en même temps vers 16 heures 30 et n'étaient revenues que le lendemain matin. Les deux premières à avoir accédé au petit gymnase étaient Annelise Brikley, l'attrapeuse, et Gilda. Elles étaient arrivées en même temps et se trouvaient - de fait - garantes l'une de l'autre. Gwenog avait été la troisième. Elle avait pris son balai en même temps que les deux premières, sans rien sembler remarquer de particulier.

Quand ce fut le tour de Ginny, elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder son fiancé et s'adressa exclusivement à Davenport. Elle déclara être partie du Gymnasium en même temps que les autres mais elle n'avait pas pris la cheminée tout de suite :

- J'avais besoin d'un onguent, expliqua-t-elle, mais l'infirmerie était fermée. Comme Natacha part généralement vers 18 heures, j'ai attendu un moment, mais comme elle n'est pas revenue, j'ai fini par y aller. J'ai dû attendre une vingtaine de minutes.

- Vous êtes sûre de votre horaire ? insista Davenport. Nous avons cru comprendre que Mrs Winckler est effectivement restée jusqu'à 18 heures ce jour-là.

- C'est possible, mais elle n'était pas dans son infirmerie quand j'étais devant.

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent ce qui éveilla l'intérêt de Ginny.

-Tu es sûre de ton horaire ? insista Harry.

- Oui, j'ai regardé l'heure plusieurs fois pendant que je l'attendais, répondit-elle se demandant visiblement pourquoi cette précision était sujette à caution.

L'heure à laquelle les joueuses avaient fini leur entraînement pouvait être considérée comme certaine car elle avait été confirmée par toutes les intéressées. Si Ginny s'était bien rendue tout de suite à l'infirmerie, les affirmations de présence de l'infirmière étaient à revoir.

Ils terminèrent leur série d'interrogatoires - ils avaient encore deux autres joueuses à voir après Ginny - puis quittèrent le Petit gymnase où ils s'étaient installés pour retourner à l'infirmerie. En passant le long du terrain de sport, Harry jeta un œil à l'entraînement en cours. Atalante Gruber exerçait manifestement les poursuiveuses à éviter les cognards. Pas moins de cinq d'entre eux étaient en action et les joueuses avaient fort à faire pour les éviter. Cela rappela à Harry la fois où Dobby en avait enchanté un pour qu'il se focalise sur lui et qu'il avait passé son match à éviter le projectile en folie.

A cet instant, Ginny en avait deux à ses trousses et tentait vaillamment de se placer de façon à recevoir la balle partenaire. Elle vira sec pour attraper le souaffle qui venait vers elle et dût piquer vers le sol dans le même élan pour ne pas se faire assommer par un de ses poursuivants. Elle évita le second de justesse puis remonta en chandelle pour les semer. Elle se trouva libre de ses mouvements durant quelques secondes qu'elle mit à profit pour se rapprocher des buts.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'arrière pour chercher des yeux une de ses partenaires à qui passer le souaffle, et Harry sentit son cœur faire une embardée quand il remarqua qu'un cognard fonçait vers la nuque de sa fiancée. Ginny envoya la balle puis, comme mue par un sixième sens, plongea brusquement vers le sol, évitant le projectile. Mais un autre montait vers elle et heurta violemment son balai qui se mit à tourner follement sur lui-même. Harry laissa échapper un cri d'horreur, mais Ginny parvint à reprendre le contrôle de sa trajectoire et elle s'élança vers l'autre poursuiveuse pour la seconder vers les buts. Davenport prit Harry par l'épaule et le fit pivoter sur lui-même :

­- Je pense que tu en as assez vu, lui dit-elle. Tu vas me faire une crise cardiaque, si tu continues à regarder.

Harry suivit docilement sa partenaire vers le bâtiment principal.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas voir ça, grommela-t-il.

- Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu, alors, conseilla sa partenaire.

- Comme si j'avais le choix ! s'agaça Harry. De toute façon, la dernière fois que je lui ai conseillé de faire attention, elle m'a fait remarquer que j'avais plus de cicatrices qu'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Davenport, Harry sentit le regard de cette dernière sur son front.

- Il est certain que t'entendre prêcher la prudence et la modération doit valoir le détour, lui fit-elle malicieusement remarquer.

Harry soupira. C'était vraiment pas son jour.

**ooOoo**

- On va voir l'infirmière ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent repassés dans le bâtiment principal.

- Oui, autant battre le fer quand il est encore chaud.

Ils toquèrent à la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Déjà de retour ? s'étonna Natacha Winckler.

- On a une petite incohérence sur votre emploi du temps, indiqua Davenport, d'entrée de jeu. Vous n'étiez pas à votre poste entre 16 heures 30 et 17 heures, avant-hier soir.

Leur interlocutrice grimaça mais ne sembla pas surprise par leur annonce.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, soupira-t-elle. Vous pouvez fermer la porte, s'il vous plaît ?

Une fois que Harry eût tiré le battant derrière lui, la femme continua sa tâche en leur tournant le dos - elle nettoyait des instruments de soin dans un évier.

- J'étais bien là jusqu'à 18 heures mais je recevais de la visite, expliqua-t-elle.

- Porte fermée ? s'étonna Davenport en regardant le paravent au fond de la pièce supposé permettre de donner les soins en préservant l'intimité des patientes.

- C'était une visite privée.

- Une personne étrangère au service ? s'enquit Davenport.

- Non. Joey Petrucci.

- Le cuisinier ? retrouva Harry en feuilletant son carnet de notes.

- Oui, le cuisinier.

- Et vous avez fermé la porte à clé ? insista Davenport.

- Oui, exactement pour la raison à laquelle vous pensez.

- C'est votre dernier mot ? persévéra Davenport d'un ton neutre.

- Oui, c'est la vérité, cette fois, affirma l'infirmière.

- Vous comprenez bien que nous allons vérifier.

- Evidemment.

- Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas dit être partie à 16 heures 30 ? demanda Davenport. Nous ne nous serions pas étonnés de savoir votre porte fermée à cette heure-là.

- J'ai rencontré Isabel à 18 heures en partant et nous avons discuté, avoua piteusement l'infirmière.

- C'est pas de chance, convint la partenaire de Harry. Bien, nous vous remercions d'avoir répondu. Bonne soirée.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la cuisine

- Monsieur Petrucci, demanda Davenport.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Pouvez-vous nous indiquer quand vous avez quitté le domaine, il y a deux jours ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, à 16 heures 30.

- Non, monsieur Petrucci, vous n'êtes pas parti aussitôt. Je vous conseille d'interroger votre mémoire.

L'homme eut l'air embarrassé et demanda :

- Quelqu'un m'a vu partir ?

Les deux Aurors gardèrent le silence, se contentant de toiser leur interlocuteur.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit, mais je ne suis pas allé du côté du local à balais. Je n'ai aucune raison d'en vouloir à la petite Jones.

- Où étiez-vous ? répéta patiemment Davenport.

- J'ai dû passer à l'infirmerie. J'avais besoin d'une potion. Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que cela ne regarde personne.

- La prochaine fois, évitez de mentir à des Aurors dans le cadre d'une enquête, lui intima froidement Davenport.

- Je suis désolé, dit l'homme d'un ton gêné. Je ne pensais pas que cela porterait à conséquence.

Les Aurors partirent sous les excuses réitérées du cuisinier.

- Cela ne nous donne pas grand-chose, remarqua Harry

- Sauf s'ils se couvrent l'un l'autre, nota Davenport. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais davantage de soupçons dans ce sens s'ils n'avaient pas tenté maladroitement de nous cacher leur liaison. C'est quand les gens te balancent leurs petites turpitudes sans y être obligés qu'il faut se demander ce qu'ils essaient de dissimuler derrière.

- Donc ils ne sont pas en tête de nos soupçons.

- Pas vraiment. Par contre, je me rends compte que nous n'avons pas interrogé Isabel Redbird et que nous avons failli passer à côté d'un faux témoignage. Allons combler cette lacune.

La directrice était dans son bureau en pleine conversation par cheminée. En les voyant, elle leur fit signe qu'elle n'en avait que pour deux minutes. Ils patientèrent dans le couloir et très vite elle sortit les chercher.

- Pardonnez-moi, je suis en train d'organiser une rencontre amicale en Espagne. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Juste quelques minutes d'entretien, sollicita la partenaire de Harry.

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

- Merci. Eh bien, nous avons posé la question à tout le monde et c'est votre tour, maintenant. Avez-vous été dans le Gymnasium avant-hier soir ?

- Je n'étais pas ici cet après-midi là. J'étais en rendez-vous toute la journée. Je suis juste repassée vers 18 heures, pour reposer mes dossiers et je suis partie immédiatement.

- Qui était encore ici ?

- J'ai échangé quelques mots avec Natacha, l'infirmière. Je n'ai vu personne d'autre car les filles étaient parties. Je pense que Mr Petrucci ne devait plus être ici non plus car il part plus tôt le mardi.

- Bien. Par ailleurs, nous avons tenté de savoir comment la lettre que vous nous avez donnée hier a été envoyée à Miss Jones. Nous savons qu'elle est partie de Pré-au-Lard et à quelle heure, mais nous n'avons pas pu identifier l'expéditeur.

- C'est dommage, regretta Isabel Redbird.

- Comme vous dites. Nous voilà revenus à la case départ. Je pense qu'il est temps de vérifier si cette personne avait déjà écrit à Miss Jones ou à une autre joueuse. Nous aimerions voir leur courrier.

- Oh, vous avez le droit de le leur demander ?

- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de fouiller leur vie privée seulement voir les lettres qu'elles ont reçu de leurs admirateurs les plus insistants. Serait-il possible que vous vous chargiez de les récupérer ? Nous pensons que ce sera plus facile pour elles de vous les confier plutôt qu'à nous.

- Oui, bien sûr, je m'en charge dès ce soir.

- Il nous faudrait en priorité celles de Miss Jones.

- Bien entendu. Vous les aurez demain matin à la première heure.

- Merci beaucoup. Je crois que nous en avons terminé pour ce soir.

**ooOoo**

Il était encore tôt et Harry décida de rendre une petite visite à Ron et George au magasin. Il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse non loin de sa destination. Quand il poussa la porte de la boutique, il eut une heureuse surprise. Une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien l'accueillit par un tonitruant :

- Bonjour et bienvenue chez les sorciers facétieux !

- Bonjour Teddy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'aide Ron et George, affirma le petit garçon. _J'accueille la clientèle_, indiqua-t-il en articulant avec soin toutes ses syllabes comme s'il récitait les mots par cœur.

- Ta grand-mère est ici ?

- Non, elle avait une visite à faire. Elle doit bientôt revenir me chercher.

Harry regarda en direction de la caisse où Ron, tout en continuant à enregistrer les produits qu'on lui tendait lui fit un large signe de la main. George s'occupait d'un autre client, ainsi qu'Eloïse. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans la boutique pour un jour de semaine à l'approche de Noël.

- Tu as embauché le petit ? demanda Harry à Ron quand celui-ci eut fini d'encaisser.

- Non, c'est ma mère qui a embauché Andromeda pour l'aider à organiser le mariage d'après-demain et qui lui a suggéré de nous confier Teddy pendant ce temps. Maman considère qu'organiser les noces de son fils - qui ne lui a rien demandé - est plus important que notre chiffre d'affaires de fin d'année. Comme on n'a pas le temps de faire du baby-sitting, je lui ai confié une mission de confiance pour qu'il arrête de mettre son nez et ses doigts partout. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être curieux, mais la plupart des produits ne sont pas adaptés à un gamin de cet âge.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de Teddy ? demanda-t-il. Je suis sorti tôt aujourd'hui et j'ai envie de marcher un peu.

- C'est pas de refus. Merci Harry.

- Je l'emmène faire un tour. Dis à Andromeda que je le ramènerai directement chez lui après. Eh, Teddy, tu viens avec moi faire un tour à l'animalerie, à côté ?

- Oh oui, oui, oui. Mais qui va accueillir la clientèle ? s'inquiéta consciencieusement l'enfant.

- Je vais m'en charger, intervint George. Je ne le fais pas aussi bien que toi, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

- On y va ! cria Teddy en ouvrant la porte.

- N'oubliez pas sa cape ! lança Eloïse.

- Je vais la chercher, dit Ron.

Il revint rapidement avec le vêtement, embrassa l'enfant et lui donna un paquet de pastilles multicolores qui avaient pour effet de colorer la langue de celui qui les mangeait.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, bonhomme. Voilà ton salaire.

Harry tendit la main et son filleul s'y accrocha. Ils sortirent dans la rue et Harry regarda le ciel nuageux. Il allait sans doute neiger. Teddy l'entraîna avec empressement vers l'animalerie.

- Dis, Harry, je pourrais avoir un rat ?

**ooOoo**

* * *

**31/01/2009 : **

J'ai bien pris note que certains d'entre vous n'ont que moyennement apprécié le chapitre précédent, car trop linéaire et trop axé sur l'enquête. J'ai tenté de relire ce chapitre avec ces remarques à l'esprit.

Je n'ai pas changé grand chose, cependant, car c'est difficile de changer en cours de route. Mais je vous affirme qu'on ne parlera pas que de l'enquête la semaine prochaine.

Je vous rappelle aussi que tous les personnages utilisées dans Les Survivants et Les Bâtisseurs sont réunis dans une biographie qui se trouve sur mon liveJournal (lien sur mon profil) et que je mets à jour chaque semaine. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous vous sentez perdus

**Question récurrente : c'est quoi cette histoire de police magique ****? ****(évoquée en début du chapitre précédent) **

Dans les HP 3 Fudge dit : _Seule la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique auraient eu une chance face à Black_ (Magical Law Enforcement Squad, composée de Hit Wizards, selon le Lexicon). On note que c'est antérieur de deux tomes à l'introduction des Aurors. Est-ce une erreur de Jo ?

J'ai dû me dépatouiller avec ça.

Même si le texte va dans ce sens, je trouvais superflue l'existence d'une autre section spéciale s'occupant des criminels les plus dangereux. Par ailleurs, comme les Aurors sont présentés comme une élite spécialisée en magie noire, il est logique d'imaginer qu'il y a une autre police, s'occupant des vols et autres petits délits.

Pour des raisons scénaristiques, j'ai élargit la compétence des Aurors aux morts suspectes et trafics de produits susceptibles d'être utilisés en magie noire. Comme certains ont trouvé ça indigne des Aurors, je pense que j'ai bien fait de prévoir un autre service pour traiter le reste.

**Coup de coeur et reconnaissance éternelle : **

Un énorme merci à **Lilou_Black** qui a mis à ma disposition son talent pour caractériser les personnages du club des Harpies.

**Mes lectures : **J'ai beaucoup aimé **La fée voleuse** d'_Elizabeth Moonstone_ (/s/4813987/1/La_fee_voleuse). C'est assez particulier, mais très fort et très beau (chapitre unique, commentaires bienvenus).

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**.

Quant à moi, je vous dis **à samedi prochain** et cela s'appellera **Une vieille amitié**.

**ooOoo**


	6. VI : Une vieille amitié

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**VI : Une vieille amitié  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 13 décembre 2002

* * *

Après avoir ramené Teddy à sa grand-mère, Harry était rentré au square Grimmaurd où il avait retrouvé sa fiancée. Ils avaient parlé de choses et d'autres puis, après le dîner, elle s'était plongée dans un magazine tandis qu'il finissait un roman policier moldu, genre de littérature à laquelle il avait pris goût après qu'Hermione l'y ait initié l'année précédente.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bain pour se coucher qu'elle avait demandé d'une voix gênée, comme si elle s'était promis de ne pas en parler :

- Ce que j'ai dit sur Natacha va lui amener des problèmes ?

- A priori non, avait répondu Harry.

- Elle avait dit qu'elle était là, c'est ça ? avait insisté Ginny. A l'heure où je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

- Nous savons où elle était, la rassura-t-il.

- Et vous avez une idée de qui a fait le coup ?

- Tu crois que j'ai le droit de te le dire ? avait doucement demandé Harry en s'installant dans le lit auprès d'elle.

- Non, excuse-moi, avait-elle précipitamment reconnu d'un ton contrit.

- Je comprends que tu aies besoin de savoir, avait-il répondu. Pour moi aussi c'est déstabilisant, cette histoire. Tu sais, j'étais pas très à l'aise quand nous t'avons interrogée.

Elle était venue se blottir contre lui et d'un commun accord, ils avaient interrompu la discussion.

**ooOoo**

Quand Harry se présenta au QG des Aurors le lendemain matin, il retrouva Davenport devant un bureau encombré par une grosse pile de parchemins pliés.

- Je suis passée à Holyhead ce matin, expliqua-t-elle et Miss Jones, de retour au bercail, m'a elle-même confié tout son courrier. Trouve-toi une chaise. On va les lire et les classer par genre.

Harry s'exécuta et s'installa près de sa partenaire. Il ne savait pas s'il était déçu ou soulagé de ne pas travailler sur la correspondance des autres joueuses. Ginny n'avait pas commenté la possibilité d'avoir à confier son courrier aux Aurors, mais Harry savait qu'elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas d'y être contrainte.

Au bout de trois heures, les deux Aurors avaient terminé leur lecture. Le courrier se divisait en trois piles : missives admiratives de fans qui encourageaient la joueuse et son équipe, amis de la joueuse qui donnaient de leurs nouvelles ou lui proposaient une rencontre, missives enflammées d'hommes (et même d'une femme) témoignant de l'attrait physique qu'elle exerçait sur eux, dans des termes parfois assez crus.

- Eh bien, y'en a qui se gênent pas, commenta Harry à la lecture d'une missive particulièrement pimentée.

- Je suppose que toutes les joueuses en reçoivent de ce genre, remarqua Davenport.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais eu accès aux lettres de Ginny - il ne lisait pas le courrier qui ne lui était pas destiné - et ne s'était jamais demandé quel genre de messages elle recevait. En imaginant Ginny lire les lignes qu'il avait entre les mains, il eut du mal à maîtriser la vague d'agacement qui le submergea soudain. Cette enquête commençait à lui peser et en repensant à leur discussion de la veille, il était certain que Ginny ne l'appréciait guère, même si elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas l'exprimer clairement.

Inconsciente des pensées - ou suffisamment discrète pour faire semblant ne rien remarquer - Davenport indiqua :

- Je pense qu'il est temps de faire le point sur notre affaire. Qui a eu accès au local ? Qui pourrait vouloir du mal à Gwenog Jones ? L'attaque était-elle destinée à la blesser ou simplement à lui faire peur ?

Harry se secoua et se força à focaliser son attention sur son enquête :

- Suite à la disparition de la clé de Morgan, toute personne ayant accès au Foyer a pu pénétrer dans le Gymnasium, rappela-t-il.

- On va commencer par ceux du domaine, alors. Qui pourrait en vouloir à Jones ? Commençons par l'aspect sportif.

- Gwenog ne va sans doute pas tarder à prendre sa retraite, rappela Harry. On peut donc écarter l'hypothèse qu'une joueuse veuille la pousser de côté pour prendre sa place.

- On lui demandera quand même confirmation sur ce point, décida Davenport en notant ce qu'ils disaient.

- Mais il y la coupe du monde, continua Harry. Ya-t-il d'autres galloises dans l'équipe avec qui elle entre en compétition ?

- La personne qui a volé la clé a pu le faire pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. Il va nous falloir la liste de tous les batteurs gallois de niveau national.

- On a une dizaine d'équipes, compta Harry. Si on ne compte que les titulaires, cela nous fait vingt batteurs. Statistiquement, il doit y en avoir à peu près cinq qui sont originaires du pays de Galles.

- Je compte sur toi pour récupérer leurs noms, indiqua sa collègue et ce fut le tour de Harry de griffonner sur son carnet. Maintenant, continua-t-elle, voyons les inimitiés personnelles. Qu'avons nous tiré de nos interrogatoires ?

- Mrs Norris n'a pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, se rappela Harry.

- Elle n'aime personne. Pourquoi s'attaquerait-elle plutôt à Jones qui va bientôt partir ? objecta Davenport.

- Elle a peut-être une raison particulière de lui en vouloir. C'est une femme très vindicative, soutint Harry. Et Gwenog a un caractère un peu particulier.

- D'accord, on la met sur la liste. Qui d'autre ?

- L'infirmière et le cuisinier nous ont menti.

- Exact, même si je pense que nous avons déterminé ce qu'ils cherchaient à cacher. Valmai Morgan n'a pas semblée à l'aise quand on l'a interrogée, continua-t-elle. Son histoire de fille '_qui n'a pas de copain parce qu'elle est trop laide_' était peut-être une façon de cacher son trouble. Et son histoire de clé volée pourrait être du chiqué.

- Entendu, on la note. Y'a aussi une des femmes de ménage, Esther Linscott, ajouta Harry. Autant sa cousine semblait contente de son sort, autant elle n'a pas eu un mot affectueux pour les joueuses. C'est la seule, avec Norris, à ne pas avoir dit 'les filles' en parlant de l'équipe.

- Mais comme pour Norris, pourquoi Jones et pas une autre ?

- A nous de le déterminer, fit Harry en rajoutant le nom.

Ils repassèrent en revue les notes qu'ils avaient prises en cours d'interrogatoire sans se rappeler aucune attitude éveillant leur méfiance.

- Il n'est pas rare qu'une équipe de ce genre, portée par un but commun, soit excessivement unie, nota Davenport. Mais en même temps, une vie qui entraîne une telle promiscuité peut amener des rancœurs, aussi.

Harry se demanda s'il devait parler des affaires abîmées, même s'il était persuadé que cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'affaire qui les intéressaient ce jour-là. Mais le temps qu'il ne se décide, sa partenaire reprenait :

- Selon les courriers, Jones a au moins trois soupirants déçus. Va falloir creuser de ce côté même si, à mon avis, il y a peu de chance qu'une telle action ait pu être mené à bien sans une complicité de l'intérieur.

- On en est sûrs ? douta Harry.

- Le coupable doit connaître le mot de passe du casier ou arriver juste le jour où la joueuse a oublié de le verrouiller, rappela Davenport. Dans les deux cas, cela indique qu'il a un accès régulier au local.

- Elle, corrigea Harry. Il n'y a que les femmes qui ont accès au Gymnasium.

- Mais la cause d'une telle action peut être une histoire de jalousie, nuança sa partenaire. Si le copain d'une joueuse a flirté avec Gwenog, par exemple.

Elle regarda Harry d'un air songeur. Malgré lui, il se sentit rougir en réalisant comment sa relation chaleureuse avec Gwenog pouvait être interprétée.

- Tu ne crois pas que je devrais me retirer de cette enquête ? demanda-t-il posément.

- Tu fricotes avec Jones ? rétorqua sa partenaire.

- Elle a douze ans de plus que moi ! rappela Harry.

- Et tu crois que ça empêche des choses ?

A l'air sardonique de sa partenaire, Harry comprit que sa réponse était stupide et étaya sa défense avec davantage de soin :

- Ça fait plus de six ans que je suis avec Ginny et je viens de lui demander sa main. Ce serait idiot de remettre tout ça en cause, non ? réessaya le jeune homme.

- Bon, considère que je t'ai interrogé et que ta réponse m'a convaincue d'écarter Mademoiselle Weasley bientôt Potter de mes soupçons, conclut sa partenaire.

Harry se sentit traversés de sentiments contradictoires. Les années d'attente avant que leur relation soit devenue publique lui avait été pesantes mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient reliés indirectement par cette enquête, il aurait préféré que cela ne se sache pas.

Il espéra qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à démasquer le coupable.

**ooOoo**

Harry alla se renseigner sur les batteurs gallois puis ils mangèrent sur place. Le jeune Auror en profita pour parler un peu avec Prichard. Ce faisant, il s'étonna de sa capacité à s'être adapté si vite à sa collaboration avec Davenport. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle, mais le courant passait entre eux et il appréciait sa façon d'enquêter. Il retrouverait cependant son coéquipier habituel avec plaisir une fois cette enquête terminée.

A Holyhead, ils passèrent du côté du Gymnasium pour trouver Gwenog. Elle n'était pas parmi les joueuses qui s'entraînaient au dessus du terrain de sport et ils se rendirent dans le petit Gymnase pour voir si elle y trouvait. Ils avaient vu juste, elle s'escrimait sur un instrument sportif dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle semblait se venger de quelque chose sur le pauvre appareil qui gémissait de subir un tel traitement. Ce n'était visiblement pas le bon moment pour demander un entretien.

Davenport examina la batteuse puis avança vers elle. Harry eut la certitude que sa partenaire allait se faire rembarrer et avança instinctivement d'un pas, en renfort. L'Auror ne demanda pas à la joueuse si elle pouvait leur parler. Elle prit en main une des manettes de l'appareil de musculation et indiqua d'une voix neutre :

- Je descends d'un cran.

Gwenog arrêta net ses mouvements rageurs et darda sur Davenport un regard où la surprise se mêlait à la défiance. Elle la regarda effectuer le réglage annoncé et leva un sourcil quand l'Auror la prit par les épaules pour corriger sa position.

- On recommence, indiqua l'entraîneuse improvisée. Allez ! à fond dans le mouvement.

Interloquée, la batteuse hésita une seconde puis suivit les directives. Harry n'était pas un spécialiste en la matière mais il était évident que le nouveau mouvement était bien plus profitable à la joueuse que le précédent. Eberlué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se rappeler que sa partenaire avait indiqué qu'elle entraînait des Duellistes.

Gwenog fit une série de vingt mouvements sous l'œil attentif de Davenport avant de s'arrêter.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus pour ça, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Effectivement, convint Davenport. Cela nous arrangerait si vous acceptiez de nous parler.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et en montrant d'un mouvement de tête d'autres joueuses qui s'entraînaient à proximité en les regardant par en dessous, elle ajouta :

- Ailleurs qu'ici.

- Donnez-moi cinq minutes, demanda Gwenog.

Elle se leva et disparut par la porte donnant sur les vestiaires. Harry s'apprêta à attendre un bon quart d'heure - il avait fait une conversion selon l'échelle de temps de Ginny - mais à sa grande surprise, la batteuse réussit dans le délai annoncé à prendre une douche rapide (elle avait les cheveux humides) et se changer. '_Encore mieux qu'Hermione_', évalua-t-il en lui-même, admiratif.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie du Gymnasium. Harry et sa collègue observèrent la joueuse utiliser sa clé pour quitter le périmètre sécurisé puis la suivirent vers la sortie du bâtiment principal. Ils traversèrent le jardin sous une petite pluie fine et glacée avant de parvenir à la porte du Foyer. Gwenog déverrouilla la porte et les introduisit dans le salon. D'un geste vif, elle envoya voler ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur un canapé. De la main, elle invita les Aurors à prendre place sur le divan qui lui faisait face.

Davenport posa trois lettres sur la table basse qui les séparaient.

- Connaissez-vous les expéditeurs de ces courriers ?

La joueuse les examina et indiqua :

- Celui-là, je crois qu'il me l'a donné en main propre à une sortie de match, mais je ne me rappelle pas son visage. Les autres, ça ne me dit rien.

- Avez-vous répondu à leur demande ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai pas le temps de faire une réponse personnalisée à tous ceux qui demandent de sortir avec moi, surtout en ces termes. Je leur renvoie un poster dédicacé et c'est tout.

- Nous avons vu que vous receviez beaucoup de courrier en ce sens, reconnut Davenport. Nous avons mis de côté ces trois-là car ils vous ont écrit plusieurs fois chacun.

Gwenog haussa les épaules :

- Je ne fais pas un suivi de mes admirateurs. Du coup, à moins qu'ils ne sortent du lot, je ne me rends pas compte si c'est un premier message ou le cinquantième de la série.

- Pour celui-là, fit remarquer Harry en montrant une lettre, il indique qu'il aurait aimé une réponse à son dernier courrier.

Gwenog haussa les épaules :

- Vu qu'il a signé, vous pouvez le retrouver, je pense, lança-t-elle comme si elle ne se sentait pas concernée.

Davenport passa au sujet suivant :

- Avez-vous une affaire de cœur en cours ?

- J'ai personne depuis deux mois.

- Comment s'appelait le dernier ? demanda Harry.

- Euh, je sais plus, tiens ! Ça a duré deux soirs. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que '_affaire de cœur_' soit vraiment un terme adapté.

- Dans quelle circonstance votre relation a-t-elle pris fin ? insista Davenport sans chercher de meilleur terme pour qualifier les relations que la joueuse entretenait avec la gent masculine.

-Je suppose que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouveau rendez-vous. Je leur dit tout de suite comment ça se passe : tant que ça colle, on passe du bon temps ensemble mais y'a pas d'engagement. Quand c'est fini, c'est fini, c'est tout.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu de soupirant qui se soit rebellé, une fois que c'était 'fini' ? s'étonna Harry.

- Si, bien sûr, certains sont lents à la détente. Mais je sais me défendre et le dernier qui m'a pris la tête s'est retrouvé changé en cloporte. Je l'ai plus jamais revu.

Le regard de Gwenog se fit lointain, comme si elle examinait une hypothèse :

- Vous croyez qu'une personne transformée en animal pourrait se glisser dans le Gymnasium sans se faire remarquer ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Un humain adopte les capacités limitées de l'animal dont il a la forme tant que dure la métamorphose. Sauf s'il est animagus, pensa-t-il soudainement.

- Cela ne court pas les rues, opposa Davenport. On vérifiera avec le registre du ministère, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion à ce sujet.

- Il n'est pas nécessairement déclaré, remarqua Harry.

- Des non-déclarés, il doit y en avoir encore moins, trancha Davenport. Je ne veux pas perdre du temps avec cette piste.

Harry fut tenté de dire qu'il pouvait lui donner quatre noms, mais admit en lui-même que ce n'était pas représentatif de la société sorcière. Il y eut un silence pensif puis Davenport demanda :

- Dites, Miss Jones, votre casier à balai était-il vraiment fermé le jour où c'est arrivé ?

Gwenog eut une moue contrite :

- C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive régulièrement d'oublier de le faire. Atalante me fait d'ailleurs des sermons à ce sujet.

- Nous n'avons pas repéré de sorts de forçage dessus, reprit Davenport. Donc soit nous avons eu affaire à un professionnel qui connaît des sortilèges très retords, ce qui est en contradiction avec les sorts appliqués sur votre balai, soit ce casier était resté ouvert ce soir-là. La question est : qui a eut 'la chance' de passer justement devant votre casier et tenter de l'ouvrir ?

- Vous pensez que c'est quelqu'un qui a régulièrement accès à cet endroit ? devina Gwenog.

- C'est ce qui est le plus probable, confirma l'Auror en observant la joueuse attentivement. Pas de dispute récente avec une de vos partenaires ou un membre de l'équipe d'encadrement ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Gwenog. Je dis ce que je pense et c'est pas toujours flatteur. Mais les autres le savent et n'y prennent pas garde.

- Pas d'histoire de mecs ? insista Davenport.

- Une équipe qui gagne est une équipe unie. Quel homme vaudrait qu'on mette en péril notre chance de gagner le titre ? Le Quidditch passe avant la bagatelle, alors on évite de poser nos pattes sur les petits copains des autres.

- Et si vous ne savez pas qu'il est le petit copain d'une autre ? interrogea Davenport. Certaines de vos camarades ne dévoilent peut-être pas les détails de leur vie privée.

Gwenog regarda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'on a de petites cachotières parmi nous, reconnu-t-elle. Mais elles savent toutes que je ne piquerais pas volontairement leur chéri. Alors j'espère que si ça arrivait à mon insu, elle m'en parlerait et qu'on traiterait le sagouin comme il le mérite.

L'air résolu de la joueuse était un bon argument pour la franchise et la fidélité, songea Harry, heureux de n'avoir rien à se reprocher en la matière. Considérant le sujet comme clos, il exposa ses propres recherches :

- Nous avons aussi pensé à regarder du côté de vos concurrents dans l'équipe du pays de Galles. Alltu Rhodri et Bleddyn Bowdler par exemple se verraient nettement avantagés si vous disparaissiez du championnat du monde.

- Mais comment se seraient-ils introduits ici ? demanda Gwenog qui avait bien compris le raisonnement suivi par les Aurors.

- Par l'une des femmes qui vivent ici et ont accès au Gymnasium, répondit-il.

- Impossible, affirma la joueuse.

- Vraiment ?

- Aucun joueur d'une équipe concurrente aux Harpies ne prendrait le risque de se compromettre avec quelqu'un d'ici. Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, mais on est une équipe. Pas seulement les joueuses, mais tous ceux qui nous assistent. Le risque qu'il soit dénoncé et que cela se retourne contre lui est trop grand.

- Mais, qu'arrive-t-il quand des personnes appartenant à la même famille jouent dans des équipes concurrentes, questionna Harry. Des frères ou des cousins...

- Dans ce cas, tant qu'on est en activité, on limite les contacts, répondit Gwenog d'un ton sans appel.

- Et si deux joueurs concurrents tombent amoureux ? insista Harry.

- Peu de chance que ça arrive, trancha Gwenog. Dans ce cas improbable, soit l'un des deux change de carrière, soit le couple vole en éclat très vite.

Harry songea à Ginny dont la relation avec Michael Corner n'avait pas résisté au premier match qui avait opposé leurs maisons et à sa difficile relation avec Cho. Il y avait sans doute du vrai dans ce qu'affirmait la joueuse. Il repensa avec malaise à ce que Gwenog lui avait dit quand ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois quelques mois auparavant.

- Heureusement qu'on ne m'a pas proposé de rentrer dans une autre équipe, remarqua-t-il.

- Il aurait fallu faire des choix, confirma Gwenog.

Alors qu'Harry frissonnait rétrospectivement en pensant à ce à quoi son couple avait échappé, Davenport continuait l'interrogatoire :

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'une personne ici ait pu faire ça, alors

- Pas pour les raisons que vous m'avez exposées, nuança la joueuse.

Elle fit une grimace et avoua :

- Ça me fait mal de penser qu'une de nous aurait pu faire ça. J'espère que vous trouverez vite qui c'est parce que maintenant que vous avez semé le doute, Ça va pas être facile de jouer ensemble.

- Mais cette année, vous allez jouer dans des équipes adverses, remarqua Harry. Toi pour le pays de Galles, Ginny pour l'Angleterre...

- C'est pas pareil. On continue à jouer en club toute l'année et on a plus de chance d'être qualifiées à l'international si notre club est bien placé au championnat national. On reste donc unies en tant que Harpies, même si pour le Mondial ce sera sans merci entre nous.

- Et celles qui n'ont pas été sélectionnées pour le Mondial, s'enquit Davenport.

- Elles ont d'autant plus intérêt à ce que l'équipe assure pour le national.

- Et l'année prochaine, dit Davenport d'une voix neutre. Qui va vous remplacer ?

L'expression de Gwenog se figea :

- Qui vous a dit que je partais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacée.

- J'entraîne des duellistes en national et international, répondit Davenport sans se démonter. Je sais qu'il faut savoir mettre fin à sa carrière, si possible en pleine gloire, sans attendre de se faire passer devant par les jeunes aux dents longues.

La joueuse laissa passer quelques instants avant de demander ;

- Vous avez vous-même concouru à haut niveau ?

- Oui, répondit l'Auror.

- Et vous avez arrêté quand vous êtes devenue trop âgée ?

- En quelque sorte, convint Davenport.

Harry qui était assis sur le canapé à côté de sa partenaire sentit une brusque tension émaner d'elle et sut avec certitude qu'elle mentait. Mais Gwenog ne se rendit compte de rien et se pencha en avant en chuchotant :

- Cela restera entre nous ?

Harry et Davenport hochèrent la tête. Gwenog sortit sa baguette et créa une bulle de silence autour d'eux :

- Je suis certaine que cette vielle pie de Norris est en train d'écouter notre conversation, se justifia-t-elle.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas tellement. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle aurait pu chercher à vous nuire ? insinua Davenport.

La joueuse haussa les épaules :

- Son salaire est augmenté proportionnellement à nos primes, opposa-t-elle. Elle aussi a intérêt à ce qu'on gagne et ma remplaçante potentielle est loin d'avoir mon niveau.

- Pour en revenir à votre départ, recentra Davenport, je suppose que vous y avez réfléchi.

- Ça fait trois ans que Redbird le prévoit mais que je lui prouve qu'elle peut me garder. Il n'y a pas d'animosité entre nous à ce sujet, précisa la batteuse. Elle fait son travail en anticipant la situation et je ne peux que l'approuver de bien le faire. Je sais aussi qu'elle m'aime bien et qu'elle n'a pas été mécontente que je tienne mon rang ces dernières années.

- Quelles sont tes pistes de reconversion ? demanda Harry.

- J'en ai plusieurs. On m'a proposé une place au département des sports et jeux magiques du Ministère. Mais cela ne m'emballe pas. Ils sont un peu plan-plan, là bas, sans vouloir vous vexer.

- Disons qu'il y a certaines procédures à suivre, sourit Harry.

- Ouais, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Disons que ce sera ma bouée de sauvetage si je ne trouve rien. J'ai aussi un contact pour entrer dans un journal spécialisé.

- Ivan Wimbledon ? se souvint Harry.

- T'es un rapide, confirma Gwenog. Tu le gardes pour toi, hein ? Je sais qu'on est plusieurs sur le poste.

- T'en fais pas. Je serais une tombe, assura Harry.

- J'ai également posé ma candidature pour faire de l'arbitrage. Mais c'est pas gagné. Faut vraiment que je me tienne à carreau cette saison.

Considérant que la joueuse était connue pour sa langue acérée et ses sortilèges pas toujours défensifs, Harry songea qu'effectivement, elle avait bien fait de prévoir plusieurs plans de secours.

- Je ne détesterais pas être entraîneuse, aussi, confia-t-elle mais j'aurais du mal avec des équipes mixtes. J'aime pas la façon de jouer des hommes. Et comme Atalante fait ici du très bon boulot, je ne me vois pas lui piquer la place. Enfin, j'ai encore quelques mois devant moi pour faire avancer tout ça, conclut la joueuse.

Les deux Aurors n'avaient plus de questions à poser. Ils se levèrent et pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers la porte, Davenport dit doucement à Gwenog :

- Je comprends que rester au sol soit rageant, mais profitez-en pour faire une remise en forme complète. On néglige trop souvent les exercices parce que c'est fastidieux, mais entre deux techniciens, c'est ça qui fait la différence.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Harry sentit quelque chose passer entre elle, dont il était exclu, non parce qu'il était un homme mais parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sport de haut niveau.

- Je déteste être hors course, marmonna la joueuse.

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, lui assura Davenport et, à son ton, il était évident que ce n'était pas une formule creuse. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gaspiller ce temps.

Gwenog hocha la tête sans répondre. L'ancienne duelliste regarda par la fenêtre et constata que la pluie avait cessé :

- Vous pouvez nous raccompagner jusqu'au portail ? On va sortir par là, aujourd'hui.

**ooOoo**

Ils se quittèrent à la grille. La batteuse repartit vers le bâtiment principal - sans doute pour rejoindre la salle de musculation - et eux marchèrent le long du domaine d'un pas lent. La fois précédente, ils avaient testé les sorts qui défendaient l'accès au périmètre du club. Ce jour là, ils se contentèrent de longer la haie végétale qui doublait le grillage, plus pour remettre de l'ordre dans leur pensée que pour inspecter quoique ce soit.

La température avait encore chuté et Harry resserra autour de lui sa cape, qu'il se félicita d'avoir prise pour venir, au cas où ils ne rentraient pas en cheminée. Il repassait dans sa tête la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir quand la réflexion de sa collègue le prit par surprise :

- Tu vois souvent le petit garçon que tu as amené au QG en mai dernier ?

- Teddy ? s'étonna Harry. Oui, assez. C'est mon filleul.

- Ah. Tu connaissais bien Tonks ? continua sa collègue. Nymphadora Tonks, je veux dire.

Harry tenta de rencontrer le regard de Davenport, mais elle avait également coiffé sa capuche et il ne put voir son visage.

- Elle m'a protégé plusieurs fois, répondit-il brièvement tout en se disant que ce qui le liait à Tonks ne se résumait pas en une phrase. Je connaissais aussi son mari. C'était un ami proche de mon père.

- Et comment va Andromeda ? demanda sa collègue le prenant une fois de plus au dépourvu.

- Tu la connais ?

- On était de la même année à Poudlard. Pas de la même maison mais on fréquentait toutes les deux le club de duel.

Harry resta un moment pensif. Il avait du mal à imaginer Andromeda, si posée et aux gestes si mesurés, se battre en duel. Du fait de son chignon veiné de blanc, elle faisait plus âgée que Davenport. La perte de son mari et de son unique fille l'avait vieillie.

- Elle va bien, répondit-il enfin. Bien sûr, c'est dur pour elle, mais elle est une grand-mère merveilleuse pour Teddy.

- Il a l'air très épanoui, approuva Davenport.

Harry laissa passer un moment puis, voyant que sa partenaire ne reprenait pas la parole, il proposa :

- Tu veux que je lui passe le bonjour de ta part ?

Davenport sembla peser sa réponse.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, dit-elle finalement. Cela fait si longtemps que nous nous sommes perdues de vue.

- Si vous étiez amies, le temps ne fait rien..., commença-t-il avec fougue.

Harry s'interrompit en rougissant et reprit un peu embarrassé :

- Excuse-moi, je parle sans savoir quelles étaient vos relations.

- Nous étions amies, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde. Mais à un moment de ma vie j'ai coupé les ponts avec tous ceux que je connaissais parce que cela me rappelait trop... peu importe ! Le problème c'est que beaucoup de ses anciens amis lui avaient tourné le dos à cause de son mariage et j'ai peur qu'elle ait pensé que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai arrêté de lui écrire.

- Tonks... Dora, elle était au courant ?

- Je l'ai accueillie dans notre groupe le mieux possible, mais je n'ai pas pris l'initiative de lui demander de me remettre en contact avec sa mère, reconnu Davenport. Si Andromeda a su que sa fille travaillait avec moi, elle ne m'a jamais fait signe non plus.

- Peut-être attendait-elle un signe de ta part.

- Peut-être, fit Davenport en haussant les épaules.

- Rien ne t'empêche d'en faire un maintenant, remarqua Harry.

- Si, car cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui lui rappellerais ce qu'elle a perdu, répondit sa partenaire d'un ton définitif.

Harry ne comprit pas cette dernière phrase et préféra ne pas répondre. Rattrapés par le froid, ils frissonnèrent et ne tardèrent pas à transplaner pour le Ministère.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

07/02/2009 : **

Je me suis demandé **pourquoi certains d'entre vous ont été dérangés par le ton de cette enquête**. Je pense avoir compris. Dans mes précédentes histoires, les enquêtes étaient simples, et ne servaient uniquement qu'à mettre en scène des dialogues ou des situations que j'avais conçues. Le dénouement ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Cette fois-ci, je me suis lancé le défi de développer davantage les enquêtes, de les rendre plus touffues et, si possible, plus intéressantes.

De ce fait, elles se sont étendues, et prennent plus de place par rapport au reste du récit. Pour cette raisons, certains d'entre vous ont l'impression que mon histoire a pris une autre route que celle qui avait été définie au début.

**Que faire ?**

Je pense qu'à la base, continuer à placer régulièrement des enquêtes est une bonne chose. Pour commencer, cela étoffe mon récit (il faut que je tienne sur 19 ans). Cela me permet en outre de mettre Harry en contact avec des personnes qu'il n'a pas de raison de fréquenter, de lui faire explorer des mondes qui ne sont pas les siens (ici le club de Ginny) et éventuellement de le faire évoluer.

Il est certain que l'enquête en cours n'est pas aussi réussie que je l'aurais voulu puisqu'elle est loin de vous avoir tous fédérés. Je n'ai bien entendu pas pour ambition de plaire à tout le monde, mais je pense qu'après les 35 chapitres précédents, nous ne sommes plus ici que des personnes ayant un certain nombre d'intérêts en commun. Autant que cela continue.

Il faut donc que je revoie mes enquêtes en fonctions de vos remarques (je prends aussi en compte ceux qui ont dit qu'ils avaient aimé). Cette semaine, j'ai mis en relecture l'enquête suivante (qui n'est pas pour tout ce suite, deux thèmes seront traités auparavant) et on travaille très dur pour que le récit reste dans le ton de l'histoire et qu'on ne vire pas complètement au roman policier.

**Ah, d'accord, mais cette enquête là elle va durer encore longtemps ?**

J'ai tenté de retirer les longueurs dans les conversations sur l'enquête et, du coup, le chapitre ci-dessus est un peu raccourci. Je préviens que les passages que j'ai repris n'ont pas été relus par l'équipe habituelle. Les fautes sont donc de mon fait (je sais que malgré mes propres relectures, il en reste... T_T)

Le prochain chapitre amènera le dénouement... et le mariage de George et Angelina. On saura aussi si Harry a acheté un rat à Teddy et on en apprendra encore davantage sur Janice Davenport.

**Oui, et après ?**

Et dans le chapitre d'après (dans deux semaines, donc), on commencera à parler de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Et ensuite, ce sera le mariage des jeunes premiers.

**D'autres questions ? Non ?**

Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne semaine.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**.

**ooOoo**

* * *


	7. VII : La femme bafouée

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**VII : La femme bafouée  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 13 octobre au 16 décembre 2002

* * *

Ginny n'était pas arrivé quand Harry rentra chez lui ce soir là et, en l'attendant au salon, il repensa à sa conversation avec Janice. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il parler de sa collègue à Andromeda ? Qu'est-ce que Janice souhaitait-elle réellement qu'il fasse ? Il n'avait pas encore tranché quand il entendit la voix de sa fiancée.

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine pour dîner. Ils restèrent des sujets neutres : la soupe était délicieuse, le dernier exploit de Victoire raconté par Fleur à Molly et retransmis par cette dernière à sa fille par cheminée, le froid qui était brusquement arrivé et le mariage de George et Angie le lendemain. Durant toute la conversation, il eut l'impression que Ginny le regardait en dessous et songea qu'elle avait sans doute envie d'en savoir davantage sur le déroulement de son enquête mais que leur précédente conversation à ce sujet l'empêchait de lui poser la moindre question.

Alors qu'ils abordaient le dessert, Ginny le prit par surprise :

- Vous avez parlé longtemps avec Gwenog.

- C'est elle la victime, répondit-il brièvement.

- Elle t'apprécie, lui assura son amie.

Harry leva un sourcil :

- Je ne lui ai pas dit grand-chose.

- Peut-être, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait bien, quand on s'est vues à la douche.

Harry s'interdit fermement de se représenter mentalement la scène.

- Elle a aussi dit grand bien de ta partenaire, continua Ginny. Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire pour susciter autant de compliments ?

- Elles se sont bien comprises parce que Davenport a fait de la compétition en Duel, révéla Harry, considérant que ce n'était pas un secret. Je suppose que tu l'apprécierais aussi, ajouta-t-il.

- Ce qui m'a étonnée, spécifia Ginny, c'est que Gwenog s'entiche d'une Auror. Elle qui a autant de mal à accepter l'autorité.

- Moi aussi je suis Auror, protesta Harry. Et elle a été sympa avec moi dès que tu nous as présentés.

- C'est différent, affirma Ginny en balayant l'argument d'un geste de la main. Vous avez des tas de choses en commun tous les deux : une célébrité établie depuis des années, une carte de Chocogrenouille à votre effigie, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Enfin, Ginny, la carte ça ne veut strictement rien dire ! s'exclama Harry. Merlin l'Enchanteur aussi a une carte et je n'ai rien à voir avec lui !

- Dans l'esprit de certaines personnes, si. Tu oublies que pour le commun des mortels tu as repoussé un sortilège de mort d'un simple Expelliarmus.

- On le saura, grommela Harry. Ça a servi à quoi que j'explique comment j'ai fait à la radio, si personne n'a rien compris !

- Tu aurais préféré qu'ils sachent la vérité à propos de cette baguette et tout ? répliqua Ginny sarcastique.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Et puis... on est obligé de parler de ça ?

- Je suppose que non. Tu mets quelle robe demain pour le mariage de mon frère ?

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain à quatorze heures, ils Cheminèrent jusqu'à la propriété des Johnson. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment où se déroulerait la cérémonie, Molly était déjà en train d'aider la mère d'Angelina à décorer la table poussée le long du mur qui supporterait les amuse-gueules et le champagne. Vers le fond, une sorte de tonnelle avait été dressée et décorée avec des feuilles de houx et des branches de sapin. Pour ajouter une note hivernale, de la neige magique semblait doucement planer au dessus de l'ensemble. Des flocons lumineux scintillaient sur les murs, donnant un air de fête à l'endroit.

Harry et Ginny saluèrent Arthur qui était avec le père de la mariée et se présentèrent aux quelques membres de la famille Johnson - deux oncles et une tante d'Angie ainsi que deux cousins. Fleur arriva, sublime comme toujours malgré sa tenue toute simple, accompagnée d'une Victoire adorable dans sa petite robe de couleur vive. Ensuite Andromeda les rejoignit avec Teddy, qui vint se jeter dans les bras de Harry selon son habitude, avant d'aller voir sa grande amie Vic. Percy et Bill arrivèrent ensuite, juste avant le mage qui devait procéder au mariage.

Les mariés brillaient par leur absence et les parents commençaient à échanger des regards nerveux. Un pop indiqua une arrivée par transplanage. Ron, Charlie et George venaient d'apparaître au même moment. Le marié portait une robe de cérémonie qui ressemblait à celle que Bill avait portée pour son mariage, sans la fleur à la boutonnière. L'air fier de Ron et Charlie fit deviner à Harry qu'ils n'étaient pas étrangers à la mise vestimentaire de George. Même Molly eut un hochement de tête satisfait en voyant son fils.

Hermione et Angelina arrivèrent de la même manière. La mariée portait une robe sorcière de la nouvelle génération : ajustée sur le haut du corps et sans manche. Sa couleur rouge tranchait avec les manches bouffantes du corsage beige qu'elle portait en dessous. Harry trouva qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse maure du dix-huitième siècle. Une couronne de houx supportant un voile léger la couronnait.

Son père s'avança vers elle et prit la place d'Hermione se mit sur le côté en tant que témoin. Tout le monde s'avança pour prendre place en demi-cercle autour du dais nuptial. Monsieur Johnson remit sa fille à George et le mage commença son office. Pour se conformer aux désirs des mariés, il ne fit pas de discours et il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour arriver à l'échange des vœux. A peine furent-ils déclarés mariés, que George lança à la cantonade "_Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?_", ce qui retira toute solennité à l'instant.

Molly le foudroya du regard et sans répondre s'avança pour embrasser sa nouvelle belle-fille.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Angelina. Je ne suis pas sûre que ton mari fasse honneur à l'éducation qu'on lui a donnée, mais je suppose que tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes !

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mrs Weasley, je l'ai choisi en connaissance de cause et je n'en voudrais pas un autre, affirma Angie.

Molly eut un sourire triste, puis serra de nouveau la jeune femme dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Quand elles se séparèrent, Harry eut l'impression qu'un nouveau lien, plus fort, s'était établi entre elles deux.

Pendant ce temps-là, George avait reçu les félicitations de la famille de sa nouvelle épouse et quand tout le monde eut étreint les mariés, les deux mères firent venir les boissons et les petits fours sur le buffet. L'assemblée se répartit le long des tables.

Harry servit une assiette à son filleul et lui ajusta une serviette autour du cou.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ce matin ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

- Oui, j'ai joué à chat avec Moustachu, c'était drôle.

Moustachu était le rat que Harry avait offert à Teddy quand ils avaient visité l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse deux jours auparavant. Le petit garçon était tombé sous le charme d'un rongeur et le jeune Auror s'était rappelé de la joie qu'il avait ressentie quand Hagrid lui avait offert Hedwige. Malgré les mauvais souvenirs que lui avait laissés Croutard, il avait donc cédé aux instances de l'enfant, estimant que c'était une demande raisonnable. Il avait cependant lancé un sort de reconnaissance sur l'animal à un moment où Teddy en regardait pas pour s'assurer qu'il était bien ce qu'il semblait être.

- Et qui était le chat ? demanda Harry.

- Moi, répondit Andromeda. J'ai dû lancer un Accio pour rattraper cette sale bête quand elle s'est sauvée dans le jardin.

Le ton de la femme était sévère et Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû lui demander la permission avant d'offrir un animal familier à son filleul. Il lança un regard embarrassé vers la grand-mère qui haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste et annonça :

- Je suppose que je dois être soulagée que tu ne lui aies pas offert un dragon. Le jardin aurait été un peu juste.

- Grand-mère, Vic peut venir voir Moustachu quand on aura fini ici ?

- Va demander à Fleur, accepta Andromeda. Je pense que je n'aurai la paix que lorsqu'il l'aura présenté à toute la famille, ajouta-t-elle pour Harry pendant que l'enfant filait vers la vélane.

Harry se dit que c'était le moment de changer de sujet :

- Ma coéquipière actuelle est Janice Davenport, commença-t-il. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous connaissait et m'a demandé de vos nouvelles.

- Janice ? répéta Andromeda. Elle est Auror ?

- Vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna Harry en se demandant depuis combien de temps sa collègue exerçait son métier.

- Quand nous étions encore en contact, elle avait intégré l'Institut national des sorciers duellistes, exposa son interlocutrice. Elle a d'ailleurs gagné des médailles au niveau national. Quelque temps après, nous nous sommes perdues de vue.

- Dora ne vous avait pas parlé d'elle ? s'enquit Harry.

- Dora ne me parlait pas tellement de son travail, soupira Andromeda. Elle savait que cela m'angoissait beaucoup et évitait de me raconter ce qu'elle faisait. Si Janice ne lui a pas dit qu'elle me connaissait, elle n'avait aucune raison de l'évoquer.

- J'ai l'impression que Davenport a envie de vous voir, confia Harry. Mais elle n'est pas certaine que ce soit réciproque.

L'expression d'Andromeda se fit nostalgique :

- Je la retrouverais avec plaisir. Cela m'a fait de la peine de la voir se couper de tous ses amis après le drame.

- Quel drame ? demanda Harry.

- Ah, tu ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas un secret, remarque, c'était dans la Gazette.

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer d'un ton triste :

- Janice était fiancée à Christopher McKinnon. En 1979, les Mangemorts ont attaqué la maison des McKinnon et ils ont massacré tout le monde. Janice était là-bas ce soir-là. Grâce à son talent de duelliste, elle a réussi à survivre, bien qu'elle ait été laissée pour morte. Je sais qu'elle a été blessée au visage. Je suppose qu'elle en a gardé une cicatrice.

- Elle porte un bandeau sur l'œil droit, précisa Harry.

Le nom de McKinnon lui disait quelque chose. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver l'information qu'il avait eue dans une conversation avec Maugrey Fol'œil. Une femme de cette famille, dont il ne se souvenait plus du prénom, avait appartenu à l'Ordre du Phénix et avait été tuée ainsi que tous les siens.

- Après ça, continua Andromeda, elle n'a plus voulu voir personne et j'ai perdu sa trace. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas tellement insisté parce qu'avec mon mari et ma petite fille, je craignais d'être un rappel trop cruel de ce qu'elle avait perdu avec la mort de son fiancé.

Harry comprit mieux les mots que sa collègue avait laissé échapper '_ce sera mon tour de lui rappeler ce qu'elle a perdu_'. Andromeda souffrirait-elle de rencontrer un témoin de sa jeunesse et de son bonheur ? se demanda-t-il. Il ne le pensait pas. Il se sentait cependant pas très à l'aise dans son rôle de médiateur, étant davantage fait pour l'action que la négociation. Il dut se forcer pour affirmer :

- Je pense qu'elle a envie de vous voir.

Andromeda laissa passer un moment, le regard dans le vague avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens :

- Merci Harry d'avoir transmis le message. Nous devrions pouvoir nous débrouiller comme des grandes, maintenant, affirma-t-elle.

- Je suis toujours heureux de vous rendre service, répondit-il maladroitement.

Il eut le plaisir de la voir sourire. C'était assez rare et Harry apprécia à sa juste valeur d'avoir ensoleillé son visage.

**ooOoo**

Le lundi matin, de rencontrer les suspects qu'ils avaient décidé d'interroger ce jour là - les trois hommes repoussés par Gwenog - ils réexaminèrent le courrier de menace qu'elle leur avait confié pour comparer les différentes écritures. Le corps de la lettre et l'adresse avaient été inscrits en capitales, ce qui ne facilitait pas la comparaison.

Harry songea aux romans policiers dont il était friand depuis qu'Hermione l'y avait initié un an auparavant en lui en offrant un pour Noël. Elle avait un choisi un livre d'Agatha Christie pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dépaysé et il avait enchaîné sur des Sherlock Holmes, très intéressé par les raisonnements qui permettaient aux détectives de parvenir à la résolution de l'énigme. Il se rendait toujours dans la même librairie moldue qui se trouvait à proximité du square Grimmaurd et commençait à être connu des vendeurs. L'un d'eux lui avait proposé ses services et l'avait dirigé vers une auteure contemporaine P.D. James. Il avait ainsi été initié à des méthodes d'investigations plus modernes qui l'avaient passionné. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu de retourner acheter d'autres livres et de demander conseil pour trouver des auteurs décrivant particulièrement les procédures de la police moderne.

- Les moldus ont des méthodes pour déterminer le caractère de ceux qui écrivent, révéla Harry à sa partenaire. Ils appellent ça la graphologie. Cela leur permet de faire des comparaisons plus rigoureuses que nous.

- Ils font comment ? demanda Davenport.

- Ils observent, tenta d'expliquer Harry. Ils ont fait des recherches qui leur ont permis de déterminer le caractère de celui qui a écrit un texte en regardant si la ligne a tendance à monter ou descendre, la forme de certaines lettres... je pense qu'ils seraient plus doués que nous pour voir les ressemblances entre les caractères qu'on a sur cette lettre de menaces et ceux des autres courriers qu'a reçus Gwenog.

- Mais comme on n'a pas de policiers moldus sous la main, il va falloir nous débrouiller avec les moyens du bord, remarqua Davenport. A moins que tu n'aies inventé un sort qui nous permette de faire des comparaisons...

Harry secoua la tête. La découverte de toutes ces méthodes inédites lui avait donné envie de les introduire dans le monde sorcier, mais il ne savait pas comment ce serait possible. Devait-il préconiser de requérir aux services des spécialistes moldus ? Mais comment expliquer l'utilisation du parchemin comme support des courriers ? L'autre façon de procéder serait d'inventer des sorts qui remplaceraient le savoir-faire moldu, mais le jeune Auror ne savait pas à qui s'adresser pour ce genre de réalisations.

Il fut tenté de demander ce qu'elle en pensait à sa partenaire, mais cette dernière c'était déjà penchée sur les courriers qui étaient posés sur son bureau et leur appliquait des sorts de grossissement. Il garda ses idées et ses questions pour lui.

Il était temps de commencer leurs interrogatoires. Le premier de leur liste s'appelait Daniel Morholt. Il avait envoyé cinq courriers à Gwenog lui demandant un rendez-vous. Il lui indiquait sa flamme dans des sortes de poèmes galants qui hésitaient entre les envolées lyriques sans doute copiés dans une anthologie des pires poèmes anglais et de pitoyables tentatives pour trouver des termes rimant avec 'Cognards' et 'Gwenog'.

'Quand tu tapes dans tes Cognards, Tu ressemble à un busard', c'est plutôt flatteur pour sa façon de voler, commenta Davenport. Mais je ne sais pas si ce c'est la meilleure façon de gagner le cœur de notre championne.

- Je pense que la poésie était une erreur dès le début, estima Harry.

- Sans doute. Enfin, puisque notre homme travaille au département des accidents magiques, je vais le chercher. Toi, tu m'attends dans la quatre.

- D'accord, dit Harry qui alla réserver la salle d'interrogatoire sur le parchemin dévolu à cet usage.

Cette formalité accomplie, il prit le paquet de lettres que l'homme avait signées et se rendit dans la petite pièce où il attendit Davenport qui ne tarda pas à revenir avec un grand gaillard qui semblait un peu inquiet. En voyant Harry, il se décomposa.

- Vous m'aviez dit que c'était une vérification de routine, paniqua-t-il. J'ai rien fait de mal, je vous le jure.

- Asseyez-vous fit tranquillement Davenport. Reconnaissez-vous ce courrier ?

L'homme devint encore plus blanc :

- Il est signé de mon nom, répondit-il. Mais je ne comprends pas... C'est juste une lettre envoyée à une championne. C'est permis non ?

- Ça, ça l'est un peu moins, répliqua l'Auror en faisant glisser devant lui la lettre de menace.

Le suspect la regarda et secoua la tête :

- Je n'ai jamais envoyé ça. C'est complètent fou, cette histoire. Je l'admire et j'aimerais la rencontrer, pourquoi je la menacerais ?

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas accepté de vous voir, suggéra Davenport.

- Je me doute bien que je ne suis pas le seul à lui faire des propositions, reconnut Morholt. Et qu'elle a autre chose à faire que rencontrer un type comme moi. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a de fortes ressemblances entre votre écriture et celle qu'on retrouve sur ce courrier, mentit Davenport.

- C'est pas moi, je vous jure. Je lui aurais jamais fait ça.

- Pourriez-vous reproduire ce texte ? demanda Harry en lui tendant un parchemin et une plume ?

Morholt le regarda, hésitant. Puis il haussa les épaules et s'exécuta. Sa graphie était très différente de celle du modèle.

- De la main gauche, maintenant, insista Harry.

L'homme regarda Harry comme s'il se demandait s'il avait toute sa tête puis fit ce qu'on lui demandait. C'était encore plus éloigné de l'écriture qu'ils recherchaient.

- Quand avez-vous vu Miss Jones pour la dernière fois ? demanda à brûle-pourpoint Davenport.

- Au match de coupe d'Angleterre, répondit l'homme. De loin. Et je dois la voir dans un mois dans un match amical contre les Vagabonds de Wigtown.

Davenport posa encore quelques questions, mais ils n'en retirèrent rien d'intéressant. Il avait notamment un bon alibi pour la soirée et la nuit durant laquelle le balai de la joueuse avait été trafiqué. Ils le remercièrent d'avoir pris le temps de leur accorder cet entretien et le laissèrent partir.

**ooOoo**

Leur second suspect était serveur chez le marchand de glaces qui avait remplacé Florian Fortarome sur le Chemin de Traverse et s'appelait Fitzwilliam Singleton. Il obtint un quart d'heure de pause de son patron et s'assit avec ses visiteurs à une table isolée. Il ne paraissait pas réellement inquiet, juste légitimement étonné de se voir interrogé par des Aurors dont l'un n'était pas moins que le célèbre Harry Potter.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il. J'ai servi un criminel sans le savoir ?

- Vous connaissez Gwenog Jones, je crois, répliqua Davenport.

Singleton leva ses sourcils de surprise :

- Connaître est un grand mot, répondit-il prudemment. J'ai pu lui parler un petit moment quand elle m'a accordé une dédicace. On est du même patelin du pays de Galles, vous voyez, et cela m'a permis d'engager la conversation.

- Vous l'avez connue quand vous étiez enfant ? s'enquit Harry.

- Non, elle a bien sept ou huit ans de plus que moi. Je suis fan des Harpies depuis des années et j'adore son jeu. J'étais super content de tailler une bavette avec elle.

- Il date de quand votre autographe ? se fit préciser Davenport.

- En juillet dernier, le match de huitièmes de finale.

- Le match contre les Flèches d'Appleby ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je suppose que vous avez suivi ce championnat de près, réalisa l'homme, manifestement excité à l'idée d'avoir un interlocuteur spécialiste des Harpies.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait rencontré Gwenog quelques jours avant la disparition de la clé de Valmai Morgan. Cela avait-il un rapport ?

- Avez-vous tenté de la contacter ou revue depuis ? continua Davenport.

- Je lui ai écrit pour lui proposer qu'on se revoie, vu que le courant était bien passé. On peut rêver, hein ! Mais bon, elle ne m'a pas répondu, je suppose que j'aurais pu m'en douter.

- Vous avez dû être très déçu, fit mine de compatir Davenport.

- Une femme comme elle peut espérer mieux qu'un petit serveur, sembla se résigner leur suspect.

Harry se demanda s'il devait lui conseiller de tenter sa chance auprès de Valmai Morgan. Cette dernière n'avait sans doute pas ce genre de prévention.

- Je suppose que vous avez insisté, relança Davenport.

Singleton ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il laissa passer une ou deux secondes avant de demander :

- Vous cherchez quoi, là au juste ? Elle s'est plainte de moi ? Je lui ai juste envoyé trois lettres. Elle doit avoir l'habitude, non ?

Sans répondre, Davenport posa devant lui la lettre de menace. Il la regarda et affirma :

- Désolé, mais c'est pas moi. J'ai signé tous mes courriers et je n'ai jamais écrit ce genre de choses.

- Avez-vous cherché à la revoir ? insista Harry pendant que sa collègue reprenait leur pièce à conviction.

- Non, je ne suis pas mordu à ce point. Ça m'aurait plu de la rencontrer de nouveau mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'imposer.

- Connaissez-vous une autre personne qui habite ou travaille à Holyhead ? tenta Davenport se basant sur leurs suppositions de trahison interne.

L'homme papillonna des yeux, hésitant à répondre, ce qui constituait une indication en soi.

- Qui ? insista Davenport.

- Je ne veux accuser personne, se récusa-t-il.

- Nous n'arrêtons personne sans preuve, lui assura-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi des Aurors s'occupent de ça, s'inquiéta-t-il. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est juste des mots.

- Nous avons des raisons de penser que Gwenog Jones est en danger, répliqua Davenport. Votre silence peut lui être préjudiciable. Et puis maintenant que nous avons compris que vous connaissez du monde là-bas, combien d'heures croyez vous que ça nous prendra pour savoir qui c'est ?

- Je ne veux pas que vous l'embêtiez, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Il faut nous faire confiance, intervint Harry. Nous voulons juste nous assurer que la batteuse Jones pourra tenir son rôle pendant la Coupe du monde sans interférence. C'est ce que vous désirez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- D'accord. J'ai un moment fréquenté Esther Linscott. Quand je dis fréquenter, c'est en tout bien tout honneur, je le précise. Ma sœur est copine avec sa sœur à elle et je la connaissais de vue. On s'est croisés un jour dans un magasin, le printemps dernier et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait à Holyhead, j'ai été très intéressé car je suis fan de cette équipe depuis longtemps. On s'est revu plusieurs fois...

Il se frotta la tête d'un air ambarassé sous le regard des deux Aurors :

- Faut me comprendre, expliqua-t-il en regardant Harry, mais j'avais pas de petite amie depuis un moment alors, c'est pas une beauté, mais j'ai quand même voulu voir si ça collait tous les deux. Finalement, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. J'étais sur le point de trouver une excuse pour ne plus la voir quand elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait m'avoir des places pour le championnat d'Angleterre. J'allais pas rater ça, les billets sont chers et je peux rarement m'en offrir plus de deux par saison. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion et je suis allé au match avec elle. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Gwenog Jones et qu'on a un peu parlé. Ça c'est une femme !

- Cela veut dire que vous avez arrêté de fréquenter Miss Linscott, comprit Harry.

- On ne se fréquentait pas réellement. Juste quelques verres et un ou deux bals. Les trucs où vous emmenez une femme quand vous savez pas encore comment ça va tourner. J'avais prévu de lui dire en face, mais quand je lui ai proposé de nous voir aux Trois Balais elle m'a posé un lapin et ça s'est terminé comme ça.

- Ce rendez-vous manqué, c'était avant ou après que vous ayez envoyé une lettre à Miss Jones pour la revoir ? se fit préciser Davenport.

- Euh, je sais plus. C'était la même semaine, oui. Vu que ça remonte à six mois, je ne me souviens plus des jours exactement.

L'Auror laissa passer quelques instants et pointa du doigt la lettre de menace qui était toujours sur la table :

- Se pourrait-il que ce soit l'écriture de Miss Linscott ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a jamais écrit.

Harry était presque certain que l'homme mentait. Il jeta un regard à sa partenaire pour savoir s'ils devaient insister, mais cette dernière était en train de reprendre leur pièce à conviction.

- Nous vous remercions, indiqua-t-elle à l'intention de Singleton.

- Eh ! Vous allez embêter Esther ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Moi je sais qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Elle a eu plein de problèmes et elle n'a pas besoin qu'on vienne l'embêter pour un truc qu'elle n'a pas fait. Et puis euh... les erreurs judiciaires, ça arrive.

- Nous ferons notre possible pour en pas en arriver là, lui assura Davenport.

Harry se leva à son tour et suivit sa partenaire, laissant Singleton comme assommé à sa table. Sans se concerter, les deux Aurors se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur pour prendre la cheminée. Davenport prit le bras de Harry pour le retenir avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'âtre.

- C'est toi qui mène l'interrogatoire, cette fois, lui indiqua-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Il est temps que tu me montres ce que tu as appris.

- Bien, dit Harry espérant qu'il se montrerait à la hauteur.

Ils débouchèrent dans la salle d'arrivée du club des Harpies et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire car il était onze heures trente et le personnel devait être en train de mettre le couvert pour le déjeuner.

Quelques mètres avant d'atteindre leur objectif, ils croisèrent Valmai Morgan. Elle sursauta en les voyant. Son air coupable fit douter Harry de la piste qu'il suivait avec sa collègue. Sur une impulsion, il lui demanda :

- Vous n'avez rien oublié de nous dire la dernière fois ?

Elle rougit violement et murmura :

- Je savais que je ne pourrais pas vous le cacher longtemps.

- Vous allez nous expliquer tout cela, fit Harry qui se demandait où leur raisonnement s'était fourvoyé.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle d'arrivée et écartèrent des vêtements pour s'asseoir sur les bancs qui couraient le long des murs.

- Nous vous écoutons, indiqua Harry quand ils furent tous les trois installés.

La jeune femme avait la tête baissée comme si elle ne pouvait supporter le regard des Aurors. Elle commença en se tordant les mains :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! J'aime bien Ginny mais là, ça faisait trop !

Harry échangea un regard surpris avec sa partenaire. Il ne dit rien cependant et laissa son interlocutrice continuer sa confession.

- Elle a toujours été adorable avec moi, j'en suis consciente, mais des fois, ça me fait mal de voir qu'elle ait autant de chance alors que moi qui travaille comme une folle, personne ne me remarque. Je sais bien qu'elle le mérite, mais j'ai eu comme un coup de folie. Je suis allée dans sa chambre et j'ai passé toutes ses affaires au sort de découpe.

Davenport lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à Harry qui de la tête lui fit comprendre qu'il savait de quoi il était question.

- C'est sûr qu'une qualification pour le championnat du monde et des fiançailles avec une personnalité connue, cela fait beaucoup pour une seule personne, admit Harry d'une voix compréhensive. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses : il est beaucoup moins agréable de me fréquenter qu'on pourrait le croire. A une époque, c'était même terriblement dangereux.

- Je sais. Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte. En plus Ginny est celle qui est la plus gentille avec moi. Et je suis trop lâche pour lui avouer que je ne le mérite pas.

La joueuse leva la tête et affronta le regard de Harry :

- Je suis soulagée que vous ayez compris. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler directement avec elle ? suggéra Harry. Je pense qu'elle peut très bien vous pardonner. Et puis elle sera soulagée de savoir enfin ce qui c'est passé.

- Je ne pourrai jamais le lui avouer en face. Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

- Non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

La détresse qu'il lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme faillit le faire revenir sur sa décision. Heureusement, Janice Davenport intervint :

- Je vous conseille vivement de suivre la suggestion de mon collègue et de régler cette affaire une fois pour toutes avec votre amie. Vous aussi serez soulagée si vous prenez l'initiative de lui en parler.

Vaincue, la joueuse hocha la tête.

- Pendant qu'on y est, demanda Harry, vous êtes certaine de la date que vous nous avez annoncée pour la disparition de votre clé du Gymnasium ? Entre le trente juin et le quatorze juillet dernier ?

- Oui, je crois. C'est important pour votre enquête ?

- Peut-être. Vous sauriez où nous pouvons trouver Esther Linscott ?

- Je l'ai vue aller vers la cuisine tout à l'heure. Si vous cherchez Gwenog, elle est sur le terrain.

- Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle. Nous devons y aller.

Harry et sa partenaire se levèrent et laissèrent la joueuse aux prises avec sa conscience.

- Bien joué, Auror Potter, chuchota Davenport alors qu'ils progressaient dans le couloir.

- Prichard m'a déjà expliqué que je suis la terreur des coupables. Ils me créditent d'une perspicacité que je n'ai pas.

- Ce qui compte, c'est que ça marche. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as élucidé un mystère dont je n'avais même pas connaissance. Félicitations.

Soupçonnant l'ironie, Harry préféra ne pas répondre. De toute façon, ils arrivaient à la cuisine.

- Mama mia ! qu'est ce que vous voulez encore, s'exclama le cuisinier en les apercevant. Je vous jure sur la Sainte Vierge que je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais.

- Mademoiselle Linscott, pouvons nous vous parler ? répondit Harry, s'adressant à la femme qui découpait le pain dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle les gratifia d'un regard sans aménité et les suivit de mauvaise grâce vers le réfectoire voisin qui était vide. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'installèrent à la table la plus proche.

Harry décida de se servir de sa réputation et de ne pas prendre de détours.

- Nous savons que vous avez pris la clé de Miss Morgan et que vous vous en êtes servie pour pénétrer dans le Gymnasium l'autre jour. Vous avez jeté toutes sortes de sorts sur le balai de Miss Jones ce qui a occasionné sa chute. Vous lui avez auparavant envoyé des lettres de menace pour vous venger du béguin que votre ami Fitzwilliam Singleton semblait avoir pour elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle haussa les épaules et avoua sans détours :

- Puisque vous savez tout, je pense que je n'ai rien à ajouter.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour ouvrir le casier ? s'enquit Harry.

Elle eut une moue méprisante :

- Elle ne l'avait même pas fermé ! leur apprit-elle. Elle doit croire que tout le monde l'adore et qu'elle est au dessus de ça !

- Etes-vous consciente qu'elle aurait pu se blesser grièvement ?

Esther Linscott haussa les épaules :

- Elles passent leur temps à faire des voltiges sur leurs engins de malheur et se rattrapent toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne lui ai pas fait prendre un gros risque. Je voulais juste l'inquiéter un peu.

En son for intérieur, Harry pensa que c'était raté. La directrice du club avait semblé beaucoup plus inquiète que la principale intéressée.

- Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à informer Mrs Redbird des conclusions de notre enquête. Nous allons vous demander de nous suivre dans son bureau.

- Je me fiche bien qu'elle me mette à la porte ! cracha Esther Linscott. Je ne supporte plus de voir cette mangeuse d'hommes de toute façon.

Ils l'encadrèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient exposé ce qu'ils avaient déterminé et la coupable avait confirmé leur interprétation des faits.

- Je vous remercie de votre coopération et vous félicite de votre célérité à résoudre cette malheureuse affaire. Je ne pense pas que la justice doive être saisie et je pense que nous allons régler nous même cette situation.

- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous en mêler, remarqua Davenport, mais je pense que c'est à nous d'annoncer à miss Jones les conclusions de notre enquête.

- Eh bien, oui, je suppose, accorda Redbird. Je vais la faire appeler, si vous voulez.

- On nous a dit qu'elle était sur le terrain de sport, déclina l'Auror. Nous allons l'y retrouver tout de suite.

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'appeler la joueuse. Elle les repéra quand ils s'approchèrent du terrain et piqua vers eux. Davenport fit signe à Harry de prendre la parole et il lui résuma leurs démarches et indiqua qu'Ester Linscott était désormais dans le bureau de la directrice.

La joueuse les écouta avec attention et secoua la tête :

- Tout ça pour un type comme Singleton ? Y'a vraiment des fois où je ne comprends pas les filles.

- On est deux, lui certifia Harry.

Gwenog éclata de rire et lui donna une grande bourrade fraternelle dans le dos.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

14/02/2009 : **

Suite à ma note d'auteur de la semaine dernière, j'ai reçu plusieurs messages d'encouragement qui m'ont beaucoup touchée. J'en remercie une fois de plus les auteurs.

Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que je prend en compte les critiques que je cherche à plaire à tout le monde ou que je vais modifier les grandes lignes de mon histoire. Ceux qui ont suivi mes démêlés avec la traduction de _La Déclaration de guerre_ savent que je ne suis pas du genre à publier sous mon nom un texte qui ne me correspond pas, même s'il est populaire et engendre beaucoup de reviews.

Je pense cependant qu'il me faut rester à l'écoute des remarques et critiques pour aller de l'avant et améliorer ce qui peut l'être. Les chapitres 4 et 5 peuvent manifestement être améliorés et je suis contente qu'on m'en ait montré les faiblesses pour que je tente de les éviter à l'avenir.

Je garde le concept d'enquêtes ponctuelles mais fouillées pour sortir Harry de sa petite routine et lui faire rencontrer des personnes nouvelles ou recroiser des personnages secondaires. Dans les chapitres suivants, nous allons cependant passer à autre chose et nous recentrer sur la vie privée de Harry.

Alixe

PS : Et dites-vous bien que si j'avais voulu faire du chiffre, j'aurais mis les trois S : sang, sexe et slash. Je connais les tendances ^_^

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**.

**ooOoo**

* * *


	8. VIII : Un hiver en solitaire

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**VIII : Un hiver en solitaire  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 17 décembre 2002 au 12 mars 2003

* * *

Ginny se montra satisfaite de la conclusion de l'enquête de Harry. Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à déterminer si c'était la résolution de l'énigme ou le fait qu'il ne viendrait plus sur son territoire qui lui faisait plaisir à ce point.

Elle était aussi particulièrement ravie que ce ne soit pas une joueuse qui se fut rendue coupable de ce sabotage. Harry avait remarqué que dans la grande famille dévouée au Quidditch il y avait plusieurs statuts. Tout en haut, celui des joueuses dont le bien-être primait sur tout le reste. En dessous l'équipe administrative et technique comprenant la directrice du club, l'entraîneuse, l'infirmière et la magingénieur. Bien en dessous, le cuisinier, l'intendante et les deux femmes de ménage. Que la brebis galeuse vienne de ce dernier groupe satisfaisait sans doute beaucoup de monde. Il se garda de faire le moindre commentaire en ce sens. Cette histoire était terminée et il n'avait pas envie de paraître vouloir interférer dans le monde de Ginny.

Quelques jours plus tard, au ministère, Janice Davenport lui apprit qu'aucune poursuite ne serait engagée contre la coupable, Esther Linscott. Le club des Harpies avait souhaité traiter cette affaire en interne et Faucett avait accepté de ne pas transmettre le dossier au service de la justice Magique.

Le soir même, Ginny dit à Harry :

- Tu te rappelles qu'on avait abîmé mes affaires quand nos fiançailles sont devenues publiques ?

- Mhum, oui ? dit précautionneusement Harry.

- Je sais qui c'est et on a discuté. C'est réglé.

- Ah tant mieux, répondit Harry se félicitant que Valmai ne l'ait pas mêlé à sa confession. Et Esther Linscott, elle travaille toujours chez vous ?

- Non, elle est partie. Sa remplaçante a quarante ans, elle est mariée et est mère de trois enfants. Cette fois-ci, Isabel n'a pas pris de risques.

Harry songea à la liaison entre l'infirmière et le cuisinier, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Ce n'était plus son problème.

Harry retrouva avec plaisir son partenaire habituel, mais ses rapports avec sa co-équipière temporaire avaient évolués. Jadis étiquetée '_Auror senior avec laquelle il avait peu de relations_', elle était devenue _'collègue avec qui il appréciait de coopérer et ancienne amie d'Andromeda ayant fortement souffert de la première guerre_'. Leurs sourires quand ils se croisaient étaient maintenant cordiaux et non plus simplement polis.

**ooOoo**

Songeant qu'il n'avait que trop repoussé cette soirée, Harry se résolut à écrire à Dudley et Sarah pour les inviter à dîner chez lui en fin de semaine. A cette occasion, il repensa aux sécurités apposées sur sa maison.

Bien que dilué, le sortilège de Fidelitas autrefois lancé par Albus Dumbledore était toujours actif et continuait à protéger la vie privée de Harry. Le sort anti-transplanage n'avait pas non plus été levé. Harry s'était plusieurs fois demandé s'il ne devait pas le supprimer. Il constituait en effet une entrave à ses allées et venues puisqu'il l'obligeait à utiliser le réseau de cheminées pour sortir de chez lui. Ne serait-il pas plus simple pour lui et Ginny de se rendre au Terrier ou chez Ron et Hermione sans passer par les conduits remplis de suie ? Mais Harry répugnait à l'idée de rendre sa maison plus accessible.

La cheminée avait pour avantage d'être réglée de façon à ne permettre l'arrivée que de personnes spécifiques. Le transplanage, s'il n'était pas pratiqué couramment par tous les sorciers du fait de la puissance magique que cela requérait, rendrait sa maison ouverte à tous ceux qui y étaient venus au moins une fois.

Il en parla à Ginny qui remarqua :

- A vrai dire, la seule chose qui me dérange, c'est que nos invités arrivent dans la cuisine. Pour le moment, nous ne recevons que des intimes mais, si nous étendons notre réseau social, les faire aboutir dans l'entrée ou le salon me parait plus adéquat.

- Quand Ron ou Hermione viennent nous voir, c'est plutôt un avantage qu'ils soient accueillis par les elfes, plutôt que d'attendre que nous venions les rejoindre en entendant la sonnerie signalant leur arrivée.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir deux issues ? demanda Ginny. L'une pour la famille qui aboutirait à la cuisine et l'autre pour les autres. Celle-ci serait complètement bloquée et celle de la cuisine resterait ouverte pour ceux que nous connaissons le mieux.

- Une entrée officielle et une entrée de service ? ironisa Harry.

- Tu es un notable, lui rappela sa fiancée.

- Bon, pourquoi pas, accepta Harry. Alors, salon ou vestibule ?

Ils se décidèrent pour l'âtre du hall d'entrée, en vue d'en faciliter l'accès aux elfes qui accueilleraient leurs invités si eux-mêmes étaient absents ou occupés ailleurs. Ginny accepta de laisser le sortilège anti-transplanage en place.

- Pour le Fidelitas, nous n'avons pas le choix, expliqua Harry. Seul celui qui l'a lancé peut le lever.

- Je sais mon chéri. Mais si tu mettais une annonce indiquant ton adresse dans la Gazette, ce serait une façon de le contourner, lui opposa Ginny.

- Et d'attirer chez nous plein d'importuns.

- Ce dont nous nous passerons bien, nous sommes d'accord, convint-elle.

Harry passa voir le lendemain le service des transports magique et, sans doute du fait de sa notoriété, obtint un second raccordement dans la journée. Dans son invitation à Dudley et Sarah, Harry précisa ses nouvelles coordonnées. Ce fut donc dans le hall du square Grimmaurd que lui et Ginny accueillirent Sarah qui soutenait un Dudley étourdi par le voyage, crachant ses poumons. Avec retard, Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû les mettre dans le Secret et leur indiquer l'arrivée par le Londres Moldu.

Il aida Sarah à charrier Dudley jusqu'au canapé puis servit à son cousin un jus de potiron pour l'aider à se remettre. Le pauvre était manifestement mal en point car il but la boisson d'une traite, sans même chercher à identifier ce qu'on lui avait proposé.

- J'ai un abominable souvenir de mon premier voyage en cheminée, raconta charitablement Harry quand le malheureux eut repris son souffle. Je me suis même trompé de destination, ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir.

- Il peut y avoir des erreurs ? couina Dudley horrifié.

- Comme Sarah est passée avec toi, tu ne risquais rien, tenta de le rassurer Harry. Cela n'arrive que lorsqu'on énonce mal l'adresse.

- Attends, je te lance un sortilège de nettoyage, proposa Sarah en mettant son projet à exécution.

Dudley ne tressaillit même pas, preuve qu'il avait beaucoup progressé dans son acceptation de la magie. Ensuite Sarah félicita Ginny pour sa récente nomination pour la coupe du Monde et Ginny lui raconta complaisamment quelques anecdotes sportives, au grand ravissement de son invitée. Harry en profita pour prendre Dudley à part :

- J'ai retrouvé des photos de nos grands-parents. Je suppose que ta mère t'en a montré.

- Elle n'aime pas trop parler d'eux. Mais c'est pas comme... enfin... elle n'a pas honte d'eux...

Il jeta un regard d'excuse vers Harry et ce dernier compris qu'il devait entendre _'ce n'est pas comme pour toi et tes parents_'.

- Je crois qu'elle est trop triste pour en parler, termina Dudley.

- Sais-tu quand ils sont morts ? demanda Harry.

- Avant le mariage de mes parents, je crois. Fin 77 ou début 78.

Cela correspondait à la septième année de James et Lily à Poudlard. Cela s'était sans doute passé pendant l'année scolaire car Harry n'en avait pas retrouvé trace dans la correspondance de ses parents, signe qu'ils étaient sous le même toit quand c'était arrivé.

- Comment s'appelaient-ils ? continua Harry.

- Donald et Violett, l'informa Dudley.

- Tu sais quel âge ils avaient ?

- Non. Je crois qu'ils ont eu une crise cardiaque ou un truc comme ça.

Harry se figea. Crise cardiaque. N'était-ce pas la cause de décès invoquée par les moldus quand ils retrouvaient des victimes de sortilège de la Mort ? Avaient-ils été assassinés ? Cela pouvait expliquer la peur que Petunia éprouvait pour les sorciers. Il déglutit et se força à reprendre la conversation :

- Savais-tu que notre grand-père collectionnait les timbres ? demanda-t-il à son cousin.

- Comment tu le sais, toi ?

- Regarde ce que j'ai récupéré.

Harry se leva et alla prendre les affaires qu'il avait descendues au salon en prévision de ce moment. Il laissa Dudley feuilleter l'album de timbres et examiner les photos.

- Ça, ce sont les parents de la mère de maman, précisa Dudley en montrant à Harry la photo la plus ancienne qui représentait un couple. Davies et Belinda, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Elle, continua-il en pointant l'autre cliché avec la femme en noir, c'est la mère de notre grand-père. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle. Maman a toujours parlé d'elle en disant Grand'ma. Comment as-tu récupéré tout cela ?

Harry expliqua à Dudley comment ses parents avaient laissé à la banque toutes leurs richesses et ce qui comptait à leurs yeux quand ils avaient commencé à être pourchassés par Voldemort.

- Cette maison ne leur appartenait pas ? s'enquit Dudley en montrant la pièce d'un vaste mouvement du bras.

- Non, j'en ai hérité de mon parrain. Celle où vivaient mes parents a été complètement détruite la nuit où... où ça c'est passé.

Il se rendit compte que Sarah et Ginny avaient terminé leur aparté et que l'amie de son cousin les écoutait avec un grand intérêt.

- Je suis allée à Godric's Hollow une fois avec une amie, lui apprit-elle. Le cimetière est magnifique au printemps.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux sorciers qui allaient en pèlerinage là où ses parents s'étaient fait assassiner. Il se rappela cependant toutes les inscriptions qu'il avait lues sur la plaque de sa maison quand il y était allé avec Hermione pendant la guerre et ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant tous les messages encourageants que des anonymes y avaient laissé pour lui. Cette idée ne l'aida pas à retrouver contenance.

- Que font vos parents ? demanda opportunément Ginny.

- Ils sont Moldus, répondit simplement Sarah.

- Mais encore ? insista Harry devinant que cette réponse laconique suffisait à la plupart des sorciers.

- Mon père est comptable et ma mère est vendeuse dans une boulangerie.

- Et votre frère a fait la même école que Dudley, c'est ça ? se rappela Harry.

- Oui, il travaille dans une banque aujourd'hui.

- Ton travail se passe toujours bien, Dudley ? s'enquit Harry.

- Je m'ennuie un peu maintenant. J'aimerais passer dans une entreprise plus grande. Je lis les petites annonces en ce moment.

- Un de mes frères aussi travaille dans une banque, intervint Ginny.

- Chez Gringotts ? se fit préciser Sarah. C'est vrai qu'ils engageaient des sorciers.

- Votre banque est moldue ? chercha à comprendre Dudley.

- Non, les banquiers sont gobelins, lui apprit - ou lui rappela - Sarah.

- A l'origine, mon frère Bill est briseur de sorts, précisa Ginny. Il est rentré en Angleterre au tout début de la guerre et finalement y est resté car il s'est marié et est devenu papa. Sa femme attend maintenant un second enfant.

- A ce propos, fit Sarah avec un grand sourire, Dudley et moi voulions vous annoncer que nous allons nous fiancer, nous aussi.

- Félicitations ! s'écria Ginny en se levant pour embrasser les jeunes gens.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, renchérit Harry sans pour autant oser se réjouir pour Sarah d'entrer dans cette famille.

- Vous avez déjà eu votre repas de fiançailles ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Non, c'est en cours d'organisation, expliqua Sarah tandis que Dudley faisait la grimace.

Harry et Ginny n'osèrent plus poser de question mais Sarah continua sans avoir besoin d'y être invitée :

- Nous avons un peu peur que ma mère fasse une gaffe en parlant de moi.

- Mais quelqu'un a bien dû lui expliquer la loi du Secret, remarqua Harry se demandant par la même occasion comment on traitait ce problème avec les parents de sorciers spontanés.

- Oui, bien sûr, le professeur McGonagall lui a tout expliqué quand elle est venue nous indiquer ce que signifiait ma lettre de Poudlard.

- McGonagall ? répéta Harry.

- Ce n'est pas le professeur McGonagall qui est venue vous chercher ? s'étonna Sarah. Oh, je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore est venu lui-même.

- Non, moi j'ai eu Hagrid, corrigea Harry. Je suppose que la situation était... hum ! spéciale, expliqua-t-il en évitant de regarder Dudley.

Les souvenirs que son cousin devait avoir de cet épisode n'étaient sûrement pas réjouissants.

- Il m'a toujours fait un peu peur, avoua Sarah.

- Hagrid ? s'étonna Harry. Il n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche.

- Sans doute, mais entre sa taille et sa grosse voix...

Voyant que Dudley palissait à cette description du gardien des Clefs de Poudlard, Harry préféra changer de sujet.

- Vous disiez que vous craigniez que vos parents ne révèlent que vous êtes sorcière ? recentra-t-il la conversation. Mais pourquoi à cette occasion ? Après tout, cela fait une dizaine d'années qu'ils ont pris l'habitude de se taire.

- Oui mais, normalement, quand ma mère laisse échapper le mot 'Poudlard' ou 'Pré-au-Lard, cela ne prête pas à conséquence. Là, cela pourrait être compris par votre oncle et votre tante.

Harry admit que c'était un risque.

- C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne puissions pas dire la vérité, continua Sarah. Après tout, ils pourraient comprendre...

- Ce serait une très mauvaise idée, affirma Harry tandis, qu'à côté de Sarah, Dudley manifestait énergiquement son désaccord en secouant négativement de la tête.

- Nous aurions aimé vous inviter aussi, continua Sarah d'un ton désolé.

- Ça, c'est une encore plus mauvaise idée, commenta Harry.

Dudley faisait peine à voir. Il avait visiblement fait son possible pour éviter d'expliquer la nature des relations entre ses parents et leur neveu, et la jeune femme était loin d'avoir saisi l'intensité de l'inimitié existant entre eux.

- Mais merci d'y avoir pensé, dit Ginny pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Avez-vous fixé une date de votre côté ? demanda Dudley.

- Vu la saison qui se prépare, pas avant l'automne prochain, répondit Ginny.

- Dis, Dudley, tu aimes le football ? demanda Harry.

A la mention de ce sport moldu, Ginny se mit à rire. Harry entreprit d'expliquer ce qui mettait sa fiancée en joie :

- Il y a un mois, mon ami Ron a été invité par un de ses voisins, un sorcier d'origine moldue, pour voir un match de football. Ron avait un fort préjugé négatif contre ce sport, considérant qu'après avoir connu le Quidditch, rien d'autre ne pouvait l'intéresser. Bref, il nous a rebattu les oreilles pendant deux semaines à l'idée de devoir s'y rendre par politesse, persuadé qu'il allait s'ennuyer comme un botruc déterré. Hermione a été ravie quand ça a été le moment qu'il y aille, juste parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre râler.

Harry ménagea une pause pour rendre la chute plus intense.

- Et ? demanda Sarah.

- Il est revenu dans un état d'excitation pas possible, avec le T-shirt et l'écharpe du club de Manchester.

Sarah et Dudley éclatèrent de rire.

- Depuis, conclut Harry, il essaie de convaincre toute la famille que le football est aussi chouette que le Quidditch. Il nous y a fait jouer un dimanche. C'est vrai que c'est assez marrant et, ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on peut faire participer les enfants.

- Il y a beaucoup d'enfants dans votre famille ? demanda Sarah à Ginny.

- Pas beaucoup encore, admit cette dernière, mais je pense que cela va rapidement évoluer. Pour le moment, seul l'aîné de mes frères a une petite fille de deux ans et un bébé en route.

- Mais nous voyons aussi beaucoup mon filleul qui a quatre ans et demi, compléta Harry. Il est orphelin et j'essaie de lui donner...

Il ravala in extremis son _'ce que je n'ai pas eu'_ pour terminer de façon plus délicate :

- ... la famille qu'il aurait dû avoir.

- Oh, le pauvre petit, compatit Sarah. La guerre ?

- Oui, la bataille de Poudlard.

La sorcière hocha la tête avec compréhension.

- Vous n'avez pas trop souffert de vos origines moldues pendant cette époque ? demanda Ginny.

- Une de mes camarades de classe m'a signalée auprès d'Aristote Broklehurst et on m'a fait parvenir un Portoloin pour que je puisse aller à ses cours. Son école était vraiment très bien et je me sentais en sécurité quand je rentrais chaque soir dans le monde moldu. Je pense que j'ai été assez protégée.

Elle regarda vers Harry, comme si elle brûlait de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce temps, mais elle était assez bien élevée pour ne rien demander. Ils arrivèrent à rester dans les sujets légers tout le reste de la soirée et se quittèrent enchantés de leur rencontre.

Noël arriva la semaine suivante, puis ce fut le nouvel an. Harry profita du mieux qu'il put de ces instants paisibles et familiaux, sachant que le début de la nouvelle année serait moins favorable à cet égard.

**ooOoo**

Dès le deux janvier, Ginny partit pour deux semaines entières. Elle avait été conviée à un stage sportif durant lequel elle allait s'entraîner avec tous les joueurs pressentis pour faire partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Harry eut du mal à la laisser partir ce matin-là. Les journées qui attendaient la jeune femme seraient intenses et ils n'auraient sans doute pas l'occasion de communiquer durant ces quinze jours.

- Je dois y aller, finit par lui rappeler Ginny en le repoussant gentiment.

- Bien, se résigna-t-il. Ah, dis bonjour à Olivier pour moi !

- Cela m'aidera peut-être à me rappeler qu'on est du même bord, pour cette fois.

Après un dernier baiser, elle disparut dans la cheminée et il la suivit de peu pour se rendre au ministère. Le soir, il resta tard au QG pour finir un rapport, peu pressé de rentrer chez lui. Quand il ne se trouva plus rien à faire, il n'eut pas le courage de se retrouver dans sa maison vide et décida d'aller rendre visite à son filleul. Vu l'heure, il se ferait sans doute inviter à dîner. Il passa un coup de cheminée à ses elfes pour les prévenir puis donna l'adresse d'Andromeda.

Il débarqua l'entrée et lança un bonjour à la cantonade. Teddy arriva comme un balai de course de la cuisine, une serviette de table nouée autour du cou.

- Tu manges avec nous ? demanda-t-il manifestement ravi à cette idée.

- Si cela n'ennuie pas ta grand-mère, répondit poliment Harry en suivant l'enfant.

Il sursauta en découvrant qu'Andromeda recevait une invitée ce soir-là.

- Davenport ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Re-bonjour, dit cette dernière visiblement amusée par son étonnement.

- Je ne veux pas déranger, annonça-t-il en commençant à battre retraite.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Harry, assied-toi, répliqua posément Andromeda en faisant venir un couvert supplémentaire d'un coup de baguette.

Un peu gêné, Harry prit place à table et se servit dans la soupière qui trônait sur la table pour rattraper son retard.

- Tu te sens un peu seul ? demanda son hôtesse.

- Mhum, oui. Ginny est partie ce matin.

- J'ai vu Molly cet après-midi, continua Andromeda. Nous nous demandions qui tu choisirais entre Molly, Ron et moi pour ce soir. Je suis flattée que tu sois venu ici, même si je sais que la présence de Teddy y est pour beaucoup.

Davenport eut un petit rire et Harry rougit, penaud d'avoir été aussi prévisible.

- Ma maison est trop grande, se justifia-t-il. L'école s'est bien passée, Teddy ? demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention.

- J'ai eu un bon point parce que j'ai été sage, se glorifia l'enfant. Et puis j'ai gagné à Attrape-souaffle.

- Bravo ! le félicita Harry, content que les entraînements dont l'enfant bénéficiait régulièrement le dimanche après-midi aient porté leur fruit.

Tandis que Teddy racontait ses petites histoires à Harry, Andromeda et son invitée reprirent leur conversation sur ce qu'étaient devenues leurs relations communes. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Harry s'offrit de coucher Teddy. Il supervisa le brossage des dents puis lut une histoire à l'enfant. Ce dernier choisit le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert un an auparavant, '_Remus, le loup-garou_'.

Cet ouvrage ne faisait pas partie des histoires favorites de Teddy, mais ce dernier le demandait régulièrement, comme s'il avait peur de l'oublier. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il comprenait ou ressentait à cet égard. Réalisait-il que son propre père avait subi l'ostracisme évoqué dans le récit ? Ou était-il juste intéressé par le conte parce qu'il parlait d'un loup-garou '_comme papa_' ? Harry ne posa pas la question à son filleul, laissant la grand-mère gérer cette délicate question.

Quand il revint au salon, Andromeda montrait à son amie ses albums de photos. Tandis qu'elle allait embrasser son petit-fils pour lui dire bonsoir, Harry vint regarder avec curiosité les clichés de Ted Tonks jeune et de Dora enfant. Malgré ses talents de métamorphomage, la jeune sorcière restait très reconnaissable. Si sa couleur de cheveux et parfois la forme de son nez changeaient, on retrouvait son air espiègle et son sourire d'une photo à l'autre.

A son retour, Andromeda entreprit de raconter des anecdotes sur sa famille. Davenport narra à son tour des épisodes amusants arrivés à Dora quand elle débutait chez les Aurors. Harry compléta le tableau en expliquant dans quelles circonstances il avait rencontré la jeune femme la première fois. Sa collègue fut très intéressée par le récit de son départ de chez les Dursley pour se rendre Square Grimmaurd sous bonne escorte. Ce qu'elle savait de la vie de Harry de cette époque se limitait à ce qu'en avaient raconté les journaux. De fil en aiguille, le jeune Auror se retrouva à lui raconter sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs dans le lotissement moldu.

A la fin de la soirée, il n'y avait plus ni Davenport, ni Potter, mais seulement Janice et Harry.

**ooOoo**

Ginny revint enchantée de son stage. Tout s'était bien passé et elle était désormais certaine de faire partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Elle devait cependant encore faire ses preuves pour ne pas être reléguée à une place de remplaçante. Pour se donner toutes les chances, elle s'entraînait comme une forcenée, faisait des heures supplémentaires dans la salle de sport, suivait scrupuleusement le régime composé pour elle par Natacha Winkler l'infirmière et restait à Holyhead pour se coucher tôt.

Pour ne pas tourner en tond au square Grimmaurd, Harry reprit contact avec ses amis : il dîna avec Neville qui avait une nouvelle petite amie mais qui trouva quand même une soirée à partager avec son vieux copain, il revit Dean et Lee et passa du temps avec Owen qui était momentanément célibataire, ayant rompu avec Katie. Il sortit avec Seamus et fut présenté à sa compagne, une Serdaigle d'un an de moins qu'eux.

Il invita Luna à manger au Square Grimmaurd avec son père quand elle passa quelques jours en Angleterre. Il passa un excellent moment, plongé dans les fantasmagories délirantes des Lovegood. Quand ils prirent congé, il songea que, sans eux, le monde sorcier ne serait pas ce qu'il était.

Ginny, de son côté, fit de son mieux pour que son emploi du temps chargé coïncide le plus possible avec celui de Harry. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas outre mesure la situation, mais il comprenait l'obstination de sa fiancée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance et il devait l'aider à la saisir, comme elle le ferait pour lui si les rôles étaient inversés.

Molly, par contre, trouvait que sa fille exagérait et que l'enjeu ne justifiait pas un tel abandon de foyer. Elle le fit plusieurs fois remarquer à sa fille et Harry se retrouva à justifier auprès de sa future-belle-mère la négligence dont il était victime. Le sourire reconnaissant de Ginny ne fut pas suffisant pour le réconforter complètement.

Parfois il se surprenait à penser que l'ancienne coutume qui gardait les femmes à la maison avait du bon... pour les hommes.

**ooOoo**

En février et en mars, Harry et son coéquipier travaillèrent avec la police magique pour faire tomber un réseau de baguettes magiques volées.

Après la guerre, très affaibli par sa détention au manoir Malefoy, le vieil Ollivander ne créait qu'exceptionnellement de nouvelles baguettes. Sa boutique était toujours ouverte et on pouvait y acheter ses anciennes créations, mais il avait été obligé de renouveler ses stocks avec des baguettes d'importation. Parallèlement, il formait un apprenti mais ce dernier était encore loin de produire des baguettes aussi extraordinaires que son patron.

Des sorciers ayant perdu leur baguette ou venant en acheter pour leurs enfants avaient déjà fait des scandales en constatant que le vieil artisan ne leur proposait pas de produits qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué. Le marchand avait beau expliquer qu'il valait mieux une baguette moins prestigieuse mais en accord avec la magie du sorcier qui l'utilisait qu'une baguette signée non accordée à son sorcier, les gens n'en démordaient pas : rien ne valait une baguette Ollivander.

En réponse à cette situation, des sorciers sans scrupules dérobaient des baguettes ayant été façonnées par le fameux artisan et les revendaient, fort cher au marché noir, à des sorciers qui ne pouvaient pas nécessairement les employer, leur magie n'étant pas compatible. Le Ministère avait jugé cette situation préoccupante et avait demandé aux Aurors de coopérer avec les policiers magiques pour mettre fin au trafic.

Harry, utilisant ses capacités de camouflage, avait pris contact avec une série d'individus suspects, auxquels il avait indiqué être intéressé par l'acquisition 'd'une Ollivander'. Il avait fallut de nombreux contacts, des rendez-vous inutiles et d'autres où on lui posa un lapin avant de se faire enfin livrer l'objet convoité.

Sitôt que Harry l'eut en main et vérifié que c'était bien ce qu'il recherchait, il utilisa la sienne pour immobiliser son revendeur avec un _Incarcerem_ et fit venir Pritchard qui était resté en retrait.

Ils transplanèrent au ministère et menèrent leur suspect dans une des salles d'interrogatoire. Ils l'avaient allégé de sa propre baguette, selon la procédure. Pour lui permettre de s'asseoir, Pritchard annula l'_Incarcerem_ en vue de le remplacer par un sort plus léger ne lui liant que les mains.

Le prenant par surprise l'individu sauta sur lui dès qu'il fut libéré et lui arracha la baguette qu'il avait à la main. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry pour lui jeter un sort avant que ce dernier ne puisse l'attaquer. Le jeune Auror esquissa un mouvement pour se défendre, mais il savait que c'était trop tard. De toute la force de son esprit, il hurla contre le rayon lumineux qui fondait sur lui. Un choc violent lui fit exploser la tête de douleur.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva assis par terre avec un terrible mal de crâne. Il supposa avoir perdu connaissance et s'empressa de lever les yeux pour analyser la situation, tandis que sa main droite levait instinctivement vers sa baguette. La situation s'était nettement améliorée. Pritchard avait récupéré son bien et emprisonnait de nouveau le suspect qui avait l'air inconscient. Quand ce fut fait, il se tourna vers lui et parut soulagé de le voir réveillé.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je crois, affirma Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Avant de lui répondre, Pritchard posa sa baguette sur la broche qui lui servait de badge de communication pour appeler du renfort.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit-il enfin. J'ai commis une faute de débutant et j'ai de la chance que tu sois mon partenaire.

Harry grogna : soit il n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses facultés d'analyse et de compréhension, soit ce que venait de répondre son partenaire n'avait ni queue ni tête. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander des éclaircissements car Faucett et Janice arrivaient en trombe, baguette au clair.

- Un problème ? demanda le commandant après avoir évalué la scène du regard.

- Je suis trop bête ! tempêta Pritchard. J'ai libéré ce type sans me trouver à la distance de sécurité et sans attendre que Potter ne me couvre. Résultat, il m'a pris ma baguette et a attaqué Potter avec. Si Potter ne savait pas faire de magie sans baguette, on serait dans la merde.

- Quoi ! j'ai rien fait ! protesta Harry. C'est lui qui m'a eu, grimaça-t-il en se tâtant l'occiput.

- Ton Protego était tellement puissant que vous avez tous les deux été projetés en arrière, expliqua Pritchard.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prononcer !

- Tu l'as pensé ?

- Oui, mais...

- Sort informulé, lui indiqua son partenaire.

Harry cligna des yeux pour tenter de considérer cette hypothèse. Janice en profita pour s'agenouiller auprès de lui et lui examiner l'arrière de la tête.

- Magnifique bosse, commenta-t-elle.

Elle appliqua sa baguette à l'endroit douloureux et murmura un sort de guérison.

- C'est bon, tu ne saignes pas, le rassura-t-elle. Tu as encore mal ?

- Beaucoup moins, l'informa Harry reconnaissant. Tu veux dire que j'ai fait de la magie incontrôlée ? demanda-t-il à son partenaire.

- Pas incontrôlée puisque tu pensais à un sort précis qui a été lancé, le contredit Faucett. C'est incontestablement de la magie sans baguette. Il ne doit pas y avoir plus de dix sorciers en Angleterre qui en sont capables, précisa-t-il. Et encore moins en utilisant des sorts informulés. Joli coup, Potter.

Il se pencha sur le suspect qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et l'examina. Harry put voir du sang qui dégouttait dans ses cheveux.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas porter plainte pour utilisation d'un sort offensif durant un interrogatoire, s'inquiéta Pritchard.

- Si on précise que c'est un sort défensif lancé par Harry Potter, tout le monde s'étonnera que cet imbécile soit encore vivant, le rassura Janice.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

21/02/2009 **: Voilà, c'est un petit chapitre de transition, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Rendez-vous **dans une semaine** pour _Marais Poitevins_.**  
**

**Coup de coeur **: J'ai vu cette semaine _L'incroyable histoire de Benjamin Button_. J'ai vraiment adoré ! J'ai trouvé cette histoire absolument fantastique (je parle de l'effet que ça m'a fait, pas seulement du type de récit). Ceux qui l'ont vu, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**.

**ooOoo**

* * *


	9. IX : Marais Poitevins

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**IX : Marais Poitevins  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 13 mars au 28 juin 2003

* * *

En avril, Ginny eut un second stage avec l'équipe d'Angleterre dont elle revint ravie. Elle avait désormais l'assurance de représenter son pays à la coupe du monde. Olivier Dubois aussi était confirmé, ainsi que Gwenog Jones pour le Pays de Galles. Sur les conseils de son entraîneur, Ginny prit une semaine de repos. Si on pouvait appeler ainsi de se limiter à seulement trois heures de préparation physique par jour.

Plusieurs fois, au cours des mois écoulés, Harry s'était dit qu'il détesterait le Quidditch tant ce sport empiétait sur sa vie de couple s'il n'éprouvait pas lui-même autant de plaisir à y jouer. Il faisait toujours partie de l'équipe des Aurors laquelle avait été un peu remaniée cette année-là.

Pour commencer, Angelina avait surpris tout le monde en refusant de reprendre son poste de Poursuiveuse. Elle ne s'en était pas expliquée, indiquant simplement qu'elle n'avait plus envie de jouer. Seul Harry savait que c'était parce qu'elle espérait débuter une grossesse et qu'elle estimait ce sport dangereux pour son projet familial.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de lui trouver une remplaçante. Au mois de septembre précédent, Demelza Robins avait franchi d'un pas décidé la porte du quartier général des Aurors. Ainsi que Harry l'avait espéré quand il était allé faire sa séance de recrutement à Poudlard, elle avait posé sa candidature et avait été admise dans le prestigieux corps des adversaires de la magie noire. Elle était enthousiaste, appliquée et l'Auror qui supervisait sa formation avait l'air satisfait d'elle. Elle était rentrée dans leur équipe de Quidditch avec plaisir, ravie de rejouer avec Harry.

Ce dernier avait lui aussi pris de court ses coéquipiers en déclinant le poste d'Attrapeur au profit d'Owen. L'idée lui en était venue l'été précédent, un dimanche au Terrier. Le Quidditch était une occupation dominicale très appréciée par une bonne partie de la famille. Les frères Weasley aimaient jouer régulièrement, ainsi que Arthur quand on insistait un peu. En dehors de ses périodes de grossesse, Fleur se défendait plutôt bien comme batteuse. Ginny, qui était devenue trop forte pour leur niveau amateur, avait choisi de jouer gardien car c'était le poste où elle était le moins à l'aise. George jouait Poursuiveur, ayant refusé de retoucher à une batte depuis que son frère n'était plus là pour lui servir de partenaire.

En fonction du nombre de participants, ils étaient obligés de réduire les équipes et d'assurer les postes dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, ce qui abaissait le niveau technique du match mais garantissait de nombreux fous-rires.

Au début, Harry s'était naturellement proposé comme Attrapeur mais sa femme lui avait suggéré de s'entraîner comme Poursuiveur pour varier un peu. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal au début - sa précision en tir laissait à désirer - puis il avait apprécié de participer durant toute la durée du match et non seulement quand le Vif daignait apparaître. Avec le temps, il avait peu à peu réussi à occuper correctement ce nouveau poste.

Il lui avait donc paru naturel de continuer sur sa lancée dans l'équipe des Aurors. Il savait en outre qu'Owen était ravi de retrouver la place qu'il avait à Poudlard dans l'équipe des Serpentard.

Leur début de saison n'avait pas été mauvais même s'il était peu probable qu'ils obtiennent la coupe du ministère. Harry appréciait d'être un Poursuiveur seulement correct après avoir été un Attrapeur hors pair : cela lui donnait un défi à relever.

**ooOoo**

Début mai, des matchs amicaux internationaux firent voyager Ginny. Elle partit très excitée pour le sud de la France où se déroulaient ces rencontres. On fit la fête au Terrier quand l'équipe de Ginny revint après avoir pratiquement tout gagné. Ginny pu se libérer pour déjeuner au Terrier avec tout le monde.

Angelina et George l'avaient attendue pour annoncer une grande nouvelle : ils attendaient un bébé pour l'hiver suivant. De son côté Fleur, dans son huitième mois de grossesse, promenait un joli ventre bien rond.

- Mes parents ont des places pour la demi-finale, apprit-elle Ginny. Ils comptent bien t'y voir.

- Et Charlie et moi avons nos places pour la finale dans les marais Poire-vin, lui rappela Bill.

- Poitevins, corrigea Fleur.

- C'est pareil. On veut cette coupe, hein ! Vive l'Angleterre !

- Bill, tu ne vas pas partir en France alors que ton bébé aura à peine un mois, protesta Molly.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Fleur. Je ne veux pas l'empêcher d'y aller parce que je ne peux pas le faire. Il gardera les enfants à la prochaine coupe du Monde.

- Si nos pays dès la demi-finale, vous serez ensemble pour l'écouter à la radio, remarqua Arthur.

- Je vais peut-être vous l'envoyer, prévint Fleur. Il hurle tellement en écoutant les matchs que cela risque de faire peur eu bébé.

- Quand la France a joué la semaine dernière, ce n'est pas moi qui ai chanté la Marseillaise pendant deux heures.

- Je pourrai prendre Vic et le bébé chez moi pour vous laisser hurler ensemble tout votre soûl, si vous voulez, proposa obligeamment Andromeda faisant rire la famille et rougir les intéressés.

- Le Pays de Galles se débrouille bien aussi, dit Harry quand les rires furent calmés en rappelant la victoire de cette équipe contre l'Ouganda, la semaine précédente.

- C'est vrai. J'ai écrit à Gwenog pour la féliciter, les informa Ginny. Nous sommes contentes de ne pas avoir été réparties dans la même poule. J'espère que nous ne nous rencontrerons qu'en finale.

- Tant qu'elle n'est pas contre toi, elle peut compter sur notre soutien, assura Charlie. Au fait, tu ne pourrais pas me la présenter un jour, la super batteuse ?

- Je me méfierais à ta place, sourit Harry. Elle a transformé son dernier soupirant en cloporte.

- Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas les journaux à scandale, le taquina Ron.

- C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

- Elle aime beaucoup Harry, précisa Ginny.

- Si un jour il rentre à la maison transformé en cafard, tu sauras pourquoi, plaisanta George.

- Dis, Harry, tu n'as pas pris de places pour aller voir les matches ? s'étonna Ron.

- Si on arrive en demi-finale, j'essaierai d'avoir une place pour lui, assura Ginny.

**ooOoo**

Ginny repartit pour la France et toute la famille suivit avec passion le déroulement des matchs de qualification. Harry n'eut pas le temps de trouver le temps long après le travail. Le lendemain du départ de sa fiancée, Demelza Robins vint le trouver :

- Excuse-moi, Harry, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, accepta ce dernier, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas compris une explication de son formateur et voulait lui demander des précisions.

- On a tous entendu parler comment tu avais entraîné les élèves de Poudlard pour se battre contre Tu-sais-qui. Alors comme notre examen de passage en seconde année est dans trois mois, mes camarades et moi, on aimerait bien que tu nous aides un peu, pour l'épreuve de duel.

Harry balaya des yeux la pièce et vit que les plus récents aspirants Aurors regardait dans leur direction bien qu'étant sagement restés à leur bureau. Il reporta le regard vers Demelza qui tenta crânement de paraître détendue. Elle était juste trahie par sa main gauche qui tortillait nerveusement le tissu de sa robe.

- Vous n'avez pas des cours ? s'enquit Harry.

- Une fois pas semaine, c'est pas assez ! Et puis c'est jamais la même personne et il n'y a pas de suivi.

Harry se rappela de sa propre formation. C'était les Aurors qui n'étaient pas occupés ailleurs qui assuraient les cours hebdomadaires. C'était donc davantage l'emploi du temps de la brigade qui décidait du roulement des formateurs qu'un véritable programme pédagogique.

- Vous voudriez des cours tous les combien de temps ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Au moins deux à trois fois par semaine, osa Demelza.

- Mais je ne peux pas être là aussi souvent entre mes missions et mes gardes.

- Pour les gardes, tu en as fait beaucoup les mois dernier, contra-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était chacun son tour.

Elle avait manifestement pensé à toutes les objections qu'il pouvait lui opposer.

- Si c'est après dix-neuf heures, cela ne devrait pas interférer avec notre travail, intervint Prichard de son bureau.

- Tu ne veux pas les donner ces cours, toi ? demanda Harry un peu agacé par son intervention.

- Ma femme m'attend à la maison, répliqua Prichard d'une voix neutre.

Harry vit les lèvres de la jeune aspirante se serrer comme pour réprimer un sourire et il rendit les armes :

- D'accord, j'ai compris, cela m'occupera pendant que ma fiancée défend l'honneur de notre pays de l'autre côté de la Manche. C'est bon Demalza, je vous entraîne deux fois par semaine, en plus de votre cours normal. Mardi et jeudi, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait Harry ! Merci, merci !

Elle fila comme si elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de changer d'avis et fut bientôt entourée des quatre aspirants de sa promotion. Harry les vit conférer, féliciter leur ambassadrice et se tourner vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est quoi ton intérêt dans l'histoire ? demanda Harry à son partenaire.

- Ça t'entraînera toi aussi. On ne sait jamais, si un autre mage noir décidait d'asservir l'Angleterre, ça peut servir.

Il se replongea dans ses papiers, refusant manifestement d'en dire davantage. Harry se repencha lui aussi sur son travail tout en se demandant par quoi il ferait commencer ses élèves.

Le premier cours s'avéra plus plaisant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait que cinq élèves et, s'ils manquaient de pratique, ils étaient plein d'enthousiasme. Ils avaient en outre trois ans de moins que lui et il trouva plus facile de leur donner des directives qu'à ses camarades de promotion. Et puis cela occupait ses soirées.

**ooOoo**

Trois semaines plus tard, l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galles se qualifièrent pour les quarts de finale. Deux jours après, la France y parvint à son tour. Fleur donna le même jour naissance à une petite fille qu'elle nomma Dominique - Victoire était déjà pris. Ce fut un jour de fête au Terrier.

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry fut convié à rejoindre son commandant dans son bureau. A la porte, il rencontra Janice.

- Une nouvelle mission pour nous deux ? demanda-t-il.

- Si c'est ce que je crois, tu devrais aimer, sourit-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de s'expliquer car elle ouvrit la porte et Faucett les pria de s'asseoir.

- Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, commença le commandant, le ministre de la magie va se déplacer en France pour voir les matchs que l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galles vont jouer le week-end prochain. Il m'a demandé de lui choisir deux gardes du corps.

- Oh ! fit Harry comprenant enfin.

- J'ai pensé que ça te plairait, le taquina Faucett.

- Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à être intéressé, commença Harry.

- J'ai choisi mes deux meilleurs duellistes, expliqua le commandant. Vous partez après-demain. Vous êtes attendus au cabinet du ministre pour recevoir votre feuille de route et les recommandations d'usage.

Les deux Aurors obtempérèrent et sortirent du quartier général pour se rendre dans les bureaux de Shacklebolt.

- Alors, content de revoir ta fiancée plus tôt que prévu ? s'enquit Janice.

- Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps de se croiser, remarqua Harry. Tu crois qu'on verra les matchs ?

- Aucune idée. C'est la première fois qu'on me désigne pour ce genre de mission.

- La coupe de Quidditch ou la fonction de garde du corps en général ? voulut savoir Harry.

- Garde du corps. Scrimgeour estimait qu'il pouvait se défendre tout seul et qu'on avait assez de boulot sans perdre du temps à le suivre à la trace. Quand à Fudge, il préférait ceux qui présentaient bien.

Harry jeta un regard à sa compagne : femme et bandeau sur l'œil. Sans doute pas assez prestigieux pour l'ancien ministre.

- Il ne m'aurait pas choisi non plus, supposa-t-il.

- S'exposer à côté de quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui faire de l'ombre ? Peu probable effectivement, abonda Janice.

- Remarque, songea Harry, s'il était toujours ministre, moi je ne serais pas Auror. Ombrage m'avait prévenu que je ne passerai pas les tests de personnalité car j'étais trop déséquilibré à son goût.

- Cette femme me faisait le même effet que les Détraqueurs, commenta Janice. J'avais le Patronus qui me démangeait à chaque fois que je la voyais.

Harry se dit que le résultat de leur confrontation aurait pu être intéressant. Tout en conversant, ils avaient pris les ascenseurs et étaient parvenus à destination.

Ils furent reçus par la secrétaire du ministre.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mandy Brocklehurst, se présenta-t-elle. Janice Davenport ?

- C'est bien moi, confirma la collègue de Harry.

La jeune femme regarda Harry avec hésitation, comme si elle ne savait pas comment elle était supposée lui parler. Ce dernier la voyait régulièrement quand il allait chez Ron et Hermione car elle habitait juste à côté et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire semblant de ne pas la connaître car ils étaient au ministère :

- Bonjour, Mandy, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjour Harry. Installez-vous, s'il vous plait, nous avons des formalités à effectuer.

Mandy était une secrétaire bien moins compassée que ne l'avait été Percy. C'est en souriant et plaisantant qu'elle leur donna une série de parchemins à signer.

- Les Français vont vous délivrer des badges pour vous permettre de circuler dans le village sportif, expliqua-t-elle. Vous aurez aussi accès aux lieux réservés aux personnalités invitées. Voilà un petit manuel qui décrit l'étiquette pour chacune des situations auxquelles vous serez confrontés. L'un de vous parle-t-il français ?

- Je comprends quelques mots usuels, indiqua Janice tandis que Harry secouait négativement la tête.

- Il y aura une traductrice officielle qui voyagera avec le groupe. Elle s'appelle Elaine Turpin.

- Elle est apparentée à Lisa ? demanda Harry se rappelant que cette dernière avait été dans la classe de Mandy.

- C'est sa mère, confirma la secrétaire du ministre.

- Qui d'autre voyagera avec nous ? demanda Janice.

- Nous aurons Monsieur le Ministre et la chef du département des sports, Joscelind Wadcock, accompagnée de son secrétaire Rudolph Gamp.

- Vous n'êtes pas du voyage ? demanda Janice.

- Non, je reste sur place pour traiter les affaires courantes et envoyer des rapports quotidiens au ministre.

Elle ne paraissait pas déçue de ne pas venir avec eux. Sans doute que l'idée d'être seule aux commandes ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle était peut-être moins abrupte que le frère de Ginny mais tout aussi ambitieuse. Harry se demanda de quel département elle rêvait de devenir la responsable.

- Le programme de la délégation est-il arrêté ? demanda Janice.

- Oui, en voici une copie. Discours et visites diverses le premier jour, match Angleterre - Mali le lendemain. Rencontre Pays de Galles contre l'Inde le jour suivant. Plusieurs rendez-vous à Paris la semaine qui suit puis demi-finale le samedi ou dimanche, en fonction de nos qualifications. La semaine suivante, vous rentrez en Angleterre. Vous repartirez le week-end suivant pour la finale, s'il y a lieu.

- Quelles seront exactement nos fonctions, demanda Harry.

- Surtout de la décoration, convint Mandy. Le pays qui reçoit est traditionnellement chargé de la sécurité. Les ministres ont toujours des gardes du corps en uniforme, mais c'est davantage une question de statut que de protection.

Harry rentra chez lui avec son exemplaire de l'étiquette française. Avant de l'ouvrir, il composa un bref message à l'intention de Ginny et demanda à Miffy, sa petite elfe, d'aller le porter à la poste de Pré-au-Lard, considérant que la France faisait un voyage trop long pour son hibou.

Il appela ensuite Ron et Hermione en cheminée pour les informer de son prochain voyage.

- C'est super ! s'écria Ron. Ginny va être ravie.

- J'espère ! Je viens de lui écrire.

- Tu l'as dit à ma mère ?

- Je l'appelle tout de suite, assura Harry.

Deux heures plus tard, il avait parlé à toute la famille et affirmé à Fleur qu'on lui avait fourni toutes les indications nécessaire pour la réussite de son voyage, mais n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans sa connaissance des coutumes françaises. Il finit par dire à ses elfes qu'il ne prenait plus d'appel et il alla s'installer dans la bibliothèque avec le document que Mandy lui avait remis.

**ooOoo**

Toute la délégation se retrouva dans le bureau de Shacklebolt un quart d'heure avant le départ du Portoloin. Conformément aux directives qu'ils avaient reçues, Janice et Harry avaient revêtu leur uniforme de parade et agrafé leur Ordre de Merlin. Le moment venu, le ministre et les cinq personnes qui l'accompagnaient saisirent le parchemin orné d'un sceau qui était à la fois leur invitation et leur moyen de transport.

Après les sensations habituelles, ils se retrouvèrent sur un ponton entouré d'eau. L'air était chargé d'humidité et des trilles d'oiseaux sonnaient comme un concert de bienvenue. Autour d'eux, un village composé de tentes multicolores reposait sur des plateformes sur pilotis reliées par des passerelles en bois.

Un homme, portant une barbichette bien taillée, les accueillit d'une phrase en français.

- Il nous souhaite la bienvenue et nous prie de le suivre jusqu'à nos quartiers, traduisit Elaine Turpin. Nous aurons un quart d'heure pour nous installer avant d'être reçus par le chef du département des Sports français.

- Remerciez-le pour nous, la pria Shacklebolt.

Le personnage les conduisit par le réseau de passerelles vers un chapiteau carré de taille moyenne. Ils virent que d'autres groupes y étaient aussi menés. Une fois la porte franchie, il y avait un espace dégagé d'où partaient sept corridors en étoile. L'arche de l'un d'entre eux était surmontée de l'Union Jack. Leur guide confirma que leurs chambres s'y trouvaient. Docilement, les britanniques se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qui leur était assigné. Des étiquettes portant les noms du ministre et de son chef de département leur attribuait chacun une chambre. Le secrétaire et la traductrice en partageaient une autre. La dernière portait la mention 'Aurors'.

- Harry et Janice, posez vos affaires et inspectez s'il n'y a pas de sorts d'écoute dans les chambres. Je me charge de la mienne.

- Bien, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit cérémonieusement Janice, bien qu'elle l'appelât par son prénom quand ils étaient en privé.

La chambre qui leur avait été attribuée mesurait moins de cinq mètres carrés et n'était meublée que d'un lit superposé et de deux chaises. Il y avait une porte, sans doute menant à une salle d'eau.

- C'est pas le grand luxe, commenta Janice. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de dormir dans ce placard avec moi.

- J'ai l'habitude des placards, la rassura sobrement Harry.

Ignorant le regard interrogateur de sa colocataire, Harry observa leurs quartiers. Il nota que les lits semblaient neuf, les matelas confortables et que des rideaux autour de chacune des couches leur permettraient de se ménager un peu d'intimité.

- C'est pas si mal, jugea-t-il.

- Je m'installe en haut, décréta sa collègue.

Elle lança son balluchon sur sa couchette et ordonna :

- Tu vérifies notre chambre celle de Gamp et Turpin. Je me charge de l'autre.

Harry obtempéra. Vu la taille de la pièce et celle de la salle de bain, ce fut vite exécuté. Il alla ensuite frapper à la porte du secrétaire et de la traductrice. La pièce qu'il examina était légèrement plus spacieuse que la sienne : il y avait deux lits à une place dans des niches dissimulées derrière des rideaux. Il supposa que les deux autres étaient encore plus grandes.

Janice était dans le couloir quand il ressortit.

- Ça a l'air correct, commenta-t-elle. On a encore cinq minutes. On fait un petit tour ?

Ils retournèrent vers l'entrée de la tente. Deux gardes du corps coiffés de turbans gardaient désormais le couloir surmonté du drapeau indien. Ils leur adressèrent un petit signe de tête puis sortirent. Ils examinèrent les autres chapiteaux de formes et couleurs diverses qui se dressaient aux alentours, séparés d'eux par des nénuphars en fleur.

Ils eurent juste le temps de faire le tour du pavillon qui abritait leurs chambres - ayant à peine la place de passer entre la toile et le bord de leur ponton - avant que qu'on ne revienne les chercher.

L'envoyé français était, cette fois, une femme portant une robe plus décolletée que ne se le serait permis les sorcières anglaises quand elles n'étaient pas en robe de soirée. Avec un charmant sourire, elle invita tout le monde à la suivre en plusieurs langues. Ils furent pilotés vers une tente circulaire rouge vif, plus grande que la leur. Le chef du département des sports français et son épouse les attendaient et ils accueillirent leurs invités d'un mot aimable, relayé par les traducteurs.

On leur remit des laissez-passer, puis leur délégation fut introduite dans un salon où se trouvait un buffet somptueux. Janice et Harry, se pliant à l'emploi du temps qui leur avait été remis à Londres, abandonnèrent leurs compatriotes pour se rendre à une conférence prévue pour les gardes du corps. Des écriteaux, qui clignotaient alternativement en plusieurs langues, indiquaient les directions leur permirent de parvenir sans encombre dans une tente blanche à l'aspect modeste.

- A première vue, c'est bien mieux organisé que la Coupe qui s'est déroulée chez nous, observa Janice.

Des Aurors de plusieurs nationalités s'y trouvaient déjà, dans des uniformes plus ou moins rutilants. Harry jugea que le sien faisait partie des plus fonctionnels, à défaut d'être particulièrement élégant. Les chuchotements et doigts pointés en sa direction firent comprendre à Harry qu'il était connu de tous. Il s'y était attendu mais cela ne rendait pas la situation plus agréable pour autant.

Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à comprendre ce que débita le commandant des Chasseurs - l'équivalent des Aurors en France. La traduction de son discours défilait en plusieurs langues sur le mur derrière lui. Le sens était clair. Les Chasseurs français maitrisaient tous les aspects de la sécurité, le périmètre était parfaitement contrôlé et leurs homologues étrangers n'étaient là que pour la parade.

- Toujours aussi arrogants, ces Français, commenta Janice d'une voix ironique.

Harry ne comprenait pas les bougonnements autour de lui, mais le ton laissait présager que c'était ce qui se disait également en bambara, bulgare, espagnol et autres dialectes. L'allocution terminée, on leur proposa une collation moins raffinée que celle auprès de laquelle ils avaient laissés leurs ministres. Quand Janice se déplaça, il la suivit pour ne pas rester trop exposé à la curiosité des autres.

Elle se dirigea vers un Chasseur, reconnaissable à son béret noir.

- Bonjour, Pierre, salua-t-elle en français.

L'autre la regarda interloqué, se demandant manifestement comment elle le connaissait. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de secondes pendant lesquelles Janice se laissa dévisager en souriant, la compréhension éclaira les traits du Français :

- Jânisse ! s'exclama-t-il en la serrant contre lui et il lui planta deux baisers sonores sur les joues.

Il se mit à parler à toute allure dans sa langue, visiblement ravi de la retrouver. Elle leva les deux mains en riant, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il disait. Son ami se calma et exprima, moitié en français, moitié en anglais, sa joie et sa surprise de la revoir après tant d'années. Elle lui répondit dans le même sabir et Harry se sentit rapidement de trop. Il repartit vers le buffet et passa l'heure suivante à sourire et saluer tous ceux qui venaient se présenter à lui. Plusieurs, dans un anglais plus ou moins bon, le félicitèrent pour son célèbre affrontement contre Voldemort. Le chef des Chasseurs en personne vint l'entreprendre dans un anglais parfait :

- Monsieur Potter, nous avons été très heureux de vous voir sur la liste de la délégation britannique. Le récit de vos exploits a traversé la Manche.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir été désigné pour venir, répondit Harry.

- Il est vrai que vous avez un intérêt particulier pour le Quidditch. Votre fiancée joue demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement.

- J'espère que nous nous rencontrerons en demi-finale, les matchs France-Angleterre sont toujours passionnants.

- Vous avez un jeu très créatif et Thierry Prévolant est un gardien de but remarquable, répondit diplomatiquement Harry répétant les propos que Fleur avait tenus au Terrier le dimanche précédent.

- Je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur. J'espère que vous êtes bien logé. Je sais que les chambres réservées aux Chasseurs étrangers ne sont pas très spacieuses, j'en suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvions étendre à l'infini la zone protégée de la curiosité des Moldus.

- Nous sommes très bien installés, affirma Harry. J'ai trouvé vos panneaux indicateurs très pratiques. Nous sommes assurés de ne pas nous perdre.

- Comme je l'ai signalé tout à l'heure, surtout ne sortez pas des limites du camp, surtout le soir. Dans le noir, un plongeon est à craindre.

- Je ne manquerai pas de transmettre cette consigne à mon Ministre.

Harry trouva Janice rajeunie quand elle vint le rejoindre avec sa connaissance.

- Je te présente mon ami Pierre Belléclair. C'est un duelliste expliqua-t-elle. On s'est rencontré dans des compétitions internationales à la fin des années 70. Il a continué plus longtemps que moi et a intégré les Chasseurs une fois sa carrière sportive terminée. Ça faisait près de vingt-cinq ans qu'on s'était perdus de vue !

En serrant la main de l'ancien sportif, Harry calcula que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, sa collègue était encore fiancée à Christopher McKinnon et non défigurée. Sans doute l'avait-il trouvée changée.

- Mon partenaire, Harry Potter, complétait-elle.

- Content faire connaissance, ânonna l'ami de Janice avec un fort accent.

Pour meubler la conversation, Harry indiqua à quel point il avait aimé la France lors de son séjour trois ans auparavant et décrivit ce qu'il y avait visité. Ils retournèrent ensuite ensemble vers le chapiteau de réception où leurs compatriotes les attendaient. Janice et son ami reprirent une attitude plus professionnelle et les deux Aurors anglais encadrèrent leur ministre pour la suite du programme.

Ils furent installés par petits groupes sur des barques pour une visite des fameux canaux sillonnant le marais poitevin. Les britanniques avaient été répartis avec les Indiens, ce qui leur permit de discuter entre eux sans avoir besoin de traduction. Un guide français parlant leur langue souligna les aspects pittoresques des lieux qu'ils traversaient.

Quand ils revinrent dans le pavillon de réception, une exposition de photos avait été installée. Elle retraçait tous les matchs qui s'étaient déroulés depuis le début de la compétition, mettant les joueurs à l'honneur.

- Ce qui est bien, chuchota Janice à l'oreille de Harry, c'est que pour le moment, on est tous des vainqueurs et cela ne nous évoque que de bons moments.

Le cognard qui fonçait vers Ginny, envoyé avec brutalité par un batteur polonais, n'évoqua rien de plaisant à Harry. Le magnifique but qu'elle marquait quelques images plus loin, par contre, ferait assurément sa fierté. Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas la possibilité d'en faire une copie.

Il y eut ensuite le dîner que Harry trouva un peu lourd, mais délicieusement bon, puis ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Le chemin était éclairé par des boules lumineuses flottantes qui jalonnaient le chemin menant le plus directement au chapiteau carré où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Le reste du camp était plongé dans l'obscurité. Harry et Janice échangèrent un regard. Tout était prévu pour canaliser les invités.

- Tout le monde dans ma chambre pour le débriefing, indiqua Kingsley quand ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir qui leur était dévolu.

La pièce attribuée à Kingsley était agréable et comportait même une fenêtre magique, montrant un ciel étoilé éclairé par une lune décroissante. Elle était meublée d'un lit à deux places, d'un bureau et de suffisamment de chaises pour qu'ils puissent tous s'installer confortablement.

- Alors ? demanda Shacklebolt à ses Aurors.

- Les Chasseurs n'ont manifestement pas envie de nous voir jouer les gros bras ici, résuma Janice. Cela dit, la configuration des lieux permet un contrôle des entrées très strict. Tout le périmètre est couvert d'anti-moldu et anti-transplanage. La fabrication des portoloins amenant ici a été soigneusement contrôlée et des guetteurs sont postés pour surveiller qu'aucun bateau n'accoste sans autorisation. Je ne pense pas que quiconque soit ici moins en sécurité qu'au ministère ou sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Compte tenu du fait que j'ai laissé mes ennemis en Angleterre, je pense y être même davantage en sécurité, plaisanta Kingskey.

- Les rencontres sportives se dérouleront sur une île à trois kilomètre au nord-est d'ici, précisa Harry. Des embarcations seraient mises à notre disposition pour nous y rendre.

- Joscelind ? demanda Shacklebolt à sa chef de Département.

- J'ai pris des contacts avec mes homologues. Il est encore trop tôt pour parler de notre idée d'accueillir le prochain tournoi de Bavboule à mon avis.

- Tu as raison. Commence par te faire connaître et montre que tu connais bien leurs champions. Attendons quelques jours avant de faire des propositions. Elaine, des discussions intéressantes avec les autres traducteurs ?

- J'ai surtout utilisé cette soirée pour entrer en contact avec les autres. Nos conversations ont été très convenues.

- C'est toujours comme ça le premier jour, commenta Kingley.

- Et de ton côté ? demanda Janice.

- On m'observe. On se demande si j'ai autant l'intention de bouleverser la société sorcière anglaise que les journaux le prétendent. Aux questions qu'ils m'ont posées, je me rends compte qu'ils suivent ça d'encore plus près que je ne le croyais. Evitez d'évoquer en public notre nouvelle politique envers les créatures magiques, c'est un sujet sensible. Un Français, dont je n'ai pas saisi la fonction exacte, m'a demandé s'il était vrai que nous avions libéré tous les elfes de maison.

Tous opinèrent pour marquer qu'ils prenaient note.

- Et toi Harry ? demanda le ministre. On m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ce n'est pas pire que de me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse, relativisa le jeune homme. Même s'il est un peu déconcertant de constater qu'on me connait aussi en Asie et en Afrique.

- Mesure tes propos, lui conseilla Shacklebolt. Il y a beaucoup de journalistes ici. Donne le moins possible ton avis sur les questions politiques si tu ne veux pas faire les premières pages.

- D'accord.

- Bien, si personne n'a rien à ajouter, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir. Nous sommes attendus demain pour le petit déjeuner à huit heures.

**ooOoo**

Le premier repas de la journée était servi dans le pavillon de réception. Pour l'occasion, les longues tablées de la veille avaient été remplacées par des petites tables rondes autour desquelles les membres des délégations pouvaient se regrouper. Harry et Janice profitèrent des viennoiseries françaises, mais leurs compatriotes prirent des aliments plus conformes au breakfast traditionnel anglais.

- J'ai besoin d'une ou deux tasses de thé avant de faire des découvertes culinaires, plaisanta Shacklebolt. D'ailleurs, leurs saucisses sont très bonnes.

A neuf heures, ils furent embarqués sur des barques à fond plat qui les amenèrent sur l'île où avaient lieu les rencontres sportives. Les Aurors furent placés au fond de la loge qui avait été attribuée aux ministres sorciers. Cela leur permettait de suivre le match mais aussi de contrôler ceux qui pénétraient dans l'espace où ils se trouvaient.

- Nerveux ? demanda Janice à Harry qui tendait le cou pour voir s'il n'apercevait pas Ginny.

- Le Mali se défend bien, remarqua Harry. Ils ont littéralement écrasé les Etats-Unis la semaine dernière.

Le spectacle qui précédait le match commença et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le terrain. La danse africaine à laquelle se livrèrent les mages maliens était de toute beauté et Shacklebolt exprima son admiration à son homologue. L'Angleterre avait demandé à ses éleveurs de chevaux ailés de préparer un spectacle équestre volant qui fut également très apprécié.

Enfin les joueurs rentrèrent sur le terrain et Harry observa Ginny à travers ses multiplettes. Elle avait l'air concentré et résolu. Le match commença très fort, avec de nombreux buts marqués dans les premières minutes puis les joueurs prirent la mesure des uns des autres et s'organisèrent pour bloquer les actions adverses avec de plus en plus d'efficacité.

Au bout de trois heures de jeu, il était évident que seul le Vif pourrait départager les joueurs. Il était apparu plusieurs fois mais les deux Attrapeurs s'étaient mutuellement bloqués et il avait disparu sans avoir été attrapé.

A quatorze heures, des repas furent servis dans les gradins. Régulièrement, le jeu faiblissait car les joueurs s'économisaient, puis une action leur insufflait de l'énergie et ravivait l'attention du public. Vers dix-sept heures, la lassitude commença à gagner les joueurs. De ses buts, Olivier Dubois tentait de ranimer la vaillance défaillante de ses coéquipiers. De sa place, Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais il le connaissait assez pour en deviner les grandes lignes.

Vers vingt heures, le Vif apparut au niveau du sol, près des buts des Maliens. Harry le repéra et reporta son attention sur les Attrapeurs. Celui de l'équipe d'Angleterre était à l'autre bout du stade. Il volait plus bas et aperçut la balle dorée avant son adversaire. Au lieu de foncer dessus et de risquer de se faire coiffer au poteau par l'autre Attrapeur, il opta pour une trajectoire circulaire qui le rapprochait de sa proie sans pointer dans sa direction. La ruse paya : le Malien partit dans la mauvaise direction, cherchant vainement à repérer l'objet de sa convoitise.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la petite boule fut équidistante de ses deux poursuivants que l'Anglais changea de direction et piqua dessus de toute la vitesse de son balai. Son adversaire comprit enfin et fonça à son tour. Le Malien était excellent et rattrapa rapidement son retard. Un instant, les Britanniques crurent qu'ils allaient perdre. Mais le batteur anglais parvint à envoyer un Cognard dans la direction de leur point de rencontre. La chance était de son côté et ce fut le Malien qui fut heurté. L'Attrapeur anglais en profita et cueillit le Vif.

Les partisans de l'Angleterre se mirent à hurler pendant que l'équipe victorieuse laissait exploser leur joie. Dans la tribune officielle, Kingsley, très sobre, félicitait son homologue pour le niveau atteint par le match. Le ministre français quand à lui réussit à féliciter les gagnants et les perdants en une seule phrase et sans vexer personne.

Harry fixait le visage extatique de Ginny.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

28/02/2009 **:

Note : le terme de _Chasseur_ pour les Aurors français vient de la série _Le Corbeau_, potterfiction écrite par snakeBZH, que je vous invite à lire

(/s/4950721/1/Le_Corbeau_Livre_I_Le_Grimoire_de_Malchauzen).

Rendez-vous **dans une semaine** pour _Permissions de minuit_**  
**

**Coup de coeur **: Je lis toujours l'excellente Potterfiction de **Colibri vert**. Après nous avoir régalée avec_ Azkaban Break_, puis _Les évadés d'Azkaban_, elle vient de commencer la troisième partie : _Les évadés de l'Ombre_. C'est très bien écrit et haletant. De l'excellent travail. Donc, si vous ne connaissez pas... (u/1166693/)

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**. (Je les ferais dans la journée de samedi, j'ai pris du retard à case de la panne de ffnet)

**ooOoo**


	10. X : Permissions de minuit

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**X : Permissions de minuit  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 29 juin au 11 juillet 2003

**NOTE : constatant que le titre prévu vous avait envoyés vers une fausse piste, je l'ai changé.**

* * *

Le soir de la victoire de l'équipe d'Angleterre sur le Mali, un espace fut aménagé dans le pavillon de réception pour permettre au Ministre de féliciter ses joueurs. Des journalistes couvraient cet événement, ce qui amena Harry et Ginny à une grande réserve. Leur poignée de main fut à peine plus insistante mais, pendant l'allocution de Kingsley, ils échangèrent un long regard valant bien des discours, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à en juger par les petits sourires des autres.

Harry discuta un certain moment avec Olivier Dubois qui lui décrivit tous les moments forts de la rencontre. Au crédit de ce dernier, il arriva à retracer sept heures de match en moins d'une demi-heure. Harry dut refuser plusieurs fois de répondre aux questions des membres de la presse, les renvoyant à l'entraîneur de l'équipe pour commenter le match et à Shacklebolt pour les questions politiques. Trop tôt au goût de Harry, les joueurs furent priés de regagner leur île qui se trouvait à un kilomètre de là. Dans le désordre du départ, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à se voler un baiser puis la joueuse repartit docilement avec son équipe.

— Frustrant, commenta Janice.

— Mhm, grogna Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer sur le sujet.

— Allez, viens, on va boire un coup.

— On ne l'a pas encore fait ? s'étonna-t-il en montrant le buffet à leur disposition bien garni en jus de citrouille pour les sportifs et champagne pour les autres.

— Ça manque de Whisky, opposa-t-elle.

— Et tu sais où en trouver ? s'étonna Harry.

— Oui, il y a une _'Brasserie'_(1) qui sert les repas quand on n'est pas invités aux officiels et qui propose des boissons fortes.

— Et comment tu sais ça ?

— J'ai mes propres sources de renseignements, se vanta-t-elle.

Ils commencèrent par raccompagner le Ministre à la tente où ils logeaient.

— On peut aller faire un tour ? lui demanda Janice avant de le quitter.

— Vous allez loin ?

— Non, à deux pontons d'ici. Attends, je regarde si nos badges d'appel fonctionnent ici.

Elle sortit de son col un anneau au bout d'une chaînette et posa sa baguette dessus. La gourmette de Harry se mit à chauffer.

— Impec ! annonça-t-il.

— Tu peux prêter ton badge à Kingsley ? le pria-t-elle.

Harry s'exécuta.

— Bonne promenade, leur souhaita leur Ministre.

Janice lui fit un clin d'œil et entraîna Harry. La nuit était tombée et, comme la veille, des lumignons flottant doucement dans le vent jalonnaient le trajet menant au pavillon de réception. La collègue de Harry alluma sa baguette et prit une passerelle qu'ils n'avaient jamais empruntée. Sur la plateforme suivante, elle éleva sa source de lumière pour déchiffrer un panneau indicateur.

— Tiens, tu vois, c'est écrit là.

Ils partirent dans la direction indiquée en prenant soin à l'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds. Le chapiteau où ils se rendaient était un parallélépipède vert qui devait se fondre dans le paysage durant le jour. Les lumières et le brouhaha des discussions les accueillirent à leur entrée. Les français composaient la majeure partie de l'assistance — des Chasseurs et le personnel de service — mais des invités étrangers avaient également trouvé le chemin de ce lieu de détente.

Ils commandèrent un Pur Feu au comptoir puis cherchèrent un endroit pour s'installer. Une voix les interpella et ils s'avancèrent vers une table de Chasseurs. Quand il vit Janice répondre à l'invitation de Pierre Belléclair à s'asseoir à ses côtés, Harry se dit que sa collègue ne l'avait pas amené ici uniquement par bonté d'âme. On les félicita poliment pour leur victoire de la journée et deux français eurent la gentillesse de faire la conversation à Harry dans sa langue.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, après son troisième verre, Harry décida de rentrer. Il regarda en direction de Janice mais elle avait disparu ainsi que son ami. Il prit congé et ressortit. Une fois sur la plateforme, il resta quelques secondes immobile, pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité. Il entendit des chuchotements sur sa droite et vit deux silhouettes en train de discuter, accoudées à la rambarde qui prévenait des chutes dans les marais. Il reconnut sa collègue en compagnie du Chasseur et se garda bien de les déranger.

Il retrouva le chemin de sa tente sans peine et se coucha. Il n'entendit pas Janice rentrer.

**ooOoo**

Le match auquel ils assistèrent le lendemain fut beaucoup moins long mais la fin fut décevante. L'Attrapeur du Pays de Galles s'inclina devant celui de l'Inde. Gwenog Jones prit très mal sa défaite et insulta copieusement l'équipe adverse avant de s'en prendre à ses coéquipiers. Les britanniques espérèrent être les seuls à comprendre l'argot vulgaire qu'elle utilisa.

Quand elle avait commencé à vitupérer, le ministre avait jeté un regard significatif à ses Aurors. Sans doute craignait-il un débordement, comme quelques années auparavant quand la joueuse avait réussi à introduire sa baguette sur le terrain et avait attaqué la batteuse adverse, une ancienne Harpie qui avait changé d'équipe. Normalement des mesures étaient prises pour que les spectateurs ne puissent utiliser de magie pendant le match mais, par diplomatie, cela ne s'appliquait pas aux loges officielles. Harry et sa collègue se préparèrent donc à intervenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle finira un jour arbitre, glissa Harry à Janice.

— Pas après ce qu'elle a dit sur la moralité de celui qui officiait aujourd'hui, convint Janice. Même si on ne comprend pas le gallois, le geste était assez expressif.

Heureusement, le gardien de but et l'autre batteur gallois vinrent parler à l'enragée et ils parvinrent à la convaincre de quitter les lieux.

La petite réception qui suivit fut nettement moins joyeuse que celle de la veille. Les joueurs étaient sous le coup de leur défaite et les encouragements de Kingsley sonnèrent dans le vide. Il eut rapidement pitié d'eux et les laissa partir pour cacher leur déception.

Harry et Janice retournèrent à la Brasserie, entraînant cette fois dans leur sillage le reste de leur délégation. Des responsables des sports de diverses nationalités s'y trouvaient déjà et une réunion informelle à propos du prochain tournoi international de Bavboules se tint autour de vins français et de whiskeys. Harry retrouva les Chasseurs avec lesquels il avait discuté la veille et, quand ils apprirent que Harry resterait toute la semaine dans leur pays, ils entreprirent de lui indiquer les endroits de Paris où l'on s'amusait le plus. Harry leur apprit en retour quels établissements de l'allée des Embrumes garantissaient de passer une bonne soirée sans violer trop de lois.

Ce fut une joyeuse procession qui revint vers le pavillon d'accueil. Certains eurent du mal avec les passerelles étroites mais ils ne perdirent que le secrétaire des sports bulgare dans une jolie gerbe d'eau. Son service de sécurité le récupéra sans problème. De son côté, Janice avait disparu après avoir fait signe à Harry qu'il pouvait la joindre avec son badge en cas de besoin.

Ils se rendirent tous les jours à Paris la semaine suivante, le ministre français ayant profité de la présence des invités étrangers sur son sol pour organiser un certain nombre de tables rondes internationales. Harry et Janice passèrent beaucoup de temps à faire office de potiches décoratives, ce qui semblait être le prix à payer pour la promenade. Le mercredi soir, avant le repas, Kinsley annonça :

— J'ai obtenu une permission de minuit, ce soir. J'emmène Harry avec moi.

Janice, qui avait sans doute d'autres projets, parut satisfaite par ce programme.

— On va où ? demanda Harry en suivant Shacklebolt vers la plateforme de transplanage.

— Chez des amis, sourit son ministre.

Ils atteignirent le ponton où les sortilèges anti-transplanage étaient levés. Kingsley montra son laissez-passer aux Chasseurs qui gardaient l'endroit et prit le bras de Harry pour l'escorter. Quand ce dernier retrouva son équilibre, il se trouvait devant une porte qu'il reconnut. Kingsley saisit le heurtoir et quelques secondes plus tard, les parents de Fleur les accueillaient dans leur maison.

— Cher Kinglsey, Cher 'Arry, roucoula madame Delacour. Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Son mari leur serra la main avec conviction et Gabrielle les embrassa sur la joue. Au moment où elle se haussait vers lui, Harry la trouva absolument sublime. Quand elle recula, il lui jeta un regard de reproche, conscient que son élan vers elle n'était pas naturel.

— Gabrielle ! lança Apolline. Excusez-la, vous savez comment sont les jeunes filles de cet âge, justifia-t-elle avec indulgence.

Harry se souvint que Fleur avait aussi tendance à utiliser ses pouvoirs de séduction sans modération, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Durant le dîner, ils commentèrent les résultats sportifs.

— C'est deumage pour votre équipe galloise, remarqua Monsieur Delacour. Mais vous devez être contents pour l'Angleterre et la petite Ginny.

— Effectivement. La rencontre de dimanche sera sûrement très intéressante. Vous y serez ?

— Oui, nous sommes ravis que nos billets correspondent à la demi-finale France- Angleterre, se réjouit Apolline. Quel deummage que Fleur ne puisse venir. J'ai essayé de la convaincre, je lui aurais cédé mon billet, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle craint qu'un incident de Portoloin comme celui que nous avons eu la dernière fois que nous sommes allés la voir ne l'empêche de rentrer le soir. Avec le bébé, elle ne veut pas prendre le risque.

— Dimanche prochain risque d'être explosif, chez eux ! remarqua Kingsley.

— Pour parer à toute éventualité, Andromeda a promis de prendre les deux enfants chez elle, précisa Harry.

— Cela me semble sage, commenta le ministre. Comment vont vos petits enfants ?

— Bien, bien. Nous avons parlé à Victoire l'autre jour. Vous savez qu'elle répond toute seule à la cheminée quand sa mère n'est pas dans la pièce ? Elle est enchantée d'avoir une petite sœur. Elle lui fait plein de câlins, c'est adorable.

— Je crois que Bill sera là pour la finale avec Charlie, poursuivit Harry.

— Oui, ils doivent dormir ici car ils n'ont pas trouvé de Portoloins pour rentrer le soir même.

Durant le repas, Kingsley évoqua avec les Delacour leurs connaissances communes qui dataient du temps où la famille française s'occupait de trouver un lieu et un moyen de subsistance aux sorciers anglais qui fuyaient le régime de Voldemort. Monsieur Delacour leur apprit que le mouvement français '_Les Sangs-purs d'abord_', qui s'était fait discret après la chute du tyran anglais, reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête et cherchait à faire pression auprès du ministère français pour limiter certains postes officiels aux 'familles traditionnelles'.

— Enfin, pour le moment, c'est loin d'être l'opinion dominante, tempéra Monsieur Delacour. Nous n'allons pas faire appel à tes services tout de suite, plaisanta-t-il en regardant Harry.

— Ce genre d'idée n'a pas complètement disparu chez nous, fit remarquer Kingsley. Certains étaient bien contents que les Mangemorts fassent le sale boulot à leur place. Je dois régulièrement répondre à des accusations de favoritisme qui, comme par hasard, concernent toujours des postes que j'ai accordé à des sang-mêlés ou issus de Moldus. Enfin, lors de ma fonction de garde du corps du Premier ministre moldu, j'ai pu constater que ce genre d'idéologie nauséabonde n'est pas propre à notre nature de sorcier.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une consolation, soupira Madame Delacour.

— Non, mais nous pouvons regarder ce qui a été fait dans les pays moldus où cette tendance est combattue.

— Vous vous inspirez des Moldus pour combattre ceux qui les détestent ? souligna Victor Delacour. Ne vous étonnez pas d'avoir des ennemis tenaces, sourit-il.

— J'ai aussi beaucoup d'amis, rappela Kingsley en regardant Harry.

— Je ferai bien entendu tout mon possible pour vous soutenir, Kingsley, réagit Harry, mais mes capacités en politique sont très limitées.

Le Ministre sourit, visiblement non convaincu par la modeste réplique du jeune Auror. Harry préféra laisser tomber. Kingsley changea de conversation en demandant à Gabrielle des nouvelles de ses études. La jeune fille avait encore un an à passer à Beaubâtons avant d'entrer dans la vie professionnelle. Elle était attirée par une carrière de vetérimage et devait faire un stage auprès d'un soigneur de créatures magiques les deux dernières semaines d'août.

Quand Kingsley et Harry revinrent à leur campement, minuit était passé. Janice n'était pas dans la chambre, ce qui n'étonna pas Harry. Elle avait découché presque une nuit sur deux depuis leur arrivée. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème dans la mesure où elle était toujours présente, fraîche et dispose quand ils commençaient leur service le matin.

Le jour où l'équipe de Ginny devait affronter la France arriva enfin. En pénétrant dans le stade, Harry trouva l'atmosphère plus électrique que pour le quart de finale. De nombreux Anglais avaient fait le déplacement et le faisaient bruyamment savoir. Les Français venus pour soutenir leur équipe n'étaient pas en reste et les chants guerriers avaient envahi les lieux bien avant le début de la rencontre. Même les spectacles d'introduction, bien que de grande qualité, n'attirèrent pas l'attention des supporters, trop occupés à brailler contre ceux qui soutenaient l'équipe adverse.

— Il paraît que c'est toujours comme ça quand ces deux pays se rencontrent, expliqua Harry à Janice. Ça date du match de 1902 où l'équipe française a perdu, avec dix points contre huit cent cinquante. Les Français ont accusé les Anglais d'avoir jeté à toute l'équipe un sort de confusion. Cela n'a jamais été prouvé et notre fédération a toujours

nié.

— En tout cas, ils ont mis le paquet en force de l'ordre, indiqua Janice d'un ton qui laissa supposer qu'elle en avait discuté avec son ami français.

Quand les équipes entrèrent en piste, le mélange d'acclamations et de sifflements devint assourdissant. Harry scruta les gradins avec ses multiplettes pour voir si aucun spectateur ne brandissait de baguette, malgré les mesures de sécurité qui mettaient théoriquement les joueurs à l'abri des sorts émanant du public. Il repéra des figures connues, des Chasseurs qu'il avait croisés à la Brasserie durant la semaine. Par ailleurs, des membres de la police magique étaient répartis tout autour du terrain, face à la foule. Des balais à proximité leur permettaient d'intervenir rapidement si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Il reporta son attention vers les Chasseurs qui assuraient la sécurité de la loge officielle. Il nota qu'ils étaient davantage sur le qui-vive que pour la rencontre précédente et qu'ils scrutaient avec attention toute la portion du stade dont ils étaient dans l'angle de tir.

— Des infos sur la façon dont la tribune est protégée ? demanda-t-il à Janice.

— On est dans l'angle mort des places attribuées aux clubs de supporters connus pour leurs débordements, indiqua-t-elle. Les places justes devant nous ont été offertes par le ministère français à ses relations et fonctionnaires méritants. Et comme tu peux le constater, les spectateurs les plus proches sont au moins à quarante mètres. Peu de sorts peuvent être lancés avec force et précision d'aussi loin.

— Les armes moldues sont mortelles, même à cette distance.

— Les Chasseurs sont, comme nous, formés à les reconnaître, lui rappela-t-elle.

Harry regarda les deux ministres qui étaient devant lui. Diplomates, ils professaient l'un envers l'autre d'une grande amabilité, comme parfaitement inconscients que leurs ressortissants semblaient prêts à s'écharper sous leurs yeux.

Le match commença. Comme celui contre l'Inde, il sembla bien parti pour durer. Le trio de Poursuiveurs anglais était au mieux de sa forme. Ginny et ses partenaires enchaînaient actions sur actions vers les cercles adverses et défendaient comme des lions leurs buts quand ils perdaient la balle. Malheureusement, malgré leur incontestable supériorité, ils marquaient peu tant Thierry Prévolant, le gardien, était efficace. Si le spectacle était au rendez-vous, les points s'enchaînaient lentement malgré les efforts fournis de part et d'autre.

Peu à peu, Harry se trouva entièrement absorbé par le match. Il souffrait avec sa fiancée à chaque fois qu'une initiative spectaculaire de sa part se soldait en échec dans les mains magiques du gardien français. Il voyait ses efforts pour surprendre Prévolant, ses feintes, ses voltiges, l'effet qu'elle donnait à la balle pour rendre sa trajectoire moins prévisible, mais rien ne semblait prendre de court le Français. Quoiqu'elle fasse, le souaffle fonçait dans les gants du gardien comme un animal docile. Harry aurait pu croire que la balle était ensorcelée s'il n'avait su discerner le grand talent du Français.

Au bout d'une heure, les Anglais se découragèrent, tant gagner des points semblait être mission impossible. Fatigués, ils firent des fautes qui entraînèrent des pénalités. Les Français profitèrent de ces occasions pour marquer des buts. Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus vite, le score se confirma en faveur de la France, à la grande joie de ses supporters.

Enfin, le Vif se montra. Les deux Attrapeurs foncèrent et se retrouvèrent rapidement botte à botte. Des coups sournois furent échangés de part et d'autre mais, considérant sans doute que les torts étaient partagés, l'arbitre ne siffla pas d'arrêt de jeu. Suite à une manœuvre vicieuse, l'Attrapeur anglais fit pratiquement chuter son adversaire de son balai et attrapa la balle dorée.

Outrés, les supporters français sifflèrent, avant de rugir de joie en réalisant que la fin de la partie se soldait malgré tout par une victoire pour leur pays : les Français avaient dix-sept buts d'avance au moment où le Vif était apparu et ils gagnaient donc de vingt points. Harry regarda Ginny. Comme ses coéquipiers, elle paraissait assommée par cette défaite. Complètement vidée, elle se laissait flotter sur son balai, comme incapable de comprendre que tout était terminé et qu'il était temps de réintégrer les vestiaires.

Sur les gradins britanniques, les mots grossiers fusaient et les gestes se faisaient menaçants. Kingsley et le ministre français se levèrent et se serrèrent ostensiblement la main, chacun félicitant l'autre du talent de ses joueurs. Shacklebolt dissimulait sa déception sous un sourire poli tandis que son homologue cachait charitablement sa joie. Ils quittèrent ensemble leur loge, entourés par des Chasseurs et des Aurors vigilants.

Harry fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de rencontre prévue entre les joueurs anglais et leur ministre. Il avait terriblement envie de voir Ginny et de la réconforter, mais il pensait qu'il était cruel d'obliger l'équipe à faire des mondanités après une telle déception. Dans le pavillon de réception, ils mangèrent silencieusement à la table qui leur avait été attribuée, avant de se retrouver entre eux dans la chambre de Shacklebolt, n'ayant pas envie de se trouver mêlés aux autres à la brasserie.

— Pas de changement dans le programme ? demanda le ministre.

— Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Elaine Turpin qui était en charge de l'agenda. Nous rentrons à Londres demain à dix heures du matin et nous reviendrons ici pour voir la petite finale samedi prochain.

Harry soupira discrètement en prévision de la semaine solitaire qui l'attendait. Pour se donner toutes les chances de récupérer la troisième place, l'équipe de Quidditch resterait sur place et il ne reverrait pas Ginny avant une semaine. Il décida d'insister pour qu'elle prenne de longues vacances après ce marathon. Soudain, il n'en pouvait plus de la vie qu'ils menaient tous les deux depuis six mois.

Janice et lui regagnèrent leur chambre. Pendant que Harry se trouvait dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama, il entendit des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se dépêcha, pensant que le ministre requérait peut-être ses services. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Janice n'y était plus, mais Ginny l'attendait, assise sur son lit.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, répondit-elle. J'ai participé au championnat du monde de Quidditch et on est allés jusqu'en demi-finale. La dernière fois, l'Angleterre n'avait pas dépassé les huitièmes. Et puis tu es là, les choses pourraient être pires.

— Je suis très fier de toi. Tu as très bien joué, vous aviez tout le temps le souaffle. Mais ce fichu gardien était un vrai mur.

— Celui qui prend les choses le plus mal, c'est Olivier. Il a bien dû reconnaître qu'il était nettement surclassé, cette fois-ci. Ça lui fera les pieds, conclut Ginny, redevenant une Harpie.

Harry eut un petit rire.

— Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. C'est un ami quand il ne joue pas.

— J'essaierai de ne pas l'oublier, promit-elle. Et toi, comment tu vas ? Dis-donc, c'est pas grand chez toi !

— Je n'y suis pas beaucoup. Pour dormir c'est bien suffisant.

— Mais moi je ne suis pas venue pour dormir, assura Ginny.

— Je ne suis pas tout seul ici, rappela Harry.

— Elle est sympa ta collègue, se félicita Ginny. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures. Ça laisse du temps pour voir si ton lit est confortable, non ?

Harry admit que oui.

Ginny repartit vers six heures du matin. Elle sortit discrètement et, moins d'une minute plus tard, Janice arrivait. Les deux femmes avaient dû se croiser dans le couloir. Harry pouvait imaginer le sourire complice qu'elles avaient dû échanger.

**ooOoo**

De retour en Angleterre, Harry raconta son séjour à ses collègues envieux. Il fit aussi un compte-rendu détaillé aux Weasley quand il alla y dîner. Bill passa chez ses parents en fin de soirée mais Fleur était restée chez elle, attendant sans doute que sa belle-famille ait digéré sa défaite avant de venir y parader. La semaine passa rapidement, d'autant qu'il reprit les entraînements pour la promotion de Demelza. Le vendredi soir, la délégation britannique repartit pour soutenir son équipe qui allait tenter de sauver l'honneur et obtenir la troisième place.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient du ponton d'arrivée vers leur tente, ils croisèrent un groupe qui repartait, dans lesquels ils reconnurent l'équipe bulgare qui venait sans doute de rencontrer les représentants officiels de leur pays.

Harry rechercha des yeux leur Attrapeur. Il croisa son regard et lui adressa un grand sourire. Ce dernier regarda vers le ponton : une des deux barques qui devait rapatrier l'équipe vers son camp de base était déjà partie tandis que la seconde se remplissait lentement. Krum chuchota à l'oreille d'un de ses compagnons et revint en arrière pour serrer la main de Harry.

— Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Harry. Au fait, bravo pour votre qualification en finale.

— Merci. Les Anglais ont bien joué aussi. Transmet mes encouragements à Ginny pour demain.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Euh, tu vas rater ton bateau, remarqua le jeune Auror en voyant le reste de l'équipe sur le point de quitter l'endroit.

— Si tu as le temps, je prendrai le suivant, proposa Viktor. Mon entraîneur est dans la première barque et ne se rendra pas compte tout de suite de mon absence.

Harry regarda Kingsley qui avait suivi l'échange. Le ministre sourit :

— On va juste dîner au pavillon de réception et rentrer dormir. Pas besoin d'escorte.

— T'es déjà allé à La Brasserie ? demanda Harry à son ami.

— Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Exactement ce qu'il nous faut, répondit Harry en guidant Viktor.

Une fois sur place, ils commandèrent un repas, une bière française pour Harry et un jus de citrouille pour Krum, avant de se trouver une table tranquille qu'ils entourèrent d'une bulle de silence.

— Alors, commença Krum. Que deviens-tu ?

— Je suis devenu Auror. Tu sembles au courant de ma situation matrimoniale.

— Tu es très connu chez nous, expliqua Viktor. Je corresponds aussi avec Fleur, de temps en temps. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Tu sais peut-être qu'elle a eu un bébé le mois dernier. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était en pleine forme et la petite Dominique aussi. Quant à Victoire, c'est une adorable petite fille. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

— Je me suis marié il y a un an. Nous espérons ma femme et moi fonder une famille au plus vite.

— Félicitations, s'exclama Harry. Je suis heureux pour toi.

— Nous en avons fait du chemin depuis le tournoi des Trois sorciers, commenta Viktor.

— C'est vrai, répondit Harry en pensant cependant à celui dont le chemin s'était prématurément arrêté cette année là.

Krum dut avoir la même pensée car il s'assombrit et dit :

— Vu ce qui s'est passé à la fin, on peut s'estimer chanceux d'en être arrivés là. Quoiqu'en ce qui te concerne, ce n'est pas uniquement de la chance.

Viktor dut sentir que Harry n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet car il demanda :

— Et tes amis, ils vont bien ?

— Ron et Hermione ? Ils se sont mariés il y a un an et demi. Ron travaille avec son frère dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Hermione est au ministère et fait sont possible pour améliorer le sort des créatures magiques.

— Ça a toujours été important pour elle, commenta Krum.

— Pour ça, elle ne change pas, confirma Harry.

— Et toi, tu joues toujours au Quidditch ? s'enquit Viktor.

— Dans l'équipe des Aurors pour le tournoi du Ministère, indiqua Harry. Depuis cette année, je joue Poursuiveur, histoire de changer un peu.

— J'aurais bien fait un duel d'Attrapeur avec toi.

— Je suis loin d'avoir le niveau professionnel, opposa modestement Harry. Même Ginny qui ne joue pas à ce poste est meilleure que moi. Dis, ça t'ennuierait de signer un autographe pour un de mes amis Auror ? C'est lui l'Attrapeur de notre équipe et je sais qu'il a beaucoup étudié ton jeu.

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir, accepta le joueur.

Harry trouva un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche et Viktor signa une dédicace pour Owen.

— Ton épouse joue au Quidditch ? demanda Harry.

— Oh, non. Le sport ne l'intéresse pas tellement. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle m'a intéressé, moi, ajouta le joueur avec un petit sourire.

— Je comprends parfaitement, lui assura Harry. Mais comment l'as-tu rencontrée ?

— Elle avait été engagée par un journaliste italien qui voulait m'interviewer. Elle est traductrice. Elle est ici d'ailleurs, avec la délégation officielle bulgare, pour permettre à notre Ministre de communiquer avec les autres officiels.

Harry tenta de se rappeler qui faisait les traductions pour le ministre de Krum.

— Cette jolie brune aux yeux verts ? Tu as de la chance ! Tu as pu la voir un peu ? s'enquit-il.

— Pas beaucoup, tempéra Viktor. Nous sommes très occupés tous les deux. Je crois qu'elle attend avec impatience la fin de ce tournoi.

— Moi aussi, à vrai dire, avoua Harry. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que croiser Ginny ces derniers mois. Je suis très fier d'elle, précisa-t-il, mais j'aimerais qu'elle rentre plus souvent à la maison.

— Ce n'est pas officiel, mais c'est ma dernière saison, révéla Viktor. Cela fait longtemps que je joue, maintenant, et on m'a proposé une place dans notre ministère. Il faut savoir faire de la place aux jeunes.

— Ce sera mieux pour fonder une famille, fit remarquer Harry.

—Ginny va continuer ?

— On va sans doute en rediscuter après le mariage. Je sais qu'elle veut des enfants. Je trouve normal qu'elle profite de sa carrière avant de devoir laisser définitivement tomber.

— Chez nous les filles se marient tôt et c'est mal vu qu'elles travaillent après, surtout dans le sport, révéla Krum. On a très peu de joueuses. Une équipe comme les Harpies de Holyhead ou les Sorcières de Salem est inimaginable chez nous.

— Chacun ses coutumes, dit diplomatiquement Harry. Je sais que les femmes qui travaillent ne plaisent pas à tous les sorciers britanniques. Hermione t'en parlerait mieux que moi. En tout cas, ton épouse travaille encore.

— Yordanka arrêtera quand notre premier bébé arrivera, indiqua Krum.

Il demanda ensuite à Harry des précisions sur les membres de la famille Weasley et Harry lui fit une chronique familiale détaillée. Ce fut ensuite le tour du Bulgare de raconter des anecdotes sur sa famille et son épouse. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir pour une fois l'occasion de se parler et mieux se connaître.

Au bout de trois heures de discussion, Viktor dit :

— Ce que je trouve extraordinaire chez toi c'est que tu n'as pas changé tant que ça.

— J'espère que j'ai un peu grandi quand même, protesta Harry. J'avais quatorze ans quand tu es venu pour le tournoi.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand on pense à ce que tu as vécu… tu as su rester, euh… joyeux.

— Oh, ça ! comprit enfin Harry. Ça fait cinq ans que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, maintenant. Je fais un métier qui me plait, je vis avec la femme que j'aime, j'ai une famille, des amis… Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller mal.

— Justement, j'en connais qui ont vécu moins de choses que toi et qui sont incapables de profiter de tout ça. Ils n'arrivent tout simplement pas à être heureux.

Harry réfléchit à la question et dit lentement :

— Je pense que je le dois à Dumbledore. Il m'a appris à lutter avec amour et non avec haine.

— On peut lutter avec amour ? s'étonna Krum.

— Plus exactement, on lutte par amour, cela permet de rester humain. Du début à la fin j'ai été soutenu, on m'a fait confiance, on m'a aidé. C'est pour les autres que je me battais. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, bien sûr, mais je voulais davantage améliorer la vie des miens que détruire celle de Voldemort. Cela m'a sans doute préservé.

Viktor hocha doucement la tête.

— Cela explique que tu sois resté si serein.

Harry sourit un peu embarrassé avant de faire remarquer :

— Dis donc, tu parles drôlement bien l'anglais, maintenant.

— C'est Yordanka qui me fait parler. Elle dit que c'est une langue utile. Elle voudrait que notre bébé parle les deux langues.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, considéra Harry. Fleur fait pareil pour Victoire.

Krum regarda sa montre :

— Déjà onze heures ! Faut vraiment que je rentre, j'ai un match à gagner dans deux jours.

— Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis ?

— J'espère que mon camarade de chambre a signé le registre pour moi car sinon je vais me faire tirer les oreilles. Mais je suis content de ma soirée.

— Moi aussi. Au fait, tu sais comment rentrer ?

— Je trouverai bien.

— Attends, je vais t'arranger ça.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry avait vu Janice arriver puis repartir avec Pierre Belléclair une heure auparavant. Mais il restait les deux Chasseurs avec qui il avait discuté à plusieurs reprises durant la semaine qu'il avait passé là. Il mena Krum jusqu'à eux.

— Bonjour. Vous pourriez aider mon ami à retourner au campement des joueurs bulgares ?

— Pas de problème, répondit un des Français. S'il me signe un autographe, je le mène à bon port.

— Ça marche, accepta Viktor.

Harry remercia et les accompagna jusqu'à l'embarcadère réservé aux Chasseurs. Ils se serrèrent la main, conscients qu'ils devaient se coucher pour remplir leurs obligations du lendemain mais répugnant à mettre fin à cet épisode chaleureux.

— J'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions de se voir, souhaita Harry. La maison est grande chez moi. Si ton épouse veux parfaire son anglais sur le chemin de Traverse, on a de quoi vous loger. N'hésite pas, ça nous fera plaisir.

Viktor lui sourit et sauta dans la barque à côté de son chauffeur. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Harry mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria :

— Si tu viens me voir en Angleterre, on le fera ce duel d'Attrapeur !

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

07/03/2009 **:

(1) : En français dans le texte

**Note :** le terme de _Chasseur_ pour les Aurors français vient de la série _Le Corbeau_, potterfiction écrite par snakeBZH, que je vous invite à lire

(/s/4950721/1/Le_Corbeau_Livre_I_Le_Grimoire_de_Malchauzen).

Les matchs de coupe du monde (en gras le gagnant de la rencontre) :

Quarts de finale :

— **Angleterre **/ Mali

— **France **/ Chili

— Pays de Galles / **Inde**

— Irlande / **Bulgarie**

Demi-finales :

— Angleterre / **France**

— Inde / **Bulgarie**

Petite finale : (pas encore jouée)

— Angleterre / Inde

Finale : (pas encore jouée)

— France / Bulgarie

Rendez-vous **dans une semaine** pour _Liste de mariage_**  
**

**Coup de coeur (lecture) **: Je vous recommande vivement la lecture de la série _Le Monde des livres_ de **Jasper FForde** qui commence par _L'Affaire Jane Eyre_.

_Présentation de l'éditeur _: Dans le monde de Thursday Next, la littérature fait quasiment office de religion. A tel point qu'une brigade spéciale a dû être créée pour s'occuper d'affaires aussi essentielles que traquer les plagiats, découvrir la paternité des pièces de Shakespeare ou arrêter les revendeurs de faux manuscrits. Mais quand on a un père capable de traverser le temps et un oncle à l'origine des plus folles inventions, on a parfois envie d'un peu plus d'aventure. Alors, lorsque Jane Eyre, l'héroïne du livre fétiche de Thursday, est kidnappée par Achéron Hadès, incarnation du mal en personne, la jeune détective décide de prendre les choses en main et de tout tenter pour sauver le roman de Charlotte Brontë d'une fin certaine... " Au croisement du roman policier et de l'uchronie déjantée, Jasper Fforde signe un ouvrage jubilatoire.

Il y a à ce jour 5 romans écrits et traduits (la première série de 4 et le premier de la série suivante). Si vous voulez rencontrer Mr Rochester, le chat du Cheshire, Hamlet ou la Reine de Coeur, plongez dans ce roman !

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**


	11. XI : Liste de mariage

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XI : Liste de mariage  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 12 juillet - 26 décembre 2003

* * *

La rencontre opposant l'Angleterre à l'Inde pour gagner la troisième place se solda par une victoire de l'équipe de Ginny. Le ministre et sa délégation félicitèrent brièvement les joueurs avant de reprendre un Portoloin pour rentrer le soir même chez eux. Au grand désappointement de Harry, le retour de sa fiancée n'était prévu que pour le lendemain soir.

Il se réfugia au Terrier le jour suivant pour écouter en famille la retranscription à la radio de la finale de la Coupe du monde, qui opposait la France et la Bulgarie. La famille était divisée : Fleur, bien sûr, était en faveur de la France tandis que la plupart des Weasley soutenaient la Bulgarie, davantage par rancœur envers le pays qui les avait privés de finale que par amour pour la patrie de Viktor Krum. Andromeda et Hermione s'étaient rangées du côté de la femme de Bill, sans doute pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas isolée.

A l'issue d'un match qui dura trois heures, la France remporta la coupe. Fleur laissa éclater sa joie d'une façon que toute la famille trouva déplacée. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle était Française, après tout.

Harry déclina l'invitation à dîner et retourna chez lui pour accueillir Ginny qui devait rentrer dans la soirée. Elle arriva avec une heure de retard, complètement épuisée. Ils se serrèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre.

- Je t'en prie, chuchota Harry. Ne repars plus si longtemps.

-Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'une pause, lui assura-t-elle. Mais après la Coupe de la Ligue. (1)

Il restait encore trois semaines avant la finale. Une fois de plus, les Harpies rencontrèrent les Flaquemare en clôture de saison, au début du mois d'août. Bien que plusieurs des joueurs aient été partenaires pour la coupe du Monde, ce fut un match dur, sans merci. Les deux équipes voulaient rattraper leur défaite en demi-finale contre la France et tous les coups furent permis.

Gwenog fut expulsée dix minutes pour avoir envoyé un cognard vers Olivier pendant un arrêt de jeu. Olivier dû momentanément sortir à son tour après avoir tenté d'éjecter de son balai la poursuiveuse Valmai Morgan après qu'elle ait marqué un but. Il y eut encore une épaule luxée, un nez brisé et une chute de trois mètres avant qu'Annelise Brikley, l'attrapeuse des Harpies, donne la victoire à son équipe. Le coup de batte que Vince Jackson, l'Attrapeur adverse, avait reçu sur la tête quelques minutes auparavant - que l'arbitre avait sanctionné en expulsant Mary Spouse - y fut sans doute pour quelque chose.

Ce fut une Ginny triomphante mais parfaitement exténuée que Harry récupéra le soir même. Elle s'effondra sur leur lit et dormit pratiquement deux jours d'affilé, ne se réveillant que pour manger et répondre par borborygmes aux tentatives de communication de son fiancé. Quand elle refit surface, ils profitèrent ensemble de deux semaines de vacances bien méritées. Les premiers jours, ils ne firent pas grand-chose, se contentant de profiter d'être ensemble et de ne pas avoir à sortir.

Un matin, ils reçurent au courrier un faire-part de mariage : Dudley et Sarah allaient s'unir au début du mois d'octobre.

- Visiblement, tout s'est bien passé lors de la rencontre des parents, se réjouit Harry.

- Tant mieux pour eux. On leur offre quoi comme cadeau ?

- Je demanderai directement à Sarah, décida Harry. Comme ça on choisira quelque chose d'utile.

- Et nous, enchaîna Ginny. On pourrait commencer à préparer notre mariage, non ?

- Bonne idée, convint Harry heureusement surpris. Quel genre de cérémonie veux-tu ?

- Je trouve qu'on ne passe pas assez de temps à voir nos amis. Ce serait une occasion de renouer le contact avec tous ceux qui comptent pour nous.

Elle alla prendre un parchemin et une plume.

- Bon, pour commencer, la famille. Ensuite, tous ceux de notre classe à Poudlard.

- Bien, et on rajoute tous ceux avec qui on a joué au Quidditch. Sauf McLaggen, s'il te plait.

- Et tous ceux qui ont participé à l'A.D., proposa Ginny.

- Y compris Cho ? demanda Harry.

- Tu crois que je suis encore jalouse après tout ce temps ? Oui, Cho et Michael Corner aussi.

- Mais pas Marietta, dit fermement Harry, tout en convenant qu'il n'avait aucun problème dans ses relations avec Michael et Dean.

- A ça non ! grogna Ginny qui n'avait manifestement toujours pas pardonné la trahison de cette dernière. On invite les profs ?

- Bonne idée. Cela permettra à ce brave Slug de raconter qu'il a repéré le Survivant dès sa sixième année et qu'il a même été convié à son mariage.

- Toute mon équipe de Quidditch ainsi que le personnel continua Ginny qui notait frénétiquement. Ah, zut ! Je vois mal comment inviter tout le monde sauf Mrs Norris. Elle va me rendre la vie impossible si je l'exclus.

- On n'a qu'à la mettra avec la tante Muriel, suggéra Harry.

- Adopté. On ajoute toute ta promo d'Auror, je suppose.

- Et puis Pritchard, Janice et mon commandant, ajouta-t-il.

- Bien. Tout l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Bon ça nous fait combien de personnes, tout ça ? demanda Harry.

- Mhum, une centaine. Il faut doubler le nombre pour prendre en compte les conjoints, petits copains et les enfants.

- Tant que ça ? Ah, j'allais oublier, il faut rajouter Abelforth Dumbledore. Et puis le père de Luna.

- Entendu. Oh, dans la famille, tu comptes ton cousin Dudley et Sarah ?

- Je suppose oui. Et puis j'aimerais bien inviter Arabella Figg, aussi.

- Je note. Dis, ça ne tiendra pas au Terrier, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Même avec un chapiteau magiquement agrandi.

- C'est pas grave, on louera un endroit. C'est mieux ainsi, cela fera moins de travail pour tes parents.

- Oui, mais ça va coûter cher.

Harry prit son air le plus grave :

- Ginny, avant qu'on se marie, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose : je suis riche.

- Je sais, Harry, mais...

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas dépendre de moi financièrement mais si on se marie, il va bien falloir que tu profites un peu de mon train de vie.

- Oui, je sais, mais...

- Maintenant tu as un statut, Ginny, et une bonne paye. C'est pas comme si je t'avais tirée du ruisseau, hein ?

- Oui, tu as raison, mais...

- Et puis pour notre mariage, la plupart des personnes qu'on va inviter se sont rapprochées de moi quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Certaines ont fait de gros sacrifices pour m'assister. Alors, cette fois ci, on va se retrouver et on va faire une fête à tout casser, d'accord ?

Elle lui sourit :

- D'accord.

Ils exposèrent leur projet le dimanche suivant à toute la famille quand ils se retrouvèrent au Terrier.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas vous marier ici ? insista Molly.

- Nous avons commencé à regarder les endroits que nous pourrions louer, commença Harry. Il y a un manoir dans la réserve de vivets dorés Modesty Rabnott dans le Somerset.

- Nous y sommes allés pour notre voyage de noce, se rappela Molly. Tous ces oiseaux voletant partout, c'est magnifique.

- Sinon, il y a le Grand-hôtel du Loch Ness, qui propose un spectacle nautique avec le Kelpy qui habite dans le lac, continua le jeune homme.

- Le château de l'Ile d'Avalon n'est pas mal non plus, ajouta Ginny. D'après les prospectus, il y a une magnifique salle de bal.

- C'est pas là qu'ils organisent régulièrement une sorte de chasse au trésor ? demanda Charlie. Celui qui trouve l'épée du roi Arthur gagne un séjour d'une semaine dans leur hostellerie.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils savaient où se trouvait la vraie épée mythique : dans le lieu accessible aux seuls cœurs purs, là où la Salle sur Demande les avaient aidés à cacher la baguette de l'Aîné.

- Ce serait bien de pouvoir en faire une ! s'exclama Ron.

- C'est possible, dit Ginny en consultant le dépliant que le site leur avait envoyé.

- Mais cela dure plusieurs heures, s'opposa Molly. Si on veut danser, manger et avoir le temps de parler aux invités, la journée n'y suffira pas.

- Eh, bien, on fera ça sur deux jours, répliqua Harry. Je suis certain que l'hostellerie de la Fée Morgane peut accueillir tout le monde.

- Ce n'est plus un mariage, Harry, sourit Hermione, c'est un événement. D'ailleurs, comment allez-vous gérer ça avec la presse ?

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. Tout à leur organisation, ils n'y avaient pas pensé.

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez le cacher, fit remarquer Ron. Nous, on avait moitié moins d'invités, on a fait ça à la maison, mais c'était quand même dans la Gazette le lendemain. En seconde page, mais nous ne sommes que les amis du Survivant.

- Si vous invitiez officiellement des journalistes, cela évitera qu'ils tentent d'obtenir des informations de façon détournée, remarqua Hermione.

- Les inviter ? reprit Harry avec dégoût.

- Les informer et les laisser venir, tempéra Hermione.

- Non, mais t'imagines ? Si Rita venait ? s'affola Harry.

- Elle dirait moins de bêtise que si tu essaies de l'éviter, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

- Eh, on ne va pas accueillir celui qui a craché sur Ginny quand ils se sont fiancés, prévint Ron. Comment il s'appelait, déjà ? Ink Watermann, c'est ça ?

- Mon chéri, nous avons une presse libre, lui rappela sa femme. On ne peut pas choisir son journaliste mais je suis certaine que si on leur permet de faire leur travail dans de bonnes conditions, leurs articles seront plus objectifs.

Harry n'en était pas convaincu, mais il admettait qu'il pourrait difficilement tenir une telle manifestation secrète.

- Et on les informe comment ? demanda-t-il ne s'imaginant pas leur envoyer un hibou.

- Faites paraître une annonce dans les pages carnet des différents journaux. C'est la façon la plus élégante, trancha Hermione.

- N'oubliez pas que de toute façon le directeur du Chicaneur sera parmi les convives officiels, leur rappela Arthur.

- Oh mais, lui, il se limitera juste à parler des extraordinaires créatures qu'on trouve sur l'île, rit Ron.

- Je crois que c'est un des rares endroits où l'on trouve des leprechauns, se rappela Charlie.

- Parfait, au moins je suis certain qu'il ne pensera pas à décrire la cérémonie, ironisa Harry.

- Et quand voulez-vous que cela se passe ? demanda Molly les sourcils froncés, sans doute déjà en train de faire la liste de tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire.

- Cet hiver, dit Ginny.

- Encore en hiver ? Mais c'est en été qu'on se marie, protesta sa mère.

- Maman, je serai en plein championnat cet été, gronda la future mariée.

- Tu n'es pas obli...

Molly s'interrompit sous le regard noir de sa fille.

- Bon, bon, fais comme tu veux, tant que Harry n'y trouve rien à redire, grommela-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

- Je trouve très cool d'être marié à une championne de Quidditch en activité, assura Harry.

- Comme si tu pouvais dire autre chose, se moqua Ron.

-Ron croit que tous les hommes préfèrent que leur femme reste à la maison, persifla Hermione.

- J'ai pas dit ça, protesta vivement Ron sentant le vent tourner.

- Y'aura des bonbons ? demanda Victoire qui avait suivi la conversation du coin où elle jouait avec Teddy.

- Des tonnes de bonbons, assura Harry. On pourra organiser une course de mini-balai pour les enfants, proposa-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil son filleul.

- Ouais ! hurla ce dernier ravi.

- Je ne vois pas mes cousins ni ceux d'Arthur, remarqua Molly en regardant leur liste de plus près.

- Je ne les connais pas tellement, remarqua Ginny.

Lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Harry avait découvert que sa famille d'adoption avait une nombreuse parentèle, dont aucun ne s'était trouvé à Poudlard en même temps que lui. En effet, la génération précédente avait l'âge de Molly et Arthur et leurs enfants celui de Bill et Charlie. Les plus âgés de la génération suivante devaient être sur le point d'entrer à Poudlard.

-George n'a pas voulu qu'on les fasse venir pour son mariage, nous ne pouvons pas les exclure de nouveau, insista Molly.

- Ça va faire cinquante personnes de plus, hésita Ginny.

- Où est le problème ? demanda Harry.

- Le loch Ness sera trop petit...

- Nous venons plus ou moins de nous décider pour Avalon et sa chasse au trésor, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Nous participerons évidement aux frais supplémentaires que leur présence entraînera, dit fermement Molly comprenant ce qui dérangeait sa fille.

- C'est absolument hors de question, répliqua Harry. Vous m'avez logé pendant des années sans contrepartie.

- C'était normal, mon chéri, lui assura Molly.

- Eh bien pour moi ça l'est de payer mon mariage.

Molly allait répondre quand George la coupa :

- Pas étonnant qu'on ait été aussi pauvres si tu t'entêtes à donner de l'argent aux riches, maman.

- George ! s'indigna sa mère mais Fleur l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en demandant si on pouvait visiter le tombeau du roi Arthur.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, les membres de la famille proposèrent des idées pour rendre ce mariage inoubliable. En regardant la liste que Ginny allongeait sans cesse, Harry se demanda si une semaine entière de festivités serait encore suffisante.

**ooOoo**

A partir de la semaine suivante, ce fut Harry qui laissa Ginny dîner seule au square Grimmaurd pour remplir ses obligations professionnelles. Quand il était revenu de vacances, une Demelza suppliante était venu lui rappeler que les épreuves commençaient deux semaines plus tard et que, bien qu'ils aient maintenu les entraînements du mardi et du jeudi en son absence, '_ce n'était pas pareil_'. Il accepta donc s'occuper d'eux chaque jour jusqu'à la date de l'examen.

Conscient que ce n'était pas le duel qu'il utilisait le plus dans la pratique de son métier - ce qui était une bonne chose puisque cela prouvait que le taux de criminalité noire était assez bas - il leur posa aussi des questions sur les diverses matières qu'ils avaient à apprendre. Il s'abstint cependant d'interférer dans leur apprentissage des potions, estimant que vu son niveau, il n'était pas en position de leur rendre service.

A la fin du mois d'aout, toute la promotion passa en seconde année avec d'excellentes notes, ce qui rendit Harry très fier. Sur sa lancée, Demelza émit l'idée de maintenir les cours privés qu'il leur dispensait, mais il se montra plus ferme, cette fois-ci et refusa. Il voulait profiter de ses soirées pour voir sa fiancée et préparer son mariage.

**ooOoo**

Un matin de la fin du mois de septembre, Harry ne vit pas Kreattur dans la cuisine quand il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se rendre au travail.

- Il est déjà parti faire les courses ? demanda-t-il à Miffy qui préparait ses œufs à la place du vieil elfe.

Son employée eut l'air embarrassée.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Harry.

- Non, non, répondit la petite elfe d'un ton absolument pas convaincu.

Harry se leva pour se rendre dans le placard aménagé qui servait de chambre à Kreattur. Trotty s'y trouvait et tentait d'emmailloter le bras de Kreattur avec un chiffon.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Harry, faisant sursauter les deux créatures.

- Rien, Maître, répondit précipitamment le plus âgé.

Sans prêter attention à ses dénégations, Harry s'approcha et observa le membre supérieur de l'elfe. L'avant-bras était nettement enflé.

- Trotty, je t'interdis de me mentir. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Kreattur est tombé ce matin dans la cuisine, Maître.

- Je n'ai pas mal, affirma l'accidenté.

- Je t'interdis de travailler aujourd'hui, répliqua Harry. Je vais voir si Ginny peut te soigner.

Cette dernière arrivait justement dans la cuisine. Avertie de la situation, elle examina l'elfe et se déclara incompétente.

- Je vais demander à Charlie de venir, décida-t-elle. Je m'en occupe, Harry, tu peux partir travailler.

Le soir en rentrant, il vit que les trois elfes étaient dans la cuisine. Trotty et Miffy préparaient le repas et Kreattur, le bras pris dans une attelle, les regardait d'un air morose.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

- Je serai remis demain, affirma son elfe.

Harry retint une moue incrédule et se dirigea vers le salon. Ginny s'y trouvait déjà. Elle avait repris ses entraînements pour la saison suivante, mais à un rythme moins soutenu. Harry ne savait pas si son entraîneuse avait jugé cela préférable pour la maintenir en bonne forme ou si Ginny avait demandé à lever le pied.

- Je vois que Charlie est passé, indiqua-t-il après l'avoir embrassée.

- Oui, il a diagnostiqué une fracture du bras. Il l'a immobilisé et lui a prescrit des potions que j'ai demandé à Trotty d'aller chercher. Cela devrait le faire dormir beaucoup et nous éviter de lui courir après pour l'empêcher de travailler.

- Bon, ce n'est pas trop grave, dit Harry avec soulagement.

- Oui et non. Il m'a dit que les elfes de l'âge de Kreattur ont les os qui se fragilisent et qu'il risque de se faire d'autres fractures dans un futur proche car son sens de l'équilibre aura tendance à s'altérer aussi. Même s'il m'a expliqué ça hors de la présence de Kreattur, je pense qu'il le sait car il broie du noir depuis ce matin.

- Il a dû voir le phénomène sur d'autres elfes du temps où il y en avait plusieurs ici, songea Harry.

Il revit la haie de têtes coupées qui ornait la cage d'escalier autrefois. Pas étonnant que la créature soit terrifiée à l'idée de décliner. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il avait été aussi rétif à admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de la maison.

- Que peut-on faire ? se demanda Harry.

- Charlie m'a dit qu'il nous apporterait une potion qui fera du bien à ses os, mais on ne peut pas l'empêcher de vieillir.

Le dimanche suivant, ils racontèrent à Hermione les soucis qu'ils avaient avec leur elfe et lui demandèrent conseil.

- Le ministère a prévu de verser une petite pension à ceux qui ont passé l'âge de travailler. Ils peuvent habiter dans la résidence pour elfes de Pré-au-Lard s'ils n'ont pas d'autre endroit où aller. Cela concerne les elfes libérés par leur maîtres quand ils ne peuvent plus servir et les anciens employés qui n'ont plus d'emploi. Evidemment, rien n'empêche les maîtres et employeurs de garder leurs elfes chez eux et de les entretenir jusqu'à leur décès.

- Le problème n'est pas tant de garder Kreattur, mais de le convaincre qu'il est à la retraite, remarqua Ginny. Dès qu'on lui aura retiré son plâtre, il va vouloir reprendre ses activités. On ne peut pas lui donner indéfiniment une potion qui le fasse dormir la moitié du temps.

- Kreattur n'a jamais été facile, compatit Hermione, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous. Essayez de lui trouver une occupation qui corresponde à son état de santé et qui l'occupe à plein temps.

- Aucune tâche dans la maison n'est de tout repos, remarqua Harry.

- Oh, je sais, s'exclama Ginny. On va le faire travailler pour le mariage. Il y a toutes les invitations à écrire, les devis à éplucher, le budget à suivre, les plans de table à prévoir... ça devrait l'occuper quelques mois.

- Pense à lui demander l'adresse des fournisseurs auxquels les Black faisaient appel pour leurs réceptions, suggéra Hermione. C'est surement ce qui se fait de mieux.

- Si on laisse Kreattur les superviser, ils ne pourront pas faire moins, commenta Ginny.

**ooOoo**

L'automne fut en grande partie occupé par la mise en place du mariage. Il leur faudrait compter sur plus de deux cents invités et ils décidèrent d'étendre les festivités sur trois jours du 26 au 28 décembre.

Il fut décidé que toute la proche famille se ferait faire une robe de cérémonie chez Tissard et Brodette. Ils s'y rendirent les uns après les autres, pour faire prendre leurs mesures et choisir les tissus. Quand Harry indiqua à Andromeda que son tour et celui de Teddy allaient venir, elle eut un sourire un peu amer :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé y remettre les pieds un jour.

- Si cela vous pose problème, on peut faire autrement, proposa Harry qui venait de réaliser que ça la ramenait à une époque difficile.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mes souvenirs de famille me dicter ce que je dois faire, se ressaisit-elle. Si tout le monde y va, je peux le faire aussi. Merci pour ta générosité, Harry.

- Je pourrai avoir un dragon brodé ? demanda Teddy.

- Ce n'est pas prévu, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas se risquer à apporter une modification, même minime, au costume des enfants d'honneur choisi par Molly et Ginny. Mais de toute façon, personne ne les brode aussi bien que ta grand-mère.

Comme Ginny et Harry continuaient à travailler à plein temps, ce fut Molly qui peu à peu s'investit dans l'organisation des réjouissances. Les futurs mariés passaient tous les soirs chez elle pour être tenus au courant et trancher les points délicats.

Mettre à jour leur carnet d'adresse pour envoyer les invitations leur en apprit beaucoup sur leurs relations. Beaucoup de leurs amis de Poudlard vivaient désormais en couple et une partie de leur anciens professeurs étaient mariés, hypothèse que Harry n'avait jamais envisagée.

Quand la liste définitive fut arrêtée, Kreattur, dont le bras avait guéri, s'installa dans le salon avec une pile de parchemins, une plume et des cachets de cire. Pour être faites dans les formes, les invitations devaient comporter de nombreuses fioritures et formules de politesse et l'elfe se trouva pleinement occupé pendant deux semaines. Il fut ensuite chargé de vérifier que les commandes prévues étaient bien conformes au budget défini et il en fit le suivi une fois qu'elles furent lancées.

La vaisselle en vermeil qui dormait dans le coffre de Harry fut passée en revue par Molly et Ginny.

- C'est magnifique, commenta Ginny à Harry. C'est bien dommage qu'on n'en ait pas assez pour tout le monde. Il faut que l'on voie si on peut en louer quelque part.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Mise au courant par Molly, Andromeda fit savoir qu'il y avait également tout un service dans le coffre que Harry avait mis à son nom. Inspection faite, il fut jugé plus ostentatoire et moins au goût des fiancés, mais parfaitement apte à compléter l'argenterie des Potter. Ce fut avec une grande fierté que Teddy accepta de prêter sa vaisselle pour le mariage de son parrain.

**ooOoo**

Novembre et décembre passèrent à une vitesse folle et les fiancés réalisèrent un soir avec stupéfaction qu'ils étaient à trois jours de Noël et à quatre de leur mariage. Tout était prêt, bien sûr, mais ils étaient surpris d'être si proche de ce qui avait été un objectif lointain durant les derniers mois.

- Je pense qu'il est maintenant trop tard pour changer d'avis, plaisanta Harry.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, affirma Ginny, c'est toi qui as tout payé.

- Mais c'est ta mère qui a tout organisé, opposa Harry. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- Bon, je vois qu'on est obligés de se marier pour de bon, conclut Ginny.

- On a oublié de faire ajuster les alliances ! s'écria Harry paniqué.

- Bill les a prises dans le coffre et les a amenées au joailler, le rassura Ginny. Tu as pensé au Portoloin pour les parents de Sarah et Dudley ?

- Oui, j'ai fait la demande, je dois aller le chercher au ministère demain, lui indiqua Harry. Mais je suis certain d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

- Moi aussi, soupira Ginny, mais comme c'est Kreattur qui tient de la liste des choses à faire, je pense que c'est seulement une impression.

- Je sais ! s'écria Harry. J'ai pas posé mes vacances à partir de demain !

- Angelina a vérifié et quand elle a vu que tu n'avais pas déposé de demande, elle l'a fait pour toi, lui apprit Ginny. Comme il est invité au mariage, ton commandant n'a pas eu besoin de ta signature.

- Si j'oublie de mettre mon caleçon le grand jour, je suppose que je pourrais compter sur Ron pour en avoir un dans sa poche, ricana Harry.

- Bienvenue chez les Weasley, mon chéri, gloussa Ginny.

**ooOoo**

Du 22 au 24 décembre, ils s'occupèrent des derniers ajustements. Ultimes essayages de leurs vêtements de noce, vérification des réservations, gestion des annulations de dernière minute. Ils reçurent notamment une lettre d'Argus Rusard qu'ils avaient invité car ils n'avaient pu l'exclure alors que tout le personnel de Poudlard était convié. Ce dernier indiquait qu'il ne pourrait venir car il ne pouvait abandonner son chat Miss Teigne durant les trois jours que durerait la fête. Ils lui répondirent du fond du cœur qu'il était tout excusé.

Ils savaient déjà que Bathsheba Babbling, la professeure de runes, ne viendrait pas le premier jour, restant de garde au château pour surveiller les élèves qui n'étaient pas rentrés dans leur famille pour les fêtes. Le lendemain, ce serait Josef Williamson, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui se dévouerait et Margaret Bell, qui enseignait l'étude des Moldus, manquerait le dernier jour. Il était établi que Cuthbert Binns ne pouvait pas venir. Il avait invoqué son grand âge mais il était probable que son corps ectoplasmique ne pouvait quitter le lieu qu'il hantait. La venue de Firenze avait posé des problèmes car il ne pouvait ni prendre de cheminée, ni transplaner, même en escorte. Poudlard avait fait une demande de Portoloin pour l'amener à bon port.

La veillée de Noël fut paisible. Sans les enfants, ils se seraient abstenus de marquer le coup mais Vic et Teddy attendaient avec impatience la venue du Père Noël à minuit. Charlie s'acquitta une fois de plus de cette tâche et les petits furent gâtés comme il se devait. Le lendemain, chacun resta chez soi, prenant des forces et profitant du calme avant la tempête.

Le soir, Ginny donna à Harry leur dernier baiser en tant que fiancés et partit dormir au Terrier. Derrière elle, Harry bloqua sa cheminée pour que seuls ses deux témoins, Ron et Neville puissent venir. Il n'avait pas envie d'accueillir les cinq frères Weasley au saut du lit le lendemain. Il n'oublia pas de laisser des consignes fermes à ses elfes pour qu'ils ne se laissent pas abuser par la roublardise de ses hôtes indésirables potentiels.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par une poigne aussi virile qu'inopportune. Il ouvrit un œil et protesta :

- Ron, il n'est que six heures du matin.

- C'est un grand jour pour toi, claironna son ami. Tiens, George n'est pas encore là ?

- Tu me prends pour un débutant. Seul Neville peut venir aujourd'hui.

- Pauvre George qui s'est réveillé pour rien, fit Ron d'un ton désolé.

- Tu n'as pas honte de me fendre le cœur le jour de mon mariage ? lui reprocha Harry.

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda placidement Ron. Bon, tu te lèves ou je te lance un Aguamenti.

- Tu peux pas, j'ai jeté un sort qui bloque toute la magie des baguettes.

- C'est possible ? s'étonna Ron.

- Bien sûr !

Seuls ses excellents réflexes permirent à Harry d'échapper à l'inondation qui envahit son lit.

- Tu bluffes très mal, lui signala Ron.

- Tu y as cru un moment ! le railla Harry.

- Ma vengeance sera terrible, assura Ron.

- Tu ne veux pas déjeuner d'abord ? tenta Harry.

- Si tu crois que tu vas détourner mon attention en me proposant de la nourriture, fit Ron dédaigneux, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, mon bonhomme. Dis, c'est vrai que Miffy a inventé une nouvelle recette d'œufs brouillés ?

Après qu'ils eurent solidement déjeuné, Ron, conscient de ses responsabilités, demanda à voir ce que Harry avait prévu de porter. Kreattur avait préparé toute la panoplie la veille et l'avait exposé sur le lit de Teddy. Il n'y avait rien à redire, tout était soigneusement repassé et prêt à être passé, y compris les sous-vêtements.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Ginny m'a demandé de t'apporter un caleçon ? demanda Ron d'une voix pensive.

- Aucune idée, mentit Harry en cachant son amusement. Les jeunes femmes sur le point de se marier ont des idées bizarres.

- Et encore, c'est rien à côté des femmes enceintes. Angie a mangé toute notre réserve de bonbons '_Devinez-mon-gout_'. Quand elle t'affirme que le mayonnaise-épinard est délicieux, tu te poses des questions. Enfin, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Quand Harry émergea de la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'était barricadé, considérant qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide pour prendre son bain, Neville et le coiffeur étaient arrivés.

L'homme de l'art fit son possible pour rendre la chevelure de Harry plus disciplinée mais, comme l'avait fait remarquer un jour Ginny, cela faisait plus de deux cents ans que les Potter étaient mal coiffés et une telle malédiction résistait aux meilleurs sorts. Il était cependant rasé de près et avait une coupe de cheveux bien nette quand l'artiste les laissa.

Avec l'aide de ses amis, Harry revêtit sa robe verte agrémentée de liserés argent. Il portait des chaussures achetées exprès pour l'occasion mais le mariage de Ron lui avait servi de leçon et il les avait fait assouplir et les avait mises plusieurs jours pour éviter la torture pédestre.

- Bon, j'ai l'air de quoi ? demanda Harry à ses amis.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda Ron.

- Tu es superbe, le rassura Neville. Cette robe te va très bien.

- C'est le moment d'y aller, je crois, dit nerveusement Harry.

Ils devaient se rendre au Terrier en cheminée avant de transplaner sur l'île d'Avalon.

- Non, pas avant vingt minutes, indiqua fermement Ron. J'ai pour ordre de ne pas te laisser quitter cet endroit avant l'heure car, si tu rencontres Ginny, ton mariage sera maudit sur sept générations. Dis, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été plus simple de lever le sort anti-transplanage ici ?

- J'ai l'intention de ne me marier qu'une seule fois, Ron. J'ai trouvé inutile de s'embêter à faire un contre-sort et de relancer ce sortilège. Il est coton, tu sais ?

La cinquième fois où Harry demanda si ce n'était pas l'heure d'y aller, Ron fit descendre tout le monde à la cuisine.

- Neville, ordonna Ron, tu passes devant. Ta mission est de t'assurer que Harry ne voit pas une miette de ma sœur, de sa robe, de son bouquet ou de n'importe lequel de ses attributs. Pense à regarder par terre, elle a tendance à laisser traîner ses chaussures partout. On te suit trente secondes après.

- Comment diable veux-tu que je reconnaisse les chaussures de ta sœur, demanda Neville qui hésitait entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

- C'est la seule à les laisser dans des endroits improbables, expliqua Ron. Bon, tu y vas ? Faut pas prendre de retard sur le planning.

- Ta mère t'a menacé de quoi si je ne suis pas à l'heure ? demanda Harry tandis que Neville disparaissait.

- C'est trop affreux pour être énoncé, plaisanta Ron. Non, sérieusement, tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit encore plus sur les nerfs ? L'idée que ton mariage est l'évènement dont parlent les journaux depuis une semaine est bien suffisant.

- Merci de me le rappeler, gémit Harry.

- Pas le temps de pleurnicher, on y va, rétorqua Ron. Attends, le retint-il à la dernière seconde, j'allais oublier de te lancer un sortilège anti-suie. On n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe !

Harry se laissa faire puis Chemina jusqu'au Terrier. Dans le salon, Neville se trouvait en compagnie de Bill, Charlie, Percy et George.

- Les gars, s'exclama Harry. Je vous attendais chez moi !

Les quatre Weasley se regardèrent :

- Messieurs, prononça Bill, cela demande réparation.

- Non ! s'insurgea Ron qui était arrivé sur les talons de Harry. Attendez après le mariage. Pensez à maman !

Cette mention suffit à statufier les quatre figures vengeresses.

- Bien, fit Ron en tapant dans ses mains, tout le monde se rappelle l'aire de transplanage ? Allez, Bill, Charlie en premiers, puis Percy et George, ensuite Harry et moi et Neville derrière. Tout le monde est en place ? C'est parti.

Conformément au programme ils disparurent à quelques secondes d'intervalle et se retrouvèrent dans la formation prévue sur la berge de l'ile d'Avalon. Derrière eux, le lac mythique scintillait sous le soleil. Devant eux, deux cents personnes applaudissaient leur arrivée. Instinctivement, Harry fit un pas en arrière et se heurta à Neville.

- Courage, mon vieux, chuchota ce dernier. Ginny ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Harry se ressaisit et tenta de sourire en avançant vers le dais nuptial entre les rangées d'invités. Couvrant les exclamations de bienvenue, un rugissement caverneux lui apprit que Hagrid était arrivé et qu'il exprimait son émotion dans son immonde mouchoir à carreaux.

Arrivé à destination, il salua le mage qui l'attendait. Ainsi que Harry l'avait souhaité, c'était celui qui avait marié Bill et Fleur et qui avait enterré Dumbledore. Harry resta debout, ses témoins à ses côtés, pendant que les autres frères Weasley et leurs compagnes faisaient asseoir l'assistance.

Une musique retentit, étouffant le brouhaha. Dans un chuintement d'étoffe, tout le monde se retourna pour ne pas manquer l'entrée de la mariée. Teddy et Victoire s'avancèrent, très sérieux, vêtus de robes de la même couleur. Ils tenaient à la main des petits paniers dans lesquels ils piochaient des pétales de roses multicolores qu'ils jetaient en l'air avec plus d'enthousiasme que de précision. Quelle que soit la direction où les enfants les envoyaient, les pétales enchantés se déposaient en virevoltant sur le tapis rouge destiné à amener Ginny à son futur mari.

Alors que les petits n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'autel, Ginny apparut au bout de l'allée et le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

14/03/2009 **:

**Note **: Les allergiques au romantisme peuvent penser que c'est de trouille que Harry a le cœur qui fait une embardée. Les autres peuvent soupirer d'un air attendri.

(1) Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai parlé du _Championnat d'Angleterre_ pour évoquer la saison de Quidditch entre les équipes de Grande-Bretagne. Owlie Wood m'a fait remarquer que le terme était impropre et, vérification faite, je me suis aperçue que c'était la _Coupe de la Ligue_ qui était jouée chaque année. Je rétablis donc l'appellation officielle ici.

Rendez-vous **dans une semaine** pour _Tour de table_**  
**

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	12. XII : Tour de table

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XII : Tour de table  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 26 décembre 2003

**Note : Le chapitre ci-dessous est garanti contenir moins de 10 pour cent de guimauve.**

* * *

Ginny avançait le long de l'allée d'un pas mesuré, sous les regards admiratifs de l'assistance. Elle portait une robe 'nouvelle mode', aux manches trois-quarts et largement échancrée sur la poitrine. Elle était d'un lourd tissu blanc, sur lequel couraient des volutes brodées de fil d'argent. Une sous-robe argentée complétait l'ensemble en couvrant sa gorge et ses bras.

L'ensemble aurait pu être fade si sa chevelure d'un roux éclatant n'avait habillé ses épaules. Harry savait qu'à l'origine Ginny avait prévu de se faire un chignon mais il avait indiqué qu'il la préférait les cheveux dénoués et son désir avait été pris en compte. Les deux mèches qui encadraient son visage avaient été relevées pour dégager ce dernier, le reste tombant souplement sur ses omoplates. Sur sa tête reposait une couronne d'argent finement ciselée. La parure venait du coffre de Harry, Ginny ayant indiqué sans ambages qu'elle refusait de porter un ornement prêté par sa tante Muriel, voulant éviter que cette dernière ne lui rappelle sa contribution durant les cinquante ans à venir (_La méchanceté ça conserve, tu sais Harry_, avait-elle soupiré).

Elle tenait à deux mains un bouquet touffu aux couleurs éclatantes, dont les vrilles cascadaient jusqu'au sol. C'était Luna qui avait offert de le composer et Harry se demanda de quelle contrée lointaine venaient les fleurs assemblées par ses soins.

Ginny paraissait sereine tandis qu'elle marchait posément vers lui mais, quand elle fut proche, Harry vit que son bouquet était animé de tremblements convulsifs. Ils se sourirent nerveusement quand elle vint se placer à ses côtés, Hermione et Luna juste derrière elle.

Tous deux firent face au mage. Alors que ce dernier commençait son discours d'introduction, Harry sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche. Il regarda sa fiancée mais l'attention de celle-ci était dirigée vers l'ordonnateur de la cérémonie.

Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'un rameau du bouquet de Ginny l'avait agrippé et rampait insidieusement vers son coude. Il tira doucement, puis avec plus de vigueur, pour se libérer. Alertée par son mouvement, Ginny baissa les yeux et comprit la situation. Elle saisit délicatement la vrille aventureuse pour dégager Harry.

- C'est un tentacule amoureux, il parait que ça porte chance, murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais être très heureux avec un seul bras, répliqua Harry, provoquant un gloussement nerveux chez sa fiancée.

Nul doute que le mage devait parler d'eux, mais Harry n'en écoutait pas un mot, trop préoccupé par la suite de la cérémonie pour y porter attention. Le jeune homme préférait se répéter en boucle les vœux qu'il devait prononcer, anxieux à l'idée de se tromper et de gâcher un instant aussi important. Heureusement, ses craintes furent vaines et il réussit à faire savoir sans bégayer qu'il désirait effectivement prendre pour épouse la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés et répéta tous les engagements qu'il prenait envers elle, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Enfin, ils eurent le droit de s'embrasser sous les vivats de la foule. Harry eut un peu de mal à s'approcher suffisamment pour s'exécuter, les fleurs de Ginny faisant leur possible pour empêcher de telles privautés. Finalement, la jeune mariée maintint d'une main son bouquet derrière son dos et de l'autre attrapa le col de son nouveau mari pour l'attirer résolument à elle.

Après un moment à la fois très long et très court, ils se séparèrent et se préoccupèrent du reste du monde. Ils contemplèrent leur famille, leurs collègues, leurs alliés, leurs amis, toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient déplacées pour partager ce moment avec eux. En voyant leur nombre, Harry se dit qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance.

Il fallut deux heures aux deux cents invités pour les saluer, les embrasser et les féliciter. Une bonne cinquantaine d'entre eux - conjoints ou compagnons de leurs amis- leurs étaient complètement inconnus et Harry renonça à mémoriser toutes ces nouvelles connaissances. Malgré son solide petit-déjeuner, Harry mourrait de faim quand il put enfin rejoindre l'endroit où les convives se gorgeaient de champagne et de petits-fours. La salle de réception de l'Hostellerie de la fée Morgane était une vaste pièce éclairée par de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le lac et aux murs décorés de boiseries dorées. Au plafond, des fresques racontaient l'histoire d'Arthur et de Merlin, dans sa version sorcière.

Le cocktail prenait fin et l'assistance était amenée à prendre place autour des tables rondes où le repas devait être servi. A la table d'honneur, les témoins et plus proches amis des mariés attendaient Harry et Ginny. La mariée posa son bouquet devant elle et ce dernier ne tarda pas à ramper vers les roses qui ornaient le chemin de table.

- Dis Luna, elles sont carnivores, tes plantes ? demanda Harry.

- Les tentacules sont juste très affectueux, le rassura Neville. Par contre les géraniums dentus sont herbivores. Dites, vous croyez que ma réputation s'en remettra si je me bats pour attraper le bouquet de la mariée ?

- Passe me voir à la maison, j'en ai planté dans le jardin, proposa Luna. Ta maison est investie de Veracrasses ?

- Ce sont les propriétés astringentes des géraniums qui m'intéressent, précisa le botaniste.

- Préviens-nous avant d'y aller, conseilla Ron, histoire qu'on prévoie une mission de secours, au cas où.

Owen, regardait d'un œil fasciné les vrilles du bouquet agripper résolument la décoration florale.

- Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie, dit-il avec précaution, mais je pense qu'il est parfaitement interdit de faire rentrer ces choses-là en Angleterre sans licence.

- J'ai une licence, précisa Neville, mais cela coûte horriblement cher d'en importer.

- C'est triste de se dire qu'on vit dans un pays dans lequel il faut une autorisation pour faire venir la chance, commenta Luna.

Owen regarda Luna un moment mais ne répondit rien. Il avait été dans la même promotion que la jeune fille à Poudlard et il devait savoir que les arguments rationnels et juridiques n'étaient pas d'une grande aide avec elle. A côté de lui, Gilda, la compagne de chambre de Ginny, les dévisageait en se demandant manifestement s'ils étaient sérieux ou non.

- T'en fais pas, la rassura Ginny en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie. Ils sont un peu fêlés mais ne mordent pas.

- Par contre, je n'en dirais pas autant du géranium dentu, la mit en garde Harry.

L'arrivée du premier plat interrompit la discussion durant quelques minutes. Puis Neville parut se souvenir brusquement de quelque chose :

- J'espère que tu as prévenu Ginny, s'adressa-t-il à Harry.

- De quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Enfin, Harry, c'est important quand même ! protesta son ami, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

- Allez, Neville, on t'écoute ! l'encouragea Ginny en souriant, pressentant une plaisanterie.

- Quand on était en cinquième année, annonça leur ami d'une voix mystérieuse, Trelawney a prédit que Harry mourrait à 98 ans entourés de ses douze enfants.

- Heureusement que les prédictions de Trelawney sont toujours fausses, gloussa Ginny en jetant un regard à la table où se trouvait leur ancien professeur.

-Elle en a fait trois qui se sont réalisées et elles me concernaient toutes, rectifia Harry.

- Ah non ! protesta Ginny en perdant son sourire. Il est hors de question que nous ayons autant d'enfants.

- Si c'est mon destin, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? plaida Harry.

- Si tu me fais ça, je divorce ! déclara-t-elle impitoyable.

- Quoi ! Tu m'abandonnerais avec douze enfants à charge ? protesta-t-il.

- A-t-elle précisé si les douze mouflets étaient de la même mère ? demanda Owen pratique.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle a dit, grogna Ginny dont le regard disait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de la suggestion.

- Vous avez pensé à l'adoption ? proposa Hermione pince-sans-rire.

- Bonne idée ! opina précipitamment Harry. On les prend à seize ans pour ne pas à avoir à nous en occuper trop longtemps et ça règle le problème.

- On choisit six filles et six garçons, se laissa tenter Ginny. On entraîne chacun une équipe et on domine la Coupe de la Ligue.

- Qui de l'équipe des Potter ou des Potter remportera la finale ? demanda Ron sur le ton d'un commentateur. Le suspense est insoutenable. Les deux capitaines ne se parlent plus depuis un mois et les cognards volent bas à la maison. La capitaine Potter a affirmé : '_Ses joueurs n'ont aucune tactique_'. Le capitaine Potter a répondu : '_Elle dit ça parce qu'elle a peur de perdre et d'être de corvée de vaisselle pendant un mois_'.

Un grand rire secoua toute la table.

En attendant le plat suivant, les mariés entreprirent de faire le tour de la salle pour dire un petit mot à tout le monde. La composition des tables avait été un cauchemar : il avait fallu à la fois veiller à ne pas isoler un invité au milieu d'inconnus, tout en évitant de laisser entre elles des personnes qui se côtoyaient tous les jours. Enfin, il avait fallu rassembler ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se croiser depuis longtemps, tout en séparant ceux qui ne se supportaient pas.

La table la plus proche de la leur était présidée par Arthur et Molly. Avaient été rassemblés autour d'eux ceux qu'ils avaient voulu particulièrement honorer : Mr et Mrs Delacour, qui avaient fait le voyage depuis la France, le ministre de la Magie, Dave Faucett le commandant de Harry, la directrice des Harpies qui était venue accompagnée de son mari, ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard et son épouse.

- Vous faites un si joli couple ! les accueillit Apolline.

- Vous êtes là, Potter ? s'étonna Faucett. Je n'ai pas vu votre demande de congé. Dois-je considérer que c'est un abandon de poste ?

- J'ai oublié, reconnu Harry penaud.

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il avait un petit problème avec les procédures, sourit Kingsley.

La table suivante abritait les parents par alliance de la famille Weasley : les Granger, les Johnson, Dudley et Sarah. Arabella Figg et Margaret Bell, la professeure d'étude des Moldus, complétaient le groupe.

- Tout va bien, Dudley ? demanda spontanément Harry, qui craignait que toute cette assemblée soit trop bizarre pour son cousin.

- Ça ressemble beaucoup aux mariages euh... non sorciers, reconnut Dudley.

- Nous faisons une étude comparée, dit joyeusement Margaret Bell et Harry lui sourit pour la remercier de prendre les choses en main.

- Comment allez-vous, Mrs Figg ? continua Harry pendant que Mrs Johnson admirait la robe de Ginny. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus.

- J'ai toujours bon pied bon œil. Malheureusement, j'ai perdu Pompom l'été dernier.

- Cela a dû être difficile, compatit Harry qui la savait très attachée à son animal. Vous avez d'autres compagnons ?

- Oui, heureusement. Patounet était très triste aussi, mais nous nous sommes consolés mutuellement. J'ai aussi deux jeunes un peu fous qui ont été abandonnés par des sans-cœurs habitant dans le lotissement. Je suis toujours étonnée de constater combien les gens peuvent être méchants.

Harry se dit qu'il avait malheureusement été à bonne école pour découvrir très tôt que la gentillesse désertait parfois certaines maisons.

La table suivante mélangeait les amis de classe de Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati, ainsi qu'Eloïse Migden, la vendeuse de Ron et George.

- On était en train de compter les points que Harry a fait perdre à Gryffondor, leur indiqua Dean.

- Et ceux qu'il a gagnés, ça ne compte pas ? s'insurgea Ginny.

- On fera le bilan à la fin, la rassura Parvati.

- Je n'en ai fait perdre aucun la dernière année, précisa Harry.

- Je le leur ai dit mais ils ne veulent pas me croire, lui assura Vicky Frobisher. Ils ne veulent pas non plus admettre que tu n'as fait aucun séjour à l'infirmerie.

- Madame Pomfresh a dû s'ennuyer la pauvre, commenta Dean.

Les mariés les laissèrent à leurs comptes d'apothicaires pour aller saluer les joueurs que Harry avait sélectionnés quand il était capitaine. Deux jeunes filles étaient particulièrement courtisées à cette table : Demelza Robins, toute auréolée par sa fonction d'Auror et la jeune Gabrielle Delacour qui avait également été placée là et dont le charme héréditaire faisait des ravages parmi les éléments masculins.

Un peu plus loin, ils avaient réunis Oliver et ses anciens joueurs ainsi que l'équipe d'Angelina. Ils avaient complété la table avec Leah Maroon et Patty Paterson des Harpies, accompagnées de leurs petits copains. June Tierney, que Harry connaissait de vue car elle était également Gryffondor, avait accompagné Olivier. Une longue discussion entre Angelina et Ginny avait indiqué à Harry que personne ne savait quelles étaient les relations exactes entre le joueur de Flaquemare et sa cavalière et que cela occasionnait de nombreux potins.

Les membres de l'AD avaient été répartis sur deux tables et mélangés avec le reste des Harpies et leurs cavaliers. Harry regarda avec curiosité du côté de Cho qui était venue avec son mari. Il avait appris que ce dernier était Moldu et se demanda comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il aurait été tenté de supposer que le choix de son ancienne petite amie pour un non-sorcier avait été motivé par le désir de prendre du recul envers une communauté où elle avait beaucoup souffert, mais il trouva que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui ressemblait trop à Cédric Diggory pour étayer cette thèse.

Il sourit à Valmaï Morgan, la poursuiveuse qui faisait équipe avec Ginny. Il savait qu'elles étaient maintenant les meilleures amies du monde. Valmaï sourit en retour à Harry avant de reporter son attention vers son voisin de table, Justin Finch-Fletchley, qui montrait un intérêt pour le Quidditch que Harry n'avait jamais soupçonné chez lui.

La discussion n'était pas moins animée chez les anciens membres de l'Ordre auxquels avaient été joints Stanislas Prichard et son épouse, ainsi que Janice Davenport. Cette dernière n'était pas venue seule et son cavalier n'était autre que Pierre Belléclair. Andromeda avait été placée avec eux, ainsi qu'Augusta Longdubat.

Venaient ensuite trois tables remplies de Weasley, auxquelles étaient installés les frères de Ginny. Harry fut présenté à chacun des nombreux cousins et affirma sa fierté d'être allié à une si belle famille.

Aux deux tables suivantes discutaient les professeurs de Poudlard et le personnel d'encadrement des Harpies. Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche discutait chiffons avec Olympe Maxime et Firenze tentait d'expliquer à Joey Pettrucci et son épouse les bases de la prédiction centaurienne. Harry avait veillé que le cuisinier ne soit pas placé à proximité de sa maitresse, l'infirmière des Harpies venue avec son mari, sans en révéler les raisons à Ginny et à Molly, ce qui avait été difficile vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient intervertis les invités dans leur recherche du placement parfait.

Par contre, ils avaient mis Gwenog Jones à côté du professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier semblait également ravi d'avoir été placé près de Viktor Krum et de son épouse, visiblement enceinte. Le professeur Bibine discutait technique avec Atalante Gruber, l'entraîneuse des Harpies. Quant aux deux infirmières, Madame Pomfresh et Nathacha Winkler échangeaient des plaisanteries médicales.

Ils abordèrent le groupe suivant avec circonspection. C'était celui qu'ils avaient eu le plus de mal à former. En effet, une fois qu'ils eurent pris la décision d'assembler Mrs Norris et la tante Muriel, il avait fallu décider qui sacrifier pour compléter la table. Ils s'étaient décidés pour Abelforth Dumbledore qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, ainsi que Xenophilius Lovegood et Sibylle Trelawney qui vivaient suffisamment dans leur monde pour ne pas être atteints par la malveillance caractérisée des deux furies. S'y étaient également retrouvés relégués Irma Pince et son mari, ainsi que Mondingus Fletcher qui n'avaient pu être placés ailleurs.

Harry s'était senti vraiment désolé pour ce dernier quand il avait validé la liste, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre place pour l'escroc. Il se rassura en le voyant en grande conversation avec la professeure de divination. Sans doute arriverait-il à refourguer des foies de corbeaux ou autres décoctions propres à rendre clairvoyant le troisième œil. A moins qu'il ne prévoie de lui livrer des caisses de cognac de contrebande. La bibliothécaire de Poudlard semblait ravie de rencontrer un homme érudit comme le père de Luna et écoutait ce denier avec fascination. Quant au frère d'Albus Dumbledore, il prenait manifestement plaisir à provoquer les commentaires acides de l'intendante des Harpies et de la tante des Weasley.

Quand ils s'apprêtèrent à saluer ces dernières, Harry sentit le pas de Ginny devenir hésitant à ses côtés et il dut se rappeler qu'il était le Survivant pour trouver le courage de se jeter dans la gueule des deux chimères.

- Oh, voici les rois de la fête, fit Muriel d'une voix doucereuse. La couronne ne te va pas du tout, ma pauvre chérie, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Ginny. Tu aurais dû me demander mon diadème. Les jeunes de nos jours préfèrent se rendre ridicules que de demander conseils à leurs aînés...

- Ils se croient toujours plus malins mais ne prennent pas le temps de réfléchir, abonda Mrs Norris.

- Certaines ont la langue qui galope mais ne réfléchissent pas davantage, glissa Abelforth en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny.

Les jeunes mariés eurent un sourire poli et s'éloignèrent précipitamment vers la table suivante.

- J'espère qu'un jour l'humanité nous pardonnera de les avoir mis en contact, frissonna Harry.

- Tu crois qu'il va falloir faire décontaminer la zone ? renchérit Ginny.

- Je crois que le site est naturellement immunisé contre la magie noire et les créatures maléfiques, la rassura Harry.

- Il va falloir conseiller à Angelina de ne pas approcher, songea Ginny. Cela pourrait porter malchance au bébé. Tu sais, comme dans les contes moldus qu'Hermione a offert à Teddy.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la table des enfants. Teddy et Victoire s'entendaient à merveille avec les plus jeunes des Weasley, sous la garde de Kreattur, Miffy et Trotty. Harry et Ginny avaient voulu que leurs elfes soient invités à la fête, mais ces derniers n'imaginaient pas se conduire comme des invités. Ginny avait eu une idée de génie : elle les avait placés à la table des enfants, leur indiquant qu'ils rendraient service en surveillant les petites têtes blondes. Dans ces conditions, les créatures avaient accepté de s'asseoir et de profiter du festin.

- Alors, on s'amuse bien ? demanda Ginny.

- Vi, ils sont trop rigolos ! dit Victoire en montrant les elfes.

- Je suis le roi Arthur, déclara un petit cousin Weasley, coiffé d'un des chapeaux en papier comme ceux que l'on trouvait dans les pétards de Noël, qui avaient été mis à disposition des enfants pour les occuper pendant ce long repas.

- Tu joues avec nous ? demanda Teddy à Harry.

- Non, nous n'avons pas fini de manger. Mais on reviendra tout à l'heure, lui promit son parrain.

Ayant accompli leur devoir, les jeunes mariés purent revenir à leur table où leur plat avait été maintenu au chaud.

- Personne n'a vu mon bouquet ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant.

- Il a dû aller répandre la joie ailleurs, répondit Luna.

- Je suis certain que ceux qui le retrouveront se sentiront comblés, assura Owen le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ce fut ensuite le moment de servir les desserts. Harry et Ginny allèrent au buffet pour donner le départ au découpage du gâteau de noce.

- Un discours, un discours ! scandèrent les plus jeunes.

Harry leva la main pour les faire taire :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est prévu. Ron a insisté pour s'en charger.

- C'est bon, j'y vais, j'y vais, dit Ron d'une voix qu'il voulait contrainte. Maintenant, tu peux demander à Hermione de me rendre ma collection de cartes de Chocogrenouille ?

L'assistance se mit à rire tandis que Ron prenait place près de Harry et Ginny pour faire face à son public.

- Bon, ils ont insisté, je suis venu, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous dire d'inédit sur Harry et Ginny, vu que le principal a été révélé par la presse. Inutile de le nier, je sais parfaitement que vous êtes tous abonnés à '_Jeune et Sorcière_' et que vous écoutez chaque semaine '_Nos chers célébrités_' à la radio.

Il y eut des protestations dans la foule, mais Harry remarqua que certains avaient l'air un peu gênés.

- Vous n'ignorez donc pas que Ginny a été tentée de dire oui à Finbar Quigley des Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle, avant d'être à deux doigts de se fiancer à Galvin Gudgeon des Canons. Vous avez également suivi sa liaison torride avec le gardien des Flaquemare. Inutile de te planquer, Olivier, maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu as été invité : mes frères et moi, on voulait te dire deux mots... je finis mon discours et j'arrive !

Dubois nia farouchement d'un signe de tête, mais George qui était à ses côtés lui mit un bras sur l'épaule dans un mouvement aussi amical que contraignant, faisant rire leurs voisins.

- Harry, de son côté, a dû échapper à la tendre admiration de la célèbre Celestina Moldubec. Je pense que s'il avait succombé Maman lui aurait pardonné car c'est une grande artiste. Mais finalement, Harry a été irréprochable et a non seulement repoussé le cœur de la diva mais il s'est aussi détourné de son chaudron plein de passion.

L'allusion à la chanson fétiche - et fort mièvre - de l'artiste suscita un concert de gloussement, notamment dans la famille proche de Harry qui devait écouter la prestation de la vedette à chaque fête de Noël. Impassible, Ron persista :

- Nous avons également suivi avec intérêt sa tendre idylle avec Greta Catchlove, auteure talentueuse de '_Comment ensorceler son fromage_'. Il m'a un peu étonné avec sa suspecte amitié avec Gideon Crumb, des Bizarr' Sisters. J'ignorais que la cornemuse était ton instrument préféré, Harry. J'espère que tu apprécies aussi, Ginny, parce que je vous ai offert l'intégrale de '_Suites pour Cornemuse au Clair de lune_', de Musidora Barkwith, en cadeau de mariage.

Un petit cri retentit parmi les rires : Mrs Brocklehurst tentait de se débarrasser d'un géranium dentu qui mordillait sa manche, dressé de toute la hauteur d'un tentacule amoureux. Mrs Chourave vint à son secours et observa sa prise avec une curiosité toute professionnelle. Ron continuait sa péroraison :

- Je sais que vous aimeriez en savoir davantage. Par exemple, est-ce vrai que Harry a promis à Ginny de lui préparer chaque matin son petit déjeuner comme l'affirme '_Sorcière Hebdo_' de la semaine dernière ? Eh bien, oui, il a pris cet engagement. Sauf qu'en vrai, il a prévu de demander à ses elfes de le faire à sa place. J'ai bien envie de le dénoncer à ma femme ! Par contre, il est totalement faux qu'il ait gagné un jour à Poudlard le concours de celui qui avalait le plus vite sa part de tourte aux rognons. Je l'ai toujours battu à plates coutures dans cet exercice délicat, tous nos copains en sont témoins.

Des hurlements approbateurs émanèrent de leurs anciens condisciples. La supériorité de Ron en la matière ne faisait aucun doute pour eux.

- Vous avez aussi appris que Harry s'est vu proposer le poste de ministre de la Magie juste après la bataille de Poudlard. J'ai lu que Kinsley Shaklebolt lui avait offert une grosse somme en gallions pour qu'il la refuse. Mais je viens de demander à Kingsley et il m'a affirmé que c'est Harry qui lui a proposé une fortune pour qu'il remettre de l'ordre dans la communauté magique à sa place. Compte tenu que Harry n'a jamais été très fort pour ranger sa malle, je pense qu'on l'a échappé belle !

Cela fit beaucoup rire le ministre et ses chefs de département.

- Au fait, si dans les jours prochains vous apprenez qu'un quartier de la capitale moldue a disparu, ne vous posez pas de question. Harry a simplement construit un terrain de Quidditch dans son jardin, ainsi qu'il l'a proposé à Ginny selon l'article de '_Quidditch magazine_' du mois dernier. Oups ! fit Ron en prenant l'air embarrassé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû révéler ça devant autant de membres du Ministère. Allez, soyez sympas, un dossier, ça se perd, non ? Dans la malle de Harry par exemple !

- Qu'il évite juste de faire disparaître Buckingham Palace, demanda en riant Kingsley. Ça donnerait un peu trop de travail au Comité des inventions d'excuses.

- T'entends, Harry ? Laisse King's Cross, aussi, qu'on puisse envoyer nos gosses à Poudlard, un jour. Pour en revenir à notre petite revue de presse, j'ai lu que si Harry n'avait pas été aussi myope, il aurait remarqué les biens meilleurs partis qui s'offraient à lui. Alors là je dis... c'est pas mal vu ! Moi, j'ai toujours été persuadé que ce n'était pas la vision qui avait amené Harry à choisir Ginny. Mais non, Ginny, j'ai pas dit que t'étais pas jolie ! Je veux simplement expliquer que c'est un autre de ses sens qui a poussé Harry à te choisir. Hé ! Que celui qui a dit que c'était le toucher vienne me le dire en face quand j'aurai fini. Ceux qui n'ont pas l'esprit mal placé ont compris que je parlais du goût ! Dès que Harry a dégusté les petits plats de maman il y a douze ans, sa destiné matrimoniale était toute tracée.

Ron se tourna vers son nouveau beau-frère et lui confia d'une voix compatissante :

- Oui Harry, je sais que ça a été dur quand j'ai refusé ta proposition ! Et je persiste à penser que tu aurais dû suivre mes conseils et demander ensuite à Charlie. Je suis certain que ses dragons et toi ça aurait donné des étincelles. Mais bien sûr, en pur Gryffondor, tu as choisi la solution la plus risquée. Enfin, je pense que, vu ton entraînement, tu survivras aussi à ma sœur. Quand ce sera difficile, dis-toi que la tourte aux potirons de maman n'a pas de prix.

Harry fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux e entendant un tel délire tandis que Charlie criait '_Hé ! Harry, fallait m'en parler !_' et que Ginny faisait semblant d'envoyer un maléfice à Ron.

- Enfin, continua l'orateur, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a pas que des inepties dans tout ce qui a été écrit sur le couple de l'année. J'ai désormais l'impression de les connaître mieux et je suis très heureux d'être là aujourd'hui pour leur souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur et tout plein de petits bébés tout roux !

Une fois les applaudissements calmés, le personnel distribua les assiettes qui avaient été garnies pendant que Ron parlait. Le dessert terminé et le café servi, Harry prit la parole :

- Chers amis, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce repas. Maintenant, les volontaires pourront se mettre à la recherche de l'épée du roi Arthur. Ceux qui préfèrent se reposer sont invités à se rendre dans la serre et admirer le paysage. Pour les autres, je vous demanderai de vous mettre en équipes de dix et on vous donnera une enveloppe avec une énigme qui vous mènera à une seconde enveloppe et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à l'épée légendaire. Chaque équipe suivra des chemins différents, et on verra bien qui sera le plus rapide.

Il y eut beaucoup d'effervescence pendant que les équipes se créaient. Les invités qui ne connaissaient que peu de personnes tentaient de rester avec ceux dont ils avaient fait connaissance pendant le repas, tandis que d'autres profitaient de l'occasion pour se rapprocher d'amis dont ils avaient été séparés durant les deux dernières heures.

Tant bien que mal, des groupes prenaient forme, tandis que les moins valides ou ceux qui n'étaient pas attirés par ce genre de distraction partaient vers les serres. Harry proposa à Dudley qui ne semblait pas très chaud pour partir en chasse de se joindre à lui et récupéra Sarah par la même occasion. Il invita ensuite Firenze et ce dernier accepta. Harry, conscient que ce genre de divertissement devait paraître bien futile à un centaure, espéra qu'il apprécierait quand même la promenade.

Dudley pâlit quand la créature magique s'avança vers eux et s'écarta légèrement, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de l'examiner en dessous avec une fascination mêlée de crainte. L'ancien professeur de divination resta impassible, sans doute habitué à susciter la curiosité chez les élèves de Poudlard, car les centaures sortaient rarement de leur forêt.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny était allée chercher Miffy et Trotty - et avait récupéré son bouquet sur le chapeau du professeur McGonagall.

- Je n'ai pas insisté quand Kreattur a dit qu'il considérait comme inconvenant de venir avec nous, confia-t-elle discrètement à Harry. Je pense que ce serait trop fatigant pour lui. Je lui ai suggéré de veiller au confort de ceux qui restent ici. Comme le personnel est très efficace, il ne devrait pas avoir grand-chose à faire.

- Tu as bien fait, approuva Harry.

Répondant à l'appel de la mariée, quatre cousins Weasley vinrent compléter leur petite troupe.

Dans la mêlée, Owen attrapa le bras de Harry :

- Dis, c'est qui cette beauté là ?

Harry regarda dans la direction montrée discrètement par son ami.

- La jolie blonde ? C'est Gabrielle, la belle-sœur de Bill Weasley. Je te préviens, elle a du sang de Vélane.

- Mais non, pas elle, celle en bleu juste à côté.

Harry retint un sourire :

- Mais tu la connais !

- Je suis certain que non. Je l'aurais pas oubliée.

- Elle est de ton année, chez les Poufsouffle.

- Tu rigoles !

- Eloïse Migden.

En voyant l'expression stupéfaite d'Owen, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.

- T'es sûr ? s'étonna son ami. Mince, alors, si j'avais su, j'aurais retenu la place. Tu sais si elle a un copain ?

- Je ne connais pas sa vie sentimentale, mais elle est venue sans cavalier au mariage.

- Elle ne repartira pas seule, je peux te le garantir, affirma le jeune Auror en s'élançant vers elle d'un pas décidé.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

21/03/2009 **:

**Note **: **J'ai eu des problèmes de connexion cette semaine. Pour cette raison, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos nombreux commentaires, mais merci à tous. Je rattraperai quand ce sera possible.**

June, assise à côté d'Olivier Dubois est le personnage principal de la fic June Tierney's Diary (/s/2302047/1/June_Tierneys_Diary) d'Owlie Wood que je vous recommande.

Rendez-vous **dans une semaine** pour _**Jeu de piste**_**  
**

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/  
**

**ooOoo**

* * *

Pour que vous ayez une meilleure vue des invités et des tables qui ont été formées, voici la liste sur laquelle j'ai travaillé (**la liste complète des personnages utilisés est sur mon compte LiveJournal, lien direct sur mon profil**) :

**Table d'honneur (8):**

Harry et Ginny

Ron et Hermione (Classe de Harry)

Luna (Classe de Ginny)

Neville (Classe de Harry)

Owen (Auror, ami de Harry)

Gilda (compagne de chambre de Ginny, poursuiveuse Harpie)

**Table parents Weasley (10) :**

Arthur et Molly Weasley

Apolline et Victor Delacour

Kingsley Shacklebolt (Ministre de la magie)

Dave Faucett (commandant des Aurors)

Isabel Redbird (directrice des Harpies) et Mr Redbird

Mr Brocklehurst (directeur de Poudlard) et Mrs Brocklehurst

**Table Moldue (8) :**

Dudley et Sarah Dursley

Mr et Mrs Granger (parents de Hermione)

Mr et Mrs Johnson (parents d'Angelina)

Arabella Figg (cracmolle, voisine des Dursley)

Margaret Bell (professeure d'études des Moldus dans Les Survivants)

**Classe Poudlard Harry/Ginny (12) :**

Dean Thomas (Classe de Harry)

Seamus Finigan (Classe de Harry)

Lavande Brown (Classe de Harry) et son compagnon

Eloïse Migden (Vendeuse de Ron et George)

Parvati Patil (Classe de Harry)

Vicky Forbisher (Classe de Ginny, Auror de la promotion de Harry)

3 garçons de la classe de Ginny

Kevin Whitby (Auror de la promotion de Harry)

Eleanor Branstone (Auror de la promotion de Harry)

**Quidditch Poudlard (jeunes) /classe Ginny (18) :**

Gabrielle Delacour (sœur de Fleur)

Ritchie Coote (Equipe de Quidditch, tome 6)

Demelza Robins (Equipe de Quidditch, tome 6 - Auror)

Alyson Sofredo (Equipe de Quidditch, Les Survivants)

Euan Abercrombie (Equipe de Quidditch, Les Survivants)

Jimmy Peakes (Equipe de Quidditch, Les Survivants) et sa fiancée

Un troisième année (Equipe de Quidditch, Les Survivants)

Une fille (Classe de Ginny) et son copain

Une fille (Classe de Ginny)

Un garçon (Classe de Ginny)

Quidditch Poudlard (12):

George et Angelina Weasley (Auror)

Olivier Dubois (gardien des Flaquemare) et June Tierney (amie d'Olivier - Fic d'Owlie Wood)

Katie Bell (maginénieure chez Nimbus) et son copain

Andrew Kirke (Quidditch, équipe d'Angelina)

Jack Sloper(Quidditch, équipe d'Angelina)

Leah Maroon (batteuse des Harpie) et son copain

Patty Paterson (poursuiveuse remplaçante des Harpies) et son copain

**AD / Harpies (12) :**

Hannah Abbot (ancienne de l'AD)

Susan Bones (ancienne de l'AD, Département de la justice Magique) et son copain

Terry Boot (ancien de l'AD)

Cho Chang (ancienne de l'AD) et son mari

Michael Corner (ancien de l'AD, Auror)

Dennis Crivey (ancien de l'AD)

Mary Spouse (batteuse chez les Harpies) et son copain

Annelise Brikley (attrapeuse chez les Harpies) et son copain

**AD / Harpies (12) :**

Justin Finch-Fletchley (ancien de l'AD, Avocat)

Anthony Goldstein (ancien de l'AD) et sa fiancée

Lee Jordan (ancien de l'AD, Journaliste) et Padma Patil (Ancienne de l'AD, Journaliste)

Ernie Macmillan (ancien de l'AD ) et sa fiancée

Zacharias Smith (ancien de l'AD, Auror)

Alicia Spinnet (ancienne de l'AD, Auror) et son mari

Valmai Morgan (poursuiveuse chez les Harpies)

**Seniors (12) :**

Dedalus Diggle (Ordre du Phenix)

Elphias Doge (Ordre du Phenix)

Hestia Jones, (Ordre du Phenix, Chef département Créatures magiques)

Sturgis Podmore, (Ordre du Phenix, chef département de la justice Magique)

Janice Davenport (Auror) et Pierre Belléclair (Chasseur français)

Andromeda Tonks

Stanislas Prichard (Auror) et Mrs Prichard,

Josef Williamson (Ancien Auror, professeur DCFM - Les Survivants)

Minerva McGonagall (professeure de métamorphoses)

Augusta Longdubat (grand-mère de Neville)

**Table Weasley divers (12) : **

Bill et Fleur Weasley (et Dominique)

Cousins Weasley (10)

**Table Weasley divers (12) :**

Percy Weasley

Cousins Weasley (11)

**Table Weasley divers (12) :**

Charlie Weasley

Cousins Weasley (11)

**Professeurs/encadrement Harpies (12) :**

Rubeus Hagrid (professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques) et Olympe Maxime (directrice de Beauxbâtons)

Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche (ancienne professeure de Soins aux créatures magiques)

Filius Flitwick (professeur d'Enchantements)

Aurora Sinistra (professeure d'astronomie) et Mr Sinistra

Septima Vector (professeur d'arithmancie) et Mr Vector,

Joey Petrucci (cuisinier des Harpies) et Mrs Petrucci,

Alpha McLoad (gardienne des Harpies)

Firenze (ancien professeur de Divination)

**Professeurs/encadrement Harpies (14):**

Rolanda Bibine (professeure de Vol) et Mr Bibine,

Horace Slughorn (professeur de Potions)

Gwenog Jones (ancienne batteuse et capitaine des Harpies)

Viktor Krum et Yordanka Krum

Nathacha Winkler (infirmière des Harpies) et Mr Winkler,

Poppy Pomfresh (infirmière de Poudlard)

Sophie Brush (magingénieur des Harpies) et Mr Brush

Pomona Chourave (professeure de botanique)

Atalante Gruber (entraîneuse des Harpies) et Mr Gruber

**Pestes et fortes têtes (8) :**

Tante Muriel (tante d'Arthur Weasley)

Mrs Norris (intendante des Harpies)

Abelforth Dumbledore (frère de Dumbledore, barman de la tête de Sanglier)

Mondingus Fletcher (Ordre du phénix, négociant)

Xenophilius Lovegood (père de Luna, journaliste)

Sibylle Trelawney (professeure de divination)

Irma Pince (bibliothécaire de Poudlard) et Mr Pince

**Enfants et elfes :**

Teddy Lupin

Victoire Weasley

Divers enfants Weasley

Kreattur (appartient à Harry)

Miffy et Trotty (employés par Harry)

**Absents :**

Rusard : n'a pas voulu abandonner Miss Teigne

Bathsheba Babbling (professeur de Runes) : de garde à Poudlard ce jour là. Viendra le lendemain.

Fiancé de Gina qui sera là le lendemain

* * *


	13. XIII : Jeu de piste

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XIII : Jeu de piste**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 26 décembre 2003

* * *

La directrice de l'Hostellerie de Morgane, qui supervisait l'organisation de la fête, remit à chaque groupe une enveloppe contenant une devinette qui devait les mener au lieu où se trouvaient les instructions.

- Si vous n'avez pas trouvé d'ici une demi-heure, précisa-t-elle, une carte apparaîtra sur ce message pour vous mener à bon port.

- _C'est au Septentrion, en pleine lunaison, qu'entre belladone et masques, on y fait rondes et agapes_, lut Ginny sur la leur.

Ils s'empressèrent de consulter la carte de l'île qui leur avait été remise.

- Septentrion, veut dire nord, indiqua Firenze.

Tous regardèrent ce qui se trouvait en haut de la carte.

- La forêt enchantée ? proposa Sarah.

- Ou plutôt le Cercle du Sabbat, contra un cousin de Ginny dont l'air sérieux rappelait Percy. On y allait à la pleine lune et masqués.

- La ronde renvoie sans doute au cercle, approuva Harry.

Ils sortirent et recherchèrent les panneaux indiquant la direction dans laquelle se trouvaient les lieux à visiter. Ils virent les autres groupes partir dans d'autres directions et se mirent eux aussi en route.

- Comment s'est passé votre mariage ? demanda Harry à Dudley qui marchait près de lui.

- Très bien. Et encore merci pour notre nouvelle table de salon, répondit-t-il.

- La transforme pas en vache, hein, Sarah, plaisanta Harry faisant allusion à la façon dont la sorcière avait prouvé sa nature à Dudley.

- J'essaie de ne pas faire trop de magie dans la maison, confia la jeune femme. Au cas où mes beaux-parents viendraient sans prévenir.

- Tu fais la cuisine à la main ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Hum, si Dud n'épluche pas lui-même les légumes, je le fais à la baguette. C'est étrange, d'ailleurs, il le fait de moins en moins.

Les trois sorciers sourirent devant l'air penaud de Dudley.

- Aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, la méthode moldue pour la lessive est aussi efficace que la sorcière, continua Sarah. J'utilise juste des petits sorts anti-humidité quand il pleut trop et que le linge ne veut pas sécher. Et des sorts de défroissage, bien sûr. Repasser à la main prendrait trop de temps.

Une des cousines de Ginny, dont la chevelure rousse était presque aussi frisée que celle d'Hermione, demanda timidement s'il y avait une grande différence entre la vie sorcière et moldue et Sarah se fit un plaisir de lui faire un cours d'étude des Moldus.

Harry regarda les autres pour voir comment ils réagissaient à la présence d'un non-sorcier parmi eux, mais il remarqua qu'ils paraissaient impressionné par la présence de Firenze. Il réalisa que les élèves de sa génération étaient sans doute les seuls à avoir côtoyé un centaure à Poudlard. Excepté les quelques années où ce dernier avait fait partie de l'équipe enseignante, il fallait explorer la Foret Interdite pour en voir - et survivre à cette rencontre.

Voyant que personne n'adressait la parole à la créature magique, Harry engagea la conversation avec lui :

- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés, fit-il remarquer. Tout se passe bien pour vous ?

- Oui, jeune Harry, la vie dans la forêt est douce pour les centaures.

- Je suis content que vous ayez pu retourner parmi les vôtres.

- J'en suis satisfait, également. Nous apprécions celui qui vous guide et la reconnaissance qu'il nous a témoignée.

Harry se rappela que Shacklebolt était allé lui-même remercier les centaures pour leur participation à la bataille de Poudlard. Bien que ce ne soit pas ses propres dossiers, Hermione l'avait également instruit des avancées faites au profit de ces créatures et notamment d'une législation leur reconnaissant le statut de créatures intelligentes. Auparavant, tuer un centaure n'était considéré par la loi sorcière que comme un délit de chasse. C'était désormais un meurtre à part entière. Harry espérait néanmoins n'avoir jamais à enquêter sur ce genre de drame.

Les centaures n'avaient cependant pas les mêmes droits que les sorciers, avait précisé Hermione : ils ne pouvaient fréquenter Poudlard ni travailler pour le ministère. Mais ils n'y tenaient pas, avait-elle regretté, car ils ne voulaient pas se mêler aux humains ni accueillir ces derniers parmi eux.

- J'ai cru comprendre, avait expliqué Hermione à Harry, que le principal grief que les centaures avaient contre Firenze, était qu'il divulguait auprès des sorciers leurs secrets les plus importants et qui sont pour eux une sorte de religion. S'il a pu réintégrer sa harde, c'est en partie parce qu'il a pu démontrer que l'enseignement de la divination qu'il dispensait n'avait pas éventé leurs précieuses connaissances.

Harry avait songé que même si le centaure avait volontairement caché ce qu'il connaissait de la véritable divination, son cours n'était pas plus mauvais que celui du professeur Trelawney, authentique voyante à ses heures mais qui n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle s'y prenait.

La beauté de la nature sortit Harry de ses pensées. Cette chasse au Trésor n'était en effet qu'un prétexte pour admirer la beauté de l'île d'Avalon. Non seulement le climat y était particulièrement doux pour la saison, mais les terres étaient imbibées de magie ancienne. Il en résultait des paysages étonnants ainsi qu'une faune et une flore uniques qui arrachaient régulièrement des exclamations d'admiration et de surprise aux promeneurs. Miffy et Trotty, peu habitués au grand air, admiraient le paysage avec intérêt, leurs oreilles toutes frémissantes d'excitation.

Ils traversèrent un champ de pommiers en fleurs et admirèrent un peu plus loin les parterres d'asphodèles et sisymbres. A un embranchement, ils consultèrent leur carte et empruntèrent un petit sentier sinueux qui traversait un pré.

- Il est grand ce champ ! fit remarquer Ginny.

- Oui, on n'en voit pas le bout, approuva un de ses cousins.

- Ça sent bon, dit Dudley.

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose, cette odeur, dit Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. Oh non, je dois me tromper.

Ils cheminèrent encore un moment puis Firenze finit par indiquer :

- Vous avez vu les fleurs par terre ?

- Très joli, admira un cousin qui avait la même stature trapue que Bill. Je crois bien que j'ai su ce que c'était, mais là, le nom m'échappe.

Soudain, Miffy regarda Trotty en s'écriant :

- Kreattur n'aurait pas dû venir. Il ferait mieux de se reposer.

Trotty parut un instant étonné qu'elle s'adresse ainsi à lui mais répondit :

- Tu as raison, il est trop vieux pour venir avec nous.

- Il faut rentrer tout de suite, affirma Miffy en prenant le bras de son frère, comme pour le ramener de force à l'hostellerie.

- Miffy, tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Ginny. Ce n'est pas Kreattur, c'est Trotty.

Miffy regarda l'autre elfe et ses oreilles s'affaissèrent de gêne.

- Oh, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'écria-t-elle en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Une cousine de Ginny - couverte de tâches de rousseur - la regarda perplexe avant de regarder autour d'eux :

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Regardez ces plantes, elles ne vous rappellent rien ?

Harry suivit la direction du doigt qu'elle pointait vers la terre et dut faire un effort pour se concentrer sur la question.

- Des achillées sternutatoires ! réalisa Sarah. On les utilise dans des potions de confusion.

Ils se ressaisirent et parvinrent à s'affranchir des senteurs troublantes qui embrouillaient leurs sens. En moins d'une minute, ils sortirent du champ dans lequel ils tournaient en rond depuis dix minutes.

Quand ils atteignirent le Cercle des fées, ils cherchèrent un moment l'endroit où était déposée leur seconde enveloppe. Un cousin suggéra de mettre la première dans la cavité d'un arbre creux qui se dressait au milieu du cercle. En réponse, un parchemin dégringola d'une branche.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient vers leur destination suivante, ils trouvèrent Xenophilius Lovegood, à quatre pattes dans l'herbe.

- Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? demanda Miffy, prête à rendre service.

- Pas du tout, je regardais ces traces de pas dans le sol. Je pense que c'est un dahu.

- Hum, peut-être, fit Harry pendant que Dudley se penchait avec intérêt vers la marque ignorant que, même dans le monde de la magie, cet animal n'existait pas. Puisque vous avez perdu votre groupe, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

- Avec plaisir, jeunes gens, accepta l'excentrique.

- Tout se passe bien pour vous ? demanda Harry.

- Ah, je n'ai plus vingt ans. Heureusement que ma petite Luna parcourt le monde à ma place pour m'informer de ce qui s'y passe. Savez-vous qu'elle a découvert des indices qui vont me permettre de prouver une fois pour toutes auprès des ignorants l'existence des Ronflacks cornus ? D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il n'y en a pas ici même. J'ai trouvé des empreintes caractéristiques. J'en ai fait un moulage que je comparerai chez moi à ceux que j'ai relevés en Ouzbékistan.

- Très intéressant, commenta Harry.

Aucun des sorciers présents ne sembla vouloir entretenir le journaliste naturaliste de cet animal mythique. Mais un des cousins de Ginny l'entreprit sur un article qu'il avait fait paraître le mois précédent sur les récentes études d'un naturaliste allemand en vue de croiser des Rossignols avec des Augureys pour créer une nouvelle espèce d'oiseau, capable d'annoncer la pluie avec des chants harmonieux plutôt que déprimants. Cela alimenta un moment la conversation.

Ils atteignirent leur seconde étape et obtinrent les indices pour la destination suivante. Le père de Luna, par son érudition, leur fut d'une aide précieuse et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à déterminer la direction à prendre.

Au détour d'un sentier, ils rencontrèrent un autre groupe. Ils perdirent deux cousins Weasley et récupérèrent Mondigus Fletcher en échange. Ce dernier s'était précipité vers Harry en regardant par-dessus son épaule Dave Faucett, qui se trouvait dans l'équipe dont il venait.

- Bon sang ! grogna l'ancien membre de l'Ordre quand son ancienne troupe se fut éloignée. Je s'rais pas v'nu si j'avais su qu'y aurait autant d'Aurors, ici.

- C'est la trêve de Noël, le rassura Harry. Personne n'a l'intention de vous chercher des cisburines dans la tête.

Mondigus regarda d'un air méfiant les elfes qui marchaient derrière eux.

- Kreattur est resté dans la serre, lui indiqua Harry. Et puis, vous en faites pas, il n'a plus la force de brandir les poêles à frire.

Le petit escroc regarda le jeune marié l'air de se demander si c'était sérieux et s'écarta un peu de lui pour se rapprocher de Ginny avec laquelle il avait moins de passif. Il en profita pour lui demander ses pronostics pour la prochaine Coupe de la Ligue.

Monsieur Lovegood se rapprocha du centaure :

- Oh, vous êtes Monsieur Firenze, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Que pensez-vous de la curieuse conjonction que nous allons avoir dans six mois dans la maison du Gémeau ? Je pense que c'est le signe que l'Atlantide va bientôt se révéler à nous.

Le journaliste et le centaure étaient tellement plongés dans leur discussion sur l'astronomie qu'ils ne virent même pas le magnifique spectacle que constituaient des bulbes sauteurs dansant le menuet avec des champignons bondissants dans une clairière.

Leur quatrième étape les mena à un grand rocher perché en haut d'un monticule. Ce roc était entaillé et une Hermione victorieuse tenait à la main une grande épée qu'elle avait extraite de la pierre.

- Si le roi Arthur avait été une reine, la face du monde en aurait été changée, plaisantait Kingsley qui se tenait près d'elle.

Un autre groupe arriva et tout le monde revint lentement vers l'hostellerie. Au fur et à mesure que les groupes revenaient, ils se retrouvaient dans la serre où un thé somptueux avait été servi. Pendant qu'il se servait en scones, Harry entendit la tante Muriel raconter à qui voulait l'entendre comment elle avait repoussé les assauts d'une plante féroce. Ginny partit immédiatement à la recherche de son bouquet.

Harry s'installa près de Ron qui discutait avec Hannah Abott.

- Alors, que deviens-tu ? demanda le jeune marié à cette dernière.

- Je travaille pour un de mes oncles qui a un restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'aime bien ça, le contact avec la clientèle et prévoir les achats et tout. Comme j'ai envie de m'installer à mon compte, je cherche un établissement de ce genre à reprendre.

- Je vais régulièrement manger sur le Chemin de Traverse mais je ne t'ai jamais vue, s'étonna Harry.

- Je suis souvent derrière à faire les comptes et gérer le personnel, expliqua la jeune femme. Si un jour tu déjeunes au _Troll affamé_, demande après moi, cela me fera plaisir de te dire un petit bonjour.

Harry promit de ne pas hésiter. Ginny les rejoignit en tenant dans le creux d'un de ses bras une boule végétale tremblante. Elle avait un vase dans l'autre main.

- La pauvre chose est complètement traumatisée, commenta-t-elle en mettant la composition florale dans l'eau.

- T'es sûre qu'il ne faut pas mettre quelque chose de plus fortifiant pour lui redonner de la vigueur ? ironisa Ron. Du sang, par exemple.

Pendant que Ginny expliquait à son frère le régime alimentaire des géraniums dentus, Harry alla se chercher une tasse de thé. Lee et Padma étaient en train de se servir.

- Alors, leur demanda-t-il, vous voilà en plein travail ?

- Oui, tu te rends compte, moi qui avais voulu poser mon vendredi, on me fait travailler d'arrache-pied ! plaisanta Lee.

Harry et Ginny avaient résolu leur problème avec la presse en réalisant qu'il y avait des journalistes dans la liste des invités et avaient suggéré à ces derniers de proposer à leurs employeurs respectifs des articles exclusifs, en échange de quoi ces publications n'enverraient personne pour infiltrer la noce. Ainsi, Lee était l'envoyé spécial de la RITM et Padma celle de la Gazette du Sorcier. Parvati représentait Sorcière Hebdo pour lequel elle faisait régulièrement des piges et Gwenog Jones s'était arrangée avec le journaliste William Tierney (1) pour être considérée comme l'envoyée spéciale de Balai magazine. De leur côté, Harry et Ginny s'étaient engagés à accorder une interview à chacun d'entre eux.

- Toujours satisfaits de votre boulot ? s'enquit Ginny qui les avait rejoints pour se servir à son tour.

- J'adore mon métier, affirma Lee. Par contre, je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec la ligne éditoriale de mon employeur et j'espère qu'un jour on me donnera plus de liberté avec mes émissions.

- J'ai vu qu'on t'avait chargée de quelques dossiers de société, fit remarquer Ginny à Padma qui s'était plainte d'être cantonnée à des sujets peu intéressants lors du mariage de Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, une pauvre fille est arrivée après moi et a récupéré certaines de mes casseroles. Mais comme Lee, j'ai une marge de manœuvre très étroite. D'ailleurs, faut que je vous prévienne. Mon article sur votre mariage sera peut-être remanié par mon directeur de publication.

- D'accord, on ne se fâchera pas avec toi, promit Harry. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on n'ait pas été obligés d'inviter des gens qu'on n'avait pas envie de voir.

- Tu parles de Rita Skeeter ? demanda Padma. Elle semble t'en vouloir beaucoup. Je l'ai croisée dans un couloir au journal la semaine dernière et, sous prétexte de me filer des tuyaux, elle m'a raconté plein d'horreurs sur toi. T'en fais pas, j'ai tout oublié, assura-t-elle rapidement en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils.

Harry songea que l'accord conclu par son commandant avec la journaliste avait un point faible : il ne portait que sur ce qu'elle publiait en son nom et n'empêchait pas la peste de le diffamer auprès de ses collègues et de porter ses élucubrations à la connaissance du public par plume interposée. Mais d'un autre côté, aucune des accusations qu'elle lui avait lancées lors de leur dernière confrontation - enfant naturel, relations douteuses avec Dumbledore - n'avait à sa connaissance été publiée. Avait-elle gardé ses calomnies pour elle ou n'avait-elle pas trouvé de collègue assez malveillant pour vouloir signer de telles inepties ?

**ooOoo**

Vers vingt heures, un nouveau repas fut servi dans la grande salle. Cette fois-ci, aucun plan de table n'avait été prévu, pour laisser à leurs hôtes le loisir de se réunir en fonction de leurs affinités. Harry constata avec plaisir que des invités qui ne se connaissaient pas le matin même avaient suffisamment sympathisé pour manger ensemble. Il fut amusé de voir qu'Owen s'était installé près d'Eloïse Migden et que la jeune fille l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Il ne fut pas non plus étonné de voir Charlie auprès de Gwenog Jones, ce dernier ayant depuis longtemps indiqué son intérêt pour l'ancienne capitaine des Harpies. Il constata également que Gilda, la camarade de chambre de Ginny, était entourée de cavaliers empressés. Ils déchanteraient quand le fiancé de la joueuse, retenu ce jour-là par son travail, arriverait le lendemain.

Pendant que le premier plat était mis à disposition sur le buffet, l'orchestre s'installa et fit entendre une musique d'accompagnement. Les danses commencèrent avant l'arrivée du second plat, Harry et Ginny ayant considéré que deux longs repas à table étaient de trop pour la même journée.

Harry avait refusé d'ouvrir le bal par une danse de salon avec sa nouvelle épouse, étant toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans cet exercice. Ils avaient donc opté pour une danse de groupe, dont les pas étaient aisés à apprendre. Ce furent Harry, George, Ron, Ginny, Eloïse, Hermione qui commencèrent par une petite démonstration - soigneusement préparée le mois précédent - avant que les plus courageux soient invités à les rejoindre.

Les volontaires se mirent en ronde, alternant les hommes et les femmes et se tenant par la main. En rythme, conduits par l'entraînante musique, ils avancèrent vers le centre du cercle, puis reculèrent pour reprendre leur place. Ensuite, les cavalières faisaient trois pas vers la gauche tandis que les cavaliers glissaient vers la droite dans leur dos pour échanger leur place. Chacun se retrouvait avec un nouveau voisin et on recommençait le mouvement du début.

Harry avait commencé avec Ginny à sa droite, puis elle se retrouva ensuite remplacée par Mrs Weasley, Madame Delacour, le professeur McGonagall, Olympe Maxime, Augusta Longdubat, Susan Bones, Valmai Morgan et finalement Mrs Pince.

Une danse du même genre mais un soupçon plus compliquée suivit. Il fallait désormais faire pirouetter sa cavalière sous son bras. Il y eut beaucoup de fous rires là où le professeur Flitwick se retrouva face à Madame Maxime. Hilares, eux aussi, ils improvisèrent quelques pas de danse en remplacement de ceux que leur taille respective ne permettait pas d'effectuer.

Une valse fut ensuite proposée pendant que le plat suivant faisait son apparition. Enhardis par les danses collectives, des couples inédits entreprirent de tourner sur la piste pendant qu'une partie des invités refluaient vers le buffet. On vit Dedalus Diggle tournoyer avec Leah Maroon des Harpies, Cho Chang danser avec Sturgis Pomdore, Pierre Belléclair avec Molly Weasley, Josef Williamson avec Gabrielle Delacour, Dudley avec Demelza Robins. Harry ayant énergiquement refusé de se ridiculiser à cet exercice, Ginny partageait cette danse avec son père.

Harry en profita pour se mettre dans la queue de ceux qui attendaient d'être servis. Des rires attirèrent son attention. Un des serveurs tentait de tendre une assiette pleine tout en se débarrassant d'un fouillis de plante perché sur son épaule. Le jeune marié s'avança et récupéra le trouble-fête. Il le cala fermement sous son bras en prenant garde de ne pas se faire mordre par le géranium, tout en prenant une assiette garnie, puis il chercha une place libre parmi les tables.

Il s'installa à côté d'Angelina qui contemplait la piste de danse avec envie, une main posée sur son ventre de huit mois.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Harry. Je suis désolé que la date tombe aussi mal pour toi.

- Au moins je profite du spectacle, répondit la future maman en tentant de positiver. Regarde Bill qui danse avec Victoire. Ils sont tellement mignons.

Harry sourit à son tour en voyant son beau-frère tourner sur lui-même avec sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger, proposa-t-il en réalisant que sa collègue n'avait rien devant elle.

- C'est bon, maman y est allée. Tiens, elle est en train de revenir.

Effectivement, Mrs Johnson s'approchait avec deux assiettes. Elle s'installa près de sa fille et dit à Harry :

- Quelle belle fête, nous nous amusons beaucoup, affirma-t-elle avec enthousiasme avant de s'écrier : Eh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Une vrille essayait de lui dérober la feuille de salade qui décorait son sauté de veau.

- C'est le bouquet de la mariée, expliqua Harry en saisissant une fois de plus la terreur verte. Il va falloir que je demande à Ginny ce qu'elle veut en faire.

Il posa le bouquet au centre de la table et lui céda sa propre feuille de salade pour le faire tenir tranquille.

- C'est George qui a conçu un truc pareil ? s'informa Angelina manifestement habituée à créditer son mari du pire.

- Non, c'est Luna, le témoin de Ginny.

- Ah oui, Lovegood. Tu sais maman, son père est le rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur.

- Je vois, commenta Mrs Johnson en regardant avec un frisson le géranium boulotter la crudité que lui avait donnée Harry.

- Alors, Harry, t'as perdu ta femme ? demanda George qui arrivait à son tour.

- Je l'ai confiée à son père, répondit Harry. Et en attendant je discute avec la tienne.

- Tiens, je voulais te demander. C'est pas ton collègue, là, qui drague Eloïse à mort ?

- Oui, c'est Owen. Ça pose un problème ?

- Il est sérieux, au moins ?

- C'est un bon copain, dit prudemment Harry.

- Bon copain ou non, il n'a pas intérêt à se montrer indélicat avec elle.

Harry ne répondit pas, estimant qu'entre George et Owen, les forces étaient équilibrées.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les assiettes étaient vides et les invités prêts à retourner sur la piste. Une troupe de danseurs professionnels habillés de costumes traditionnels écossais prit place sur les planches et exécuta un _Petronella _endiablé. Des applaudissements nourris accueillirent leur prestation. Ils invitèrent ensuite tous ceux qui connaissaient les pas du _Dashing White Sergeant_ à les rejoindre et ils évoluèrent avec les invités qui répondirent à leur invitation.

Enfin, tout le monde fut convié pour apprendre une gigue traditionnelle. Certains n'hésitèrent pas à métamorphoser leur tenue pour faire apparaître kilt et tartan de leur clan. Une demi-heure plus tard quand le plat suivant fut servi, les mines étaient rouges et beaucoup s'effondrèrent sur leurs chaises, épuisés mais un grand sourire sur leur visage.

Harry avait retrouvé Ginny. Ils furent rejoints par Valmai et Justin Flinch-Flechey.

- Tout se passe bien ? leur demanda Ginny.

- Je ne me suis pas amusée comme ça depuis longtemps, affirma sa coéquipière radieuse. Quelle bonne idée ces danses de groupe !

Harry se demanda combien de fois elle s'était retrouvée à faire tapisserie dans des circonstances plus traditionnelles. Il se pencha vers elle et lui confia :

- Je suis absolument nul pour les danses à deux. Ces danses populaires qu'on apprend tous ensemble, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas voir ma femme s'amuser avec tout le monde, sauf moi.

- Elle danse quand même avec tout le monde, objecta Justin.

- C'est le problème avec les femmes célèbre, fit semblant de se désoler Harry. Mais au moins, j'en fais autant. Pas comme à mon premier bal.

- Si Parvati t'a pardonné la façon dont tu l'as traitée, elle est bien gentille, remarqua Ginny.

- Je suis certain que j'ai passé une moins bonne soirée qu'elle. Elle a fini par comprendre l'étendue des dégâts et danser avec d'autres.

- C'est vrai que celui qui a passé la plus mauvaise soirée, c'est Ron, se rappela Ginny. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Après tout, il n'aura fallu que dix ans pour qu'il ne s'étrangle plus en voyant Hermione danser avec Viktor.

Ils contemplèrent la piste où effectivement Hermione évoluait avec le joueur bulgare. Ron de son côté plaisantait avec Charlie et Gwenog.

- Et toi, tu t'étais bien amusée ? demanda Harry à son épouse.

- Oui, même si Neville ne savait pas danser, au moins il était sympa et on a bien discuté, affirma Ginny avec satisfaction. J'étais contente qu'il m'ait invitée.

- Ces histoires d'invitation, c'était une horreur, se rappela Harry. Les filles ne parlaient que de ça.

- Tu en as un mauvais souvenir parce que tu t'es pris un râteau, lui rappela charitablement sa femme.

- J'y suis allé avec Hannah, se remémora Justin. L'orchestre, c'était les Bizarr' Sisters.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient demandé à ce groupe de faire la fin de soirée pour faire une surprise à leurs amis.

A la reprise, les danseurs revinrent pour leur faire une démonstration de danses galloises. Quand ils invitèrent les spectateurs à les rejoindre, Gwenog Jones fut la première à se précipiter sur la piste pour montrer son savoir-faire. Tout le monde fut ensuite convié pour apprendre les chorégraphies de base.

Harry essayait de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans ses pas chassés quand devant lui Neville trébucha et tomba, entraînant dans sa chute sa cavalière Hannah Abbot. Cette dernière tomba sur le dos, avec Neville étalé de tout son long sur elle. La danse s'arrêta net dans le carré dont ils faisaient partie, les six autres partenaires riant trop pour continuer les figures prévues.

Viktor Krum et Josef Williamson finirent par relever le maladroit, tandis que Ginny et Yordanka volaient au secours de Hannah, qui était partagée entre son fou-rire et son coude douloureux.

- Désolé, s'excusa Neville confus qui tendait machinalement une main secourable vers les hanches de sa victime pour faire tomber la poussière qui s'y était attachée.

Ginny attrapa au vol la main de Neville pour l'empêcher d'aggraver son cas et sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer le velours bleu nuit malmené par la glissade sur le plancher. Ils tentèrent ensuite tant bien que mal de reprendre le mouvement.

Quand le dessert fut servi, les professionnels saluèrent leur public et s'éclipsèrent définitivement. L'orchestre enchaîna sur une série de danses de salon qui furent très prisées par les plus anciens. Harry découvrit que Janice et son cavalier, Pierre Belléclair, évoluaient sur la piste avec une grâce exceptionnelle.

Harry s'assit avec le professeur McGonagall et Augusta Londubat pour déguster ses petits-fours. A ce moment, les mères de famille s'éclipsèrent pour mettre au lit les enfants. Ces derniers avaient été associés aux danses quand ces dernières étaient assez simples ou avaient été occupés par des baby-sitters spécialement engagées pour l'occasion. Avant d'être emmenés dans le dortoir où ils seraient surveillés avant que leurs parents ne reviennent les récupérer, Teddy et Victoire vinrent souhaiter bonne nuit à Harry.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés, demanda ce dernier.

- Oh oui, oh oui ! On pourra encore demain ?

- Bien sûr ! Jusqu'à dimanche, même !

- Ouaiiiis ! hurlèrent les deux enfants.

Ils embrassèrent ceux qu'ils connaissaient et furent entraînés, malgré leurs protestations par Andromeda et Fleur. Harry douta qu'ils s'endorment rapidement.

Après que le café et les liqueurs aient été servis, un chant funèbre que Harry commençait à bien connaître se fit entendre. C'étaient Abelforth Dubledore et Mondingus Fletcher qui étaient en train d'entonner la complainte d'Odo, un verre à la main. Harry se demanda s'il arrivait parfois que les gens sobres fredonnent cette chanson. Les deux choristes furent peu à peu rejoints par Arthur Weasley, Slughorn, Hagrid, le mari de Mrs Pince, le professeur Flitwick - qui chantait une octave au-dessus des autres -, tous les frères Weasley, divers cousins de ces derniers, Kinsley Shacklebolt et Gwenog Jones qui avait une belle voix d'alto. Vers le milieu de l'épopée, leurs voix avaient couvert le brouhaha des conversations et même l'orchestre s'était joint à eux, ce qui n'empêcha pas les plus éméchés de chanter particulièrement faux.

Harry nota que ceux qui les écoutaient semblaient trouver l'épisode normal et attendaient avec résignation de pouvoir reprendre leur conversation et leurs danses. Il résolu d'apprendre un jour ce chant pour pouvoir tenir sa place dans les festivités de sa communauté.

Il y eut de nouveau des danses de salon et enfin les Bizarr' Sisters firent leur entrée sur scène sous les exclamations des plus jeunes. Si les invités les moins résistants partirent se coucher à ce moment, il resta cependant une assistance nombreuse pour se trémousser sur la piste. La fête battait son plein quand Harry réussit à récupérer sa tendre épouse :

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de s'éclipser discrètement ? proposa-t-il.

- Fatigué ? sourit-elle.

- Réveillé par ton frère à six heures ce matin. J'espère que tu es consciente de ce que tu vas devoir faire pour effacer cette vision d'horreur de ma mémoire.

- A peine marié, et déjà terriblement exigeant ! se plaignit Ginny.

- Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour te séparer de moi, lui rappela Harry. Je peux enfin me montrer sous mon vrai jour.

- Tu veux dire sans ta robe ? espéra Ginny.

- C'est l'idée, confirma son époux.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie.

- Vous croyez aller où, là ? leur demanda George, quand ils passèrent devant lui.

-On va juste prendre l'air, prétendit Ginny méfiante.

- Mais bien sûr ! ironisa son frère.

Il les ramena de force vers la piste. Ron, qui les avait repérés, alla parler au groupe qui cessa de jouer. Il prit la parole :

- Ginny et Harry ont tenté de s'enfuir comme des voleurs, mais c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe !

Heathcote Barbary ponctua cette déclaration d'un accord de guitare. Ron le remercia d'un signe de tête et continua :

- Harry, avant de partir avec Ginny pour aller faire des choses que je préfère ne pas imaginer, il va falloir que tu nous prouves que tu la mérites.

Il leva sa baguette et un nuage de poudre d'Obscurité instantanée du Pérou entoura la tête de Harry bloquant totalement son champ de vision. Il craignit le pire. Il y eut des chuchotements, des mouvements autour de l'Auror avant que Ron ne lui indique ce qu'on attendait de lui :

- Y'a six filles devant toi, expliqua-t-il, et parmi elles, tu dois reconnaître Ginny. Te trompes pas, car tu devras embrasser celle que tu choisiras.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, sous les ricanements de toute l'assistance. Les musiciens se mirent à jouer une musique soulignant le suspense. Le marié leva les bras devant lui et avança. Très vite, il se heurta à une jeune fille qui se mit à glousser. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la façon de rire de Ginny et il la contourna.

Quand il entra en collision avec la suivante, elle ne lui donna aucun indice sonore. Il éleva la main vers elle, au niveau de son visage. Un nez, une bouche, des cheveux longs lâchés, rien de bien personnel. Il tâta un peu plus bas, pas trop pour ne pas se retrouver en train de peloter une poitrine inconnue, espérant reconnaitre le tissu de la robe de mariée de son épouse. Mais les frères Weasley y avait pensé et la jeune personne portait une cape. Il avait toujours la main sur son épaule et se rendit compte que celle qui se trouvait devant lui était légèrement plus petite que Ginny. Il fit un pas de côté pour en trouver une autre.

Celle d'après lui parut de la bonne taille et de la bonne corpulence. Mais il ne voulait pas se tromper, peu désireux d'être obligé d'embrasser une autre que sa tendre épouse devant tous ses amis - et l'épouse en question. Il se rappela alors d'un petit grain de beauté que Ginny avait derrière l'oreille gauche. Il en sentait l'excroissance sous ses doigts quand il emprisonnait le visage de sa fiancée pour l'embrasser. Il porta la main au cou de la concurrente et fit glisser sa main derrière le lobe de son oreille. La peau était parfaitement lisse. Il se décala pour atteindre la suivante.

Dès qu'il s'approcha suffisamment d'elle pour la tâter, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvée au parfum de sa peau. Il en eut confirmation en effleurant la peau douce du cou de Ginny. Il la sentit frissonner à ce contact et sans attendre qu'on le délivre du nuage, il se pencha pour lui donner un petit baiser. Le petit rire heureux qu'elle lâcha et les exclamations de l'assemblée ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le succès de son épreuve. Une formule fut prononcée et il retrouva la vue.

Fier de lui, il enlaça sa femme et lui donna un baiser fougueux sous les applaudissements de l'assistance et l'air endiablé que les Bizarr' Sisters faisaient maintenant entendre. Ce fut ensuite à Ginny de faire ses preuves. Harry et cinq autres invités de la même taille que lui se retrouvèrent dans un large cercle, vêtus de capes colorées et coiffé d'un chapeau sans tête. Six balles furent données à Ginny.

- Tu leur lance les ballons, indiqua Ron. Ils vont tous essayer de les attraper et tu embrasseras celui qui en aura le plus. Ensuite seulement, il retirera son chapeau.

Harry tenta de faire signe à sa femme pour qu'elle lance la balle dans sa direction, mais les autres en faisaient autant et elle visa un de ses concurrents. Ce dernier attrapa le ballon avec tellement de maladresse que la jeune femme comprit son erreur et scruta les autres joueurs pour y repérer son mari. Elle lança la seconde balle vers le voisin de Harry qui le réceptionna avec tellement de maladresse que le jeune marié n'eut aucun mal à la lui arracher.

Ginny avait remarqué sa détermination, mais ne pouvait pour autant en déduire qui il était. Elle se désintéressa cependant de celui qui s'était fait prendre la balle sous le nez. "_Encore heureux qu'elle me pense meilleur que ça !_" songea Harry. Il rata cependant la troisième balle car il fut bousculé par un des autres participants. Celui qui l'obtint dû convaincre Ginny, car c'est vers ce dernier que partit la quatrième.

L'affaire devenait sérieuse car un des joueurs avaient maintenant deux points alors que Harry n'en avait qu'un seul. Le marié se déplaça pour se retrouver à côté de celui qui menait et le bouscula à son tour pour récupérer la balle suivante qu'il s'appropria.

Ron interrompit le jeu :

- Nous somme à deux contre deux pour la cape rouge et la jaune. Que les autres sortent et que le match continue !

Les perdants se retirèrent, mais gardèrent leur couvre-chef, laissant Ginny sans indice pour savoir si son mari était toujours dans le jeu. Elle sembla renoncer à déterminer lequel des deux derniers concurrents était Harry et lança sa dernière balle entre eux. Au moment où le ballon quitta sa main, Harry reçut un coup de coude dans la poitrine qui le prit complètement par surprise et le fit manquer la passe.

Morose, il vit Ginny, encouragée par ses frères, s'approcher du gagnant et s'apprêter à l'embrasser. Elle dut sentir qu'elle n'avait pas devant lui celui qu'elle espérait car son baiser fut extrêmement bref. D'un geste triomphal, Owen ôta son chapeau et salua le public qui avait éclaté de rire en découvrant son identité.

- Faux-frère, grogna Harry en lui rendant son coup de coude.

- Tu faiblis comme Attrapeur, plastronna Owen très content de lui.

- Serpentard ! l'apostropha Ginny.

- Et fier de l'être, confirma l'intéressé.

- Mesdames et messieurs, conclut Ron, je pense que les mariés ont deux mots à se dire et je propose de les laisser partir. Pour les accompagner, je vous remercie de chanter pour eux.

Les Bizzar' Sisters entonnèrent obligeamment la ritournelle la plus célèbre de la chanteuse préférée de Molly. C'est ainsi que les jeunes mariés quittèrent la salle de bal sous les chants moqueurs de leurs amis qui chantaient avec force trémolos les paroles désuètes :

_Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron_

_Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut_

_Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion_

_Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud_

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

28/03/2009 **:

William Tierney est le père de June qui a été citée la semaine dernière. Leur maman officielle est toujours Owlie Wood (/s/2302047/1/June_Tierneys_Diary).

Rendez-vous **dans une semaine** pour **Quidditch et croquet  
**

Le saviez-vous ? Mon histoire **L'Autre** vient d'être traduite en allemand par Ron Ravenclaw. J'en suis très contente. Et j'invite ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu ce récit à la découvrir - en français - dans la liste de mes histoires. (en allemand : **/u/393189/Ron_Ravenclaw**)

D'autre part, **SnakeBZH** vient d'ouvrir un compte sur ce site et y poste ses histoires à un rythme soutenu. Je vous engage vivement à découvrir '_Le Corbeau_' d'où j'ai tiré le terme de 'Chasseur' pour les Aurors français. (c'est ici : **u/1878096/snakeBZH**)

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/  
**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	14. XIV : Quidditch et croquet

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Andromeda**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

_**Si vous vous demandez pourquoi le chapitre est arrivé aussi tôt, c'est que ma ligne Internet continue à me jouer des tours. Alors je préfère poster du boulot, juste avant de rentrer chez moi, c'est plus sûr !**_

* * *

**XIV : Quidditch et croquet  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 27 décembre 2003 au 12 janvier 2004

* * *

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin-là et ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Pour ne pas gêner Ginny en se tournant et se retournant dans le lit, il se leva et sortit après s'être habillé. Il déboucha sur le balcon qui desservait les chambres et qui se trouvait sur la façade de l'hostellerie donnant sur le lac d'Avalon. A cette heure-là, l'étendue d'eau disparaissait sous les fameuses brumes associées au lieu. Les trainées cotonneuses qui se mouvaient paresseusement dans la lumière blafarde du petit matin avaient un effet hypnotisant; Harry resta un long moment à les contempler. Une porte s'ouvrit au-dessus de lui et des pas inégaux résonnèrent sur le balcon qui le surplombait. Harry reconnut la démarche chaloupée de Viktor Krum Il eut une idée et descendit rapidement vers le hall principal de l'hôtel où se trouvaient les cheminées de transport.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec ce qu'il était allé chercher chez lui. Il gravit l'escalier de bois jusqu'au troisième étage où se trouvait la chambre des Krum. Le Bulgare admirait la vue comme Harry l'avait fait avant lui.

- Salut, signala-t-il sa présence.

Viktor se retourna en souriant. L'un de ses sourcils broussailleux s'éleva en voyant ce que Harry tenait sous le bras.

- Je te l'avais promis, rappela le jeune marié. Juste toi et moi.

Il lui tendit le balai de Ron qu'il avait récupéré au Terrier et enfourcha le sien. Ils s'élevèrent avec précaution pour ne pas heurter le balcon qui se trouvait au dessus de leur tête et passèrent par-dessus la balustrade. Ils volèrent ensuite vers la grande pelouse qui était de l'autre côté de l'hostellerie et commencèrent à s'échauffer. Au bout de dix minutes, Harry lâcha le vif et ils s'élancèrent à sa poursuite.

La première manche leur servit à s'évaluer mutuellement. Harry était moins entraîné que son adversaire mais ce dernier avait un balai qu'il ne connaissait pas, réglé pour un joueur plus grand que lui. Finalement, Harry parvint à déborder Viktor qui réagit à l'instinct. Mal lui en prit, son balai ne vira pas comme il en avait l'habitude et cela lui couta le Vif.

Au regard qu'il jeta à Harry, ce dernier comprit que la partie suivante serait sans merci. Elle le fut. Bien échauffés, ils s'opposèrent plus frontalement, se coupant la route, faisant des manœuvres de diversion. Chacun utilisa toutes les feintes qu'il connaissait, tentant de s'intimider, poussant leur balai à fond et s'évitant au dernier moment. Enfin, Harry crut être parvenu à ses fins. Il touchait le vif du bout des doigts quand, surgissant de nulle part, la main de Viktor se referma sur la boule dorée. Vexé de n'avoir rien vu venir, Harry lâcha un juron qui reçut en retour un regard narquois.

Harry comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de remporter la dernière manche mais il se défendit tout de même du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il eut au moins la satisfaction de rendre la tâche difficile pour son adversaire. Il fallut plusieurs minutes et une manœuvre audacieuse à l'attrapeur bulgare pour mettre la main sur le Vif.

Une salve d'applaudissements salua la performance. Pendant qu'ils volaient, une trentaine d'invités étaient sortis par la serre et avaient admiré leur performance. Ils piquèrent vers le sol pour les rejoindre.

- Oh, c'est toi, Viktor ! s'étonna George. Je croyais que c'était nos deux mariés qui nous faisaient une démonstration de leur parade nuptiale. Ouille ! protesta-t-il quand sa sœur qui se tenait sur le gradin supérieur lui donna une taloche.

Tout le monde retourna dans la serre pour le petit-déjeuner. Viktor et Yordanka s'assirent avec les mariés et les deux joueurs de Quidditch échangèrent leurs impressions sur la Coupe du monde. Fleur qui s'était installée avec eux se montra ravie d'entendre tout le bien qu'ils pensaient de l'organisation et du lieu qui avait été choisi par le comité français.

Owen passa à leur table pour remettre son bouquet à Ginny.

- Il était sur le point de tomber dans le plat d'œufs brouillés, expliqua-t-il tout en tentant de se dépêtrer des vrilles affectueuses. Ça doit être l'heure de lui donner sa pâtée.

- Ça aime peut-être les flocons d'avoine, proposa Harry.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Après avoir précautionneusement tâté d'un tentacule scrutateur la bouillie blanchâtre, la plante se rétracta précipitamment. Par contre, Yordanka parvint à l'amadouer avec un biscuit au gingembre.

Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde fut convié à assister à une représentation théâtrale racontant l'épopée arthurienne. Petits et grands s'installèrent sur les chaises disposées dans la salle de réception de l'hostellerie et se laissèrent porter par le jeu des comédiens et les effets magiques qui permettaient aux décors de se succéder rapidement. Teddy avait demandé à s'installer sur les genoux de Harry et Victoire, par mimétisme, avait pris position sur ceux de Ginny. Les jeunes mariés avaient souri en constatant que leurs protégés étaient fascinés par le spectacle et qu'ils suivaient bouche bée les aventures de Merlin, la fée Viviane, Arthur et leurs compagnons.

Une fois la pièce terminée, un lunch froid fut servi et tout le monde sortit sur la pelouse où la température était exceptionnellement douce. Divers jeux avaient été installés : croquet magique, bavboule, frisbee ailé et Ron animait même un atelier d'initiation au football moldu. Le Quidditch avait été volontairement écarté des activités proposées du fait de la grande proportion de professionnels présents - et parfois adversaires. Seuls les enfants pouvaient faire des courses sur des mini-balais. Mrs Bibine se proposa pour l'organiser et Harry se demanda si elle cherchait à repérer des futurs champions. Ils avaient également à leur disposition des poneys, des ballons et des jeux de cartes explosives.

Harry découvrit que le professeur McGonagall était une joueuse de croquet émérite et que son coup de maillet n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il se félicita d'être dans son équipe. Ils eurent affaire à forte partie avec Augusta Londubat qui se débrouillait aussi fort bien. Harry vit nettement la grand-mère de Neville écarter subrepticement une des boules de la professeure de métamorphose du pied, mais comme cette dernière en avait fait autant à l'encontre de sa rivale peu de temps auparavant, il ne la dénonça pas.

A l'issue d'une partie acharnée, et malgré l'inexpérience du jeune Auror, ce furent Harry et Minerva qui arrivèrent en premier suivis de près par le tandem Augusta - Andromeda.

Le football eut également beaucoup de succès. Trois équipes purent être formées ce qui permit l'organisation d'un mini-tournoi. Dudley fut nommé capitaine de l'équipe bleue. Il composa une bonne équipe, notamment en choisissant le professeur Flitwick qui se glissait entre les jambes des joueurs sans se faire remarquer et interceptait ainsi les passes. Le problème était que lorsqu'un joueur frappait dans le ballon trop près du minuscule professeur, ce dernier se retrouvait projeté dans les airs avec la balle. Quant à Firenze, il constituait un gardien de but hors pair.

Olivier Dubois, qui défendait les cages de l'équipe verte, protesta en arguant que le centaure avait un avantage déloyal, avec ses deux jambes surnuméraires. Ron, qui dirigeait l'équipe jaune, fit remarquer qu'Olivier était un sportif professionnel et que, si on excluait tous ceux qui présentaient un avantage sur les autres, ce ne serait pas Firenze qui sortirait le premier. June Tierney, la cavalière de l'irrascible gardien qui jouait comme ailières, mit fin à la controverse en flanquant une taloche à son ami en le traînant vers ses cages en le tirant par sa robe.

D'un accord tacite, ils ne désignèrent pas d'arbitre et les rencontres se firent dans le chaos le plus total. Lee, après avoir suivi l'action un moment, fit remarquer à Alberfoth qui était à côté de lui :

- Finalement, c'est pas si compliqué le football, c'est un peu comme un combat de trolls !

- Ça me rappelle un match à Poudlard, répondit le vieil homme. Oh, ça devait être dans les années quatre-vingt-dix, quand j'étais encore élève. Un certain Clogg avait proposé qu'on joue au Quidditch sans aucune limite. Tous les coups étaient permis, seul l'usage de la magie était limité. Il n'y avait pas de Vif, car il avait été décidé que le match se terminerait quand tous les joueurs d'une équipe se retrouveraient incapables de continuer.

- Ça a dû valoir le coup d'œil ! s'exclama Lee.

- Ce n'était pas inintéressant, reconnut le tenancier de la tête de Sanglier. Clogg s'était cru malin en piquant une lance à une des armures du château pour faire tomber ses adversaires de leur balai.

- C'est lui qui a gagné ? pronostiqua Cho Chang qui s'était approchée pour écouter.

- Dans le feu de l'action, il n'a pas remarqué qu'un orage arrivait. La fin de la partie a été foudroyante pour lui, au sens littéral du terme.

- Comment il s'appelait, avez-vous dit ? demanda Lee. Clogg ? Comme Edgar Clogg, le fantôme du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard ?

-Ah, il est toujours là ? Un vrai illuminé, mais un chic type, n'est-ce pas ?

Les invités passèrent une heureuse après-midi, alternant les activités : colin-maillard, chaises musicales, échecs. On discutait aussi beaucoup. Malgré leur rivalité au croquet, Minerva McGonagall et Augusta Longdubat semblaient reprendre une vieille amitié. Andromeda, dont la vie était si retirée, faisait la connaissance des anciens collègues de sa fille. Harry remarqua aussi que les anciens élèves de Poudlard parlaient maintenant sans contrainte avec leurs anciens professeurs et autres personnes de la génération précédente.

Après le repas du soir, Ron et George présentèrent un époustouflant spectacle pyrotechnique.

Les feux-fous Fuseboum avaient énormément progressé depuis leur première apparition au cours de la cinquième année de Harry à Poudlard. A l'époque, ils éclataient en soleil et écrivaient des phrases simples. Ensuite, Ron et George les avaient développés et toute une série de thèmes avaient été proposés : encouragements sportifs, vœux d'anniversaires ou félicitations pour des examens réussis ou des promotions. Lors du mariage de Ron et Hermione, ils avaient mis au point leurs premiers dessins. Ils avaient continué dans cette voie les mois suivants, et on pouvait maintenant trouver des séries racontant des histoires entières en images successives stylisées. L'histoire qu'ils leur présentèrent ce soir là était _'La bataille de Poudlard'_.

Cela commençait par un plan du château, que tous reconnurent d'un coup d'œil. Il était surmonté de la marque des Mangemorts, pour montrer qu'il était encore sous la domination de Voldemort. Ensuite on voyait trois personnes arriver. Leurs traits étaient grossiers mais on reconnaissait bien les épis de Harry, la chevelure indisciplinée d'Hermione et la tignasse éclatante de Ron. Ils rencontraient un autre personnage sous-titré 'Neville'. Par un court dialogue qui s'inscrivait dans le ciel, ils convinrent qu'il était temps de se battre et chasser les Mangemorts une bonne fois pour toutes.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent, personnalisées par leurs étiquettes. La famille Weasley, les membres de l'AD, Tonks, Remus et Kinsley Shacklebolt. Puis on vit la professeure McGonagall rallier statues, tableaux et armures. On vit ensuite les élèves dans la Grande Salle se préparer à se battre, tandis que les plus jeunes étaient menés vers une cheminée. Harry constata avec soulagement que le départ des Serpentards n'était pas explicitement montré.

Enfin le combat s'engagea. On voyait des corps à corps entre sorciers et Mangemort, entre Mangemorts et armures. Le frère de Hagrid balaya d'un geste cinq ennemis d'un coup. Les plantes de Chourave fondirent sur les assaillants et les boules de cristal de Trelawney les assommaient. Flitwick faisait voler ses adversaires tandis que McGonagall transformait les objets à proximité en armes mortelles. Aucun décès ne fut réellement raconté, mais les corps entassés aux pieds des combattants attestaient de la férocité des combats, ainsi que les sorts multicolores qui fusaient de toutes parts.

Puis la scène changea et on reconnut Harry, entouré des arbres de la Forêt interdite. Voldemort se dressa devant lui et un rai vert partit en direction du Survivant qui s'écroula. Ensuite, une sorte de procession arrivait devant les portes du château : Hagrid portant Harry, suivi de Voldemort et son serpent et, fermant la marche, des Mangemorts.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres adjura les défenseurs de Poudlard de se rendre mais, en réponse, Neville décapita son serpent. La relève arriva à ce moment : parents d'élèves et autres volontaires que Slughorn avait ramenés, mais aussi les centaures et les Sombrals de la Forêt interdite. Les elfes, armés de poêles et de couteaux déferlèrent à leur tour et la mêlée reprit.

Enfin, les duels qui étaient restés dans tous les esprits s'étalèrent sur la voute céleste : Luna, Hermione et Ginny contre Bellatrix Black et plus loin Kingsley, McGonagall et Slughorn tenant Voldemort en respect. Enfin, Molly abattit Bellatrix et Harry se dressa devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Survivant proposa à son adversaire de se rendre, mais ce dernier lança un sort sur Harry qui le lui renvoya. Voldemort s'abattit aux pieds de Harry et des rosaces multicolores explosèrent, symbolisant leur joie de voir la guerre terminée et leur pire ennemi terrassé.

Alors qu'un éclair rappelant la célèbre cicatrice de Harry s'effaçait lentement dans le ciel, des cierges magiques conclurent par '_Merci à tous_' et enfin '_Longue vie à Harry et Ginny_'. Les applaudissements et les vivats éclatèrent, même si certains invités avaient les yeux brillants de larmes.

Ron et George vinrent saluer leur public et reçurent les félicitations méritées.

- Ça en jette, présenté comme ça, hein ? fit Ron à Harry.

- C'est parfait, approuva le marié, validant les omissions apportées à l'Histoire. Mais pourquoi on n'a pas vu la scène où tu as profité du moment pour embrasser Hermione ?

Il entendit derrière lui Andromeda expliquer à Teddy le lien entre la disparition de ses parents et ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Harry jugea que c'était une bonne façon de lui faire connaître l'histoire de sa famille.

La soirée était magnifique. Les invités restèrent un moment à admirer le ciel étoilé, avant de peu à peu regagner l'hostellerie pour dormir.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Ginny convièrent leurs invités à se rendre dans la salle de bal pour y découvrir la galerie de photos et de dessins représentant les deux jours précédents.

Dean leur avait proposé comme cadeau de mariage de faire un reportage de la célébration sous forme de croquis animés. Les fiancés avaient plébiscité l'idée et avaient imaginé d'en faire l'exposition le dernier matin. Ceux qui en apprécieraient le résultat pourraient faire des commandes au jeune artiste. Dean, qui avait fait son offre sans arrière-pensée commerciale, s'était montré plus qu'heureux de cet arrangement.

Sachant que le portraitiste ne pourrait pas immortaliser tous les invités dans le temps imparti, Harry et Ginny avaient en outre demandé à Dennis Crivey, qui avait la même passion que son défunt frère pour la photographie, et à Parvati, qui avait l'habitude de faire des clichés pour ses articles, de couvrir les festivités et de développer leurs photographies avant dix heures le dimanche. Elles étaient exposées à côté des dessins de Dean.

- Vous pouvez noter le numéro des photos qui vous plaisent, spécifia Harry, et nous vous ferons parvenir des reproductions.

L'exposition eut beaucoup de succès. Les jeunes gens s'étaient attachés à immortaliser les moments les plus cocasses et les éclats de rires et taquineries fusaient devant les panneaux.

- Ces jeunes gens n'ont aucune tenue, décréta la tante Muriel en découvrant Neville en train de tomber de tout son long sur Hannah au milieu de la piste de danse.

Harry jugea que le cliché de la professeure McGonagall se démenant sur une gigue écossaise lui aurait bien servi pour monnayer quelques points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor quand il était à Poudlard.

Parvati avait réussi à saisir le moment où les chapeaux sans-tête avaient été retirés après la seconde épreuve imposée aux mariés le premier soir. On pouvait admirer la mine ravie d'Owen, l'air outré de Harry et l'expression résignée de Ginny. Le jeune Auror dut puiser dans toute sa réserve d'humour pour rire avec les autres de sa mine déconfite. Owen nota le numéro du cliché avec ostentation et Harry craignit que l'image ne circule au quartier général des Aurors.

Les portraits de Dean n'étaient pas moins humoristiques mais il s'était aussi appliqué à montrer le bonheur des jeunes mariés et la joie et la bonne humeur qui avaient accompagné l'évènement. Beaucoup des croquis n'étaient que des esquisses pas encore animées, mais le talent de l'artiste était patent.

Harry adora la caricature représentant Mrs Norris et la tante Muriel en train de parler, penchées l'une vers l'autre. Leur posture et leurs expressions évoquaient clairement le ragot et la médisance. Un peu en retrait, se trouvait Abelforth Dumbledore l'air sardonique.

Le jeune artiste avait également représenté les invités en train de danser. Les regards qui brillaient et les expressions ravies montraient bien le plaisir qu'ils avaient pris le soir du bal.

Une des rares œuvres terminées était celle où Harry et Ginny échangeaient leurs vœux et se passaient les alliances. Harry n'avait pas eu conscience du regard satisfait qu'il avait échangé avec celle qui venait de devenir sa femme. Sur le côté, Arthur et Molly se regardaient avec tendresse, comme si c'étaient eux les nouveaux mariés. Dean avait même représenté les tentacules du bouquet de Ginny qui tentaient d'agripper la manche de Harry.

- Au fait, tu ne lances pas ton bouquet vers les jeunes filles célibataires ? demanda Neville qui admirait le dessin en même temps qu'eux.

- Personnellement, je ne sais pas si je voudrais épouser la fille qui possèdera ce monstre végétal, remarqua Owen qui se trouvait à proximité. C'est un truc à se réveiller un matin avec une oreille en moins.

- Seulement si on a les oreilles en feuille de chou, rétorqua Neville, vu qu'il est strictement végétarien.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais le donner, finalement, fit Ginny. J'ai bien envie de le garder. Tu crois qu'on peut le conserver tel quel, sans qu'il se fane ?

- Oui, il y a des sorts pour ça, répondit le jeune botaniste. Tu devrais demander à Mrs Chourave.

L'idée plut à Ginny et elle partit à la recherche de son ancien professeur en compagnie de Neville.

- Avec un peu de chance, elle va réussir non seulement à le garder en forme, mais à lui préserver ses capacités motrices, imagina Owen. Ça va devenir plein de surprise, la vie chez toi, Harry ! Au fait, elle est où la terreur verte ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était enroulée à l'un des citronniers en pot de la serre, le renseigna Harry.

La matinée passa à admirer les images et à reprendre les activités de l'après-midi précédent, sur l'opulent gazon qui se déroulait devant la serre. Vers midi, un buffet léger fut servi, puis arriva l'heure de se séparer.

Les invités commençaient à prendre congé quand Harry vit une certaine agitation un peu plus loin. C'était Mrs Johnson qui marchait rapidement, Madame Pomfresh dans son sillage. Elles se dirigeaient toutes deux vers un groupe de personnes dont un George agité faisait partie.

- Angelina ! s'exclama Ginny en partant en courant.

Harry la suivit mais Madame Pomfresh, avec son efficacité habituelle, fit circuler tous les curieux. A distance, Harry vit Angelina transportée par son père et l'infirmière vers le hall où se trouvaient les cheminées. George suivait le groupe, l'air paniqué, avec la mère de la parturiente dont le chapeau était tout de travers. Molly et Arthur se dépêchaient de les rejoindre, sans doute pour soutenir moralement leur fils.

- J'espère que tout va bien se passer, dit Ginny avec ferveur.

- Qui nait jour de mariage, amène un bon présage, fit la voix détachée de Luna.

Ginny prit la main de son amie :

- Luna, si tu n'existais pas, tu me manquerais.

**ooOoo**

Harry et Ginny furent heureux de ne pas partir le jour même en voyage de noces. Ils n'auraient pas voulu s'absenter sans savoir s'ils allaient avoir une nièce ou un neveu. Curieusement, il n'existait des pratiques magiques pour connaître le sexe de l'enfant et on ne le découvrait qu'à l'arrivée du bébé.

Ce dernier mit un peu de temps à venir et les tourtereaux étaient sur le point de quitter le square Grimmaurd avec leurs malles le lendemain en début d'après-midi quand un coup de cheminée de Molly claironna la nouvelle : son premier petit-fils venait de naître.

- Comment l'ont-ils appelé ? demanda avidement Ginny.

- Frederik, dit la grand-mère en perdant son sourire.

Elle n'approuvait manifestement pas cette décision. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais de toute façon, George et Angelina avaient fait les choses à leur façon depuis le début. Ginny s'enquit ensuite des mensurations diverses du nouveau-né, des péripéties de la naissance et de la santé de la mère. Parfaitement rassurée, elle fit des adieux précipités à sa mère et ils partirent sans plus attendre de peur de rater leur train.

Avant de partir, ils avaient officiellement donné quinze jours de congé à leurs elfes. Ces derniers resteraient square Grimmaurd, mais ils avaient le droit de disposer de leurs journées. Hermione avait été chargée de leur proposer des promenades et activités dans le monde sorcier. Charlie avait été prié de passer régulièrement pour surveiller la santé de Kreattur et tenter de l'empêcher de faire le ménage à fond, comme il avait annoncé qu'il en avait l'intention.

La destination de leurs vacances postnuptiales avait entraîné de longs débats au Terrier durant l'automne précédent. Harry désirait faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, qui fasse rêver. Hermione avait évoqué de nombreux pays où les communautés sorcières étaient bien implantées : l'Inde, le Pérou, le Mozambique, le Tibet, l'Australie.

Mais Harry avait pensé qu'il ne souhaitait pas se rendre dans des lieux où ils pourraient être reconnus. C'est ainsi que l'idée de se cantonner au monde moldu avait fait son chemin. Ne pouvant se décider quant à la destination finale, il proposa à Ginny de faire une croisière. La jeune femme avait adopté l'idée avec enthousiasme et ils avaient pris les dispositions nécessaires

Harry n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se faire établir un passeport, étant déjà enregistré auprès des autorités moldues. Il déclara comme adresse le cabinet de dentiste des parents d'Hermione, sachant qu'ils pouvaient compter sur ces derniers pour lui faire parvenir son courrier par l'intermédiaire de leur fille. Ginny dut faire une demande au ministère de la Magie qui, par un processus compliqué, parvint à lui obtenir le précieux sésame.

Leur périple commençait à Southampton, qu'ils allaient rejoindre en train. Ensuite ils feraient escale à Nice, en Italie puis en Sicile. Ils resteraient plusieurs jours dans l'archipel grec, avant de faire route vers la Turquie, la Bulgarie, l'Ukraine et la Crimée. Ils reviendraient ensuite en Grèce et visiteraient Athènes avant de rentrer en avion vers Londres, deux semaines après leur départ.

**ooOoo**

Une fois de retour, ils constatèrent que la maison avait été nettoyée de fond en comble. Manifestement, leurs elfes n'avaient pas encore assimilé la notion de vacances. Ils parurent tous les trois tellement fiers de leur travail, que Harry et Ginny ne purent faire autre chose que de les féliciter.

Leurs employés avaient également fait l'inventaire des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus pour leur mariage. S'ajoutaient désormais à leurs biens quinze vases, cinq services à verre en cristal, divers services pour le petit déjeuner (ils en avaient un différent pour chaque jour de la semaine) et un monceau de draps, serviettes de tables et linge de toilette.

Ginny avait en outre reçu de Gwenog de magnifiques multiplettes et de ses coéquipières un ensemble de Quidditch en peau de dragon. Harry avait également été gâté par ses collègues : il avait reçu un scrutoscope portatif dernier cri.

Le professeur McGonagall s'était démarquée en leur offrant une caisse du meilleur Whisky Pur-feu du monde sorcier et Neville leur avait offert une plante qui avait pour propriété d'assainir l'air de la pièce où elle se trouvait et dégageait une bonne odeur de frais. Quand à Luna, elle leur avait rapporté de Terre de Feu des dents de lait de Fangieux qui avaient la réputation d'apporter la prospérité à leurs détenteurs.

Ils avaient aussi reçu de la part des jumelles Patil et de Lee un appareil photo magique qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux. Ils l'avaient enchanté pour lui donner l'aspect d'un appareil moldu et avaient pu s'en servir devant leurs compagnons de voyage. Ils avaient ainsi rapporté de nombreux souvenirs de leur lune de miel.

Une fois de retour, leur première visite fut pour Angelina, qui pouponnait chez elle. Le premier descendant mâle des Weasley était en train de prendre son repas au sein de sa mère. Le visage épanoui de la jeune maman fit plaisir aux jeunes mariés. L'enfant avait le teint plus clair que celui d'Angelina mais semblait avoir hérité de ses cheveux foncés et crépus.

- Il est magnifique, s'extasia Ginny. Et drôlement dodu ! Tu mets quoi dans ton lait ?

- C'est à ta mère qu'il faut le demander, sourit Angelina. Elle vient tous les jours pour nous apporter de quoi manger, pour que je puisse me consacrer entièrement à Freddy.

- Elle n'en fait pas trop ? craignit Ginny.

- Elle me donne plein de conseils et ma mère aussi. Mais George et moi, on fait comme on a envie, la rassura sa belle-sœur. Et puis sans elle, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de prendre ma douche tous les jours. Tu reprends le travail demain ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Oui, et toi, tu penses revenir ou rester un peu à la maison ?

- Je vais me donner deux ou trois mois et puis je verrai après.

Angelina n'avait informé personne de son mariage au QG et c'est avec surprise que ses collègues avaient vu sa taille s'épaissir. Elle avait tenu à continuer à travailler et, quand son état n'avait plus permis qu'elle fasse des enquêtes à l'extérieur, Faucett lui avait confié des travaux de recherche et de documentation. Cette tâche n'était pas valorisante, mais elle l'avait exécutée avec application et avait permis des rapprochements entre plusieurs dossiers entraînant la résolution d'une enquête qui stagnait depuis des mois. La jeune femme avait été très satisfaite de contribuer à la bonne marche du service, malgré son incapacité physique temporaire.

Ginny avait rapporté à Harry que Molly s'inquiétait du manque d'intérêt apparent de sa belle-fille pour la vie de famille. Elle devait être désormais rassurée. Angelina semblait vouloir profiter de sa maternité, même si elle n'envisageait pas d'abandonner définitivement son travail.

Une fois que l'enfant eu terminé son repas et fait son rot, sa mère le confia à Ginny qui se mit à le bercer doucement. Harry et elle n'avaient pas encore parlé de fonder une famille, mais Harry savait que Ginny le souhaitait autant que lui, même si elle avait voulu profiter au maximum de la chance qu'elle avait eue de rentrer chez les Harpies.

Angie entreprit de déballer les cadeaux que Harry et Ginny avaient ramenés, des jouets moldus multicolores. Ils avaient aussi acheté, pour tous les enfants de la famille, des costumes traditionnels dans chacun des pays qu'ils avaient traversés. Le petit Freddy n'avait pas été oublié même s'il devrait attendre deux ou trois ans pour se déguiser avec.

Ils allèrent ensuite voir Arthur et Molly pour leur remettre les souvenirs qu'ils avaient prévus pour eux.

- Vous n'avez pas eu trop froid ? s'inquiéta Molly. Si vous vous étiez mariés en été...

- ... on ne serait toujours pas mariés et ce serait bien dommage, compléta Ginny. Inutile, maman, tu ne me feras pas regretter mon mariage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'offusqua sa mère.

- Tout ceux qui sont venus à Avalon et que j'ai revus ces derniers jours, indiqua Arthur, m'ont dit à quel point ils avaient apprécié les trois jours passés avec nous. C'était un événement particulièrement réussi qui restera dans les mémoires.

- Les journaux en ont beaucoup parlé ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, il y a eu des articles toute la première semaine et même maintenant, on trouve des allusions dans des articles qui traitent d'autres sujets. J'ai l'impression que dans l'ensemble, tout le monde pense que vous l'avez bien mérité.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'il n'y avait aucune critique, douta Ginny qui avait maintenant une certaine expérience de la célébrité.

- Il y a toujours des esprits chagrins qui considèrent que c'est de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres, admit son père. Mais si vous n'aviez rien fait, d'autres auraient trouvé Harry radin, ajouta-t-il avec sagesse.

- Rassurez-moi. La photo où Owen embrasse Ginny n'a pas été publiée, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas vu la une de la Gazette ? demanda Arthur. Ron et George devait vous l'envoyer.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'affola Harry.

- Ils avaient réellement l'intention de vous faire parvenir un exemplaire retouché de la Gazette, expliqua Arthur dont le regard pétillant rappelait celui de ses fils. Je suppose qu'Hermione et Angelina les ont dissuadés.

- Elles leur ont sauvé la vie, assura Harry reprenant son souffle.

- Papa ! Tu n'as pas honte, s'indigna Ginny. Nous faire une peur pareille !

- Je le leur avait promis, se défendit Arthur sans une once de remords.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir élevé huit enfants, commenta Molly. En parlant de Ron et George, le spectacle de FeuxFous a été largement commenté et leurs clients ont été très déçus d'apprendre que le récit de la bataille de Poudlard ne soit pas en vente. Ils veulent te voir, Harry, avant de décider s'ils le commercialisent ou non.

Harry était très partagé à cette idée. D'un côté, il était toujours gêné de constater qu'on s'intéressait à lui, mais de l'autre, cela accréditerait une version des faits qui ne parlait ni des Horcruxes, ni des reliques de la Mort.

- Je vais y réfléchir, indiqua-t-il. Nous venons de passer voir Angelina et Freddy. Cela m'a fait plaisir de les voir en si bonne forme.

Cela suffit pour lancer Molly dans les détails des quinze premiers jours de vie de son petit-fils. Heureusement, Arthur l'interrompit rapidement pour demander aux voyageurs de raconter leur croisière et se montra passionné par tout ce qu'ils racontèrent sur les moyens de transport moldus.

- Ah, un voyage en avion. Tu te rends compte, Molly ? Voler à quatre-mille mètres au dessus du sol !

- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle. Et si tu veux le faire, ce sera tout seul !

- Prendre mon envol sans toi ? Je ne l'imagine même pas, ma colombe, assura Mr Weasley en lançant une œillade à son épouse avec autant de passion que si cela avait été leur propre mariage qui avait été prononcé deux semaines auparavant.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

04/04/2009 **:

June Tierney est toujours la propriété d'Owlie Wood (/s/2302047/1/June_Tierneys_Diary).

Les années quatre-vingt dix, pour Abelforth Dumbledore, c'est 1890, bien sûr. Juste pour voir ceux qui suivaient ;-)

Le fantôme d'**Edgar Clogg** vient du jeu vidéo Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu.

Rendez-vous **dans une semaine** pour **La confiance et le contrôle.** Ce sera le début d'une nouvelle affaire criminelle.**  
**

Vous savez qu'il y a des forums sympa sur ce site ? Je viens d'adhérer à l'APAGCPMDEO (ça se prononce comme ça s'écrit).  
C'est quoi ça ? Venez voir : fanfiction . net **/forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/**

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/  
**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	15. XV : La confiance et le contrôle

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XV : La confiance et le contrôle**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 12 janvier au 15 mars 2004

* * *

Harry reprit rapidement le rythme, après son retour de lune de miel. Finalement, la vie n'avait pas tellement changé. Ginny se concentrait sur ses entraînements, en vue de préparer le prochain championnat. Du fait du départ de Gwenog Jones, l'équipe devait se surpasser pour avoir une chance de gagner la coupe. De son côté, il fut réquisitionné sur une enquête menée par Hilliard Hobday et son partenaire, Clancy Pilgrim, qui enquêtaient sur un trafic de produits hallucinogènes. Il fallut filer les suspects des heures durant, et Harry profita de ces missions pour mettre au point plusieurs têtes de remplacement.

A leur grande satisfaction, ils arrivèrent finalement à faire tomber une bonne partie du réseau. Ensuite, Harry et Pritchard durent surveiller un sorcier qu'une lettre anonyme désignait comme mage noir. En trois semaines, ils ne découvrirent rien sur ce dernier laissant supposer que le courrier contenait une information fiable. Ils soupçonnèrent fortement un voisin d'en avoir été l'auteur, par pure malveillance, car leur enquête de proximité mit à jour une forte animosité entre les deux sorciers. Les Aurors furent assez agacés d'avoir perdu leur temps et celui de leurs collègues, une surveillance constante impliquait la mobilisation de plusieurs équipes.

- Ça fait partie du métier, expliqua Pritchard à Harry. C'est triste de le constater, mais ce genre d'accusation nous permet plusieurs arrestations par an, alors on ne peut pas les négliger.

**ooOoo**

Un soir à la mi-mars, Harry était rentré chez lui depuis une demi-heure et s'apprêtait à se mettre à table avec Ginny quand sa gourmette de communication chauffa contre son poignet. Le code simplifié lui enjoignait de Cheminer sans délai aux coordonnées indiquées.

­- Je dois y aller, indiqua-t-il à sa femme. Ne m'attend pas pour dîner.

A titre de précaution, il rafla un morceau de pain et un fruit sur la table de la cuisine avant de plonger dans l'âtre. Quand il parvint à destination, une main secourable débloqua rapidement la sortie de la cheminée. Il reconnut un des membres de la police magique.

- Agent Radford, se présenta le policier.

- Bonsoir, lui dit civilement Harry. Auror Potter.

-Si vous voulez bien avancer, lui demanda timidement son interlocuteur, nous attendons d'autres arrivées.

Harry se poussa juste à temps laisser la place à Pritchard qui déboulait par le même chemin que lui.

- Le brigadier Thruston devrait bientôt venir vous mettre au courant, précisa Radford qui ne semblait avoir d'autorité que pour débloquer la cheminée.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un hangar où plusieurs dizaines de caisses oblongues étaient entreposées. Il s'approcha et déchiffra sur une planche de bois : 'Compagnie Nimbus'. Ils étaient manifestement dans la fabrique du prestigieux créateur de balai. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réserverait cette enquête, mais il glanerait peut-être des informations qui ne se trouvaient pas dans Balai-magazine sur le prochain modèle de l'illustre fabricant. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même voir comment on assemblait les balais.

Gardant ses espoirs secrets pour lui, il suivi Pritchard qui s'était approché de la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Un groupe de cinq à six personnes se tenaient serrées les unes contre les autres dans une cour pavée, parlant bas. Deux autres individus se tenaient à l'écart.

Une silhouette se détacha du groupe principal et vint vers eux d'un pas vif.

- Bonsoir, Messieurs les Aurors, merci d'être venus aussi vite.

Harry connaissait le brigadier Thruston, l'ayant déjà croisé au Magenmagot alors qu'il attendait que son affaire soit appelée. Ce dernier entreprit de leur expliquer la situation sans délai :

- C'est moi qui vous ai fait appeler, commença-t-il. L'atelier que voici - il montra du doigt un tas informe qui se dressait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux - s'est effondré vers dix-neuf heures. Mrs Whitehorn, qui travaillait dans les bureaux - il montra un autre bâtiment - était sur place et a appelé son fils Quentin. Ce dernier a décidé de faire dégager les lieux par ses employés. Quand ils ont retrouvé la dépouille de Devlin Whitehorn, le propriétaire des lieux, ils ont appelé mon service. C'est moi qui ai pris l'appel et j'ai immédiatement alerté Ste Mangouste et le département des Aurors. En attendant votre arrivée je suis venu pour faire une première estimation et préserver le site. J'ai également pris sur moi de faire venir des renforts pour terminer le travail de déblayage. Le medico est déjà là. Il a confirmé le décès, mais ne peut commencer les premières constatations tant que le corps reste partiellement enseveli. J'ai appelé du renfort pour procéder au dégagement.

- Excellente initiative, le félicita Pritchard.

Harry regarda en direction de la cheminée d'arrivée. Quatre agents avaient rejoint celui qui les avait accueillis.

- J'ai également pris l'identité des personnes présentes, ajouta Thruston plein de zèle. Cinq employés, l'épouse de la victime et son fils.

- Merci beaucoup, fit le partenaire de Harry en prenant la liste qu'on lui tendait. Je pense que nous allons commencer par examiner les lieux.

- Je vous y conduis, s'empressa le brigadier. Radford ! interpella-t-il. Si tout le monde est arrivé, va surveiller les personnes dehors et fais en sorte qu'elles restent là. Les autres, suivez-nous.

La petite troupe se transporta vers le bâtiment mal en point. Des globes lumineux flottaient paresseusement dans les airs. Harry se demanda s'ils les devaient également à l'initiative du brigadier. En baissant les yeux, il découvrit un enchevêtrement de bois, de métal, de brique et d'autres matériaux divers.

Un médicomage que Harry avait déjà croisé lors d'une enquête précédente les attendait à côté des ruines. Il les salua de la tête :

- Si vous pouviez faire en sorte de dégager les lieux pour que je puisse l'examiner, je pourrais peut-être rentrer chez moi avant l'aube.

- J'ai préféré vous attendre avant de bouger quoique ce soit, expliqua Thruston à Pritchard, légèrement sur la défensive.

- C'est parfait, fit le partenaire de Harry d'un ton apaisant, on va commencer tout de suite en faisant attention de laisser les matériaux en l'état. Potter, je m'occupe de superviser cette opération. Toi, tu vas interroger les témoins.

- Je peux vous seconder pour les interrogatoires, s'empressa de proposer Thruston.

Harry vit son coéquipier hésiter. Entre leurs deux services existait une rivalité qui datait de la formation du corps prestigieux des Aurors et chacun était très jaloux de ses prérogatives. La présence d'un mort faisait entrer l'affaire en cours dans les compétences des Aurors mais il n'était pas rare que ces derniers fassent appel aux archives de la police magique pour se renseigner sur les témoins.

- Avec plaisir, finit par dire Pritchard, qui avait dû estimer que la coopération des deux services pouvait leur être profitable.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de vous accompagner, Auror Potter, annonça le brigadier en sautant sur l'occasion.

Harry lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à sa présence et se dirigea en sa compagnie vers les témoins qui les attendaient patiemment sous la surveillance de l'agent Radford. Harry balaya des yeux l'assistance. La veuve effondrée dans les bras de son fils et les ouvriers, parmi lesquels il reconnut Katie Bell, pâle et triste. Malgré la cape qu'il avait prise au vol avant de partir, il frissonna.

- Bonsoir Katie. Est-ce que tout le monde tiendrait dans les bureaux ?

- Oui, il y a une grande salle où on mange et où se tiennent les réunions, le renseigna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Bon, si vous voulez bien, allons tous nous mettre à l'abri, proposa-t-il en haussant la voix.

Ils obéirent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué, toujours sous la surveillance de l'agent Radford. Tout en avançant, Harry se demanda comment il allait s'y prendre. Le mieux était de commencer par récupérer le témoignage des employés et de réserver l'interrogatoire de la famille pour la fin car ce serait le plus long.

­- Qui était là quand le bâtiment s'est effondré ? demanda Harry quand tout le monde se fut installé avec soulagement autour de la grande table.

- Ma mère, dit Quentin Whitehorn. Je suis arrivé après.

- Moi aussi, j'étais là, dit un ouvrier au visage taillé à la serpe. J'étais dans l'entrepôt quand c'est arrivé.

Harry se fit confirmer que c'était le hangar par lequel il était arrivé, avant de poursuivre :

- Je vais essayer de déterminer avec le plus de précision possible ce qui s'est passé, indiqua-t-il. Vous allez venir les uns après les autres me raconter ce que vous avez vu ou fait.

- Est-ce indispensable ? demanda le fils. Nous somme choqués, épuisés, et c'est manifestement un accident. La poutre qui soutenait le toit a dû céder.

- Je suis navré de vous infliger cela, s'excusa Harry, mais c'est la procédure.

Le fils sembla vouloir répliquer mais Harry se rappela qu'il était l'Auror et qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il reprit aussitôt la parole et s'adressa à l'ouvrier qui avait indiqué avoir été présent :

- Monsieur, voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

L'homme regarda le fils de son patron. Comme ce dernier ne lui donnait pas d'instruction contraire, il se leva pour obéir à Harry. Le jeune Auror le précéda dans un bureau qu'il avait repéré en entrant et s'installa derrière la large table de travail. Le brigadier les accompagna après avoir fait signe à l'agent Radford de rester avec les autres.

- C'est chez la patronne ici, leur apprit leur témoin.

Harry laissa errer son regard sur les livres de comptes et les factures soigneusement classées avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait une trogne colorée et usée, comme s'il passait beaucoup de temps dehors ou que la vie l'avait malmené. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il avait les mains crispées sur ses genoux, comme s'il voulait les empêcher de trembler.

- Votre nom s'il vous plait ?

- Bert Ketteridge.

- Bien, Monsieur Ketteridge, nous vous écoutons.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis se lança :

- J'étais dans l'entrepôt en train de préparer les commandes pour demain quand j'ai entendu un grand bruit. Je suis sorti en courant et j'ai vu un nuage de poussière à la place de l'atelier. Il a fallu plusieurs secondes pour qu'on puisse voir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Madame était sortie de son bureau. Elle m'a demandé si le patron était encore là ou si je l'avais vu sortir, et j'ai dit que non. Elle a commencé à le chercher partout et j'ai fini par lui dire d'appeler Monsieur Quentin. A mon avis, il a rien dû comprendre mais il est venu tout de suite. Je lui ai expliqué. Il nous a dit de pas paniquer, que le patron était peut-être déjà rentré chez lui mais je pense qu'il n'y croyait pas car, normalement, la patronne elle sait où il est quand il part avant elle. Monsieur Quentin a dit qu'il fallait dégager l'atelier pour pouvoir travailler demain, mais c'était un prétexte pour savoir si le patron était en dessous. En tout cas, il a rappelé tout le monde par cheminée et on s'est mis au travail. C'est la petite Bell qui l'a trouvé. Enfin, on ne lui voyait que la main. Elle a hurlé mais elle s'est calmée assez vite. Elle a lancé un sort et a dit que y'avait plus rien à faire.

- Et ensuite ? l'encouragea Harry qui notait rapidement sur son carnet.

- J'aurais cru que la patronne allait s'effondrer ou faire une crise de nerfs, mais elle est restée immobile pendant que Monsieur Quentin la prenait dans ses bras. Elle a dit qu'il fallait aller chercher du secours. Monsieur Quentin m'a fait signe et je suis allé appeler la police. J'avais compris que c'était trop tard pour Ste Mangouste. Après, il est arrivé, conclut Ketteridge en montrant le brigadier.

- C'est lui qui m'a débloqué la cheminée, confirma Thruston.

- Avez-vous remarqué des éléments montrant que ce bâtiment présentait des faiblesses ? demanda Harry. Des fissures ? Des craquements suspects ? Une inondation, humidité anormale ?

- Rien de tout cela. En plus, le toit a été refait l'été dernier. Le patron prenait toujours bien soin de son exploitation. Il disait qu'on ne peut pas fabriquer des objets fiables dans un environnement ou avec des outils qui ne le sont pas.

- Savez-vous qui a procédé à la réfection du toit, questionna Harry.

- Ça doit être dans les papiers de la patronne. Mais je suis certain que ça a été fait correctement. Le patron avait lui-même tout regardé de près avant de payer la note. Sa phrase préférée était : '_La confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle_', et je peux vous dire que pour contrôler, il contrôlait. Pas un balai ne sort d'ici sans qu'il l'ait lui-même testé.

Ginny avait déjà parlé de Devlin Whitehorn à Harry. Manifestement, l'affirmation selon laquelle le créateur de balai ne ratait pas une occasion de voler était fondée.

- Avez-vous vu des personnes dans la cour qui n'avaient rien à y faire, ou ayant un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui ?

- Non, pas spécialement.

- Et les jours précédents ?

- Non, je ne vois pas. Mais je ne passe pas mon temps à regarder dans la cour, vous savez. Je travaille quand je suis ici !

L'homme regarda Harry dans les yeux, comme pour le défier de prétendre le contraire.

- Y'a-t-il des protections pour empêcher les gens de venir ici ?

- On a accès à la cour en cheminée ou par transplanage. On est supposés fermer à clé l'atelier et la réserve quand on n'y est pas, mais en pratique, ça reste ouvert toute la journée. Les bureaux, par contre, sont verrouillés quand y'a personne pour surveiller. Vous comprenez, y' des secrets de fabrication à préserver.

- Je suppose que la cheminée a un minimum de protections.

- Bien entendu. Seuls les patrons et nous, les employés, pouvons arriver par là sans avoir à attendre qu'on nous débloque.

- Mais si on arrive par transplanage, il n'est pas très difficile d'avoir accès à l'atelier, intervint Thruston.

- Y'a souvent du monde dans la cour, alors faut pas faire n'importe quoi non plus. Personne n'est jamais reparti avec un balai sans le payer.

Harry regarda le brigadier qui secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas d'autres questions à poser.

- Nous vous remercions, Monsieur Ketteridge. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous apprécierons que vous ne quittiez pas le pays ces prochains jours.

- Je dois travailler ici demain, répondit simplement l'ouvrier.

L'homme se leva et quitta les lieux. Harry s'avança vers la pièce où les autres étaient réunis, attendant leur tour. Il vit qu'ils avaient pris l'initiative de faire du thé et que tout le monde avait été servi, y compris l'agent Radford qui eut l'air embarrassé quand le regard de Harry se posa sur lui.

- Katie Bell, appela l'Auror.

Elle but précipitamment une gorgée de sa tasse avant de venir vers lui. Il la fit entrer dans la pièce qu'il avait annexée et se réinstalla derrière le bureau.

- Dommage qu'on se revoie dans ces circonstances, remarqua Harry. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu secouée, mais ça va. Et toi et Ginny ?

- Nous allons bien. Il faudra que tu passes nous voir... enfin, quand cette histoire sera terminée, ajouta-t-il par conscience professionnelle.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de revenir à un entretien plus orthodoxe. Il jeta un bref regard vers le brigadier qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur dialogue et demanda :

- Où étais-tu au moment du drame ?

- Chez moi. J'ai terminé à cinq heures et demie comme tout le monde. Je suis revenue quand Quentin m'a appelée par cheminée en me disant que l'atelier s'était effondré et qu'il fallait venir aider à le déblayer. Je ne savais pas que le patron était là-dessous. Ça m'a fait un choc de voir...

Elle s'interrompit, laissant à Harry et son assistant le soin de terminer la phrase pour elle.

- Il parait que tu as jeté un sort sur lui, c'était quoi ? continua Harry.

- Pulsum controlum, tu connais ?

- Oui, pour prendre le pouls de quelqu'un, se rappela Harry qui avait eu des cours de secourisme durant sa première année chez les Aurors.

- C'est Tonks qui nous l'a appris pendant la guerre. Elle disait que son formateur affirmait qu'il fallait toujours le jeter sur un ennemi qu'on pense être mort, pour être sûr de ne pas laisser un adversaire vivant derrière nous.

Harry retint un sourire nostalgique. Oui, avoir été formée par Maugrey devait avoir laissé des traces.

- Elle et Shacklebolt nous ont appris plein de trucs pour combattre les Mangemorts, continua Katie comme soulagée de parler d'autre chose que les récents évènements. Ils passaient quand ils pouvaient à nos réunions. George t'as raconté ? On se voyait régulièrement dans une forêt dans le nord. Ça nous permettait de nous passer les nouvelles et on s'entraînait à se battre. On a eu des cours avec le professeur Lupin aussi.

Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce que tous les autres avaient fait pendant qu'il sillonnait le pays en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il n'osait pas le demander à ses proches connaissances car il ne souhaitait pas être obligé de leur révéler ses propres agissements durant cette période. Quand à ceux qu'il connaissait moins, il préférait ne pas savoir. Tout le monde n'était pas fait de l'étoffe des héros.

- Donc tu as vérifié qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, résuma-t-il pour revenir à leur sujet de départ.

- Il n'avait pas de pouls. Quentin aurait dû nous expliquer, on aurait travaillé plus vite, peut-être qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose...

- Katie, plusieurs tonnes lui sont tombées dessus. Il est sans doute mort sur le coup, lui dit doucement Harry.

- J'espère pour lui, dit-elle tout bas. C'est déjà assez moche comme ça.

Il se sentit touché par sa tristesse et sa culpabilité, mais il devait mener à bien son enquête :

- As-tu vu des personnes étrangères à la compagnie dans la cour aujourd'hui ou ces derniers jours ?

- Le patron a reçu un visiteur hier, mais c'est tout.

- Tu sais son nom ?

- Oui, c'est Arkie Alderton, du Magasin RéparRapid, tu sais le réparateur de balais. Je pense qu'il venait faire une commande de pièces détachées. Il vient trois ou quatre fois par an.

- Personne d'autre ? demanda Harry en notant le nom.

- Je ne crois pas. Mais tu sais, quand je suis dans mes plans, je ne vois pas tous ceux qui passent.

- Bien, à moins que tu aies une idée de ce qui a pu faire tomber ce toit, je pense qu'on a fini.

- J'arrive pas à croire ce qui s'est passé. L'atelier a été rénové il y a quelques mois et le patron avait tout vérifié. Il disait toujours '_La confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle_'.

Quand elle sortit, elle leur proposa du thé que Harry accepta avec gratitude. Il en apporta une tasse pour son assistant et ils le burent en interrogeant les autres employés. Ces derniers ne firent que confirmer ce qui avait été dit avant. Tous semblaient apprécier leur ancien patron, malgré, ou peut-être à cause, de la confiance contrôlée qu'il avait pour eux.

**ooOoo**

Avant d'interroger la famille du défunt, Harry s'accorda une courte pause. Il partagea les quelques provisions qu'il avait eu le flair d'emporter avec le brigadier, puis envoya ce dernier aux nouvelles auprès de Pritchard. Il revint en disant que le corps était dégagé et que son partenaire et le guérisseur commençaient les examens habituels. Harry se dit que, même s'il devait se faire violence pour importuner ces personnes affligées avec ses questions, c'est dehors que s'effectuait la partie la plus pénible de cette mission.

Il étira ses membres fatigués et se força à s'extraire de son fauteuil pour demander à la veuve de le rejoindre. Le fils voulut l'accompagner.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, une personne à la fois, indiqua Harry à qui la fatigue faisait perdre patience.

- Nous venons de perdre mon père et vous nous traitez comme des criminels ! protesta Quentin Whitehorn.

- Monsieur, nous tentons simplement de savoir ce qui s'est passé, intervint le brigadier qui avait sans doute d'avantage d'expérience que Harry dans la gestion des récalcitrants. Nous sommes désolés de l'épreuve supplémentaire que cela représente pour vous mais nous avons des procédures à respecter.

- Ça ira, trancha Mrs Whitehorn. Ils essaient de nous aider.

Son fils ne parut pas convaincu mais se rassit sans un mot.

- Après vous, Madame, en profita Harry qui la pilota vers sa salle d'interrogatoire improvisée.

En chemin, il l'examina discrètement. Elle avait la cinquantaine, les cheveux châtain clair, remontés en chignon. Malgré sa figure figée par le chagrin et ses yeux injectés de sang, on pouvait voir que c'était une belle femme, aux traits finement sculptés. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit derrière, à la place que Harry s'était dévolue. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec le brigadier qui haussa discrètement les épaules. Harry se rabattit sur un des fauteuils des visiteurs.

- J'étais ici-même quand c'est arrivé, commença-t-elle sans attendre les questions. A cette place en train d'établir une commande pour renouveler les lames d'une de nos scies. (Elle soupira). Je suppose que c'est une scie complète qu'il faut que je commande, maintenant...

Elle resta un moment le regard dans le vide. Harry n'osa pas la relancer. La femme était manifestement en état de choc. Dans un sens, il préférait cela à une crise de larmes.

- J'ai entendu un grand bruit, reprit-elle. Bien entendu, je me suis précipitée pour voir ce qui se passait. A la place de l'atelier, il n'y avait que des ruines et un nuage de poussière. J'ai regardé autour de moi pour chercher mon mari, pour qu'il nous donne ses instructions, mais il n'était pas là. J'ai tenté de me rappeler où il aurait pu aller, pour le prévenir, mais rien ne me revenait à l'esprit. Je suis repassée ici pour consulter le carnet de rendez-vous, mais il n'y avait rien de noté pour ce soir.

Elle tendit la main et récupéra un cahier posé sur le coin de son bureau et l'ouvrit à la page du jour. Un nom était noté pour le matin, mais il n'y avait effectivement rien de prévu en soirée.

- Là, j'ai commencé à paniquer, et je l'ai cherché dans les autres bureaux et dans la réserve, mais je savais que cela ne servait à rien, il serait venu s'il avait été là. A un moment, Bert m'a suggéré d'appeler Quentin. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il a dit qu'il fallait dégager l'atelier et a rappelé tout le personnel. C'est Katie qui a, qui a...

Elle se tut, les lèvres serrées comme pour s'empêcher de craquer.

- Avez-vous vu une personne ayant une attitude suspecte autour de l'atelier cet après-midi ?

Elle le regarda effarée :

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est volontaire ?

- On nous a dit que l'atelier avait été rénové cet été. A moins d'une malfaçon, il est étrange que le toit ait cédé, se justifia Harry.

- Il n'y a pas eu de malfaçon. Devlin a tout vérifié. Il dit toujours...

Elle s'interrompit, réalisant qu'elle devrait désormais mettre ses phrases au passé quand elle évoquerait son mari, mais ni Harry ni le brigadier n'avaient besoin qu'on leur précise ce que le défunt avait coutume de répéter.

- Oh Merlin, réalisa la veuve, mais c'est abominable ! Qui pourrait vouloir une chose pareille ?

- C'est peut-être un accident, tempéra le brigadier. Un sort qui a abimé la structure du bâtiment.

Elle secoua silencieusement la tête, comme assommée.

- Nous allons parler à votre fils et ce sera tout pour ce soir, dit doucement Harry. Nous vous remercions de votre coopération. Mes plus sincères condoléances, ajouta-t-il en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû commencer par là.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes à réagir puis se leva avec des gestes saccadés.

- Brigadier, pouvez vous la raccompagner dans l'autre pièce et faire venir Monsieur Whitehorn ?

Pendant que Thruston s'exécutait, Harry jeta quelques sorts sur le carnet de rendez-vous pour vérifier qu'aucune note n'y avait été effacée. Le papier resta vierge.

Quand le brigadier revint avec leur dernier témoin, Harry vit que ce ne serait pas facile. L'homme avait une trentaine d'années. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère dont il avait les cheveux clairs et les traits fins. Il paraissait fatigué et furieux. Il fixa longuement Harry et ce dernier se dit qu'il ne devait qu'à son statut de Survivant de ne pas subir la diatribe que l'autre bouillait de lui servir.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de nous faire subir tout cela, grinça-t-il simplement entre ses dents.

Harry faillit lui ordonner de s'asseoir, mais il se rappela que Quentin Whitehorn venait de perdre son père. Le jeune Auror décida qu'il méritait mieux que de se voir opposer la procédure une fois de plus :

- Un toit tout juste rénové s'est écroulé subitement, exposa-il d'un ton neutre. Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons repartir d'ici sans chercher à comprendre comment cela a pu se produire. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien répondre à nos questions, vous pourrez plus rapidement ramener votre mère chez elle.

La colère s'éteignit peu à peu dans le regard du fils de la victime, remplacée par une grande fatigue. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège qu'on lui avait proposé un peu plus tôt mais qu'il avait dédaigné et il dit ce qu'il savait :

- J'étais chez moi quand ma mère m'a appelé par cheminée, l'air affolée. Je n'ai rien compris à ses explications, mais il était évident que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et je suis venu immédiatement. Ketteridge a été un peu plus clair et la possibilité d'un drame m'est venue à l'esprit. On y pensait tous les trois, je suppose. Il fallait qu'on en ait le cœur net et j'ai rappelé le personnel pour qu'ils nous aident.

- Vous n'avez pas essayé de vérifier si votre père n'était pas ailleurs ?

- Ma mère sait toujours où il est. Il veut qu'on puisse le joindre rapidement en cas de problème. Il aimait tout vérifier par lui-même.

- _La confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle_, glissa Harry.

- Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant.

A la lassitude s'ajouta le désespoir :

- Mais comment on va faire sans lui ? murmura-t-il.

Ni Harry, ni le brigadier Thruston ne lui répondirent. Le jeune Auror laissa passer un moment avant de demander :

- Vous n'avez vu personne ayant une attitude suspecte autour de l'atelier ces derniers jours ?

Whitehorn secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas été souvent là cette semaine. Je m'occupe de superviser les achats et je suis souvent par monts et par vaux pour choisir les bois, les branchages et tous les autres matériaux que nous utilisons.

Il ferma les yeux, écrasé par la charge qui venait d'atterrir sur ses épaules.

- Nous vous remercions, Monsieur Whitehorn, je pense que nous en avons terminé pour ce soir. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans la grande pièce où la veuve était en train de ranger les tasses à thé, assistée de l'agent Radford.

- Nous rentrons, Maman, lui dit son fils.

- Tu veux bien faire le tour pour tout fermer ?

- Inutile, intervint le brigadier. Nous n'avons pas complètement terminé ici. Quand nous partirons, nous laisserons quelqu'un en faction ici jusqu'à votre retour.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour mon père ? demanda Whitehorn.

- Dès que ce sera possible, nous vous le rendrons, lui assura Thruston sans préciser qu'il serait peut-être envoyé à Ste Mangouste auparavant.

Trop épuisés pour s'inquiéter davantage, la mère et le fils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt et la cheminée en compagnie de l'Auror et des deux policiers. A mi-chemin, Mrs Whitehorn bifurqua vers ce qui restait de l'atelier. Harry, qui était deux mètres derrière elle, pressa le pas pour l'intercepter mais son coéquipier se détacha du groupe de policiers et vint à sa rencontre

- Auror Pritchard, Madame, se présenta-t-il. Je vous prie de recevoir mes condoléances. Je ne peux pas vous laisser aller plus loin.

- Je veux voir mon mari.

- Demain, répondit fermement Pritchard. Nous allons appeler les pompes funèbres pour prendre soin de lui. Ce sera mieux, assura-t-il, et Harry préféra ne pas se représenter ce qu'ils avaient découvert sous le monceau de bois et de pierre.

- Un étui à balai, intervint le fils.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Pritchard.

- Mon père voulait être enterré dans un étui à balai. Nous en avons dans l'entrepôt. Si cela ne va pas, nous en construirons un pour lui demain.

- Nous ferons le nécessaire, affirma Pritchard sans laisser paraître le moindre étonnement devant cette requête inhabituelle.

Whitehorn prit le bras de sa mère et la conduisit lentement vers le bâtiment où se trouvait la cheminée.

**ooOoo**

Quand ils se retrouvèrent entre eux, Harry demanda :

- Vous en êtes où ?

- On l'a dégagé. Le médico est en train de l'examiner sur place. Vu son état, on va éviter de le transporter de droite à gauche. Je pense qu'il nous faudra deux bonnes heures pour effectuer toutes les vérifications nécessaires. J'ai déjà déterminé qu'il avait sa baguette dans sa poche et qu'il n'a pas subi les sorts d'immobilisation les plus courants.

Il marqua une pause, lui aussi épuisé.

- On a encore du travail, continua-t-il. Vous avez tiré quelque chose de votre côté ?

Harry fit un résumé de ce que lui avaient raconté les témoins.

- Aucune contradiction, conclut-il. On pourra savoir qui est officiellement venu ici ces derniers jours en regardant le carnet de rendez-vous.

- On va regarder les comptes aussi, décida Pritchard. Ce serait bien de le faire tout de suite avant que le fils et la veuve ne nous demandent de justifier cette démarche. Il y a pas mal de chances que ce soit un simple accident.

- Avec un toit tout neuf ? souleva Harry.

- Pour le moment c'est le seul indice que nous ayons contredisant cette thèse, remarqua Pritchard. Et même neuf, il peut y avoir eu malfaçon. Je sais qu'il a vérifié, mais c'était un fabriquant de balai, pas un charpentier.

- On a une certaine expérience des livres de comptes, fit remarquer le brigadier Thruston qui avait attentivement suivi la conversation.

Le partenaire de Harry prit le temps de réfléchir et accepta :

­- Très bien, retournez dans le bureau et mettez de côté tout ce que vous pensez utile pour vérifier que les finances de la société étaient saines pour, disons, les six derniers mois. Prenez l'agenda ainsi que le courrier le plus récent si vous le trouvez. Potter, tu me feras une liste de tout ça.

La consigne était claire : la police magique travaillerait sous le contrôle des Aurors. Thruston laissa échapper une petite grimace d'agacement.

- La confiance n'exclut pas le contrôle, le réconforta Harry tandis qu'ils retournaient vers les bureaux.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

11/04/2009 **:

_Merci à __ T., __mon chef, qui nous répète régulièrement la fameuse maxime sur la confiance et le contrôle. D'après mes recherches sur internet, cette phrase est de Lenine._

_Selon l'encyclopédie Harry Potter : **Whitehorn, Devlin** (1945 - ?) : Fondateur de la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus en 1967. Il a aidé à dessiner les balais Nimbus, qui ont révolutionné le Quidditch. Expert en vol, il est un avide fan de Quidditch et aime regarder des matchs ou jouer autant que possible (Les cartes des sorciers célèbres, Le Quidditch à travers les âges)._

Bon, je sais que ce que vous allez dire : encore un chapitre centré sur l'enquête, sans scènes de famille. J'ai fait mon possible pour rattacher ce récit à la vie de Harry par ses pensées ou la présence de Katie. Par contre, il me fallait bien mettre les choses en place, ce qui explique la série d'interrogatoires et d'investigations sur place.

Je vous promets que dès le prochain chapitre, cette affaire s'ouvrira vers le monde extérieur et nous aurons des scènes avec la 'famille'.

Cela s'appellera **Ce que trafique Z**. Intrigant, non ?

**Par contre, je serai encore en vacances la semaine prochaine **et s'il y a des retard dans les réponses à commentaires ou même la mise en ligne, ne vous inquiétez pas, réjouissez-vous pour moi !**_  
_**

_**AVIS IMPORTANT : Melusine2 (Poumi sur le Pensine) a commencé à poster ici son histoire qui porte sur la même période que moi, mais du point de vie de Drago Malefoy. Vous retrouverez des éléments de ma fic dans la sienne et ce que je dirais sur Drago plus tard vient de la sienne.**_ C'est là : **s/4978913/1/Esprit_de_famille**

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**Brigitte, tu m'as écris pour Après la Bataille. Comme tu n'es pas connectée, je t'ai mis un mot sur le forum de réponse (voir ci-dessus)  
**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	16. XVI : Ce que trafique Z

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

_**(Une fois de plus je poste un peu plus tôt, pour cause d'accès à Internet difficile d'accès)**_

* * *

**XVI : Ce que trafique Z**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 16 au 17 mars 2004

* * *

Pendant que Harry et Thruston retournaient vers les bureaux, Prichard continua de superviser le déblaiement du bâtiment. Vers une heure du matin, ils se rassemblèrent tous dans la salle de réunion pour faire une pause et manger un morceau.

- Alors ? demanda Prichard les traits tirés et les cheveux couverts de poussière.

- Des comptes impeccables, répondit le brigadier Thruston. Les factures parfaitement classées, qui correspondent à la mornille près. C'est rare que des comptes soient tenus avec autant de minutie.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, opposa Pritchard.

- Nous avons bien sûr l'intention de tout vérifier minutieusement, se défendit le brigadier.

- On est en train de noter tous leurs contacts commerciaux et ceux qui figurent dans l'agenda, ainsi que dans le carnet d'adresse, compléta Harry. Et de votre côté ?

- Carliste devrait avoir terminé bientôt, leur apprit Pritchard en désignant le médicomage qui mangeait un sandwich avec un solide appétit. Moi, je fais ranger les débris de façon à pouvoir les examiner. Je ferai venir un menuisier dès qu'il fera jour.

Après s'être eux aussi restauré, ils se remirent au travail. Vers six heures du matin, Harry et Thruston firent un saut au ministère pour lancer les enquêtes sur les plus proches collaborateurs des Whitehorn et ceux qui les avaient rencontrés les jours précédent. Ils retournèrent ensuite sur les lieux de l'accident pour accueillir les employés de l'entreprise, qui n'avaient pas été joints la veille par Quentin Whitehorn et qui se présenteraient sans doute à huit heures pour prendre leur poste.

Ces derniers découvrirent avec effarement les ruines qui remplaçaient leur atelier et la dizaine de policiers et d'Aurors qui avaient envahi leur lieu de travail. Mis au courant, ils manifestèrent un réel chagrin à l'annonce du décès de leur patron, suivi de près par une inquiétude compréhensible au sujet de la pérennité de leur emploi. Une fois leurs dépositions prises, ils furent renvoyés chez eux avec pour instructions d'attendre les directives du fils de leur ancien employeur.

Alors que Harry et le brigadier Thruston raccompagnaient l'un d'eux vers la cheminée, ils virent Bert Ketteridge, l'ouvrier qui avait été présent au moment du drame, discuter avec l'un des policiers. Ce dernier lui désignait l'entrepôt, sans doute pour lui signifier qu'il devait reprendre la cheminée et repartir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda l'employé qui se trouvait près de Harry.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas compris qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre le travail aujourd'hui, répondit le jeune Auror.

- Mais le patron l'a fichu à la porte hier !

- Vous êtes sûr ? Il était là hier soir au moment du drame, s'étonna Harry.

- Certain ! J'étais là quand il s'est fait enguirlander et que le patron lui a dit que c'était pas la peine de revenir le lendemain.

Harry et Thruston échangèrent un regard et firent revenir leur témoin dans les bureaux.

- Racontez-nous ça, fit Harry.

- Ben, c'était hier matin, Ketteridge a encore merdé avec les commandes. En général, il ne travaille pas trop mal, c'est même celui qui est ici depuis le plus de temps et il en connaît un bout. Le problème, c'est qu'il arrive régulièrement beurré et que, ces jours-là, il fait un peu n'importe quoi. Faut le comprendre, il a perdu son fils pendant la guerre et c'est de ce moment que datent ses problèmes de boisson. Enfin, en règle générale, les patrons laissent passer, eut égard à sa situation et aux années qu'il a travaillées pour eux. Mais hier matin, il a envoyé quinze balais au mauvais endroit et quand on les a récupérés, ils étaient abimés. Du coup, le patron a pris un coup de chaud et lui a dit que c'était la dernière fois et de passer à la caisse le soir pour prendre son solde.

- C'était donc normal qu'il ait été encore là hier soir ?

- Oui, il a pu essayer de se rattraper en faisant des heures supplémentaires. Généralement, il est un peu moins dans le brouillard l'après-midi.

- L'avez-vous vu travailler hier ? Vous a-t-il semblé en colère ? N'avez-vous rien remarqué de suspect dans son comportement ?

- Eh, vous ne pensez quand même pas que ce qui s'est passé est de sa faute ? Il a tendance à faire des confusions quand il est soul, mais pas au point de faire exploser l'atelier.

- Nous vérifierons. Merci pour votre témoignage.

Une fois l'employé parti, Harry et son assistant commentèrent l'information :

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé en ce sens dans les papiers administratifs, s'étonna Harry.

- Whitehorn n'a peut-être pas eu le temps d'en informer sa femme, avança le brigadier Thruston. Ou bien c'était juste une menace en l'air, dite sous l'effet de l'énervement. Il avait peut-être l'intention de le garder finalement.

- Faudra quand même en parler avec Ketteridge, répondit Harry.

- Oui, ce sera intéressant de savoir s'il nie ou non cette discussion. Mais, remarquez, s'il était aussi saoul que le prétend notre informateur, il peut ne pas s'en rappeler.

**ooOoo**

L'arrivée de Quentin Whitehorn et de sa mère remis à plus tard leur entretien avec l'ouvrier. Pritchard et Harry les emmenèrent dans le coin de l'entrepôt qu'ils avaient dégagé pour y mettre à l'écart l'étui à balai dans lequel ils avaient déposé la dépouille.

Quand tout s'était effondré, l'homme s'était protégé le visage et ce dernier avait pu être rendu présentable sans trop de mal par le médicomage. Une planche avait été clouée sur le cercueil improvisé pour masquer le corps. Les parents de la victime restèrent un long moment à contempler les restes de leur père et mari.

- C'est bien lui ? demanda Pritchard par acquit de conscience.

Ils hochèrent la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes. Harry et son partenaire les laissèrent se recueillir sous la surveillance de l'infatigable Radford.

- Vous en êtes où ? demanda Pritchard quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés.

- Il nous reste à contrôler le bureau de Monsieur et des magingénieurs, indiqua Harry.

- Très bien. Au fait, je suis d'accord pour que tu délègues l'examen de la paperasse à ton Thruston, mais tu gardes la main sur les interrogatoires, d'accord ?

- Compris. Quoi de neuf de ton côté ?

- J'ai un menuisier qui examine les pièces que nous avons dégagées. Je dois d'ailleurs retourner près de lui pour lui indiquer la façon dont elles étaient agencées quand nous sommes arrivés.

Devlin Whitehorn, la victime, avait son propre bureau. La pièce était plus petite que celle où officiait sa femme. Un des murs était tapissé d'étagères croulant sous des magazines spécialisés, des plans et des croquis. Les livres traitaient d'aérodynamisme et de résistance des matériaux. Certains venaient même du monde moldu, nota Harry avec intérêt. La table de travail était recouverte de papiers, aussi désordonnée que celle de son épouse était impeccablement rangée.

Harry avait remarqué que, dans cette entreprise, le papier avait en grande partie remplacé le parchemin. Ce nouveau matériau, plus fin et moins cher, était encore inégalement utilisé dans le monde sorcier. Cela faisait maintenant un an que le produit avait été mis sur le marché et l'on pouvait évaluer le degré de résistance au progrès des sorciers en suivant son utilisation. Pour sa part, Harry avait adopté avec bonheur les carnets de notes, plus pratiques que les feuilles de parchemins reliées qu'il utilisait auparavant. Cependant, il rendait toujours ses rapports officiels sur les rouleaux traditionnels.

Pendant que Thruston parcourait les livres pour vérifier qu'aucune note n'y était dissimulée, Harry tria rapidement ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. C'était en grande partie des dessins parsemés de formules qui lui évoquèrent l'arithmancie et des publications techniques annotées. Une étagère était fixée sur le mur contre lequel était placée la table de travail. Des maquettes en balsa s'entassaient dessus. C'étaient des balais, mais aussi des modèles d'anciens avions moldus - du début du siècle, évalua Harry - dans lesquels on pouvait voir des minuscules mannequins représentant les pilotes. Des pots contenant crayons, règles, équerres et compas s'y trouvaient également, posés de guingois.

Dans le désordre ambiant, Harry faillit le manquer. C'était un petit morceau de papier collé magiquement sur la tranche de l'étagère. Il était griffonné de la même écriture que les autres documents, celle du maître des lieux, et indiquait : '_Vérifier ce que trafique Z._'

Quand il le déchiffra, Harry sentit que c'était un élément important. Une note discordante dans les éléments uniquement consacrés aux balais que contenait cette pièce. Il reprit ses notes et les relut rapidement. Aucun nom ni prénom commençant par Z ne se trouvait dans la liste des employés, des visiteurs ou des fournisseurs. Il lui faudrait vérifier également le nom des propriétaires des magasins de détail qui constituaient la clientèle de l'entreprise.

Il jeta un regard vers le brigadier qui ouvrait méthodiquement tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Il hésita, mais son expérience lui indiquait que cacher des informations à ses alliés n'était pas la meilleure manière de travailler avec eux.

- Venez voir, lui dit-il.

- Z ? s'interrogea Thruston après avoir lu à son tour. On n'a pas de nom commençant par cette lettre dans ce qu'on a vu.

- On n'a pas encore tout vérifié, lui rappela Harry.

- On va le faire, nota le brigadier en ouvrant son carnet.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre d'intéressant autour du bureau, Harry entreprit d'aider le brigadier. Ils étaient absorbés par leur tâche quand une voix venant de la porte les fit sursauter :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Comment osez-vous ?

Whitehorn paraissait furieux et sa mère, derrière lui, choquée.

­- Nous sommes désolés, répondit Harry, mais nous devons encore vérifier certaines choses.

- Ecoutez, monsieur Potter, reprit le fils de la victime. Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je vous demande de quitter immédiatement les lieux. Je suis profondément indigné par votre attitude et par le manque de considération que vous avez pour notre deuil.

Harry en resta sans voix, incapable de répliquer. Objectivement, ils avaient peu d'éléments contredisant la thèse de l'accident ; peut-être faisaient-ils tout cela pour rien et qu'ils blessaient inutilement une famille endeuillée. Il ressentit tout à coup toute la fatigue accumulée durant la nuit et la matinée.

- Nous comprenons que cela soit difficile, répondit à sa place Thruston, mais si vous nous laissez faire notre travail nous en aurons plus vite terminé. Au fait, nous aurions une question à vous poser à propos de monsieur Ketteridge. On nous a rapporté que Monsieur Whitehorn l'avait mis à la porte, hier. Or il s'est présenté à son poste ce matin.

Les deux Whitehorn se regardèrent et, à leur regard interrogateur, Harry comprit qu'ils apprenaient de leur bouche le renvoi de leur ouvrier.

- Mon mari ne m'en a pas parlé, répondit la veuve. Je sais qu'il y a eu le matin un problème de livraison, je suis restée une heure devant ma cheminée à tenter d'arranger les choses. Notre priorité de la matinée a été de nous expliquer avec les clients non livrés. Ensuite, Devlin est parti en rendez-vous tout l'après-midi et il était rentré depuis à peine une demi-heure quand... c'est arrivé. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé. Je pense qu'une fois calmé, il avait changé d'avis. Ketteridge a des problèmes, parfois, mais c'est un employé dévoué qui travaille pour nous depuis des années.

- Il est hors de question de nous passer de lui maintenant, remarqua son fils. Il a un coup de main que les autres n'ont pas.

Il se tut un instant et demanda :

- Avons-nous le droit d'aller dans le bureau de ma mère ? Nous devons traiter en urgence certaines affaires et prévenir nos clients que les commandes auront du retard.

Harry interrogea Thruston du regard qui hocha discrètement la tête. Ils avaient d'ores et déjà copié un certain nombre de documents. Les Whitehorn pouvaient donc y accéder sans que cela n'entrave l'enquête.

- Une dernière chose Monsieur Whitehorn, reprit Harry, votre père vous avait-il parlé de quelqu'un dont le nom ou le prénom commence par Z et qui trafiquerait quelque chose ?

- Trafiquer ? Dans quel sens ? demanda l'épouse.

- Qui aurait fait des irrégularités, précisa Harry en espérant bien interpréter la note sibylline du défunt.

- Je ne vois pas, répondit Quentin Whitehorn alors que sa mère secouait négativement la tête.

Ils les laissèrent partir et terminèrent leur examen du bureau de la victime. Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre. Ils prirent le petit mot qui avait éveillé l'intérêt de Harry et firent une copie des diverses notes qui se trouvaient sur la table de travail.

Ils sortirent de la pièce d'un pas lourd et rejoignirent l'équipe qui s'affairait autour de ce qui restait de l'atelier. Harry consulta sa montre : il était près de midi. Il espéra pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez lui. Pritchard, les yeux injectés de sang par le manque de sommeil discutait avec une personne qui parut vaguement familière à Harry.

- Potter, voici Elijah Dubois. Il est charpentier, lui présenta Pritchard.

- Mon fils Olivier m'a souvent parlé de vous, indiqua l'artisan.

L'esprit ralenti par la fatigue, il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour retrouver la mémoire :

- Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà croisés à une Coupe du monde de Quidditch, il y a une dizaine d'années, finit-il par se rappeler.

L'homme parut très flatté d'avoir marqué l'esprit du Survivant.

- Thruston, continua Pritchard, pouvez-vous faire venir quelqu'un pour assister Monsieur Dubois cet après-midi ? Il faudra sécuriser la zone pour que personne ne puisse y fourrer son nez. Et dans les bureaux, vous en êtes où ?

- Il nous reste encore à visiter celui des magingénieur, indiqua Harry. A ce propos, nous avons trouvé des éléments intéressants dans celui de Whitehorn.

- Bouclez la salle de travail des magingénieurs, et allez vous reposer, ordonna Pritchard. On se retrouve au QG à huit heures demain matin. Dubois, vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

- J'aurais peut-être besoin de faire venir un de mes aides, mais j'ai amené tout mon matériel.

- D'accord, je vous laisse sur place. Mettez toutes vos conclusions par écrit et envoyez-les-moi, dès que vous pouvez.

- Bien, Monsieur l'Auror.

Harry et le brigadier allèrent poser des sceaux magiques sur le bureau des magingénieurs et prévinrent les Whitehorn de leur départ imminent. Ils retrouvèrent Pritchard près de la cheminée de l'entrepôt et arrivèrent à la queue leu-leu dans l'atrium du ministère de la Magie. Après une brève discussion, Pritchard accepta que les copies faites des papiers administratifs et des notes de Devlin Whitehorn soient amenées dans le service de la Police magique pour examen, mais ils gardèrent pour leur dossier l'annotation concernant le fameux Z.

Quand Harry arriva dans sa cuisine, Kreattur vint à lui plein de sollicitude. Bien qu'il soit l'heure de déjeuner, Harry déclina l'offre d'un repas et enregistra vaguement que Ginny lui avait laissé un mot avant de partir. Il hissa jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra tout habillé sur le lit.

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla en pyjama, confortablement installé sous les draps. Son fidèle serviteur était sans doute venu s'occuper de lui. Il descendit à la cuisine encore un peu vaseux. Il était six heures du soir et Ginny n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Il accepta cette fois le dîner qu'il aurait dû manger la veille. Alors qu'il attaquait le plat de résistance, Ginny arriva :

- Ah, tu es là ! Tu dois être épuisé.

- J'ai dormi cet après-midi, la rassura-t-il. La journée s'est bien passée ?

- Rien de particulier. Ah si, on a entendu à la radio que le fondateur des balais Nimbus est mort. C'est pour ça que tu es resté debout toute la nuit ?

- Oui, mais n'en parle pas autour de toi.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un accident ?

- C'est encore trop tôt pour le savoir.

Elle ne demanda plus rien et il termina son assiette. A peine finissait-il son dessert que Ron débarquait avec George.

- Dis, Harry, commença Ron sans même dire bonjour, c'est vrai que Whitehorn est mort ? Tu as des tuyaux dessus ?

- Tu le connaissais ? demanda Harry répondant indirectement à la première question par l'emploi du passé.

- Tout le monde le connaissait, justifia Ron. Je veux dire dans l'artisanat magique. Il est le candidat le mieux placé pour être notre prochain Maître de guilde.

Harry savait que les guildes étaient consultées pour les projets de loi les concernant et qu'elles participaient à l'élection du Ministre de la Magie. Cela donnait à cette affaire des prolongements inquiétants.

- Quand doit se tenir l'élection ? s'enquit-il très intéressé.

- Dans moins d'un mois, dit sombrement George. C'est une catastrophe. Whithorn était le seul à avoir une chance contre Flamel.

- Flamel ? releva Harry se demandant ce que l'alchimiste venait faire dans cette histoire.

- Aurelian Flamel, lui expliqua Ron, actuel maître de guilde et patron des Plomberies magiques Flamel. '_Avec Flamel, votre plomberie c'est de l'or_'. C'est son entreprise qui a équipé ma maison.

-Ah, d'accord. Y a-t-il d'autres candidats à votre élection ?

- Oui, Silvian Dunstan et Archibald Sawbridge, mais ils sont loin de faire l'unanimité. Ils ne peuvent espérer plus de dix pour cent des suffrages. C'est entre Flamel et Whitehorn, que ça se jouait.

- Dunstan ? Cela me dit quelque chose.

- C'est celui qui s'était présenté contre Kingsley, il y a cinq ans, lui rappela Ginny.

Harry resta un moment songeur. Avait-on éliminé Whitehorn pour des raisons politiques ?

- Dites, un sorcier dont le nom commence par Z, vous penseriez à qui ? demanda Harry.

- Zonko, répondirent Ron et George sans hésiter.

- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que c'est notre principal concurrent, expliqua Ron. Et puis il fait partie des commerçants les plus connus. Moi, j'aime bien le vieux Zonko, il est sympa.

- Je croyais que c'était votre concurrent, remarqua Ginny.

- En fait, il nous était assez hostile quand Fred et moi on a commencé, expliqua George. Mais on a décidé de ne pas le prendre de front et de ne pas vendre les produits qu'il proposait. On le fait toujours. On ne vend que des inventions maisons ou des références importées de l'étranger qu'on ne trouve pas chez Zonko.

- Zonko pourrait se présenter pour être nommé Maître de guilde ? s'enquit Harry

- Il aurait des chances d'être élu, jugea Ron. Il est très populaire et il a aidé plein de monde, pendant la guerre. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a accueilli des sorciers qui sont passés côté moldu.

- Tu crois que, vu les circonstances, il reprendrait le flambeau ? questionna Harry.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Tout le monde croyait que ce serait lui qui chercherait à faire tomber Flamel mais il a dit que cela ne l'intéressait pas et il s'est même retiré des affaires, réfuta Ron. C'est son fils aîné qui tient la boutique, maintenant. Et lui, je ne pense pas qu'il ait les épaules assez solides pour la fonction.

- De quoi est mort Whitehorn ? insista George.

- Son atelier lui est tombé dessus, répondit Harry qui ne considérait pas cette information comme secrète.

- Les Aurors enquêtent à ce propos ? s'enquit Ron.

- Les Aurors enquêtent sur toutes les morts subites, lui rappela Harry. Et quatre-vingt-dix pour cent d'entre elles se révèlent être naturelles ou accidentelles.

Après qu'il eut convaincu ses deux beaux-frères que non, il ne savait rien de plus et que, même s'il avait d'autres éléments, il ne les révèlerait pas, il arriva à se rendre dans la bibliothèque pour rédiger son rapport sur la nuit passée, avant d'en oublier les détails.

**ooOoo**

Quand il se présenta au QG des Aurors à huit heures pile le lendemain matin, Pritchard était déjà sur place en train de lire la Gazette.

- C'est en Une, annonça-t-il à Harry. Notre amie Rita s'en donne à cœur joie. Il semble en outre qu'on ait une dimension politique à prendre en compte.

- Je sais, indiqua Harry. Il s'était présenté pour devenir Maître de guilde et avait de bonnes chances d'être élu.

- Je vois que tu as potassé le sujet toi aussi. Tiens, mais voici ton copain de la police magique.

- Brigadier, le salua Harry en lui tendant la main.

- Messieurs les Aurors, répondit cérémonieusement le policier. Je vous amène le dossier qui a été établi hier par mes services sur Devlin Whitehorn. Saviez-vous qu'il était candidat à l'élection du Maître de l'artisanat Magique ?

- Nous en parlions justement, indiqua Pritchard qui semblait avoir à cœur de ne pas laisser le service concurrent marquer des points.

- Avez-vous quelque chose sur Aurelian Flamel ? demanda Harry. Il me parait le premier bénéficiaire de cette disparition.

- Je vous ai apporté son dossier aussi, fit Thruston en le lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin. Je l'ai étudié. Figurez-vous qu'il n'est pas très net, celui-là. Nous sommes pratiquement sûrs qu'il y a de grosses irrégularités dans les modalités d'attribution des marchés importants concernant l'artisanat de ces dernières années mais personne ne veut en parler et notre dossier est au point mort. Par contre, toutes mes équipes sont sur les noms que nous avons récoltés cette nuit.

Harry se demanda à quelle heure il était arrivé ce matin-là. A moins qu'il ait travaillé la veille pendant qu'il partait dormir.

- Je pensais avoir précisé que nous nous chargions des interrogatoires, remarqua froidement Pritchard.

- Et aussi des enquêtes de voisinage, vérification des antécédents et des liens familiaux ? demanda tout aussi sèchement Thruston.

Le fait que les Aurors déléguaient parfois les aspects les moins intéressants de leurs enquêtes à la police magique n'arrangeait pas les liens entre les deux services. Pour leur part, Harry et son coéquipier n'en abusaient pas mais certains de leurs collègues exagéraient vraiment. Pritchard en était également conscient et fit machine arrière.

- Nous vous remercions pour cette initiative, lâcha-t-il en se forçant à sourire. Il est vrai que cette affaire prend de l'ampleur et qu'il y aura de quoi occuper tout le monde.

- Si on échangeait nos rapports, suggéra Harry.

Pritchard ne parut pas goûter l'initiative de son coéquipier mais Harry ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient travailler efficacement en se cachant mutuellement les éléments du dossier.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils émergèrent de leurs lectures respectives.

- Il nous manque encore le rapport de Dubois, rappela Pritchard.

- Que penses-tu du mystérieux Z ? demanda Harry.

- C'est un peu vague, minimisa Pritchard à la grande déception de Harry.

- Ça pourrait être Zonko, dont le nom a également été avancé comme candidat à l'élection du Maître, insista Harry.

- On verra s'il en profite pour se présenter, tempéra l'Auror senior

- Il faudrait quand même savoir si on a beaucoup de noms sorciers commençant par Z, insista Thruston.

- De toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, je n'en connais que deux : Zabini et Zeller, se rappela Harry.

- Et si c'était un prénom ? demanda Pritchard. Zacharias, par exemple ?

- J'y ai réfléchi, répliqua Harry. Si cela avait été quelqu'un qu'il connaissait assez bien pour l'appeler par son prénom, sa femme et son fils en auraient entendu parler.

- On leur demandera, accepta Pritchard. Je pense commencer par Flamel.

- Et Ketteridge, l'employé qui a un problème avec la boisson ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, lui aussi aura droit à une petite visite.

- Il doit être retourné travailler ce matin, suggéra le brigadier.

- On va donc commencer par retourner à la fabrique Nimbus, décida Pritchard. Thruston, je compte sur vous pour nous faire un rapport définitif sur la santé financière de la compagnie Nimbus et nous donner un dossier le plus complet possible sur Aurelian Flamel.

- Entendu, répondit le brigadier avec un sourire contraint avant de repartir docilement vers son service.

**ooOoo**

De retour aux établissements Nimbus, ils passèrent devant l'atelier, maintenant protégé par un dôme magique semblable à celui que Harry et ses amis établissaient autour de leur tente pendant leurs mois d'errance. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux. Mrs Whitehorn, son fils et tous leurs employés étaient autour de la grande table en pleine réunion. Tous les regards convergèrent vers les nouveaux arrivés.

- Messieurs-Dames, les salua Pritchard.

Quentin Whitehorn leur lança un regard glacé et termina le discours qu'il était en train de prononcer :

- Nous vous recontacterons dans deux jours pour vous dire si l'entreprise peut rouvrir ou pas. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas encore le déterminer.

- La compagnie Nimbus ne peut pas fermer ! s'insurgea Bert Ketteridge.

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout dépend du temps qu'il nous faudra pour reconstruire l'atelier, répondit Whitehorn fils.

- Je sais que vous connaissez tous les secrets de fabrication, Bert, ajouta Mrs Whitehorn, mais Devlin avait un tour de main qu'aucun de nous ne peut égaler. Il nous faudra peut-être admettre que, sans lui, l'entreprise n'existe plus.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous pour faire notre possible pour rester ouvert, insista Ketteridge.

- Je vous en remercie tous d'avance, sourit tristement la veuve.

- Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, conclut son fils. Je pense que nous nous reverrons demain après-midi.

_Il parle de l'enterrement_, comprit Harry.

Les employés se levèrent lentement et commencèrent à sortir. Harry salua Katie de la tête quand elle passa auprès de lui.

- Dis, Harry, quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir accès à mon bureau ?

Harry avait complètement oublié qu'il avait encore cette pièce à vérifier.

- Je devrais le libérer cet après-midi, promit-il désolé d'être obligé de garder une certaine distance avec elle tant que l'enquête était en cours.

Après l'avoir suivie des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Harry chercha Bert Ketteridge du regard. Il échangeait quelques mots avec ses patrons, sous la surveillance discrète de Pritchard. Quand l'ouvrier vint vers eux pour sortir à son tour, l'Auror lui demanda :

- Monsieur Ketteridge, pouvons-nous vous voir un instant ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez encore ? s'interposa Quentin Whitehorn.

- Lui parler, répondit tranquillement Pritchard. Si vous n'appréciez pas notre façon de faire, vous pouvez vous adresser au Ministère, département de la justice magique, Bureau des Aurors. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser avec Monsieur Ketteridge...

Mrs Whitehorn prit le bras de son fils et répondit à sa place :

- Vous nous trouverez dans mon bureau, dit-elle avec dignité avant de se retirer avec Quentin.

D'un geste, Pritchard invita Ketteridge à se rasseoir à la grande table. Lui et Harry se placèrent en face de lui.

- Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez été licencié par Devlin Whitehorn, attaqua Pritchard.

L'homme sursauta et un tic déforma son visage rougeaud.

- Il m'arrive de... Je travaille depuis trente-cinq ans pour le patron. Il nous est arrivé de nous accrocher de temps en temps. Mais il m'a toujours gardé.

- Nous avons cru comprendre que vos... accrochages étaient plus fréquents ces dernières années et que cette fois ci, le renvoi était définitif.

- Il m'aurait repris. Il m'a toujours repris, répondit l'ouvrier en secouant la tête.

- Et si vous aviez eu peur qu'il ne le fasse pas ? questionna Pritchard. Si vous aviez paniqué ? Si vous vous étiez dit que la seule façon de garder votre boulot, c'était de vous rendre indispensable ?

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas... Mais vous êtes fous ! J'ai commencé avec lui au tout début, y'a près de quarante ans. Y'avait même pas de Madame Whitehorn à l'époque. On a commencé dans une remise minable. Il avait des idées et une formation de magingénieur ; moi, j'avais appris à travailler le bois. On faisait tout nous-mêmes. On a trouvé le nom de marque, dessiné les étiquettes, on faisait le démarchage, les livraisons, tout ! Vous croyez que j'aurais pu lui faire ça ? Faire ça à sa dame et à Monsieur Quentin ? Jamais !

L'homme tremblait de tous ses membres sous le coup de l'émotion et ses yeux étaient rougis. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche d'un geste vif et la posa sur la table avec un claquement sec.

- Vous pouvez l'examiner. Y'a aucun sort noir, là-dedans. J'ai jamais tué quelqu'un et c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Même quand ils m'ont pris mon Johnny, je l'ai pas fait. Vous croyez que j'aurais fait pour garder mon boulot ce que j'ai pas fait pour sauver mon garçon ?

C'est Harry qu'il regardait maintenant, le sommant de répondre. Prichard lança un Prior Incantatem par acquit de conscience, mais l'ouvrier ne regarda même pas le résultat.

- Je vous le jure, Monsieur le Survivant, insista-t-il. Je vous le jure sur la tête de mon Johnny, j'aurais jamais touché un cheveu du patron.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il était certain que l'homme disait la vérité.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, fit Pritchard.

- Faut que vous nous laissiez continuer, continua l'homme sans bouger d'un pouce. On ne peut pas arrêter de fabriquer des Nimbus. Ce sont les meilleurs balais d'Angleterre. Le patron ne s'est pas battu comme il l'a fait pour que ça s'arrête parce qu'il n'est plus là.

- Nous voulons juste savoir comment c'est arrivé, lui assura Harry.

- C'était un accident.

- Peut-être, répondit Pritchard. Mais nous devons le vérifier. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Monsieur Ketteridge.

L'homme les regarda, visiblement non convaincu de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il reprit sa baguette et s'en fut d'un pas incertain. Une fois l'ouvrier disparu, Pritchard entraîna Harry dans le bureau où se trouvait la famille de la victime.

- Va falloir qu'on mette les choses au point avec eux, indiqua-t-il en frappant à la porte.

Sur l'injonction de Mrs Whitehorn, ils entrèrent.

- Je suis bien conscient du caractère difficile que notre enquête peut avoir pour vous, commença Prichard sans leur laisser loisir d'en parler, mais Monsieur Whitehorn était une personnalité importante dans notre communauté et il briguait un poste sensible. Nous ne pouvons pas conclure à un simple accident sans nous assurer que c'en est bien un. Le fait qu'un toit en parfait état ait cédé ne va pas précisément dans le sens du hasard malheureux.

- Vous pensez qu'on l'a assassiné ? demanda Mrs Whitehorn d'une voix troublée.

- Nous ne pouvons ignorer cette possibilité.

- Quel rapport avec Bert Ketteridge ? s'enquit Quentin Whitehorn.

- Il a été mis à la porte par votre père avant-hier matin et aujourd'hui est devenu indispensable du fait de son ancienneté. Il a un excellent mobile.

La mère et le fils les fixèrent du même regard médusé :

- C'est écœurant d'imaginer une chose pareille, déclara Quentin.

- Bert fait pratiquement partie de la famille, s'indigna Mrs Whitehorn.

- En vingt ans chez les Aurors, j'ai hélas perdu toutes mes illusions sur la nature humaine, répliqua Pritchard.

Les Whitehorn ne répondirent pas, se contentant de les regarder d'un air à la fois perdu et dégoûté.

- Nous avons encore le bureau de vos magingénieurs à visiter et ensuite nous devrions en avoir terminé. D'ici demain, je pense que nous en aurons également terminé avec l'atelier. Vous y aurez de nouveau accès après-demain.

Mrs Whitehorn hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait entendu. Harry et Pritchard sortirent de la pièce. Ils fouillèrent sans entrain le bureau où Katie travaillait. Ils y découvrirent des magazines spécialisés et des croquis et des calculs. Ils les regardèrent mais ne trouvèrent aucune phrase suspecte se promenant au milieu des équations. Pour plus de sûreté, ils firent des copies de toutes les mentions manuscrites.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Pritchard alla signifier à leurs hôtes involontaires qu'ils partaient puis donna des directives au policier qui gardait le bâtiment effondré avant de regagner le ministère avec Harry.

**ooOoo**

En revenant au QG, ils trouvèrent un rouleau de parchemin gros comme un bras d'Hagrid qui les attendait sur leur table de travail. C'était le dossier que le brigadier leur avait déposé, portant sur Aurelian Flamel. Après avoir mangé rapidement un sandwich, ils se plongèrent dedans.

La compagnie Flamel Plomberie existait depuis au moins trois générations. L'entreprise avait connu un fort développement, vingt ans auparavant, quand la communauté sorcière avait rénové les maisons détruites par les Mangemorts durant la première guerre. Les suites de la seconde lui avaient également été profitables.

Comme l'avait signalé Ron à Harry, la compagnie Flamel avait remporté le marché des maisons moldues aménagées à la mode sorcière. Un système d'adduction d'eau magique avait remplacé la tuyauterie moldue, le tout ayant été commandité et payé galions sur l'ongle par le ministère de la Magie. Si Aurelian avait utilisé sa position pour récupérer ce juteux contrat, cela avait sans doute fait grincer quelques dents.

Le temps qu'ils épluchent le dossier, il faisait déjà nuit. Harry rentra chez lui, la tête bourdonnante de questions sans réponse. Ginny sentit qu'il avait envie de penser à autre chose et lui raconta la dernière prise de bec entre Mrs Norris et l'infirmière du club. Ils finissaient de dîner quand Ron passa au square Grimmaurd.

- Du nouveau sur Whitehorn ? demanda-t-il.

- On fait une enquête de routine, répondit Harry.

- Aucune équipe ne s'entraînera demain, en signe de deuil, leur signala Ginny.

- Personne ne fera ses courses non plus, compléta Ron. Toutes les boutiques seront fermées. On va tous à l'enterrement.

- A ton avis, il y aura combien de personnes ? demanda Harry pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait.

- Entre les fans de vol sur balai et les artisans, je ne sais pas... on sera au moins deux cents.

Harry nota mentalement de vérifier le lendemain si le Ministère avait bien pris ses dispositions pour rendre l'événement invisible aux Moldus.

- Je pense que je ferais bien d'aller me coucher, annonça Harry songeant à tout ce qui lui restait encore à vérifier avant de refermer le dossier.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**18/04/2009 **:

On se retrouve dans une semaine pour en savoir plus sur **La guilde de l'Artisanat magique**. Comme vous pouvez le constater, on est loin du huis-clos de l'enquête précédente.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	17. XVII : La guilde de l'Artisanat magique

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XVII : La guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 18 au 21 mars 2004

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Thruston vint leur apporter le complément d'informations qu'il avait réuni sur l'actuel maître de guilde de l'Artisanat magique. Ni la liste de ses derniers contrats, ni l'enquête rapide sur son épouse et ses enfants n'apportèrent d'éléments nouveaux.

- Et pour les Z ? demanda Harry.

Thruston sortit un petit rouleau de sa poche et l'agrandit :

- Blaise Zabini, commença-t-il. Vingt-trois ans, travaille comme réparateur d'objets ménager. Pourrait sans doute avoir un boulot plus intéressant et mieux payé mais il a passé six mois en détention préventive à Azkaban pour avoir lancé des Impardonnables sur des élèves de Poudlard pendant la guerre. Je suppose que vous avez sur lui un dossier complet.

Harry se rappela avoir lu le compte-rendu de son procès. Comme la plupart des élèves qui avaient torturé leurs camarades sous l'impulsion de leurs professeurs, il avait été relaxé. En effet, on avait assimilé à un Imperium l'ordre d'une autorité supérieure associé à la brutalité exercée sur ceux qui s'étaient montrés réticents à suivre les directives des Carows.

- Pourquoi fait-il ce boulot ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais que sa mère était riche.

- Effectivement, intervint Prichard. Elle est dans nos dossiers pour avoir perdu sept maris très fortunés de façon plus qu'étrange. Mais elle est très habile car on n'a jamais réussi à la coincer.

Il récupéra sur son bureau un dossier volumineux au côté duquel les parchemins de Thruston parurent, soudain, bien réduits.

- Il semble que la mère ait désiré mettre de la distance entre elle et son repris de justice de fils. A sa sortie de prison, le jeune Blaise a été hébergé par un de ses cousins avant de se trouver un endroit pour vivre. Quand à Mrs Aphrodite Zabini, elle est à l'étranger depuis six mois au moins, et une enquête est en cours pour vérifier qu'elle y est toujours.

- A moins qu'elle n'ait des vues sur l'un des fils Whitehorn, ce décès ne lui apporte pas grand-chose, jugea froidement Harry.

- Les deux fils de la victime sont déjà mariés, précisa le brigadier. Seule la fille est encore célibataire. J'ai envoyé une équipe pour enquêter sur eux. L'aîné s'appelle Jorg et est rentré seulement hier soir du Canada où il réside avec sa famille. Il a deux petites filles et est à la tête d'une entreprise qui vend des produits britanniques en Amérique du nord. Les balais de son père ne représentent qu'une petite part de marché. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez enquêter vous-même sur Quentin, je n'ai donc pas d'éléments sur lui à vous communiquer. Cindy Whitehorn est couturière chez Mrs Guipure. Cette dernière est très satisfaite de son employée et elle m'a assurée que la petite semblait aimer son métier.

- Là non plus le mobile n'est pas évident, soupira Harry. D'autres noms ?

- Mademoiselle Zeller, annonça le brigadier.

- Ah, il y avait une fille de ce nom à Poudlard, se rappela Harry. Plusieurs classes en dessous de moi.

- Rose est sortie de Poudlard l'été dernier, confirma le policier. A commencé dans une imprimerie magique. On n'a rien trouvé de particulier sur elle mais un de mes hommes est encore sur ce dossier. Ses parents sont Moldus.

- Rien ne prouve que ce Z que vous recherchez avec tant d'énergie soit lié à cette affaire, rappela Pritchard.

- Mis à part Flamel, nous n'avons pas tellement d'autres pistes, se défendit le brigadier.

Pritchard haussa les épaules. Harry ne dit rien mais se sentit déçu que son supérieur ne soit pas convaincu de l'importance de Z. Si Whitehorn savait quelque chose que l'autre voulait cacher, cela faisait un bon mobile de meurtre. Mais sans doute s'emballait-il à tort.

- Cet après-midi à quatorze heures se tiennent les funérailles de Whitehorn, reprit le partenaire de Harry. Potter et moi y serons pour voir qui a fait le déplacement.

- D'après mon beau-frère, Ron Weasley, qui appartient à la guilde de l'Artisanat magique, il y aura beaucoup de monde, signala Harry. Sais-tu si le Ministère a pris les dispositions nécessaires ?

- La moitié de ma brigade s'y trouvera, le rassura Thruston. Quand c'est le cas, c'est qu'un grand rassemblement est attendu.

- Il en dit quoi d'autre, ton copain Weasley ? insista Prichard. En tant qu'artisan, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, de cette disparition ?

-Il m'a semblé très choqué et s'inquiète de savoir qui se présentera à la place de Whitehorn pour mettre fin aux mandats successifs de Flamel.

- Qui pourrait le remplacer, selon lui ? demanda Pritchard avec intérêt.

- Zonko, répondit Harry en insistant sur le Z, le propriétaire du magasin de farces et attrapes. Sauf que, toujours selon Ron, ce dernier a refusé de le faire au début de la campagne, alors qu'il avait toutes ses chances. Silvan Dunstan et Archibald Sawbridge, les autres candidats, ne font pas le poids devant Flamel, d'après lui.

- Bien, dès demain, nous irons voir ce que ce Zonko dit de tout cela, décida Pritchard.

- Il a deux fils, lui aussi, précisa Thruston en sortant un autre parchemin de sa poche, Leandre et Dorian. L'un travaille à la boutique de son père et l'autre comme vétérimage au haras de Broadstone.

- Nous nous chargerons des recherches à leur sujet dorénavant, indiqua sèchement Pritchard.

- Comme vous voudrez, répondit Thruston sa sobriété n'ayant d'égale que la froideur de son regard.

**ooOoo**

Ron avait sous-estimé la popularité de l'artisan. Plus de trois-cents personnes en deuil se pressaient dans le cimetière de Flagley-le-Haut dans le Yorkshire. Pour l'occasion, les Forces des tâches invisibles avaient créé un vaste périmètre hors de vue des moldus et des policiers magiques patrouillaient pour vérifier que les sorciers n'en sortaient pas.

Beaucoup de commerçants étaient présents. Ceux qui appartenaient à la guilde de l'Artisanat magique pour commencer : Ron et George, Madame Guipure, maître Ollivander, pour ne citer qu'eux, ainsi que le vieux Zonko dont ils avaient parlé le matin même, au bras de son épouse, accompagné d'un homme plus jeune qui lui ressemblait et qui devait être son fils aîné.

Il y avait aussi les représentants de bien d'autres guildes. Harry reconnut Madame Rosmerta, Tom du Chaudron Baveur et le neveu de Florian Fortârome pour la guilde de l'Alimentation. Plus loin, se tenaient le libraire Fleury et le professeur Brocklehurst, appartenant à la guilde de l'Ecrit, de l'Edition et de l'Education, ainsi que des représentants de la guilde des Eleveurs, dont faisait partie Charlie Weasley. Il aperçut également Katie, entourée de ses collègues endeuillés. Ils paraissaient tous très éprouvés. Harry remarqua que Bert Ketteridge n'était pas avec eux et se demanda s'il devait en tirer des conclusions sur sa responsabilité dans cette affaire.

Les sportifs étaient largement représentés : il vit Isabel Redbird, la directrice des Harpies de Holyhead accompagnée de Gwenog Jones au milieu d'autres responsables de clubs et des joueurs. Harry ne vit pas Ginny et il supposa qu'elle avait préféré passer la journée chez sa mère. Il reconnut également des personnes qu'il connaissait de vue à force de les croiser dans les stades de Quidditch où il se rendait régulièrement.

Lui-même était venu incognito, sa tête de rechange bien en place, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des journalistes qui ne manqueraient pas de couvrir l'événement. Il croisa le regard de Pritchard qui lui fit signe de se tenir vigilant. Il alla se placer plus loin pour étendre leur surveillance. Il dévisagea les personnes présentes, recherchant une attitude anormale, bien conscient qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'un assassin soit à ce point rongé par le remord pour qu'il se trahisse par sa physionomie.

Il repéra une connaissance qui scrutait également la foule, un peu à l'écart derrière un arbre. Il s'approcha et s'enfonça à ses côtés dans le discret feuillage.

- Bon point d'observation, remarqua-t-il.

- Bonjour, lui répondit Thruston d'une voix circonspecte.

- Je suis Potter, Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il amusé.

Le brigadier le dévisagea surpris :

- Je comprends pourquoi on vous voit si peu dans les rues, s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Joli camouflage.

- Alors, vous avez vu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Il y a tellement de monde qu'on ne voit pas grand-chose. De toute façon, la famille n'est pas encore arrivée.

Une cérémonie privée avec un druide était prévue avant l'inhumation publique. Les Aurors et les policiers n'avaient pas jugé bon d'y imposer leur présence. Cinq minutes plus tard, il y eut un mouvement dans la foule et on vit avancer le cercueil, ou plus exactement l'étui à balai qui avait été adapté à la circonstance, porté par quatre hommes. Harry déglutit, se remémorant l'enterrement de Fred, amené ainsi par son père et trois de ses frères. Instinctivement, il chercha George des yeux, mais il ne le trouva pas dans la multitude. _Ron est avec lui_, se dit-il pour se rassurer.

Se rappelant qu'il était en service commandé, il observa les porteurs. Il reconnut Quentin Whitehorn, le visage fermé de ceux qui s'interdisent toute manifestation de sentiment. Derrière lui, se trouvait Bert Ketteridge, ce qui expliquait son absence auprès des autres employés de la compagnie. Le troisième ressemblait beaucoup au défunt. Sans doute le fils aîné, venu en urgence du Canada. Le dernier avait la soixantaine et s'apparentait plutôt à Mrs Whitehorn. Harry supposa qu'il était de la famille de celle-ci.

Derrière le funèbre cortège, venaient des silhouettes féminines voilées de crêpe, comme l'avaient été Molly et Andromeda six ans auparavant, ainsi que des sorciers en grand deuil. La mise en terre, le discours de Quentin, le long défilé de ceux qui étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage à celui qui avait révolutionné les modes de fabrication des balais s'étira durant des heures.

Au bout d'un moment, toutes les figures graves se mélangèrent dans l'esprit de Harry. Seule la vue d'une Rita Skeeter interrogeant ceux qui attendaient leur tour pour passer devant la tombe provoqua chez lui un sursaut d'intérêt.

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle serait là, grogna Harry à l'intention du brigadier. Une manifestation populaire et une réputation à salir, elle ne pouvait pas rater ça.

- Mhm, je ne suis pas aussi sévère que vous à son sujet. Même déformés et interprétés, les faits qu'elle révèle ont toujours un fond de vérité. Elle nous indique ainsi parfois des pistes intéressantes à suivre.

Harry eut envie de répliquer vertement, mais il ne connaissait pas assez Thruston pour se laisser aller. Il tourna donc sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour trouver une réplique qui ne soit pas trop agressive et qui démente la vision du brigadier. Il repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait annoncé à tort : la folie de Dumbledore, sa propre instabilité, l'enfermement d'Ariana et l'amitié de son ancien mentor pour Grindelwald.

A sa grande surprise, il dut reconnaître que Thruston n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La folie apparente de Dumbledore prenait source dans l'originalité de ses propos, attitude volontaire du vieil homme pour ne pas avoir de compte à rendre à ses alliés. C'est grâce à la journaliste qu'il avait appris que le directeur de Poudlard avait vécu à Godric's Hollow, qu'il avait une sœur dont la destinée avait été tragique et qu'il avait effectivement été lié à Gellert Grindelwald.

A l'inverse, n'avait-elle pas fait un bon article sur sa rencontre avec le mage noir et la mort de Cédric ? Elle y avait été contrainte, il est vrai, mais elle aurait pu s'en acquitter beaucoup moins bien. Même s'il pouvait lui reprocher de toujours salir toutes les informations qu'elle dénichait, le policier n'avait pas tort : la plupart de ses déclarations étaient fondées sur une information véritable et elle avait un don incontestable pour mettre la main dessus.

- Que dit-elle de cette affaire ? demanda-t-il au lieu de protester.

- Elle fait feu de tout bois. Elle a sous-entendu qu'un membre de sa famille aurait pu vouloir mettre la main sur la société Nimbus. Mais elle n'exclut pas que ce soit un fidèle de Flamel ou un artisan sur lequel Whitehorn savait trop de choses qui a cherché à le faire taire.

- Vérifier ce que trafique Z ? cita Harry.

- On ne peut pas non plus exclure la piste Flamel, jugea le brigadier.

- Par contre, je ne pense pas que le crime profite aux héritiers Whitehorn, réfléchit tout haut Harry. Ou du moins, cela leur aurait été plus profitable si l'atelier n'avait pas été détruit par la même occasion.

Il reporta son attention vers la foule et se rendit compte avec horreur que Rita Skeeter leur fonçait dessus.

- Je m'appelle Smith, eut-il tout juste le temps de murmurer avant qu'elle ne soit sur eux.

- Brigadier Thruston, roucoula-t-elle. Votre présence ainsi que celle des Aurors signifie-t-elle que nous avons affaire à un crime et non un accident comme la famille le prétend ?

Harry grimaça en l'imaginant harceler la famille pour avoir des informations, avant de réaliser que c'était exactement ce que lui et le brigadier faisaient depuis deux jours. Il se demanda si elle avait tenté d'interroger Pritchard avant eux.

- Nous sommes toujours présents pour les manifestations de cette envergure, répliqua tranquillement le brigadier en englobant d'un geste la foule qui continuait à s'écouler.

- Vous êtes nouveau à la police magique ? demanda brusquement Rita à Harry.

- Je viens d'arriver, répondit-il en tâchant de parler du nez, regrettant de ne pas avoir modifié magiquement sa voix.

- J'ai mal entendu votre nom, insista Rita.

- Bob Smith est nouveau dans notre corps, intervint Thruston. Va vérifier que personne ne sort de la zone protégée du cimetière, lui ordonna-t-il. Quand il y a autant de monde, y'a toujours une dizaine de distraits qui sortent du périmètre, expliqua-t-il obligeamment à Rita pendant que Harry s'esquivait.

Le jeune Auror fit un détour derrière un arbre pour changer de tête une fois de plus. Il en avait maintenant plusieurs en réserve, grâce aux filatures qu'il avait effectuées les mois précédents. Il choisit celle qu'il utilisait le moins et se rapprocha de son partenaire.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas grand chose pour le moment, répondit Pritchard. Et toi ?

- Je viens d'échapper à une Skeeter en chasse, mais sinon, j'ai rien remarqué d'intéressant.

- Elle n'est pas la seule à être venue pour le boulot, remarqua son partenaire en montrant du menton à Harry un homme en train d'en écouter un autre tandis qu'une plume courait à toute vitesse sur un parchemin flottant près de son épaule.

- Elle a demandé pourquoi on était là, continua Harry.

- Qu'as-tu répondu ?

- Thruston a dit que c'était à cause de la foule et m'a envoyé voir ailleurs pour me permettre de m'échapper.

Ils regardèrent en direction de la journaliste et du brigadier. Rita, qui elle aussi avait sorti une plume, était toujours en train de tenter de soutirer des informations du policier. Il semblait que les lèvres de ce dernier ne remuaient pas beaucoup, à l'opposé de la plume qui courait sur le parchemin avec frénésie.

- J'espère qu'il ne dira pas trop de bêtise, dit Pritchard.

- Je suis certain qu'il s'en tirera mieux que moi, estima Harry avec sincérité.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont son partenaire dénigrait le policier à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Sans doute que le brigadier ne ferait pas le poids face à une attaque de magie noire mais les dossiers qu'il leur avait transmis étaient complets et dénotaient une excellente enquête en amont. Harry était certain que les policiers maîtrisaient parfaitement les techniques de filature et tapinois et qu'ils avaient tout autant que les Aurors l'habitude de démêler le vrai du faux au cours des interrogatoires.

Harry soupira de soulagement quand la cérémonie prit fin et qu'ils purent revenir au QG. Ils écrivirent un bref rapport pour rendre compte de leur après-midi puis rentrèrent chez eux.

**ooOoo**

A la première heure, ils se rendirent en cheminée au siège de la compagnie Plomberie Flamel. L'âtre d'arrivée n'était pas bloqué et ils déboulèrent sans délai dans un hall d'accueil. Une jeune sorcière accorte, au chapeau pointu coquettement incliné sur sa tête, leur adressa un sourire avant de demander :

- Que puis-je pour vous, Messieurs ?

- Nous aimerions voir personnellement Aurelian Flamel, s'il vous plait. Une affaire privée.

Cela ne sembla pas étonner l'hôtesse qui leur indiqua :

- Maître Flamel se trouve actuellement aux bureaux de la Guilde pour tenir sa permanence. C'est accessible en cheminée, à l'adresse 'Guilde des artisans'. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.

- Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle, salua Pritchard avant de replonger dans le réseau de cheminette, suivi par Harry.

Le point d'arrivée de la Guilde était un vaste vestibule dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries. Elles représentaient divers métiers de l'artisanat qui étaient animées, à l'instar des peintures et des photographies sorcières. Fasciné, Harry contempla les sculpteurs de bois faire le tour d'une souche en faisant virevolter leurs baguettes pour transformer les blocs bruts en objets utilitaires. Il observa les tuyaux sortir en ondulant de grands bacs de métal en fusion sous la direction de plombiers qui évoquèrent pour lui des charmeurs de serpent. A côté, des enchanteurs donnaient vie à des objets inanimés et les bâtisseurs faisaient bondir des pierres pour assembler les maisons.

- Pas mal, admit Pritchard.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le panneau '_Bureau du Maître de guilde_' qui indiquait la direction un peu plus loin. Ils débouchèrent sur une sorte d'antichambre, meublée de sièges, qui donnait sur une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte.

Par l'entrebâillement, ils découvrirent Aurelian Flamel, un homme massif aux cheveux gris acier, en train d'écouter ce que lui exposait son visiteur, que Harry ne reconnut pas. Les deux Aurors s'installèrent à proximité, sans pour autant entendre de quoi les deux hommes discutaient. Si le battant non clos donnait une image de transparence, un sort de silence garantissait la confidentialité des entretiens.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Flamel raccompagna son interlocuteur jusqu'au seuil de son bureau. Sa voix devint audible dès que les deux hommes mirent un pied dans la pièce où se tenaient Harry et son coéquipier :

- ... s'arranger, j'en suis certain, disait Flamel. Je m'en occupe personnellement.

Le Maître de guilde serra chaleureusement la main de son visiteur et se tourna vers les deux Aurors un sourire de bienvenue aux lèvres.

- Messi... Oh, Monsieur Harry Potter, quel honneur de vous voir ici. Et Monsieur ?

- Auror Pritchard, se présenta le partenaire de Harry. Pourriez-vous nous recevoir un petit moment ?

- Mais bien entendu. Veuillez entrer, je vous prie.

Il s'assura qu'ils étaient bien installés avant de s'asseoir lui-même derrière son bureau.

- Je suppose que c'est à propos de la brutale disparition de ce pauvre Devlin, devina-t-il.

- En effet, admit Pritchard. Vous attendiez-vous à notre visite ?

- Je sais que les Aurors enquêtent sur tous les décès soudains. Devlin était une personnalité de la communauté sorcière - qui n'a pas entendu parler de ses fameux Nimbus ? - et se présentait en outre pour les élections de la guilde. Même si c'est - ainsi qu'on me l'a rapporté - un triste accident, il me parait important de s'en assurer.

- Et pourquoi pensez-vous que vous seriez sur notre liste d'informateurs potentiels ? demanda Pritchard.

- Pour commencer, il faisait partie de la Guilde dont je suis le Maître. De plus, vous savez sans doute qu'il se présentait contre moi pour les prochaines élections et le scrutin est prévu dans trois semaines. Il est assez logique que vous veniez vous assurer que je n'ai pas voulu influer criminellement le vote.

- L'avez-vous fait ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

Leur interlocuteur parut plus amusé que choqué par cette question. Prichard quant à lui ne réprima pas son demi-sourire, ce que Harry prit pour un encouragement à intervenir.

- Il n'est un secret pour personne que nous étions en désaccord sur pas mal de choses, répondit l'artisan. Devlin est un perfectionniste, passionné par l'innovation et le progrès, ce qui a assuré son succès en affaire. Moi, je suis plus circonspect, et je ne pense pas qu'on doive adopter le progrès pour le progrès. J'ai - il me semble - une vision plus large de notre Guilde que lui. On change de manière de voir quand on est depuis des années en charge d'une telle responsabilité.

Flamel les regarda droit dans les yeux pour marteler :

- Mais quels qu'aient été nos désaccords et notre rivalité, j'aurais préféré perdre mon siège que de le voir disparaître de cette façon.

- Pensez-vous gagner cette élection ? s'enquit malgré tout Harry qui se rappelait que Ron et George espéraient le contraire.

- Je le pense, oui, assura l'artisan d'une voix convaincue. Mais même si Devlin avait maintenu sa candidature, j'avais encore de grandes chances de triompher. Il y a une minorité qui proteste beaucoup contre ma gestion, mais la plupart des artisans sont très satisfaits de mes deux mandats.

- En tant que Maître de guilde, allez-vous intervenir auprès de l'entreprise de Devlin Whitehorn ? s'intéressa Pritchard. Etes-vous amené à aider les héritiers à maintenir l'entreprise ouverte ?

- Vu les désaccords qu'il y avait entre Devlin et moi, j'aurais scrupule à m'imposer auprès de sa veuve et ses enfants. Je ne veux pas que ce soit mal interprété. J'ai cependant envoyé un courrier pour présenter mes condoléances et indiquer que - malgré tout ce qui nous avait séparés - je restais disponible pour les assister s'ils avaient besoin de mes services. Ce serait bien triste si la Société de Balais de Course Nimbus devait fermer ses portes.

- Pensez-vous que c'est à craindre ? demanda Pritchard.

- J'ai entendu dire que son atelier a été complètement détruit. Ajouté à la perte du patron, c'est un sale coup pour une entreprise.

- Vous me paraissez très au courant de la situation, releva l'Auror.

- C'est mon devoir, répliqua simplement Flamel.

- Whitehorn avait-il des ennemis ? s'enquit Pritchard.

- Comme tout chef d'entreprise qui est connu et qui fait de bonnes affaires. Sa décision de se présenter aux élections a dû lui apporter quelques inimitiés supplémentaires. Mais je pense en avoir bien d'avantage que lui.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà tenté d'attenter à votre vie ? le questionna Harry

- Non, je ne le pense pas. J'ai reçu un certain nombre de beuglantes - ce qui est inévitable quand on est amené à faire des arbitrages - et quelques menaces mais aucune réelle tentative n'a été faite contre moi, à ma connaissance du moins.

Flamel laissa passer un silence avant de demander :

- Avez-vous des éléments vous amenant à conclure que cet accident a été... provoqué ?

- Pas pour le moment, affirma Pritchard. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous cherchons surtout à exclure toute autre piste que l'accident malencontreux.

- Si vous avez des questions à poser sur un artisan, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je suis au courant de pas mal de choses et si, en règle générale, ce qui se dit dans ce bureau n'en sort pas, je pense que l'intérêt de la justice prime sur toute autre considération.

- Nous vous remercions pour cette proposition. Nous ne manquerons pas de profiter de votre offre en cas de besoin.

- Voulez-vous que je vous fournisse la liste des personnes qui étaient ici avec moi en réunion au moment du drame ? Cela vous ferait déjà vingt personnes de moins, susceptibles de s'être trouvées à un endroit où elles n'étaient pas supposées être.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Pritchard d'un ton neutre, sans montrer de surprise ni d'amusement devant l'empressement de son interlocuteur à fournir un alibi qu'on ne lui demandait pas.

- Je la rédige et je vous l'envoie aujourd'hui, promit l'artisan.

**ooOoo**

L'après-midi, Harry fut chargé de faire le rapport de leur rencontre avec Aurelian Flamel. Pritchard, pendant ce temps, alla faire le tour de certains de ses contacts pour recouper les informations qu'ils avaient collectées dans la matinée. Ayant rapidement terminé son compte-rendu, Harry décida de voir ce qu'ils avaient sur les sorciers dont le nom commençait par Z.

Il commença par feuilleter l'annuaire des Aurors qui contenait le nom de tous les sorciers enregistrés en Grande-Bretagne. Il ne trouva rien de nouveau par rapport aux renseignements apportés par le brigadier Thruston la veille. Il décida de faire une descente dans la salle des archives. Le dossier que Pritchard avait ressorti sur les Zabini (mère et fils) ne venait pas de là, mais de la réserve attenante à leur bureau.

Une fois que l'ascenseur l'eut mené au plus bas étage desservi, Harry prit l'escalier qui menait au dixième niveau. En passant devant la salle d'audience numéro 10, il eut un petit frisson en repensant à l'interrogatoire de Mrs Cattermole par la sadique Ombrage assistée des Détraqueurs.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il consulta le registre magique des Archives. Une fois qu'il eut éliminé toutes les personnes décédées un ou deux siècles auparavant, il ne restait plus qu'un dossier correspondant à ses recherches, au nom de 'Famille Zonko'.

Il le localisa et entreprit sa lecture. Ce rapport avait été monté pendant la guerre et déterminait qu'Herakles Zonko - propriétaire du magasin de farces et attrapes éponyme - avait épousé une Moldue. Ils avaient deux fils 'sang-mêlés'. Mrs Zonko et ses deux fils avaient été convoqués au Ministère en septembre 1997. Ils ne s'étaient pas présentés et toute la famille avait disparu du monde sorcier jusqu'au mois de mai 1998. Une note ajoutée après la chute du gouvernement des Ténèbres confirmait l'information que Ron avait déjà donnée : les Zonko avaient accueilli dans le monde moldu d'autres artisans qui fuyaient eux aussi le Ministère. En découvrant ces éléments, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine sympathie à leur égard.

Il prit des notes avant de remettre le dossier en place puis décida d'aller voir le brigadier Thruston pour échanger avec lui sa trouvaille et lui demander ce qu'il avait de nouveau de son côté. Il remonta au second niveau pour se rendre au service de la police magique qui se trouvait au même étage que le bureau des Aurors mais à l'opposé par rapport aux ascenseurs.

Il poussa le battant qui marquait l'entrée de la pièce - plus modeste que celle où il travaillait lui-même - et, de la porte, rechercha le brigadier des yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait en ce lieu, il était déjà venu demander au chef du service de faire des enquêtes de routine sur des suspects, mais sa présence suscitait toujours des chuchotements excités. Heureusement, il repéra rapidement Thruston qui lui faisait signe.

- Je suis content de vous voir, l'accueillit ce dernier. Je suis passé dans votre bureau il y a dix minutes mais vous étiez absent.

- Je suis descendu aux archives, expliqua Harry.

Il lui fit un résumé de ce qu'il avait trouvé puis raconta leur entretien avec Aurelian Flamel

- Et vous, de votre côté ? demanda-t-il en conclusion.

Le policier sourit d'un air excité et lui mit un papier sous le nez.

- Vous l'avez déjà lu ? demanda-t-il.

- Il était sur le bureau de Whitehorn, le reconnut Harry. Ce sont des formules d'arithmancie, c'est ça ?

- Pas tout à fait. C'est de la physique, de l'aéronautique, pour être plus précis. Mais regardez ce qui est noté en bas de la feuille.

- Le résultat de l'opération ?

- Non, cette formule donne forcément un résultat entre zéro et un. C'est pour ça que j'ai regardé ce nombre de près. Il n'a rien à voir avec le calcul au dessus.

- Bravo pour votre niveau en math, le félicita sincèrement Harry. Alors, que représentent ces chiffres ?

- C'est un numéro de compte chez Gringotts.

Harry siffla entre ses dents.

- Ça, ça pourrait être intéressant. Sait-on à quel nom cela correspond ?

- Pas encore. Vous savez qu'obtenir ce genre d'information des gobelins n'est pas facile. A moins que vous n'ayez un contact privilégié avec l'un d'eux ?

Il y avait une note d'espoir dans la voix du brigadier. Harry se vit obligé de le décevoir :

- A vrai dire, je suis assez mal vu par l'établissement, avoua-t-il.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes entrés par effraction dans la banque et leur avez pris un dragon, c'est ça ?

- Plus ou moins, admit Harry.

- Je peux vous demander comment vous avez fait ? demanda le brigadier les yeux brillants.

- Pour entrer, un complice gobelin et des sorts de dissimulation, répondit Harry en simplifiant. Pour sortir, on a laissé faire le dragon.

- Votre complice de l'époque ne peut pas nous aider ?

- Nous sommes en froid, expliqua Harry.

- C'est bien dommage car le contact que nous avions là-bas a été découvert et vient d'être renvoyé.

- C'était un contact gobelin ?

- Oh non ! Sorcier, bien sûr.

- Un sorcier qui travaille là-bas, j'en connais un aussi, pensa soudain Harry. Mais je ne peux pas lui demander de faire quelque chose qui mettrait son poste et sa carrière en danger, tempéra-t-il.

- Je comprends. Pourriez-vous au moins lui demander s'il pourrait avoir le nom correspondant au numéro ? S'il ne tente pas de rentrer dans le coffre ou de récupérer la liste des mouvements de fonds, il ne prendra pas beaucoup de risques.

- Je vais y réfléchir, promit Harry en notant le numéro du compte dans son carnet. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait réétudier les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de Whitehorn ? Il y a peut-être d'autres informations cachées dedans.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire, indiqua le brigadier. Si vous voulez vous joindre à moi...

Ils s'installèrent à sa table de travail. Pendant qu'ils prenaient place, le jeune Auror surprit des regards désapprobateurs de la part de certains des policiers qui les entouraient. Harry ne leur en voulut pas. Il savait que certains de ses collègues se montraient très méprisants à l'égard de ce service et qu'ils se contentaient de charger les policiers des basses besognes qu'ils trouvaient indigne d'eux. Pritchard n'avait pas une attitude aussi marquée mais il veillait jalousement à réserver des prérogatives aux Aurors dans cette enquête conjointe. Harry, qui se considérait comme moins expérimenté que le brigadier, avait tendance à traiter ce dernier sur un pied d'égalité.

Ils se répartirent les documents. Harry récupéra les croquis tandis que Thruston gardait les formules mathématiques. Ils déchiffraient tout, ligne à ligne, recherchant... ils ne savaient quoi. A plusieurs reprises, Harry dut demander à son assistant des précisions sur les formules qui accompagnaient les dessins. Il fut bientôt capable de reconnaître les symboles de gravité et de vitesse. Il apprit également que, lorsqu'on enchantait les balais, les sortilèges étaient étalonnés au _mirabilis_ près.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le brigadier lâcha un borborygme agacé.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui est calculé là. Il faut que je trouve un livre spécialisé. Vous pensez que je pourrais emprunter ceux qu'on a trouvés dans le bureau de Whitehorn ?

Harry se pencha pour regarder la formule qui posait problème à Thruston.

- Le G, c'est pas des gallions ? demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas où était la difficulté.

- Le G majuscule représente aussi la constante gravitationnelle, indiqua patiemment le brigadier. Il est utilisé dans ce sens dans ces documents.

- Peut-être, mais le L barré représente la livre, lui apprit Harry.

- Non, le symbole de la livre est lb, lui opposa Thruston.

- Je ne parle pas du poids, précisa Harry, mais de la livre sterling, la monnaie moldue.

- Ah, fit le brigadier qui avait manifestement des lacunes à ce sujet.

Tous deux relurent la ligne à la lueur de cette explication : £1 000 = 200 G.

- Je crois que c'est le taux actuel, se rappela Harry qui changeait régulièrement ses gallions en livres sterling pour ses virées dans le Londres moldu. La livre a beaucoup monté ces derniers mois. Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il noté sur ces papiers professionnels ? Il ne vendait quand même pas des balais aux Moldus ! Et puis en plus c'est sa femme qui s'occupait des comptes, rappela-t-il.

- Cela a peut-être un rapport avec notre numéro de coffre. Un numéro de coffre et un taux de change, dit rêveusement le brigadier.

- Mais que trafique Z ? compléta Harry.

- Il change des gallions en livres?

- Des livres en gallions, plutôt, corrigea Harry en contemplant la fameuse formule. Comment se procure-t-on des livres sterling ?

- En étant Moldu, je suppose.

- Mince, les noms en Z chez les moldus sont infiniment plus nombreux !

Harry réfléchit à cette hypothèse un moment puis secoua la tête :

- Non, ça ne colle pas. Whitehorn est un sang-pur et il connaît Z. Donc Z est forcément un sorcier, déduisit Harry.

- Ou un moldu marié à une personne sorcière, corrigea Thurton. Ou issu d'une famille comprenant des Moldus.

- La femme de Zonko est moldue, se rappela Harry. Et Rose Zeller est née de Moldus.

- Zonko reste le Z le plus probable, vu que Whitehorn devait le fréquenter en tant qu'électeur potentiel pour le poste de Maître de guilde, rappela le brigadier.

- Puisque Zonko s'est caché chez les moldus pendant la guerre, il a peut-être gagné de l'argent là-bas, ou vendu des biens. Il se retrouve donc avec des livres qu'il veut maintenant reconvertir, proposa Harry. Cela n'aurait rien d'illégal ni d'étonnant.

- Mais cela avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Whitehorn, objecta le brigadier. Pourquoi ? Un homme qui a réussi comme Zonko doit souvent faire des affaires avec les gobelins. Sa femme est moldue. En quoi cela a-t-il pu déranger Whitehorn de le voir changer de l'argent moldu ?

Harry n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Ils se replongèrent dans leurs parchemins mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autre et durent admettre qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement tiré tout ce qui pouvait l'être de ces notes. Harry craignit qu'il soit difficile de convaincre Pritchard de l'importance de leur découverte.

- Dites, fit Harry au policier, vous pourriez vérifier si Mrs Carol Zonko a un compte côté moldu ? Et si des mouvements importants ont été effectués ces derniers mois ?

Le brigadier eut une grimace embarrassée :

- C'est que j'y connais rien au monde moldu, moi. Je pourrais mettre sur le coup des collègues qui sont nés là-bas, si c'est important.

- J'ai l'impression que ça l'est, dit lentement Harry. Et vous ?

- C'est notre piste et c'est à nous de la suivre jusqu'au bout, admit le brigadier. Je vais faire une demande.

- Son nom de jeune fille est Arton, précisa Harry en consultant les notes qu'il avait prises dans la salle des archives.

- Je vais faire immédiatement lancer l'enquête sur elle, promit le brigadier.

Il était l'heure de rentrer chez eux. Les deux enquêteurs prirent congé :

- On se revoit lundi prochain pour se tenir au courant, proposa Harry.

- Entendu. Passez un bon week-end Monsieur Potter.

Harry sortit du bureau en massant sa nuque douloureuse. Il était heureux d'avoir un peu avancé sur ce dossier et surtout qu'on soit vendredi soir et qu'il ait entraînement de Quidditch avec ses collègues. Se faire houspiller par Hobday - qui était toujours leur entraîneur - lui changerait agréablement les idées.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**25/04/2009 **: D'accord, j'ai pas mis de scène de famille. Mais j'ai fait apparaître Rita. Ça compense, non ?

**Forces des tâches invisibles** : ce groupe rassemble plusieurs formes de magie d'invisibilité, pour cacher les lieux magiques des yeux Moldus, selon les newsletters de la Gazette du Sorcier (éditée par Bloomsbury)

**Mirabilis **: veut dire 'merveilleux' en latin. Cela me paraît une unité adaptée pour mesurer la magie.

**Accorte** (l'hôtesse des établissements Flamel) : gracieuse, complaisante, sachant habilement faire valoir ses charmes

On se retrouve dans **une semaine** pour lire **Zonko, magasin de farces et attrapes**.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	18. XVIII : Zonko, magasin de farces et attr

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XVIII : Zonko, magasin de farces et attrapes  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 29 au 30 mars 2004

* * *

Quand Harry arriva au QG le lundi matin, Pritchard lui indiqua qu'il avait enfin reçu le rapport de Dubois, le charpentier.

- Dubois a trouvé ce qui a fait tomber le toit, résuma-t-il d'une voix excitée. Il y a deux points deux points de rupture dans la poutre maîtresse. Des coupures très nettes, assez éloignées et particulièrement bien placées. Le toit a cédé d'un seul coup, à son avis.

- Particulièrement bien placé, releva Harry. Ça veut dire que c'est un professionnel du bois ?

- Bonne question, admit Pritchard. Au fait, j'ai regardé : pas de Z enregistré comme charpentiers dans les livres de la guilde. Mais beaucoup de sorciers savent quelle poutre ils ne doivent pas ensorceler dans leur maison s'ils ne veulent pas la faire écrouler. En plus, cela peut être un simple coup de chance pour celui qui a fait ça : il lance un sort, puis un second pour assurer le premier et, bingo,il atteint les points de force.

- On est sûrs que ce sont des sorts qui ont brisé la poutre ? s'assura Harry.

- On a deux coupures nettes sur une poutre neuve et bien entretenue, développa Pritchard. Elle était à huit mètres de hauteur. A part un sort, je ne vois pas.

- La scie ! se rappela soudain Harry. Mrs Whitehorn a fait allusion à une lame de scie à remplacer. Et si elle avait, je ne sais pas... explosé, et que les lames soient allées se ficher juste au mauvais endroit ?

Pritchard examina cette hypothèse avant de fouiller dans ses papiers.

- Attends voir... Ah, voilà ! On a bien retrouvé la scie dans les décombres. Elle a plutôt bien tenu le coup et... Bon, on ira voir la tête qu'elle a mais, de toute façon, quelle est la probabilité que deux lames cèdent en même temps et s'envolent pour sectionner pile les deux endroits qui fragilisent le plus notre poutre ?

- Aussi basse que deux sorts appliqués au hasard, admit Harry.

- Examinons les sortilèges volontaires, alors. Dubois est parti sur cette hypothèse et a tenté de déterminer d'où il avait pu être jeté. Il pense que c'est de la petite butte qui se trouve juste en dehors du périmètre de la cour.

Harry regarda le croquis dessiné par le père d'Olivier et le compara à son image mentale des lieux.

- Oui, de là on est à moins de vingt mètres du bâtiment et on surplombe l'endroit. Par contre, il faut une puissance importante pour sectionner une poutre de cette taille de si loin.

- Je pense que c'est à la portée de tout sorciers ou sorcière dans la force de l'âge ou raisonnablement puissant, répliqua Pritchard.

- Ce sont les fenêtres du bureau des magingénieurs qui donnent de ce côté, se rappela Harry. Et l'atelier se dresse entre la butte et l'entrepôt, ce qui fait que Ketteridge n'aurait pas pu l'apercevoir. Il faisait pratiquement nuit, n'importe qui aurait pu arriver de la cheminée publique la plus proche et se tenir là sans être dérangé. Et merde !

-J'attends le rapport du service des transports magique, précisa Pritchard d'une voix indiquant qu'il n'attendait pas de miracle de ce côté.

Harry échangea avec son partenaire un regard résigné. Peu de chance que leur coupable ait laissé des traces aussi évidentes derrière lui.

- Et de ton côté ? demanda Pritchard. Je ne t'ai pas revu, vendredi après-midi.

Harry lui résuma ses recherches sur les 'Z' ainsi que ce qu'il avait découvert avec le brigadier dans les notes du défunt.

- Z est sans doute lié à une affaire d'argent, conclut-il.

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Pritchard.

- On va tâcher de savoir à quel nom est ce compte bancaire et comprendre pourquoi Whitehorn se posait des questions dessus. Même si cela n'a rien à voir avec sa mort, c'est peut-être un délit qui nous concerne.

- Nous ou la police magique, rectifia Pritchard.

- Nous servons les mêmes intérêts, se défendit Harry.

Comme son partenaire ne répondait pas, il plaida :

- On ne peut pas abandonner cette piste sans vérifier, non ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait l'abandonner, affirma Pritchard.

- Mais... tu n'as pas l'air très intéressé.

- Ça fait cinq ans que tu es Auror, lui rappela Pritchard. Tu es assez grand pour éplucher des documents et faire les recherches connexes sans avoir besoin de mon aide. J'ai lu tes rapports et je n'y a rien trouvé à redire.

Harry ressentit une grande satisfaction. Ce qu'il avait pris pour du désintérêt était au contraire de la confiance. Qui n'excluait pas un certain contrôle.

- D'ailleurs, tu m'as convaincu, reprit Prichard. On va aller voir la famille Zonko dès cet après-midi.

**ooOoo**

Les Zonko habitaient une vaste demeure accotée à l'arrière du magasin de farces et attrapes portant leur nom. Pritchard et Harry s'y rendirent après s'être assuré d'un coup de cheminée que les personnes qu'ils désiraient voir seraient bien là. C'est un elfe de maison qui vint leur ouvrir et les pria de le suivre. Il portait des vêtements, preuve qu'il était employé et non possédé par la famille. Ils furent introduits dans un bureau qui fleurait bon le cuir et le parchemin.

- Merci Anselme, dit d'une voix amicale l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau.

Favorablement impressionné par cette attitude, Harry songea que Hermione serait folle de lui.

Si Scrimgeour avait évoqué le lion, Herakles Zonko faisait penser à un aigle. Même regard perçant, mêmes mouvements brusques de la tête, le tout complété par des cheveux sombres, soigneusement lissés en arrière. L'homme était loin de faire ses soixante-cinq ans. Il possédait en outre une carrure solide et dégageait une sorte d'autorité tranquille qui forçait le respect. Harry comprit pourquoi les jumeaux Weasley avaient évité d'entrer en compétition ouverte avec lui. Zonko leur présenta des sièges tout en les examinant en retour avec une acuité pénétrante.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir, entra-t-il en matière.

- Nous tentons de faire la lumière sur la disparition de Devlin Whitehorn, exposa Pritchard.

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un accident.

- Il semble que c'en soit un, mentit le coéquipier de Harry, mais, compte tenu de sa position, nous voulons exclure toute autre hypothèse.

- Et en quoi puis-je vous aider à éclairer ce tragique événement ?

- Le jour de son décès, Mr Whitehorn a noté un rendez-vous avec une personne de votre famille, bluffa Pritchard.

- Pas avec moi en tout cas, affirma leur interlocuteur. Et je doute qu'il ait rencontré ma femme ou l'un de mes fils.

- Etiez-vous parfois en contact avec lui ? continua Pritchard.

- Nous nous rencontrions régulièrement lors des sessions du Conseil de guilde des Artisans. Il nous arrivait de nous retrouver avant une séance pour comparer nos points de vue. Mais cela fait plusieurs mois, maintenant, que j'ai renoncé à siéger, et nous n'avons plus eu l'occasion de nous croiser.

- Même dans le cadre de vos affaires ?

- Nos commerces n'ont aucun point commun. Je suppose qu'acheter un balai de temps en temps n'entre pas en ligne de compte, ironisa le suspect.

- Mr Whitehorn allait peut-être devenir votre Maître de guilde. Qu'en pensiez-vous ?

- Il n'était un secret pour personne que je soutenais sa candidature.

- Pourquoi ? Le Maître de guilde actuel ne vous convient pas ?

- Je n'en fais pas mystère. Je m'oppose régulièrement à lui pendant les conseils.

- Que lui reprochez-vous exactement ?

- D'être incompétent.

- Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?

- Je ne parle pas des gens derrière leur dos. Procurez-vous nos comptes-rendus de séances, je lui dis clairement en face ce que je pense de lui.

Harry, qui notait soigneusement les réponses de l'artisan, songea que cette franchise et ce refus de médire étaient des qualités trop peu fréquentes.

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas présenté au poste de Maître à sa place, alors ? demanda Harry se rappelant que Ron et George se posaient la question. Vous êtes connu et apprécié. Vous auriez eu toutes vos chances.

- Aux dernières élections, j'étais trop occupé à remettre sur pied mon magasin après un an d'absence.

- Et cette année ?

Zonko garda le silence plusieurs secondes avant de s'enquérir :

- Puis-je avoir l'assurance que cela ne sera pas divulgué ?

- Dans la mesure où ce n'est pas un élément déterminant dans notre enquête, indiqua Pritchard.

- Ça ne l'est pas. J'ai découvert il y a trois mois que j'étais malade. La médecine ne peut rien pour moi et j'en ai pour un peu moins d'un an, maintenant. J'ai décidé d'accorder chacun de mes jours de sursis à ma famille. Si vous faites des recherches en ce sens, vous découvrirez que je ne suis plus le patron de l'entreprise qui porte mon nom. J'ai passé la main à mon fils aîné.

Il y avait tant de fierté dans son regard que ni Harry ni Pritchard ne se risquèrent à exprimer leur sympathie.

- Pensez-vous que quelqu'un avait intérêt à voir Mr Whitehorn disparaître ?

Herakles Zonko resta songeur quelques instants :

- La première personne à laquelle on peut songer, c'est son concurrent direct pour l'élection, Aurelian Flamel. Sauf que ce dernier n'aurait jamais les tripes de faire ça.

- Qui d'autre aurait intérêt à ce que Flamel reste à ce poste ?

- Beaucoup de monde, sans doute, mais de là à aller jusqu'au meurtre... Côté affaires, quels que soient les ennemis qu'il s'est fait dans la profession, je n'imagine personne opter pour une solution aussi définitive.

- Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas _Sorcière Hebdo_.

- Il y a une différence entre colporter les ragots et témoigner dans une affaire criminelle, plaida Pritchard.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est un meurtre ? riposta Zonko.

- C'est juste une hypothèse, prétendit Pritchard.

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Vous ne m'interrogeriez pas ainsi si vous n'aviez que de vagues soupçons. Je pense que vous avez la preuve que ce n'est pas un accident et vous voulez coincer celui qui a fait ça.

Il se tut, attendant manifestement confirmation de son hypothèse.

- Il y a certains éléments qui ne collent pas avec la thèse de l'accident, concéda Pritchard. Allez-vous nous aider ?

L'homme garda un moment le silence.

- Devlin Whitehorn était un homme bien. J'espère que celui qui a fait ça ira à Azkaban.

- Vous connaissiez bien Devlin Whitehorn ?

- Non, mais on se fréquente depuis un bon moment.

- Expliquez-nous ça.

Herakles Zonko se renversa dans son fauteuil et commença :

- Je suppose qu'on a dû se croiser à Poudlard mais comme nous n'étions ni dans la même maison ni de la même année, on ne s'est jamais parlé. J'avais déjà monté mon entreprise quand il a proposé son modèle de balai révolutionnaire. C'était modeste pour commencer, cela n'a décollé qu'après la première guerre, fin 81 début 82. Grâce à vous, Monsieur Potter, les gens se sont sentis libérés et ils avaient envie de faire la fête après ces années de terreur. Je suis rentré au Conseil de la guilde des artisans en 1990. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Whitehorn.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants comme s'il cherchait à exprimer au mieux ce qu'il voulait dire :

- Pour pas mal de choses, nous avions la même façon de voir, reprit-il. Pour le reste, cela nous donnait l'occasion d'argumenter sans fin devant une Bièraubeurre deux ou trois fois pas an. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'était réciproque. Puis il y a eu la seconde guerre et, comme vous le savez sans doute, j'ai tout fermé et je me suis réfugié dans le monde moldu pour mettre à l'abri ma femme qui n'est pas sorcière et mes enfants qui avaient le tort de ne pas être Sang-purs.

Harry et Pritchard hochèrent la tête.

- Une fois la guerre finie - joli travail, une fois de plus, monsieur Potter - il a fallu que je reprenne tout à zéro. Heureusement, la conjoncture était favorable et je pense avoir remis mon affaire à flot. C'est un grand soulagement pour moi de savoir que je m'en irai en laissant un commerce sain à mes enfants. Sans faire partie du Conseil, je suivais de près les affaires de la Guilde et je n'ai pas eu le sentiment que Flamel faisait du bon travail. Quand Whitehorn a commencé sa campagne, j'ai fait savoir que j'étais de son côté mais je ne suis pas allé plus loin. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, mon intention est de vivre paisiblement le temps qu'il me reste et de me consacrer à ma famille. Je ne voulais donc pas m'en mêler plus que nécessaire.

- Vous ne l'avez donc pas vu ces derniers temps ?

- Non. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux mois environ sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais nous étions pressés tous les deux et nous avons juste échangé une poignée de main.

- Pensez-vous que son engagement politique lui ait généré des ennemis précis ?

- Tout engagement génère des ennemis.

Ce n'était pas Harry qui allait le contredire.

- Aucune idée d'une personne ayant vraiment intérêt à ce qu'il disparaisse ?

- Pas de nom en tête.

- Pour en finir avec ce détail, pourriez-vous nous indiquez ce que vous faisiez vers dix-neuf heures lundi soir dernier ?

- Vu l'heure, je suppose que je me mettais à table avec mon épouse.

- Bien, nous vous remercions. Nous aimerions parler avec celle-ci, si cela ne la dérange pas trop.

Il était évident que cela ne plaisait pas à leur interlocuteur, mais il eu l'intelligence de comprendre que la formule courtoise de Pritchard était une injonction qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Il tira sur un cordon qui pendait à proximité de son bureau et une sonnerie retentit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Anselme parut à la porte.

- Pourrais-tu annoncer ces messieurs à Madame, s'il te plaît, lui demanda son employeur.

- Si ces messieurs veulent bien me suivre.

Les deux Aurors prirent congé et sortirent du bureau sur les talons de l'elfe. Ce dernier les annonça à Mrs Zonko et ils furent introduits dans un boudoir ensoleillé. Leur hôtesse les pria de s'asseoir et leur offrit des rafraichissements sans leur demander la raison de leur visite. C'était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, comme son mari. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais avait de très beaux yeux et des manières agréables. Pritchard refusa poliment toute boisson et entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Madame, mon collègue et moi-même tentons de reconstituer la dernière journée de feu Monsieur Whitehorn. D'après ses papiers, il aurait eu rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de votre famille.

- Vraiment ? Cela doit être avec mon mari, je suppose. Moi-même, je ne le connais pas très bien.

- Vous ne lui avez jamais parlé ?

- Nous nous saluons quand nous nous croisons dans la rue, mais cela ne va pas plus loin.

- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

- J'ai dû le voir à Pré-au-Lard il y a quelques mois. Ah oui, c'est ça, fin décembre, nous avons échangé deux mots dans la Grand-rue. Je faisais mes achats de Noël et je suppose qu'il en faisait autant. Nous n'avons rien dit d'important. Je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de sa famille, il en a fait autant et nous avons continué notre chemin.

- Madame, avez-vous un compte dans une banque moldue ? lui demanda Harry.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette question.

- Oui, effectivement. Cela nous a bien rendu service quand nous avons dû fuir pour éviter d'être arrêtés par le Ministère pendant la guerre. J'avais un peu d'argent dessus me venant de mes parents et cela nous a permis de subsister le temps que nous vendions mes bijoux.

- Avez-vous actuellement beaucoup d'argent dessus ? insista Harry.

- L'équivalent d'un millier de gallions, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal de nouveau. Nous faisons confiance au ministre Shacklebolt, spécifia-t-elle, mais nous avons déjà connu deux guerres, alors... nous prenons des précautions.

- Serait-il possible de nous faire voir un relevé de banque récent ? s'obstina Harry.

Elle parut surprise mais se leva et alla fouiller dans un secrétaire. Elle lui remit un papier à intitulé de la Lloyd Bank, daté de deux semaines auparavant. Les avoirs à cette date s'élevaient à £5 000. A peu près mille gallions, en effet, calcula rapidement Harry. Sous le regard décontenancé de la femme, il fit rapidement une copie du document avec un sort de duplication avant de le lui rendre.

Elle confirma ensuite que son mari et elle se mettaient à table à dix-neuf heures, le soir, et qu'elle ne se rappelait pas qu'ils y aient dérogé la semaine précédente. Ils prirent congé.

**ooOoo**

L'étape suivante les mena au magasin de farces et attrapes, dirigé par le fils aîné d'Herakles, Leandre. Il les accueillit sans surprise manifeste ce qui fit supposer aux Aurors que son père avait dû l'appeler par cheminée pour le prévenir. Il les reçut dans une arrière-boutique que Harry jugea beaucoup plus ordonnée que celle des Sorciers Facétieux. Justement, leur interlocuteur commença en plaisantant :

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous laisser entrer, Monsieur Potter. Vous pourriez révéler à votre ami Ron Weasley nos secrets de fabrication.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. L'homme était moins imposant que son père, mais lui inspirait la même sympathie instinctive. Il avait une bonne quarantaine d'année, une chevelure aussi noire qu'Herakles mais des traits plus doux qu'il tenait de sa mère. Pritchard ressortit son boniment et demanda au commerçant s'il avait eu rendez-vous avec le défunt le jour de sa mort.

- Non, je n'avais rien de prévu avec lui ce jour-là. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

- Vous étiez ici ?

- Je suppose. C'est là que je travaille. Faut-il que je fournisse un alibi ?

- Nous posons la question à tout le monde, au cas où. Etiez-vous avec quelqu'un lundi dernier à dix-neuf heures ?

Leandre perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur et exhuma un agenda de ses papiers.

- J'ai rien d'inscrit, leur montra-t-il, mais c'est l'heure de fermeture du magasin. On a souvent beaucoup de monde juste avant et tout le personnel est là-bas, sauf moi. Personne pour confirmer ma présence ici, désolé.

- Quand avez-vous vu Devlin Whitehorn pour la dernière fois ? continua Prichard.

- Quand je suis allé assister au conseil de Guilde, en spectateur, il y a dix jours, il y était aussi. Avec les élections en cours, ces séances sont très suivies et les candidats en profitent pour annoncer leurs promesses de campagne. Je l'ai croisé avant de partir, mais je lui ai juste serré la main. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas le temps de me parler, vu qu'il avait sans doute plein de gens à voir pour les convaincre de voter pour lui.

- Vous êtes de son côté ?

- Oui, sans hésiter. Je n'aime pas Flamel et j'étais à fond pour Whitehorn. J'espère que quelqu'un d'autre va se présenter à la tête de son équipe.

- Vous n'êtes pas tenté de le faire ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir le caractère adéquat pour ce genre de responsabilités. Un magasin me suffit.

- Que reprochez-vous à Flamel ? s'enquit Pritchard.

- Ah ça ! Il y a beaucoup à en dire. Disons que depuis deux ans, il n'a proposé aucun nouveau projet pour la Guilde et qu'il se contente de faire plaisir à ceux qui peuvent lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Du coup, il ne défend que des règlements qui avantagent ses petits copains. Sans compter qu'il nous fait prendre du retard par rapport aux autres guildes.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vois que vous avez adopté les carnets en papier et les stylos encrés bien plus pratique que nos vieilles plumes pour prendre vos notes. On voit bien que la guilde des Imprimeurs innove et se renouvelle. Voyez-vous, c'est le Conseil de guilde, sous l'impulsion du Maître, qui s'arrange pour que ceux qui ont des idées prometteuses aient les fonds nécessaires pour les développer. Parfois, ils proposent même des axes de recherche pour renouveler les produits proposés sur le marché sorcier. Eh bien depuis la guerre et la nomination de Flamel, rien n'a été entrepris en ce sens chez les artisans. Whitehorn avait promis de relancer les bourses et les appels d'offre pour développer de nouveaux brevets.

- Aux élections, Whitehorn serait passé, selon vous ?

- Oui, car on est davantage à vouloir un Maitre de guilde efficace qu'un Maitre de guilde qui fait du copinage. Je ne dis pas que Flamel soit malhonnête et se serve dans la caisse, mais son système de clientélisme est néfaste à long terme.

- Mais ce système doit bien profiter à quelqu'un, remarqua Harry.

- Disons que certains marchés n'ont pas été attribués aux plus méritants mais à ceux qui lui avaient rendu des services ou promis leur voix. C'est pour ça qu'on aurait bien eu besoin d'une nouvelle équipe qui ait à cœur de faire le ménage et qui change un peu les règles du jeu.

- S'il y a irrégularité, vous pouvez faire appel à la police magique, suggéra Prichard.

- Seulement si le Ministère peut invoquer un dommage, comme une fraude au niveau des dimes dont nous nous acquittons. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là et, de toute façon, nous préférons régler nos affaires entre nous.

Harry et son partenaire échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil : selon le brigadier Thruston, on en était là, justement, car le versement des pots de vins faussaient les comptes et par conséquent le calcul des dimes. Pritchard cependant ne jugea pas utile de continuer cette discussion et se leva pour mettre fin à l'entretien.

**ooOoo**

Harry et son partenaire rendirent ensuite visite à Dorian Zonko, le second fils d'Herakles, au haras de Broadstone où il travaillait. Un employé leur indiqua où se trouvait celui qu'ils cherchaient. En marchant le long des boxes, Harry eut une pensée pour Madame Maxime et ses Abraxans. En entrant dans la stalle, ils furent saisis par l'odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait de l'abreuvoir - ainsi que Harry se le rappela à ce moment, ces bêtes ne buvaient que du whisky pur-malt. Dorian Zonko semblait examiner un magnifique Ethonan dont il flattait l'encolure.

L'homme avait trente-cinq ans. Il avait une carrure nettement moins imposante que son père et son frère aîné. Harry jugea cependant qu'il était assez séduisant et devait avoir du succès auprès des femmes. Après avoir noté leur présence, le véterimage s'essuya les mains sur sa robe et se laissa tomber sur une botte de paille en leur faisant signe qu'il les écoutait.

Prichard réexpliqua qu'ils cherchaient à établir l'emploi du temps de Whitehorn le jour de sa mort.

- J'ai lu ça dans le journal, répondit Dorian Zonko d'une voix indifférente.

- Le connaissiez-vous personnellement ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas de balai, je préfère nettement voler sur un cheval. Nous avons un permis pour le faire au dessus du domaine et sur les prés qui nous entourent, ajouta le vétérimage, comme pour prouver qu'il ne s'adonnait pas à une activité illégale.

Prichard d'un geste montra qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les règlements relatifs aux vols.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à Devlin Whitehorn ? continua-t-il. Il était en campagne pour se faire élire, ces deniers mois.

-J'en ai entendu parler mais je fais partie de la guilde des Eleveurs d'animaux communs et magiques, alors je ne suis pas vraiment senti concerné. Et puis, en ce moment, nous avons une épidémie de gourme au haras. Du coup, en plus de mon travail habituel, je fais plusieurs rondes par nuit et je n'ai pas l'énergie de sortir beaucoup.

Il avait effectivement l'air épuisé.

- Nous vous posons ces questions car le jour de son décès, il semblait avoir rendez-vous avec vous.

- Vous devez faire erreur, nous ne nous sommes jamais directement parlé, assura leur interlocuteur.

- Vous étiez à un endroit particulier, lundi dernier en début de soirée ?

- Ici je suppose.

- Des témoins pour le confirmer ?

Dorian Zonko réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

- Les chevaux.

**ooOoo**

De retour au Ministère, Harry passa au bureau de la police magique et proposa à Thruston de déjeuner avec lui. Ils se rendirent au _Troll affamé_ sur le Chemin de Traverse, là où travaillaient Hannah Abbot. Cette dernière fut ravie de voir Harry et leur trouva une table isolée. Le jeune Auror résuma au policier le contenu du rapport du charpentier, les entretiens qu'il avait eus avec les membres de la famille Zonko et lui confia la copie du relevé bancaire de Mrs Zonko. Le brigadier nota frénétiquement tous ces nouveaux éléments.

Quand ils revinrent dans les locaux de la police, Thruston amena Harry à l'un de ses collègues :

- Vous vous souvenez peut-être de l'agent Radford.

- Bien entendu, assura Harry en lui tendant la main.

- Gunter, Monsieur Potter a récupéré ça pour t'aider dans tes recherches, dit le brigadier à l'agent en lui tendant le relevé bancaire. Il faudrait qu'on sache si cet argent est toujours sur ce compte.

- Il y en a peut-être un autre, prévint Harry. Sous ce nom ou celui de Zonko.

Il griffonna les noms et prénoms de tous les membres de la famille sur une feuille de son carnet qu'il arracha ensuite pour la confier au policier.

- Je m'en charge, Monsieur Potter, lui assura celui-ci.

- Comment faites-vous pour avoir accès aux comptes moldus ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- J'ai un copain d'école primaire qui travaille dans la police. Je lui ai raconté que j'étais détective privé et il me file des tuyaux quand je lui en demande. Ça me coûte une caisse de whiskey Pur-feu par an. Evidement, je change les étiquettes et je lui fais croire que c'est un vieil oncle d'Ecosse qui me les donne.

Harry sourit :

- Très ingénieux. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas ce genre de relation avec les gobelins.

Radford rougit sous le compliment. Harry retourna ensuite au QG.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, l'Auror senior était passé chez les Whitehorn pour voir les débris de l'atelier qui avait été laissés sur place. Il avait retrouvé la scie à bois et avait demandé à Katie et un autre Magingénieur de lui indiquer si toutes les lames étaient bien restées en place. Ils avaient répondu par l'affirmative.

- On en revient au double sort lancé juste au bon endroit, conclut Pritchard pour Harry. Nous enquêtons sur un crime. On va mettre au propre les interrogatoires d'aujourd'hui et réfléchir à ceux qui nous reste encore à mener.

**ooOoo**

En fin d'après midi, Harry se rendit chez Bill et Fleur à la Chaumière aux coquillages. Il aurait pu passer la veille mais il avait hésité à lancer Bill sur une piste qui n'aurait peut-être mené à rien. Maintenant qu'il avait pratiquement la certitude que l'effondrement du bâtiment n'était pas accidentel et que son partenaire avait réellement pris en compte la piste 'Z', il avait moins l'impression de faire prendre des risques non justifiés à son beau-frère.

Le maître de maison n'était pas encore rentré du travail mais Fleur l'accueillit avec la petite Dominique - qui avait neuf mois désormais - dans les bras.

- 'Arry, c'est gentil de passer me voir, sourit-elle manifestement ravie.

- Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici, reconnut-il.

- Je suppose que ta visite a une raison particulière, devina Fleur.

- J'aurais voulu parler à Bill.

- Il va rentrer d'ici une demi-heure. Tu peux aller le voir à la banque, si tu es pressé.

- Tu sais, les gobelins ne m'aiment pas trop, lui rappela Harry.

Finalement, il la suivit dans la cuisine. Elle lui colla Dominique dans les bras et entreprit de préparer le dîner, tout en surveillant Victoire qui dessinait sur la table. Ils débattaient des chances pour les Harpies de gagner la Coupe de la Ligue sans Gwenog Jones quand Bill arriva.

L'aîné des Weasley prit sa cadette dans les bras et les deux hommes passèrent au salon.

- Je peux t'aider Harry ? demanda le briseur de sorts.

- J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, expliqua Harry. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta place pour moi. Donc si cela peut te mettre en délicatesse avec tes employeurs, je me débrouillerai autrement.

- Dis toujours.

- J'ai le numéro d'un coffre et j'aimerais savoir qui en est le titulaire.

- Pas de problème, assura Bill.

- Si tu pouvais me dire combien il y a dessus, cela serait un plus, ajouta Harry. Sans te faire mal voir par tes patrons, bien sûr.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Cela ne rassura pas Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Bill fasse son maximum, mais qu'il fasse en sorte de garder sa place. Il ne réitéra cependant pas ses appels à la prudence, car il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il demanda :

- Le change livres-gallions c'est courant ?

- C'est par période : on a près d'une petite centaine d'opérations à effectuer au mois d'août quand les parents moldus viennent se procurer les fournitures scolaires de leurs enfants. Il y en a aussi quelques-unes pendant les petites vacances scolaires pour compléter les achats. Il y a aussi les héritages. Généralement, une fois que tout est réglé, les sorciers vident leurs coffres moldus et viennent convertir ce qu'ils ont récupéré.

- Vous faites aussi du change dans l'autre sens ?

- De plus en plus. C'est marrant, mais Hermione m'a posé la même question il y a quelques mois. Je dirais qu'il y a deux cents sorciers qui font régulièrement du change, et cinq fois plus, occasionnellement.

- Qu'est ce qui peut mettre la puce à l'oreille d'un sorcier ?

- Dans quel sens ?

- Pourquoi un sorcier s'étonnerait de voir quelqu'un effectuer une opération de change au guichet ?

- Cela pourrait être un moldu hors des vacances scolaires, ce qui est rare. Ou bien un sorcier qui fait de grosses opérations à répétition.

- Les affaires sorcier-moldus, ça n'existe pas ?

- Pratiquement pas, non.

- C'est quoi pour toi une grosse opération ? demanda Harry.

- Plus de cent cinquante gallions. Tu changes combien, toi, pour tes tournées chez les Moldus ?

-J'ai rarement besoin de plus de vingt. Cinquante quand on se rachète des vêtements, Ginny et moi.

Bill laissa le silence retomber avant de demander :

- Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

- C'est assez léger, en fait. On a retrouvé une note où il y avait écrit : '_Vérifier ce que trafique Z_'. Le numéro de coffre que je t'ai donné avait également été inscrit par la même personne. A ça tu ajoutes une mention indiquant le cours du gallions par rapport aux livres sterling. On essaie de comprendre ce que voulait dire celui qui a inscrit tout ça.

- Il ne veut pas s'expliquer ?

- Il est mort.

- Ce ne serait pas Whitehorn, par exemple ?

Harry se rappela que Bill faisait également partie de la guilde des Artisans.

- Tu peux garder ça pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

- D'accord. Je vais faire mon possible pour t'apporter des réponses.

- Bill, je ne veux pas que tu sois mis à la porte à cause de moi, s'inquiéta Harry. C'est à nous d'enquêter.

- Tu sais, j'y tiens pas plus que ça à mon boulot. Je commence à ne plus bien supporter mon cagibi. J'ai fait une demande pour être muté sur le terrain en Angleterre, mais ça fait des mois, maintenant, et je ne vois rien venir. Alors si je peux te rendre service avant de tirer ma révérence et trouver autre chose... je serai satisfait. Et puis, je ne vois pas comment tu peux récupérer tes renseignements sans qu'un sorcier prenne quelques risques.

Harry se sentit troublé. Il savait qu'il se sentirait coupable si son beau-frère se faisait renvoyer mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une expression aussi enthousiaste sur son visage.

- D'accord, fais de ton mieux, soupira-t-il sachant que c'est ce qu'il ferait de toute façon.

- Je vais bien m'amuser, dit Bill avec satisfaction, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Harry.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry alla chercher le brigadier et ils rejoignirent Pritchard dans le QG des Aurors. Harry leur fit un résumé de son entretien avec Bill Weasley.

- Avez-vous creusé la piste Zabini ? demanda le brigadier.

- Je l'avais laissé de côté parce que je ne voyais pas comment un Sang-Pur pourrait se procurer de l'argent moldu, répondit Harry. Mais c'est vrai qu'il pourrait le voler.

- Je suppose qu'un Sang-Pur sans scrupule à l'égard des non-sorciers n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la magie pour ça, convint Prichard.

- Faudrait demander au copain policier moldu de Radford s'il n'y a pas eu une ou plusieurs disparitions d'argent non expliquées, conclut Harry.

- Je ferais passer le message, promit Thruston.

- Et nous, on va rendre une petite visite au sieur Zabini, décida Pritchard.

**ooOoo**

Blaise Zabini était derrière le comptoir de la boutique de réparation de matériel ménager magique quand Harry et son partenaire s'y présentèrent.

- Zabini, le salua Harry.

Son ancien condisciple s'était nettement crispé en découvrant ses visiteurs.

- Potter, constata-t-il lentement.

Il prit la mesure des deux Aurors et demanda d'une voix contrôlée :

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Quelques questions à poser, répliqua Pritchard.

Harry observa leur suspect. Il avait nettement perdu la morgue qui le caractérisait du temps où ils fréquentaient tous les deux Poudlard. Ses vêtements étaient d'un tissu de mauvaise qualité, visiblement usés, même s'ils étaient propres et soigneusement repassés. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or. S'il avait commis une action qui avait étonné Whitehorn, cela ne l'avait manifestement pas enrichi.

Mais le jeune Auror savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. La vie de Zabini s'était sérieusement détériorée depuis sa jeunesse et il désirait peut-être prendre une revanche sur les revers qu'il avait dû subir.

- Quel genre de questions ?

- On va commencer par votre emploi du temps, répondit Prichard. Où étiez-vous en fin d'après-midi, lundi de la semaine dernière ?

- Je travaille jusqu'à dix-neuf heures le soir.

- Tous les jours ?

- Oui, sauf le vendredi.

- Vous n'étiez pas en congé ?

- J'en n'ai pas pris depuis Noël.

- Avez-vous des témoins pour ce jour-là ?

Zabini prit le temps de la réflexion et dit :

- Je crois que j'ai réparé une machine à laver en fin de journée. Ça doit être noté sur le cahier de rendez-vous.

- On peut le voir ? demanda Pritchard.

Zabini ne parut pas apprécier cette proposition.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de me mettre sur le dos, mais moi j'ai rien fait de mal.

- Dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Sauf si mon patron me vire à cause de vous.

- Commençons par vérifier votre emploi du temps. Après on verra ce qu'on dira à votre patron, ne se laissa pas démonter Pritchard.

Zabini serra les dents et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, les deux Aurors sur les talons. Un homme sec comme un clou était installé derrière un bureau.

- Puis-je consulter le cahier de rendez-vous ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui, il est juste là...

L'homme leva les yeux et découvrit les deux Aurors. Il se leva d'un bond :

- Monsieur Potter, je suis honoré. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous faisons une simple enquête administrative, expliqua charitablement Pritchard. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions sur votre employé ?

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit le patron.

- Aucun. Nous n'avons pour l'instant rien à reprocher à Monsieur Zabini. Potter, tu regardes le cahier ?

Harry laissa son équipier interroger l'employeur de leur suspect et retourna dans le magasin avec Blaise :

- Voilà, c'est marqué là. J'étais de dix-sept heures à dix-huit heures trente chez Madame Quince pour une réparation, lut le suspect.

- Et entre à dix-huit heures trente et dix-neuf heures ?

- Je suppose que je suis rentré et que j'ai tenu le magasin jusqu'à la fermeture.

- On t'a vu ?

Sans répondre, Zabini ouvrit un autre cahier, qui était posé sur le comptoir, et le montra à Harry.

Une dizaine de personnes avaient déposé un objet à réparer ce jour là, mais les heures de dépôt n'étaient pas notées.

- Le dernier, c'est moi qui l'ai réceptionné, se rappela Blaise. C'était donc après mon retour.

Harry nota le nom du client.

- T'es content ? lui demanda agressivement son ancien condisciple.

- Je fais mon enquête, c'est tout, se défendit Harry.

- Mais tant mieux si ça tombe sur des Serpentard, fit aigrement Zabini.

- Il y a des Serpentard chez les Aurors, riposta Harry agacé. Faut pas me mettre tout sur le dos non plus.

Ils se regardèrent froidement jusqu'à ce que Pritchard les rejoignent.

- Restez dans le coin pendant les semaines qui viennent, conseilla ce denier à Zabini.

Blaise haussa légèrement les épaules, comme s'il trouvait le conseil inutile.

- Alors ? demanda Pritchard quand ils se furent éloignés.

- Il semble avoir un alibi. Faut aller le vérifier, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait menti là-dessus.

- Le patron semble content de lui. Il paraît qu'il travaille dur et que les clients sont satisfaits de ses réparations. Il ne le paye pas énormément, mais Zabini a de quoi vivre décemment.

Ils se rendirent chez Mrs Quince qui confirma que Zabini avait bien passé une heure et demie chez elle le soir de la mort de Whitehorn. Elle leur montra même la buanderie et la nouvelle machine que le jeune homme avait installée. D'après ses dires, elle était restée tout le temps avec lui, sans doute à discuter car elle semblait plutôt bavarde.

Ensuite ils allèrent voir Mr Furmage, qui se rappelait très bien avoir vu Blaise à la boutique ce soir là :

- J'ai souvent des appareils qui tombent en panne parce qu'ils ne sont pas tous neufs, mais j'ai pas l'argent pour en racheter. Ce garçon, Zabini qu'il s'appelle je crois, est très doué. Il me fait des petits sortilèges très astucieux pour donner une seconde jeunesse à mes machines. Je pense qu'il gaspille son potentiel à faire ce travail. Il pourrait être enchanteur, pour le moins. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait fait de petites erreurs de jeunesse. Quelle pitié !

Harry ne considérait pas que des Doloris envoyés sur d'autres élèves fussent une '_petite_' erreur de jeunesse, même s'il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas particulièrement bien placé pour lui jeter la pierre.

- Bon, conclut Pritchard quand ils retournèrent au QG. Au moins on sait qu'il n'était pas sur place. Par contre, rien ne nous indique qu'il ne trafique pas et qu'il n'a pas un complice qui a fait le sale boulot.

Harry fut heureux que ce ne soit pas lui qui le fasse remarquer.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**02/05/2009 **:

Selon le livre des Animaux Fantastiques de Norbert Dragonneau (ou Newt Samander), il existe plusieurs races de chevaux ailés, dont les Abraxans et les Ethonans (cf l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter).

On se retrouve dans **une semaine** pour lire **489 gallions, 15 mornilles et 82 noises**.

Sinon, j'ai deux communications à faire :

Vous êtes plusieurs à vous êtes inquiété du moment où James junior allait apparaître. **James est né en 2005**, donc ne pointera le bout de son nez que dans 18 mois, à peu près (en temps fictionnel). Je confirme que **j'ai l'intention de poursuivre cette saga jusqu'à la scène de l'épilogue** et qu'il me faudra au moins deux parties en plus de celle en cours pour cela.

**En parlant de cette partie, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai terminé de l'écrire**. Elle fera 33 chapitres, comme la précédente. Je continuerai à poster toutes les semaines, ce qui me donnera le temps d'avancer la suite. Ainsi, si tout se déroule bien, je pourrais éviter de suspendre la publication entre les parties II et III.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	19. XIX : 489 gallions, 15 mornilles et 13 n

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XIX : 489 gallions, 15 mornilles et 13 noises**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 23 mars au 5 avril 2004

* * *

Harry et Pritchard retournèrent au bureau de la guilde des Artisans pour demander à consulter les comptes déposés par les divers fabricants de balais. Ce fut une journée longue et fastidieuse.

Le lendemain midi, Thruston arriva triomphant au QG des Aurors.

- Vous nous avez demandé de regarder du côté d'une série de vols inexpliqués côté moldu et je pense qu'on a trouvé, s'enorgueillit-il. Des vols à répétition et la police moldue n'arrive pas à comprendre comment le voleur a opéré !

- Racontez-nous ça, fit Harry content pour le brigadier de ce petit succès.

- Des vols sur les champs de course en fin d'après midi le dimanche soir, quand les caisses sont pleines après les paris du jour et avant leur transfert à la banque. Ce n'est jamais le même hippodrome mais les circonstances sont toujours les mêmes : juste après la dernière course, une des caisses se vide mystérieusement d'une partie de ses gros billets. Au début, des plaintes étaient déposées contre les caissiers mais comme c'est intervenu aux quatre coins du pays et toujours pour une même somme, 2 500 £, ils ont émis l'hypothèse que c'était une opération organisée par le même cambrioleur. La presse moldue l'appelle 'le mystère de la caisse jaune'. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

- C'est dérivé du titre d'un célèbre roman français, leur apprit Harry. Un meurtre dans une pièce hermétiquement close. A première vue, impossible de deviner comment le meurtrier a fait pour entrer et sortir d'une pièce appelée la 'chambre jaune'.

- Désillusion, transplanage et Alohomora, soupira Pritchard. Sans doute votre fameux Z.

- Quelle sont les dates des derniers vols ? demanda Harry.

- C'est toujours le premier dimanche de chaque mois, résuma Thruston.

- On a de bonnes chances de déterminer ce que trafique Z mais, pour le moment, on ne voit pas le lien avec notre affaire, lui rétorqua Pritchard. Bon pendant qu'on est là, si on en profitait pour faire le point

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans une salle d'interrogatoire pour être plus à l'aise. C'est le partenaire de Harry qui menait la séance :

- Bon, reprenons dans l'ordre. On commence par les causes de la mort. L'état du corps n'a pas permis de voir grand-chose, excepté que la victime n'a pas été empoisonnée ni stupéfixée, ni frappée d'un sort noir. A priori, Whitehorn a été tué par écrasement quand le toit lui est tombé dessus. Compte tenu de la récente rénovation du bâtiment et du bon état de leur scie à bois, les chances pour que la catastrophe soit due à une cause matérielle normale sont très faible. Le rapport du charpentier a étayé la thèse d'une intervention humaine.

Il fit une pause pour vérifier que ses deux interlocuteurs étaient d'accord avec lui.

- Deux possibilités : c'est un accident ou bien un acte délibéré. Commençons par examiner l'hypothèse de l'accident. Il y avait à notre connaissance trois personnes sur place : la victime, l'employé Ketteridge et Mrs Whitehorn. La victime aurait-elle pu faire tomber ce toit en lançant un sort trop violent ou dans la mauvaise direction ?

- Tout le monde décrit Whitehorn comme très consciencieux, avança Harry.

- L'épouse ?

- Elle semblait sous le choc, mais il n'est pas impossible que ce soit d'avoir réalisé qu'un sort malheureux avait coûté la vie à son mari, observa Harry. Mais que serait-elle allée faire à l'endroit d'où est parti le sort, cette butte à l'écart du domaine, et pourquoi aurait-elle envoyé des sorts en direction de l'atelier ?

- Ensuite, on a Ketteridge, poursuivi Pritchard. Il est réputé pour faire des erreurs quand il a bu.

- Mais l'alcool amoindrit la puissance magique, nota Thruston. Si j'ai bien compris le rapport du charpentier, les sorts requis sont loin d'être anodins.

- C'est vrai. Ce qui nous amène à la thèse de l'acte délibéré. La victime est hors du coup puisque le toit a dû s'effondrer tout de suite et qu'il était dessous au moment où cela s'est produit. La femme ?

- Quel intérêt ? demanda Harry.

- D'après l'enquête que j'ai lancée sur elle, elle n'a pas d'amants, indiqua le brigadier.

- Et de quoi hérite-t-elle ? demanda Prichard.

- Selon nos dossiers, indiqua Thruston, la fortune de la famille est dans l'entreprise. Il y a sans doute un coffre bien rempli chez Gringotts, mais c'était plus simple pour elle de truquer les comptes que de tuer son mari de façon aussi spectaculaire.

- Justement, vous avez analysé les comptes ?

- Oui, nous avons terminé de tout vérifier. Tout est correct.

- Et Ketteridge ? Il avait été renvoyé le matin même.

- D'après ce que nous avons compris, il aurait sans doute été repris, opposa Harry. Par contre, si l'entreprise ferme, il aura du mal à se recaser avec son problème de boisson.

- Sans compter qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas détruire l'atelier s'il voulait profiter de la mort de son patron pour prendre sa place, ajouta le brigadier.

- Bon, d'accord, on le raye, admit Pritchard. Une autre personne aurait-elle pu se trouver sur place et lancer ce sort ? J'ai enfin reçu le rapport des Transports magiques. La cheminée publique la plus proche a bien amené quelqu'un un quart d'heure avant l'effondrement de l'atelier.

- De quelle provenance ? s'écria Harry.

- Grande poste de Pré-au-Lard, soupira Prichard.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête d'un air dégoûté. Cette cheminée servait beaucoup et en début de soirée, c'était l'heure d'affluence. Impossible de savoir qui l'avait prise pour se rendre sur les lieux.

- Il y a d'autres maisons sorcières à un ou deux kilomètres de l'emplacement de la compagnie Nimbus, indiqua Thruston. Elles sont également desservies par cette entrée du réseau, je suppose. D'après notre enquête de proximité, ils n'ont rien vu de suspect ce soir là, mais ils ont peut être utilisé cette cheminée pour rentrer chez eux ou pour recevoir de la visite. Je referai un tour là-bas pour m'en assurer.

- Et puis on a d'autres pistes, tenta de positiver Harry.

- Justement, parlons-en, reprit Pritchard. Je pense que cette histoire d'élection n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, répondit le brigadier. Si la moitié de ce que nous avons sur Flamel est vrai, il y a beaucoup de gallions en jeu. Il perdrait beaucoup plus que son siège si son mandat n'est pas renouvelé.

- Qui d'autre ? poursuivit Prichard.

- On peut examiner la piste Z même si pour le moment on n'a pas de lien entre les vols et la mort de Whitehorn, proposa Harry.

- D'accord. Zabini ?

- Connaît-il le monde Moldu ? demanda Thruston. Les vols démontrent une bonne connaissance de leur organisation. Il faut savoir qu'ils font des courses de chevaux dans des endroits spéciaux et l'endroit où ils gardent leur argent.

- On imagine plutôt quelqu'un qui a de la famille non sorcière, convint Harry. Ce qui nous amène à Zeller et Zonko.

- Il va falloir voir cette Zeller, décida Pritchard. Pour les Zonko on en a trois.

- Tu imagines le vieux Zonko se glisser dans une chambre forte pour exécuter des vols à répétition ? lui demanda Harry.

- S'il est condamné à court terme, comme il nous l'a confié, il n'a pas grand-chose à craindre de nous. Il a pu être amené à prendre des risques pour le bien-être de sa famille.

- D'après ce que nous avons récupéré hier à la guilde, le magasin que tient son fils se porte bien, pointa Harry.

- Il peut vouloir assurer un capital à son épouse en prévision de sa disparition, avança Thruston. Mais à la lecture de vos comptes rendu d'interrogatoire, je pencherai plutôt pour son fils.

- Leandre ? s'étonna Harry. C'est vrai qu'à l'heure du crime, tout son personnel assurait la vente, se rappela-t-il.

- Non, l'autre, Dorian. Il travaille dans le domaine des chevaux et a donc des raisons de s'intéresser aux courses moldue.

Les trois hommes considérèrent cette hypothèse.

- Lui non plus n'a pas d'alibi, reconnut Harry.

- En y repensant, il avait une sale tête quand on l'a vu, ajouta Pritchard.

- Il avait l'air épuisé mais nous a expliqué que les chevaux étaient malades et qu'il devait se lever plusieurs fois par nuit, compléta Harry.

- Vous savez que de notre côté aussi on fait des courses de chevaux, indiqua Thruston. Il y en a une dizaine par an qui opposent les différents haras. Elles s'exécutent au sol et en vol aussi. Et comme toutes les activités susceptibles d'entraîner des paris, il y a toute une série d'actes clandestins. Qui dit pari, dit dettes et cela pourrait expliquer des actes répétés de vol d'argent. Il volerait régulièrement pour faire face à ses échéances.

Cela commençait à prendre forme. De l'avis de Harry, c'était la meilleure piste qu'ils avaient depuis le début de l'enquête.

- Pourquoi le fait-il passer par la banque ? s'interrogea-t-il tout haut. Il pourrait l'utiliser directement.

- Il a besoin de le changer en gallion. Je suppose que les procédures des gobelins rendent indispensable le passage par le compte, avança Truston.

- Je demanderai ce soir à mon contact, promit Harry.

**ooOoo**

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'appeler Bill. Dès son arrivée au square Grimmaurd, Kreattur lui transmit un message de ce dernier : le briseur de sort l'attendait chez lui ou pouvait passer le voir, s'il le préférait. Harry repartit immédiatement, demandant à l'elfe de dire à Ginny où il se rendait, si elle rentrait avant lui. La cheminée était débloquée pour lui et il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard à épousseter sa cape dans le salon des Weasley-Delacour.

Bill, les yeux brillants, semblait pressé de lui faire son compte rendu et Harry s'assit pour l'écouter :

- Pour commencer, le coffre est au nom de Dorian Zonko.

- Ah, très bien ! fit Harry ravi de voir leurs intuitions confirmées.

- Je me suis arrangé pour obtenir les mouvements du compte, continua-t-il ravi de la réaction de son beau-frère, et, là, ça commence à devenir intéressant.

- Tu avais le droit de faire ça ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Pas du tout, mais où est le problème ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, partagé entre l'inquiétude pour la carrière de Bill et son impatience d'en apprendre davantage.

- Ces quatre derniers mois, poursuivi le briseur de sorts, ce compte a énormément fluctué. Ça a commencé par plusieurs gros retraits en décembre dernier qui ont complètement vidé le coffre. Et puis soudainement, il y a eu un versement de 489 gallions, 12 mornilles et 25 noises le 9 janvier. Puis le compte est redescendu à quelques gallions à peine dans la semaine qui a suivi, avant qu'il y ait un nouveau crédit de 489 gallions, 15 mornilles et 13 noises le 6 du mois suivant. Et pareil le 12 mars.

- En ce moment, il en est où ?

- Au fond du trou avec 5 gallions, 3 mornilles et 2 noises. Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'au milieu de tout ça, il y a une paye d'un peu moins de 300 gallions qui tombe le 1er de chaque mois et ça, depuis des années.

- Les grosses sommes qui arrivent périodiquement sont donc indépendantes de son travail, exposa Harry pour être certain que cela collait avec leur analyse de l'après-midi.

- Et sont dépensées avec une bonne partie de la paye le 15 de chaque mois, compléta Bill.

- 489 gallions, 15 mornilles et 13 noises, répéta Harry. Ça ferait pas tout juste £ 2 500, par hasard ?

- Exactement ! Tu connais les cours par cœur ?

Harry sourit de satisfaction :

- Merci, Bill. Je pense qu'on a fait un grand pas dans cette enquête grâce à toi.

- De rien. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu te rendre service.

- Dans l'hypothèse où Zonko se procure ces 2 500 £, continua Harry, est-il obligé de le faire transiter par son compte pour les changer en Gallions ?

- Pas nécessairement, répondit Bill. Le change au guichet est possible, mais il y a des frais supplémentaires pour compenser le fait que l'argent ne transite pas par la banque et ne peut être utilisé par les gobelins.

Harry regarda les notes qu'il avait prises pendant leur conversation et mit son carnet dans sa poche.

- Il faut que j'y aille, annonça l'Auror. J'ai une femme à la maison qui ne plaisante pas avec les horaires.

- Ah, je crois que je la connais. Une rousse avec un sacré caractère, c'est ça ?

Après ces propos outranciers - et parfaitement diffamatoires - ils échangèrent un regard complice. Harry prit le temps de passer dans la cuisine dire bonjour à Fleur qui donnait à manger aux enfants, puis rentra chez lui.

**ooOoo**

En arrivant au ministère le lendemain matin, Harry passa directement au service de la police Magique pour inviter Thruston à le suivre au QG des Aurors. Ils rejoignirent Pritchard et le jeune Auror annonça :

- Mon beau-frère Bill est formel : le numéro de compte noté dans les papiers de Whitehorn est celui de Dorian Zonko et les mouvements du compte correspondent aussi aux vols constatés côté Moldu. L'équivalent de 2 500 £ y est versé une fois par mois, quelques jours après les vols. L'argent déposé disparaît ensuite quelques jours plus tard. Et le mois suivant, ça recommence.

- Au moins, on est fixés, le félicita Pritchard pendant que Thruston souriait largement à cette nouvelle.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Messieurs, je sais que cette piste vous plait beaucoup et qu'il est probable que cela débouche sur quelque chose. Mais je tiens à attirer votre attention sur le fait que cela peut n'avoir aucun rapport avec notre affaire, tempéra Pritchard. Merci de ne pas l'oublier. De toute manière, si j'ai bien compris, il faut attendre le premier dimanche du mois prochain pour qu'il bouge de nouveau.

- Mais c'est dimanche en huit ? On ne va rien faire pendant onze jours ? s'exclama Harry. On ne va pas rester les bras croisés en attendant !

Pritchard réfléchit un moment.

- Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons opposer contre lui aucun élément tangible, analysa-t-il. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il panique et laisse tout tomber. La meilleure chance que nous ayons est qu'il exécute un nouveau vol et se rende à la banque juste après. Cela nous donnera un prétexte pour l'arrêter et perquisitionner chez lui. Son père est une grosse pointure, on ne peut pas débarquer avec nos gros sabots. Nous avons un certains nombres de pistes à vérifier en attendant. Au travail, Messieurs.

**ooOoo**

Une semaine s'écoula durant laquelle Harry se demanda plusieurs fois s'il n'avait pas fait fausse route. Il craignait que rien ne se passe du côté de Dorian ou qu'ils se rendent compte que les deux affaires n'étaient pas liées ce qui les ramènerait à la case départ.

Le dimanche suivant, durant le déjeuner dominical, Ron lui demanda où en était son enquête, ce qui le stressa encore plus. Il apprit également que l'élection du Maitre de guilde de l'Artisanat magique avait été repoussée au 20 juin, deux mois plus tard, par respect pour le défunt et pour donner à d'autres candidats le temps de se présenter.

Finalement, Ginny lui proposa une promenade, ce qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance. Au cours des années, ni lui, ni Ginny, ne s'étaient lassés des promenades sur la moto volante de Sirius. Ces chevauchées avaient pour lui une saveur spéciale, car il songeait souvent, lors des vols, au voyage qu'il avait fait avec Hagrid, juste après la mort de ses parents. Il imaginait le géant traverser le ciel d'Angleterre, un jeune enfant endormi sur les genoux. Et à chaque fois, il se sentait d'autant plus attaché au véhicule.

Ginny appréciait de pouvoir observer le paysage sans avoir à se préoccuper de la conduite. Quand les environs du Terrier n'eurent plus de secret pour eux, Harry utilisa sa connaissance de nombreux points de transplanage sur le territoire pour transporter la moto à l'autre bout du pays et explorer de nouvelles contrées.

Ils restaient toujours très prudents, étouffant magiquement le bruit de leur véhicule et se désillusionnant pour ne pas être vus par les Moldus. Ils avaient également appris à se tenir loin des aéroports et des couloirs aériens. Quand ils restaient dans les parages, ils s'arrêtaient parfois chez Xenophilius Lovegood pour le saluer et ce dernier leur donnait les dernières nouvelles de Luna ou discutait avec Ginny d'un de ses derniers articles.

Harry évitait toujours comme la peste ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un journal. Au contraire, Ginny épluchait les revues sportives et était abonnée au Chicaneur.

- Tu penses vraiment apprendre quelque chose de sérieux là-dedans ? lui avait un jour demandé Hermione.

- Mais il n'y a pas que la politique et la science dans la vie, avait protesté Ginny. Il y a le rêve et l'imagination.

- Donc tu admets qu'il n'y a pas un mot de vrai dans cette publication.

- Il y a des gens qui y croient. Cela existe donc d'une certaine façon, avait répliqué la joueuse de Quidditch.

Hermione n'avait rien eu à répondre à ça.

Cette semaine-là, Harry visualisa l'arrivée en cheminée qui se trouvait à proximité du haras où travaillait Dorian Zonko. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien invisibles, il fit décoller l'engin. Quand ils eurent dépassé la cime des arbres, une surprise les attendait. Il y avait une quinzaine de chevaux dans les airs, évoluant en une chorégraphie gracieuse. Émerveillés, ils les contemplèrent tournoyer et réaliser des figures aériennes de tout beauté.

- C'est magnifique, chuchota Ginny quand les quadrupèdes redescendirent pour se poser en formation dans un pré en contrebas.

- Je suppose qu'ils donnent des représentations, répondit Harry. On a eu une démonstration du même genre pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Tu ne l'a pas vue ?

- C'était avant mon match, j'étais en train de me concentrer dans les vestiaires. C'est pour voir ça que tu m'as amené ici ?

- Non, dans ce haras vit un présumé assassin.

Ginny eut un petit rire.

- J'ai décidément le mari le plus romantique du monde sorcier. C'est cette affaire qui te rend grognon ces derniers temps ?

- Je suis sur une piste, mais je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne, ni même si elle va aboutir à quelque chose. On a un meurtre et ce qui est sans doute du vol, mais on n'a de preuve formelle contre personne.

- Tu ne peux pas trouver un élément nouveau tous les jours, le raisonna Ginny.

- Oui, c'est normal, je suppose, c'est juste éprouvant pour les nerfs.

- Tiens, regarde, ils recommencent !

Ils regardèrent l'entraînement des chevaux ailé une demi-heure encore avant de s'éloigner pour voler un peu. La région était belle et, quand ils revinrent au Terrier, Harry se sentait plus serein.

**ooOoo**

Il savait qu'il était plus probable que le vol ait lieu la semaine suivante, mais il arriva pourtant à sept heures du matin au QG le lendemain et Pritchard arriva peu après. Un passage au bureau des policiers leur apprit que non seulement Thruston était sur le pied de guerre mais qu'il avait déjà envoyé Radford chez les Moldus. A huit heures et demie, l'agent revint : aucun vol n'avait été à déplorer la veille.

- On ne se décourage pas, insista Prichard. On a encore une vingtaine de personnes sur qui enquêter. Allez, on se revoit tous dans trois jours pour faire le point.

La semaine se traîna. A mesure que la date qu'ils attendaient s'approchait, Harry était de plus en plus rongé par le doute. Il devenait persuadé qu'ils avaient suivi une mauvaise piste, ou que Dorian était bien le coupable mais qu'ils ne le prendraient jamais la main dans le sac. Gagné par le découragement, il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur les enquêtes menées sur les proches et collègues de la victime. Même son entraînement de Quidditch du vendredi soir ne parvint pas à lui redonner le moral.

Peut-être appelé à la rescousse par Ginny qui était retenue à Holyhead, Ron débarqua le samedi matin au square Grimmaurd et traîna Harry au Terrier en prétextant qu'il avait promis à ses parents de degnommer leur jardin et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire tout seul. Aux prises avec un gnome barbu et vindicatif, Harry en oublia rapidement tous ses soucis. Le lendemain, Ginny jouait dans un match amical; Ce fut très animé et Harry se rendit compte, après-coup, qu'il avait passé un excellent moment.

Il se réveilla le lendemain dès six heures du matin et ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Il se leva et arriva à sept heures moins le quart au QG. Il prit un café avec Patrick Alderton, le partenaire d'Owen, qui était de garde. Ce dernier avait un fils de l'âge de Teddy qui était dans la classe de ce dernier dans la petite école pour jeune sorcier. Les deux garçonnets avaient six ans et apprenaient à lire et à écrire depuis la rentrée précédente, six mois plus tôt. Les deux Aurors étaient tous deux ravis de constater que les enfants savaient déjà déchiffrer les textes simples et avaient appris à tracer toutes leurs lettres.

Pritchard arriva une heure après Harry et ils se rendirent au service de la Police magique. Le brigadier avait renoncé à faire semblant de travailler : il avait métamorphosé des plumes en fléchettes et trouait le mur derrière son bureau. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, ils improvisèrent un tournoi dont l'enjeu était une tournée de Bièraubeure.

Quand Radford arriva en trombe dans la pièce, ils lâchèrent leurs projectiles et se précipitèrent vers lui :

- Un nouveau vol a été signalé à la police hier soir. £ 2 500 ont disparu de l'hippodrome de Cheltenham, haleta l'agent.

Harry sortit sa montre de sa poche. Gringotts ouvrait dans dix minutes. Il n'y eut aucun autre échange entre eux. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Harry métamorphosa le visage de Thruston puis le sien pendant que Pritchard en faisait autant de son côté. Ils avaient dans leurs aumônières tout ce dont ils risquaient d'avoir besoin. D'un pas vif, ils descendirent dans l'Atrium et utilisèrent une cheminée pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les portes massives de l'établissement bancaire étaient en train de s'ouvrir quand ils parvinrent à destination. Ils se placèrent non loin, feignant d'être des artisans venus pour affaires et profitant de leur rencontre pour discuter un

- Qui nous raconte son week-end pour faire plus vrai ? demanda Pritchard.

- Je suis allé au haras de Broadstone il y a une semaine et j'ai vu les chevaux à l'entraînement. C'est magnifique, rapporta Harry qui n'arrivait pas à parler d'autre chose que de son suspect.

- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Zonko, grogna son partenaire.

- J'étais désillusionné, le rassura Harry. D'ailleurs, comme ma femme était avec moi, je pouvais toujours prétendre qu'on se promenait en amoureux.

- A je ne sais combien de kilomètres de chez toi ?

- Mais on le fait vraiment, argumenta Harry. On transplane pour aller d'un endroit à l'autre et on fait une ballade... en balai.

- J'ai rien entendu, prétendit Pritchard, rappelant à Harry que les promenades en balais au-dessus de la campagne moldue n'étaient pas vraiment appréciées par le ministère de la Magie.

L'utilisation d'un engin moldu enchanté l'était encore moins et Harry se félicita d'avoir légèrement travesti la vérité. Ils eurent encore le temps de parler du temps qu'il faisait et qui était doux pour la saison, de l'augmentation du prix de la Bièraubeurre et du dernier concert des Bizarr's Sisters qui avait faillit tourner à la catastrophe au moment où les sortilèges anti-moldu lancés sur le lieu de la prestation avaient lâché, quand Pritchard s'exclama à voix basse :

- Le voilà !

Les autres se gardèrent bien de se retourner. Harry regarda sa montre et tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la banque, comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte que le temps avait passé et qu'il était temps de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venus.

Il était tôt et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le grand vestibule. Ils attendirent que le vétérimage sorte une bourse pour intervenir :

- Bureau des Aurors, dit doucement Pritchard en attrapant le coude pour qu'il ne se sauve pas.

Thurston rafla la bourse qui venait d'être déposée sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit pour vérifier son contenu, faisant glapir d'indignation le gobelin qui se trouvait derrière le guichet. Quand le brigadier hocha la tête, signe que c'était bien de l'argent moldu qui avait été saisi, Harry empoigna l'autre bras du suspect.

Le caissier qui s'apprêtait à recevoir les livres s'insurgea :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'interrompre une transaction financière. Faites sortir ces sorciers ! cria-t-il à deux gobelins qui s'étaient avancés en entendant les éclats de voix.

Les Aurors et le policier se replièrent docilement mais en entraînant Dorian Zonko qui, livide, n'opposait aucune résistance.

- Ils emportent de l'argent ! protesta encore le guichetier.

- Il n'était pas encore déposé, opposa le brigadier en glissant la bourse dans sa poche.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, plus rapidement qu'ils n'étaient entrés. Sans perdre de temps, ils transplanèrent dans l'aire réservée à cet effet de l'atrium du ministère.

**ooOoo**

Ils conduisirent leur prisonnier dans une salle d'interrogatoire, après l'avoir allégé de sa baguette. L'homme reconnut sans peine avoir cambriolé un lieu moldu en vue de renflouer son compte en banque.

- A qui devez-vous de l'argent ? demanda Pritchard.

- J'ai perdu un pari.

- Quel genre de pari ?

Silence.

- Course de chevaux ? proposa le brigadier. Course illégale de chevaux ?

Lentement, le vétérimage hocha la tête.

- J'aime les chevaux, expliqua-t-il. J'aime les voir voler ou courir. Quand un des employés du haras où je travaille m'a proposé de voir une course, je n'y ai pas vu de mal. Cela fait faire de l'exercice aux bêtes, après tout. Et puis je m'y connais bien et, quand on faisait des petits paris avec les autres spectateurs, je devinais toujours celui qui allait gagner. C'était amusant et sans conséquence.

Il soupira et observa ses mains sans continuer.

- Et puis un jour quelqu'un a proposé de parier sérieusement, continua pour lui brigadier. Des petites sommes pour commencer, mais quand on rejoue ses gains, cela commence à faire.

- Exactement, avoua Zonko. Je vois que vous connaissez la combine. J'ai vraiment été un crétin sur ce coup-là. Les mises ont monté doucement, jusqu'au moment où la bête sur laquelle j'avais misé est tombée. Et là, j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais perdu.

- Combien ? demanda Thruston prenant la main car on se trouvait encore dans la compétence de la police magique.

- Trois mille gallions. J'avais signé sans regarder le ticket de pari. Pour moi c'était sans conséquences, vu que je n'avais en tête que les 25 gallions de ma mise initiale. Mais d'une course à l'autre, on arrivait à cette somme. Le type à qui je devais les trois lingots m'a dit que c'était pas un problème, je pouvais payer en plusieurs mois. Moi, ça m'arrangeait, sur le coup. Et là, il m'a fait signer une reconnaissance de dettes.

- Avec un taux d'intérêt prohibitif, compléta le brigadier.

- C'est ça. L'arnaque classique, je suppose. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser, car sinon il me demandait tout d'un coup, et je ne pouvais pas payer. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à lui devoir cinq mille gallions, payables en six mois.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas refusé ? le questionna le brigadier. La course n'était pas légale, il ne pouvait pas vous poursuivre en justice.

- J'avais donné ma parole ! dit Dorian d'un ton choqué.

- Donc vous avez préféré vous endetter au-delà de vos possibilités de remboursement.

- Je pensais que mon père pourrait m'aider. Mais j'avais sous-estimé son aversion pour tout ce qui est jeu et pari. Il m'a dit de me débrouiller tout seul et que cela me serve de leçon.

- Donc, vous avez dû trouver une autre solution, le guida Thruston.

- Je pensais faire un emprunt à la banque Gringotts, raconta Dorian. J'y suis allé et j'ai demandé au guichet un rendez-vous pour un prêt. Le gobelin est sorti transmettre ma demande, mais quand il est revenu, il m'a indiqué que cela ne serait pas possible, vu l'état de mon compte. Faut dire que j'avais déjà fait un premier versement et toutes mes économies y étaient passées. Là, j'ai complètement paniqué.

Dorian inspira profondément et continua.

-Au début, quand il m'a dit que je pouvais donner de l'argent moldu, que le taux de change était avantageux, j'ai juste pensé à prendre l'argent sur le compte de ma mère.

- Mais cela n'a pas suffit, comprit le brigadier.

- Mon père avait prévu le coup et m'avait retiré ma procuration sur ce compte, confirma Zonko fils. Je pense qu'il avait peur que ma mère me donne la permission de piocher dedans. J'ai encore tenu un mois mais, comme j'étais en découvert, j'ai été convoqué à la banque. J'ai eu affaire au même gobelin et il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je remette rapidement de l'argent. Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible et il m'a rétorqué qu'un bon sorcier ne devait pas avoir de mal à trouver de l'argent moldu.

Dorian pencha la tête, comme s'il ne supportait plus le poids des trois regards qui pesaient sur lui :

- Il faut que vous compreniez dans quel état d'esprit j'étais. J'étais aux abois, j'en voulais terriblement à mon père parce que, pour honorer ses principes, j'avais accepté une dette que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de payer et que, toujours au nom de ces principes, il avait refusé de m'aider. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pensé que le vol serait moins grave si je prenais l'argent chez des personnes aussi pourries que celles qui m'avaient mises dans ce pétrin.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez pensé à dépouiller les champs de course ? explicita Thruston.

- Oui, c'est ça, fit Dorian d'un ton piteux. Je sais que c'est de l'hypocrisie, mais cela m'a permis de trouver le courage d'agir.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout volé en une seule opération pour vous débarrasser de cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute ? demanda Pritchard.

- C'est le gobelin qui n'a pas voulu. Il m'a dit que s'il changeait plus de l'équivalent de cinq cents gallions à la fois, il y aurait une enquête. Je ne sais pas si c'était vrai, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Alors, j'ai fait comme il m'a dit.

- Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas pris la totalité de la somme chez les moldus pour le déposer par tranche à la banque, ensuite ? s'enquit Harry.

- D'abord, je ne voulais pas garder chez moi une si grosse somme. Ensuite, je pensais moins immoral de ne pas tout prendre à la même personne.

- C'est pour cela que vous avez changé de lieu à chaque fois ?

- Oui, la morale du voleur. Ça doit vous faire rire, non ?

Personne dans la salle n'avait le cœur à ça. L'interrogatoire était loin d'être terminé. Pritchard reprit :

- Donc vous reconnaissez avoir participé à une course illégale de chevaux. D'avoir parié sur cette course. D'avoir commis des cambriolages dans des lieux moldus en utilisant la magie pour rembourser vos dettes.

- Je le reconnais.

- Bien. Maintenant, vous allez nous dire pourquoi vous avez éliminé Devlin Withehorn, demanda l'Auror.

Dorian Zonko blêmit encore davantage et sembla se tasser sur sa chaise.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans ce bâtiment, chuchota-t-il tellement bas que les trois autres durent se pencher pour l'entendre. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça sinon. Je vous le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, je vous le jure sur ma magie, je ne l'ai pas voulu. J'en ai été malade, quand je l'ai appris.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air si malade, quand nous sommes allés vous voir, il y a trois semaines, remarqua Pritchard d'une voix sévère.

- Mon père m'avait prévenu de votre venue. J'ai pris une bonne lampée de ce qu'on donne aux chevaux quand ils sont trop nerveux, une potion de tranquillité. Quand je vous ai entendus arriver, j'ai fait semblant de m'occuper d'Icare pour me donner contenance, mais j'ai vite dû m'asseoir, car je ne tenais plus debout.

- Whitehorn avait compris ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? se fit confirmer Pritchard.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il savait exactement. Je pense qu'il m'a vu plusieurs fois changer de l'argent et il s'est demandé pourquoi. Il a interrogé Ramock, le gobelin avec qui je faisais affaire, et ce dernier m'a conseillé de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus le temps de s'occuper de nous. Je n'avais plus que deux mois à tenir avant d'en avoir terminé avec cette histoire quand il m'en a parlé. J'ai réfléchi à la façon de détourner son attention de moi. J'ai mis plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir une idée.

Dorian Zonko se passa la main sur le visage avant de continuer :

- Whitehorn était déjà occupé par l'élection, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Je me suis dit que si, en plus, il devait régler un problème avec sa fabrique, il n'aurait plus le temps de se poser des questions sur moi. Trois semaines après que Ramock m'ait demandé d'agir, je suis allé à son atelier en utilisant des cheminées publiques. Je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait plus personne à sept heures du soir. D'ailleurs, ce bâtiment était éteint, contrairement à ceux qui étaient à côté. J'ai touché le toit avec deux sorts de CasseBois et tout s'est écroulé. Je me suis dépêché de rentrer chez moi.

- Vous avez frappé au hasard ? demanda Harry.

-Non, quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, mon père avait tenu à ce que je travaille, pour gagner mon argent de poche, avant que je commence mon apprentissage auprès d'un vétérimage. J'ai été tout l'été dans une entreprise de menuiserie et j'ai appris quels sont les points de force d'une construction. Vous comprenez, je ne voulais pas que l'atelier s'écroule plus tard, quand quelqu'un entrerait dedans...

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, le silence de la pièce seulement troublé par le grattement de la plume de Vérité conforme qui prenait note de tout ce qui se disait.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venus nous voir tout de suite ? demanda Pritchard. Quand vous avez compris qu'un homme était mort.

- Je n'ai pas pu. Je suis resté deux jours couché quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. J'ai dit au travail que j'étais malade et mon patron m'a fait remplacer. Quand je me suis levé, j'y ai pensé, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Il réfléchit deux secondes et reconnut :

- J'ai été lâche.

Pritchard allait poser une autre question quand on toqua à la porte et Faucett apparut. Il alla vers l'Auror senior et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Vois ça avec Potter, lui répondit Pritchard.

Sur un signe de son commandant, Harry se leva et le suivit dehors. Une fois la porte refermée, Faucett indiqua :

- J'ai Herakles Zonko dans mon bureau qui veut savoir pourquoi on a arrêté son fils.

Harry fit un bref résumé des épisodes précédents.

- D'accord. J'aimerai que tu viennes le lui expliquer toi-même.

- Mais pourquoi, moi ? demanda Harry qui sentit son courage faiblir à l'idée d'affronter l'homme qui lui avait fait une si forte impression.

- C'est ton enquête, lui rappela son chef.

Le vieux Zonko attendait debout, comme pour montrer sa détermination de ne pas laisser les Aurors s'en prendre à sa famille.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, commença civilement Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Zonko d'un ton dur sans perdre son temps en politesse.

Harry ne jugea pas utile de noyer le strangulot :

- Nous avons dû arrêter votre fils Dorian pour son implication dans la mort de Devlin Whitehorn.

- C'est impossible, mon fils n'est pas un meurtrier, opposa Herakles d'un ton sans réplique.

- Ce n'était pas un homicide volontaire, concéda Harry, mais il n'en est pas moins responsable.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Cela ne se peut pas, s'obstina l'indomptable père.

Sur un signe de son chef, Harry expliqua une fois de plus les actes et motivations de Dorian. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, l'expression du patriarche se faisait plus figée et ses yeux semblaient s'enfoncer dans ses orbites. Quand Harry conclut, l'homme vacilla sur ses jambes. Harry fit un pas en avant pour avancer une chaise, mais Zonko l'arrêta du regard.

- Vous avez fait votre devoir, finit-il par prononcer d'une voix brisée. Maintenant, c'est à moi de faire le mien.

Il sortit d'un pas lourd.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**09/05/2009 **: Voilà, nous avons déterminé qui était le coupable. Le chapitre suivant s'attachera à traiter des conséquences de toute cette histoire. Ça s'appelle **Laisser faire les spécialistes**.

Le système de réponse à commentaire a été revu et je m'y perd un peu. Du coup, je en serais pas étonnée que certains d'entre vous aient reçu deux réponses et d'autres aient été oubliés... Sinon, **Erylis **tu n'as pas permis qu'on t'envoie de message privé, du coup j'ai pas pu répondre à ton commentaire. Je l'ai mis sur le forum ci-dessous.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	20. XX : Laisser faire les spécialistes

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XX : Laisser faire les spécialistes  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 5 avril au 21 mai 2004

* * *

Quand Harry revint dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Pritchard et Thruston récupéraient des précisions supplémentaires : lieu où se déroulaient les courses clandestines, identité de l'organisateur des paris, sommes exactes dérobées etc. Il était quatorze heures passées quand ils enfermèrent Dorian Zonko dans une cellule du ministère et qu'ils retournèrent au service de la police magique pour mettre en place diverses opérations en vue d'exploiter tous les renseignements qu'ils venaient de récupérer.

Il fallut ensuite écrire le rapport préliminaire dont Faucett aurait besoin pour répondre aux questions qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui poser. La victime était connue, le père du meurtrier ne l'était pas moins, cela serait sans doute largement commenté par la presse.

Quand Harry reçut la permission de rentrer chez lui, il était épuisé, tant physiquement que moralement. Il s'effondra sur son canapé et se versa un fond bien tassé de Whisky pur-feu. Ginny vint rapidement le rejoindre.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez attrapé le meurtrier, commença-t-elle d'une voix excitée. Bravo, mon chéri !

- Meurtrier est beaucoup dire. Il n'a même pas fait exprès, cet imbécile ! ragea Harry.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il traquait l'auteur d'un homicide et il se retrouvait avec un maladroit ! Ginny le considéra un moment et dit d'une voix ironique :

- Merlin, si les assassins ne sont plus assoiffés de sang, où va le monde !

Harry la regarda d'abord agacé par la critique, puis reconnut la justesse du raisonnement :

- Je suppose que je devrais me réjouir, convint-il. C'est juste que...

Il dut s'interrompre, le temps de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments :

- Quand j'ai expliqué aux vieux Zonko ce qui s'était passé, j'ai eu l'impression de l'assassiner. Et j'en veux à son fils d'avoir été assez crétin pour faire autant de mal à un vieil homme malade.

- Oui, c'est ça aussi, la famille, dit Ginny songeuse.

Ils entendirent des pas énergiques dans le vestibule et Bill entra dans la pièce.

- Tu veux connaître les dernières nouvelles de chez Gringotts ? demanda-t-il sans préambule à Harry.

- Si tu veux m'apprendre que les Aurors ont procédé à une arrestation ce matin, je suis déjà au courant, merci.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Juste une Bièraubeurre, merci, répondit-il au signe que lui faisait sa sœur.

- Je t'écoute, lui fit Harry.

- Les gobelins sont des créatures consciencieuses. Quand ils ont vu un de leur client se faire arrêter, ils ont immédiatement passé son compte au peigne fin. Et devine ce qu'ils ont découvert !

- Qu'ils recelaient de l'argent volé ? Il était temps, s'exclama Harry.

- Ça, ils s'en fichent. Tu peux vendre de la poudre de lutin ou assassiner ta vielle tante pour hériter, pour eux un gallion c'est un gallion.

- Tiens, ça me donne des idées pour la tante Muriel, remarqua Ginny. Depuis le temps qu'on attend son diadème et qu'on n'a que des remarques désagréables à la place...

- Alors, qu'ont découvert tes patrons ? recentra Harry.

- Qu'il y avait quatre jours entre la remise de l'argent moldu et le crédit des gallions correspondant sur le compte de Zonko.

- Ce n'est pas normal ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, c'est deux jours normalement.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? s'enquit Harry.

- Que le gobelin qui encaissait l'argent le gardait deux jours pour lui

- Qu'est ce qu'il en faisait ?

- Ce que fait la banque dans les deux jours de délai normaux : faire fructifier l'argent. Il devait avoir une combine qui demande de bloquer une certaine somme pendant quarante-huit heures. Les procédures financières gobelines sont très complexes, Harry, crois-moi sur parole.

- Mais tu ne l'avais pas remarqué quand tu as regardé ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, les dates sur le registre étaient postdatées. Le décalage ne pouvait se voir qu'en comparant les mentions avec d'autres documents auxquels je n'ai pas accès.

- Et c'est si grave, ce décalage de dates ? demanda Ginny.

- Il est absolument interdit de faire ce genre d'opération dans son coin. Seule la banque a le droit de s'enrichir de cette façon. Une partie des bénéfices qui en découlent est reversée sous forme de prime à tous les employés - gobelins, je le précise. Se débrouiller pour avoir une plus grande part de gâteau est parfaitement prohibé. C'est même considéré comme immoral. On vole les clients, on vole les humains, mais les gobelins sont réglos entre eux. Tout ça pour dire qu'un certain Ramock, préposé au guichet des devises, a été traîné dans le bureau du grand patron et y était encore quand je suis parti. Très mauvais signe pour lui.

- Ah, il y a un élément qui est plus clair ! s'exclama Harry. Zonko nous a raconté qu'il était allé à la banque pour obtenir un prêt et que le fameux Ramock lui a dit qu'il était refusé. Ensuite, il l'a incité à verser de l'argent moldu, en prétendant que le taux de change était avantageux. Avec mes collègues, on se demandait ce qui avait poussé la banque à refuser un prêt à un membre d'une famille aussi aisée.

- Je ne vois aucune raison d'agir ainsi, confirma Bill.

- Bon sang ! fit Harry d'une voix dégoûtée. Je suis certain que ce Ramock n'a pas transmis la demande et qu'il l'a refusée de son propre chef pour le pousser à verser du liquide moldu. Vous vous rendez compte que si Zonko avait obtenu son prêt, Whitehorn serait toujours vivant !

Dans le silence écœuré qui s'ensuivit, Ron et George débarquèrent à leur tour :

- C'est vrai que c'est le fils de Zonko qui a fait le coup ? claironna Ron en entrant dans le salon.

- Ouais, répondit Harry.

- C'est vrai que c'est toi qui l'as arrêté ? demanda George.

- J'étais pas tout seul.

- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? interrogea Ron.

Harry fit un résumé de ce qu'il avait appris dans la journée pendant que Ginny faisait tourner les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

- Quel gâchis, grogna Ron. On a faillit avoir un excellent maître de guilde et, à cause de cette histoire, on va garder ce vieux croûton de Flamel.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas mêlé à ça ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Cette famille nous porte la poisse, décréta Ron. Tu te rappelles, Harry, en première année on a perdu la coupe de Quidditch à cause de son ancêtre Nicolas. C'est bien des Français, tiens ! Toujours à nous attirer des ennuis, ces mangeurs de grenouilles.

- Ah oui ? feignit de s'étonner Bill.

- Ouais, bon, battit en retraite Ron. En attendant, son descendant sévit toujours. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à lui reprocher ? Il faisait quoi, pendant la guerre ?

- J'en sais rien. Par contre, il est loin d'être blanc comme neige. La police magique pense qu'il ne suit pas les règles d'attribution normales des contrats et reçoit même des dessous de table pour désigner les entreprises.

- C'est vrai ? Vous ne pourriez pas le rendre public ?

- Je ne pense pas, regretta Harry. Comme personne ne veut parler, ils n'ont pas assez de preuves pour le coincer.

- Tu ne peux pas me donner des détails, au moins ? On pourrait l'interpeller en séance là-dessus.

- Ron, si tu n'as pas de preuve, il pourrait t'attaquer pour diffamation, le prévint George.

- Mais il faut bien mettre les autres au courant.

- Tu te rappelles de Capper, qui a fait faillite l'année dernière ? demanda George à son frère.

- Bien sûr !

- Il avait essayé de protester quand la rénovation du hameau de Tinworth a été attribuée à Yodel. D'après Ridgebit, le gérant de la Brocante Magique, on l'aurait fait plonger par mesure de rétorsion. Alors avant de lancer des accusations, pense à notre affaire, petit frère.

- Mais il ne me fait pas peur ! Et puis ce ne sont que des on-dit. Capper ne m'a jamais paru très compétent.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Flamel a beaucoup d'alliés, le raisonna George. Et tous ceux qui ont craché au bassinet n'ont pas intérêt à ce qu'on remue trop la boue. Quant aux autres, ils ne te suivront pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de tremper dans un scandale qui salirait la réputation de la guilde.

- Alors on ferme sa gueule et on le laisse continuer ? s'indigna Ron.

- Tant qu'on a autant à perdre et si peu d'éléments pour assurer notre coup, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.

La meilleure façon de procéder parut soudain lumineuse à Harry. Il se mit à rire doucement.

- Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? lui demanda Ron avec humeur.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de preuves pour être crédible !

- Présente-le-moi ! demanda Ron.

- Tu la connais, sourit Harry.

Les quatre têtes rousses qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se creusèrent la cervelle pour deviner le nom de la perle rare :

- Rita Steeker, comprit soudain Ron. Ça lui ferait un article du tonnerre !

- Exactement. Je suis certain qu'elle trouvera assez de vérité et d'inventions pour ruiner durablement la réputation de Flamel. Faut laisser faire les spécialistes, mon vieux.

- Et tu crois qu'elle accepterait de le faire sachant que ça nous rend service ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Je vais demander à mon patron de lui en toucher deux mots, proposa Harry. Ils ont passé un marché. Elle ne pourra pas refuser.

- Harry, tu es presqu'aussi génial qu'Hermione, déclara solennellement Ron les yeux brillants.

Harry savoura la force de cet hommage.

**ooOoo**

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Harry comprit l'étendue de l'arrestation qu'ils avaient opérée. Entre la cheminée de l'atrium et l'ascenseur toutes les personnes qu'il croisa ne parlaient que de ça, la Gazette à la main. _'L'enquête tourne à la farce : Dorian Zonko attrapé_ !' titrait le quotidien. '_L'héritier des Farces et Attrapes n'a plus le cœur à rire_', précisait le numéro spécial de Sorcier Magazine tandis que le Chicaneur s'interrogeait : '_Les cisburines télépathes peuvent-elles pousser au meurtre ?_'. En tendant l'oreille, Harry entendit plusieurs version différentes expliquant le crime : rivalité amoureuse, volonté de la famille Zonko de racheter à bas prix la fabrique de balais, accord avec Flamel pour que ce dernier n'ait plus de rival. Harry constata avec satisfaction que rien de ce que leur enquête avait mis à jour n'avait filtré.

Quand il parvint au QG, Pritchard lui fit signe :

- Inutile de retirer ta cape. On doit aller rendre officiellement compte du résultat de notre enquête à la famille Whitehorn. Tu as lu ce qui se raconte dessus ?

- Tout et n'importe quoi, confirma Harry.

- Justement. C'est pas plus mal tant que l'enquête n'est pas complètement bouclée, mais le commandant estime que nous devons la vérité à la famille. Par contre, on ne révèle rien des courses illégales tant que Thruston n'a pas mis la main sur tous ceux qui ont trempé là-dedans. Pas un mot sur les vols chez les Moldus non plus. Inutile de donner l'idée à ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore eue.

Harry réalisa que la meilleure connaissance par les sorciers du monde moldu rendrait ce genre de délit plus courant qu'auparavant. Il se promit d'en parler avec Kingsley à la première occasion.

Harry et son partenaire transplanèrent dans la cour de la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus. Ils constatèrent avec étonnement que non seulement les ruines de l'atelier avaient été complètement déblayées, mais que la structure d'un nouveau bâtiment se dressait déjà en remplacement. Harry eut même l'impression que la nouvelle bâtisse était plus étendue que celle qui l'avait précédée.

Bert Ketteridge vint à leur rencontre, le visage méfiant.

- Nous aimerions parler à Mrs Whitehorn et Monsieur Quentin, exposa Pritchard.

L'employé les mena dans le bureau de la veuve tout en leur jetant des regards nerveux et alla chercher Quentin. Après les salutations d'usage, l'Auror senior leur confirma officiellement l'arrestation de Dorian Zonko.

- Pour être francs, nous le savons depuis hier matin, indiqua Quentin. Herakles Zonko lui-même est venu nous l'apprendre et nous en a expliqué les raisons. Selon lui, son fils ignorait que mon père était dans l'atelier.

- C'est ce qu'il a affirmé, admit Pritchard.

- Il a prétendu qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière dans le bâtiment, précisa Harry. Est-ce possible à votre avis ?

La mère et le fils se regardèrent.

- C'est vrai que Devlin restait régulièrement dans le noir, le soir, pour sentir les odeurs de bois, répondit Mrs Zonko. Il affirmait que cela lui permettait de repérer les lots infestés de termites. D'ailleurs, aucun de nos balais n'a eu ce genre de problème.

Elle secoua la tête avec accablement à l'idée que ce détail s'était encore ajouté à tous les éléments qui avaient inexorablement mené au décès de son mari. Son fils lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec douceur et se tourna vers les enquêteurs :

- Je vous dois des excuses, fit-il d'une voix contrite. Je vous ai parlé grossièrement, pensant que votre enquête ne servait à rien. Or c'est vous qui aviez raison de suspecter autre chose qu'un tragique accident. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- Ce n'était que notre travail et nous comprenons aisément que cela vous ait bouleversé, assura Pritchard. N'en parlons plus. Mais vous dites que Monsieur Zonko est venu hier. S'il vous importune, nous pouvons demander qu'une interdiction de se rendre ici ou chez vous soit prononcée à son encontre par le Magenmagot.

- Non, n'en faites rien, protesta Mrs Whitehorn. Il a été très correct et s'est excusé au nom de sa famille. Il a également proposé de nous indemniser complètement pour les dégâts matériels et nous a assuré qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que l'entreprise puisse continuer. C'est un homme de bien. Mon mari l'appréciait beaucoup. Tout ceci est très triste pour lui, aussi.

- Je vous laisse en juger. Nous reviendrons vers vous quand l'enquête sera close et que tous les éléments pourront être rendus publics. Dans l'intervalle, nous vous remercions de garder les détails de l'enquête pour vous. Nous avons encore des arrestations à effectuer.

-Vous pouvez compter sur notre silence, affirma la veuve. Nous avons bien assez fait la une des journaux ces derniers temps.

**ooOoo**

Quand ils revinrent au ministère, Harry se rendit dans le bureau de son commandant.

- Oui, Potter ? l'accueillit Faucett.

- Tu as lu les conclusions à propos d'Aurelian Flamel ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus intéressé. Dessous de table, c'est ça ?

- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais qu'on donne l'info à Rita Skeeter. Elle pourrait débloquer la situation et permettre à la police magique d'avancer un peu sur le dossier.

Faucett le fixa un moment avant de répondre :

- Tu veux ça avant les élections de la Guilde, hein ?

- C'est l'idée, convint Harry.

- Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ? Cela aura des répercussions politiques graves.

- Je pense qu'il est juste de faire notre possible pour qu'un homme malhonnête ne reste pas à la tête de la guilde la plus importante, soutint Harry.

- Bien, fais-moi une note de ce que tu veux lui faire parvenir comme informations. Je la lui enverrai.

- Merci, commandant.

- Attends d'en mesurer les conséquences avant de me remercier, lui répliqua Faucett d'un ton qui mit Harry légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le jeune Auror se rendit dans le service de la police magique pour voir le brigadier Thruston. Ce dernier était à son bureau, l'air assez occupé. Harry lui fit un compte-rendu rapide de sa visite aux Whitehorn.

- Bien, bien, répondit le brigadier. Moi, je travaille sur les courses clandestines et cela me ferait plaisir de coincer le bookmaker.

- Pour la banque, le gobelin qui récupérait l'argent moldu y gagnait, lui aussi. Ses congénères n'ont pas apprécié et ils s'en occupent. Au fait, qui est-ce qui va rendre l'argent aux moldus ?

- J'ai envoyé une note au service des Excuses moldues. Ils devraient s'en occuper. Il y a un fond prévu pour ce genre de cas.

Harry sentit qu'il dérangeait :

- Bien, je vous laisse travailler. Si vous n'en avez pas besoin, je voudrais relire votre dossier sur Flamel.

- Demandez à Radford, il vous le donnera. Oui, j'arrive ! fit-il en direction d'un de ses subordonnés.

Harry le remercia et alla récupérer son dossier. De retour dans son service, il dut aider Pritchard à rédiger le rapport final et numéroter tous les procès-verbaux relatifs à l'affaire. Quand son partenaire partit en fin de journée, il alla passer un coup de cheminée chez lui pour faire savoir qu'il rentrerait tard et il entreprit de relire le dossier Flamel pour constituer la note à faire passer à Rita. Quand il arriva chez lui à minuit passé, il se sentait épuisé mais satisfait.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants, l'affaire suivit son cours. Ils réinterrogèrent le prévenu, pour se faire préciser certains points et vérifier que toutes ses déclarations étaient cohérentes. Dorian Zonko était maintenant assisté d'un avocat envoyé par Herakles mais ce dernier n'intervenait pas beaucoup, Dorian trouvant manifestement un certain soulagement à aider les forces de l'ordre dans leurs recherches et n'essayait pas de cacher quoi que ce soit de ses propres turpitudes.

Il avait cependant beaucoup de difficulté à répondre quand les questions concernaient sa victime, comme si son esprit se refusait à admettre son meurtre. Mais, pâle et en sueur, il se forçait à admettre sa responsabilité sans se cacher derrière de fausses excuses. Harry y reconnut là l'influence de son père.

Il fallut attendre trois semaines pour que Thruston mette la main sur le créancier de Dorian. Ce dernier avait révélé tout ce qu'il savait à son égard, mais l'escroc ne lui avait pas donné son vrai nom et il avait fallut que l'enquête aboutisse pour enfin l'arrêter. La presse parla du démantèlement de courses illégales de chevaux ailés et des paris abusifs qui s'étaient organisés autour, mais sans lier l'affaire au meurtre de Devlin Whitehorn. Cela ne deviendrait public que le jour du procès.

Du coup, les hypothèses les plus folles continuaient à courir sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Dorian au crime mais c'était le moindre des soucis du ministère. Un article laissa même entendre qu'un commerçant qui proposait à sa clientèle des '_produits inutiles, nuisibles voire dangereux et ravalant ses utilisateurs au rang de gamins mal élevés_' ne pouvait qu'engendrer un enfant n'ayant aucun sens des responsabilités.

Cela donna à toute la famille Weasley l'occasion d'entendre Molly, furieuse, développer tout un plaidoyer sur l'utilité publique des farces et attrapes. Quand elle eut terminé, George se pencha vers Harry et lui souffla :

- C'est peut-être le moment de lui révéler que c'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu ouvrir la boutique !

**ooOoo**

Harry se rappela qu'il avait prévu d'aller voir Kingsley Shacklebolt pour lui parler de l'accroissement probable des infractions à l'encontre des Moldus si les sorciers étaient poussés à mieux connaître le monde non-magique. Dès qu'il put prendre un moment, il se rendit à son bureau. C'était toujours Mandy Brocklehurst, la voisine de Ron et Hermione, qui assurait son secrétariat :

- Bonjour Mandy, dit Harry. Pourrais-je voir Mr Shacklebolt, quand il aura un moment.

- Bien sûr, Harry. Viens, je vais t'annoncer.

Elle alla frapper à la porte qui se trouvait derrière elle et dit simplement '_Harry Potter_' avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer. Elle avait manifestement des consignes pour ne pas le faire attendre. Le ministre l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, heureux de le voir :

- Tu vas bien Harry ? Assied-toi, je t'en prie.

Harry avait eu des discussions importantes avec tous ceux qui s'étaient succédé au poste de ministre de la Magie, et il songea que Kingsley était de loin son préféré. Il commença sans détour, ne voulant abuser de ses privilèges :

- Tu as lu les rapports concernant la mort de Whitehorn ?

- Quelle tragédie stupide ! commenta succinctement le Ministre.

- T'as vu d'où venait l'argent avec lequel Zonko payait son créancier ?

- Des champs de course moldus. Ce garçon a une certaine éthique, dans un sens.

- Tu crois que des vols sorciers chez les Moldus, ça arrive souvent ?

- Régulièrement, oui, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à tout ce qui est volé par les Moldus eux-mêmes.

- J'ai bien peur que ce genre de criminalité n'augmente, avoua Harry.

- Plusieurs pistes ont été explorées pour lutter contre cela, lui affirma le ministre.

Harry se sentit rassuré. Rassuré et curieux. Kingsley lui sourit et continua :

- Pour commencer, je pense faire évoluer le service des usages abusifs de la magie et y faire travailler des enquêteurs.

- C'est là que travaille Mafalda Hopkirk ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas un très bon souvenir des courriers qu'elle lui envoyait.

- Elle restera cantonnée aux incidents mineurs. Nous allons recruter des sorciers connaissant bien le monde moldu et ayant travaillé à la police magique.

Harry songea à l'agent Radford qui avait tout à fait le profil.

- Il nous faut également avoir des contacts de l'autre côté de la barrière, continua Kingsley. Nous sommes en train d'établir une liste de parents de sorciers travaillant dans la police moldue. Cela nous éviterait de lever le Secret plus qu'il n'est nécessaire. Ils pourront nous faciliter la tâche en nous faisant parvenir les comptes-rendus d'enquête. J'ai aussi été voir une ou deux fois le Premier Ministre pour voir avec lui comment repérer automatiquement les délits qui pourraient avoir été commis par des sorciers. Nous sommes en train d'établir des critères permettant à leur informatique de signaler les cas possibles.

- C'est le ministre dont tu avais été garde du corps pendant la guerre ? s'enquit Harry.

- Non, son successeur. Mais contrairement à la coutume qui voulait que nous débarquions ex-nihilo à Down Street, j'ai demandé à celui que je connaissais déjà de préparer le terrain et c'est lui qui m'a présenté. Du coup, nous sommes partis sur de meilleures bases. Le fait que je connaisse la façon de travailler de leurs ministères et que je sois conscient de leurs impératifs aide aussi.

- Je vois que je me suis inquiété pour rien, remarqua Harry. Tout est prévu.

- On ne s'inquiète de trop et toutes les idées sont les bienvenues, lui assura Kinglsey. N'hésite pas à passer me voir si tu as un souci. Je serai toujours ravi d'en parler avec toi.

- Justement, j'ai pensé à autre chose, en profita Harry. Si tu as lu le rapport, tu as remarqué que la conduite d'un gobelin a largement contribué à l'aggravation de cette affaire. On ne peut rien faire à ce sujet ? Je pense qu'il nous doit des comptes, à nous aussi.

- Tu fréquentes assez Hermione pour savoir que les Gobelins opposent une fin de non recevoir à toutes nos demandes. Je suis bien conscient que plusieurs de mes services auraient bien besoin d'une meilleure collaboration avec nos uniques banquiers. La police magique et le bureau des Aurors ne sont pas les seuls dans ce cas. Mais toutes nos tentatives de discussion se heurtent à une condition préalable de leur part qui est de leur donner le droit d'acquérir des baguettes magiques. Tu te doutes que si j'accepte ça, je perdrais mon poste dans la semaine. Pour le moment, le dialogue est complètement bloqué.

- Qui s'occupe de ce genre de discussion ? demanda Harry.

- Le bureau des affaires gobelines.

- Ils ont déjà travaillé avec des gobelins ? Je veux dire pour eux, à la banque ?

- Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

- Parce que lorsque moi j'ai fait affaire avec un gobelin, Bill m'a donné des conseils et tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est révélé exact. Alors je pense que ceux qui sont le plus aptes à faire avancer la situation, ce sont les sorciers qui travaillent ou ont travaillé pour eux.

Kingsley regarda Harry, les yeux plissés de concentration :

- Tu devrais passer me voir plus souvent, finit-il par déclarer.

**ooOoo**

Deux semaines plus tard, s'ouvrit le procès de Dorian Zonko, soit environ un mois après son arrestation. Quelques jours plus tôt, Harry avait vu des affiches dans la vitrine d'un magasin de balais indiquant que la compagnie des balais de course Nimbus avait reprit ses livraisons. Visiblement, l'entreprise avait réussi à relancer la fabrication. Harry se demanda dans quelle mesure ils avaient bénéficié de l'aide proposée par Herakles.

Il avait été décidé de ne pas s'appesantir ni sur l'histoire des paris, dont les protagonistes seraient jugés ultérieurement, ni sur le vol chez les moldus qui avait été reconnus sans restriction par l'accusé. Ce serait évoqué pour expliquer les raisons qui avaient poussé Dorian à détruire l'atelier de la compagnie Nimbus mais le représentant du ministère ne poserait aucune question à ce sujet.

De nombreuses personnes s'étaient déplacées pour assister au procès de Dorian Zonko. La salle prévue n'était pas très grande et nombreux furent ceux qui durent repartir sans assister au spectacle escompté. Harry et son partenaire, ainsi que le brigadier Thruston, devaient y intervenir en tant que témoins. Ils attendirent d'être convoqués par la Cour dans une petite salle. Quand Harry fut appelé à la barre, il eut une grimace dégoûtée en voyant le public entassé dans les travées. Aux chuchotements excités qui s'élevèrent, il comprit qu'il était le clou du spectacle.

Alors qu'il prenait place devant le juge, il vit qu'au premier rang se tenait toute la famille de l'accusé. Herakles digne et raide, flanqué de sa femme aux yeux rougis. A leurs côtés, se tenait Léandre, qui tenait la main d'une personne qui devait être son épouse.

Le jeune Auror exposa les conclusions de l'enquête. Ce que la Cour cherchait à déterminer, c'était si l'homicide était volontaire ou non. Harry répondit de son mieux aux questions, tâchant d'être le plus neutre possible. Il était, quant à lui, persuadé que l'accusé n'avait pas cherché à tuer Whitehorn, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger.

Il prit place sur un banc quand ce fut à Pritchard de témoigner. Harry trouva que la famille Zonko faisait preuve d'une dignité extraordinaire sous les regards impudiques de leurs concitoyens. Quand tous les témoins furent passés, le représentant du Ministère entreprit de rappeler tous les éléments à charge contre l'accusé. Il n'y avait pas d'élément prouvant sans ambigüité la volonté de tuer mais il souligna la préméditation, la volonté de détourner l'attention de la victime des actes délictueux que cette dernière soupçonnait. Il dépeignit un irresponsable qui n'avait pas hésité à détruire les outils de travail d'un honnête homme pour se préserver et qui, en outre, n'avait pris aucune précaution pour que son action criminelle soit sans danger pour autrui.

La parole fut ensuite donnée à l'avocat de la défense, un certain St-John Bielinski. Ce dernier souligna qu'aucune preuve formelle de la volonté de tuer ne pouvait être opposée à son client et, qu'à défaut de pouvoir prouver l'intention d'homicide, le doute devait lui profiter. Il insista ensuite sur les remords de Dorian, sur le fait qu'il était conscient de l'horreur de son acte et que ce serait un fardeau pour lui toute sa vie. Harry considéra que le vieil Herakles avait procuré un bon défenseur à son fils.

Quand la plaidoirie fut terminée, le président du tribunal se tourna vers l'accusé. Ce dernier était tassé sur son siège, le regard fixé à terre. C'était le fauteuil où lui-même avait dû s'installer pour son audition au début de sa cinquième année d'école. Il remarqua avec soulagement que Dorian n'était pas entravé par les chaînes comme l'avait été les Mangemorts notoires.

- Monsieur Zonko, avez-vous quelque chose à dire au tribunal avant que nous ne nous retirions pour délibérer ? demanda le juge-mage.

L'homme secoua la tête d'un mouvement las.

- Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire, retentit une voix forte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Herakles Zonko qui s'était levé. Le président se tourna vers ses assesseurs pour les consulter et accepta :

- Vous avez la parole.

Dans un profond silence, le père de l'accusé commença son plaidoyer :

- Si en ce jour mon fils est devant vous, c'est que j'ai commis une erreur. Avant toute chose, je demande pardon à la famille de Devlin Whitehorn et à tous ceux que sa mort a plongé dans l'affliction. Mon fils a tué un homme. Mais il reste mon fils. Celui que j'ai tenu dans mes bras quand il était bébé. L'enfant à qui j'ai appris à parler, à lire, à se comporter en société. Je lui ai enseigné à respecter les autres et leur tendre une main secourable quand ils sont dans le besoin. Je lui ai dit de ne pas convoiter leur bien ni de leur faire de mal.

'Malgré cela, mon fils a volé, mon fils a tué. Et je me demande ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'il en arrive là, alors qu'il avait jusque là mené une vie calme et honnête. C'est lui que vous jugez aujourd'hui, mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir fauté. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette tragique affaire. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Quand il est venu me trouver, je lui ai tourné le dos, ne respectant pas moi-même mes principes. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi il avait à ce point besoin d'argent, je n'ai entendu que le mot 'dettes'. Et je l'ai jugé sans chercher à comprendre.

'Dans mon orgueil, je n'ai pas songé qu'il pouvait avoir fait une bêtise, une bêtise qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de payer. J'étais tellement imbu de moi-même et persuadé de lui avoir donné la meilleure éducation qu'il ne m'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il ait pu trébucher. Il a été lâche, il a été faible. Il a utilisé son don magique pour voler ceux qui en sont dépourvus. Il a agi avec une bêtise coupable qui a causé la mort d'un homme bien. Et maintenant, il se retrouve jugé pour meurtre.

'Cependant, je sais qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier. Je sais qu'il a agi sous le coup de la panique. Il s'est retrouvé pris dans un engrenage dont il n'a pas su se défaire. Ce n'est pas un assassin. C'est un accident. Un accident horrible, causé par une faute qu'il a commise et qui doit être punie. Je ne vous demande pas de le déclarer innocent, messieurs et mesdames les juges. Je vous demande de juger ce qu'il a réellement fait. Un acte stupide, malhonnête, brutal. Mais pas un meurtre.

L'homme se tourna vers son fils :

- Dorian...

Pour la première fois depuis que Harry était entré dans le tribunal, l'accusé leva les yeux.

- Dorian, je te demande pardon. Pardon de n'avoir pas su t'écouter. Pardon d'avoir sous-estimé tes difficultés. Je sais que tu as essayé de me parler, je me rappelle chacune des paroles de ma part qui t'ont fait taire. Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait, tu le comprends ? Oui, je sais que tu le comprends. Mais je te promets que quelque soit l'endroit où l'on t'envoie et le temps que tu y restes, ta place sera gardée chez nous. Lorsque tu reviendras, nous serons là. Cette fois-ci, nous ne te laisseront pas tomber. Nous t'aiderons à reconstruire ta vie et à rester dans le droit chemin.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel le père et le fils se dévisagèrent les yeux mouillés. Enfin, Herakles Zonko se tourna vers la Cour :

- Je vous remercie, Mesdames, Messieurs les juges.

Et il se rassit. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au président pour se reprendre et annoncer que la Cour se retirait pour délibérer. Aussitôt les magistrats sortis, le public bruissa de chuchotements excités. Harry détourna les yeux de la famille de l'accusé et son regard tomba sur le banc où se tenait l'épouse de la victime, entourée de ses enfants. Eux aussi tentaient de faire bonne figure.

Il ne fallut que vingt minutes à la Cour pour délibérer avant de rendre son verdict. Dorian Zonko fut condamné à cinq ans de détention à Azkaban. Sa famille parut soulagée que le caractère involontaire de l'homicide ait été pris en compte. Ils ne pouvaient espérer de sentence plus clémente.

Plus loin, Mrs Whitehorn se laissa aller dans les bras de son fils aîné. Ils ne paraissaient pas déçus ni satisfaits du verdict, juste soulagés que ce soit terminé.

**ooOoo**

Les remous provoqués par le retentissant procès étaient à peine calmés que l'enquête de Rita Skeeter sur Aurelian Flamel fut publiée. Elle fit état de dessous de table, mais aussi de chantage, concurrence déloyale, abus de pouvoir et comptabilité du budget du conseil de la Guilde douteuse.

- Ce qui est bien avec elle, c'est qu'avec un tel éventail de choix, il y a forcément un peu de vrai, commenta Hermione.

A son ton, Harry la soupçonna de ne pas entièrement approuver son action. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y appesantir car Ron le félicitait avec force tapes dans le dos. Ils étaient tous les deux passés au square Grimmaurd pour commenter l'article et Harry les avait invités à rester dîner avec lui. Ginny, quant à elle, était cantonnée à Holyhead, le début de la saison de Quidditch étant imminent.

Maintenant que le scandale avait été exposé sur la place publique, les langues se délièrent miraculeusement et, dix jours plus tard, le brigadier Thruston signifiait à Aurelian Flamel qu'il était poursuivi pour fraude et abus de pouvoir.

Harry croisa le policier devant l'ascenseur le lendemain et le félicita pour l'avancée de son dossier.

- Je vous avais bien dit que les articles de Rita Skeeter avaient parfois leur utilité, répondit le brigadier très satisfait.

- Vous aviez totalement raison, concéda Harry en souriant. Vive Rita Skeeter !

**ooOoo**

* * *

**16/05/2009 **: Bonjour à tous !

J'ai été très contente de lire que vous avez apprécié la résolution de cette enquête. Je remercie tous ceux qui, il y a deux mois, ont pris à cœur de m'indiquer ce qui leur avait déplu dans l'intrigue policière précédente, pour que je ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs.

Pour ceux qui aiment Rita Skeeter (ou qui s'intéressent à son cas), je vous recommande la lecture de ce petit récit, _Langue de Vipère_, de **Martha Sprague** (/s/2133149/1/). Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, l'auteur les recevra.

On se retrouve dans une semaine pour la suite. Cela s'appelle **Elections**.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	21. XXI : L'élection

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXI : Élections  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Septembre 2002 : Fiançailles de Harry et Ginny  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 22 mai au 21 juin 2004

* * *

Pendant que la procédure lancée à son encontre suivait son cours, Aurelian Flamel tenta de crier à la diffamation et à l'acharnement judiciaire mais l'opinion publique était complètement retournée contre lui. Il tenta de défendre sa position à la tribune du Conseil de guilde, mais il y eut un tel chahut qu'il dut renoncer à parler et revint à sa place sous les sifflets du Conseil et des artisans venus assister aux débats. Il demanda alors qu'on renvoie l'élection jusqu'après son procès, mais le conseil de guilde vota massivement contre sa proposition et la date fut maintenue, trois semaines plus tard.

Harry ne se sentait pas aussi fier de lui qu'il aurait cru l'être. L'acharnement dont était maintenant victime Flamel lui rappelait trop douloureusement la campagne de presse à son encontre quand il avait tenté d'avertir le monde sorcier du retour de Voldemort.

Son malaise s'accrut quand il vit Ron au Terrier, quelques jours après la séance houleuse du Conseil de guilde. Lui et George avaient l'air soucieux et ne participaient pas autant que d'habitude aux discussions familiales du dimanche midi.

- Un problème ? lui demanda Harry.

- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, grogna Ron. Maintenant que Flamel est hors-course, on a regardé de près les programmes de ceux qui restent en lice : Silvian Dunstan et Archibald Sawbridge.

- Et ?

- Dunstan est conservateur déclaré. Il refusera par principe toute évolution magique et toute remise en cause du système. Avec lui, on vote pour cinq ans d'immobilisme. Quant à l'autre, il prône l'indépendance absolue de la guilde et estime qu'on n'a de comptes à rendre à personne. En clair, aucune vision d'ensemble de la communauté magique et toute proposition faite par le Ministère sera rejetée, par principe.

- Avec Flamel aussi, c'était l'immobilisme, remarqua Harry.

- Oui, mais c'était pour avantager ses copains. Si on avait pu lui montrer l'intérêt qu'il pouvait en tirer, il aurait donné son accord, opposa George. Dustan, lui, s'y opposera par conviction. Et puis Flamel savait négocier avec le Ministère sans les prendre à rebrousse-poil.

Harry tenta de se faire une idée de la situation :

- S'il y avait tant de monde d'accord avec Whitehorn, comment ça se fait que personne n'ait repris le flambeau ? demanda-t-il.

- On y a pensé, grogna Ron, mais, contrairement à ce qu'on espérait, aucun des membres de sa liste n'a voulu tenter le coup.

- Quelle liste ? s'enquit Harry.

- Son Conseil, bien sûr ! répondit Ron.

Voyant l'incompréhension de Harry, George expliqua :

- Un candidat à la Maîtrise ne se présente pas seul. Il est à la tête d'une liste de personnes qui, par la suite, constituent son Conseil. Cela permet aux artisans de savoir qui sera désigné pour valider ou rejeter les propositions du futur Maître.

- Et le Maître ne peut pas changer son Conseil en cours de mandat ? demanda Ginny qui s'était approchée.

- Si l'un des conseillers décède, démissionne ou est radié par le Maître, ce dernier peut renouveler à discrétion trois membre du Conseil sur neuf, précisa Ron. Au-delà, quand, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il reste moins de six conseillers désignés par les artisans, il faut soumettre une nouvelle liste au vote.

- Dans ce cas, d'autres listes peuvent se présenter, dont l'un des membres est souvent le candidat malheureux de l'élection précédente.

- Tu veux dire qu'un Maître peut se retrouver avec un Conseil hostile à sa politique ? tenta de comprendre Harry.

- Oui, c'est arrivé en 1863, récita Ron. Quatre membres du Conseil sont morts après avoir mangé une croustade de dinde pas fraîche lors d'un banquet de la guilde. Hornby, le maître de l'époque a dû représenter une nouvelle liste aux artisans, mais ce sont ses opposants qui ont gagné et ont complètement paralysé son action. Il a toujours maintenu que les quatre défunts avaient été empoisonnés mais n'a jamais pu le prouver. Et tu sais comment s'appelait son rival, celui qui est entré au Conseil par ce vote en cours de mandat ? Alpharatz Black ! Amusant, non ? (1)

- Hilarant, affirma Harry d'un ton morne. Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que vous espériez qu'une fois Flamel éliminé, un des futurs conseillers de Whitehorn reprendrait la tête de liste et se présente, mais qu'aucun ne veux le faire, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve à devoir choisir entre Dustan et Sawbridge, ce qui équivaut à hésiter entre l'éclabouille et la scrofulite.

- Fallait y penser avant de faire tomber Flamel ! dit Harry avec humeur.

- On le sait, affirma George, on ne te reproche rien.

_Mais moi, si !_ songea Harry en tentant de se calmer. Faucett avait raison. Il fallait attendre d'avoir mesuré toutes les conséquences de ses actes avant de s'en réjouir. Ils avaient agi sans réfléchir et les retombées risquaient d'être graves. La guilde de l'Artisanat magique était une des plus importantes.

Mais si son commandant avait prévu ce qui était en train de se produire, pourquoi avait-il accédé à sa demande ? se demanda Harry. Pensait-il que son subordonné connaissait un candidat prêt à prendre la relève ? Le jeune homme sentit son front se couvrir de sueur : il était intervenu de façon inconsidérée dans un évènement important pour sa communauté et on l'avait laissé faire parce qu'on lui faisait _confiance_ ! Vu l'enjeu, Faucett en avait-il parlé à Kingsley ? Oui, sans doute. Cela signifiait que ce dernier avait donc approuvé la démarche. Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'était Harry qui l'avait demandé.

Pendant des années, le jeune homme s'était opposé avec opiniâtreté à tous ceux qui prétendaient donner leur avis sur les actions qu'il jugeait bon d'entreprendre pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Il avait refusé de se soumettre au veto du Ministère et de Scrimgeour. Il était parti avec ses deux meilleurs amis à la rechercher des Horcruxes sans en référer à un adulte, de peur qu'on n'approuve pas ses intentions.

Il avait triomphé et tout le monde, maintenant, s'accordait pour lui donner les moyens de mettre en œuvre ses intentions. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il s'était planté.

Il remâcha son inquiétude les jours suivants, ne pouvant s'en ouvrir à personne car Ginny était rarement à la maison. Il avait pensé en parler à Hermione, mais cette dernière avait été contre son action dès le début, il en était certain, même si elle ne l'avait pas exprimé. Il ne voulait entendre ni ses '_Je le craignais_', pas davantage qu'un éventuel '_Tu as cru bien faire, Harry_'.

**ooOoo**

Dans le courant de la semaine suivante, Harry eut la surprise de recevoir un courrier d'Herakles Zonko. Ce dernier l'invitait à dîner le samedi soir, accompagné de son épouse. Son étonnement redoubla quand Ron lui apprit que lui et Hermione avaient également été conviés. Ils se demandèrent qui d'autre s'y trouverait mais personne de leur connaissance ne les contacta à ce sujet.

Harry envoya immédiatement un message à Ginny, pour s'assurer qu'elle serait là. Elle lui promit qu'elle rentrerait à temps.

- Que nous veut-il ? interrogea Harry pendant qu'elle se coiffait en vue de la soirée.

- Tu verras bien, que crains-tu ? lui retourna Ginny.

- Je pense que j'ai fait une erreur avec Rita et Flamel.

- Je ne vois pas comment il serait au courant. Et ce n'est pas forcément une erreur. Si la police le poursuit, c'est que tes soupçons étaient fondés. Bon, laisse-moi m'habiller, on sera fixés dans une heure.

Ce fut l'elfe Anselme qui ouvrit à Harry et Ginny quand ils se présentèrent à la porte des Zonko. Ils furent introduits dans le salon et furent accueillis par Herakles et sa femme ainsi que Leandre et son épouse. Le maître de maison les reçut avec chaleur, présenta sa famille à Ginny et leur offrit des apéritifs.

Harry discerna sur le visage d'Herakles des rides et des marques de fatigue qui n'y étaient pas quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il se demanda ce qui, de la maladie ou des soucis causés par son fils, l'avait davantage marqué. Son épouse aussi avait accusé le coup. Sa chevelure s'était éclaircie et elle lui parut moins vive que lorsqu'il était venu l'interroger deux mois et demi auparavant.

Harry venait de s'emparer de son verre quand ils entendirent le timbre assourdi de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Quelques bruits de pas plus tard, Ron et Hermione faisaient leur entrée.

Dans un premier temps, ce fut Mrs Zonko qui soutint la conversation, l'entraînant vers des sujets neutres. Puis Herakles commença à parler avec Ron d'un projet de rénovation de l'allumage public du Chemin de Traverse, conversation à laquelle se joignit son fils. Durant le dîner, Harry eut l'impression que le vieil homme sondait son ami sur ce qu'il pensait des orientations prises par les guildes sur les sujets qui intéressaient les commerçants et les artisans sorciers. Jusqu'à présent, aucune allusion n'avait été faite concernant Dorian et Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'aborder ce sujet.

Il savait que leur invitation avait été faite dans un but précis mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à le deviner. Il resta donc sur ses gardes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait et écoutant les propos échangés. Après avoir longuement parlé avec Ron, c'est vers Hermione que le maître de maison dirigea sa curiosité. Il commença par la féliciter de son action en faveur des elfes, ce que Harry songea très habile. Son amie n'avait pas manqué de voir qu'Anselme, qui faisait le service, était traité avec respect et c'était, en ce qui la concernait, un point très positif en faveur de leur hôte. Ce dernier l'interrogea ensuite sur les autres réformes en cours. Hermione lui confia qu'elle déplorait qu'on ait si peu fait en tant d'années pour les loups-garous. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle préconisait à ce sujet et s'arrangea pour lui faire savoir qu'il connaissait les livres qu'elle avait édité pour les enfants.

Poliment, il s'enquit ensuite de la carrière de Ginny et la félicita au sujet de ses diverses réussites. La conversation devint générale et roula un moment sur le Quidditch. Sachant que Mrs Zonko était d'origine moldue, Ron parla des matchs de football qu'il allait voir quand l'occasion se présentait. Après le dessert, ils retournèrent au salon et on leur servit du café et des liqueurs. Un instant, Harry craignit que, selon les anciens usages qu'il avait lus dans des livres, on mène ces dames dans un boudoir pour laisser les messieurs entre eux mais leur hôte ne commit pas cette faute. Il attaqua enfin la raison pour laquelle il les avait fait venir.

- Vous n'ignorez rien des récents évènements qui ont privé la guilde de l'Artisanat magique de la candidature d'un homme respecté par tous.

Harry et ses amis s'efforcèrent de garder une physionomie neutre, sentant qu'aborder ce sujet devait être pénible pour toute la famille.

- Par ailleurs, continua leur hôte, l'actuel Maitre de guilde n'a aucune chance de garder sa fonction alors que le ministère le poursuit pour irrégularités de gestion.

Harry tenta de ne pas rougir et vit Ron se tortiller sur son siège.

- Aujourd'hui, toute la guilde espère trouver un nouveau Maitre qui lui permettra de tourner la page, exposa Herakles. Il faut une personnalité dont l'intégrité ne peut être mise en doute. Un homme qui fasse l'unanimité. Nous somme à deux semaines du vote et aucun des deux candidats restants ne remplit ces critères. Je suis inquiet de voir la Guilde dans cette situation au moment où nous avons besoin d'un homme fort à notre tête pour suivre l'évolution que vit actuellement notre communauté.

Harry et ses amis hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient la même analyse de la situation.

-Je me sens responsable de cette situation et je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de chercher une solution pour y remédier. Avec mon fils et quelques amis qui ont gardé confiance en moi malgré les récents évènements, nous avons passé en revue tous les artisans susceptibles d'être à la hauteur de cette tâche. Le prochain Maître doit être assez connu de tous pour remporter les suffrages, mais suffisamment neuf pour ne pas être rattaché à une de nos factions. Il doit avoir démontré qu'il a la capacité de réagir à une situation critique sans s'être auparavant sali les mains. Enfin, sa probité ne doit pas pouvoir être remise en cause.

Il fit une pause. Sans doute allait-il enfin révéler ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

- Mr Weasley, nous pensons que vous feriez un excellent candidat.

Ron, qui venait de porter son verre d'alcool de prune à ses lèvres, sursauta si fort que du liquide se répandit sur sa robe. Il avala sa gorgée précédente avec un bruit de gorge audible avant de parvenir à coasser :

- Quoi ! Moi ?

- Vous, Mr Weasley, confirma Herakles Zonko qui semblait assez satisfait de son petit effet. Votre nom est connu de tous et vous avez démontré votre capacité à agir pour défendre vos valeurs en vous engageant aux côtés du Survivant. Vous et votre frère êtes appréciés par tous les artisans et vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps de vous faire des ennemis.

Ron, manifestement paniqué, se tourna vers Hermione pour quêter son soutien. Cette dernière regardait Zonko les yeux plissés de concentration.

- Qu'il soit marié à une employée du Ministère ne jouera pas en sa défaveur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tout dépend comment c'est présenté. Certains ne manqueront pas de mettre en cause l'indépendance de votre époux par rapport au Ministère mais on peut aussi indiquer qu'il aura accès à une source de renseignements sûre et qu'il aura la possibilité d'obtenir rapidement un entretien avec le Ministre si les besoins de sa charge le demandent.

Harry vit Ron ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme s'il manquait d'air.

- Je ne connais rien au fonctionnement de la Guilde, parvint-il à opposer.

- Vous aurez cinq ans pour apprendre, lui rétorqua Herakles.

- Et pour faire des âneries, riposta Ron.

- Eh bien vous ne serez pas réélu à terme, c'est tout, indiqua son contradicteur. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en levant la main pour imposer le silence à Ron, vous ne pouvez pas faire pire que le Maître sortant.

- Je suis trop jeune, gémit Ron.

- Cela ne vous a pas empêché de vous opposer directement à Vous-savez-qui. Vos contradicteurs seront pénibles mais nettement moins dangereux.

- Réfléchis à ce que tu pourrais faire, appuya Hermione d'une voix exaltée. Tu pourrais moderniser toute la production sorcière !

- Mais ils ne vont pas m'écouter, paniqua Ron.

- C'est à vous de vous faire entendre, répliqua Zonko. Réfléchissez à ceux sur qui vous pensez pouvoir compter. Un bon Maître travaille en équipe.

- Justement, qui vais-je présenter comme équipe avec moi pour l'élection ? Je n'ai pas de Conseil pour me soutenir.

- Je suis allé voir tous les membres de l'équipe constituée par Whitehorn, intervint Leandre Zonko. A une exception près, ils sont d'accord pour tenter leur chance avec vous. Je me serais bien proposé de prendre la place vacante, mais mon nom risque de vous desservir.

Ron le fixa, se demandant manifestement quel argument il pouvait encore opposer.

- Je ne vous demande pas de donner votre réponse ce soir, conclut Zonko d'un ton apaisant. Juste de considérer cette proposition. N'hésitez pas à poser toutes les questions qui vous viendront à l'esprit, à moi ou à mon fils.

Léandre hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il avait laissé son père parler, mais était visiblement en accord avec lui. La soirée était terminée, les invités se levèrent pour prendre congé.

Herakles leur proposa courtoisement d'utiliser sa cheminée pour rentrer chez eux. ils acceptèrent et Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent bientôt dans leur cuisine. Harry avait été tenté d'inviter Ron et Hermione à passer square Grimmaurd, mais il avait estimé que son ami avait besoin de réfléchir avant de parler avec lui de la proposition qu'on lui avait faite. La marche dans la nuit entre la cheminée qui desservait son quartier et sa maison lui serait sans doute utile.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il à Ginny alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre.

- En tout cas, ils peuvent faire confiance à Ron pour songer à l'intérêt général plutôt qu'à ses intérêts particuliers. Le magasin rapporte assez pour qu'il ne ressente pas le besoin de profiter de la situation pour gagner davantage et assez peu pour qu'il reste conscient des difficultés des petits artisans. Il connaît suffisamment Kingsley pour ne pas se laisser intimider par lui, mais ils ne sont pas proches au point de se liguer contre les intérêts de la guilde. Le choix de Zonko est très pertinent.

- Mais crois-tu que Ron sera à l'aise dans ce rôle ? reformula Harry en la suivant dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre.

Ginny réfléchit un moment en fouillant sans son armoire de toilette pour prendre sa brosse à cheveux.

- Il a appris à écouter les autres et à être moins têtu ces dernières années, jugea-t-elle en dénouant son chignon. Il est doué pour prendre du recul et analyser les situations avec bon sens et ironie. Il devrait être bon pour calmer les excités et réconforter les angoissés. Il sait à merveille alléger l'atmosphère par une blague quand les esprits s'échauffent... Oui, je pense qu'il peut faire du bon boulot. Et toi, tu penses quoi de tout ça ?

- La même chose que toi mais je n'aurais pas su le formuler aussi bien. La seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est son manque de confiance en lui. Ça peut lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, tu le sais.

- Eh bien notre travail sera de l'aider à croire en lui-même, décréta Ginny.

**ooOoo**

Ils s'y mirent dès le lendemain au Terrier où les Weasley et assimilés se retrouva comme chaque dimanche. Toute la tribu était venue, preuve que la nouvelle avait été transmise par le canal familial.

Dès les hors d'œuvres, Ron les invita à dire ce qu'ils en pensaient.

- C'est une excellente idée, s'exclama George. Aucun des deux candidats restants ne me donnaient envie de voter. Tu peux être certain que tu auras ma voix !

- Merci, George, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton frère que tu es obligé de....

- Je dis ça parce que tu es mon associé et que je te vois travailler depuis six ans, l'interrompit George. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'occupe pas des comptes du magasin que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu fais du bon travail de ce côté-là. C'est grâce à toi qu'on gagne autant d'argent. Tu es un très bon gestionnaire et c'est une qualité importante pour un Maître de guilde.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le même ordre de valeur !

- Peut-être, mais cela fait quinze ans que ce sont des patrons de grosses entreprises qui sont à la tête du Conseil. Les petits artisans, qui représentent quatre-vingt pour cent de la profession n'ont pas l'impression que leurs problèmes soient pris en compte. Toutes les décisions ont été prises pour avantager une minorité et les autres se débrouillent par eux-mêmes. Et quand on voit à quel point le système était corrompu, on a vraiment envie de donner un coup de balai dans tout ça.

- Mais Silvian Dunstan et Archibald Sawbridge ont beau s'occuper de petites entreprises, ils n'ont pas fédéré tellement de voix, rappela Ron.

- Tu les as entendus en campagne. Tu leur confierais ton Fléreur, toi ?

- Cela ne change rien au fait que je n'ai aucune expérience pour ce genre de poste, insista Ron. Il faut organiser et animer des réunions, proposer des motions...

- Mon fils, intervint Arthur, quand je suis devenu chef de Département, je ne savais rien faire de tout cela. Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne au fur et à mesure et cela ne présente plus de difficulté pour moi aujourd'hui. Je pourrais te donner un coup de main si tu en a besoin.

- Si jamais tu es élu, argumenta Hermione, dis-toi que ceux qui t'ont choisi connaissent ton inexpérience. Ils sauront qu'il te faut un temps d'adaptation.

- Je serai heureux d'avoir un partenaire fiable en face de moi, intervint Percy. Tout ce que le Ministère a proposé ces dernières années a été refusé par Flamel alors que c'était l'intérêt de tous que nous avions à l'esprit.

- Justement, rétorqua Ron. Comment pourrais-je rester indépendant alors que deux proches parents à moi sont chefs de Département et que j'aurai à négocier des règlements avec eux.

- Ron, je ne crois pas que tu te sois tellement préoccupé de notre opinion quand tu pensais savoir où était ton devoir, lui rappela sa mère. Tu fais toujours ce que tu estimes être juste. Ton père et ton frère défendront leur position mais tu resteras responsable de tes choix.

- Nous somme à moins de quinze jours des élections, je n'ai pas le temps de faire campagne.

- Tout le monde te connaît de réputation, fit remarquer Hermione. Tu as juste à annoncer ta candidature et faire quelques discours. Nous allons également établir les points forts de ton programme et demander aux principaux journaux de les diffuser.

- Mais justement, je n'ai aucune idée de programme ! paniqua Ron.

- Tu as juste besoin qu'on t'aide à les mettre en forme, le rassura sa femme. On est là pour ça, mon chéri.

- Comme c'est excitant ! s'exclama Fleur.

Ce ne fut pas aussi difficile que Ron le craignait. Ils se basèrent sur les propositions que Devlin Whitehorn avaient faites en les adaptant à leur style et leur convictions. Ron s'engageait à faire en sorte que la guilde accompagne l'évolution de la société au lieu de la subir, à soutenir l'innovation, à veiller à préserver une saine concurrence entre les artisans. Il promettait en outre d'assainir les comptes de la guilde et de les soumettre au conseil une fois par an. Enfin, il soulignait sa connaissance des difficultés propres aux petites entreprises et le fait qu'il saurait prendre des mesures pour les aider à prospérer.

- Il y a le problème de ma liste, rappela Ron quand ils eurent terminé. Il me manque une personne pour composer un Conseil complet.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Mrs Whitehorn de se joindre à vous, proposa Harry. Elle pourrait te servir de trésorière. D'après mon collègue de la police magique, elle tient ses comptes avec une rigueur rare.

- C'est une bonne idée, convint Ron.

A seize heures, Ron et George décidèrent de rendre visite à toutes les personnes qui devaient constituer le Conseil du nouveau candidat pour leur demander officiellement d'en faire partie et leur présenter le programme établi. Ils convinrent de commencer par la veuve de Devlin Whitehorn. Pour l'occasion, Harry leur prêta sa moto volante.

Ils revinrent en fin de soirée avec cent feuillets imprimés sur lesquels étaient inscrit la liste et le programme de Ron.

- Nous avons terminé en passant chez Mr Lovegood. Ce sera dans l'édition de demain, annonça George avec fierté.

- Plus moyen de revenir en arrière, commenta Ron nettement nerveux.

- L'histoire est en marche ! déclara solennellement Bill.

**ooOoo**

La candidature de Ron fut un évènement très commenté dans le monde sorcier. Les trois derniers mois avaient été intenses en rebondissement : un meurtre mettant en scène des personnalités connues, un scandale financier et, pour finir, une célébrité qui briguait un poste important.

- La guilde des Imprimeurs devrait nous donner une médaille vu les journaux qu'on fait vendre, affirma George trois jours avant les élections.

Ron, effondré sur son canapé, n'eut pas l'énergie de répondre. C'était la première soirée depuis dix jours où il rentrait chez lui au lieu de donner une conférence, et la moitié de sa famille avait débarqué pour faire le point.

- Il est fantastique, continua George avec fierté. Tu sais ce qu'il a répondu hier à Dunstan qui lui demandait s'il allait obliger tout le monde à vivre à la moldue ? '_Je suppose que vous faites la cuisine dans votre cheminée et que vous lavez vos robes à la rivière pour ne pas utiliser le poêle et la machine à laver qui sont inspirés d'idées moldues_'. Il a été acclamé par toutes les sorcières de l'assemblée.

- D'après mes estimations, la moitié des artisans se sont déplacés pour l'écouter défendre son programme, annonça Hermione qui utilisait un boulier magique pour faire les additions. Si on compte ceux à qui tu as rendu visite, presque les trois quarts t'ont entendu parler.

- Si je me prends un râteau, on saura que je ne leur ai vraiment pas plu, fit remarquer Ron du fond de son canapé.

- J'ai parié cent gallions que tu passais au premier tour, dit George.

- Ce qui est arrivé à Dorian Zonko ne t'a pas servi de leçon, faut croire, grogna Angelina qui était assise à côté du couffin où dormait le petit Freddy. J'espère que tu perdras. N'y voit rien de personnel, Ron.

- T'en fais pas, frérot, elle ne vote pas, rappela George.

On sonna à la porte. C'était Bill qui venait soutenir son frère.

- J'ai remonté le Chemin de Traverse ce soir, s'exclama-t-il. Plus de la moitié des magasins ont ton affiche en devanture, c'est dans la poche.

- La plupart sont des amis qui appartiennent à une autre guilde, tempéra Ron. Et beaucoup d'électeurs ont de petites exploitations à la campagne.

- Ils étaient très contents que tu passes les voir malgré un temps de campagne réduit, assura George qui s'était improvisé directeur de communication. Et pour une fois, le fait qu'on ait été pauvres joue en notre faveur. Au moins, tu ne regardes pas les lézardes dans les murs et les réparations de fortune d'un regard hautain.

- Dunstan et Sawbridge non plus ne roulent pas sur l'or.

- Qui s'occupe du magasin pendant ce temps ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- C'est la basse saison, de toute façon, alors Eloïse se débrouille toute seule, le rassura George. On embauchera sans doute une personne supplémentaire après les élections.

- Si je passe, précisa Ron.

- Quand tu seras passé, le corrigea son frère.

**ooOoo**

Il n'y eut a pas de déjeuner au Terrier ce dimanche-là. Dès huit heures du matin, toute la famille se mobilisa pour animer un stand qu'ils avaient monté aux alentours du bureau de vote. Enormément de badauds s'y arrêtèrent et s'entendirent vanter les mérites de Ron, même si la plupart d'entre eux n'était pas des artisans. Il faut dire que la présence d'une Harpie et d'un Survivant attirait même les plus indifférents à la politique.

Enfin, le bureau ferma et le dépouillement commença. Selon une ancienne tradition, les décomptes se faisaient à la main et étaient vérifiés trois fois avant d'être validés. La tension était vive parmi la centaine de personnes présentes et c'est dans un silence excité que les chiffres furent énoncés à haute voix par les assesseurs et reportés magiquement sur un panneau au mur. Harry vit un partisan de Dunstan regarder toute la scène aux multiplettes, sans doute pour la repasser au ralenti et vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de fraude.

Dès le premier décompte, le doute n'était plus possible. L'équipe de tête avait raflé plus de 70 pour cent des suffrages. Le 21 juin 2004, la guilde des Artisans magiques se dotait le plus jeune maître de guilde de son histoire.

**ooOoo**

Du reste de la nuit, Harry ne conserva qu'un souvenir limité. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Les rares bribes qui lui revenaient évoquaient des danses barbares et des hurlements sauvages. George n'avait pas dit d'où il tenait le tord-boyaux qu'il avait amené au Terrier, mais cela ne pouvait parvenir que de l'Allée des Embrumes ou de la réserve spéciale d'Abelforth Dumbledore. Harry avait le vague sentiment qu'il avait lui-même participé à quelques sarabandes endiablées et sa mémoire lui restitua l'image étonnamment nette d'une Molly échevelée menant une gigue à laquelle participaient toutes les femmes de la famille, Andromeda comprise.

Ginny et lui s'étaient écroulés sur leur lit à l'aube et avaient dormi comme des masses jusqu'à ce qu'un Kreattur inquiet vienne les secouer à neuf heures. L'elfe leur avait présenté sa fameuse mixture anti-gueule de bois, mais il semblait que leur état se trouvait au-delà des capacités de la potion. La nausée qui suivit l'ingestion fut encore plus violente que d'habitude et leur abominable mal de tête à peine atténué. Cela leur permit cependant de se traîner avec plus de deux heures de retard là où ils étaient supposés se trouver un lundi matin.

Après un éprouvant voyage en cheminée, Harry sortit de l'ascenseur du Ministère le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il traversa le QG pour aller s'effondrer sur son siège.

- On a fait la fête ? demanda son partenaire avec son demi-sourire.

Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

- Tu ne connais pas les potions anti-gueule de bois ? s'étonna Pritchard sans se décourager.

- Toute potion a ses limites, marmonna Harry.

- Eh, tu transmettras mes félicitations à Ron ! lui brailla Owen dans les oreilles en lui flanquant une bourrade chaleureuse dans le dos.

- Fiche le camp ou je te vomis dessus, rétorqua Harry.

Ce n'était pas une menace, juste une constatation.

La journée fut un calvaire pour Harry car tous ces amis manquèrent totalement d'empathie et lui infligèrent leur joie de voir Ron consacré par ses pairs. Le jeune Auror regretta n'avoir davantage d'ennemis dans son entourage. Ces derniers avaient au moins la bonne idée de le laisser tranquille.

Pritchard eut pitié de lui et le laissa partir à seize heures. De retour chez lui, il végéta jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, bientôt rejoint par Ginny qui, elle aussi, avait désespéré son entraîneuse. Avant de passer à table - plein de sollicitude, Kreattur leur avait prévu un repas léger - ils passèrent un coup de cheminée à Ron.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit. Elle non plus n'avait pas bonne mine.

- J'ai pris ma journée et Ron aussi, leur apprit-elle. Il vient juste de partir pour sa première réunion avec le Conseil. Ils doivent définir les premières mesures qu'ils vont prendre. Dis, Harry, c'est toujours comme ça ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de ma vie.

Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois que son amie se saoulait.

- Quand on prend une boisson plus civilisée, c'est moins terrible le lendemain, assura-t-il. Mais là, c'était une occasion spéciale.

- Si ça doit être comme ça à chaque fois, je m'oppose dès à présent à ce que l'un de nous brigue un autre poste, affirma-t-elle. J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de devenir ministre de la Magie.

- Je pensais te laisser la place, mais je suppose que ton premier décret serait d'interdire les boissons alcoolisées, alors je te préviens tout de suite que je saboterai ta campagne si tu te présentes.

- Me fais pas rire, Harry, ça fait empirer ma migraine ! protesta-t-elle avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

**ooOoo**

* * *

(1) L'arbre généalogique des Black ne remonte pas jusqu'à 1863. Le prénom Alpharatz est donc de moi. C'est une des étoiles de la constellation d'Andromède.

**22/05/2009 **: Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens à préciser que la nomination de Ron comme Maitre de la Guilde de l'artisanat magique n'a pas été évoqué par Jo Rowling (pour la bonne raison que les guildes ne sont pas dans le canon mais un ajout de ma part).

Je me suis cependant inspirée de ses indications car elle indique dans son chat du 30 juillet 2007, je cite : '_Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ont eu un rôle important dans la reconstruction du monde magique à travers leurs carrières respectives'_.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à imaginer comment.

On se retrouve dans une semaine pour la suite. Cela s'appelle **Le grenier**.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	22. XXII : Le grenier

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXI : Le grenier  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 22 juin au 11 septembre 2004

* * *

On parla beaucoup politique au Terrier les semaines qui suivirent. Ron faisait lentement le tour de tout ce qui avait été décidé par son prédécesseur et découvrait les comptes laissés par ce dernier avec l'aide de Mrs Whitehorn.

Durant les réunions familiales, il exposait ses doutes et les problèmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Personne dans l'assistance ne lui disait ce qu'il devait faire mais les questions naïves ou techniques que la famille lui posait lui permettaient souvent de dégager ce qu'il préférait faire ou se décider pour la solution la plus adaptée à ses valeurs.

Ron se retrouvait avec assez peu de moyens car le trésor de la Guilde était en grande partie investi dans différentes compagnies. Si Ron n'aurait pas choisi d'engager les avoirs de l'Artisanat magique de cette façon, il ne pouvait récupérer brutalement les avances de caisses consenties sans ruiner les entreprises qui en avaient bénéficié. Or ces dernières employaient des artisans qui n'étaient pour rien dans ces tractations douteuses.

Ron avait dont dû revoir à la baisse ses projets et devait trancher entre les différents postes budgétaires dont il avait la charge. Il ne pourrait pas proposer de bourses aux inventeurs créatifs, comme il en avait eu l'intention, ni baisser la dîme des petites exploitations comme il l'avait espéré.

Harry sentit la personnalité de Ron évoluer rapidement les premiers temps de son entrée en fonction. Il était plus posé, davantage sûr de lui et avait appris à diriger la conversation générale pour qu'elle ne dérive pas - ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec des personnalités aussi expressives que pouvaient l'être les Weasley et les multiples interruptions dues aux quatre enfants.

Il savait également repérer ceux qui avaient une idée mais n'arrivaient pas à l'exprimer dans le feu de la discussion. La calme Andromeda avait des avis intéressants mais il lui fallait être encouragée pour les exposer. Ron savait tout autant lui donner la parole que limiter les envolées de Percy qui avait tendance à devenir terriblement prolixe quand il discourait sur un sujet qu'il maîtrisait.

Malgré ce travers, Ron n'hésitait pas à solliciter l'avis du chef du département de la Coopération magique internationale dont les connaissances étaient précieuses. En effet, Percy avait une connaissance aigüe des mécanismes de l'administration et pouvait indiquer à son frère quelle personne contacter pour obtenir des renseignements ou proposer des partenariats au Ministère.

Ron redécouvrait aussi la popularité. Après la bataille de Poudlard, associé au triomphe de Harry, il recevait les salutations d'inconnus, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas car il n'était pas mécontent qu'on reconnaisse ses exploits. Cette popularité avait également été profitable au commerce qu'il avait repris avec son frère. Il était rare que les sorciers entrés dans la boutique pour voir un authentique héros en ressortent les mains vides. Il faut dire que Ron était aussi un authentique vendeur.

L'ardeur populaire avait ensuite faibli, puis avait été ravivée par son entrée dans le cercle très fermé des personnages figurant sur les cartes de Chocogrenouille. Les mois avaient ensuite passés et la pression était retombée. Il était cependant apprécié par ses pairs pour sa bonne humeur et son professionnalisme.

Maintenant qu'il était devenu Maître de guilde, c'était sans cesse qu'il était salué et sollicité dans la rue. Tous les artisans voulaient être connus de lui, on lui demandait des faveurs, on voulait lui exposer un problème... Harry avait limité la ferveur de ses admirateurs en répondant brièvement aux salutations et évitant de se faire reconnaître en public. Ron ne pouvait pas en faire autant : il avait sollicité son poste et entendait bien mériter la confiance qu'on avait mise en lui. Il répondait donc aux saluts, demandait des nouvelles du petit dernier, écoutait les requêtes en prenant soin de ne pas s'engager imprudemment et les notait pour y réfléchir.

**ooOoo**

Harry dut également faire face aux conséquences de sa popularité. Au début du mois de juillet, Demelza, qui allait bientôt passer les examens validant sa seconde année chez les Aurors, vint lui demander s'il pouvait entraîner sa promotion comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente. Pris de court, Harry accepta.

Quand il se présenta dans la salle d'entraînement des Aurors, il y avait non seulement les quatre aspirants qui étaient arrivés deux ans auparavant avec Demelza, mais aussi les trois recrues de l'année précédente. Il dut revoir le programme qu'il avait prévu pour s'adapter aux besoins de ses élèves.

Comme souvent, il se retrouva victime de son succès. Les aspirants avaient été tellement satisfaits de leur entraînement qu'ils en parlèrent autour d'eux et que ceux qui préparaient leurs examens finaux de troisième année arrivèrent en force la semaine suivante. Résigné, Harry ajouta leur niveau à son enseignement.

Ginny ne chômait pas non plus durant ce début d'été mais elle était assez pessimiste sur leurs chances de jouer la finale lors de cette saison.

- On ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte du côté spectateur, avait-t-elle expliqué à Harry, mais Gwenog monopolisait les cognards et s'arrangeait pour qu'on n'en ait le moins possible sur notre chemin. J'ai bien vu lors des matchs amicaux que nous avons disputés le mois dernier que je passe maintenant mon temps à les éviter.

- Mais tu as été formée à le faire, avait remarqué Harry qui se rappelait l'avoir vue naviguer entre les balles agressives lors d'un entraînement, un des jours où il enquêtait sur l'accident arrivé à Gwenog.

- Oui, j'arrive à ne pas être touchée, avait-elle admis, mais je marque bien moins de points, car je perds du temps, je manque des balles et j'ai du mal à me tenir à la trajectoire que j'ai prévue. Mais on a bien l'intention de se battre, avait-elle conclu d'une voix décidée.

La saison fut difficile pour les Harpies. Alpha McLoad, la nouvelle capitaine n'était pas aussi efficace que Gwenog pour motiver les troupes. Et, pour couronner le tout, Gilda qui jouait en tant que Poursuiveuse se blessa et Patty Patterson, bien que de très bon niveau, n'arriva pas à acquérir la même complicité avec Ginny et Valmai.

La famille délaissait les discussions politiques quand la benjamine avait un match et se transportait en masse vers le stade où se déroulait la rencontre. Les Harpies progressèrent tant bien que mal et se hissèrent en demi-finale pour rencontrer le Club de Flaquemare, l'avant dernier dimanche d'août. Les Weasley savaient que Ginny était assez pessimiste sur ce match et tout fut fait pour soutenir particulièrement l'équipe féminine.

Mais aucune des actions entreprises par Ron et George ne parvinrent à déconcentrer les adversaires des Harpies : ni les hurlements d'encouragement aux Harpies, ni les messages de Feufoux dans le ciel _'Olivier, ton gant est troué'_ ou _'Attention, ta robe se retrousse !_' ne purent infléchir le cours des évènements.

Le club de Flaquemare menait de quarante points quand leur Attrapeur récupéra le Vif. Epuisées et démoralisées, les joueuses disparurent rapidement dans les vestiaires tandis que les vainqueurs fêtaient bruyamment leur triomphe sur celles qui les privaient de la coupe depuis trois ans.

Les Weasley se replièrent au Terrier, désappointés. Ils y retrouvèrent Andromeda et Hermione qui s'étaient proposées pour s'occuper des petits. Les deux sorcières se gardèrent bien d'essayer de remonter le moral des supporters, sachant qu'elles étaient réputées ne rien comprendre au Noble Sport ni aux blessures d'orgueil qu'une défaite entraînait.

Ginny ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, épuisée et dépitée. Même si elle s'attendait à ce résultat, elle n'en était pas moins déçue. Elle desserra à peine les dents et ne répondit pas quand les membres de sa famille lui assurèrent qu'elle avait très bien joué. Prétextant la fatigue, elle souhaita rentrer chez elle avant l'heure du dîner.

**ooOoo**

Quand Harry revint du travail le lundi soir, il craignit de la retrouver abattue, mais elle lui sourit quand il rentra dans le salon où elle était en train de lire la Gazette.

- Ça te dirait de repartir en vacances, demanda-t-elle. Il y a des prix spéciaux pour une croisière dans le Triangle des Bermudes. On peut admirer les épaves des bateaux qui n'ont pas fait attention au monstre.

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-il horrifié.

- Bien sûr ! Si on doit repartir, je préférerais faire une croisière sur le Nil pour te faire découvrir l'Egypte.

- Pourquoi pas ? acquiesça-t-il. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de vacances.

- On pourrait y aller en avion, dis ! J'adore ce mode de transport, fit-elle en lui rappelant leurs dernières vacances.

- Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, opposa-t-il. Il vaudra peut-être mieux prendre un Portoloin, cette fois-ci.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe demain. Ce serait bien si on partait la semaine prochaine.

- Tu as le moral, dis donc !

- Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas ? Je suis en vacances pour trois semaines et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Tu sais, c'est déjà pas mal qu'on soit parvenues en demi-finale. Avec notre meilleure joueuse à la retraite, c'était pas gagné. Il va falloir qu'elles donnent un coup de collier, quand je partirai à mon tour.

Harry qui était en train d'ouvrir une bouteille de Bièraubeurre faillit la laisser tomber.

- Quoi ? Tu vas arrêter ?

- Pas tout de suite, mais je commence à y réfléchir.

Il la dévisagea, tentant de savoir ce qui la motivait.

- Ginny, tu as vraiment bien joué hier, tenta-t-il.

- Oh Harry, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a perdu que j'envisage de me retirer. Mais on est mariés, maintenant.

- Cela ne me dérange pas que tu joues, assura-t-il.

- Je sais. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif que toi. On en parle avec les filles, et beaucoup ont des problèmes avec leurs copains qui ne comprennent pas que, à certains moments, on doive se consacrer uniquement à l'entraînement.

Elle se leva et vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

- Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait faire un bébé ?

Cette fois-ci, la bouteille de Bièraubeurre ne put éviter la chute.

- Maintenant ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

- Ça peut attendre après le dîner, le taquina Ginny. Sur le fond, tu en penses quoi ?

Il revit en pensée les rares images qu'il avait de ses parents quand sa mère l'attendait ou qu'il était encore bébé.

- Euh... ce serait bien, oui.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'incurver sous le sourire ravi qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

- On commence quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne prendrai pas ma potion anti-conception à la prochaine pleine lune, promit-elle. C'est le 30, ce mois-ci.

- Lundi prochain ? Je note ! affirma Harry, bien décidé à être à la hauteur de sa mission.

- Pose tes vacances dès demain. Mettre un bébé en route en voguant sur le Nil, ce serait le rêve !

- On n'est déjà pas loin de la perfection, lui assura-t-il en l'embrassant.

**ooOoo**

Harry obtint ses vacances et Ginny prit leurs billets. Comme la fois précédente, ils optèrent pour le côté moldu, ce qui ajoutait encore à l'exotisme et avait le bénéfice de l'anonymat.

Ils se rendirent en Portoloin à Louksor d'où partait leur bateau. Ce dernier était moins luxueux que lors de leur dernier voyage, mais '_on ne peut pas être en voyage de noces chaque année_', avait décrété Ginny.

La semaine écoulée, ils abandonnèrent avec regret la chaleur estivale pour rentrer dans une Angleterre moins clémente. Pour se consoler de la fin de leurs vacances, ils avaient réservé leurs places dans un avion et apprécièrent leurs cinq heures de vol.

**ooOoo**

Le lundi, Harry retourna au ministère. Ginny avait encore une semaine de tranquillité et décida d'en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec chacun des membres de sa famille.

Le jeudi, Harry était à son bureau quand un de ses collègues lui dit :

- Une personne pour toi.

Il leva la tête. Une Sarah, un peu embarrassée, se tenait devant lui.

- Rien de grave ? demanda-t-il, craignant qu'elle vienne lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle concernant son cousin.

- Non, non, c'est Dudley qui m'a demandé de t'apporter ce message.

Surpris, Harry prit le fin papier moldu qu'elle lui tendait et le déchiffra :

_Harry,_

_Mes parents veulent aménager le grenier pour faire un atelier pour mon père. Ils m'ont demandé de vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien là-haut que je veuille garder. J'y ai trouvé ta malle. Voudrais-tu venir la reprendre ? Mes parents seront en visite chez ma tante Marge le week-end prochain._

Harry releva les yeux vers Sarah qui regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle visitait le QG des Aurors. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien rester de lui chez son oncle et sa tante. De vieux vêtements ? N'avait-il pas pris tout ce à quoi il tenait quand il avait fait ses bagages la dernière fois ? Puis il se rappela les livres de classe et les devoirs qu'il avait laissés sur place. La découverte du coffre de ses ancêtres à Gringotts lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance des archives familiales. Certains de ses livres et notes de cours intéresseraient peut-être ses descendants.

- Je viendrai, déclara-t-il à Sarah.

- Dudley suggère que tu le retrouves là-bas, samedi après-midi. A moins que tu ne préfères faire le chemin avec lui et partir de chez nous.

- Je m'y rendrai directement, décida-t-il. A quelle heure faut-il y être ?

- Deux heures, ça te va ?

- Parfait. Remercie-le pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne journée.

Elle lui sourit et repartit.

Le samedi matin, Harry se demanda comment il allait s'y rendre. En prenant la cheminée la plus proche ? Il repoussa cette possibilité. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une voisine ne le voie entrer dans la maison et en parle à sa tante. Même s'il prenait sa tête de rechange, on risquait de s'étonner de voir Dudley recevoir un ami en l'absence de ses parents. Il songea un instant à faire raccorder la cheminée de la maison au réseau de cheminette pour la journée mais il renonça en se rappelant qu'il lui faudrait détruire l'âtre factice pour accéder au salon. Il se résolut à transplaner directement à l'intérieur sous sa cape d'invisibilité au cas où Petunia et Vernon aient remis leur voyage pour une raison ou une autre.

Le moment venu, il prit une grande inspiration et visualisa la pièce. Il s'y retrouva sans encombre. Dudley était déjà là. Il regardait par la fenêtre en lui tournant le dos. Le bruit que fit Harry en arrivant le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement. Du fait de la cape, il ne vit rien mais il scruta le salon, mal à l'aise. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Harry repoussa son capuchon.

- Salut, Dudley !

Son cousin fit un petit bond en arrière poussant un petit cri.

- J'ai juste transplané, lui fit remarquer Harry avant de réaliser que son corps était toujours dissimulé par la cape et son cousin ne voyait de lui qu'une tête flottant dans les airs.

Il dégrafa vivement le vêtement magique pour apparaître en entier.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques.

- Je pensais que tu viendrais par la porte, fit remarquer son cousin.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur que des voisins vendent la mèche ? justifia Harry.

- C'était un risque à courir, répliqua Dudley en haussant les épaules.

Harry ne sut que répondre devant ce témoignage de bravoure. Il se sentit touché que son cousin accepte la possibilité de se fâcher avec ses parents pour lui permettre de reprendre ses affaires. Après un petit silence, Dudley s'éclaircit la gorge et proposa :

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Autant en terminer au plus vite, répondit Harry.

Dudley hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait très bien que son cousin ne veuille rester sous ce toit plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ce n'était pas ce que Harry avait voulu dire, mais ce n'était pas complètement faux pour autant. En silence, ils montèrent les escaliers. En passant devant son ancienne chambre, Harry tourna la tête.

- C'est maintenant un atelier de couture pour ma mère, lui indiqua Dudley.

Il poussa la porte pour que Harry puisse y jeter un œil. La pièce était méconnaissable. Le papier peint avait été changé et de nouveaux rideaux installés aux fenêtres. Le lit avait été remplacé par un canapé et une longue table sur laquelle trônait une machine à coudre prenait presque toute la place. Seuls les barreaux à la fenêtre témoignaient qu'un hôte indésirable avait été logé là.

Sans commentaires, Harry continua son chemin vers la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier du grenier. Il ne l'avait pas souvent gravi. Il n'avait eu accès au grenier que les rares fois où sa tante avait eu besoin de son aide pour y monter des vieux meubles ou y faire du rangement.

- J'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai vu ça, expliqua Dudley en montrant une malle. C'est la tienne, non ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il décida de faire le tri chez lui. Il sortit sa baguette pour alléger et faire rétrécir l'objet. Il la mit ensuite dans l'aumônière magique qu'il portait à la taille sous le regard admiratif de Dudley. Il repéra ensuite son ancien lit et l'armoire qui avaient auparavant été dans sa chambre. Piqué de curiosité, il commença à faire le tour de l'endroit.

Il regardait un canapé avachi qui lui rappelait de très vieux souvenirs - il avait été remplacé dans le salon quand Harry avait six ans - quand une masse sombre se trouvant derrière éveilla son attention. Il se rapprocha et l'observa de plus près. Son sens de l'observation ne l'avait pas trompé : c'était bien une malle sorcière. Elle avait bien servi, ainsi qu'en attestaient les éraflures et une bosse causée par un choc. Il vit deux initiales dorées sous le fermoir : L.E.

Il la contempla, partagé entre la joie de l'avoir trouvée et un ressentiment aigu envers sa tante. Cette malle était son héritage à lui, elle aurait dû la lui montrer des années auparavant. A l'époque, il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère et il en avait souffert.

Mais Petunia n'était pas là et le temps avait passé. D'un sort, il attira l'objet et lui fit subir les mêmes sortilèges qu'à sa propre malle, avant de la prendre et la ranger à côté de l'autre. Il termina son tour et, quand il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui ne lui appartienne, il déclara :

- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Dudley, qui l'avait regardé œuvrer sans rien dire, le précéda et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au rez-de-chaussée.

- Tu repars de la même façon ? demanda Dudley.

- Je pense... Oh, se reprit-il, je vais plutôt en profiter pour aller dire bonjour à Mrs Figg. Ça lui ferait plaisir.

- Sans doute, convint Dudley.

Harry s'avança vers la porte d'entrée en dépliant sa cape. En passant devant le placard de l'escalier il s'arrêta brusquement et, sous l'effet d'une soudaine impulsion, en ouvrit la porte. Il vit du coin de l'œil le mouvement surpris de son cousin mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il regardait l'espace exigu, désormais empli de chaussures et de manteaux. C'était encore plus petit que dans son souvenir. Il se demanda comment on avait pu faire entrer un lit dedans.

Il serra les dents et referma le battant. Ce faisant, il vit que le verrou qui permettait de l'enfermer quand il se rendait coupable d'une action punissable était toujours en place. Il repoussa la colère qui menaçait de l'envahir. Cela ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur ce qui s'était passé.

Il pivota et son regard tomba sur Dudley. Ce dernier le fixait, blême, visiblement bouleversé. Harry eut presque envie de le rassurer, de lui affirmer qu'il ne chercherait pas à se venger. Mais les mots lui manquèrent et il se contenta de dire :

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour le grenier.

- De rien, balbutia Dudley. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, convint Harry. Mais merci quand même.

Il lui adressa un sourire hésitant et se drapa dans sa cape, soulagé de pouvoir dissimuler son trouble. Il entrouvrit la porte d'entrée et se coula dans l'interstice avant de la refermer dernière lui. Il marcha jusqu'à la maison d'Arrabella Figg et frappa à la porte.

La vieille femme fut ravie d'entendre sa voix et le fit immédiatement rentrer chez elle. Il ne put faire moins d'accepter un thé et de l'écouter discourir. Il se sentit reprendre pied, retrouver doucement sa sérénité. Un chat lui sauta sur les genoux, manquant de lui faire renverser sa tasse.

- C'est Patounet, expliqua son hôtesse. Il adore se faire caresser.

Harry s'exécuta et bientôt un fort ronronnement s'éleva. Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua un élément qui lui avait toujours échappé :

- Mais, c'est un demi-fléreur !

Il regarda autour de lui pour observer tous les locataires de la cracmol.

- Ils ont tous du sang de fléreur, constata-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr, mais... ce n'est pas très prudent, Mrs Figg. Vous savez que c'est très réglementé.

- Oh ! dit-elle en repoussant l'argument d'un geste. Je sais que les règlements sorciers sont supposés s'appliquer à nous, mais c'est bien la seule chose que nous ayons en commun avec la sorcellerie. Moins on nous voit, mieux on se porte. Je n'allais pas aller au ministère à chaque fois que je trouvais une de ces pauvres bêtes abandonnée.

- Bien sûr que non, mais... vous les trouvez réellement dans ce quartier ?

- C'est que mon Pompom, il avait pas mal de bonnes amies et les chatons lui ressemblent un peu, avoua Arrabella d'un air contrit.

Harry soupira. Possession d'un demi-Flereur sans permis et reproduction incontrôlée. C'était passible d'une énorme amende, voire de quelques mois de prison.

- Je ne sais rien, j'ai rien vu, affirma-t-il. Mais par pitié, faites stériliser ceux-là. Mon amie Hermione travaille au service des créatures magiques. Elle pourra faire les démarches pour vous, si vous voulez.

- Je verrai avec elle, promit Madame Figg.

Harry nota mentalement de passer l'information à Hermione. Il était certain que la vieille dame ne la contacterait pas.

Il resta encore un quart d'heure puis prit congé. Il transplana au Chaudron Baveur, d'où il reprit une cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Ginny en l'accueillant dans le salon.

- Très bien la rassura Harry. Je suis même passé voir la voisine, Mrs Figg.

- Celle qui vit avec ses chats ?

- Ah ! m'en parle pas. Je viens de réaliser qu'ils sont en partie Fléreur et qu'elle les laisse batifoler avec les autres chats du quartier.

- Ton oncle et ta tante en ont un ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Merlin merci, non ! Je ne souhaite à aucune créature magique de vivre dans ce nid de normalité.

Harry réalisa que sa voix était plus acide qu'il ne l'avait voulu et détourna les yeux pour ne plus voir l'air inquiet de Ginny.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, continua-t-il pour passer à un sujet plus positif.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda sa femme en l'entraînant vers le canapé.

Avant de s'asseoir, il tira de son escarcelle les deux malles qu'il avait récupérées et les posa par terre.

- Des affaires appartenant à ma mère. Sans doute rien d'important puisqu'elle n'a pas jugé utile de l'emporter avec elle, mais je pense que j'ai davantage le droit de les posséder que ma tante.

- Bien sûr, abonda Ginny en passant derrière le canapé et entreprenant de lui masser les épaules. Tu as vu Dudley et Sarah ?

-Juste Dud. C'était mieux ainsi.

- Vous avez un peu discuté... je veux dire, du passé ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais pas besoin non plus. Cette maison parle d'elle-même, tu sais. Et qu'il ait pris l'initiative de m'y faire venir est déjà un message à part entière.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'elle s'exprime pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait : elle trouvait injuste que son oncle et sa tante ne soient pas punis pour la façon dont ils avaient traité leur neveu pendant dix ans.

Il sortit sa baguette pour redonner une taille et une masse plus normales aux deux objets qu'il avait ramenés. Il décida de commencer par sa propre malle dont il fit jouer les fermoirs. Ginny s'approcha avec curiosité pour détailler avec lui ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui sept ans auparavant.

Il sortit ses livres de classe.

- Ils pourront servir pour les enfants, décida Ginny. Je les rangerai dans la bibliothèque.

Elle s'amusa ensuite beaucoup à parcourir ses vieux devoirs.

- Quelle imagination ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en relisant les rêves qu'il inventait pour la divination. Je crois que j'ai bien fait d'éviter cette matière.

- C'est sûr que t'as rien raté, affirma-t-il. Oh, regarde, mes notes de potions !

- Harry, tu te rends compte ! s'écria-t-elle en les déchiffrant. Regarde ce que tu as marqué là. Si tu suis les instructions, tu fais sauter la maison.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le don de ma mère pour cette matière, convint Harry.

- Il y a une différence entre ne pas être doué et inventer des bombes artisanales à chaque page, opposa-t-elle en feuilletant ses parchemins.

Ils éliminèrent toutes les fournitures qui ne pouvaient plus servir et mirent le reste de côté. Quand Harry ouvrit le coffre de sa mère, Ginny recula un peu, pour être présente tout en lui laissant la primeur de la découverte.

Sur le dessus, il y avait des petites robes d'uniforme qui devaient dater des premières années d'école de sa mère. Un vêtement rose pâle attira son attention :

- Regarde, dit-il à Ginny. Une robe de cérémonie. Il y a dû y avoir un bal pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard.

- Elle a dû y danser avec ton père.

- Pas sûr. Vu la taille, ça devait être en cinquième ou sixième année. Plus de chance que ce soit avec Rogue.

- Tu imagines Rogue danser, toi ?

- Non, mais si quelqu'un a pu l'entraîner sur une piste de danse, c'est bien ma mère.

Ils parcoururent ensuite les notes de cours et les devoirs.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était bonne, remarqua Harry en montrant les commentaires dithyrambiques de Slughorn.

- Même McGonagall lui fait des éloges, renchérit Ginny impressionnée.

Il y avait aussi de la correspondance : toutes les lettres que Lily avaient reçues de sa famille quand elle était dans le monde sorcier. Les premières années, il y avait quelques mots de Pétunia lui racontant des anecdotes de petite fille. Mais très vite, seuls Violett et Donald Evans avaient écrit à leur fille. Harry fut touché par l'amour qui se dégageait des mots couchés sur le papier.

Enfin, au fond de la malle, il y avait les livres de classe. La plupart correspondaient à ceux que Harry avait dû acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- J'aurais tellement aimé avoir ceux-là, soupira-t-il.

- Et moi j'aurais tellement aimé en avoir des neufs, lui fit remarquer Ginny.

Ils échangèrent un sourire ironique puis Harry saisit le livre de potions de sixième année.

- Oh regarde, elle aussi a mis plein de notes personnelles. Tu crois qu'elle et Rogue échangeaient leurs trouvailles ?

- Peut-être. Il faudrait comparer les deux exemplaires.

- Celui de Rogue a été détruit dans le Feudeymon de la Salle sur Demande, se rappela Harry. Mais ça ressemble pas mal, les sorts douteux en moins, jugea-t-il en feuilletant rapidement l'ouvrage.

- Tiens, j'avais jamais pensé à mettre de l'essence d'orange dans la pimentine, s'étonna Ginny qui lisait désormais au-dessus de son épaule. C'est pas bête, le goût doit être bien meilleur.

- Celui-là, je vais l'étudier, décida Harry. Cela me permettra peut-être de moins me ridiculiser quand je dois me prononcer sur une potion.

Quand ils eurent fait le tour, Ginny suggéra de faire brûler dans le poêle de la cuisine ce que Harry ne voulait pas conserver. Ils commencèrent à ramasser le tas qu'ils avaient mis de côté.

- Mais c'est quoi ces vêtements, s'écria-t-elle en saisissant un vaste T-shirt grisâtre et détendu. Je ne les donnerais même pas à un elfe.

- Dudley les aimait bien, fit valoir Harry.

Mais Ginny était révoltée à l'idée qu'on lui ait fait porter ce haillon. Elle enlaça Harry et lui dit :

- J'aimerais aller voir le petit garçon que tu as été et le serrer dans mes bras en lui disant que les choses vont s'arranger.

- Il a grandi depuis, lui fit remarquer Harry. Et il est dans tes bras.

- Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'on te réconforte à l'époque ?

- Si, évidemment. Mais c'est terminé, tout ça.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Dis, tu crois qu'avec un Retourneur de temps ça serait possible ?

Il se raidit :

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

- On pourrait...

- Oublie ça tout de suite. Il est hors de question qu'on modifie quoi que ce soit au passé. Tu imagines le désastre si tu changes ce que je dois devenir ? Si je n'agis pas pareil ? Je pourrais perdre contre Voldemort. Ça s'est joué à si peu !

- Tout dépend de ce que l'on fait.

- On ne fait rien. Aucune rousse magnifique n'est venue me dire que ma vie allait changer et c'est le signe que ce n'a pas été fait et que cela ne doit pas l'être. Tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant d'abandonner son idée. En la voyant si désolée, il chercha à la rassurer :

- C'était pas si terrible, tu sais.

- Tu plaisantes ! protesta-t-elle. Ils t'enfermaient dans un placard.

- C'était ma chambre.

- Mais c'est encore pire !

- Il faut les comprendre, plaida Harry. Ma tante avait été très déçue de ne pas être sorcière. Ça avait été une injustice terrible que ma mère puisse aller à Poudlard et pas elle. Après, il y a eu la guerre et je crois bien que mes grands-parents ont été tués par les Mangemorts. On peut imaginer à quel point elle était effrayée à l'idée d'avoir un sorcier sous son toit. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on lui a imposé ma présence.

- Mais enfin, Harry, pourquoi tu les défends ?

- Je ne les défends pas, j'essaie d'expliquer ce qui les a menés à agir ainsi.

- En gros, ils avaient peur et n'avaient pas eu le choix, donc c'était normal qu'ils maltraitent un enfant innocent ! résuma Ginny d'une voix ironique.

- Ils ne m'ont jamais battu, opposa Harry. ils m'ont nourri et logé. Ça aurait pu être pire.

- Ils auraient pu t'aimer et t'accepter tel que tu étais, remarqua-t-elle.

- On ne peut pas reprocher aux gens de ne pas agir comme nous le ferions. On n'a pas tous la même histoire ni les mêmes valeurs. Hermione te dirait qu'accepter ça est le fondement de la démocratie.

- Ah d'accord ! Je me demande pourquoi tu as combattu Voldemort. Après tout, il agissait conformément à ses valeurs. Tu n'as pas honte de nous avoir imposé les tiennes ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, soupira-t-il.

- Enfin, Harry, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi veux-tu à toute force défendre la position de ton oncle et ta tante ? Parce que tu t'es réconcilié avec Dudley ?

Harry réfléchit à la question. C'est vrai, pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de trouver une justification au mal qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

- Je crois que j'ai simplement besoin de trouver un sens à ce que j'ai enduré, répondit-il lentement. C'est idiot, mais me dire que j'ai vécu tout ça juste parce que j'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur des imbéciles... ça me fait encore plus mal.

L'expression de Ginny devint coupable, comme si elle regrettait d'avoir insisté pour lui faire admettre que les Dursley avaient eu tort.

- C'est pas grave, mon amour, la rassura-t-il. Le plus beau reste à venir.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**22/05/2009 **: Bonjour à tous !

J'ai fait une petite modification par rapport au chapitre 8 : la mère de Lily et Petunia ne s'appelle plus Fiona mais Violett (pour rester dans les fleurs...)

Bon, vous vouliez une scène de famille, bin, voilà, il suffisait d'attendre ;-)

Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander **quand Ron va intégrer les Aurors**.

Pour moi, Jo Rowling a été contradictoire concernant la carrière de Ron. Elle commencé par indiquer qu'il allait aider son frère à la boutique et gagner plein d'argent et, dans un autre entretien, l'a évoqué comme bouleversant le bureau des Aurors avec Harry.

A-t-elle voulu dire que Ron allait finir par rentrer chez les Aurors ou s'est-elle contredite ? Personnellement, je ne le vois pas du tout intégrer le bureau des Aurors. Outre que ce serait difficile à justifier, je trouve que cela ne convient pas du tout à son caractère. De plus, cela le limiterait à rester dans l'ombre de Harry. Je le trouve plus à sa place là où je l'ai mis, autonome et donc plus à même de montrer ses compétences. **Donc chez moi, il restera commerçant** (mais admettez que j'ai quand même pris soin de sa carrière !).

Tiens, justement, le prochain chapitre s'appellera **Evolution de carrière**. On se retrouve samedi prochain.

**Margot de hpfanfiction**: les adresse mail ne passent pas dans la case 'Name', elles sont mangées par les anti-spam. Je t'ai donc répondu sur le forum (adresse ci dessous : il ne faut pas oublier d'ajouter au début _fanfiction . net_ _/_ )

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	23. XXIII : Gobelins et Moldus

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXIII : Gobelins et Moldus  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 17 septembre au 28 octobre 2004

* * *

A la mi-septembre, une semaine après que Harry soit passé chez son oncle et sa tante, Ron passa les voir un soir et annonça d'un ton grave :

— Je voulais vous mettre au courant : le vieux Zonko est mort cet après-midi.

Harry et Ginny accueillirent l'information avec tristesse mais sans surprise. La presse avait annoncé l'hospitalisation du patriarche à Ste-Mangouste quelques jours plus tôt.

— J'ai rédigé une nécrologie que j'ai envoyée à la Gazette, indiqua Ron. Je passerai voir la famille demain matin.

— Nous allons envoyer un mot, répondit Harry. Tu restes manger ?

— Non, j'ai pas vu Hermione depuis le début de la semaine avec toutes les réunions de la Guilde. On s'était promis de dîner ensemble.

— Bonne soirée, lui souhaita doucement sa sœur.

— Merci Gin'.

Il salua Harry de la main et repartit.

— Il a l'air fatigué, s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Il est consciencieux, analysa Harry. Je pense qu'avec le temps, il arrivera à déléguer davantage.

— C'est aussi une fatigue nerveuse, assura Ginny. Il a tellement peur de prendre une mauvaise décision.

— Il s'habituera, affirma Harry. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il est plus solide qu'il n'y parait. Je me suis assez appuyé sur lui pour le savoir.

**ooOoo**

Le lundi suivant, Harry se rendit à l'enterrement d'Herakles. Pour ne pas faire jaser, il s'était métamorphosé. Ron était là, bien sûr, en tant que Maître de Guilde, ainsi que George. Une centaine d'autres personnes avaient fait le déplacement.

— Il devrait y avoir autant de monde que pour Whitehorn, commenta George d'une voix dégoûtée. Mais les gens auraient voulu qu'il rejette publiquement son fils !

Harry, au contraire, avait été touché par le soutien indéfectible que le vieil homme avait montré pour son cadet, tout en assumant les fautes de son enfant et faisant son possible pour réparer le mal causé. Evidemment, c'était moins spectaculaire que s'il avait maudit et rejeté le fils indigne !

De nouveaux arrivants attirèrent son attention : Mrs Whitehorn était venue en compagnie de son fils Quentin. Ils restèrent légèrement en retrait, conscients que leur présence serait sujette à commentaire de la part de l'assistance.

La cérémonie suivi son cours. Ron fit un discours dans lequel il racontait comment Herakles avait bâti son magasin à partir de rien et rappelait qu'il avait aidé des familles de sang-mêlé à s'installer chez les Moldus pendant la guerre. Il témoigna enfin de son admiration pour l'homme et le sens de l'honneur dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Enfin, ils adressèrent leurs condoléances aux proches du défunt. Harry songea à Dorian qui avait appris la nouvelle dans son cachot à Azkaban.

Quand ce fut le tour de Mrs Whitehorn de saluer la famille endeuillée, Mrs Zonko tendit spontanément les mains à l'autre veuve et les deux femmes se tinrent ainsi un moment face à face, partageant une douleur commune. Ce fut avidement observé par l'assistance et Harry songea que les deux familles faisaient preuve d'une dignité peu commune faces aux épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche qui suivit, au Terrier, Bill fit savoir à Harry que Kingsley avait suivi ses conseils pour renouer avec les gobelins :

— La semaine dernière, mes collègues et moi avons reçu une invitation pour une réunion au Ministère. On nous a demandé ce que les sorciers pourraient proposer aux gobelins en échange d'une meilleure coopération bancaire entre nos deux peuples.

— Et ? demanda Harry.

— On a dit tout ce qu'on savait de leurs valeurs et de leur psychologie, mais on ne sait pas ce qui va en sortir.

— Moi je sais, intervint Hermione qui avait entendu le début de la conversation.

— Ah oui ? s'intéressa Bill.

— On va leur restituer des objets qu'ils ont créés et vendus.

— Rendre aux gobelins ce qu'ils ont vendu à des sorciers ? s'étonna Bill. Comment comptes-tu convaincre les gens de renoncer à ce qu'ils ont acheté ?

— Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui annoncera à la Tante Muriel que son précieux diadème doit être retourné aux gobelins, abonda Ron qui s'était rapproché.

— Figurez-vous, leur apprit Hermione, qu'il y a régulièrement des familles qui s'éteignent sans héritiers. Les défenseurs des valeurs Sang-Pur l'ignorent, mais c'est bien grâce aux sorciers issus de Moldus que la population sorcière se maintient à son niveau, en profita-t-elle pour ajouter.

— Quel rapport ? demanda Harry.

— C'est le Ministère qui récupère les biens en déshérence, expliqua Bill en souriant d'un air entendu. Il doit y avoir des pièces fabriquées par les gobelins dans le tas, C'est ça ?

— Exactement. Le Ministère va soumettre au Magenmagot une loi qui rend le peuple gobelin propriétaire de tous les objets gobelins qui se retrouvent sans propriétaire attitré, développa Hermione. Une sorte de droit de suite sur tout ce qu'ils ont vendu et vendront à l'avenir.

— Pas bête ! approuva Bill. Ils vont adorer.

Il réfléchit un moment mais opposa :

— J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop pressés. Parce qu'en attendant qu'un cas se présente, ils ne vont rien céder de leur côté.

— S'ils soumettent leur coopération à une première livraison, nous leur offrirons une petite avance, indiqua Hermione. Il y a eu pas mal d'objets confisqués aux Mangemorts juste après la guerre. Pour le moment, ils sont conservés au Ministère et personne n'a pris le temps de s'en occuper. Nous sommes prêts à leur céder tout de suite tout ce qui est susceptible de les intéresser. D'ailleurs, je voulais t'en parler, Bill : on n'a jamais touché à ces objets parce que beaucoup sont ensorcelés, et pas qu'avec de la magie blanche. Le ministère de la Magie va bientôt offrir des places de briseurs de sorts pour traiter tout cela. Ça t'intéresse ?

— Et comment ! Je signe où ?

— Fais-moi parvenir une lettre de motivation avec tes références et je la mettrai en haut de la pile, promit Hermione.

— Quand pensez-vous commencer les négociations avec les gobelins ? s'enquit Harry.

— D'ici une semaine ou deux, indiqua Hermione.

— Tu en feras partie ? demanda Harry.

— Non, répondit-elle d'un air dépité. Kingsley a affirmé que ma présence dans le comité de discussion serait inopportune. C'est à cause de notre cambriolage, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté chez eux : quand je vais chercher de l'argent dans mon coffre, c'est tout un cirque. Et c'est pareil pour Ron.

— Pour moi aussi, lui apprit Harry. Ils sont trois dans le wagonnet pour m'accompagner.

— J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous ne vous rendez pas compte du bazar que vous avez mis là-bas lors de votre petite expédition, fit Bill d'un voix amusée. Ils étaient tellement bouleversés qu'ils ont mis trois jours à se rendre compte que Vous-savez-qui était tombé.

— C'est vrai, tu étais sur place, ça c'est passé comment ? s'intéressa Hermione.

— J'étais dans mon bureau, commença Bill, mais j'avais les oreilles aux aguets parce que je me doutais bien de ce que vous mijotiez, tous les trois avec Gripsec. Vous aviez un objet important de magie noire à récupérer dans un coffre, c'est ça ?

— Oui, tout à fait, convint Hermione.

— Donc, j'étais à l'écoute et j'étais même prêt à foutre le feu à la banque, si cela pouvait vous aider à vous enfuir.

— Fallait pas ! ironisa Ron. On avait un dragon sous la main.

— Oui, j'ai vu ça. Tout à coup, il y a eu une volée de cloches qui se sont mises à sonner partout et les gobelins se sont mis à courir vers les coffres. J'ai essayé de suivre le mouvement, mais les gardes qui surveillent les lieux publics ont rassemblé tous les humains pour les amener dans le hall d'entrée. Du coup, on a été aux premières loges pour vous voir survoler le Chemin-de-Traverse. Je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas passés inaperçus.

— C'est à cause du vent, expliqua Ron. La robe d'Hermione était toute retroussée sur ses jambes, alors forcément, ça a fait tourner les têtes.

— A partir de là, continua Bill, un petit rire dans la voix, tous les sorciers ont été priés de quitter la banque et je suis rentré chez moi. Fleur et moi, on se demandait ce que vous deveniez quand on a reçu un message des jumeaux pour nous dire que vous étiez arrivés à Poudlard. On vous y a rejoint.

Ils marquèrent une pause à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui leur rappelait à la fois l'exaltation de la bataille et le vide laissé par ceux qui n'en étaient pas revenus.

— Ils ne t'ont pas fait de difficulté après, quand tu es retourné travailler ? s'inquiéta Hermione revenant au moment présent.

— Pour commencer, la banque a fermé ses portes trois jours, le temps de réparer vos dégâts et revoir la sécurité. Ensuite, on a tous été interrogés individuellement, mais ils m'ont repris comme les autres. Gripsec a peut-être parlé pour moi, de peur que, par mesure de rétorsion, je raconte son rôle dans tout ça.

— Tu l'avais hébergé et soigné quand même ! s'indigna Ron. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il te couvre.

— Il n'a pas eu le prix qu'il avait demandé en échange de son aide, tempéra Harry. Il avait des raisons d'être en colère contre nous.

— On ne savait pas que l'épée était enchantée pour revenir à Poudlard sur l'appel d'un Gryffondor, opposa Ron. Par contre, lui, il nous a laissés tomber en cours de route.

— Harry n'a pas été très franc avec lui, rappela Hermione. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de lui donner l'épée.

— Je l'aurais fait après l'avoir utilisée, se défendit Harry.

— En tout cas, nous, on a eu ce qu'on voulait et pas lui, insista Hermione.

— Je le reconnais, s'inclina Harry, mais j'espère que tu ne crois pas que je lui aurais proposé l'épée si j'avais su qu'il ne pourrait pas la garder.

— Je sais que tu avais l'intention de la lui donner une fois que n'en n'aurions plus eu besoin, l'apaisa Hermione. Mais tout ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup dans nos pourparlers avec eux.

Les semaines suivantes, les discussions avancèrent. Comme prévu, les gobelins subordonnèrent toute avancée de leur part à une première remise conséquente d'objets ciselés par leur peuple. Après avoir discuté pied à pied toutes les concessions qu'ils attendaient des banquiers, le ministère de la Magie leur promit une première livraison dans le courant du mois de novembre.

La candidature de Bill fut examinée et, après un entretien, ce dernier fut retenu — avec deux autres briseurs de sorts — pour examiner et désensorceler les artefacts confisqués à la suite de la guerre. Il donna sa démission avec jubilation et commença son travail dans les sous-sols du ministère de la Magie durant le mois de novembre.

**ooOoo**

A la mi-octobre, Neville et Hannah invitèrent Harry et Ginny à passer la soirée avec eux. Harry s'apprêtait à quitter le QG pour les rejoindre quand une feuille volante, à laquelle était attachée une lettre, se posa sur son bureau. Cela venait de la volière. Pour ne pas passer leur temps à délivrer le courrier arrivé par hibou au ministère, les préposés fixaient les messages arrivés par la voie des airs sur une note de service et l'envoyaient magiquement. Harry déplia la missive et la déchiffra avant de pousser un soupir agacé. Ginny annulait sa venue du fait d'un entraînement supplémentaire.

Trois bureaux plus loin, Owen lâcha un juron.

— Un problème ? demanda Harry.

— Je devais sortir avec Eloïse mais elle doit passer voir ses parents ce soir. Sa mère est malade.

La relation entre Owen et Eloïse — qui avait commencé le jour du mariage de Harry quelques neuf mois auparavant — était toujours d'actualité et Harry avait l'impression que son ami était très épris.

— C'est la soirée, commenta Harry. Ginny vient également de me poser un lapin.

— Tu es libre, alors. On va se prendre un verre ? proposa Owen.

— Désolé, mais on devait rejoindre des amis, et ça tient toujours avec eux… Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? Tu me plais moins que Ginny, mais tu feras l'affaire !

Owen fut sensible au compliment :

— Ça marche, accepta-t-il.

— Faut que je repasse à la maison pour me changer avant, précisa Harry.

— Pas la peine de faire des frais de toilette pour moi, plaisanta Owen.

— On sort côté moldu, expliqua Harry. Il faut s'habiller en conséquence.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire chez les Moldus ?

— C'est le seul moyen pour moi de passer une soirée tranquille, sans être obligé de changer de tête. C'est déroutant pour mes amis quand je me transforme.

— Je trouve quand même que c'est une drôle d'idée.

— Eloïse ne t'emmène jamais de l'autre côté ? Sa famille est moldue, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

— Je ne les ai pas encore rencontrés.

— Et tu ne te balade jamais en dehors du monde sorcier ? s'enquit Harry.

— Pour quoi faire ? Et puis, je ne saurais pas comment me comporter.

— Faut apprendre, décréta Harry. Bon, pour commencer, je vais t'habiller en Moldu. Viens avec moi, je vais bien trouver quelque chose à te prêter.

— Non, te dérange pas. On se verra un autre soir. Je ne veux pas m'incruster.

— Je rêve ou t'as la trouille ?

— Tu rêves. Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard.

— Owen, t'as dit que tu venais, alors tu viens. Tu me remercieras un jour !

— Je n't'ai rien demandé.

— Mais c'est ça les amis, ça veut ton bien sans que tu aies à demander quoique ce soit. C'est pas beau, l'amitié ?

— Laisse tomber, je te dis !

Harry ne voulut rien entendre et entraîna Owen vers les cheminées de l'atrium. Ce dernier, pour ne pas perdre la face, dut accepter de le suivre chez lui. Harry le fit monter à l'étage et l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny. Il ouvrit son placard et commença à sortir ses affaires moldues.

— T'es du genre à t'habiller sobre, toi. Un pantalon noir et un pull vert, ça te va ?

Owen n'avait pas l'air de trouver que cela allait, mais il ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en la matière pour faire une contre-proposition.

— Je prends, soupira-t-il, mais je sens que je vais le regretter.

— Mais non, tu seras très bien, affirma Harry en enfilant un jeans sous sa robe de sorcier.

Il la retira ensuite pour enfiler un polo et une veste. L'air résigné, Owen prit le pantalon.

— Comment tu fermes ce truc, grogna-t-il en bataillant avec les deux pans au niveau de sa taille.

— Ah, c'est une fermeture Eclair sur celui-là. Tu prends la languette en métal et tu tires vers le haut.

— Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser des boutons comme tout le monde ? bougonna Owen.

— Quand on sait faire, ça va plus vite, justifia Harry. C'est bon, tu sais mettre un pull ?

— Très drôle ! lança Owen en retirant sa robe. Par contre, si tu racontes à qui que ce soit que je me suis retrouvé à moitié à poil dans ta chambre, je ressors la photo de ton mariage où Ginny m'embrasse et je l'affiche au QG !

— Il ne restera pas grand-chose de toi quand elle en aura fini avec ta carcasse, le prévint charitablement Harry.

— Je prendrais le risque, fanfaronna Owen avant de plonger dans le lainage.

— Regarde-toi dans la glace, t'es parfait, jugea Harry.

— J'aime pas les pantalons.

— Tu as tort, c'est bien plus confortable quand il fait froid, tu verras. Par contre je n'ai qu'un seul manteau et mon blouson sera trop léger pour ce soir. C'est pas grave, je vais transformer ta cape. Personne ne la regardera de près.

— Je sens que je vais le regretter, répéta Owen.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient l'escalier, Harry s'étonna :

— Mais enfin, comment tu faisais pour te rendre à King's Cross ?

— On sortait par le Chaudron Baveur qui n'est pas trop loin et je remettais ma robe de classe le plus vite possible une fois dans le train.

Harry se demanda si tous les Serpentard en faisaient autant. Il aurait parié que oui, en critiquant la mode moldue pour faire bonne mesure. Ils traversèrent le hall et Harry ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la rue. Owen examina d'un œil réprobateur la petite place sur laquelle donnait le perron. Des personnes passèrent sur le trottoir devant eux, sans leur prêter attention.

— Tant qu'on est encore dans la maison, personne ne peut nous voir, expliqua Harry à son ami. La maison est incartable et protégée par un Fidelitas.

— Tu es bien méfiant envers des Moldus que tu es supposé apprécier, persifla Owen.

— J'ai hérité des protections avec la maison. Ça nous a bien servi du temps où les Mangemorts étaient sur ma trace. Ils ont campé là pendant des mois, quand je me suis réfugié ici pendant l'année des Ténèbres. Ils n'ont jamais trouvé la maison ni réussi à nous voir.

— Ils avaient transformé leurs vêtements pour passer inaperçus ? s'enquit Owen.

— En fait, tu peux te promener dans Londres avec ta robe de sorcier sans créer d'émeute. Certains Moldus s'accoutrent de façon bizarre, même selon leurs propres critères. Les habitants du quartier ont simplement dû les prendre pour des excentriques désagréables.

Cela ne parut pas rendre le monde non magique plus acceptable pour Owen.

— On va être en retard si on n'y va pas maintenant, prévint Harry. D'habitude quand j'arrive à la bourre c'est parce que Ginny met trop de temps à se pomponner mais je suppose que tu m'en voudras si je laisse entendre que tu as traîné en t'habillant.

Owen ne releva même pas, se contentant de regarder prudemment autour de lui pendant que Harry l'entraînait vers la station de bus à proximité de la maison. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps et se retrouvèrent rapidement perchés sur l'impériale.

— Ça secoue moins que dans le nôtre, reconnut Owen.

— Ils n'ont pas les mêmes… hum… capacités d'éviter les obstacles, expliqua Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils poussaient la porte d'un bar à tapas à Leicester square. Owen sembla agréablement surpris par l'ambiance décontractée de l'endroit. Neville et Hannah étaient déjà arrivés. Ils leur firent signe et les deux Aurors les rejoignirent :

— Salut à vous ! C'est une bonne idée de nous avoir amené Owen ! les accueillit chaleureusement le botaniste.

— Ginny et Eloïse nous ont laissés tomber, exposa Harry.

Lui et son ami firent la bise à Hannah.

— Comment vous trouvez l'endroit ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ça a l'air sympa, jugea Harry. C'est toi qui l'as déniché ?

— Oui, je suis passée devant, l'autre jour, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait essayer !

— C'est toujours mieux que le restaurant français de la semaine dernière, commenta Neville. Vous vous rendez compte, on avait trois fourchettes et trois couteaux posés à côté de l'assiette et autant de verres. Je me suis senti mal à l'aise toute la soirée, tellement j'avais peur de faire un impair !

— Avoue que c'était bon, protesta son amie.

— C'était assez spécial et pas mauvais, reconnut Neville. Mais, vu le prix, c'était la moindre des choses.

— Tu apprendras à apprécier, lui promit — ou le menaça — Hannah.

— C'est italien, ici ? demanda Harry en regardant le décor.

— Non, espagnol, le renseigna leur amie. A cette heure-ci les boissons sont moins chères. On mangera ensuite. Vous prenez quoi ?

— Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas de Bièraubeurre, avança Owen.

— Je te conseille de gouter la sangria, le prit en main Hannah.

— T'as l'air drôlement au courant, s'étonna Owen.

— Hannah à l'intention d'ouvrir un pub ou un restaurant un jour, lui expliqua Neville. Alors on essaie toutes les sortes qui existent à Londres pour chercher des idées et tester ce qui pourrait être transposable chez nous.

— Alors, quel genre t'attire le plus, jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda Harry.

— Méditerranéen pour l'ambiance et les couleurs, français et italien pour la nourriture, mais les bières incontestablement de chez nous ! énuméra la future tenancière.

Ils commandèrent les boissons et Owen concéda que la sangria était une invention intéressante.

— Comment va Eloïse ? demanda Hannah à ce dernier.

— Pas trop dur de travailler pour Ron et George ? compléta Neville en souriant.

— C'est sûr qu'il faut avoir les nerfs bien accrochés. Il y a régulièrement des objets qui lui explosent sous le nez, elle revient parfois avec les cheveux violet, les mains palmées ou une voix de baryton. Il y a trois jours, elle a eu des cornes sur la tête toute la journée.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

— Dans quelques années, elle pourra écrire un livre, '_J'ai travaillé pour les frères Weasley_'. Je suis certain que cela fera un tabac, proposa Neville.

— Au fait, c'est pas trop difficile pour Ron de cumuler la boutique et son nouveau statut ? demanda Hannah.

— Il a beaucoup de travail actuellement, reconnut Harry.

— Le problème est qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver une personne supplémentaire pour la boutique, compléta Owen. Ils en ont essayé trois à la suite, mais ils ont tous rendu leur tablier avant la fin de la semaine.

— Cela demande des mois d'entraînement pour repérer à l'avance tout ce qui peut te sauter dessus dans leur arrière-boutique, analysa Harry. Les premiers jours sont les plus difficiles.

— Mais ceux qui ont posé leur candidature n'aimaient pas les faces et attrapes ? s'étonna Hannah.

— Si, mais pas en être les victimes neuf heures par jour, expliqua Harry.

— C'est sûr que là, il faut avoir une solide capacité d'autodérision. C'est pas donné à tout le monde, reconnut Neville.

— Ils espèrent réussir à trouver quelqu'un avant Noël, précisa Owen. Ils ont beaucoup de monde pour les fêtes, généralement.

Harry retint un sourire en constatant que son ami en savait autant que lui sur le commerce de ses beaux-frères. Il jugea que cet intérêt était un bon signe pour Eloïse. Une serveuse vint desservir leur table et leur proposer une nouvelle tournée. Son cache-cœur et son jean moulant firent ciller Owen.

— La mode est… euh, assez osée ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-il quand la jeune fille se fut éloignée.

— Elle est surtout plus inventive, jugea Hannah. Je regrette que la nôtre soit aussi figée.

— Elle s'est un peu égayée avec la nouvelle tendance qui a introduit les sous-robes colorées, la contredit Harry. Les conservateurs ont assez protesté que les nouvelles coupes étaient indécentes car elles moulaient trop le buste des femmes.

— On est encore loin de la mini-jupe ! riposta Hannah.

— C'est quoi la mini-jupe ? se renseigna Owen.

La description le laissa rêveur. A son regard, il était clair qu'il était en train d'imaginer ses connaissances féminines court-vêtues.

— Avec Ron comme Maitre de guilde, les artisans vont-ils encourager la nouveauté ? demanda Neville.

— Il espère pouvoir lancer des chantiers, mais là, il est encore en train de faire le ménage dans la situation qui lui a été laissée, expliqua Harry. Laissez-lui le temps, cela ne fait que quatre mois qu'il a été élu.

En terminant leur boisson et en prenant leur repas ensuite, les quatre amis évoquèrent leur travail respectif. Hannah s'initiait à la tenue d'un établissement en secondant son oncle qui possédait un restaurant sur le chemin de Traverse. Neville avait désormais la responsabilité d'une dizaine de serres et pratiquait des échanges avec de nombreux botanistes étrangers pour enrichir sa collection de plantes. Harry et Owen racontèrent les anecdotes les plus croustillantes qu'ils avaient accumulées lors des enquêtes qu'ils avaient eu à mener.

— C'était triste cette histoire d'assassinat avec le fils Zonko, commenta Neville quand ils eurent terminé.

— Oui, on ne peut pas dire que la conclusion de cette affaire nous ait apporté une grande satisfaction, fit mélancoliquement Harry.

— Et toi Owen, as-tu eu aussi des enquêtes difficiles ? demanda Hannah.

— Il y a six mois, on a reçu le témoignage d'une femme qui affirmait avoir été violée sous sortilège d'Imperium, dit sombrement Owen. Elle avait malheureusement trop attendu avant de venir nous voir et c'était trop tard pour appliquer un sortilège de détection de magie noire. Du coup, on n'avait aucun élément pour conforter son témoignage. Nous avons quand même porté l'affaire devant les juges mais l'agresseur qu'elle avait désigné a su les convaincre qu'elle mentait et qu'il était incapable d'utiliser un tel sort. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a mis le plus mal à l'aise : l'idée que nous ne pouvions pas toujours aider les victimes ou de réaliser qu'il y a des affaires où nous-mêmes n'auront jamais de certitude sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Les autres témoignèrent de leur compréhension.

— Il y a des cas où un devin serait utile, songea Neville.

— Comme cette folle de Trelawney ? Merci bien, rétorqua Owen. Je préfère rester avec mes doutes que dépendre d'une dingue pareille !

— Si la divination est toujours enseignée à Poudlard, c'est que c'est une forme de magie reconnue, protesta Hannah. Il y a des voyants très compétents, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Aucun des trois garçons n'osa s'inscrire en faux. Harry se demanda si Hannah fréquentait une personne pratiquant la voyance et ce que cette dernière avait bien pu lui révéler. Ils passèrent à un autre sujet et, vers onze heures du soir, finirent par se séparer.

— Alors ? demanda Harry à Owen quand le taxi qui les avaient déposés Place Grimmaurd redémarra, comme tu trouves le monde moldu ?

— C'est moins bizarre que je le pensais. Je pense que je vais accepter de m'y rendre avec Eloïse, la prochaine fois qu'elle me le demandera.

**ooOoo**

Deux semaines plus tard, quand Harry rentra chez lui, l'elfe Miffy lui annonça :

— Mme Ginny est chez Mme Molly. Elle prie Monsieur Harry de l'y rejoindre.

Ce dernier reprit donc la cheminée pour se rendre chez les Weasley se demandant s'il n'avait pas oublié une invitation. Il repassa dans sa tête tous les anniversaires de la famille mais il lui sembla que personne n'était né ce jour là. Quand il sortit de l'âtre, il vit Ginny, à moitié allongée sur le canapé, un magasine à la main. En voyant arriver son mari, elle sourit et sauta sur ses pieds.

— Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle avec entrain.

— Tu as fini tôt, remarqua Harry après l'avoir embrassé.

Elle sourit et répondit :

— Viens, j'ai envie de me promener avec toi dans le jardin.

— J'ai le droit de dire bonjour à ta mère avant ? demanda Harry.

— Tu la verras en revenant, allez, viens !

Elle l'entraîna vers la porte qui menait au jardin, en prenant sa cape au passage. Alors qu'ils faisaient quelques pas dans la cour, Harry commença à trouver l'attitude de sa femme très étrange. Il s'inquiéta :

— Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant l'entrainement, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas eu d'entrainement aujourd'hui.

— Tu es malade ?

Cela expliquait qu'elle se soit réfugiée chez sa mère.

— Pas exactement, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Son air ravi donna un indice déterminant à Harry :

— Tu… tu es sûre ?

— Je demande à Natacha de me tester tous les matins pour ne pas prendre de risque et, ce matin, elle m'a signé ma feuille d'interdiction de vol.

Harry savait qu'il était supposé dire quelque chose, manifester sa joie ou la féliciter, mais il se sentit incapable de prononcer un mot. Il sentit la main de Ginny sur son bras et elle s'écria :

— Eh, tu vas pas tomber dans les pommes, hein !

Il secoua la tête pour dire qu'il allait très bien mais se rendit compte qu'il était désormais assis par terre.

— Ça va ? demanda Ginny d'un ton inquiet en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

— C'est moi qui suis supposé te demander ça, remarqua Harry en tendant le bras pour la serrer contre lui.

— A part que je meurs de faim depuis trois jours, je ne me sens pas différente de d'habitude. Je suis juste folle de joie.

— Moi aussi, lui assura-t-il. J'ai seulement été un peu surpris.

— Petite nature, se moqua-t-elle. Heureusement que c'est pas toi qui vas accoucher.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours voulu être un garçon, affirma Harry avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Le pop d'un transplanage leur fit lever les yeux.

— Bonjour les jeunes, fit Arthur Weasley. Maintenant que vous êtes mariés vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais je vous suggère de ne pas rester dehors, il fait un peu frais ce soir.

— Bonjour papa. J'étais en train d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Harry et il s'est senti un peu faible.

Le visage débonnaire d'Arthur s'illumina. Il regarda son gendre et remarqua malicieusement :

— Ah, j'étais plus résistant. Il a fallu que Molly m'annonce qu'elle attendait des jumeaux pour que j'aie besoin d'une chaise. Félicitations les enfants !

Il aida Harry à se relever et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

— Vous avez annoncé la nouvelle à Molly ? demanda Arthur.

— Oui, lui répondit Ginny. J'ai passé la journée ici.

— Bon, allons terminer cette discussion à l'intérieur, proposa son père. Je pense qu'on a une bouteille de champagne à ouvrir.

**ooOoo**

Après avoir fêté la bonne nouvelle en famille, Harry et Ginny rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois qu'ils furent au lit, Harry repoussa la couverture et écarta les pans du pyjama de sa femme pour regarder son ventre. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi plat et musclé.

— Le bébé n'est pas plus grand que l'ongle de mon petit doigt de pied, lui rappela Ginny.

— Il est quand même bien là, rétorqua Harry en caressant la peau douce qu'il avait découverte.

— Prêt à devenir papa ?

— Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer m'en occuper comme le font Bill et George.

— Je pense que cela vient petit à petit. Eux non plus ne savaient pas faire avant que le bébé n'arrive.

— Et toi ? demanda Harry. C'est pas trop dur d'abandonner le Quidditch du jour au lendemain ?

— Ça va me manquer, bien sûr, concéda Ginny. Mais je m'y prépare depuis que j'ai arrêté de prendre ma potion contraceptive. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Et j'en suis ravie.

Harry commença à se redresser pour reprendre sa place dans le lit mais se ravisa. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le ventre de Ginny et l'embrassa avant de murmurer :

— Bonne nuit, mon bébé.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**06/06/2009 **: Bonjour à tous !

Euh, pas de note spéciale, cette semaine. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain s'appellera **Grifftouts et Sectumsempra**. On se retrouve samedi prochain.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	24. XXIV : Grifftouts et Sectumsempra

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXIV : Grifftouts et Sectumsempra  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 29 octobre au 9 décembre 2004

* * *

Le dimanche suivant, l'annonce fut faite officiellement à la famille et tout le monde les félicita. Harry prit Teddy dans ses bras et lui demanda :

— Tu es content ? Tu te rappelles qu'on t'a dit que, quand on aurait un bébé, tu pourras être son grand frère ?

— Oui, comme Vic avec Dominique ! Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

—On ne sait pas encore, mais cela ne change pas grand chose, tu sais. Tu pourras lui montrer les jeux que tu préfères.

— Et je pourrai lui lire des histoires, s'enorgueillit l'enfant.

Teddy avait sept ans, maintenant, et avait appris à lire à l'école des petits sorciers l'année précédente. Il parvenait donc à déchiffrer les histoires simples.

— Il sera prêt à sortir quand ? demanda Teddy en contemplant le ventre parfaitement plat de Ginny.

— Au mois de juillet de l'année prochaine, lui répondit la future mère.

— On peut demander au Père Noël de nous le donner en avance, proposa l'enfant.

— Sa chambre ne sera pas prête, contra Harry amusé.

— Papy Arthur peut t'aider à la faire, ne se laissa pas impressionner Teddy.

— Le bébé est encore tout petit, lui expliqua Ginny. Il a besoin de neuf mois pour apprendre à respirer et à manger. Pendant ce temps là, mamie Molly et ta grand-mère auront le temps de lui tricoter des vêtements. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui préparer, toi ?

— Je vais lui écrire une histoire, décida Teddy.

— Moi, j'ai donné Nounours à Dominique, se vanta Victoire.

— Peuh, les ours c'est pour les filles. Moi, je vais lui donner un dragon ! la snoba Teddy.

— Tu sais que la maman de Vic a déjà combattu un dragon, le reprit Ginny. Je pense que si c'est une petite fille que j'attends, elle aimera autant les ours que les dragons.

Teddy eut une moue dubitative.

— Il semble qu'à l'école les enfants aient des idées très arrêtées sur les rôles de chacun, soupira Andromeda. La maîtresse m'a dit que les garçons et les filles jouent rarement ensemble.

— Ça change plus tard, sourit Charlie d'un air entendu.

— Rien ne presse, affirma Bill en couvant ses deux filles du regard.

**ooOoo**

Deux jours, plus tard, en rentrant du travail, Harry retrouva son épouse plongée dans un gros livre.

— C'est sympa, non, les lapins ? lui demanda-t-elle a brûle pourpoint.

— Tu veux adopter un lapin ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Non, je songe à la décoration de la chambre du bébé. Y'a un sort pour enchanter les murs et faire apparaître une silhouette de lapin qui se déplace le long des plinthes. Il parait que c'est très stimulant pour les enfants.

— T'as trouvé ça dans quoi ?

Elle lui montra la couverture de son ouvrage

— '_Mille sorts et potions pour parents sorciers_', lut Harry.

— Ça va de la potion pour éviter les nausées, explicita-t-elle, à celle pour faire monter le lait en passant par les sorts de décoration et les sortilèges pour éviter que les fesses des bébés s'irritent dans la couche.

— Laisse-moi deviner. C'est Hermione qui te l'a offert.

— Perdu. C'est Fleur qui l'a prêté à Angie qui me l'a passé.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny et regarda la page qu'elle lisait quand il était arrivé :

— Ça n'a pas l'air mal, ce lapin, l'encouragea-t-il. Il faut qu'on décide où on va installer la nursery.

— J'ai pensé utiliser la pièce où l'on fait dormir Teddy. Comme elle est juste en face de notre chambre, on pourra entendre le bébé s'il pleure la nuit.

C'était l'ancienne chambre de Regulus.

— Elle est plus petite que celle où s'étaient installés Ron et Hermione, opposa-t-il.

— Quand il grandira, il pourra changer. En attendant, on la réaménagera pour Teddy.

— Bien, si tu préfères. Tu veux que je demande à Hermione de nous envoyer des elfes bricoleurs pour s'occuper de ça ?

— Non, je préfère m'en charger moi-même.

— Tu es supposée te reposer, lui rappela Harry.

— Je dois juste éviter de recevoir des Cognards dans le ventre. Tu crois que maman est restée toute sa grossesse au lit quand elle m'attendait ? Les jumeaux avaient deux ans et demi et couraient partout, et Ron était encore un bébé.

Harry laissa tomber. Il savait qu'elle agirait à sa guise, quoiqu'il dise.

Les jours suivants elle détermina les couleurs qu'elle désirait voir sur les murs — un joli bleu pâle — et entreprit d'acheter des pots de peinture et de l'appliquer elle-même à la baguette. Elle fit plusieurs essais avant d'enchanter deux lapins verts et jaunes de façon satisfaisante.

Ses premières projections avaient tendance à grimper le long des murs et Harry, invité à donner son avis, suggéra de les transformer en écureuils. Mais Ginny s'obstina et réussit à conjurer des animaux ayant une démarche plus convenable pour des léporidés.

Au terme de sept jours de labeur, elle fit monter Harry pour voir son travail avec un grand sourire de fierté.

— Regarde le plafond, l'enjoignit-elle.

Il leva les yeux. Il était de la même couleur que les murs. D'un geste de baguette, elle ferma les rideaux et l'obscurité se fit. Harry allait demander ce qu'il était supposé regarder quand il s'aperçut que des étoiles apparaissaient progressivement au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'absence de lumière et, grâce à la lueur des corps célestes, il put distinguer le contour des quelques meubles qui étaient déjà dans la pièce.

— Comme ça, quand il pleurera la nuit, on ne sera pas complètement dans le noir et on n'aura pas besoin d'allumer, expliqua Ginny. Et la lueur est assez diffuse pour ne pas troubler son sommeil.

— Ça fait comme une veilleuse, mais en plus joli, estima Harry. Bravo ma chérie, c'est magnifique.

— J'ai eu du mal, admit-elle. Ça fait deux jours que j'essaie et mes premiers résultats étaient affligeants. C'est très délicat comme enchantement.

A la fin de la semaine suivante, la chambre était prête. Le berceau, qui arrivait de chez George et Angelina, était en place ; c'était celui qui avait abrité les premiers rêves de tous les Weasley. Maintenant que le petit Freddy avait presque un an, il était trop grand pour dormir dedans. Il y avait en outre une commode pour les habits, un coffre pour les jouets et plusieurs peluches que Ginny affirma _'plus mignonnes les unes que les autres_'. Harry, qui n'avait pas d'opinion à ce sujet, ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Les coussins, couvertures et tapis que la future mère avait choisis étaient de couleurs vives et éveillaient les tons plus froids des murs et du plafond.

Ginny s'attaqua ensuite à la pièce où Ron et Hermione avaient dormi — l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Elle fit venir Teddy et l'emmena dans les magasins pour qu'il puisse choisir la décoration avec elle. Coussins et couvre-lit assortis furent commandés à Andromeda qui avait des doigts de fée. Il était clair en voyant la pièce que Teddy n'était pas encore sorti de sa période 'Dragons'.

Quand ce fut terminé, ce fut le tour du trousseau du bébé. Un jour, Harry exprima son étonnement de voir son épouse aussi intéressée par ces tâches domestiques.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? lui répondit Ginny d'une voix acide. Rester à la maison est mortel. Je pensais que ce serait bien de me reposer un peu, de me préparer pour la venue du bébé, tout ça… Mais je crois que ce n'est pas fait pour moi.

Harry n'avait pas réalisé combien ses anciennes activités manquaient à Ginny. Elle semblait si heureuse d'attendre un bébé, si investie dans la réorganisation de la maison qu'il pensait qu'elle s'accommodait de la situation. Il se sentit coupable de pouvoir continuer sa vie sans contrainte alors qu'elle avait dû tout arrêter pour porter leur enfant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa en silence, ne sachant que répondre.

— Ça va aller, répondit-elle à son geste. Il faut juste que je me trouve un nouveau rythme de vie. Je suppose que quand le bébé sera là, j'aurai largement de quoi m'occuper. Et puis, c'est pas comme si je n'avais rien à faire. Ce pauvre enfant n'a rien à se mettre pour le moment !

Ginny ne tint que quatre jours avec la layette. Elle finit par balancer ses aiguilles et alla voir Ron et George pour leur proposer ses services. Elle revint enchantée, ravie d'avoir passé sa journée à lancer des sorts et déballer les cartons de fournitures.

Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit de tout repos, mais c'était toujours mieux que de remonter sur un balai ou tourner en rond dans la maison.

**ooOoo**

La seconde semaine de décembre, alors que Ginny entamait sa septième semaine de grossesse, Faucett appela Pritchard et Harry en milieu d'après-midi.

— On a un appel de Ste Mangouste. Ils ont un patient qui présente des blessures suspectes et ils voudraient qu'on jette un regard dessus avant qu'elles ne cicatrisent. Vous pouvez y passer tout de suite ?

Dans l'ascenseur du Ministère, Pritchard demanda à Harry de garder son visage naturel :

— Ils ont demandé une expertise, on va leur amener un expert, sourit-il.

— Un expert ? releva Harry.

— Quand ils nous appellent c'est qu'ils veulent un avis en magie noire, explicita son coéquipier. Il se trouve qu'on te considère comme assez calé en la matière. Je suppose que c'est pour sorcier brûlé par une potion interdite ou une blessure causée par un sort non conforme. On récupère un criminel de temps en temps de cette façon.

Ils traversèrent l'Atrium pour atteindre la rangée de foyers et Cheminèrent vers l'hôpital.

La sorcière de l'accueil les dirigea vers les services des accidents magiques. Ils furent réceptionnés à la sortie de l'ascenseur par un médicomage d'une trentaine d'années. Il parut satisfait en découvrant l'identité du plus jeune des Aurors.

— Le cas est un peu hors norme, expliqua-t-il en les pilotant vers une chambre. C'est un enfant que ses parents ont amené, en sang. Ils prétendent qu'il était tombé dans un buisson de Grifftouts. Sauf que... En fait...

Il hésita, puis secoua la tête :

— Je préfère avoir votre opinion avant de vous transmettre la mienne.

Intrigués, les deux Aurors le suivirent de l'autre côté du rideau qui isolait le lit du reste de la salle où se trouvaient trois autres patients qui les regardèrent passer avec intérêt. Un petit garçon était couché sur le côté. Il devait avoir six ou sept ans et dormait profondément, sans doute sous l'effet d'une potion sédative. Il semblait en bonne santé, si on exceptait sa pâleur et sa relative maigreur. Le médicomage souleva le drap et, de sa baguette, défit précautionneusement les bandages qui ceignaient le dos de l'enfant.

Harry et son partenaire eurent le même hoquet d'horreur. Le dos était barré de deux traits sanguinolents. Luttant contre la nausée qui l'avait envahi, Harry se pencha pour mieux voir. Son sens de l'observation ne l'avait pas trompé : outre la cicatrice récente, on pouvait voir deux estafilades plus anciennes déjà blanchies. L'enfant avait des traces de sang séché derrière l'oreille et sur une de ses hanches, preuve qu'il avait dû être couvert de sang avant qu'on le nettoie sommairement pour le soigner.

— Comment peut-on survivre à ça ? demanda Pritchard d'une voix horrifiée.

— Il était en train de se vider de son sang quand je l'ai pris en charge, confirma le guérisseur. Heureusement pour lui, j'avais déjà vu ce genre de blessures pendant la guerre et j'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie.

Pritchard sortit sa baguette et la passa au dessus du corps de l'enfant. Harry savait que c'était un sort de détection de magie noire et fut étonné de constater qu'il ne révélait aucun sortilège obscur.

Le guérisseur remit les pansements en place et entraîna les deux Aurors sous le choc dans une pièce de soin qui se trouvait à proximité. N'y tenant plus, Harry se précipita vers l'évier et restitua tout ce que son estomac contenait.

Le médicomage attendit qu'il revienne vers eux en s'essuyant la bouche avant de dire :

— D'un point de vue médical, cela pourrait bien être ce que les parents prétendent. Je ne pourrais pas affirmer que c'est une blessure infligée volontairement. Les Grifftouts sont parfois très agressifs.

Les Grifftouts ressemblaient à du houx, mais avec des épines plus longues et plus épaisses et, surtout, un caractère acariâtre.

— Ses parents, où sont-ils ? demanda Pritchard que Harry n'avait jamais vu aussi pâle.

— Ils doivent être à la cafétéria, répondit le guérisseur. Je leur ai demandé d'attendre là-haut le temps que je soigne le petit.

— Il faut les arrêter tout de suite ! s'écria Harry.

— On peut lancer une enquête sur eux, contra plus calmement Pritchard.

— Une enquête ? demanda Harry. Ils nous amènent leur gosse maltraité et tu parles d'enquête ? On les arrête tout de suite, on les interroge et, s'ils sont incapables de nous prouver que ce n'est pas eux qui ont fait ça, on les boucle et on envoie cet enfant dans une famille digne de ce nom !

— On peut les interroger, mais pas les arrêter comme ça, rappela Pritchard. Et c'est à nous de prouver que ce sont eux qui ont lancé un sort de lacération.

— Ce n'est pas un sort de lacération courant. C'est un Sectumsempra, s'insurgea Harry. Tu en as déjà lancé ?

— J'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais...

— Moi je l'ai fait. Il faut vouloir de toutes ses forces faire du mal à la personne en face ! C'est un sort de magie noire !

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'a indiqué mon sort de détection, rappela son partenaire.

— Oh, c'est ma faute, se désola le guérisseur. Pour permettre aux plaies de cicatriser, je lui ai appliqué un cataplasme de racine de mandragore. Ça absorbe la magie.

— Ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche, grimaça Pritchard.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe si on ne peut pas prouver la magie noire ? s'inquiéta Harry. On rend le gosse en espérant que la prochaine fois ils ne nous l'amèneront pas et qu'on n'aura pas à s'en préoccuper ?

— On est Aurors, Potter, on n'a pas le droit de décider de retirer un enfant à ses parents juste sur des suppositions.

— C'était un Sectumsempra, s'entêta Harry. Ce n'est pas une supposition.

— Maintenant que c'est soigné cela pourrait aussi bien être le résultat d'une chute dans un buisson de Grifftout, lui opposa Pritchard. Ecoute, on va prévenir la police magique et leur demander de surveiller la famille.

— Donc on remet le petit chez eux.

— Moi aussi, ça me fait mal au ventre mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.

— Refuser de le faire.

— Potter, cette situation nous dépasse. C'est dur à admettre, mais c'est ainsi.

Le ton défaitiste de son partenaire mit Harry dans en rage :

— Si j'avais raisonné comme ça quand Voldemort est revenu, siffla-t-il, tu serais toujours sous ses ordres !

Il ne réalisa l'impact de ses paroles qu'en voyant son coéquipier reculer d'un pas, le visage soudain écarlate. Harry serra les dents et prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Pendant ce temps, Pritchard échangeait un long regard avec le guérisseur.

— Je peux retenir l'enfant ici tant que vous n'avez pas trouvé une solution pour le soustraire à ses parents, proposa ce dernier.

— Tant que NOUS n'aurons pas trouvé une solution, répliqua froidement Harry qui pour une fois ne regrettait pas de s'être targué de son statut. Ne vous croyez pas déchargé de cette responsabilité parce que vous avez fait appel à nous.

Le médicomage hocha la tête sans oser répondre.

— Qui décide de changer les enfants de famille quand la police magique a prouvé que les parents sont violents ? demanda le jeune Auror.

— C'est une procédure très rare, expliqua Pritchard. Il n'y a donc pas de service dédié. On pourrait saisir la Commission de l'éducation. Je crois que la sous-secrétaire responsable s'appelle Mafalda Hopkirk.

Harry grimaça. Les missives qu'il avait reçues d'elle quand elle officiait au service des usages abusifs de la magie ne lui avaient pas laissé un bon souvenir et ne préjugeait pas vraiment de ses capacités à appliquer les règlements de façon souple.

— Je peux vous faire une attestation décrivant les blessures reçues par l'enfant et indiquer le diagnostic que nous avons posé, proposa le médicomage comme avide de montrer sa bonne volonté et son implication. Si ce témoignage est corroboré par Monsieur Potter, ça aura un impact bien plus fort que ma seule opinion.

— Cela suffira peut-être, admit Pritchard d'un ton pas complètement convaincu.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vérifier leur baguette ? demanda le guérisseur.

— Nous ne pouvons déterminer que le dernier sort jeté, regretta Pritchard. Ils ont sûrement lancé un sort usuel depuis.

— Le petit sait sûrement ce qui lui est arrivé, remarqua Harry.

— C'est dur pour un enfant d'accuser ses parents, opposa Pritchard. Et je ne pense pas qu'on ait des chances de gagner devant un juge-mage en opposant la parole d'un enfant contre celle de deux adultes.

Se rappelant de son audition lors de ses quinze ans, Harry ne pouvait dire le contraire. Si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, personne n'aurait pris ses explications au sérieux. Qu'allait peser le témoignage d'un enfant de sept ans ? De plus, maintiendrait-il son témoignage, une fois confronté à ses parents ? Lui-même avait attendu des années avant de se plaindre des Dursley à Dumbledore. Et l'aurait-il fait si la fréquentation des Weasley ne lui avait montré ce que devait être une famille ?

— Et si vous accusiez les parents de négligence ? proposa encore le médicomage. L'enfant a de vieilles cicatrices, non ? Cela signifie qu'il est 'tombé dans des Grifftouts' plusieurs fois. Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien fait pour empêcher un tel accident de se reproduire ?

— Ça peut faire un angle d'attaque justifiant un retrait temporaire de l'enfant, admit Pritchard. Espérons que le gosse une fois mis en confiance nous donnera d'autres éléments à exploiter.

— Bien, je vous mets tout ça par écrit, conclut le guérisseur. Et puis j'irai voir le directeur de l'hôpital pour lui exposer le problème. Notre problème, se reprit-il en jetant un regard en biais vers Harry.

— Allons voir les parents, décida ce dernier.

— Comment s'appellent-ils ? se fit préciser Pritchard.

— Le gamin s'appelle Benjamin Grimstone, selon le dossier qu'ils ont rempli à l'accueil.

Harry et son équipier appelèrent l'ascenseur pour monter à la cafeteria. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Pritchard indiqua :

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui parles.

Harry lui jeta un regard où la colère le disputait au mépris. Son partenaire serra les dents et expliqua :

— Notre meilleure chance est qu'ils se déballonnent et avouent. Être interrogés par le Survivant en personne leur fera davantage perdre leurs moyens.

Il laissa passer un moment avant d'ajouter :

— Tâche de garder ton calme si tu veux être efficace.

Harry hocha la tête, tentant de suivre ce conseil. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils avancèrent vers le seuil de la cafétéria et balayèrent du regard la salle de restaurant. Elle était pratiquement vide. Ils repérèrent un couple d'une quarantaine d'années, installés à une petite table dans un coin.

—Dis, tu les connais pas par hasard ? chuchota Harry.

— Non, ils ne me rappellent rien.

— Tu es sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas avec toi à Poudlard ?

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? lui retourna son coéquipier d'un ton méfiant.

— Parce qu'ils ont ton âge et que le Sectusempra a été inventé par Severus Rogue entre 75 et 78. Donc soit ils l'ont appris de lui à Poudlard, soit ils l'ont fréquenté ensuite en tant que Mangemorts. Je veux savoir s'ils ont pu connaître Rogue à l'école.

Pritchard les examina un long moment les sourcils froncés avant de siffler entre ses dents :

— Mais tu as raison ! La femme, c'est Katrin Clagg. Elle était à Serpentard, une année avant moi. Elle a drôlement changé. Le mari, je ne vois pas. Il devait être dans une autre maison.

— On y va, décida Harry.

Ils traversèrent la salle et se plantèrent auprès de la table du couple.

— Monsieur et Madame Grimstone ? demanda Harry de sa voix la plus froide.

— Oui, répondit le mari en levant les yeux vers eux. (Il s'étrangla en reconnaissant Harry). Monsieur Potter ! s'écria-t-il en se levant précipitamment tandis que sa femme s'exclamait.

— Asseyez-vous, dit Harry d'un ton sec.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et obéit machinalement. Les deux Aurors prirent une chaise à la table d'à côté pour s'asseoir près d'eux.

— Pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment votre enfant s'est retrouvé blessé par un sort de magie noire ? attaqua Harry.

Ils sursautèrent et échangèrent un regard paniqué.

— Quel sort de magie noire ? se ressaisit le mari.

— Celui qui lui a infligé ses blessures, répondit Harry.

— Mais ce n'est pas un sort ! Nous l'avons expliqué au médicomage. Il est tombé dans un buisson de Grifftouts. Vous avez vu Benjamin ? Il va bien ?

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi sûr de lui, il aurait douté en entendant l'inquiétude contenue dans la voix de l'homme quand il avait demandé comment allait son enfant. A ses côté, il sentit Pritchard reculer légèrement, comme s'il remettait en cause le bien-fondé de leur action. Lui-même hésita une seconde mais il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

— Mrs Grimstone, attaqua-t-il, est-ce Severus Rogue lui-même qui vous a appris à lancer des Sectumsempra ?

Elle se figea. Harry y lut la surprise et la peur. Mais nulle incompréhension. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Son coéquipier le vit aussi et se pencha légèrement vers elle.

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit-elle cependant.

— Où se trouve le fameux buisson ? intervint Pritchard.

— Au fond de notre jardin, répondit rapidement Mrs Grimstone.

— Pas de barrière pour en défendre l'accès ?

— Il a grimpé dessus et est passé de l'autre côté, soutint la mère nettement sur la défensive. Nous ne pouvons pas être sans arrêt derrière lui. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du jardin.

— Pouvons-nous examiner vos baguettes ? requit Pritchard.

Les deux parents pâlirent mais, sans protester, les sortirent de leurs poches. Harry remarqua que la mère était gauchère. Il revit les estafilades qui barraient le dos de Benjamin : elles n'étaient pas complètement parallèles, ayant des angles d'inclinaison différents, mais elles avaient en commun de partir toutes les deux de l'épaule gauche et de descendre vers la hanche droite, signe que le sort avait dû être lancé de la main gauche. Il observa attentivement Mrs Grimstone, mais ne lut rien qui put lui donner d'autres indices. Elle paraissait soucieuse et nerveuse mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que son enfant était grièvement blessé et qu'elle était en outre accusée d'en être la cause ?

Pritchard prononça le Prior incatatum. Des deux baguettes ne sortirent que des sorts de guérison basiques. Comprenant qu'ils avaient gagné une manche, le père en profita pour protester :

— Vous devriez avoir honte de nous accuser ainsi ! Comment osez-vous penser que nous avons pu faire du mal à notre enfant ?

Harry eut envie de les arrêter sur le champ mais, comme lui avait fait précédemment remarquer son partenaire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de preuve contre les parents et leur action finirait sans doute annulée par le Magenmagot. Mieux valait ne pas indisposer les juges contre lui. Il se leva donc en disant :

—Ce sera ma parole contre la vôtre, les prévint-il. Réfléchissez. Votre franchise vous permettra peut-être d'éviter Azkaban.

Comme ils ne répondaient pas, il repartit, suivi de Pritchard. Avant de sortir de la pièce il se tourna vers eux. Penchés au dessus de la table, ils semblaient converser à voix basse le visage soucieux.

Dans l'ascenseur, Harry appuya sur le bouton menant à l'étage où ils avaient examiné l'enfant. Ils retrouvèrent le médicomage dans la salle de soin, en train de rédiger le rapport qu'il leur avait promis sur un coin de table.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il

— Ils savent maintenant de quoi nous les accusons et nous n'avons pas davantage de preuve, résuma Pritchard d'une voix découragée.

— Je pense que vous devriez déménager le petit, lui conseilla Harry. Ils ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer et vont sans doute essayer de le reprendre.

— Je le fais tout de suite, lui assura le guérisseur en se levant.

— Ensuite, allez directement en parler au directeur de l'hôpital, ajouta Pritchard. Ils iront sans doute se plaindre à lui quand ils comprendront qu'on leur refuse de voir leur enfant. Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux qu'il ait votre version avant la leur.

— Vous voulez qu'on lui en parle nous-mêmes ? proposa Harry.

— Non, je devrais me débrouiller tout seul, assura le médicomage en carrant les épaules.

Harry lui sourit :

— Alors on vous laisse gérer la situation ici. On va voir avec notre chef la meilleure façon de régler ça.

Le guérisseur avait déjà un pied dans le couloir quand Harry eut une idée :

— Où sont les vêtements que portait le petit quand on vous l'a amené ?

— J'ai dû les mettre dans la panière des linges à jeter. Ils étaient en loques.

— Où est-elle ?

Le guérisseur leur montra un haut panier en paille dans un coin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

— Changez vite l'enfant de chambre, l'enjoignit Harry avant de commencer à fourrager dans les linges souillés.

Le médicomage disparut et Pritchard demanda :

— Tu fais quoi ?

— Les méthodes sorcières ayant échouées, on va tenter les techniques moldues.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit son coéquipier d'un ton méfiant.

— On va voir ce que nous racontent les vêtements.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : une robe de petite taille, couverte de sang et en lambeaux. N'ayant pas de gants de caoutchouc ni de sac en plastique pouvant servir de pochette, il utilisa sa baguette pour faire voler le morceau de tissu vers la table de consultation. Pritchard le regarda procéder avec curiosité.

Harry se pencha pour examiner sa pièce à conviction. Des protestations s'élevèrent dans le couloir. Les parents venaient de constater que leur fils avait disparu. Le partenaire de Harry referma la porte de la pièce où ils se trouvaient et la verrouilla magiquement pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

— Viens voir, lui dit Harry.

L'Auror senior s'exécuta et contempla à son tour le tissu.

— Je vois quoi ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes d'examen.

— Tu ne crois pas que si le gamin était tombé dans un buisson, des épines auraient été arrachées des branches et se seraient accrochées au tissu de sa robe ? Il devrait y avoir des traces de végétal sur le vêtement. Et moi je ne vois que des lacérations. Aucun accroc, aucune trainée verte ni trace de terre. Bizarre, non ?

— Ce n'est pas une preuve, opposa Pritchard.

— Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire ? On construit un mannequin de la taille et du poids de l'enfant. On lui met une robe de la même texture. On lance le tout dans un buisson de Grifftouts. Et on montre que ça n'a rien à voir.

Son partenaire se redressa et le fixa, songeur.

— On n'a pas l'habitude de travailler comme ça, remarqua-t-il. C'est pas sûr que le juge-mage accepte de prendre en compte ce genre de bidouilles.

— C'est supposé nous dissuader d'essayer ? demanda Harry d'un ton agacé.

— D'accord, d'accord. Donc tu veux démontrer que la robe ne présenterait pas ce genre de déchirures si l'enfant était simplement tombé dans le buisson.

— D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense et moins ça tient debout. Pourquoi ne portait-il pas de cape ? Il ne fait pas si chaud, dehors.

— C'est une bonne question, convint son partenaire. Il va falloir que tu m'en dises d'avantage sur les méthodes moldues.

Harry prit une serviette sur une étagère et enroula précautionneusement son butin dedans. Pritchard de son côté prit l'attestation du guérisseur qui décrivait minutieusement les blessures constatées.

— Désillusionnons-nous, proposa Pritchard. Si on croise les parents, cela va compliquer les choses.

Harry opina et ils quittèrent discrètement l'endroit pour regagner le ministère. En entrant dans le QG, Pritchard indiqua :

— On va tout de suite mettre le commandant au courant pour qu'il sache de quoi il s'agit si les Grimstone portent plainte. Je te laisse présenter l'affaire, tu seras plus convainquant que moi. Mais tu peux compter sur mon soutien.

Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête et frappa à la porte du bureau. Faucett les fit entrer et Harry exposa ce qui venait de se passer. Le commandant l'écouta avec attention et, une fois que le jeune Auror eut terminé son rapport, regarda en direction de Pritchard sans se prononcer.

— Potter a reconnu le sort avec certitude, indiqua le partenaire de Harry. Le médico aussi a tout de suite tiqué, même s'il n'aurait pas été aussi péremptoire.

— Et il a effacé les preuves, se fit confirmer Faucett.

— Malheureusement, il a dû le faire pour soigner plus efficacement le gamin. Mais les déchirures sur la robe sont aussi des preuves contre eux.

— Ce sera juste si les parents ne craquent pas, trancha Faucett. On risque de se faire démolir à l'audience. Je ne suis pas très convaincu par cette histoire de robe.

— Est-ce une raison pour faire comme si de rien n'était et laisser ce gosse se faire massacrer ? argumenta Harry avec force.

— Si les parents ne sont pas des imbéciles, ils vont soutenir que tu as pu te tromper et qu'on ne peut pas leur enlever leur enfant sur une simple interprétation de ta part, rétorqua son chef.

— Je pensais que l'on me créditait d'une certaine connaissance de la magie noire, fit Harry d'une voix grinçante.

— Si, pour une raison ou une autre, le juge leur donne raison, tu risques d'être traîné dans la boue par la presse, le prévint Faucett.

— Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Je survivrai, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Faucett le jaugea du regard et trancha :

— D'accord, on tente le coup. Je vais faire une demande au Magenmagot pour que soit rendue une ordonnance qui leur interdise d'avoir un quelconque contact avec leur gamin. On va lancer la procédure pour qu'ils soient au plus vite convoqués et jugés.

— On ne les arrête pas ? demanda Harry.

— Je ne préfère pas. Le but est de protéger le petit avant tout. S'ils fuient le pays ou ne se présentent pas à l'audience, ils perdent toutes les chances de gagner et seront condamnés par contumace.

— On ne les interroge pas ? insista Harry.

— Je préfère ne pas leur donner moyen de nous opposer d'avoir été trop procéduriers ou d'avoir tenté de faire pression sur eux, expliqua Faucett.

— Et s'ils ont d'autres enfants ? s'inquiéta Pritchard.

— Je vais demander qu'on les leur retire jusqu'au procès, assura Faucett en prenant note de ce point. Bon, Potter, jusque là, tu ne cherches pas à voir le gosse ni les parents. Comme tu seras le témoin principal je veux que tu sois le moins impliqué possible. C'est compris ?

— Je peux faire mes expériences sur la robe au moins ? demanda Harry.

— Si tu veux. Et tu me montres ton rapport avant de l'envoyer au Magenmagot, précisa son chef.

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris.

— Je ferais demander des nouvelles du gamin et je te tiendrais au courant, lui assura Faucett.

— Merci commandant.

Harry et son coéquipier se retirèrent et entreprirent de faire leur rapport préliminaire. Pritchard obligea Harry à le reprendre trois fois, veillant à ce que la description des faits constatés soit la plus neutre possible. Harry enchantait sa plume pour recopier leur dernière version au propre quand son partenaire lui demanda brusquement :

— Tu as été battu dans ton enfance ?

Harry le dévisagea, étonné par cette question personnelle :

— Non, pas vraiment.

En voyant les sourcils de Pritchard se lever suite à cette réponse ambiguë, Harry s'étonna :

—Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Je veux juste être certain qu'on ne pourra pas laisser entendre que tu cherches à régler de vieux comptes par procuration.

— Non, on ne m'a jamais battu, reformula-t-il pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambigüité.

Il vit qu'il avait raté son sort et que la plume avait fait un gros pâté d'encre sur son parchemin. Sous le regard pensif de Pritchard, il se concentra pour nettoyer les dégâts, tout en se demandant si avoir été obligé de dormir dans un placard relevait ou non de la maltraitance.

**ooOoo**

Le soir, une fois rentré chez lui, il eut du mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voulait pas raconter ce qu'il avait vu à Ginny, considérant que c'était trop perturbant pour une femme de son état. Ces derniers temps, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait une sensibilité accrue et il l'avait plusieurs fois retrouvée en larmes sur le livre qu'elle lisait, bouleversée par les aventures malheureuses qu'inventaient ses auteurs préférés.

Il essaya donc de faire bonne figure et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée :

— Je suis allée voir Fleur, aujourd'hui, raconta-t-elle. On est allées promener les enfants dans les environs. Dis, quand j'arriverai au début du troisième mois, on pourra reprendre les promenades en moto ?

— Tu es sûre que c'est bien prudent ?

— Maman m'a dit qu'on pouvait faire des promenades en balai familial entre le troisième et le sixième mois de grossesse. Pas de raison que cela ne s'applique pas aux motos.

Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite les propos de Ginny durant le dîner, occupé à repasser dans sa tête tout ce qu'il connaissait des méthodes moldues et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait encore faire pour mettre toute les chances de son côté. Heureusement, son épouse était trop fatiguée pour remarquer que ses réponses étaient de plus en plus évasives et elle alla rapidement se coucher.

Harry consulta les livres policiers qu'il avait acheté les mois précédents mais n'en tira aucune idée à appliquer dans le monde sorcier. Il leur manquait trop de technologie pour atteindre l'efficacité moldue.

Il prit une longue douche, mais cela n'effaça pas l'image obsédante des estafilades sanglantes sur le dos de Benjamin. Il se coucha à côté de Ginny se demandant comment on pouvait faire cela à un enfant. '_Finalement, mon enfance aurait pu être pire_', se dit-il. '_Au moins je n'ai pas été physiquement maltraité'_.

Pour la première fois, il tenta de se rappeler de ses premières années chez son oncle et sa tante. Il imagina qu'il avait dû beaucoup pleurer et appeler ses parents. A un an, il était assez grand pour que ces derniers lui manquent et qu'il veuille désespérément les voir. Qu'avait fait Pétunia ? L'avait-elle au moins pris dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots ? Après tout, des pleurs d'enfant désespéré s'échappant de la si parfaite maison des Dursley devait faire mauvais genre auprès des voisins.

Il ouvrit soudain grand les yeux dans le noir. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait fini dans le placard sous l'escalier ? La seule pièce de la maison qui n'avait pas d'ouverture sur l'extérieur et qui avait dû étouffer ses cris. Le seul endroit où l'on pouvait le laisser hurler sans que le voisinage ne se pose des questions.

A cette révélation, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et il entendit son sang battre à ses oreilles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit brûler de rage contre ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Il mit de longues minutes pour se calmer. Il lui fallut se rappeler tout le bonheur qui était le sien à présent. Il savait combien ses parents l'aimaient et étaient fiers de lui, il avait connu leurs amis et avait pu compter sur eux. Il avait trouvé une seconde famille et la femme qu'il aimait était étendue dans le lit à ses côtés.

Doucement, il se colla contre elle et posa délicatement la main sur le ventre où se développait son enfant. Se concentrant sur le lent mouvement de la peau douce qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration paisible de son épouse, il sentit la sérénité revenir et il s'endormit à son tour.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**13/06/2009 **: Bonjour à tous !

Pour commencer, j'aimerais mettre fin à une rumeur qui court dans mes commentaires : non, Ginny ne va pas faire de fausse couche, la date que j'avais donné pour la naissance de James était approximative. Il arrivera en juillet 2005, dans les temps pour entrer en seconde année, 19 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, en 2017.

Sinon, je me suis un peu emmêlée avec** Neville et Hannah**. La scène où ils apparaissent a été ajoutée après coup et je croyais que j'avais déjà annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis le mariage de Harry et Ginny. Il semble que cette information soit en réalité indiquée plus tard. Je vais donc rajouter une explication dans le chapitre XXIII. (et vous allez faire comme si je vous l'avais annoncé correctement !)

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera **Procédure moldue** et sera en ligne samedi prochain.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	25. XXV : Procédure moldue

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXV : Procédure Moldue  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 9 au 20 décembre 2004

* * *

Pritchard était déjà arrivé quand Harry pénétra dans le QG le lendemain matin.

— J'ai le dossier sur Mr et Mrs Grimstone, commença-t-il en guise d'accueil. Elle est relectrice chez un imprimeur et lui est enchanteur dans une fabrique de conserves. Ils habitent une maison isolée dans les environ d'Exeter, sur la côte sud. Pas d'autres enfants. Pas d'accointance connue avec des Mangemorts, ni eux, ni des membres de leurs famille proche. J'ai demandé à la police magique de faire une enquête de proximité.

— J'aimerais me rendre dans leur jardin, annonça Harry.

— Tu n'es pas supposé les rencontrer, rappela son partenaire.

— Je veux juste prendre le buisson de Grifftouts en photo. Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on s'y rende, je peux aller en parler au brigadier Thruston.

— Je préfère que ce soit fait comme ça, approuva Pritchard.

— D'accord. Et il faudrait qu'on se procure un mannequin de la taille du gamin et un autre buisson de Grifftout pour faire notre expérience.

— Un mannequin qui fait un mètre vingt et une petit vingtaine de kilos ? Ton copain qui a fait les portraits à ton mariage, il connait peut-être des artistes qui pourraient nous créer ça, suggéra Pritchard.

Bonne idée, le félicita Harry qui était soulagé que son partenaire s'approprie lui aussi sa méthode.

Il se rendit au service de police magique pour indiquer sa demande au brigadier Thruston qui lui promit de faire passer le message à l'équipe qui serait envoyée pour enquêter sur la réputation des Grimstone. Ensuite, il partit sur le chemin de Traverse pour se rendre dans l'atelier du maître de Dean Thomas.

La porte était ouverte et il entra. C'était une vaste pièce, haute de plafond et toute en verrière. Il y avait une demi-douzaine de chevalets, ainsi que des sculptures en cours d'élaboration. Il s'était adressé au bon endroit.

Des yeux, il chercha son ami. Avant qu'il ne l'ait repéré, une jeune femme ayant en main un ciseau de sculpteur s'adressa à lui.

— Bienvenue, Monsieur Potter. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?

— Je voudrais parler à Dean Thomas, expliqua-t-il.

— Je vais le chercher tout de suite Monsieur Potter, assura-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers le fond de l'atelier.

Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, Dean arrivait avec un grand sourire.

— Quelle bonne surprise, Harry. Ginny va bien ?

— En pleine forme, assura Harry. Je viens te voir parce que j'aurais besoin d'un mannequin grandeur nature pour une enquête.

— Je serais ravi de pouvoir t'aider. Un mannequin ? Sans vouloir être indiscret, tu veux en faire quoi ?

— Je veux reconstituer une scène, expliqua Harry. La chute d'un enfant pour vérifier que ses blessures correspondent à ce qu'on nous a raconté.

— Je vois. Façonner un modèle, c'est pas bien compliqué, mais pour lui faire avoir la résistance et la masse d'un corps humain cela demande quelques sorts. Je pense connaître la personne qu'il te faut. Il créé des personnages en cire et les enchante pour raconter des histoires. Un peu comme un spectacle de marionnettes, explicita-t-il, mais à échelle réelle et activé par la magie. Suis-moi.

Il le fit traverser l'endroit puis passer une porte, monter quelques marches, prendre un couloir et débouler dans une pièce remplie de figurines dans diverses positions qui rappelèrent à Harry sa visite avec l'école au musée Madame Tussaud à Londres. Il y avait non seulement des sorciers, reconnaissables à leurs robes et chapeaux pointus, mais aussi des trolls, une licorne et d'autres créatures magiques.

— Mr Perks ! appela Dean.

— Je suis là, cria une voix venant de derrière un modèle de sorcier chinois du XVIIIème siècle portant un robe à ganse.

Ils s'avancèrent dans cette direction jusqu'à ce qu'un homme râblé et très brun, au tablier maculé, ne surgisse devant eux.

— Harry Potter ! reconnut l'homme. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vous devez connaître ma fille Sally-Ann, qui était de votre année à Poudlard.

— Bien sûr, répondit Harry en tentant de se rappeler si elle était Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle.

— Désirez-vous une reproduction de vous-même ? demanda l'artiste. A moins que vous ne vouliez que j'organise un spectacle de figurines animées.

— Harry a besoin d'un modèle pour reconstituer un accident, expliqua Dean.

Harry résuma la mise en scène qu'il imaginait, sans préciser le contexte.

— Pour que ce soit significatif, il faudra me dire la taille et le poids exact de votre gamin, fit l'artiste.

— Je les connais. Ensuite, combien de temps vous faudra-t-il ? s'enquit Harry.

— Une demi-journée, peut-être. Je réutiliserai un vieux modèle.

— Nous passerons sans doute autant de temps à faire nos essais, évalua Harry. Par contre il faudra plusieurs robes pour rejouer la scène un certain nombre de fois. Pourriez-vous me faire un devis pour votre temps et les matériaux utilisés ?

Ils se serrèrent la main pour marquer leur accord. De là, Harry se rendit dans l'herboristerie où travaillait Neville.

Il impressionna grandement le vendeur qui arrosait les plantes en vitrine et obtint les coordonnées de la serre où se trouvait son ami. Il le retrouva à l'endroit indiqué en train de mettre en terre des arbustes qu'il avait dû acheter auparavant.

— Harry ! Ginny va bien ?

— Aussi bien que la semaine dernière quand elle a déjeuné avec toi, lui assura Harry. Je suis venu pour te demander un renseignement. Tu saurais où je peux trouver des buissons de Grifftouts ?

— Dans les régions escarpées, lui répondit Neville.

— C'est un peu vague comme coordonnées, sourit Harry.

— Ah, d'accord. Essaie Pré-au-Lard. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es déjà promené au-dessus du village...

— Là où il y a des grottes ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Merci mon vieux, je te laisse travailler.

— A la prochaine, le salua Neville avant qu'il ne transplane au ministère.

**ooOoo**

Harry tint au courant Pritchard du résultat de ses démarches.

— Perks ? répéta l'Auror. Christopher Perks ? J'ai déjà vu un de ses spectacles, c'est pas mal du tout. C'était la reconstitution de la cinquième révolte des gobelins et on était vraiment plongés au cœur de la bataille, entouré de toutes ces statues animées. Je pense qu'il n'aura aucun mal à nous faire plonger un gamin dans les ronces. De son côté, ton copain brigadier n'a pas chômé. Il est venu nous apporter ça, tout à l'heure.

Il tendit à Harry un paquet de photos. On voyait le buisson incriminé pris sous toutes les coutures. Ils avaient même photographié la clôture qui marquait la fin du jardin des Grimstone. Le policier dépêché sur les lieux avait bien compris ce que recherchaient les Aurors car il avait pris des clichés d'un collègue en train d'escalader la barrière et de sauter en direction du Grifftout. Il était évident que l'enfant n'avait pu s'u retrouver de cette manière, les deux éléments étant trop éloignés.

Pritchard passa ensuite un morceau de papier à Harry sur lequel il était marqué : "_Ainsi que vous pouvez le constater sur les photos, le buisson ne semble pas abimé. Aucun fragment de branchage n'a été repéré à proximité. Il est peu probable qu'un humain y soit tombé hier._"

Harry reconnut l'écriture du brigadier. Visiblement ce dernier avait lui-même exécuté le travail demandé. Il rédigea un mot de remerciement pour Thruston et partit déjeuner avec son partenaire.

**ooOoo**

L'après-midi, ils examinèrent les vêtements de l'enfant avec des sorts de grossissement.

— Tu crois qu'on pourrait prendre des photos de ce qu'on voit comme ça ? demanda Harry.

— C'est pas forcément indispensable, jugea son partenaire. On s'en est passé jusqu'à maintenant. Il suffit d'écrire un rapport descriptif et c'est bon.

Harry n'en était pas persuadé car il trouvait une bonne photo plus claire et plus convaincante qu'une description écrite, mais il n'insista pas, considérant qu'il avait déjà obtenu davantage qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

En fin d'après-midi, il reçut le devis demandé auprès de l'artiste. Il alla frapper à la porte de son commandant pour obtenir le déblocage des fonds, bien décidé à payer de sa poche en cas de refus. Mais Faucett parapha sans réticence la note que lui apportait son subordonné. Harry se demanda si un autre que lui aurait obtenu toutes les autorisations requises pour mettre en place une procédure aussi peu usuelle.

— Des nouvelles du gamin ? demanda-t-il.

— Son état est satisfaisant. Les parents ont fait un scandale quand on leur a interdit de le voir mais le directeur de Ste Mangouste a soutenu son guérisseur. Un juge-mage est allé voir sur place cet après-midi. Je n'ai pas encore de retour sur sa démarche. T'en fais pas, je te tiendrais au courant. Et de ton côté ?

Harry lui résuma les éléments récoltés et décrivit les actions qu'il avait prévues. Son commandant l'écouta attentivement, sans laisser transparaître ce qu'il en pensait.

**ooOoo**

En partant le soir, Harry repensa à son histoire de photo agrandie et, au lieu de crier le nom de sa maison dans le conduit de cheminée, il appela une autre adresse.

Dennis Crivey habitait une maison sorcière dans une banlieue moldue. En attendant qu'on lui débloque l'âtre, Harry se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû prévenir avant de passer. Dennis l'accueillit :

— Harry ? Content de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?

— Très bien, merci. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aurais voulu te poser quelques questions techniques.

— Mais bien sûr, entre, je t'en prie.

Il s'effaça et Harry avança dans le salon. S'y trouvait déjà une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, même s'il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisée. Sans doute avait-elle fréquenté Poudlard en même temps que lui mais dans une autre classe.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le découvrant et se mit à balbutier en improvisant une petite révérence.

— Mon amie, Fiona Aubrey, lui présenta Dennis.

— Enchanté, assura Harry. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ajouta-t-il un peu gêné. Je peux repasser.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, assied-toi, le tranquillisa Dennis. Tu bois quelque chose ?

— Pareil que toi, accepta Harry en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

Dennis sortit une bouteille de sherry et les servit tous les trois. Il leva ensuite son verre et Harry prit une gorgée.

— Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? l'encouragea Dennis.

— Est-il possible de faire des agrandissements de photos magiques ? demanda Harry. C'est pour mon travail.

— Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, non. La potion utilisée est incompatible avec un agrandissement. Tu peux toujours essayer, mais le résultat sera flou.

— Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen ? demanda Harry.

— A part en utilisant un appareil moldu, je ne vois pas, le renseigna Dennis.

Harry le regarda bouche bée :

— Je suis trop bête, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai même pas pensé à en utiliser un.

— Sans vouloir être indiscret, tu en as besoin pour faire quoi ?

— C'est dans une procédure criminelle. Je veux montrer qu'un tissu n'a pas pu se déchirer comme le prétendent les témoins et je pense que ce serait bien de montrer les lacérations en gros plan

— Je vois. Tu es certain que les photos moldues sont reçues en justice ? douta le photographe.

— On n'est plus à ça près, lui assura Harry.

— Tu as un appareil moldu ?

— Non, mais je peux aller en acheter un. Tu as des conseils à me donner ?

Dennis resta un moment silencieux et Harry s'apprêtait à répéter sa question quand le jeune homme proposa :

— Je peux te donner celui de Colin. Il est comme neuf. Il l'avait reçu pour Noël, six mois avant...

Le reste de la phrase resta informulée. Ce fut le tour de Harry de rester coi.

— Tu ne veux pas le garder ? finit-il par demander précautionneusement.

— Je n'arrive pas à m'en servir, répondit Dennis en regardant le tapis. Je préfère celui qu'il m'avait lui-même offert, de toute façon.

— Tes parents n'en veulent pas ? insista Harry.

— Ma mère pleure à chaque fois qu'elle voit un objet ayant appartenu à Colin. Mon père me l'a refilé pour qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber dessus.

Dennis releva la tête et plongea son regard triste dans celui de Harry :

— Il aurait été content que tu l'aies, Harry. Il t'admirait tant. Ça lui aurait vraiment fait plaisir.

Harry ne pouvait refuser cette requête.

— Je le prends alors. Merci Dennis.

— C'est normal. Tu as toujours été sympa avec lui alors qu'il devait être un peu pénible à te suivre partout.

— Il a fait partie de ceux qui m'ont fait confiance, rappela Harry. A l'époque, c'était loin d'être un sentiment très partagé.

Dennis se leva et passa dans la pièce à côté. Harry sourit à la jeune femme qui ne semblait toujours pas être remise de voir le Survivant dans la même pièce qu'elle. Le photographe revint avec une boite qu'il posa sur la table basse.

— Le mode d'emploi est dedans. N'hésite pas à venir me demander si tu as un problème. Pour le développement, il y a des magasins qui s'en chargent dans le Londres moldu, conclut-il. Mais si tu juges que les sujets sont trop compromettants, je pourrai te le faire.

— Je ne veux pas te déranger. Au pire, les Moldus croiront que j'ai été à un bal masqué.

Ils échangèrent un sourire un peu triste. Harry jugea qu'il était temps de prendre congé :

— Je vais rentrer avant que Ginny ne se demande où je suis passé. Merci pour tout Dennis. Enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mademoiselle Aubrey.

**ooOoo**

Ginny était dans le salon quand il y entra avec la boite sous le bras.

— Qu'as-tu acheté ? demanda-t-elle.

— Rien, je... Je suis allé voir Dennis Crivey et il m'a donné l'appareil photo moldu de son frère.

Le sourire de bienvenue de Ginny se figea.

— Oh Harry !

Ce dernier se rappela un peu tard que la jeune femme avait été dans la classe de Colin et qu'elle avait durement ressenti son absence lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

— Désolé, ma chérie, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je peux le voir ?

Il le sortit de son emballage et elle le prit. Elle le regarda longuement, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Finalement elle demanda :

— Tu avais une raison spéciale de voir Dennis ?

— Je voulais lui demander comment prendre des clichés avec agrandissement et il semble que ce ne soit pas possible avec un appareil sorcier. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a donné celui-là.

— Et que vas-tu prendre avec ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

— Je ne peux pas réellement t'en parler, éluda-t-il. Pour faire simple, on ne peut pas prouver le crime que nous suspectons avec les sorts habituels, du coup, j'essaie d'appliquer la recherche et présentation des preuves de la façon dont ça se fait chez les Moldus. Je ne sais pas si ça va passer, mais mon chef est d'accord pour qu'on tente le coup.

— Tant mieux, mon chéri. Tu es le meilleur, assura-t-elle. Je suis certaine que tu vas réussir.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants furent frustrants pour Harry car il était arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait faire par lui-même. Il avait pris les clichés de la robe de l'enfant et il avait appris avec satisfaction que le juge-mage dépêché à Ste Mangouste avait décidé l'interdiction pour les parents de rendre visite au petit malade. Il réussit à savoir que l'état de santé de ce dernier était satisfaisant et que Benjamin se montrait incapable d'expliquer comment le drame était arrivé. Il semblait avoir tout oublié de l'incident.

Harry dut attendre la semaine suivante pour que Christopher Perks le contacte et lui indique que l'objet commandé était prêt. Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain en compagnie de Pritchard à l'endroit que le jeune Auror avait repéré, quelques jours auparavant, dans les hauteurs de Pré-au-Lard.

Ils commencèrent par vérifier que la figurine correspondait parfaitement aux mensurations de l'enfant. Ils le revêtirent ensuite d'une robe cousue sur le même patron que celle que Benjamin portait le jour du drame. Ils discutèrent ensuite longuement de la façon de faire tomber le mannequin sur le buisson pour que les griffures aient des chances de se trouver là où l'enfant avait été blessé. Heureusement pour eux, Christopher Perks était un professionnel qui connaissait sur le bout de la baguette l'anatomie humaine et toutes les façons possibles de se mouvoir. Il maîtrisait en outre parfaitement ses créations et ses pantins avaient des mouvements saisissants de vérité.

Dès le premier essai, le résultat fut plus que satisfaisant : de nombreuses branches avaient été cassées dans le buisson, la robe était criblées d'épines et les dommages sur le mannequin, bien que se trouvant à l'endroit désiré, n'avaient rien à voir avec les estafilades nettement séparées que les Aurors avaient constatées sur la victime.

Harry mitrailla le résultat de leur expérience avant qu'ils ne fassent un second essai afin de tester toutes les possibilités de chute. Trois heures plus tard, Harry se rendait dans un centre commercial près de chez lui pour faire développer ses deux pellicules.

Le lendemain matin, il alla prendre livraison de ses photos. La vendeuse les lui passa sans manifester d'étonnement particulier, signe que personne n'avait tiqué en voyant ce que Harry avait pris. Il ouvrit la première pochette pour vérifier que c'était bien ce qu'il attendait et se figea en découvrant les premières prises.

Il savait que plusieurs clichés n'étaient pas les siens, étant déjà dans l'appareil quand il en avait pris possession. Il avait pensé que c'était les tentatives de Dennis pour prendre en main l'appareil de son frère. Il s'était trompé.

Les clichés représentaient la bataille finale contre les Mangemorts.

On y voyait les couloirs de Poudlard emplis de sorciers en train de se battre. A l'arrière plan, les portraits contemplaient le champ de bataille les yeux écarquillés ou la bouche ouverte dans un cri d'encouragement. Colin avait dû prendre des risques insensés car on distinguait nettement les Mangemorts en train de lancer des sorts. La détermination sur les traits des défendeurs du château était impressionnante, et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que les souvenirs de cette nuit tragique lui revenaient.

— Un problème, Monsieur ? demanda la vendeuse.

— C'est parfait, merci, dit précipitamment Harry, se demandant comment les Moldus qui les avaient développées avaient interprété ces images.

Il vérifia rapidement l'autre pochette, paya et repartit ébranlé. Il marcha un moment sans but, juste pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand il se sentit mieux, il chercha un coin tranquille pour transplaner au ministère. Arrivé au QG, il mit le paquet de photos prises par Colin dans sa poche et tenta de se concentrer sur les autres.

Il tendit les clichés de la veille à Pritchard qui admit en les parcourant que c'était plus parlant qu'une description. Ils passèrent ensuite la journée à monter le dossier qu'ils communiqueraient au Magenmagot et qui servirait de base à l'accusation. Ce fut heureusement assez prenant pour que Harry ne songe plus aux images qu'il avait mises de côté avant le soir.

Une fois de plus, il cria l'adresse de Dennis.

— Rentre donc, Harry, l'accueillit ce dernier toujours aussi chaleureusement.

— Je ne reste pas, protesta Harry en restant devant la cheminée. Je voulais juste te donner les photos que j'ai trouvées dans l'appareil et que Colin avait prises.

Dennis le dévisagea une seconde avant de reconnaître :

— J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je n'ai pas rouvert la boîte quand mon père me l'a donné, mais je savais que c'était McGo qui nous l'avait rendu et il était évident qu'il l'avait utilisé. C'est... on voit quoi ?

—La bataille de Poudlard. Il a pris ces photos dans des conditions insensées.

Harry tendit la pochette où il les avait mises. Dennis fixa un moment la main tendue de l'Auror, sans faire le geste de prendre ce qui lui était offert. Harry ne bougea pas et, comme s'il accomplissait un effort surhumain, Dennis souleva doucement sa main vers les clichés et les prit enfin.

Harry, qui avait eu l'intention de les lui donner puis de repartir, sentit qu'il ne pouvait laisser le frère endeuillé seul avec ces images. Il attendit donc que le jeune homme les contemple doucement une à une. Ensuite, il l'attira avec douceur pour offrir une épaule compatissante à ses sanglots.

Quand Dennis eut repris contenance, Harry lui demanda :

— Ça ira ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ?

—Non, c'est bon, merci Harry. Fiona va arriver. Ça va aller.

Dennis rassembla les images qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol et demanda :

— Tu les veux ?

— Garde-les. Si tu le permets, je ferai des retirages. J'aimerais en faire un jeu pour tous ceux qui sont représentés dessus.

— Fais comme tu le penses. Je te fais confiance.

Harry hésitait encore à le laisser quand la cheminée s'anima derrière lui pour laisser passer l'amie de Dennis. Harry en profita pour repartir.

**ooOoo**

Dès le lendemain matin, il repassa au supermarché de quartier pour demander les quelques agrandissements dont il avait besoin pour terminer son dossier et reproduire les photos de Colin. Le lundi suivant, son accusation était bouclée et fut déposée au service concerné du Magenmagot. Harry entreprit alors de faire sa tournée pour distribuer les clichés représentant la lutte pour défendre de Poudlard.

Ginny pleura autant qu'il l'avait craint, mais il s'y était préparé et il l'endura stoïquement. Neville les reçut avec un sourire nostalgique et retourna à ses plantes. Lavande essuya également une petite larme mais Harry, à son grand soulagement, ne fut pas requis pour les essuyer. Padma estima que cela pourrait illustrer un article sur le sujet et il la renvoya à Dennis pour en obtenir la permission. Il ne vit pas Luna mais son père en profita pour lui faire ingurgiter une des boissons bizarres qu'il affectionnait.

Enfin, il alla voir Seamus au QG et lui donna le denier jeu. L'Auror les examina et remarqua :

— Je me rappelle quand il l'a prise. Dean était à côté et lui parlait d'un certain Albert vivant à Londres ou un truc comme ça.

— Le prix Albert Londres. Pour récompenser les grands journalistes, expliqua Harry songeant que Dean avait bien résumé la situation.

— Je suis content que tu les aies retrouvées. Je pensais qu'elles avaient été perdues, continua Seamus.

— Elles attendaient qu'on s'occupe d'elles dans l'appareil, expliqua Harry.

— C'est toi qui l'a ?

— Dennis me l'a donné.

Seamus regarda de nouveau les clichés et il en choisit deux qu'il fit tenir sur les parois de son box :

— Pour ne jamais oublier où doivent être nos priorité, justifia-t-il.

**ooOoo**

En raison de la nature de la procédure, la date de l'audience devant décider si Mr et Mrs Grimstone seraient déchus de leurs droits parentaux avait été fixée une semaine après le dépôt du dossier des Aurors, le lundi 20 décembre. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver le temps long. Pritchard lui avait fait travailler son témoignage en lui posant toutes les questions pièges qui lui passaient par la tête.

Au moment d'entrer dans la salle d'audience, Pritchard lança à Harry un "_On ne va pas perdre_" tellement convaincu que ce dernier sentit son appréhension s'alléger. Ils saluèrent d'un signe de tête le guérisseur de Ste Mangouste —qui avait lui aussi été appelé à témoigner — mais sans lui parler, sachant que c'était mal vu par la Cour.

Les parents arrivèrent ensuite avec leur défenseur et s'assirent le plus loin possible d'eux en les foudroyant du regard. Harry et Pritchard avaient grimacé : leur conseil, St-John Bielinski, était un des meilleurs et des plus pugnaces de la profession. Un des plus chers aussi. Il n'y aurait personne d'autre car le département de la justice avait demandé le huis clos en raison de l'âge de l'enfant et il n'y avait donc pas de public.

Un juge du Magenmagot entra à son tour, ainsi qu'un représentant du département de la justice Magique. Ce dernier n'était pas là à toutes les audiences, considérant que les dossiers étaient suffisamment défendus pas les policiers ou Aurors qui les avaient constitués. Il ne se déplaçait que pour les sujets sensibles intéressant de près le Ministère ou pour les crimes les plus graves.

En théorie, il pouvait même demander à présider les débats. C'est ainsi que Fudge avait pu diriger lui-même l'audience disciplinaire de Harry. A l'opposé, Kingsley n'avait jamais utilisé cette prérogative ou accepté qu'un de ses délégués le fasse. Harry ignorait même si cette possibilité était encore en vigueur. Quoiqu'il en soit, le représentant de la Justice magique s'assit à côté du greffier.

Le juge-mage vérifia que toutes les personnes convoquées étaient bien présentes puis annonça :

— L'audience est ouverte. Nous devons décider si Mr et Mrs Grimstone doivent se voir retirer le droit d'élever leur fils, Benjamin Grimstone, suite à une présomption de mauvais traitements portée contre eux.

Mrs Grimstone fit entendre un sanglot qui fit grincer les dents de Harry.

— Bien. Monsieur Grimstone, pouvez vous nous donner votre version des évènements ?

Le père de Benjamin se leva et s'en tint à sa position initiale : l'enfant jouait dans le jardin. Il avait sans doute profité qu'on ne le regardait pas pour franchir la barrière qui délimitait le périmètre où il avait le droit de se trouver et était tombé dans le massif de Grifftouts. Ses cris de douleurs avaient fait venir ses parents qui, constatant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à empêcher le sang de couler, l'avait menés à Ste Mangouste.

— Je me sens affreusement coupable de l'avoir mal surveillé, conclut Mr Grimstone. Mais de là à dire que nous lui avons nous-mêmes infligés ces blessures…

Il s'arrêta comme si l'émotion l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Le juge le remercia et demanda à sa femme de témoigner à son tour. Elle répéta ce que son mari venait de raconter.

Le juge la remercia et appela le témoin suivant :

— Guérisseur Diesdorf vous avez la parole.

Le médicomage se leva et commença à raconter d'une voix tremblante ce qu'il avait suspecté à la vue des blessures de son patient. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il témoignait en justice et il avait du mal à exposer clairement ce qu'il avait à dire.

La Cour l'écouta et demanda à la défense si elle avait des questions à poser :

— Effectivement, dit Bielinski en se levant. Guérisseur Diesdorf, vous affirmez que Benjamin a reçu un sort de magie noire. Lequel ?

— Un Sectumsempra, répondit le médicomage.

— Est-ce un sort que vous avez déjà jeté ? s'enquit l'avocat.

— Bien sûr que non.

— Est-ce un sort que vous avez déjà vu être jeté ?

— Non, mais j'en ai vu le résultat.

— Vous avez vu le résultat, mais pas la cause. Vous ne pouvez donc pas garantir que ce que vous avez constaté est bien causé par un sort que vous ne connaissez visiblement pas.

— L'enfant avait des blessures qui ressemblaient beaucoup à...

— Qui ressemblaient, le coupa Bielinski. On ne peut fonder une certitude sur une ressemblance

Il se rassit, montrant qu'il en avait terminé avec le premier témoin. Le juge se tourna vers le représentant du Ministère qui secoua négativement la tête. Diesdorf se rassit, la mine défaite.

— Auror Potter ! appela le président de séance.

Harry se leva et fit posément apparaître un lutrin pour poser son dossier.

— Monsieur le juge, répondit-il poliment.

— Nous vous écoutons.

Harry prit une inspiration et se lança :

— Nous avons été appelés par le guérisseur Diesdorf le 9 décembre. Il nous a montré les plaies de Benjamin Grimstone. Elles avaient partiellement été soignées mais j'ai immédiatement reconnu des blessures causées par le sort de Sectumsempra. J'ai vu ce sort être lancé, précisa-t-il avant qu'on le lui demande, et j'ai constaté les dégâts qu'il causait et la difficulté d'arrêter le sang.

— Pour vous, il ne fait aucun doute que les blessures de Benjamin aient été causées par ce sort, demanda le juge.

— J'y ai pensé immédiatement en les voyant et les difficultés de soins évoquées ensuite par le guérisseur Diesdorf n'ont fait que confirmer ma déduction, affirma Harry. Par ailleurs, nous avons aussi démontré que la version soutenue par Mr et Mrs Grimstone n'est tout simplement pas vraisemblable.

— Justement, Auror Potter, fit le juge, je pense que vous êtes conscient de l'aspect hum… excentrique du dossier que vous avez présenté.

— Monsieur le juge, il est des cas où la magie montre ses limites. Devons-nous baisser les bras ? Devons-nous fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ? Devons-nous repousser ce que nous voyons parce que ce n'est pas corroboré par un sortilège ?

— Mais vous êtes allés assez loin pour prouver votre hypothèse, remarqua le magistrat. Quelle ténacité, quelle inventivité !

Harry se donna quelques secondes avant de répondre à ce portrait qui pouvait se retourner contre lui :

— Parfois, la connaissance d'autrui est plus efficace que la plus puissante des magies, répondit-il. J'ai juste cherché à savoir si les faits racontés par les parents pouvaient être conformes à la réalité. Ce n'est pas le cas.

— Ce sont des suppositions que vous avez montées en épingle, opposa l'avocat de sa place.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, attendant que le juge donne officiellement la parole à son adversaire.

— Monsieur Bielinski, je vous remercie d'attendre d'avoir la parole à votre tour, dit le mage-président. Vous avez la parole, concéda-t-il immédiatement.

Harry se tourna vers le conseil et attendit les questions.

— Je n'ai jamais vu un dossier contenant autant d'approximations, attaqua Bielinski.

On tente de nous embrouiller avec des pseudo-expérimentations et on les rattache abusivement à une situation qui est toute autre. Ce n'est de que de la poudre aux yeux, des connaissances moldues mal digérées que l'on veut ériger en certitudes espérant que nous en les examinerons pas de trop près.

Harry avait serré les lèvres quand l'avocat l'avait accusé de ne pas maîtriser les techniques moldues. _'Tu veux te battre ?_ pensa-t-il. _Alors allons-y_'.

— Quelle partie du dossier n'avez-vous pas comprise ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus calme. Le moment où nous expliquons qu'une masse de vingt kilos ne peut tomber sur une branche d'un centimètre de diamètre sans la briser ou l'écraser ? Peut-être n'avez-vous pas noté l'énorme différence entre l'état de notre buisson témoin et celui qui est supposé avoir causé les blessures de Benjamin. A moins que la description des vêtements de l'enfant, mise en parallèle avec celle de nos robes jetées dans les Grifftouts, n'ait produit chez vous aucune image mentale vous permettant de saisir la grande disparité des résultats. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions précises, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre.

Ils se toisèrent un moment les yeux féroces. '_T'es le meilleur dans ta partie_, lui concéda silencieusement Harry, _mais je ne me défends pas trop mal dans la mienne_'. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que le mage-président ne faisait pas mine d'intervenir, attendant sans doute de voir ce qui allait sortir de ce choc frontal.

Mais Bielinski était trop professionnel pour se laisser aveugler par la colère. Il fit à son tour apparaître un support pour son dossier et se mit à le parcourir.

— Très bien. Commençons par votre assertion selon laquelle l'enfant ne serait pas tombé dans un buisson de Grifftouts. L'enfant a-t-il contredit ce fait ? En aucune façon.

Harry avait bien étudié le compte rendu du témoignage de l'enfant interrogé par un représentant du Ministère. Il s'empressa de contredire son adversaire :

— Benjamin n'a pas non plus confirmé leur version. Il a été décrit comme en état de choc et confus dans ses propos. Aucune conclusion ne peut être tirée de cette audition.

— Je constate que vous pensez en savoir davantage que Benjamin sur ce qui s'est réellement passé. Vous avez dit que les blessures de l'enfant avaient '_toutes les caractéristiques_' d'une blessure par un sortilège que vous semblez le seul à connaître. Avez-vous des preuves de ce vous avancez ? Avez-vous détecté des traces de magie noire par exemple ?

— Ainsi qu'il est indiqué dans le rapport du guérisseur Diesdorf, un baume à base de Mandragore avait été appliqué sur la plaie avant notre arrivée. Or cette plante absorbe toute forme de magie et, de ce fait, tous les résidus de magie noire qui auraient été détectés. Par contre, continua Harry, le fait que seule la mandragore ait pu traiter ces blessures prouve qu'il y avait bien une forme de magie à l'œuvre. Les blessures de Grifftouts ne sont pas magiques. Le suc de cette plante met en échec les sorts de guérisons courants, mais d'autres sortilèges peuvent être appliqués avec succès.

— Le rapport du guérisseur Diesdorf n'indique pas que ces fameux sortilèges aient été lancés. Vous ne pouvez donc affirmer qu'ils n'auraient pas suffit.

— J'ai reconnu les effets d'un sort noir et l'enfant était en train de perdre tout son sang, protesta le médicomage. Je ne pouvais pas perdre un temps précieux à lancer des sortilèges complexes qui auraient été inefficaces.

— Vous ne pouvez pas accuser les parents de mentir parce que vous avez _cru_ reconnaître un sort noir, le contredit l'avocat et _pensé_ que les sorts en questions _auraient_ été inefficaces.

— Par contre, nous avons _prouvé_ que ce n'était pas des Grifftouts, rappela Harry.

— Ah, parlons-en, rebondit l'avocat.

Point à point, le défenseur attaqua toutes les conclusions du rapport fourni par Harry. Ce dernier démonta méthodiquement tous les arguments visant à discréditer ses conclusions, tentant de montrer que les expériences avait été menées avec sérieux et bon sens, et que les faits avancés par les parents ne pouvaient matériellement s'être produits.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette façon, le défenseur conclut :

— Nous somme du début à la fin dans le domaine de la supposition. De notre côté, nous avons fournis de nombreux témoignages attestant de la bonne réputation de Mr et Mrs Grimstone. Du vôtre, pas de preuve, juste des élucubrations sans fondement, illustrées par des images moldues, comme si nous ne savions pas lire. On ne peut sérieusement condamner mes clients sur de telles bases.

— L'audience ne porte pas sur leur condamnation éventuelle mais sur la question de savoir si Benjamin peut ou non leur être remis sans que sa vie soit en danger, lui rappela Harry. En l'espèce, il a subi des blessures qui auraient pu être mortelles et ses parents nous ont sans conteste menti sur les circonstances du drame.

— Vous vous battez comme si vous aviez un intérêt personnel à prouver que vous avez raison ! s'énerva l'avocat.

— Je ne connais qu'une façon de me battre, rétorqua Harry. Et personne ne s'en est jamais plaint.

Considérant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire porter les débats sur ses motivations, Harry se tourna vers le juge-président qui avait suivi tout l'échange sans intervenir. Ce dernier s'adressa aux parents :

— Maintenez-vous votre version ? demanda-t-il.

Mr et Mrs Grimstone se regardèrent, se demandant manifestement si c'était défendable. Harry vit l'avocat leur faire un léger signe affirmatif de la tête pour les encourager à ne pas faiblir.

— Les choses se sont passées si vite, commença cependant Mr Grimstone d'une voix incertaine.

Le défenseur se tourna vers le juge-mage avec l'intention manifeste de reprendre la parole pour empêcher son client de continuer mais le magistrat lui lança un tel regard qu'il comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'abstienne.

— Les enfants sont parfois turbulents, reprit le juge d'une voix compréhensive en direction de Mr Grimstone.

— Oh oui, Benjamin n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il n'est pas méchant, mais il désobéit beaucoup.

— En tant que parents, cela vous oblige à réagir, convint le magistrat.

— Oui, vous savez comment sont les gens, continua le père. Dès qu'on a l'air de ne pas tenir un enfant, ils le considèrent comme mal élevé. Il faut bien sévir, quelquefois.

— Mais tais-toi ! lui dit brutalement sa femme. Il raconte n'importe quoi, assura-t-elle à l'intention du juge.

— De toute façon, y'a que toi qu'a le droit de parler, s'insurgea Mr Grimstone. Mais t'es bien contente que je rattrape tes bêtises !

— Mais tu va la fermer, oui ?

— Sinon, quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

Harry vit le défenseur fermer les yeux et eut presque pitié de lui. Aussi bon soit-il, il ne pouvait rien faire si ses clients se discréditaient au mauvais moment. L'avocat tenta tout de même de sauver les meubles :

— Monsieur le juge, commença-t-il, il me semble que nous somme en train de nous éloigner du sujet de cette audience.

— Je n'en suis pas certain, observa le juge-mage. Avez-vous puni Benjamin le jour où il a été blessé ? demanda-t-il aux parents.

Même le père parut comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à répondre. Sa femme se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Cela promettait une explication quand ils se retrouveraient seuls.

'_On ne peut pas remettre cet enfant là-bas_, songea avec ferveur Harry. _Vous ne pouvez pas le remettre avec ces déséquilibrés !_'

— Nous n'avons aucun élément tangible prouvant qu'une punition a été infligée ce jour là, tenta encore l'avocat.

— Mais aucune explication rationnelle n'a été apportée sur la façon dont l'enfant a été blessé aussi grièvement, trancha le juge-président. Avez-vous des questions à poser, demanda-t-il au représentant du Ministère.

— Je pense que tous les points ont été discutés, déclina ce dernier.

Le juge resta un moment sans rien dire, feuilletant le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. Tous les autres se taisaient, attendant sa décision.

— Au vu des éléments qui ont été exposés ici, nous savons que Benjamin Grimstone a été gravement blessé d'une façon non élucidée et à propos de laquelle ses parents ont manifestement menti, déclara finalement le juge-mage. Ces éléments sèment le doute sur la capacité de Mr et Mrs Grimstone à prendre soin de leur enfant de façon satisfaisante. En conséquence, Benjamin Grimstone est retiré de la maison de ses parents et sera placé pour une durée d'un mois renouvelable dans une famille d'accueil, en vue de lui assurer une convalescence paisible. Mr et Mrs Grimstone seront autorisés à voir leur enfant uniquement en présence des personnes à qui leur fils sera confié. L'audience est levée.

— Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! hurla la mère.

Son avocat se tourna vivement vers elle en tentant de la calmer, mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention et cracha en direction de Harry :

— C'est de votre faute ! Vous vous acharnez contre nous sans raison. Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Pritchard tira discrètement sur la manche de Harry pour le dissuader de répondre et l'attirer vers la sortie. Le jeune Auror obtempéra et suivit son collègue sous les menaces et malédiction de Mrs Grimstone.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir en compagnie du guérisseur Diesdorf. Ils entendaient toujours les hurlements de la mère, mais assourdis par la porte qui les séparaient d'elle.

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très convainquant, fit Diesdorf d'une voix contrite.

— Vous avez été très bien, lui assura Pritchard. La preuve, on leur a retiré leur fils.

— Y'a des chances qu'ils soient maintenant poursuivis pour avoir jeté un sort noir ? lui demanda Harry.

— J'ai bien peur que non, soupira Pritchard. Le représentant du Ministère aurait posé des questions, s'il avait jugé qu'il avait assez d'éléments pour le faire. Mais c'est déjà pas mal qu'on les ait amenés à protéger le gamin. Sans compter qu'ils ont accepté les conclusions de notre dossier malgré la forme novatrice de nos preuves.

Harry eut une moue désabusée. Il se réjouissait que Benjamin soit momentanément mis à l'abri mais qu'on ne puisse davantage incriminer les parents lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

— T'as remarqué, continua Prichard, le juge n'a pas posé une seule question précise sur notre travail. Il a laissé Bielinski se débrouiller avec. C'est la première fois que je vois un avocat et un Auror apprendre à un juge comment traiter un dossier, conclut-il avec son éternel demi-sourire.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**20/06/2009 **: Bonjour à tous !

**Notes : **Le prénom de l'avocat, St-John, ne vient pas de la série télévisée _Supercopter_ comme la croyait une de mes correctrices, mais de St-John Rivers, un personnage de _Jane Eyre_ (Charlotte Brontë).

Toute _ressemblance_ avec une série américaine présentant les méthodes d'investigation scientifique est fortuite ou ajoutée par mes correcteurs, car je n'en ai jamais vu un épisode.

En règle générale, la procédure est un mélange de procédure américaine, anglaise, française et de ce que j'imagine être les habitudes sorcières. Toute _différence _avec une série connue est donc normale.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera **La preuve par Harry** et sera en ligne samedi prochain.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	26. XXVI : La preuve par Harry

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXVI : La preuve par Harry  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 22 décembre 2004 au 12 janvier 2005

* * *

L'affaire sortit dans les journaux deux jours après l'audience ayant décidé que Benjamin Grimstone devait être momentanément retiré de la garde de ses parents. Visiblement, ces derniers avaient choisi cette stratégie pour mettre l'opinion publique de leur côté et obliger le Ministère à revenir sur sa position. La période de Noël ajoutait encore un aspect tragique à la situation familiale. Mr et Mrs Grimstone présentèrent Harry comme imbu de lui-même, prêt à tout pour imposer sa vision des choses. Ils s'interrogèrent sur les méthodes utilisées pour les discréditer — des méthodes moldues — et sur l'étrange bienveillance dont avait fait preuve la Cour à l'égard d'un dossier '_sans queue ni tête_'.

Faucett dut monter au créneau et indiquer que ce qui était opposé aux Grimstone étaient les observations convergentes des Aurors, des guérisseurs et d'un juge du Magenmagot. Harry et Pritchard furent également interrogés mais se réfugièrent derrière le devoir de réserve pour ne pas répondre aux questions.

Harry fut surpris de la passion dont les gens faisaient preuve pour une affaire dont ils ne connaissaient ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. Visiblement les mots 'Noël', 'enfant' et 'séparé de ses parents' les faisaient réagir comme si c'était de leur famille qu'il s'agissait.

Il avait également des partisans qui rappelaient que toutes les causes défendues par le Survivant s'étaient révélées justes et que si ce dernier considérait que les parents présentaient un danger pour leur progéniture, il devait avoir de bonnes raisons.

Dans un souci d'apaiser les tensions, Faucett incita les deux Aurors en cause à prendre leurs vacances le temps que la pression retombe. Pritchard, dont les enfants venaient de rentrer de Poudlard, apprécia cette solution, tout comme Harry qui pouvait ainsi profiter de la présence de Ginny.

**ooOoo**

Pour prendre du recul vis-à-vis de cet épisode qui remuait de difficiles souvenirs pour Harry, le couple Potter se réfugia dans le monde non magique. Hermione leur conseilla un chalet dans les Alpes françaises où ses parents avait pris des vacances l'année précédente. Ils s'imprégnèrent de la beauté de la montagne sous la neige, s'initièrent aux ballades en raquettes et mangèrent de la fondue. Ils firent même une mémorable bataille de boules de neige qui leur rappela les hivers dans le parc de Poudlard. Le vingt-six décembre, ils fêtèrent leur anniversaire de mariage dans un bon restaurant et finirent la soirée devant le feu de bois de leur chambre.

Ginny, qui regardait les flammes dans les bras de Harry, fit remarquer :

— Faudrait peut-être qu'on se décide, pour le prénom du bébé.

— Tu as terminé ton livre '_Quel prénom pour un bébé sorcier_' ? la taquina Harry.

— Tu n'y as jamais réfléchi ?

— Comme je suis certain que tu as déjà ta petite idée, j'attendais que tu m'en parles, répondit prudemment Harry.

— Je t'en parle. Souhaites-tu un prénom qui rappelle ceux en cours dans ta famille ?

— Pourquoi pas en fonction de la tienne ? demanda Harry.

— Parce qu'avec les enfants de mes frères, je pense que nous arriverons à caser tous les noms que nous voulons, répondit doucement Ginny. Mais il n'y aura pas d'autre Potter que nos enfants.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, songeant à ses responsabilités en tant qu'unique héritier et dépositaire de son nom.

— Tu penses que c'est une bonne chose de réutiliser les prénoms de ceux qui nous manquent ? demanda-t-il finalement à Ginny.

Elle réfléchit à la question :

— Je ne sais pas si on peut répondre oui ou non de façon catégorique. Tout dépend de ce qu'on met dans ce rappel. Il ne faut pas qu'un enfant ait l'impression qu'il est là pour remplacer ceux qui sont partis. Il faut au contraire qu'il se sente par ce lien encore plus profondément rattaché aux siens. J'ai toujours été fière de porter le prénom de la mère de papa et j'aimerais qu'une de mes petites-filles porte ce prénom pour perpétuer la tradition.

Pour se donner le temps de la réflexion, Harry alla rajouter une bûche dans la cheminée. Il regarda les flammes danser et remarqua :

— James ou Lily Potter, ce n'est pas neutre.

— Etre les enfants du Survivant ne le sera pas. Même si ils s'appellent John et Kate, on fera référence à toi en entendant leur nom.

— J'ai presque envie de les élever dans le monde moldu et de les envoyer à l'étranger pour leurs études, grommela Harry.

— Si tu ne t'étais pas fait remarquer en récupérant la pierre philosophale et en sauvant les jeunes filles en détresse, ta normalité aurait fini par remplacer l'image attachée à ton patronyme, affirma Ginny. Leurs actes seront plus déterminants que nos choix.

Après un nouveau silence songeur, Harry demanda :

— Tu te vois élever un James ou une Lily Potter ?

— Ce sont des prénoms que j'apprécie et je suis fière de ce que tu es et de ce que ta famille a fait pour lutter contre Voldemort. Après tout, ça a contribué à nous rapprocher.

— J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore, finit par dire Harry.

— Nous avons le temps, le rassura-t-elle.

**ooOoo**

De retour au ministère, Harry appris que les Grimstone avaient fait appel de la décision et qu'il faudrait de nouveau défendre leur position devant une Cour. La presse était déchaînée et, bien que Harry fasse son possible pour ne pas la lire, des titres s'imposaient parfois à lui dans l'ascenseur du ministère ou sur le bureau de ses collègues.

Consciente que ce n'était pas le moment de faire savoir la paternité prochaine du Survivant, Ginny n'osait plus sortir à visage découvert et apprit à se transformer comme son mari le faisait pour se montrer en public. Elle aidait toujours ses frères au magasin, mais restait discrètement dans l'arrière-boutique, n'étant pas aussi assurée que Harry dans la métamorphose de ses traits. Compréhensif, son club affirma aux journalistes qui s'étonnaient de ne pas la voir à l'entraînement qu'elle était en rééducation suite à une blessure au poignet et promit son retour pour le mois suivant.

Pour la première audience, Harry avait été prié de ne pas tant mettre l'accent sur le sort maléfique que sur le mensonge des parents pour les décrédibiliser. Sachant que la nature du dossier des Aurors déstabiliserait le juge, Faucett avait préféré ne pas trop s'avancer et se limiter à mettre l'enfant en sûreté.

Pour la procédure d'appel, il estima au contraire qu'il fallait attaquer plus franchement et indiquer la raison pour laquelle les Aurors intervenaient dans ce dossier. L'intervention personnelle de Harry avait été mise en cause par les parents et plaider la magie noire rendrait toute sa légitimité à son combat.

Au fur et à mesure que Harry développait sa théorie, son témoignage prenait la forme d'une véritable plaidoirie.

— Ce n'est pas trop long ? finit-il par s'inquiéter.

— C'est beaucoup plus long et argumenté que d'habitude, admit Faucett qui suivait ça de près, surtout pour une audience de cette nature. Mais d'un point de vue juridique, ton temps de parole n'est pas limité. La seule règle qui s'impose, c'est que la défense ait la parole en dernier. Dis ce que tu as à dire, c'est notre seule chance de démontrer notre point de vue alors que la victime ne témoigne pas et que les résidus de magie noire ont été effacés.

Malgré les protestations des journaux, la seconde audience fut, elle aussi, annoncée à huis clos. Harry s'en réjouit, n'ayant pas envie de soutenir ce dossier devant un public avide de sensationnel. Faucett doucha son sentiment de satisfaction :

— Le problème c'est que les parent pourront raconter ce qu'ils veulent ensuite et laisser entendre que le procès n'a pas été équitable. L'avantage de la publicité des débats est justement de lever tout doute à ce sujet.

— C'est si important ? demanda Harry. Ce qui compte, c'est de convaincre les juges de protéger Benjamin, le reste passe après.

— Je sais que tu ne te préoccupes pas de ta réputation dans la presse, répliqua Faucett, mais moi je dois veiller à la réputation des Aurors.

Harry faillit répondre que les Aurors n'avaient jamais tant failli à leur devoir que lorsque les journaux semblaient approuver le sale boulot dont ils étaient chargés, mais il se retint. Si Faucett était à ce poste, c'est qu'il avait prouvé que, même pendant l'année des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas fait le jeu des Mangemorts.

— L'expérience m'a juste appris qu'à long terme il vaut mieux agir selon ses principes que de perdre du temps à faire ou dire ce que les gens attendent de vous, tempéra Harry.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, la décision ne nous appartient pas, admit Faucett. Je vais voir avec Kingsley la façon de gérer cette affaire à mon niveau.

**ooOoo**

Le matin de l'audience, Harry eut du mal à faire passer son petit-déjeuner. Cela lui rappela le jour où il avait été lui-même sur le banc des accusés : dans cette cuisine, il avait regardé ses œufs avec le même dégout et Ginny remplaçait Molly dans le rôle de l'arbitre des élégances :

— Tu aurais dû te faire couper les cheveux hier, disait-elle. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas mettre ta robe bleu nuit ? Elle est plus neuve que celle-là.

— Personne n'y prêtera attention, lui assura Harry. Il n'y aura pas de public.

— Oui, mais toi tu sauras que tu es à ton avantage.

— Je préfère me sentir confortable dans ma vieille robe et dans mes chaussures usagées, répliqua-t-il d'une voix agacée.

Ginny comprit qu'elle le stressait davantage et se tut. Elle se risqua juste à un '_Bonne chance_' quand il se prépara à prendre la cheminée. Il revint sur ses pas et l'embrassa tendrement :

— Si on dinait dehors ce soir, proposa-t-il. Un bon restaurant plein de Moldus, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Je m'occupe de ça, promit-elle. Montre-leur que tu es Harry Potter.

Ce fut avec le sourire que Harry arriva dans l'Atrium du ministère de la Magie. L'audience était prévue en début d'après midi et il passa la matinée à revoir son dossier, vérifier que ses pièces étaient bien classées, envoyer des hiboux à ses témoins pour s'assurer qu'ils viendraient, répéter tout bas ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire. Il déjeuna d'un sandwich, ne voulant pas se déconcentrer en allant à l'extérieur. Quand il eut terminé, Owen le força à venir prendre un café avec lui dans le coin du QG réservé à cet effet :

— Arrête de lire tes notes, l'enjoignit-il. Tu vas nous faire une crise de nerf avant l'audience, si tu continues.

— J'ai peur d'oublier un élément capital.

— On ne trouve pas d'éléments importants une heure avant la séance, affirma Owen. On ajoute des erreurs, c'est tout.

— Il a raison, intervint Seamus en les rejoignant. Tu me fais penser à Hermione quand on passait nos exams. Elle arrivait à nous mettre la pression à tous. Tu crois qu'elle aurait moins bien réussi si elle avait pris une journée de repos avant ?

— Fais voir, lui fit Owen. Ah, regarde ! Tu as mis de la mayonnaise sur ta manche. T'as l'air de quoi, maintenant. T'avais pas une robe plus neuve à mettre ? demanda-t-il en lançant un sort de nettoyage.

— Tu as reçu un hibou de Ginny, ou quoi ? grogna Harry.

— C'est important l'apparence, assura Owen.

— Fiche-lui la paix, l'enjoignit Angelina qui avait repris son poste depuis deux mois. T'es parfait, Harry. Fais ton boulot et c'est tout.

Harry échangea avec elle un regard complice. Ces dernières années, leur relation avait évolué du fait de leur appartenance à la même famille. Le dimanche, ils discutaient parfois de leurs affaires en cours et partageaient leurs connaissances et astuces respectives.

Angie s'assit près de ses collègues et commença à raconter les dernières mésaventures de son mari avec un nouveau produit en développement. Harry avait déjà entendu l'histoire de la bouche de Ginny, mais l'image de George, réduit au silence pendant une journée entière parce que sa voix avait complètement disparu et qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le contre-sort, le fit encore rire. Ginny qui avait assisté à la scène avait ajouté qu'on ne pouvait que se féliciter de sa mutité, au vu des jurons que ses lèvres prononçaient.

Quand Pritchard revint de sa pause déjeuner, il parut étonné de retrouver Harry en train de plaisanter avec ses amis et s'efforça de se mettre au diapason pour ne pas renvoyer son collègue à sa nervosité. Quand ils sortirent du QG avec leurs dossiers, il le prévint cependant :

— Les journalistes et plein de curieux campent devant la porte de la salle d'audience. On va devoir passer parmi eux pour entrer.

— On ne peut pas trouver une autre issue ?

— Malheureusement non, regretta Pritchard. Ne répond à aucune question, je me charge de te frayer un chemin.

— Je ne peux pas me transformer ?

— Tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui dois soutenir l'accusation. Il faut qu'on te voie entrer, sinon ils vont imaginer on ne sait quoi.

Harry grimaça en se disant que, tout compte fait, il aurait sans doute été inspiré de mieux écouter les conseils vestimentaires de sa femme.

— Et nos témoins ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Ils sont déjà arrivés et attendent dans une salle à côté du tribunal. Personne n'a soupçonné qu'ils venaient pour nous.

— J'espère que ça ne va pas les dissuader de comparaître.

— Ils savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient dès le début. Te bile pas pour ça.

Il y avait encore plus de monde que Harry ne le craignait. Il fixa son regard sur la porte en bois sculptée qui séparait le tribunal du couloir et avança droit devant lui, d'un pas régulier, faisant confiance à son partenaire pour lui dégager le passage. Il lui sembla bien écraser quelques pieds, mais il parvint sans encombre à l'entrée de la salle. Deux huissiers en défendaient l'accès. Ils les laissèrent passer tout en maintenant à distance les curieux qui hurlaient leurs questions.

Ce fut un soulagement de retrouver le calme de la cour de justice. De courte durée, malheureusement, car St-John Bielinski, le défenseur de la famille, les accueillit d'un :

— Vous avez apprécié votre bain de foule ?

— J'ai davantage travaillé ce dossier que parlé à la presse, rappela sèchement Harry que le bonhomme agaçait prodigieusement.

Il rejoignit sa place en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder en direction de Mr et Mrs Grimstone et posa ses dossiers sur la table qui avait été mise à sa disposition. Pritchard lui fit passer un mot : "_Calme-toi. Il fait son boulot, c'est tout. On gagnera, comme la dernière fois, parce que notre dossier est meilleur._" Harry inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour retrouver sa sérénité.

Le représentant du ministère de la Magie entra à son tour et prit sa place sans saluer personne, dans la plus stricte neutralité. Après le carillon d'usage, la Cour entra. Il y avait cette fois trois magistrats. Le mage-président avait été choisi avec soin : il était près de la retraite à la suite d'une carrière sans tache et connu pour son sérieux. Faucett avait dit à Harry que les motivations de ses arrêts étaient apprises par cœur par les étudiants en droit magique. Nul ne pourrait contester sérieusement la décision qu'il prendrait.

Le mage-président commença en résumant l'affaire. L'hospitalisation de Benjamin, le fait qu'il ne semblait pas se souvenir de l'origine de ses blessures et les conclusions de la première audience. Il lut ensuite les motifs invoqués pour faire appel et donna la parole aux Aurors dont le témoignage devait étayer les accusations portées contre les parents. Harry se leva et, après une courte introduction pour rappeler sa position, attaqua :

— Je pense que nous devons nous poser deux questions pour savoir si Benjamin peut de nouveau être confié à ses parents : ces derniers ont-ils menti sur les circonstances et la nature des blessures de leur fils ? Si oui, qu'ont-ils cherché à cacher ?

Il reprit ensuite tous les arguments développés lors de la première instance pour prouver l'impossibilité manifeste de l'action de quelconque Griffetouts. Il ne s'étendit cependant pas sur sa démonstration, sachant que la Cour avait lu son dossier et lui poserait des questions supplémentaires en cas de besoin. Il demanda cependant l'audition du guérisseur Diesdorf et de Christopher Perks.

L'un après l'autre, les deux témoins furent produits. Hans Diesdorf n'évoqua pas le _Sectumsempra_ mais décrivit précisément les lésions qu'il avait constatées, les sorts lancés sans effet et, enfin, le traitement appliqué avec succès. Perks expliqua la façon dont il s'y était pris pour obtenir les éléments dont Harry se prévalait. L'Auror fut soulagé de constater que les juges lui posèrent des questions précises. Manifestement, ils prenaient au sérieux son intervention dans le dossier.

La défense tenta une fois de plus de se moquer des preuves que le marionnettiste avait produites '_non seulement grossières mais relevant davantage du domaine de l'artistique que du juridique _', mais Harry eut l'impression que Bielinski n'intervenait que par acquit de conscience, sans se faire d'illusion sur l'efficacité de sa contre-attaque.

Sur l'invitation du juge, Harry attaqua la seconde partie de sa démonstration :

— Il serait bon maintenant de se pencher sur les blessures reçues par Benjamin. Le guérisseur Diesdorf vient de vous les décrire avec précision. J'aimerais que vous vous représentiez ces longues et profondes entailles découpant la peau et la chair de façon parfaitement régulière, et le flot de sang impossible à juguler avec les sorts de guérison courants. Puis-je faire entrer mon troisième témoin ?

Le juge acquiesça de la tête et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année fut introduit dans la pièce. Sur l'invitation de la Cour, il déclina son identité :

— McDougal Teárlach. J'suis luthier et j'habite à Dundee, en Ecosse.

— Monsieur McDougal, pouvez-vous montrer votre blessure au tribunal, s'il-vous-plait ? demanda Harry.

L'homme ôta sa robe et apparut torse nu au dessus du pantalon de pyjama foncé qu'il avait gardé sur lui. Tout le monde constata qu'il avait une cicatrice blanche, parfaitement longiligne, partant de son sternum et descendant jusqu'à sa hanche droite.

— Pouvez-vous raconter comment vous avez été blessé ? demanda Harry.

— Pour sûr ! C'était le 5 mars 1980. J'étais avec ma femme quand on a entendu du bruit dehors. J'ai pas attendu pour savoir ce que c'était, parce que j'les attendais, moi, ces encagoulés. J'avais refusé d'entrer dans leur petite bande et ils z'étaient pas du genre à lâcher le morceau. Vous comprenez, sous prétexte que j'étais à Serpentard, ils pensaient que j'étais de leur côté, ces vandales. Mais j'les avais envoyés balader quand ils m'ont proposé de rencontrer leur saloperie de Lord. Bref, je dis à ma femme de prendre la cheminée en vitesse. Elle attendait déjà notre petite Morag et je voulais pas qu'elle prenne de risques. Ils étaient déjà en train d'entrer et je me suis battu pour qu'elle ait le temps de fuir. J'ai réussi à en stupéfier deux, j'me défendais pas mal, en c'temps là, mais y'a un jeunot, du genre qui veut faire ses preuves, quoi, qui a foncé sur moi et qui m'a lancé un sort. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'avait coupé en deux. Par chance, j'ai été projeté en arrière et je suis tombé dans ma cheminée. Comme ma femme avait fait tomber le pot de poudre de cheminette, les flammes étaient vertes. Alors je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même pour être le plus possible dedans et j'ai hurlé '_Ste-Mangouste_'. J'étais dans le potage quand j'suis arrivé là-bas, mais ils ont fait ce qui fallait puisque me v'là d'vant vous.

— Merci, Monsieur McDougal, enchaîna Harry. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la blessure part de la droite et descend vers la gauche. C'est une coupure nette, sans accroc, et qui est toujours apparente vingt-cinq ans plus tard, preuve que de la magie noire en a été la cause.

Harry vit le regard de tous ses interlocuteurs remonter jusqu'à son front à lui. La réaction de son coéquipier quand il avait proposé cet argument l'y avait préparé et il enchaîna sans temps mort :

— J'aimerais maintenant vous faire entendre un autre témoin.

— Médicomage Herbert Huskisson, se présenta le suivant qui avait la soixantaine sémillante. Chef du service des Blessures par créatures vivantes à Ste Mangouste.

— Pouvez-vous raconter ce qui s'est passé le 5 mars 1980 ? lui demanda Harry.

— Bien entendu. C'était aux environs de vingt heures. La nuit était tombée et je venais de prendre mon service, je faisais des nuits encore, en ce temps là. Il faut vous rappeler qu'à cette époque, on était en pleine guerre et on ne pouvait pas laisser n'importe qui entrer, même à l'hôpital. On avait donc deux policiers qui gardaient l'unique cheminée qui était reliée au réseau. L'un d'eux m'a fait appeler car un mourant était arrivé. Je reprends ses propres termes.

— Quelle mémoire ! fit remarquer St-John Bielinski d'une voix faussement admirative.

— Certains faits marquent plus que d'autres, répondit le témoin sans sourciller. Je reprends. Je suis venu le plus vite possible. Effectivement, le pauvre hère avait l'abdomen ouvert. Il saignait abondamment et l'on pouvait voir certains organes prêts à sortir. Il n'a évité l'éviscération que par la position qu'il a prise en entrant dans sa cheminée et dans laquelle il se trouvait toujours. Bien entendu, je lui ai immédiatement appliqué les sorts habituels mais rien ne semblait pouvoir refermer la blessure. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me tromper dans mes incantations et j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était une blessure causée par un sortilège noir. C'était loin d'être rare, hélas, en ce temps là et nous avions tout ce qu'il fallait pour les soigner. Il n'empêche que le bonhomme était bel et bien en train de mourir, c'était une question de secondes. Alors, je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai utilisé une technique moldue !

Il toisa le tribunal, comme pour mettre les juges-mages au défi de lui faire le moindre reproche.

— Quel genre de technique ? demanda simplement le président.

— Le pansement compressif, explicita le témoin. Vous comprenez, les malheureux n'ont pas nos moyens magiques, alors ils se contentent de méthodes simplettes, voire barbares, mais néanmoins étonnamment efficaces. J'ai invoqué des bandes de gaze et j'ai enroulé mon patient dedans en serrant bien fort pour comprimer la plaie, empêcher le sang de jaillir et les organes de sortir. Cela m'a donné le temps de faire venir ce dont j'avais besoin, et notamment un cataplasme à base de racine de mandragore pour absorber toute la magie. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que nous avons pu le soigner pour de bon. Mais la réparation a laissé des traces, comme toujours quand la magie noire a eu le temps de faire son oeuvre. Je suis cependant ravi de constater que mon patient est en parfaite santé en ce jour.

Il contempla Mr McDougal comme un vétérinaire contemple un spécimen particulièrement robuste. Ce dernier lui retourna un regard empli de gratitude et d'admiration.

— Magnifique histoire, reconnut l'avocat d'un ton nettement sarcastique. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cet épisode vieux d'il y a vingt-cinq ans concerne mes clients.

— Je vais y venir, Monsieur Bielinski, si je peux continuer ma démonstration, assura Harry.

— Avant que l'Auror Potter ne reprenne, avez-vous des questions à poser aux témoins ? demanda le mage-président à la défense.

— Je ne voudrais pas interrompre la remarquable prestation de Monsieur Potter.

Indifférent à l'ironie, Harry continua :

— Je viens de vous démontrer qu'il existe bien un sortilège qui cause des blessures se caractérisant par une coupure nette, insensible aux sorts de guérisons, dont il faut purger la magie avant de pouvoir la soigner. Ce temps perdu a pour conséquence de laisser une cicatrice là où les conséquences d'un sort commun ou d'un accident domestique correctement pris en charge ne laissent pas de trace. Cela fait beaucoup de points commun avec ce que vient de nous décrire le guérisseur Diesdorf, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse à sa question, Harry passa au point suivant.

— J'aimerais que nous nous penchions plus précisément sur ce sort, le Sectumsempra.

Harry fit parvenir aux juges et à la défense un dossier contenant des pièces fournies par le bureau des Aurors.

— Vous avez sous les yeux les archives de l'infirmerie de Poudlard qui fait état, à deux reprises, en 1977 de blessures correspondant à la description que nous venons de vous fournir. Vous avez la description des blessures constatées par l'infirmière de l'époque, dans le dossier. Malheureusement cette dernière, ainsi que ces deux patients, sont aujourd'hui décédés. A partir de la fin de l'année 1978, les archives de Ste-Mangouste font apparaître les mêmes plaies sur des victimes de Mangemorts. On peut raisonnablement penser qu'une jeune recrue, après avoir passé ses ASPIC l'été 78, a fait connaître ce sort dans cette barbare confrérie.

Harry fit une pause pour laisser à ses interlocuteurs le temps de digérer les informations qu'il venait de leur donner, puis continua :

— A cette époque, comme l'a fait remarquer Monsieur McDougal, les adeptes de la magie noire se recrutaient essentiellement à Serpentard. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas devenus Mangemorts, mais une grande partie de ceux qui ont été arrêtés et jugés après la guerre y avait fait ses études. On peut en déduire que les discours pro-Voldemort y étaient tenus davantage qu'ailleurs et que les recherches en magie occulte y étaient plus courantes et surtout moins dissimulées. Or il se trouve que Mrs Katrin Grimstone a appartenu à cette maison de septembre 1969 à juin 1977. Elle a donc matériellement eu la possibilité d'être instruite de ce sort par son inventeur.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, Harry regarda la mère de Benjamin. Elle était livide, les yeux fixés sur lui. Son regard empli de rage froide donna à l'Auror la certitude qu'elle était parfaitement capable de jeter le sort.

— Je suppose que cet inventeur va sortir de la salle des témoins et nous affirmer qu'il a lui-même enseigné ce sort à ma cliente ! intervint St-John Bielinski.

'_Tu sais bien que non_', pensa Harry rageusement. '_Si c'était le cas, je ne me serais pas donné le mal de faire cette démonstration !_'

— L'inventeur de ce sortilège est décédé, l'informa-t-il le plus calmement possible.

— Quel dommage ! Et pas de preuve matérielle, indiquant son nom ou son appartenance à la maison Serpentard du temps où ma cliente y était, je suppose.

— Non, dut admettre Harry.

La preuve par ouï-dire n'était pas recevable devant le tribunal. Pour cette raison, les aveux que Rogue avait faits à Harry ne pouvaient être pris en compte. Quant au livre de potion, il avait brûlé dans le feudeymon de la Salle sur demande. Le défenseur en profita pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche :

— Nous devrons donc nous contenter d'une démonstration contenant beaucoup de suppositions. Pas de preuve directe, pas de témoins ayant vu ma cliente pratiquer ce sort. Allons-nous faire juger par ce tribunal tous les Serpentard ayant fréquentés Poudlard à cette époque ? Tiens, nous en avons déjà deux : Mr McDougal et l'Auror Pritchard.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Harry également resta impassible : il savait que sa démonstration n'établissait pas la culpabilité de Mrs Grimstone. Son but était seulement de convaincre les juges que la possibilité existait.

— Etait-ce votre conclusion, Auror Potter ? demanda le juge.

— Non, mage-Président. Je continuerai ma démonstration avec votre permission.

— Nous vous écoutons.

— Nous avons vu que Benjamin ne peut pas s'être blessé dans un massif de Griffetouts. Nous avons vu qu'un sort noir infligeant les mêmes plaies que celles qu'il a présentées existe depuis 1978. Maintenant nous allons voir comment on lui a jeté ce sort.

Il sortit un dessin et le fit circuler. C'était un croquis représentant le dos de l'enfant avec les blessures et les cicatrices telles qu'elles avaient été décrites dans le rapport du guérisseur et comme Harry se les rappelait.

— Voici ce qu'un guérisseur et deux Aurors ont constaté, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, le 9 décembre 2004. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a deux entailles fraîches. La première part de l'épaule gauche et descend vers la hanche droite. La seconde débute un peu plus bas et se termine un peu plus haut, mais suit la même tendance : elle descend de la gauche vers la droite. Il y a en outre deux cicatrices qui vont dans le même sens, toujours visibles pour les raisons exposées par le guérisseur Huskisson. Ces blessures ont été faites par quelqu'un qui tient sa baguette de la main gauche.

Il fit un mouvement du bras gauche pour prouver ses dires. Tous purent constater qu'il traçait un mouvement descendant de la gauche vers la droite.

— A l'inverse, je peux affirmer que l'agresseur de Mr McDougal était un droitier.

Tout le monde regarda le luthier, qui contemplait Harry d'un air aussi impressionné que celui avec lequel il avait auparavant considéré le guérisseur qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

— Pour en revenir à l'agresseur de Benjamin… Mrs Grimstone, pourriez vous me montrer votre baguette ?

Les lèvres pincées, elle porta machinalement la main à la poche où devait se trouver l'ustensile. Sa main gauche. Harry hocha lentement la tête avant de reprendre :

— Donc Benjamin a été à deux reprises violemment frappé par un sort noir. Si vous le permettez, je vais vous montrer comment ça s'est passé.

Il quêta l'approbation de la Cour. Le mage-président eut un geste d'acquiescement. Harry fit signe à Christopher Perks et ce dernier alla dans la salle des témoins dont il revint accompagné d'un de ses mannequins, de la taille d'un enfant. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, bluffés par la démarche réaliste de sa marionnette. L'ersatz d'enfant dépassa son créateur, se planta devant les juges qu'il salua d'un signe de tête puis se plaça au centre du prétoire. Perks attendit les directives de Harry. Sur un signe de ce dernier, le marionnettiste fit un léger mouvement de baguette et l'enfant se détourna pour leur présenter son dos.

Harry se leva pour se placer derrière le mannequin, et montra qu'il tenait sa baguette de la main gauche.

— Bien entendu, dit-il, je ne vais pas lancer de _Sectumsempra_. Il faudrait pour cela que je fasse monter en moi une colère et un profond désir de blesser cette figurine. Mais elle évoque trop un enfant pour que ce soit possible… pour moi du moins. Car il y a bien quelqu'un qui l'a fait. Comme ça.

D'un mouvement déterminé, il lança un sort de lacération simple. Le sortilège zébra la robe dont ils avaient revêtu la marionnette et laissa apparaitre la cire molle dont elle était faite. Sous le choc, la pseudo victime fut propulsée en avant. Perks ne la retint pas, se contentant de lui faire porter ses mains en avant et atterrir à quatre pattes. Sans prendre garde à l'exclamation horrifiée qui venait d'un des juges-assesseurs, Harry porta posément un second coup qui s'inscrivit sous le premier.

Il s'avança ensuite vers le pantin qui était maintenant complètement effondrée et montra du doigt le résultat :

— Deux entailles, de bas en haut et de gauche à droite. La seconde d'un angle moins marqué à cause de l'angle de tir.

Il rangea sa baguette et reprit sa place, laissant le mannequin là où il était tombé. Les autres eurent du mal à détourner les yeux de la pitoyable silhouette.

— Guérisseur Diesdorf, se reprit enfin le mage-président, pouvez-vous nous indiquer si les marques sur ce mannequin ressemblent à celles que vous avez constatées sur l'enfant Benjamin Grimstone.

D'un pas mal assuré, le médicomage s'approcha et examina avec soin le tas de cire et de tissu maintenant sans vie :

— Oui, les marques correspondent, assura-t-il.

Il reprit sa place. Sur un signe de tête de Harry, Perks fit léviter sa création vers les juges.

— Je vous demande de comparer les déchirures du tissu du mannequin avec celles de la robe que portait l'enfant, continua implacablement Harry en produisant les deux pièces. Comme vous pourrez le constater, on retrouve la même coupure nette de la matière. Rien à voir avec les fils arrachés et déchiquetés par ces Grifftouts bien commodes.

Les juges se penchèrent pour faire leur inspection puis le mage-président demanda à l'artiste d'amener la démonstration de Harry auprès du représentant du ministère — qui avait l'air un peu hagard — puis de la défense. Mrs Grimstone se cachait le visage dans des mains qui tremblaient convulsivement. Son mari contemplait le sol, comme incapable de soutenir la vision du corps disloqué de la marionnette. Bielinski tenait mieux le choc. Après tout, il avait défendu d'authentiques Mangemorts. Il avait un visage inexpressif, mais Harry savait qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure pour adapter sa plaidoirie aux nouveaux éléments apportés.

Quand la défense fit signe qu'elle avait terminé d'examiner ce qu'on lui avait mis sous le nez, Perks déposa son œuvre sur un banc réservé au public, prenant soin de choisir un endroit qui n'était pas dans la ligne de mire du tribunal. Harry le lui avait préalablement spécifié, ne voulant pas abuser de son artifice. Tout le monde sembla soulagé de la voir disparaître.

— Je n'ai plus qu'à conclure, dit Harry la bouche sèche, se retenant de se frotter les yeux d'un geste las. Benjamin n'a pas été blessé par des Grifftouts. Benjamin a été victime d'un sort noir. Au vu de ses cicatrices, ce n'était pas la première fois, même si les coups précédents, sans doute portés avec moins de violence furieuse, ont pu être soignés par ses parents. Benjamin a été sauvagement attaqué par une personne qui tient sa baguette de la main gauche. Comme sa mère. Sa mère qui a fréquenté de près l'inventeur de ce sort. Sa mère qui a menti sur les circonstances du drame qui a pratiquement tué son fils. Sa mère qui ne nous donne aucune explication valable de la façon dont son enfant s'est retrouvé avec deux entailles mortelles.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans la dernière ligne droite.

— Le bureau des Aurors est persuadé que Mrs Grimstone a grièvement blessé son fils. Elle était sur place. Elle connaissait le sort. Elle est gauchère. Nous demandons qu'elle soit déférée devant une juridiction apte à juger son crime. Dans le cas improbable où le tribunal ne jugerait pas les charges contre Mrs Grimstone suffisantes pour l'inculper d'usage de la magie noire, nous tenons à souligner que le couple Grimstone a menti pour couvrir un criminel dont la place est à Azkaban. Ils ont menti pour que celui qui a sauvagement attaqué leur enfant ne soit pas inquiété. Et c'est la seconde fois qu'un tel drame se produit. Ce faisant, Mr et Mrs Grimstone ont montré qu'ils sont incapables de garantir la sécurité de leur enfant et que ce dernier doit être au plus vite mis à l'abri de leurs agissements ou négligence coupable. Nous demandons que l'enfant Benjamin Grimstone soit retiré de la garde de ses parents et élevé par une famille choisie par le Ministère.

Ayant terminé, il se rassit, les jambes coupées, la tête bourdonnante. Pritchard lui fit passer un papier sur lequel il avait écrit '_Bravo !_'. Complètement vidé, Harry n'arriva même pas à sourire. Comme dans un rêve, il entendit le président demander au représentant du ministère de la Magie s'il souhaitait s'exprimer :

— Je m'en remets au bureau des Aurors, déclina ce dernier.

— La parole est à la défense, déclara le Mage-président.

Harry vit St-John Bielinski se lever et commencer sa plaidoirie. Il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait mais, à ses côtés, son partenaire prenait des notes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry parvint à émerger et comprit que le défenseur des Grimstone avait définitivement renoncé à la thèse des Griffetout et ne contestait même plus le _Sectumsempra_. Il se contentait de sauver les meubles et de tenter d'éviter à sa cliente l'inculpation pour magie noire. En gros, il soulignait qu'après avoir écarté des débats les suppositions, les affirmations sans preuves et les coïncidences, l'accusation contre Katrin Grimstone se retrouvait sans fondement.

Après avoir produit des témoins de moralité — qui durent se demander pourquoi la Cour les contemplait avec autant de froideur —, Bielinski arriva au bout de ses arguments et la Cour se retira pour délibérer. Harry put enfin se permettre de fermer les yeux et de se pencher en avant, en prenant appui sur la table où il avait posé son dossier. Pritchard lui fit passer une petite flasque en métal.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

— Pose pas la question, tu ne seras pas en tort, lui souffla son partenaire.

— Au pire, je pourrais prétendre que je vous l'ai prescrit, ajouta sur le même ton le médicomage-en-chef Huskisson qui s'était approché d'eux.

Harry avala deux gorgées d'alcool fort avant de coasser :

— Je prendrais bien de l'eau, aussi.

Pritchard fit venir de sa baguette un verre et la carafe d'eau mis à leur disposition. Pendant que Harry s'abreuvait, l'Auror senior remercia Huskisson, McDougal, Diesdorf et Perks de leur collaboration. Quand Harry reposa son verre, il se sentait mieux. Il espéra que la délibération ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Normalement, il en profitait pour sortir se dégourdir les jambes mais le monde qui l'attendait dehors ce jour là l'en dissuada.

Il se rendit compte que le guérisseur Huskisson le regardait fixement. Il leva un sourcil, pour l'encourager à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pensant que c'était au sujet de l'audience en cours.

— Je vous avais croisé une ou deux fois dans un lieu public, Monsieur le Survivant, lui avoua Huskisson, et j'avoue que je m'étais demandé comment vous aviez fait pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Maintenant, je comprends mieux.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête et alla rejoindre son jeune collègue qui était retourné à sa place et qui discutait avec Perks et McDougal. Harry le considérait en clignant les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire, quand Pritchard ajouta une couche :

— C'est vrai que tu étais impressionnant. Quand tu as lancé le sort contre la marionnette, tu avais l'air tellement déterminé, ça m'a fait repenser à ce jour là.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça, et l'idée que cela le poursuivrait sans doute toute sa vie n'était pas pour lui remonter le moral.

Il sortait sa montre de son gousset pour la dixième fois quand, enfin, le carillon annonça le retour de la Cour. Les trois juges prirent place et le mage-président annonça la décision prise :

— Après avoir entendu les différentes parties au procès, la Cour en a ainsi décidé : l'enfant Benjamin Grimstone est définitivement retiré à la garde de ses parents et mis sous la tutelle pleine et entière du ministère de la Magie. Par ailleurs, la Cour n'a pas relevé suffisamment d'éléments pour porter une accusation d'usage de magie noire contre Mrs Katrin Clagg, épouse Grimstone qui se voit lavée de toutes les accusations portées contre elle en ces lieux. La Cour a tranché, l'audience est levée.

Pendant que la Cour se retirait, les témoins des Grimstone, qui n'avaient pas assisté à l'accusation de Harry, s'étonnèrent bruyamment de la sentence rendue et se précipitèrent pour soutenir les parents qui avaient été, selon leur conviction, injustement privés de leur enfant.

— C'est pas une si mauvaise décision, dit Pritchard à son jeune collègue. Tu as convaincu la Cour, à défaut d'apporter une preuve recevable. On a gagné notre pari.

Il est vrai que Pritchard ne lui avait jamais caché combien leurs chances d'emporter une inculpation étaient faibles. D'ailleurs leur mise en scène avec le pantin avait eu pour but premier de convaincre les juges de mettre l'enfant en sûreté. Et ils avaient réussi.

Les deux Aurors se levèrent et se préparèrent à affronter la foule qui attendait toujours, ainsi qu'ils le voyaient par les portes ouvertes par les huissiers. Ils s'apprêtaient à plonger dans la cohue quand Harry entendit la voit de St-John Bielinski derrière lui.

— Très intéressante façon de défendre un dossier, Monsieur Potter. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de croiser le fer de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, la voix du défenseur était exempte de toute trace de moquerie ou ironie. Mais Harry était trop fatigué pour imaginer se retrouver face à lui avec plaisir.

— J'espère que vous choisirez mieux vos causes à défendre à l'avenir, répliqua-t-il brusquement avant de continuer sa marche sans un regard en arrière.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants, Harry mesura la portée de la décision. Tout le monde en parlait à leur étage au ministère : chez les Aurors, à la police magique, au service de la justice magique. Susan Bones, qui y travaillait, vint lui remettre un article d'une revue spécialisée en droit qui analysait la façon dont Harry avait démontré que la thèse des parents ne tenait pas et avait imposé son opinion sur l'usage d'un sort maléfique.

— On a le droit de publier ça ? s'était inquiété Harry. Pourquoi avoir imposé un huis-clos si c'est pour tout raconter après ?

— Le huis-clos était plus ou moins automatique du fait de la minorité de la victime, lui expliqua Susan. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le nom de la famille est remplacée par 'X' dans la revue. Ce n'est pas notre faute si les parents ont tout raconté à la presse, permettant ainsi de faire le rapprochement.

Harry relut l'article et commenta :

— Pourquoi tout le monde dit que c'est une nouvelle façon de plaider ? Je ne suis sûrement pas le premier à utiliser des preuves non magiques. Ne me dit pas que la police magique n'utilise jamais d'éléments matériels pour prouver la culpabilité de ceux qu'elle arrête !

— Si mais ce n'est pas aussi recherché et imagé que tu l'as fait. Et ce n'est jamais utilisé dans le cadre d'un procès en magie noire. On se réfère toujours à des preuves magiques ou à des témoignages, pour ça. C'est pour ça que c'est une jurisprudence intéressante.

— Mais enfin, c'est le b-a ba, chez les Moldus !

— Justement, ce n'était pas très bien vu d'utiliser ces méthodes si peu sorcières. Même ceux qui les connaissent à cause de leurs liens familiaux n'osent pas les utiliser à cause de l'image péjorative qui y est attachée. Je ne sais pas si un autre que toi aurait pu faire passer une telle révolution.

— J'aurais préféré que ce soit parce que les mentalités ont changé, grommela Harry.

— C'est peut-être ça aussi, tempéra Susan. Cela avance petit à petit, avec toutes ces nouvelles lois et ces nouveaux produits qui ne cachent plus l'origine de leur inspiration. Nous évoluons Harry.

— Ça au moins, c'est une bonne nouvelle, se réjouit l'Auror.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**27/06/2009 **: Bonjour à tous !

**Mutité **signifie _incapacité de parler_. Ne pas confondre avec **mutisme** qui indique une _volonté de se taire_.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera **La voyante** et sera en ligne samedi prochain.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	27. XXVII : La voyante

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXVII : La voyante  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 26 janvier 2005 au 9 février 2006

* * *

A la fin du mois de janvier, deux semaines après l'éprouvant procès que Harry avait porté à bout de bras, Ginny atteignit son troisième mois de grossesse. Tout se passait à merveille pour elle : elle avait la chance de ne pas ressentir les petits maux qui empoisonnent parfois la vie des femmes enceintes. Cependant, cet enfant — qu'on ne soupçonnait toujours pas tant sa silhouette était restée inchangée — prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et ses conversations.

Durant toute la période où Harry avait été occupé par l'affaire Grimstone, il avait été très concentré sur son dossier, passant de longues heures à relire ses livres policiers et était même allé dans une librairie moldue spécialisée pour y acheter un livre de police scientifique. Il y avait recherché de l'inspiration — ce qui n'avait pas été évident tant les outils auxquels recouraient les moldus étaient inconnus dans le monde sorcier.

Il était resté attentif à ce que lui disait son épouse mais ne se sentait pas aussi impliqué qu'elle par la grossesse. Il n'ignorait pas complètement l'enfant à venir : il donnait son avis sur les aménagements apportés à sa maison, s'inquiétait de la santé de sa femme et souhaitait bonsoir à cette petite promesse de vie quand il se couchait, à travers la paroi douce du ventre de Ginny. Mais le reste du temps, ce n'était qu'un projet en devenir, pas une personne présente dans la maison, comme on aurait pu le croire en écoutant la future mère.

C'est à cette époque que le futur enfant fit son entrée dans le monde, ou du moins dans la presse sorcière. Après une réunion familiale, il fut décidé de rendre son existence publique et Ginny cessa de se dissimuler quand elle sortait de chez elle. De son côté, son club fit savoir que son contrat avait été suspendu pour des raisons personnelles.

La joueuse ne tarda pas à se voir solliciter une entrevue pas les différents organes de presse. Elle reçut les journalistes chez ses parents un après-midi et leur confirma ce qu'ils suspectaient et avaient commencé à évoquer dans leurs articles. Elle fut également interrogée sur ses prévisions professionnelles. Elle répondit avec honnêteté qu'elle ne savait pas encore si elle reprendrait son poste ni si ce serait chez les Harpies.

L'encre des journaux annonçant la venue de l'héritier du Survivant n'était pas encore sèche que le futur père se retrouva assailli par les félicitations et, qu'une fois de plus, le trajet entre la cheminée d'arrivée de l'Atrium et son bureau fut long et laborieux. Après avoir serré des dizaines de mains, Harry parvint enfin au QG où ses collègues ne purent faire moins que de le congratuler.

Kevin Whitby le complimentait quand Owen signala à Harry :

— Kevin aussi va devenir papa.

— C'est vrai ? Félicitations, mon vieux.

— Oh, c'est pas pareil, se défendit Kevin avec confusion — ce qui fit plaisir à Harry qui n'avait rien contre le fait de partager son embarras.

— A mon avis, vous vous y êtes pris de la même façon, fit remarquer Owen, faisant rire leurs collègues qui laissèrent enfin Harry continuer sa journée.

**ooOoo**

Le mardi de la seconde semaine de février, Harry leva les yeux de son travail quand un de ses collègues passa devant son bureau. Il eut la surprise de reconnaître le brigadier Thruston qui lui fit un signe en passant et qui alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Faucett.

Quand il en ressortit avec le commandant, dix minutes plus tard, ce fut pour revenir vers lui.

— Potter, le brigadier a une affaire qui pourrait nous concerner. Je vous laisse l'exposer.

— La famille Wiggleswade nous a contactés cette nuit. Meghan, leur fille de dix-huit ans avait disparu de chez eux pendant que ses parents dînaient chez des amis. Ils nous ont alertés dans la nuit mais elle est majeure et elle a le droit de découcher. Ce matin, l'affaire a pris une autre tournure car ils ont trouvé une lettre déposée sur leur paillasson. Elle comportait une demande de rançon : ils ont jusqu'à demain midi pour réunir mille gallions.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et le leur tendit :

— En voici une copie. Bien entendu, nous avons immédiatement commencé l'enquête. Nous avons examiné la maison et interrogé le voisinage. Il n'y a pas de traces d'effraction, ni de désordre à l'intérieur laissant entendre que la victime se soit débattue. Quand elle est partie ou a été enlevée, elle était en train de manger. Elle a laissé son assiette de soupe à moitié vide sur la table et le plat principal était toujours sur le fourneau.

— Elle a peut-être suivi volontairement son agresseur parce qu'elle le connaissait, remarqua Pritchard dont le bureau était en face de celui de Harry et qui avait suivi leur conversation.

— C'est ce que nous avons pensé, surtout qu'une voisine pense l'avoir croisée dans le noir vers vingt heures, accompagnée d'un homme qu'elle n'a pas pu décrire, car il était enveloppé dans une cape.

— Elle pense, seulement ? s'étonna Harry.

— Elle a dit —Thruston sortit un carnet pour consulter ses notes — '_Je croyais l'avoir reconnue, mais comme elle n'a pas répondu à mon salut, j'ai pensé m'être trompée car la petite Meghan est toujours extrêmement polie et m'aurait dit bonsoir_'. Par ailleurs, ses parents affirment que si elle avait dû s'absenter, elle aurait laissé un mot pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

— Son ravisseur l'aurait donc convaincue de le suivre volontairement, en conclut Pritchard.

— Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'on a retrouvé sa cape pendue à sa place près de la porte d'entrée, ainsi que ses chaussures.

— Si on lui a dit que ses parents étaient malades ou autre chose, elle est peut-être partie précipitamment, avança Harry.

— Sauf que la voisine a affirmé que le couple qu'elle a croisé hier marchait sans hâte. Par ailleurs, elle a confirmée que la jeune fille qu'elle a croisé était en simple robe. Mais elle était trop confuse d'avoir parlé familièrement à quelqu'un qui n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait et n'y a plus pensé avant que nous ne l'interrogions là-dessus.

— Si quelqu'un voulait enlever cette fille, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas faite transplaner dès qu'elle a ouvert la porte ? interrogea Harry.

— La maison est située dans une sorte de hameau avec quatre maisons sorcières, répondit Thruston. Un sort anti-transplanage a été installé pendant la guerre et n'a jamais été retiré. Les habitants utilisent leur cheminée ou sortent du périmètre protégé pour transplaner.

— Bien, résuma Harry, le ravisseur a frappé chez les Wiggleswade. Meghan qui était en train de dîner lui ouvre. Il lui sort un baratin qui la convainc de partir avec lui sans tarder et il l'entraîne ainsi là où il peut transplaner.

— Sauf que lorsqu'on ne prend pas le temps de prendre sa cape ni de mettre ses chaussures, on part généralement en courant, opposa Pritchard. Vous pensez que le ravisseur a utilisé un Imperium ?

— Disons que c'est une hypothèse qu'on ne peut pas écarter, reconnut Thruston. Du coup, cela relève de votre juridiction.

— Potter, je veux que tu prennes l'affaire avec le brigadier, indiqua Faucett. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un, Stan ?

— Non, je pense que je peux m'en tirer tout seul pour quelques jours, répondit Prichard.

— Parfait. Potter, au boulot !

Faucett salua Thruston de la tête et les laissa.

— J'aimerais voir le dossier, commença Harry.

— Il est sur mon bureau, répondit le brigadier.

Harry suivit ce dernier vers les locaux de la police magique sous le sourire encourageant de son partenaire.

**ooOoo**

En milieu d'après-midi, après qu'il eut étudié toutes les pièces de l'enquête, Harry fut présenté aux parents éplorés. Il connaissait de vue le père qui travaillait au département de la Justice magique. Par le dossier, il savait que la mère tenait une épicerie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le couple avait les traits tirés et semblait épuisé. Ils n'avaient pas dû beaucoup dormir depuis qu'ils avaient constaté la disparition de leur fille.

Harry remarqua l'habituel éclat dans les yeux des parents et, pour une fois, fut content que sa notoriété puisse apporter un peu de soutien à des parents inquiets.

— J'aurai la somme demandée par le ravisseur demain matin, leur indiqua Mr Wiggleswade en tiraillant sur sa barbe grisonnante.

— Nous allons noter le numéro des pièces, rappela Thruston. Je ne sais pas comment il compte récupérer l'argent, mais ce sera le moment où nous avons le plus de chance de le coincer. En attendant, mes agents enquêtent sur les amis de Meghan. Si l'un d'eux n'a pas d'alibi, nous étudierons son cas de plus près.

Harry regarda la mère, assise dans un fauteuil, la main crispée sur un pull, sans doute appartenant à sa fille. Thurston entreprit d'expliquer les moyens prévus pour suivre l'argent jusqu'à son destinataire :

— S'il tente de récupérer la rançon avec un Accio, il devra s'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre. Dès que vous recevrez les instructions pour la remettre, nous bouclerons tout le périmètre de l'endroit indiqué. Nous avons également étendu le périmètre anti-transplanage. Nous prévoirons aussi des balais dans le cas où il enverrait un hibou prendre la livraison.

Mr Wiggleswade hocha la tête :

— Nous vous faisons confiance, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Le visage de Faucett apparut dans la cheminée dans un crépitement. Harry s'empressa d'aller voir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

— J'ai reçu du courrier concernant votre affaire en cours, indiqua-t-il. Une femme qui prétend avoir des infos à communiquer. Elle s'appelle Dione Pennifold et habite au 12, passage des Sirènes, sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle affirme avoir des informations sur un enlèvement commis avec l'utilisation d'un Imperium.

Harry jeta un regard vers le brigadier qui était assez proche pour avoir entendu. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Harry indiqua à son supérieur :

— On y va.

Le brigadier utilisa à son tour la cheminée pour appeler des collègues qui resteraient en faction avec les Wiggleswade, que la nouvelle avait remplis d'espoir. Une fois la relève arrivée, ils se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée.

Le passage des Sirènes était mieux fréquenté que l'allée des Embrumes, mais les maisons qui le bordaient étaient pour la plupart décrépites. Ils finirent par trouver le numéro indiqué dans la lettre. Le nom qu'ils recherchaient était écrit sur une plaque de cuivre, ainsi que la mention : '_Devineresse diplômée – Amour – Carrière - Santé_'.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard déçu. Visiblement, le brigadier ne faisait pas davantage confiance aux prédictions que Harry. Le policier sembla hésiter puis fit remarquer :

— Maintenant qu'on est là…

Il frappa. Au bout de quelques instants, une femme ouvrit la porte. Elle était assez petite, un peu plus âgée que Harry et vêtue d'une robe de sorcier toute simple. L'odeur d'encens rappela au jeune Auror la pièce où Trelawney officiait.

Le brigadier les présenta et la femme les fit entrer. Elle referma le battant et se tourna vers eux. Harry vit le visage de leur hôtesse prendre une expression stupéfaite alors qu'elle le dévisageait :

— Oui, je suis Harry Potter, confirma-t-il patiemment.

Elle secoua la tête comme si ce renseignement ne l'intéressait pas.

— Je vois deux âmes en vous ! dit-elle d'une voix incrédule.

Harry accusa le coup. Il entendit son sang battre dans ses oreilles et ressentit une sorte de vertige.

— J'ai deux âmes ? demanda-t-il confirmation. Maintenant ?

Les yeux de la femme papillonnèrent et elle dit :

— Non, je n'en vois plus qu'une. Mais il y avait...

Elle secoua la tête comme pour sortir de sa transe.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix plus posée. Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens. J'ai dû mal interpréter ma vision.

— Ça, pour n'avoir aucun sens, ça n'en a aucun, renchérit Thruston d'une voix sèche.

Encore sous le choc, Harry retira son chapeau pour se donner contenance. La femme le regardait pensivement, cherchant manifestement à comprendre ce qu'elle avait perçu. Elle se ressaisit enfin et tenta de sourire :

— Je vous remercie d'être venus, Messieurs. Vous pouvez pendre vos capes ici. Comme vous pouvez le voir (d'un geste elle engloba la pièce où ils se trouvaient), je suis devineresse et je pense avoir vu des éléments graves. Veuillez-vous asseoir, je vous en prie.

Pendant que la femme leur versait du thé, Harry observa la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Tout y indiquait sans équivoque le métier qu'elle pratiquait. Outre l'odeur entêtante, il y avait une boule de cristal posée sur une table à côté d'un jeu de tarot et sur une étagère se trouvaient des bâtons divinatoires et de nombreux ouvrages se référant au sujet.

Un fois qu'ils furent servis, leur hôtesse s'assit à son tour et grimaça :

— Je suis consciente que mes paroles de tout à l'heure ne jouent pas en ma faveur, mais je vois souvent des choses qui se sont produites ou qui vont se produire.

Harry s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu savoir qu'il avait un moment porté un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. Il y avait tellement peu de personnes au courant. Dumbledore, bien sûr, qui avait été le premier à le deviner. Rogue ? Non, ses souvenirs étaient sans équivoques : il ne l'avait pas compris. Harry n'en avait parlé qu'à Hermione et Ron, dans un premier temps, puis à Ginny. Il leur faisait confiance.

Qu'en était-il de Kingsley et des autres Weasley ? Il lui semblait être resté très flou sur la façon dont il avait survécu au sortilège de Mort de Voldemort quand il leur avait raconté son périple au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. L'un d'eux avait-il laissé filtrer des informations qui auraient pu faire comprendre la vérité à cette femme ?

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net :

— Quel genre de visions avez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Elle parut soulagée qu'il s'intéresse à son don.

— Cela dépend. Je fais des rêves, je lis dans les lignes de la main, dans ma boule de cristal ou d'autres supports. Je vois des choses quand je suis près des gens aussi, comme c'est arrivé tout à l'heure. La difficulté est de comprendre ce que je vois.

— Vous lisez l'avenir dans le thé, aussi ? demanda Thruston d'une voix sarcastique en observant sa tasse avec méfiance.

— Non, répondit-elle. Je n'ai d'affinité ni avec le thé ni avec le marc de café.

— Qu'avez-vous vu de moi ? insista Harry, trop angoissé par les paroles de la femme pour passer à autre chose.

Il sentit la surprise du policier, mais il tenait trop à définir ce que cette femme savait sur lui.

Elle parut gênée :

— C'était très fugace, expliqua-t-elle. C'était comme si vous aviez deux têtes. Une normale et l'autre avec le même visage, mais vos pupilles étaient rouges et votre expression... était presque inhumaine.

Elle déglutit.

— Ensuite, quand vous m'avez demandé si c'était toujours vrai, j'ai vu votre seconde tête se transformer et être remplacée par un visage de bébé en train de crier. Ensuite, elle a disparu.

Un bébé. Harry était certain de n'avoir parlé à personne du bébé agonisant qu'il avait vu dans sa vision de King's Cross avec Dumbledore. Il frissonna.

— Je suppose que cela a un sens pour vous, avança la femme.

— Peut-être, dit lentement Harry répugnant à reconnaître qu'elle avait découvert un de ses secrets les mieux gardés.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Elle savait que sa vision était correcte, même si elle pensait l'avoir mal interprétée. Thruston regardait Harry, cherchant à comprendre.

— Bon, reprit le jeune Auror. Que vouliez-vous nous raconter ?

— C'est un rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Mes rêves prémonitoires sont très nets, très différents des songes sans importance que tout le monde fait. Je vois que vous n'y croyez pas, mais si vous êtes venus, surtout vous, monsieur Potter, c'est que c'est déjà arrivé.

Harry ne put qu'approuver de la tête.

— Quand nous enquêtons, nous avons beaucoup de personnes qui prétendent savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais qui cherchent surtout à se rendre intéressantes, objecta Thruston qui avait reporté son attention sur la voyante. Sachez dès maintenant que nous n'avons pas pour habitude de rémunérer les renseignements qu'on nous propose.

La femme parut blessée :

— Si je vous ai contacté, ce n'est pas pour me faire remarquer ni pour gagner de l'argent ! Mais ce que j'ai vu est grave et je ne peux pas le garder pour moi.

— Racontez-nous ce que vous avez rêvé, coupa Harry d'une voix sèche, pressé d'en finir.

Elle tourna son regard vers le jeune Auror et commença :

— D'abord, je vois une porte. Elle est en bois, assez massive, ça doit être une maison assez cossue. Une main d'homme frappe avec le heurtoir qui a la forme d'une tête de chat. Au bout d'un moment, une jeune fille ouvre. Elle porte une robe marron clair en tissu épais, et ses cheveux châtains foncés sont retenus par un serre-tête bleu. Elle s'apprête à demander ce qu'il veut mais une baguette est brandie vers elle et une voix masculine dit _'Impero'_. C'est tout.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers son compagnon pour savoir qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué les similitudes : la forme du heurtoir, le serre-tête, la description de la jeune fille et de ses vêtements. Tout correspondait au dossier dont il avait pris connaissance.

— C'est tout ? questionna le brigadier.

— Hélas, oui.

— Vous ne nous apprenez rien de nouveau, lui reprocha le brigadier.

— Je suis désolée, dit la femme d'un ton déçu. Mais je ne rêve jamais sans raison. Soit il y a un indice important dans ma vision, soit j'aurais d'autres images, j'en suis persuadée.

— Eh bien, vous nous recontacterez quand vous en saurez plus, dit abruptement Thruston en se levant.

Un peu gêné par la sècheresse de son compagnon, Harry se mit plus lentement sur ses deux pieds :

— Merci de nous avoir contactés, dit-il doucement.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, ils repartirent vers la cheminée la plus proche. Harry dit au brigadier :

— Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?

— J'ai assez rencontré de prétendus devins pour savoir que c'est une erreur d'appuyer une enquête sur leurs divagations.

— Mais comment aurait-elle pu connaître des détails comme la forme du heurtoir ou ce que portait Meghan ? opposa Harry.

— Si elle se trouvait sur place hier, elle a pu voir tout ça de visu et elle en profite pour faire sa petite publicité. Ou bien elle est amie avec une voisine qui lui a tout raconté. La plupart des gens interrogés dans une affaire d'enlèvement en parlent autour d'eux car c'est la chose la plus excitante qui leur soit arrivé depuis des années. Ce n'est donc pas difficile de savoir ce que nous avons dans le dossier et de broder autour. Je ferai quand même une enquête sur elle, car elle peut bien se révéler être une complice du ravisseur et tenter de nous envoyer sur une fausse piste.

Harry ne répondit pas. Le brigadier s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry :

— Il y a vraiment du vrai dans ce qu'elle a dit de vous ?

— C'était troublant, avoua Harry.

— C'est toujours comme ça avec la divination, lui rétorqua le brigadier. Ils racontent des choses tellement générales qu'on a l'impression qu'on peut l'appliquer à sa propre vie. Le truc des deux âmes, si c'est pour dire que vous portez quelqu'un de disparu dans votre cœur, après une guerre comme on a eue, ça marche avec presque tout le monde.

Avant que Harry ait pu répondre, Thruston reprit :

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas à vous parler comme ça.

— Non, c'est bon, assura Harry. On discute de cette affaire, vous exposez vos arguments. Vous avez sans doute raison.

Il y eut un petit silence et le brigadier compléta :

— Mais je ne vous ai pas convaincu.

— C'est peut-être un hasard si j'ai eu l'impression de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, reconnut Harry. Vous ne croyez pas du tout à la divination ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Je sais que ça existe, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un charlatan, expliqua Thruston.

— On peut être un charlatan et énoncer de vraies prédictions, assura Harry.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna le brigadier.

—Le professeur Trelawney à Poudlard raconte n'importe quoi la plupart du temps mais a plusieurs prédictions avérées à son actif.

— Trelawney ? Eh, je l'ai eue aussi, vous ne me ferez pas croire ça !

— Je vous assure que je sais ce que je dis. Mais je suis le premier à confirmer que, lorsqu'elle est consciente, elle dit vraiment n'importe quoi.

**ooOoo**

Une fois revenus au Ministère, ils lurent les rapports des agents qui enquêtaient sur les connaissances de la disparue.

Pendant que le brigadier réglait des détails avec une collègue, Harry trouva une excuse pour partir et se rendit dans le service où Hermione travaillait. Elle était en train de lire un volumineux dossier quand il toqua à sa porte.

— Tu as cinq minutes à me consacrer ? lui demanda-t-il en entrant sans son bureau.

— J'ai tout le temps dont tu as besoin, répondit-elle d'un ton chaleureux. Rien de grave, j'espère.

— Juste une question à te poser. La divination est-elle une forme de magie prouvée et attestée ?

Son amie lui jeta un regard surpris.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien le sens de ta question.

— J'ai rencontré une devineresse cet après-midi et elle semble savoir de moi des choses que personne ne devrait connaître. Je voudrais savoir si la divination pourrait vraiment lui permettre de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé avec le morceau d'âme de Voldemort.

— Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

Harry répéta les paroles exactes de Dione Pennifold et raconta sa propre vision de l'enfant en train d'agoniser, alors qu'il se trouvait lui-même entre la vie et la mort. Hermione l'écouta attentivement et réfléchit un moment.

— Je comprends que ses paroles t'aient frappé, dit-elle finalement, mais cela peut vouloir signifier tellement de choses…

— C'est ce que pense le brigadier Thruston qui était avec moi, admit Harry.

—Tu sais ce que je pensais des cours de Trelawney aussi, continua Hermione. Cependant, on ne peut pas nier que certaines personnes relatent des visions très nettes, d'un sens non équivoque et qui correspondent à des faits que le devin ne pouvait pas savoir.

— Donc elle a pu réellement voir ce qu'elle a vu et dans le sens où je l'ai compris.

— Oui, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si c'est le cas ou non.

Elle laissa passer un instant et ajouta :

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas le prouver que ce n'est pas vrai.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

— C'est toi qui parles, là, Hermione ? T'as vu Luna dernièrement ?

— Disons que j'ai un peu mûri et que j'ai perdu quelques certitudes dans le processus, expliqua son amie d'un ton fataliste.

Harry eut l'impression que cette confession lui faisait perdre à lui aussi certains repères.

— Hermione, ne change pas trop quand même ! la supplia-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de te voir te promener avec une queue de moke autour du cou pour te protéger des voleurs de pensées.

— Il me faudra encore quelques décennies pour en arriver là, le rassura son amie en riant. Pour en revenir à ta voyante, est-ce si important de savoir si elle a vraiment vu ton histoire de fragment d'âme ?

— Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle en apprenne trop sur moi.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'a pas réussi à interpréter correctement cette vision, alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça et concentre-toi sur ton enquête.

— Maintenant, la question est de savoir si elle peut nous donner des informations exploitables. Mais après tout, aucun témoin n'est fiable à cent pour cent, se résigna Harry. On va juste perdre du temps à vérifier l'exactitude de tout ce qu'elle a dit.

— Oui, mais cela peut vous donner des pistes.

— J'espère. Merci Hermione, je dois y aller maintenant.

Il alla retrouver Thruston et chercha avec lui si le nom de Dione Pennifold apparaissait dans leurs dossiers. Ils ne trouvèrent rien sur elle. Une requête à Poudlard leur apprit qu'elle avait bien passé ses ASPIC en Divination dix ans auparavant — elle avait eu un O — et que son installation en tant que devineresse était donc parfaitement régulière.

Ils rappelèrent les Wiggleswade pour savoir s'il n'y avait rien de neuf de leur côté, mais ces derniers n'avaient toujours pas reçu de consigne sur la façon de livrer la rançon. Ils veillèrent à ce qu'une autre équipe policier-auror soit sur place pendant la nuit et rentrèrent chez eux.

**ooOoo**

En arrivant au ministère le lendemain matin, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir Dione Pennifold en pleine conversation avec le sorcier qui contrôlait l'accès aux ascenseurs.

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser monter au bureau des Aurors, affirmait le gardien. Confiez-moi un message et je le leur ferai parvenir. S'ils veulent vous voir, ils me le feront savoir.

— Merci, Monsieur Munch, intervint Harry. La dame peut venir avec moi.

— Je dois prendre sa baguette, Monsieur Potter, indiqua le fonctionnaire avec une voix onctueuse qui agaça fortement l'Auror.

— C'est la procédure, indiqua Harry à la voyante.

Elle s'exécuta et il l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs. C'était l'heure d'arrivée et de nombreux sorciers se pressaient autour d'eux, saluant Harry pour ceux qui avaient eu l'occasion de lui être présentés. Au niveau deux, Harry entraîna son invitée vers le bureau de la police magique, espérant que le brigadier Thruston serait déjà là.

Il l'aperçut à son bureau et s'approcha de lui. Le policier les salua et du regard interrogea Harry sur la présence de la femme. Cette dernière s'en expliqua :

— J'ai fait un autre rêve.

Thruston n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais lui désigna une chaise et prit sa plume pour noter son témoignage.

— J'ai eu deux visions, en fait. Dans la première, il lui apportait à manger. Il montait l'escalier et posait un plateau devant la porte juste en face. Ensuite le plateau disparaissait. A travers la porte, la jeune fille le suppliait de la laisser sortir, mais il est reparti et ça c'est arrêté là.

— Vous pourriez décrire l'homme ? demanda Thruston qui notait.

— Non, car la scène était de son point de vue. Une fois de plus, je n'ai vu que ses mains. Les murs sont blanchis à la chaux, l'escalier en bois et la porte n'a pas de signe particulier.

— Vous voulez dire que vous aviez l'impression d'être cette personne ? demanda Harry se rappelant de son rêve quand Nagini avait attaqué Mr Weasley.

— Non, j'étais consciente de rêver.

— Eh bien, nous voilà bien avancé, grogna le brigadier.

— J'ai eu un second songe, enchaîna la femme. C'était dans une cuisine. Il y avait un hibou qui avait une bourse en cuir attachée à sa patte. Un homme barbu d'une cinquantaine d'années y mettait des gallions. J'ai entendu une horloge sonner un coup puis je me suis réveillée.

— C'est tout ?

— Je sais que cela peut sembler sans importance, mais la signification de ce que je vois apparaît plus tard, la plupart du temps.

Thruston ne répondit pas mais son silence était éloquent. Dione Pennifold se leva et dit :

— Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. J'espère vraiment que cela vous aidera. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je retrouverai mon chemin, merci, indiqua-t-elle à Harry qui s'était galamment levé.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, le brigadier jeta sa plume sur le bureau d'un geste agacé :

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'on allait faire de ses délires ? Y'a vraiment des bonnes femmes siphonnées !

Harry ne répondit pas. Pour lui, toutes les prophéties étaient inintelligibles tant qu'on n'était pas en train de les vivre.

Ils retournèrent chez les Wiggleswade qui étaient dans l'attente d'instructions pour livrer la rançon qu'ils avaient préparée. Owen et son partenaire, Patrick Alderton, étaient venus avec eux, ainsi que l'agent Radford et un policier dont Harry ne saisit pas le nom.

La matinée se traîna, et ce fut presqu'avec soulagement que Mrs Wiggleswade prépara le déjeuner pour tout le monde. Son mari l'aida, sans doute pour s'occuper lui aussi. Les deux époux ne mangèrent pas grand-chose, rongés par l'attente et le manque de sommeil. Harry eut presque honte d'engloutir sa part, mais cela sembla être une satisfaction pour la mère de Meghan de le voir faire honneur à sa cuisine. Owen et Radford échangèrent leur place avec Alderton et l'autre officier de police magique, qui avaient fait le guet dans le jardin toute la matinée, pour que ces derniers puissent se nourrir à leur tour.

Ils étaient en train de terminer quand un hibou tapota à la vitre de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et firent entrer le messager. Harry prit le parchemin qui était attaché à la patte de l'oiseau, aux côtés d'une petite bourse en cuir.

'_Mettez l'argent dans la bourse_' indiquait le message de façon lapidaire.

— Faites ce qui est écrit, indiqua Harry aux Wiggleswade

Il alla prendre son balai qu'il avait apporté et posé contre un mur et prépara sa baguette tandis qu'Alderton ressortait pour apporter le sien à Owen.

Mr Wiggleswade avait terminé de remplir la bourse avec les pièces d'or et avait noué les cordons de cette dernière à la patte du rapace. Ils fixaient maintenant la chouette qui ne semblait pas pressée de s'envoler. L'horloge sonna un coup.

Les paroles de la voyante résonnèrent dans la tête de Harry : "_Mes visions ont toujours une raison_".

Il lâcha son balai tout en plongeant sur l'oiseau.

Au moment où sa main se refermait sur le cuir, il ressentit au niveau du nombril le tiraillement familier occasionné par les portoloin. Puis ce fut le choc de l'atterrissage. Sans attendre, avant même de regarder où il se trouvait, Harry lança un Stupéfix en faisant un mouvement circulaire de sa baguette pour élargir son champ d'action puis roula à terre pour se déplacer et échapper à un éventuel sortilège lancé dans sa direction. Du coin de l'œil, il n'avait vu qu'une seule silhouette dans la pièce. Il espéra que cette personne n'ait pas de complice sur place.

Le coin d'un meuble lui rentra dans les côtes. Sans tenir compte de la douleur, il tenta de se repérer tandis que le sifflement des sortilèges ennemis lui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas mis l'occupant des lieux hors de combat.

Il y avait devant lui un escalier qui montait. Il s'y jeta et grimpa les marches jusqu'au tournant qui lui conféra un abri. D'en bas lui parvint le bruit de pas précipités. Il lança un sort vers le rez-de-chaussée pour dissuader son adversaire de monter à son tour.

Du demi-étage où il se trouvait, il regarda le palier du dessus. Selon Dione Pennifold, Meghan se trouvait dans une chambre, juste en face de l'escalier. Il cria :

— Ne restez pas devant la porte !

Il arrosa de sorts les marches menant à l'étage inférieur pour retenir son assaillant en bas puis lança un sort d'Eclatement sur la porte en espérant que la jeune fille avait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Le battant en chêne ne fut que fendu car il avait retenu son coup pour ne pas risquer de blesser l'otage. Il allait reporter un nouvel assaut magique quand des bruits sourds lui indiquèrent que la prisonnière frappait l'huis avec un objet lourd. Il en profita pour s'occuper de tenir éloigné le ravisseur qui tentait toujours de monter. Bientôt le panneau supérieur céda et une jeune fille échevelée s'y glissa pour sortir de sa prison.

Après avoir lancé une nouvelle salve de sorts, Harry grimpa jusqu'au palier et prit Meghan par le coude. Il tenta de transplaner, mais sans y parvenir. Il y avait un sort anti-transplanage sur toute la maison. Harry, qui avait espéré que seule la chambre avait été sécurisée, jura.

La situation s'était dégradée car son adversaire avait profité de l'accalmie pour atteindre le demi-étage. Harry poussa précipitamment Meghan vers une des autres pièces du niveau où ils se trouvaient. Ils accédèrent à une salle de bain. Pendant que Harry verrouillait magiquement la porte derrière eux, la jeune fille se rua sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Quand Harry la rejoignit, il constata que l'ouverture surplombait une terrasse qui occupait la moitié d'un petit jardin. Malheureusement, la maison était surélevée par rapport au terrain et ils se trouvaient à plus de six mètres de hauteur.

Un sort s'abattit sur la porte qui n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. Harry monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tendit la main vers Meghan qui la saisit sans hésiter pour se hisser à ses côtés. La porte vola en éclat et un sort les manqua de peu. Harry sauta en entraînant la jeune fille.

En voyant le sol dallé arriver vers eux de façon vertigineuse, Harry tenta désespérément de transplaner.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**04/07/2009 **: Oui, je sais, c'est pas sympa de couper là. Mais au moins je suis certaine que vous penserez à moi d'ici samedi prochain.

Les commentaires injurieux sont exceptionnellement acceptés cette semaine ;-)

Cette histoire a commencé par la réflexion '_Ce serait bien d'utiliser la divination dans une enquête..._'. Mais, durant la réalisation, l'influence de _Medium, _l'une des rares séries américaines que je suis, s'est imposée. C'est donc une sorte de crossover HPxMedium. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

_(Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : **Allison DuBois**, une mère de trois petites filles, a la faculté de communiquer avec les morts qui lui disent l'avenir et d'avoir des visions sur les gens qu'elle croise. Après avoir tenté d'échapper et d'occulter son don, elle décide de le mettre au service de la justice et travaille avec le procureur de sa ville. Les épisodes commencent toujours par un rêve (généralement nébuleux) et l'affaire se dévoile peu à peu au fur et à mesure que la police enquête et que les songes se précisent.)_

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 28 : **Donner corps à la vision**.

A la rentrée, vous pourrez lire les chapitres 29 à 33 qui forment une seule et même intrigue.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	28. XXVIII : Donner corps à la vision

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXVIII : Donner corps à la vision  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 9 au 13 février 2005

* * *

L'impression d'écrasement due au transplanage fut beaucoup plus oppressante que d'habitude. Harry eut le temps de réaliser avec horreur qu'il n'avait visualisé aucun point d'arrivée. Il était certain d'être en train de se desartibuler, quand il s'aplatit sur une surface dure. Sous le choc, il lâcha la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de douleur.

Il tenta de se redresser, prêt à se défendre s'il était toujours dans le jardin du ravisseur. Il manqua de peu de stupéfixer Molly qui se dressait interdite devant lui.

— Par Merlin, Harry, tout va bien ?

Il avait atterri devant le Terrier.

— Oui, Molly, merci, répondit Harry en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Mademoiselle Wiggleswade, ça ira ?

— Je crois, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol l'air un peu hagard.

— Parfait. Molly, ramenez-la chez elle par cheminée. J'y retourne.

Il visualisa la perspective qu'il avait eue en regardant par la fenêtre de la salle de bain et transplana une fois de plus. Il atterrit sur la terrasse du ravisseur, la baguette prête à lancer un sort d'immobilisation. Il n'y avait personne à son niveau, mais son assaillant lui lança un sort de la fenêtre par laquelle les deux fugitifs avaient sauté.

Harry sauta de côté pour l'éviter et tenta de riposter, mais l'homme avait disparu. Le jeune Auror contourna la maison en courant, mais il arriva trop tard. Le criminel avait déjà ouvert la porte et transplané à partir du perron. Essoufflé et furieux de l'avoir raté, Harry rentra dans la maison. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui pour protéger ses arrières et s'approcha de l'âtre. Il y avait un pot de poudre verte sur le manteau de la cheminée qu'il utilisa pour appeler le bureau de son commandant.

— Potter ? demanda ce dernier, l'air soulagé de le voir.

— Je suis dans la maison où la petite Wiggleswade était détenue. Je l'ai récupérée mais le mec a filé, indiqua Harry. Le service des transmissions peut-il identifier où je me trouve ?

Faucett regarda sa montre pour noter l'heure exacte :

— Je t'envoie du renfort. Ne bouge pas et ne prend pas de risque inconsidéré, lui ordonna-t-il avant de couper la communication pour, Harry l'espérait, joindre le service des transmissions magiques.

Le jeune Auror tenta ensuite d'appeler chez les Wiggleswade, mais leur cheminée n'était pas disponible. Sans doute étaient-ils en train de parler à leur fille et à Molly. En attendant l'arrivée de ses collègues, il commença à fouiller l'endroit. Il y trouva un certain nombre de lettres adressées à un certain Gerald Toothill.

Dix minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Après avoir regardé par la fenêtre, Harry alla ouvrir à Owen et Radford.

— Besoin d'aide ? s'enquit Owen.

— Il n'y a plus personne mais on a une fouille à faire, expliqua Harry.

— On a vu la petite arriver chez ses parents, lui apprit Owen. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il en considérant la robe déchirée et couverte de terre de Harry.

— Un petit échange de sorts avec le ravisseur, expliqua le jeune Auror. Malheureusement, je l'ai laissé filer.

— Tu a récupéré l'otage en un seul morceau, c'est pas si mal, estima son ami en examinant les traces de sortilèges sur les murs.

Ils terminèrent la fouille du rez-de-chaussée sans trouver d'indice indiquant qu'une autre personne que Toothill avait habité là. Les deux pièces, salon et cuisine, étaient plutôt bien tenues. Dans un tiroir du buffet de la pièce principale, ils trouvèrent une baguette magique qui devait appartenir à la captive. Entre deux livres de la bibliothèque, ils tombèrent sur une photographie représentant deux personnes d'une soixantaine d'années avec leur fils qui devait en avoir quarante.

— C'est lui, montra Harry. Il doit être un peu plus vieux maintenant, mais c'est bien lui.

Owen fit un aller-retour rapide au ministère pour faire immédiatement parvenir l'image au QG et en permettre la diffusion.

A l'étage, ils visitèrent la chambre qui avait servi de geôle à Meghan Wiggleswade. Un simple Alohomora leur permit d'ouvrir la porte brisée. Harry songea, un peu mortifié, qu'il n'y avait même pas songé. Heureusement, aucun de ses collègues n'en fit la réflexion.

La pièce contenait un lit et une table sur laquelle se trouvait un plateau contenant les reliefs d'un repas. Renversée sur le sol, se trouvait la chaise utilisée par la jeune fille pour sortir. Derrière un paravent, il y avait un lavabo et une tinette.

La chambre d'à côté contenait des vêtements d'homme. Sans doute était-ce celle où dormait Toothill. Il y avait en outre la salle de bain par laquelle Harry s'était sauvé.

— Ça a dû être un drôle de duel ! commenta Radford en regardant la brûlure qui trouait le tapis de bain.

— Mhm, répondit Harry qui se demandait ce que son commandant allait en dire, son expérience lui indiquant qu'il était rarement félicité pour ses actions les plus spontanées.

La cheminée crépitait quand ils redescendirent. C'était le brigadier Thruston, sans doute renseigné par Faucett, qui les appelait.

— Y'a quelqu'un ? demandait-il.

— On fouille les lieux, expliqua Harry en mettant sa tête dans l'âtre. Comment va Mademoiselle Wiggleswade ?

— Justement, je pense qu'elle est en état d'être interrogée. Je vous attends ?

— Un moment.

Harry se tourna vers ses collègues :

— Vous pouvez terminer la fouille et mettre les scellés ? J'aimerais interroger la famille.

— Va récolter tes lauriers, tu les a bien mérités, lui lança Owen.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son ami d'un signe de la main lui indiqua qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter. Le jeune Auror replongea sa tête dans la cheminée et indiqua qu'il arrivait.

Quand il débarqua chez les Wiggleswade, Meghan était assise à la table de la cuisine, entourée de ses deux parents. Elle ne s'était pas changée mais était emmitouflée dans une couverture. Elle tenait une tasse de thé d'une main tremblante et, derrière elle, Molly s'affairait devant le fourneau. Thruston regardait par la fenêtre. Harry supposa qu'Alderton et le policier qui faisait temporairement équipe avec lui étaient en faction dans le jardin.

— Ah, Monsieur Potter, s'écria Mrs Wiggleswade en se précipitant vers lui. Merci, merci !

Son mari les rejoignit et assura :

— Nous avons une dette immense envers vous. Nous ne l'oublierons pas.

— Je n'ai fait que mon travail, assura Harry, et nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié. Est-ce que le nom de Gerald Toothill vous dit quelque chose ?

— Comme je l'ai indiqué tout à l'heure au brigadier Thruston quand il m'a montré la photo, répondit Mrs Wiggleswade, c'est un de mes anciens employés au magasin. J'ai dû me séparer de lui car il y avait toujours des irrégularités de caisse quand il la tenait. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse avoir fait ça !

Visiblement, Faucett n'avait pas perdu de temps avec le cliché que lui avait apporté Owen. Harry, tranquillisé, prit le temps d'examiner la jeune fille qu'il avait aidée à s'enfuir. Elle était toute dépeignée et avait des traces de terre sur la joue. Elle reposa sa tasse de thé et adressa un sourire gêné à Harry :

— Désolée, je ne vous avais même pas reconnu tout à l'heure. Je suis tombée des nues quand on m'a dit que j'avais été sauvée par Harry Potter.

— Ça fait beaucoup de chutes pour une même journée, remarqua Harry.

Elle eut un petit gloussement nerveux.

— J'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez l'intention de nous faire atterrir sous la fenêtre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à transplaner en même temps.

— Moi non plus, avoua Harry. C'est quand j'ai réalisé qu'on allait s'écraser que j'ai tenté une autre approche. Au fait, bravo pour avoir défoncé la porte. Cela nous a fait gagner du temps.

— Je n'allais pas rester les bras ballants pendant que vous vous battiez pour moi, dit-elle modestement.

Molly posa une assiette de gâteau aux fruits devant elle et s'avança vers Harry avec une tasse de café fumant d'où s'échappait une fragrance d'alcool.

— Je sais que tu es en service, déclara-t-elle, mais tu va boire ça et me laisser soigner ton bras. Tu as une jolie estafilade.

Harry voulut protester mais il songea que si Ginny voyait du sang sur son bras, elle allait s'inquiéter. Il se laissa donc faire par sa belle-mère en se demandant à quel moment il avait été blessé. Elle avait à peine terminé que le feu crépitait et que Faucett demandait à parler à Harry.

— Commandant ?

—Harper et Radford vont rester chez Toothill au cas où il revienne. Si on attrape le type, je veux qu'on ait un bon dossier à présenter au Magenmagot. Je te laisse recueillir le témoignage de la victime. J'enverrai des équipes fraîches pour vous relever à dix-huit heures.

— Bien, chef.

Harry demanda à Meghan de le suivre dans le salon pour prendre sa déposition. Il fit signe à Thruston de venir avec eux. La jeune fille se laissa embrasser sur les deux joues par Molly qui était en train de prendre congé avant de les suivre.

— Pouvez-vous nous raconter avec le plus de détails possible ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Harry.

— Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. J'étais en train de dîner, avant-hier soir je crois, quand on a frappé à la porte. J'ai ouvert sans réfléchir, on est tellement tranquilles, ici. Je pensais que c'était Mrs Parkin, la voisine, mais c'était une personne avec une longue cape noire et le visage dissimulé sous une capuche. J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée ! C'est idiot, mais j'ai pensé que c'était un Mangemort. Il a levé sa baguette et dit un mot et, là, c'était bizarre, je me suis sentie, euh… calme. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. C'était comme si lui obéir était la meilleure chose à faire.

— Je sais parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, lui assura Harry. Que vous a-t-il demandé ?

— De le suivre en silence et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me sentais obligée, vous comprenez ?

— Nous comprenons, affirma Harry sans prononcer le mot d'Imperium, pour ne pas influencer son témoignage.

— Dès que nous somme sortis du périmètre anti-transplanage, il m'a prise par le bras et on est arrivés devant une maison. Enfin, je crois car il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux et je l'ai fait. Il m'a guidée, m'a fait monter un escalier et m'a enfermée dans la chambre. J'y suis restée tout le temps.

— Vous lui avez parlé ? demanda Thruston.

— Je lui demandais de me laisser partir, quand je savais qu'il était derrière la porte parce qu'il faisait apparaître ou reprenait mon plateau, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu.

— Il n'est jamais rentré dans la chambre où vous vous trouviez ?

— Non.

— Il peut vous avoir jeté des sortilèges d'Oubliettes, la prévint le brigadier. Avez-vous ressenti des moments de confusion, l'impression que le temps ne passait pas normalement ?

— Je ne crois pas. Les journées m'ont parues longues, par contre….

Elle hésita un moment et confia :

— J'ai été étonnée d'avoir dormi aussi bien les deux nuits. J'ai pensé qu'il versait une potion dans mon repas du soir.

— Il y avait des fioles de potions dans la cuisine, leur apprit Harry. Mes collègues sont sans doute en train de les analyser.

— Vous n'avez pas ressenti de douleur inexpliquée ou de bleus dont vous ne vous souveniez plus vous être faits ? insista Thruston.

Elle le regarda horrifiée :

— Vous pensez qu'il m'endormait pour me faire du mal ?

Elle considéra la question et dit :

— Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que quoi que ce soit clochait, quand je me réveillais. J'étais juste bien reposée.

Il est vrai qu'elle tenait bien le choc après deux jours de captivité.

— Il voulait sans doute dormir sur ses deux oreilles, la rassura Thruston. Il s'assurait que vous ne profiteriez pas de son sommeil pour vous enfuir.

— Je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose, soupira-t-elle. La fenêtre était enchantée pour que je ne puisse même pas m'en approcher. Je ne pouvais ni l'ouvrir ni faire signe pour me faire remarquer du dehors. Le lit était fixé au sol et j'avais tenté de forcer la porte le premier matin, mais elle était trop solide pour que je puisse l'ouvrir sans faire un raffut qui l'aurait alerté. On se sent tellement impuissant sans sa baguette !

— Oh, je pense l'avoir, se rappela Harry en sortant de sa poche celle qu'il avait trouvée dans la maison. C'est la vôtre ?

— Oh, oui, merci beaucoup.

Elle la saisit et, de bonheur, en fit sortir une myriade d'étoiles.

— Elle m'a tellement manqué.

— Je sais ce que c'est, compatit Harry. C'est comme perdre un bras.

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle approuvait la comparaison.

— Ma mère m'a dit que je ne pourrai pas sortir. C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ce serait imprudent tant que nous n'avons pas rattrapé ce Toothill. Il semble en vouloir à votre mère et pourrait tenter de recommencer.

— J'espère que vous allez lui mettre la main dessus rapidement, parce que j'en peux plus d'être enfermée.

— Nous allons faire de notre mieux, assura Harry pendant que Thruston tendait à la jeune fille les notes qu'il avait prises de sa déposition pour qu'elle les signe.

Ils restèrent sur place toute l'après-midi. Vers cinq heures, ce fut le tour de Harry et Thruston d'être en faction à l'extérieur. Le brigadier en profita pour questionner :

— Monsieur Potter, je peux vous demander ? Comment avez-vous su pour le portoloin ?

— L'horloge a sonné l'heure, expliqua Harry.

— Et ? insista le brigadier que la réponse avait laissé perplexe.

— La voyante en avait parlé. Elle a dit que si elle en avait rêvé c'est que c'était quelque chose d'important alors j'ai foncé sur ce qu'elle nous avait décrit, c'est-à-dire le hibou et la bourse pleine de gallions.

Thruston resta un moment silencieux.

— Vous ne l'auriez pas fait si elle n'était pas venue ce matin ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment deviné ce qui allait se passer. J'ai juste fait comme si sa vision était importante.

Il se rappela d'une conversation qui avait eu lieu, des années auparavant, dans le bureau dévasté du directeur de Poudlard :

— En un sens, c'est moi qui ai donné corps à sa vision en y croyant. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait servi à rien.

— Donc les incroyants ne peuvent jamais bénéficier de l'aide des visions prémonitoires ? demanda Thruston sur un ton qui montrait que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

— Disons qu'il faut savoir être naïf de temps en temps, répliqua Harry. Avoir un petit grain de folie ne fait pas de mal, compléta-t-il en pensant à son ancien mentor.

A l'heure dite, Alicia Spinett et un policier arrivèrent pour prendre la relève.

— Faucett t'attend, signala-t-elle à Harry.

Une fois revenu au ministère, c'est avec un peu d'appréhension que l'Auror toqua à la porte de son commandant. Mais Faucett l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

— Bien joué, Potter. Tu as eu beaucoup d'intuition. Comment ça s'est passé quand tu t'es retrouvé là-bas ?

Harry tenta de retracer la façon dont s'était déroulée la libération de la jeune fille. Il omit juste de préciser qu'il n'avait aucun plan d'établi quand il avait sauté par la fenêtre.

— Tu as transplané en plein vol ! s'exclama son chef. Et en escorte ! C'est impressionnant. J'ai toujours senti que tu étais un Auror jusqu'au bout de la baguette. Tu pourras me faire un rapport écrit d'ici demain midi ?

— Pas de problème, répondit Harry. Et le type ? Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

— Non, toujours pas. On a reproduit la photo que tu as trouvée et on l'a transmise aux départs des portoloins internationaux. On a retrouvé la maison de ses parents et elle est sous surveillance. Demain, on affichera sa tête dans tous les lieux les plus fréquentés. J'ai rien trouvé sur lui dans nos dossiers ni ceux de la police. Ce n'est pas un pro, il tombera vite, j'en suis certain. Tu peux rentrer chez toi et te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité.

Harry sortit du bureau avec une impression bizarre. On l'avait félicité pour s'être précipité sans réfléchir aux conséquences, pour s'être retrouvé face à un adversaire sans avoir prévu de solution de repli et même pour avoir fait sauter la personne qu'il devait protéger d'une hauteur qui aurait pu la blesser. Son commandant s'était même montré impressionné par le fait qu'il s'en soit tiré grâce à une chance incroyable.

Cela avait du bon d'être traité en adulte !

**ooOoo**

Avant de rentrer chez lui, Harry décida qu'une démarche s'imposait. Il se rendit dans le passage des Sirènes et frappa à une porte. Dione Pennifold lui ouvrit, entourée de ses effluves de patchouli.

— Monsieur Potter ? dit-elle un peu méfiante.

— Juste pour vous dire que Meghan Wiggleswade a été retrouvée. Et que votre vision nous a beaucoup aidés.

Elle eut un grand sourire :

— Oh, je suis si contente. La pauvre petite n'a pas trop souffert ?

— Elle a été enfermée pendant deux jours mais a été correctement traitée. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

— Merci infiniment d'avoir pris la peine de me prévenir. Vous voulez entrer un moment ?

— Non, je vous remercie, ma femme m'attend.

— Si un jour vous souhaitez en savoir davantage sur votre avenir, n'hésitez pas, lui proposa-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un long regard pénétrant.

— C'est gentil, déclina-t-il, mais à chaque fois qu'on a prédit des choses sur moi, je ne peux pas dire que cela m'ait porté chance.

— Parfois je me demande pourquoi les gens veulent tellement savoir ce que la vie leur réserve, reconnut-elle avec un sourire triste. Je vois que vous êtes sage, Monsieur Potter. Sage et courageux, ce n'est pas si courant.

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire avant de refermer sa porte

**ooOoo**

Ginny était déjà rentrée du magasin de ses frères quand il déboula dans sa cuisine.

— Ton bras va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Qui t'as raconté ça ? demanda-t-il avant de se rappeler que Molly et Ginny avaient des moyens de communication qui allaient bien au-delà de ce que la magie permettait de faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté, exactement ? s'enquit-il.

— Que tu t'es conduit en vrai héros et que tu as encore libéré tout seul une demoiselle en détresse, répondit-elle. Viens à table, tu dois avoir faim.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle une fois que Kreattur les eut servis.

— Je croyais que tu savais tout.

— Ta version m'intéresse, affirma-t-elle.

Harry s'exécuta, en tentant tout de même de minimiser les risques qu'il avait courus une fois dans la maison du criminel.

— La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, conclut-il, c'est pourquoi je me suis retrouvé au Terrier.

— T'es comme le cheval qui revient toujours à l'écurie, sourit Ginny. C'est ta seconde maison... Remarque, je suis rassurée ! Si tu transplane pendant ton sommeil, je te retrouverai sur le canapé de mes parents.

**ooOoo**

Une bonne nouvelle l'attendait quand il se présenta au QG le lendemain, avant de prendre son service chez les Wiggleswade.

— On a récupéré Toothill, lui apprit Pritchard. Primrose Dagworth et l'agent, euh…, Graves l'ont épinglé à l'aube quand il a tenté d'aller voir ses parents. Ils ont fait un interrogatoire préliminaire et l'ont bouclé dans une cellule avant de partir se coucher. On a levé la surveillance chez la petite Meghan aussi.

— Une bonne chose de faite, se réjouit Harry. Ils doivent tous être soulagés là-bas.

Il prit le procès-verbal qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Répondant aux questions des Aurors, Toothill avait reconnu avoir enlevé Meghan Wiggleswade en vue d'obtenir une rançon. Il admettait avoir utilisé l'Imperium. Il expliquait son geste par son renvoi injustifié de l'épicerie de Mrs Wiggleswade. Les erreurs de caisse dont on l'avait accusé n'étaient pas de son fait et il avait voulu se venger.

— Ton copain Thruston risque de te faire un peu la gueule. Tu l'as complètement largué sur ce coup là.

Harry voulut prendre la défense du policier, car il l'estimait beaucoup, mais dut admettre en son for intérieur qu'il avait été plus intuitif et plus réactif que le brigadier dans cette affaire. Il espéra que ce dernier ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'éclipser, il avait juste suivi son instinct.

Harry quitta son coéquipier pour aller dans les bureaux de la police magique. Le brigadier était à son bureau et, au grand soulagement du jeune Auror, sourit sans rancune apparente quand ce dernier le rejoignit :

— Je viens d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle, commença Harry.

— Je suis en train de lire la copie du rapport préliminaire, dit le policier d'un ton satisfait.

— Quand serez-vous libre pour interroger notre client qu'on en termine avec cette affaire ?

— Ce matin si vous voulez.

— Je prendrais bien un café avant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, suggéra Harry.

Le brigadier le mena avec empressement vers le coin détente du bureau. Ils commentèrent les dernières nouvelles de la Gazette — des croups qui s'étaient échappés d'un élevage et le service des animaux magiques sur les dents — et puis le policier changea de sujet :

— Comment va votre ami Ronald Weasley ? La charge dont il a hérité n'est pas une sinécure.

— Il tient le coup, dit Harry. Et de votre côté, comment avance le dossier Flamel ?

— On a dû abandonner certaines charges mais on en a découvert d'autres. Par contre, je suis désolé pour votre ami, mais le ministère va sans doute vouloir recouvrer des taxes qui auraient dues être acquittées ces dernières années.

— Je suis certain qu'il aura à cœur de repartir sur des bases saines, assura Harry.

Une fois la pause terminée, ils firent venir Toothill dans une des cellules d'interrogatoire de la police. Harry lui relut les déclarations qu'il avait faites durant la nuit et demanda :

— Si vous nous racontiez tout du début : comment l'idée vous est venue et comment vous avez mis au point votre opération.

Le prisonnier leva les yeux au ciel d'un air fatigué mais reformula ce qu'il avait déjà indiqué à ceux qui l'avaient questionné la nuit précédente :

— Je suis toujours en contact avec une ex-collègue qui travaille à l'épicerie de cette garce de Wiggleswade. Elle est très bavarde et à chaque fois que je la vois, elle me raconte toutes ses conversations avec sa patronne, comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser. Mais à force, cela m'a donné l'idée qu'elle pouvait me servir à avoir des informations qui me permettraient de me venger. Comme elle parle toujours de sa fille comme si c'était la huitième merveille sorcière, j'ai imaginé l'enlever et l'échanger contre rançon, pour me dédommager. Parce que, tant qu'à être traité de voleur, autant l'être pour de bon.

— Vous avez tout préparé à l'avance ?

— Oui, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal à la petite, juste la garder deux-trois jours, le temps de récupérer le fric. Quand mon ancienne collègue m'a dit qu'elle devrait faire la fermeture du magasin lundi soir au lieu de la matinée parce que les Wiggleswade devaient sortir, je lui ai demandé si Meghan y allait aussi. Quand elle m'a répondu que non, j'ai tout mis au point pour agir ce soir-là.

— Et vous avez décidé d'utiliser un Impardonnable pour cela ? insista Thruston. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir stupefixée ?

— C'était ce que j'avais prévu initialement, assura Toothill. Mais j'ai dû changer mes plans à cause du sortilège anti-transplanage. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de rencontrer quelqu'un en sortant de là avec un corps inerte en remorque.

— Vous auriez pu la désillusionner, fit remarquer Harry.

— La quoi ? demanda le ravisseur.

Ce n'était pas une technique très courante, convint Harry dans son for intérieur. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout :

— Quand avez-vous décidé d'utiliser l'Imperium ? demanda Harry.

— Quand j'ai vu que je ne pouvais pas transplaner avec elle, répéta Toothill.

— Vous voulez dire quand vous avez préparé votre coup, traduisit Thruston qui avait compris où voulait en venir Harry.

— Non, seulement le soir même, quand j'attendais le moment d'agir près de leur maison, assura leur interlocuteur. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une barrière qui m'empêcherait de partir comme prévu.

— Alors vous avez soudain eu l'idée d'un Impardonnable et vous l'avez appliqué comme ça, sans vous être entraîné auparavant, résuma Thruston d'un ton qui montrait à quel point il ne croyait pas à cette version. D'où vous venait cette connaissance de ce sort ?

— On en a beaucoup parlé dans les journaux pendant le procès des Mangemorts, expliqua Toothill qui avait commencé à transpirer. Je connaissais la théorie, je l'ai appliquée.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Cela n'était pas si loin de la façon dont il avait lui-même usé de ce sort pour entrer à Gringotts.

— Je ne pense pas, réfuta le brigadier. Vous aviez soigneusement préparé votre affaire pour ne pas être reconnu par Meghan. Vous avez appris à enchanter un Portoloin, ce qui est loin d'être facile... et parfaitement illégal. Alors moi, je pense que vous saviez parfaitement que vous alliez utiliser un Imperium et je suis persuadé que vous vous être entraîné avant de l'essayer pour de bon.

L'homme avait parfaitement compris que si on arrivait à l'inculper pour emploi d'un Impardonnable avec préméditation, la peine serait plus lourde que s'il invoquait l'utilisation improvisée.

— On ne lance pas un Impardonnable comme ça, répéta Thruston. Sur qui vous êtes-vous entraîné pour préparer cet enlèvement ?

— Mais sur personne ! affirma Toothill avec une note de désespoir dans la voix. C'était la première fois que j'en lançais un.

L'homme tremblait maintenant, comprenant qu'il était très mal parti :

— Je vous jure que je n'y avais pas pensé avant ! Je suis allé chez eux en cheminée. Je pensais repartir en transplanant, mais j'ai vu que ce n'était pas possible. Tout était prêt chez moi, les parents sont sortis à l'heure dite, elle est restée comme prévu, j'avais mon occasion, je ne savais pas si j'en aurai une autre. J'ai vu que ce serait trop risqué de la faire léviter en dehors de la barrière anti-transplanage et j'ai pensé au sort d'Imperium. Je sais que c'est un Impardonnable, mais c'était une façon de m'y prendre sans lui faire de mal. J'ai tenté ma chance, ça a marché. Je l'ai emmenée plus loin et ensuite j'ai suivi le scénario établi. Jusqu'à que vous arriviez avec la bourse, conclut-il en grimaçant en direction de Harry.

Il y eut un silence puis Thruston fit signe à Harry qu'il voulait lui parler dans le couloir. Les deux enquêteurs sortirent.

— C'est possible d'improviser un sort pareil ? demanda le brigadier à Harry.

— Euh, oui, en théorie, admit Harry espérant que le policier considèrerait que ses connaissances en la matière faisaient partie de sa formation d'Auror. Il faut juste être très motivé par le résultat visé.

— Ça semble être le cas, commenta Thruston. Il en veut beaucoup à la mère, avait tout préparé, pensait que c'était son unique chance ce soir-là. Ça colle.

— Enlèvement, plus portoloin illégal, aggravé par l'Impardonnable, il encourt déjà dix ans d'emprisonnement, raisonna Harry. C'est pas un Mangemort, quand même.

— Bon, d'accord, on laisse tomber. Par contre, j'aimerais bien en savoir davantage sur la façon dont il a appris à créer un Portoloin.

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce pour obtenir ces précisions. L'homme avait tout simplement fait des recherches à la bibliothèque et travaillé le sort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de l'exécuter.

Une fois qu'il eut été remis sous écrous, Harry fit remarquer :

— Il se débrouille bien pour un simple vendeur.

— Il arrive que les pouvoirs magiques se développent avec retard, lui indiqua Thruston. Chez d'autres par contre, ils sont extraordinairement précoces

— Hum, oui, convint Harry. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il utilisera ses capacités avec plus de discernement quand il sortira d'Azkaban.

— Certains gâchent vraiment leur potentiel, soupira le brigadier.

**ooOoo**

Le samedi qui suivit, Harry invita Teddy à venir au square Grimmaurd après le déjeuner et y rester jusqu'au lendemain, ainsi qu'il le faisait régulièrement. Dans la mesure des possibilités offertes par son emploi du temps, Harry s'arrangeait pour passer un moment avec son filleul au minimum une fois par mois.

Si dans l'ensemble l'enfant adorait ces occasions et était de bonne humeur, Harry avait quand même dû faire face à des colères, des bouderies, des montées de fièvre, une chute dans l'escalier, des cheveux se colorant inopinément lors de leurs sorties dans le Londres moldu. Il avait calmé des crises, bercé des pleurs, cherché des Détraqueurs sous le lit et supporté un tourbillon en pleine forme lui sautant dessus à sept heures du matin.

Quand Andromeda le lui amena en cheminée ce jour-là, il vit qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée. Elle sembla sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais renonça et partit après avoir dit au revoir à son petit fils.

— Salut Teddy, fit Harry. On sort aujourd'hui ?

— Pas envie, répondit l'enfant d'un air bougon.

— Tu veux jouer aux cartes explosives ? lui proposa Ginny.

— Nan, répondit Teddy d'un ton sec.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, un peu surpris.

— Tu peux aller chercher tes jouets dans ta chambre et t'installer près de nous, offrit finalement Harry.

Teddy se dirigea vers les escaliers pendant que les deux adultes retournaient s'installer dans le salon.

— Tu crois qu'il vient de se faire tirer les oreilles par Andromeda ? chuchota Ginny.

— C'est possible, elle faisait une drôle de tête, répondit son mari. Bon, j'espère qu'il va vite se calmer.

Teddy redescendit un peu plus tard avec ses affaires. Il feuilleta un moment un de ses livres sur les dragons puis commença à installer un jeu de bavboules miniatures devant la cheminée. Harry tiqua : normalement, il était entendu que ce divertissement n'était autorisé que dans le vestibule.

— Fais attention de ne rien casser, prévint-il, préférant tempérer l'interdiction vu l'humeur de l'enfant.

— Oui, oui, répondit ce dernier, en reculant pour prendre du champ.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La boule qu'envoya Teddy atterrit sur le bouquet de mariage de Ginny qui prenait une retraite bien méritée sur le manteau de la cheminée.

— Teddy ! protesta Harry d'une voix sévère, sachant que son épouse était très attachée à ce souvenir.

— J'l'ai pas fait exprès, protesta le garçonnet.

— Manquerait plus que ça, grogna Ginny en se levant lourdement pour évaluer les dégâts. Si tu continues, tu va finir l'après-midi dans ta chambre.

— Je m'en fiche, cria Teddy en quittant la pièce et en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Après son départ, les deux adultes se dévisagèrent abasourdis :

— Mais qu'est ce qu'il a, à la fin ? demanda Ginny reposant son bouquet momifié à sa place.

— Aucune idée. Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ? demanda Harry. A sept ans, c'est pas encore l'adolescence, si ?

— On était supposé avoir encore quelques années de répit, confirma Ginny. Mais c'est vrai que cette attitude ne lui ressemble pas. Il y a sans doute quelque chose qui l'a contrarié.

Ils décidèrent de le laisser se calmer et d'entreprendre de l'interroger plus tard. Au bout d'un moment, Harry monta voir ce qu'il faisait et le trouva plongé dans de ses jeux de construction.

Quand Teddy leva le visage vers Harry, rien ne laissait entendre qu'il était parti furieux une demi-heure auparavant.

— On va au parc ? demanda-t-il.

Ils sortirent donc et l'enfant parut bien s'amuser avec les installations moldues mises à la disposition du jeune public. Il retrouva même un camarade avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié les fois précédentes et joua au ballon avec lui.

Le soir au dîner, il était aussi gai que d'habitude et Harry oublia l'incident.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche matin se passa calmement et ils prirent la cheminée pour rejoindre le Terrier où toute la famille devait se retrouver. Teddy disparut vite à l'étage avec Victoire dans la salle de jeu aménagée dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron.

Ils redescendirent pour le déjeuner. Les adultes parlaient de choses et d'autres dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Il y eut soudain une sorte de pause quand, de façon inopinée, plusieurs conversations prirent fin en même temps. Harry ouvrait la bouche pour demander à Ron comment se passaient les discussions entre le ministère et la guilde au sujet des irrégularités de son prédécesseur, quand la voix de Teddy s'éleva :

— C'est vrai que les loups-garous sont méchants ?

Un silence surpris et consterné s'abattit sur la table.

— Bien sûr que non, s'insurgea Harry. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Sous le regard des adultes et la surprise contrariée de son parrain, l'enfant se tassa sur sa chaise. Arthur intervint :

— Pourquoi penses-tu que les loups-garous sont méchants ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il insista :

— Quelqu'un te l'a dit ?

Teddy hocha la tête.

— Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda encore Arthur.

L'enfant haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

— Beaucoup de gens croient qu'ils sont méchants car certains le sont vraiment, expliqua Arthur. Mais il y en a aussi de très gentils. Moi, j'en ai connu un qui était mon ami. Tu crois que je serais devenu ami avec quelqu'un de méchant ?

L'enfant fixait son assiette comme plongé dans une intense réflexion. Arthur laissa passer un moment avant de demander doucement :

— Est-ce qu'on t'a dit autre chose sur les loups-garous ?

— Ils tuent les gens et les mangent, murmura Teddy d'une voix si basse qu'on l'entendit à peine.

— Quand la lune est pleine, ils peuvent tuer des gens, admit Arthur. Mais ceux qui sont gentils ne le font pas. Ils savent qu'ils ne seront plus eux-mêmes pendant plusieurs heures, alors ils prennent leurs précautions pour ne faire de mal à personne. Ils s'enferment ou prennent de la potion tue-loup. Tu sais, c'est ça être sorcier : on peut tuer les autres avec des sorts mais, quand on est gentil, on ne le fait pas.

On sentit que le petit garçon n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses. On respecta son silence, s'en remettant à Arthur pour mener ce délicat dialogue.

— Y'a des gentils qui tuent des gens très méchants, finit par lâcher Teddy en lançant un regard furtif vers Harry.

On aurait dit qu'il avait rétréci, tellement il s'était tassé sur sa chaise, les yeux obstinément baissés. Harry jeta un regard éperdu à Arthur, qui garda toute son attention concentrée sur le fils de Remus.

— Parfois, on n'a pas le choix et on doit le faire pour sauver sa vie et celle des autres, admit Arthur. On n'est méchant que si on le fait pour se faire plaisir.

Il y eut un autre silence et Arthur conclut :

— Ton papa n'avait que des amis ici. Nous l'aimions parce qu'il était gentil. Il ne nous aurait jamais fait de mal. Ne l'oublie pas, la prochaine fois qu'on te dira des méchancetés sur les loups-garous.

Andromeda se leva et prit son petit fils dans les bras. Il s'y blottit, ayant manifestement besoin de cette attention. La grand-mère laissait aussi apparaître de l'émotion, sur son visage, ce qui était très rare. Pour les laisser en paix, les autres convives tentèrent de reprendre un semblant de conversation. On servit la suite tandis qu'Andromeda se rasseyait avec Teddy sur ses genoux.

Une fois le déjeuner achevé, Harry, encore sous le choc, sortit discrètement dans le jardin. Il avait honte d'avoir répondu cavalièrement à Teddy au début de la discussion, de n'avoir pas compris que le petit garçon avait un problème. Et aussi, il réalisait combien il avait été désemparé par les questions posées. Il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de dire à Teddy ce qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'entendre.

La porte du Terrier s'ouvrit dans son dos et Arthur s'avança vers Harry.

— Ça va ?

— J'aurais complètement répondu à côté, analysa Harry.

— Question d'expérience, dit modestement Arthur. Mais tu sais, même les parents imparfaits arrivent à élever leurs enfants à peu près correctement. Regarde Bill… Qui croirait que nous avons fait sur lui toutes nos expériences éducatives ?

Harry sourit.

— On a le droit à l'erreur, tu sais, insista Arthur. Ne t'en fais pas, je te confie sans réserve l'éducation de mon futur petit enfant !

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Tinette **: seau servant à faire ses besoins.

**11/07/2009** : **Petite mise au point**

Vous êtes un certain nombre à vous plaindre de ne plus avoir de scènes familiales et que la partie 'enquête et carrière' prend trop de place. J'ai bien peur que vous deviez vous y faire car** je n'ai plus tellement d'inspiration pour les scènes de famille**. C'est comme ça, je fais ce que je peux.

Je ne pense pas cependant que ce soit gênant. Beaucoup d'auteurs centrent leur histoire sur la romance et la famille, il y a donc sur ce site largement de quoi assouvir votre passion pour ces sujets. En outre, j'ai déjà beaucoup écrit dessus dans mes histoires précédentes et il me serait difficile de recommencer sans faire de redites. **Ce qui m'intéresse maintenant c'est la description de la société sorcière** (c'est en grande partie ce à quoi servent les enquêtes) **et la façon dont elle peut évoluer**.

Sans doute mon texte serait meilleur avec une plus grande part de 'vie familiale', mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est ainsi. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être un grand auteur, j'écris en amateur, pour mon plaisir et mon délassement, parallèlement à une vie familiale et professionnelle bien remplie. La seule exigence que je m'impose est de faire de mon mieux et je pense avoir atteint cet objectif. Mes textes ne sont pas parfaits, il faut l'accepter. Personnellement, je le vis très bien.

Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. **La partie suivante contiendra autant de scènes familiales qu'il me sera possible d'en écrire, mais sans doute moins que vous ne le souhaitez**.

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas découragés, **je vous donne rendez-vous le 05 septembre pour le chapitre 29 de cette partie (qui en comporte 33)**.

Dans cette attente, **passez de bonnes vacances**. Si Harry Potter vous manque, n'hésitez pas à :

**- faire un tour dans mes favoris**

- suivre les liens de mon profil **vers des communautés qui conseillent des texte ou publient des inédits**.

- venir lire mon LiveJournal pour suivre l'avancement de l'écriture de la partie 3 (là aussi, **lien sur mon profil**). Vous pourrez aussi participer à une discussion sur la procédure judiciaire chez les sorciers.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**A bientôt !  
**

**ooOoo**

* * *


	29. XXIX : Transports moldus

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXIX : Transports moldus  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 2 mars au 10 mai 2005

* * *

Au début du mois de mars, Faucett convoqua tous les Aurors à une réunion pour leur exposer une mission concernant toute la brigade.

— Nos collègues français et hollandais ont dernièrement saisi énormément de substances interdites qui se sont révélées soit dangereuses, soit traditionnellement utilisées en magie noire. Ils ont la nette impression que tout un réseau s'est mis en place. Vu que la plupart des saisies ont eu lieu près de leurs frontières, ils pensent que ces produits sont destinés à l'exportation. Des inscriptions en anglais ont été trouvées en accompagnement, ce qui nous place dans les pays destinataires potentiels.

— Rien n'a été récupéré par notre police magique des frontières ? demanda Patrick Alderton, le partenaire d'Owen.

— Si, mais pas plus que d'habitude, ce qui nous fait douter de l'arrivée des marchandises par les voies habituelles. On se demande s'ils n'utilisent pas des moyens de transports moldus.

— Comment on va faire, alors, pour enquêter ? interrogea Primrose Dagworth.

— Le Ministre Shacklebolt a contacté son homologue moldu et l'a convaincu de nous donner des facilités pour surveiller leurs lieux d'arrivée.

— Par les transports moldus ? s'inquiéta une voix.

— Je sais que cela posera des problèmes à certains d'entres vous, convint Faucett, et il n'est pas question de vous y envoyer sans préparation.

— Je ne vois pas très bien ce que nous pourrons faire, opposa Michael Corner. Il y a chaque jour des centaines de trains, bateaux, avions qui entrent dans le pays. Sans parler des voitures qui voyagent sur les ferries ou passent par le tunnel sous la Manche.

Les Aurors se regardèrent, inquiets de la complexité du problème auquel ils avaient à faire face.

— Les choses sont en train de se mettre en place pour nous donner les moyens de travailler efficacement. En attendant, ouvrez l'œil. Quelle que soit la façon dont ces marchandises arrivent chez nous, elles sont forcément entreposées ou transportées par un réseau sorcier par la suite. Interrogez vos indics, faites une petite visite à ceux qui ont touché à ce genre d'affaires dans le passé. Ils sont peut-être mouillés ou en savent davantage que nous.

Alors que Faucett réintégrait son bureau, Harry regarda autour de lui. Il sentit la tension émanant de ses collègues, surtout les moins jeunes, qui semblaient appréhender de sortir du monde magique. Harry savait que, statistiquement, presque la moitié d'entre eux étaient nés de parents moldus ou n'avaient une ascendance qu'à moitié sorcière. Cependant la première guerre, mais aussi l'usage en cours dans la communauté, avaient poussé une grande partie des sorciers de cette génération à rejeter ou oublier leurs racines moldues. Pour eux, y revenir serait un réapprentissage.

**ooOoo**

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que leur commandant leur indiqua ce que les Ministres avaient organisé :

— Pour commencer, un commissaire de police moldu, dont le fils est à Poudlard, sera notre interlocuteur privilégié. C'est lui qui prendra les dispositions nécessaires pour que nous puissions travailler à proximité de la police moldue. Il a étudié notre problème et nous a fait un certain nombre de suggestions pour mener à bien notre enquête.

Harry se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'une telle coopération était mise sur pied. Sans doute, au vu des regards surpris, voire désapprobateurs, qu'échangeaient ses collègues.

— L'opération devrait être moins compliquée que nous ne le craignions, enchaîna Faucett. Il m'a expliqué que les moldus surveillent davantage leurs frontières que nous et obligent la plupart des voyageurs à passer par des points de contrôle. C'est là que nous pourrons nous placer pour surveiller les marchandises entrant dans le pays. Nous avons décidé de nous concentrer dans un premier temps sur les transports réguliers venant de France. Cela limite les ports concernés à moins de dix. Pour les trains, il n'y a que deux gares qui desservent le continent car tous les convois passent par une voie unique, celle qui passe sous la Manche. Les deux arrêts sont très surveillés par la police moldue et nous nous alignerons sur leur dispositif. C'est un peu plus compliqué pour les avions, mais nous avons décidé de nous limiter à l'aéroport de Londres, qu'ils appellent Heathrow. Ce trafic, comme pour les portoloins internationaux, a des horaires fixes et des lignes régulières, ce qui nous facilitera la tâche.

— Ça fait encore beaucoup d'endroits et de moments à contrôler, nota Zacharias Smith qui ne manquait jamais de signaler les difficultés.

— Je vais à Paris cet après-midi pour rencontrer Antoine Epervier, le chef des Chasseurs français, continua Faucett. Nous allons nous partager le travail : ils contrôleront certains trains au départ et nous les autres à l'arrivée.

— Et le transit commercial ? insista Michael Corner. Il y a des tonnes et des tonnes de marchandises arrivant par cargo dans des containers dans nos ports.

— Nous l'avons évoqué mais avons conclu qu'il y avait peu de chances que les produits volatiles, instables et fragiles comme ceux que nous recherchons passent par ce genre de transport, contra patiemment Faucett. Les sorciers qui font ça s'arrangent sans doute pour perdre le moins possible de vue leurs précieuses marchandises. Pour cette raison, nous ne nous occuperons que du transport des personnes, du moins dans un premier temps.

Dès la semaine suivante, l'organisation commença à se mettre en place. Quelques binômes furent modifiés pour que chaque équipe ait au moins un connaisseur de la vie moldue. Harry resta avec Pritchard et il fut chargé de lui enseigner les bases de la vie en dehors du monde sorcier. Il décida de l'emmener directement dans les rues de Londres, à partir du Chaudron Baveur.

— Je suis déjà allé chez les Moldus, fit remarquer Pritchard. J'ai accompagné mes enfants à King's Cross, en septembre dernier.

— Tu sais métamorphoser tes vêtements, alors, en conclut Harry.

Pritchard s'exécuta.

— Pas mal, accorda Harry. C'est un peu vieillot comme mode, mais ça ira.

Lui-même se vêtit d'un pantalon large et d'un sweat-shirt.

— T'y va en pyjama ? s'étonna son partenaire.

— Tu ne comprends rien à la mode, lui répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil. C'est une tenue sportive, expliqua-t-il. Eux au moins, ils n'ont pas le vent qui s'engouffre dans leurs robes quand ils courent.

— Tu ne connais pas le sort de Baissourlet ?

— Moi, si, mais pas les Moldus.

— D'accord. Donc ils se mettent en pyjama pour faire du sport.

— Bon, ce qui nous intéresse, coupa Harry, c'est de passer inaperçus dans une gare. Le plus simple serait d'aller à Waterloo pour voir les gens qui arrivent de France et avoir en tête des modèles de vêtement passe-partout.

Il leur fallut prendre les transports en commun pour se rendre à la gare de Waterloo. Tout en regardant un plan de Londres, Harry se demanda si c'était l'emplacement du bar frontalier qui avait influé sur le choix de King's Cross pour le départ du Poudlard Express et permettre ainsi aux familles sorcières de ne pas trop s'éloigner du Chemin de Traverse.

— Tu préfères prendre le train ou le bus ? demanda-t-il à son coéquipier.

— Qu'est-ce qui est le plus moldu ? s'enquit Pritchard.

— Le métro. C'est comme un train mais souterrain. Leurs bus ressemblent au nôtre, avec des conducteurs moins brusques.

— Va pour le métro, décida courageusement Pritchard.

Il suivit Harry dans les rues puis descendit avec lui dans les tréfonds de Londres. Il se montra intéressé par les escaliers roulants puis observa avec étonnement les guichets automatiques auprès desquels Harry se procura des billets de transport.

— T'es sûr que c'est pas magique ? chuchota-t-il en observant l'écran interactif qui proposait plusieurs options à Harry puis lui indiquait le prix à verser.

— C'est de l'informatique, je t'expliquerai, lui souffla le jeune Auror.

Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément sous terre puis attendirent leur rame. Pritchard était fasciné par les panneaux d'information indiquant les temps d'attente.

— C'est drôlement pratique, commenta-t-il.

— Je crois qu'il y en a aussi à King's Cross, lui rappela Harry.

— Je devais être trop occupé à trouver le quai et tenter de ne pas perdre mes enfants dans la foule pour les remarquer.

Deux stations plus tard, ils empruntèrent une correspondance et reprirent une autre rame. Ils se laissèrent ensuite guider par les panneaux fléchés pour arriver directement dans la gare ferroviaire.

— Il faut chercher 'Eurostar', dit Harry en regardant son carnet de notes.

— Là, indiqua Pritchard qui commençait à se familiariser avec la signalétique moldue.

Ils se postèrent devant la barrière où les personnes pouvaient attendre les arrivants. Ils eurent de la chance, au bout de dix minutes un flot de voyageur commença à arriver. Les deux Aurors les observèrent pour noter l'aspect et les postures de chacun, en vue de se fondre discrètement dans la masse quand ils seraient en service.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry proposa à son collègue de se promener un peu en ville. Pritchard accepta et Harry se retrouva promu guide touristique.

— Tu viens souvent de ce côté ? s'enquit Pritchard.

— J'apprécie de pouvoir m'y promener sans que tout le monde me reconnaisse. Mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps ces derniers mois, répondit Harry. Mais j'essaie de le faire régulièrement car mon amie Hermione trouve très important qu'on ne perde pas l'habitude d'y aller. D'ailleurs, elle habite avec son mari dans une des maisons sorcières construites dans un lotissement moldu.

— Toi aussi tu as de la famille moldue, se rappela son coéquipier.

— Je… je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mon oncle et ma tante, expliqua avec gêne Harry. Je vois mon cousin de temps en temps, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Pritchard dû sentir que la question était délicate et demanda ce qu'était l'informatique.

**ooOoo**

Trois jours plus tard, ils retournaient à la gare avec un badge qui leur donna le droit d'accéder à la zone douanière. Les policiers moldus étaient prévenus que des '_agents de renseignements_' étaient habilités à assister aux arrivées. Les sorciers tenaient leur baguette dans leur poche et lançaient des sorts de repérage de magie noire sur tous les voyageurs et bagages qui passaient devant eux.

Il n'était cependant pas possible de contrôler toutes les entrées dans le pays. En accord avec leurs homologues français, ils tentaient de varier les jours et les heures vérifiées, espérant avoir la chance de tomber sur un passeur. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient décidé de ne pas enquêter dans les aéroports, considérant que les mesures de sécurité appliquées à l'embarquement devaient dissuader les trafiquants. S'ils ne trouvaient rien sur les trains et les bateaux de tourisme, ils pourraient toujours modifier leur stratégie. Le contrôle des voitures se faisait du côté français.

Leurs sessions de surveillance, qui revenaient toutes les deux semaines pour chaque équipe, étaient terriblement fastidieuses. Rester une journée entière planté à l'entrée du quai, ne mangeant ou ne se dégourdissant les jambes qu'entre deux arrivées, n'était pas des plus passionnants. C'était en outre assez fatiguant car ils devaient lancer de nombreux sorts en continu. Au bout de six semaines les Aurors, découragés par leur manque de résultat, rechignaient quand venait leur tour de garde.

Harry remarqua avec amusement que des objets moldus avaient fait leur apparition dans le bureau des Aurors : paquets de friandises entamés, livres de poche achetés sur place pour passer le temps entre deux arrivées de voyageurs. Mais les produits qui avaient eu le plus de succès était sans conteste les tabloïds, certainement pour leur aptitude à présenter des sujets féminins plus ou moins dénudés en première page. Une fois les images admirées, les Aurors s'intéressaient également aux scandales exposés aux lecteurs avec forces détails graveleux.

— T'es choqué ? demanda un jour Owen à Harry qui venait de repousser un des journaux qui traînaient avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Tu trouves bien qu'on raconte des choses comme ça ? interrogea Harry en retour.

— C'est marrant à lire, justifia Owen.

— Ça doit être moins marrant quand c'est ta vie qui est ainsi exposée, rétorqua Harry.

— Quelle importance ? On ne les connaît pas.

— On voit que tu n'as jamais fait l'objet d'articles à scandale, grogna Harry.

— Bon, d'accord, ça doit pas être toujours marrant, mais t'es pas non plus obligé de fréquenter des call-girls.

— La question n'est pas là, soutint Harry pour qui le sujet était sensible. Si c'est illégal ou si ça pose un problème à leur femme, c'est avec la police et leur épouse que ça doit être réglé. Régaler la curiosité malsaine des lecteurs avec des éléments intimes, peut-être inventés en plus, est parfaitement injustifiable.

Owen ne parut pas entièrement convaincu mais abandonna la discussion.

**ooOoo**

Alors que Ginny entamait son sixième mois de grossesse, à la fin du mois de mars, elle revint un soir très excitée.

— Devine qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle à son mari.

— Tu étais au magasin de Ron et George ? demanda Harry pour avoir un indice.

— C'est pas là que je l'ai rencontrée. Figure-toi que Ron avait une réunion de la Guilde et que Mrs Whitehorn lui a dit qu'elle cherchait un spécialiste en Quidditch pour donner des avis sur un nouveau balai que la compagnie Nimbus va lancer. C'est son mari qui avait fait le cahier des charges et les magingénieurs l'ont exécuté au mieux, mais ils n'ont pas cette connaissance intime des balais qu'avait leur ancien patron, alors ils ont pensé à faire appel à une expertise extérieure. Ron leur a parlé de moi et je suis allée passer un entretien avec Mrs Whitehorn et son fils.

— Alors ? demanda Harry heureux de voir Ginny aussi épanouie.

— Je vais travailler avec eux deux jours par semaine pendant deux mois.

— Tu n'auras pas à essayer de prototype, j'espère, s'inquiéta Harry.

— Pas avant que Katie et ses collègue ne l'aient vérifié à fond, le rassura Ginny. Je pense que Ron a été très clair sur le sujet, car ils m'ont répété trois fois que mon travail ne consistera pas à tester moi-même les limites de leur balai, mais à indiquer ce que j'aimerais voir améliorer au niveau de la maniabilité et du confort dans un contexte d'utilisation sportive de haut niveau.

— Ça me parait intéressant, jugea Harry.

— Oh, oui, je suis ravie ! Même si travailler au magasin est marrant, les balais me manquent…

Une fois de plus, Harry se sentit un peu coupable de la voir ainsi rivée au sol par une grossesse dont il était responsable.

— Ne fait pas cette tête là, mon chéri, dit Ginny en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Tu m'as laissée bien profiter de mon temps chez les Harpies. C'est à mon tour d'être raisonnable et de faire des concessions pour que nous puissions fonder notre famille. Je suis tellement contente d'attendre ce bébé que je ne suis vraiment pas à plaindre !

Les bras de son épouse autour de son cou et l'arrondi de son ventre plein de promesse contre lui, Harry se considéra également comme particulièrement gâté par la vie.

**ooOoo**

La semaine suivante, une saisie eut lieu en France, gare du Nord à Paris. Par courtoisie, le chef des Chasseurs français, Antoine Epervier, invita Faucett pour lui faire le compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire des deux individus appréhendés en possession de substances illicites. Le commandant envoya à sa place ceux qu'il avait désignés comme en charge de ce dossier, Janice — qui parlait très bien français grâce à sa relation avec Pierre Belléclair — et Albert Hurtz.

Ces derniers revinrent deux jours plus tard. Les malfaiteurs, en échange d'un allègement de peine, avaient accepté de donner le nom de quelques-uns de leurs complices. Par contre, ils ignoraient tout de l'identité des membres du réseau œuvrant en Angleterre. Ils livrèrent, cependant, une information intéressante : la destination finale des produits n'était pas les îles britanniques. Le commanditaire, toujours selon les dires des trafiquants, ne se trouvait pas en Europe.

— Cela change un peu la direction de nos recherches, indiqua Faucett à toutes ses troupes réunies. Ce ne sont plus des mages noirs que nous recherchons, mais de simples passeurs. Cela ne veut pas dire que personne ne se sert au passage pour alimenter la demande du pays, mais c'est sur le réseau que nous devons nous concentrer.

— Pourquoi font-ils passer les marchandises par l'Angleterre ? interrogea Clancy Pilgrim. Si c'est pour l'envoyer ensuite par la voie maritime, pourquoi ne pas partir directement de France ?

— Ils peuvent utiliser l'avion aussi, remarqua Primrose Dagworth.

— Ils n'ont pas d'avions, en France ? les interrogea Zacharias.

— Pas forcément les mêmes lignes, opposa Michael Corner. Je sais que pour certaines destinations, il faut passer par Londres.

— Mais pourquoi utilisent-ils des moyens moldus ? demanda Hilliard Hobday.

— Nous supposons que ces marchandises sont destinées à aller plus loin qu'il n'est possible d'aller en balai ou par transplanage, répondit Janice, et qu'ils ont voulu éviter nos contrôles au départ des portoloins internationaux.

— Elles sont donc envoyées par avion ou bateau, résuma Pritchard.

— Par une ligne de transport qui existe en Angleterre et pas en France, conclut le commandant. Nous avons demandé à notre contact moldu de nous aider à déterminer les destinations répondant à ces critères.

— Les Français sont d'accord pour qu'on suspende nos opérations de surveillance au niveau des arrivées. Nous nous concentrerons désormais sur les départs, notamment pour l'Amérique du nord.

— Pourquoi pas l'Afrique ou l'Asie ? s'enquit Zacharias Smith.

— Parce que leur forme de magie utilise rarement les produits qui ont été saisis, expliqua Albert Hurtz. Quant à l'Europe, ils n'ont aucune raison de passer par l'Angleterre pour y faire des livraisons. On pense en outre que le pays de destination parle anglais.

Quelques jours plus tard, la liste des destinations à surveiller était distribuée. Il y en avait encore beaucoup mais ces lignes étaient de fréquence moindre que les liaisons en partance de France. Il leur fut plus facile de s'organiser pour poster des Aurors à chaque départ, même si l'effort consenti restait soutenu. Toutes les équipes passaient plusieurs heures par semaine dans les aéroports et les installations portuaires à contrôler les soutes et les bagages à main.

La surveillance des aéroports était largement facilitée par les mesures de sécurité adoptées par les moldus avant chaque départ. Tant les bagages que les personnes étaient contrôlées par les douaniers. Il suffisait donc aux sorciers de se placer aux points stratégiques et de lancer discrètement leurs sorts.

**ooOoo**

Fin avril, Ginny termina son travail pour la compagnie Nimbus. Le balai entrait dans sa phase de fabrication définitive et serait distribué à l'automne, pour la rentrée. Harry craignit qu'elle ne regrette cette occupation mais elle commençait à se sentir alourdie par le bébé qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Elle fut donc soulagée de ne plus avoir à se déplacer autant et limita même les moments où elle travaillait à la boutique de ses frères. Elle n'allait plus que trois jours par semaine aux Sorciers facétieux, préférant se reposer ou passer voir sa mère, Andromeda ou Fleur, qui avait entamé une troisième grossesse au mois de janvier précédent.

Ginny avait aussi profité de son passage chez les Whitehorn pour reprendre le contact avec Katie Bell. Harry fut heureux de dîner plusieurs fois avec la jeune femme et le fiancé de cette dernière, qui travaillait également comme magingénieur pour les balais Nimbus. Le jeune couple avait l'intention de se marier prochainement et de fonder eux aussi une famille :

— C'est une excellente idée d'avoir enfin ouvert une crèche et une école élémentaire pour les petits sorciers, se félicita Katie. Cela me permettra de continuer à travailler.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que l'école avait ouvert ses portes et, du fait de l'excellente réputation de l'établissement, de plus en plus de familles sorcières y confiaient leur rejeton. Selon Hermione, cela avait encouragé beaucoup de jeunes femmes à continuer à exercer leur profession, ce qu'elle considérait comme un progrès pour la société sorcière.

Voyant que Harry appréciait d'avoir des invités, Ginny en profita pour faire venir tous les amis proches. Ils virent ainsi Luna qui passa quelques jours en Angleterre entre deux expéditions, Neville et Hannah qui commençaient à parler de mariage, Lee, Padma et Parvati, qui travaillaient toujours comme journalistes pour la RITM et la Gazette. Dean Thomas vint aussi une fois et Harry en profita pour le remercier de l'avoir mis en contact avec Christopher Perks lors de son enquête sur les blessures du petit Benjamin.

Un soir de semaine, Ron leur demanda par cheminée s'il pouvait passer les voir après dîner, avec Hermione.

— Que peuvent-ils avoir à nous dire qui ne peut attendre dimanche, s'interrogea tout haut Harry.

— T'as pas une petite idée ? interrogea Ginny.

— Oh, _ça_ ! Bon, attendons leur annonce. Si ça se trouve, on est complètement à côté de la plaque.

Ils ne l'étaient pas. Ron et Hermione avaient tenu à leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle en premier, avant même d'en parler aux futurs grands-parents. Cette préséance toucha énormément Harry. Elle était la preuve que, malgré les sept années passées depuis la bataille de Poudlard, ce qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble pour vaincre le mage noire de sinistre mémoire était encore présent dans leur mémoire et dans leur cœur.

Harry était pleinement conscient du bonheur qu'il devait à Ginny et au futur enfant qu'elle portait. Il savait cependant que, sans les témoignages réguliers de cette amitié qui lui avait permis de triompher de toutes les épreuves de sa jeunesse, il ne se serait pas senti aussi comblé.

**ooOoo**

Les Aurors durent attendre la seconde semaine de mai pour exécuter leur premier coup de filet. Ce jour-là, Antony Goldstein entra en flèche dans le QG et fila dans le bureau du commandant. Faucett en sortit très rapidement et fit signe à Janice et Hurtz de le suivre hors de la pièce. On s'aggloméra autour d'Antony pour savoir ce qui se passait.

— On en a eu un ! clama-t-il. A Heathrow, le vol pour Salt Lake City.

Il s'assura que tout son auditoire était suspendu à ses lèvres et commença :

— Comme d'habitude, on a d'abord contrôlé les passagers qui se présentaient au passage de la douane. On n'a rien vu d'inhabituel. Dès qu'ils ont fermé l'enregistrement, on a filé dans la zone de fret et on s'est placés près du tapis qui amène les bagages au chariot de transport. Le mec qui surveillait l'opération nous regardait de travers ; vous savez qu'ils n'aiment pas trop nous voir traîner dans le coin, ils croient qu'on est là pour surveiller leur boulot. Enfin bref, je lance un sort de vérification sur une grosse valise, et paf, c'était Noël, ça se met à clignoter de partout, quelque chose de bien !

Les Aurors sourirent de satisfaction. Depuis le temps qu'ils galéraient sur cette affaire, enfin un résultat concret.

— Le mec de l'aéroport a hurlé comme un goret et a plongé derrière un chariot, mort de peur. A mon avis, il a cru que c'était une bombe et que tout allait exploser. Hipwoth m'a dit d'évacuer la valise en vitesse. J'ai fait flotter le truc vers une zone déserte pendant qu'il passait rapidement le reste des bagages au contrôle. Avant de partir, il a lancé un Oubliette au type qui nous avait vus et puis on s'est occupé de déterminer à qui appartenait la malle, sans ameuter les autres qui travaillaient autour.

— Vous avez eu le passeur ? demanda Christopher Summers.

— J'espère que oui. On a regardé l'étiquette qui était sur la valise pour avoir son nom. Ensuite, on a planqué le bagage en le désillusionnant et en jetant dessus des repousse-moldus. Après, on a couru dans la salle d'embarquement pour vérifier si les passagers y étaient toujours. On a vu qu'on avait une demi-heure de battement. Hipwoth m'a dit de transplaner pour prévenir Faucett pendant qu'il surveillait les passagers. Le commandant a appelé notre contact moldu par cheminée pour qu'on retarde l'avion et qu'on nous laisse le temps d'arrêter celui dont la carte d'embarquement correspond au numéro qu'on a relevé sur la malle.

L'ambiance resta électrique alors que les Aurors attendaient les nouvelles. Finalement, Horacius Hipwoth, le partenaire d'Antony, arriva en faisant léviter une large valise noire.

— Chaud devant ! lança-t-il.

Pritchard donna des ordres pour ménager un espace dans un coin. Sous les yeux de toute la brigade, Hipwoth jeta des sorts pour vérifier qu'aucun sortilège ne risquait de les blesser. Un éclair rouge leur montra qu'il ne s'était pas méfié pour rien.

— Bon, on va pas ouvrir ça en cinq minutes, remarqua-t-il.

— Vous l'avez coincé, finalement ? s'enquit Pritchard.

— Faucett est en train de l'interroger.

— Allez, raconte ! lui fit Summers.

— Ça a été chaud, commença Hipwoth. Juste cinq minutes avant le début de l'embarquement, toujours rien. Je me préparais à stupéfixer tout le monde mais un agent de sécurité est arrivé et a demandé aux voyageurs de montrer leurs papiers et cartes d'embarquement. J'ai repéré un passager qui avait l'air drôlement nerveux et je l'ai gardé à l'œil. Mais il a passé le contrôle sans problème. L'agent a terminé son tour puis est allé taper quelque chose sur une de leurs drôles de boîtes, vous savez, un _odinameur_. Et puis Faucett est entré et s'est dirigé droit vers le type que j'avais repéré. Je pense qu'il avait établi un code avec l'agent moldu pour que l'autre lui désigne notre client discrètement et le laisse procéder lui-même à l'arrestation.

Hipwoth marqua une pause, jouant avec les nerfs de ses collègues, avant de continuer :

— De mon côté, je me suis rapproché aussi. Et j'ai vu Davenport et Hurtz en faire autant. Quand le loustic a compris ce qu'il se passait, c'était trop tard. Hurtz lui a envoyé discrètement un anti-transplanage et Faucett et moi avons réussi à lui attraper les bras pour qu'il ne prenne pas sa baguette.

— Les Moldus n'ont rien vu d'étrange ? s'inquiéta Angelina.

— Il y a juste eu un éclair mais personne n'a bronché. Vous savez que les Moldus ne voient pas grand-chose ! Ils ont dû penser que leur police faisait une arrestation un peu musclée. Le mec s'est un peu débattu mais on a fini par le traîner dehors et on l'a stupéfixé discrètement. On a vérifié qu'il avait bien une baguette sur lui et les autres l'ont fait transplaner ici. Moi, je suis allé récupérer la valise.

Il n'en savait pas davantage et demanda à Pritchard de l'aider à désensorceler le bagage confisqué. Les deux Aurors établirent un pentacle protecteur autour de l'artefact à titre préventif. Harry, à qui Pritchard avait demandé de les assister, connaissait le principe, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait mis en œuvre. Ses jeunes camarades regardaient aussi, mais à distance.

— Bien, Potter, tu nous couvres, lui intima Pritchard.

Harry se mit en position tandis que ses collègues désamorçaient les sorts qui maintenaient le bagage verrouillé.

— Ils n'ont pas pris de risques, souffla Hipwoth. Il est couvert de sorts de protection !

Il leur fallut une heure pour arriver à leurs fins, travaillant consciencieusement, avec méthode. Enfin, le couvercle consentit à se soulever. A l'intérieur, il ne semblait y avoir que des vêtements.

— Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas pris de précautions. Même leurs fameux rayons X ne pouvaient déceler quoique ce soit d'inhabituel, remarqua Pritchard.

— Beaucoup de moyens, gros trafic, grogna Hipworth. Je parie qu'il y a des millions de gallions en jeu. Ça veut dire qu'ils seront prêts à tout pour préserver leur pactole. Va falloir faire gaffe quand on les arrêtera.

Méthodiquement, ils annulèrent les sorts de métamorphose. Certains leur posèrent problème et ils durent regarder un grimoire de référence pour en venir à bout.

— Ils sont fortiches, ces Français, reconnut Christopher Summers avec un respect réticent.

Il était huit heures du soir quand tous les objets eurent retrouvé leur aspect naturel. Il y avait dans cette valise de quoi empoisonner tout le Ministère et engendrer de nombreux maléfices. La plupart des Aurors étaient restés, fascinés par l'étude des pièces à conviction. Ils attendaient aussi le retour de leur commandant : ils savaient que si ce dernier arrivait à arracher des renseignements au passeur, une opération serait sans doute organisée dans l'heure.

Vers vingt-et-une heure, les collègues de Harry commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. Grâce à leur badge, ils pouvaient être joints dans la nuit si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

— Rentre chez toi, Potter, lui permit son partenaire. Horacius et moi on peut finir l'inventaire et ranger tout cela en lieu sûr sans aide. Couche-toi tôt, il y aura peut-être de l'action demain.

**ooOoo**

Ginny avait commencé à dîner sans lui et somnolait déjà devant son bol de soupe quand il rentra.

— J'ai cru que je ne te verrai pas ce soir, bailla-t-elle.

— Désolé, ma chérie, j'ai été retenu au bureau. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. Tu me pardonnes, mais je vais me coucher dès que j'ai terminé.

— Tu devrais peut-être arrêter complètement d'aller au magasin, s'inquiéta Harry. Je te trouve de plus en plus épuisée quand tu reviens de là-bas.

— Eloïse est en vacances chez ses parents alors ils ont besoin de moi cette semaine, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense arrêter à son retour, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. D'ailleurs, Maman est passée me voir et ne m'a pas conseillé de me reposer davantage. On peut lui faire confiance, non ? Avoue que sa dernière création est époustouflante.

— C'est ce que je pense à chaque fois que je contemple son œuvre, assura Harry en souriant. Va te coucher, époustouflante créature, tu semble dormir debout.

Ginny termina son bol, se pencha sur son mari pour l'embrasser et se dirigea l'escalier menant au vestibule. Avant de franchir la porte de la cuisine, elle demanda :

— Tout se passe bien au bureau ?

— Oui, on a fait une bonne prise aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais nous sommes tous ravis.

— Tant mieux, se réjouit Ginny. Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

Harry remercia Trotty qui venait de lui apporter une assiette chaude et engloutit son repas. Bien qu'il ait mangé rapidement, Ginny dormait déjà profondément quand il entra dans la chambre. Il se prépara pour la nuit et se coucha.

Une chaleur à son poignet le réveilla à cinq heures du matin. Son esprit était tellement obsédé par leur enquête en cours qu'il sut immédiatement les raisons d'un tel appel. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il était déjà debout, en train de passer sa robe de la veille. Quand ses paupières se relevèrent enfin, cela ne changea pas grand-chose : il faisait encore nuit et la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il descendit doucement l'escalier et se hâta vers la cheminée de la cuisine. L'adrénaline faisait fonctionner son cerveau à plein régime et il lista mentalement la procédure qu'il aurait à suivre avant de partir en mission. Michael Corner sortit d'une autre cheminée en même temps que lui. Ils se sourirent et traversèrent ensemble l'atrium pour se rendre aux ascenseurs. Hilliard Hobday était en train de pénétrer dans l'un d'eux.

Il retint la porte pour ses jeunes collègues et ils montèrent tous les trois, les yeux brillants d'expectative.

**ooOoo**

_(1) : Ceux qui se sont rendus dernièrement à Londres me feront remarquer que c'est à la gare de St Pancras International, juste à côté de King's Cross qu'arrive l'Eurostar. Mais en 2005, date à laquelle se déroule cet épisode, les trains en provenance de Paris arrivaient à la gare de Waterloo (on appréciait la référence historique !)._

_**P****récision sur la grossesse de Hermione : selon mon calendrier, James va naitre en juillet 2005, Rose en janvier 2006 et Albus en juin 2006. James rentre donc à Poudlard en 2016 - un an avant l'épilogue - tandis que Rose et Albus sont en première année en 2017 (19 ans après la bataille de Poudlard)  
**_

* * *

**05/09/2009** :

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis contente de vous retrouver après 2 mois d'absence. Durant ce temps, je me suis consacrée à l'écriture de la partie suivante. Cela ne va pas aussi vite que je l'espérais : ma moyenne par semaine tourne autour de 2 500 mots alors qu'auparavant, j'en écrivais 5 000. Mais l'avancée est régulière, ce qui compte le plus (tous les détails sur mon LiveJournal).

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont toujours sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**A samedi prochain !  
**


	30. XXX : Ardentes chimères

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXX : Ardentes chimères  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 11 au 12 mai 2005

* * *

Il y avait foule au QG des Aurors. Pas moins d'une vingtaine de personnes, prêtes à en découdre. Par la porte ouverte du bureau du commandant, on voyait Faucett donner des instructions à Albert Hurtz et Janice Davenport. Une dizaine d'Aurors arrivèrent encore, avant que le triumvirat ne vienne distribuer les ordres de mission :

— Le passeur prétend être en bas de l'échelle et ne pas savoir grand-chose, commença Faucett. Il a manifestement peur des conséquences s'il dit ce qu'il sait, ce qui n'a pas facilité la négociation. Heureusement, la police magique a un dossier sur lui, pour une broutille, et cela nous a permis de connaître son adresse. Du coup, pendant qu'on l'interrogeait, j'ai fait passer une demande aux transports magiques pour qu'ils déterminent les départs et arrivées en Cheminette à partir de chez lui. Il y a deux adresses qui ont été régulièrement desservies ces deux dernières semaines. Des arrivées en viennent également. J'ai décidé de contrôler ces deux endroits.

Autour de Harry, les Aurors manifestèrent leur approbation. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils piétinaient sur cette enquête.

— Nous devons être rapides et compter sur l'effet de surprise en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres trafiquants sur ce vol. Si nous avons de la chance, ceux qui doivent réceptionner le paquet ne seront pas au courant de notre saisie avant l'arrivée de l'avion à Salk Lake City.

— Quand l'avion doit-il atterrir ? se renseigna Hobday.

— Dans une heure. C'est pour ça qu'on va attaquer sans faire de repérage. En compensation, nous seront sept équipes de deux sur chacun des sites. Je prendrai la tête d'une des deux patrouilles, l'autre sera sous les ordres de Hurtz et Davenport. Dans les deux cas, c'est un bâtiment isolé dans lequel aucune famille n'est enregistrée. J'ai l'accord de Shacklebolt pour qu'on y aille franco. Commencez par poser un anti-transplanage, les cheminées vont être mises hors service d'ici un quart d'heure. Ensuite, rassemblez toutes les personnes que vous y trouverez et fouillez les lieux. Priez pour trouver quelque chose car sinon il faudra partir en s'excusant. Des questions ?

— On y va comment ? demanda Patrick Alderton le coéquipier d'Owen.

— Il y a des cheminées publiques à moins d'un kilomètre de chacune des cibles. Davenport et moi avons des cartes de l'endroit. Correspondez entre vous avec vos badges et, surtout, restez sur vos gardes car les sorts que nous avons trouvés sur les malles ne sont pas encourageants. Vont partir avec Davenport et Hurtz : Dagworth, Corner, Spinnet, Plumpton, Harper, Alderton, Hobday, Pilgrim, Pritchard, Potter, Goldstein, Hipworth. Les autres, avec moi.

Janice fit signe à sa troupe et ils descendirent vers l'atrium pour accéder aux cheminées. Albert Hurtz y plongea en premier et Janice indiqua la destination aux autres. Elle fut la dernière à émerger dans la clairière glacée où le réseau de transport les avait envoyés. En moins de dix minutes, ils avaient atteint leur cible. C'était une sorte de grange dont le premier niveau était en pierre et la partie supérieure en bois. En façade, il y avait une large porte d'entrée à deux battants et des petites fenêtres derrière de lourds volets de bois.

Janice leur ordonna par signes d'encercler la bâtisse, d'appliquer le sort anti-transplanage au signal puis d'avancer vers le bâtiment pour empêcher les éventuels occupants de fuir. Les six Aurors qui se trouveraient le plus proche de la porte investiraient le bâtiment tandis que les autres s'assureraient que personne ne s'en échappait par les autres issues. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à surveiller une fenêtre à l'arrière.

Il se mit en place, Pritchard dix mètres à sa droite, Alicia à sa gauche. Quand son bracelet chauffa, il lança le sortilège qui garantissait que personne ne puisse partir en transplanant. Ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour que le sort soit facile à mettre en place. Une brève impulsion à son poignet lui indiqua qu'il était temps d'avancer vers leur cible. Il se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible, tendant l'oreille pour repérer le moment où ses collègues, de l'autre côté de la maison, y entreraient en force.

L'explosion le prit par surprise. Il s'accroupit en position de combat, jetant instinctivement un sort de bouclier. Soudain, des trombes de flammes sortirent en rugissant des trois lucarnes qui se trouvaient de son côté. Harry reconnut immédiatement le maléfice qui les attaquait.

— Repli ! hurla-t-il en faisant précipitamment marche arrière échappant de peu à une tentacule de feu. Repli !

Malheureusement, ses collègues avaient eu le réflexe de camper sur leurs positions. Harry vit Pritchard jeter un _Aguamenti_ inefficace avant d'être assailli par une chimère incandescente. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry, une gueule hérissée de dents enflammées engloutit son partenaire. Malgré son instinct qui lui dictait de fuir à toutes jambes, le jeune Auror revint précipitamment sur ses pas pour venir à son secours. En réponse à la chaleur infernale, il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort de congélation. La tête de la chimère se cristallisa et explosa en éclats gelés.

Harry ôta rapidement sa cape et l'abattit sur son coéquipier qui s'était écroulé sur le sol pour étouffer les flammèches démoniaques qui subsistaient. Il attrapa ensuite le corps inconscient par les aisselles pour le tirer à l'écart.

Quand il eut atteint une zone plus sûre, il se retourna et vit que les autres tentaient eux aussi d'échapper aux visions cauchemardesques. Owen, Alicia et Yann Plumpton émergèrent du brasier qui entourait désormais la grange en faisant léviter Patrick Alderton, le partenaire d'Owen. Ils se dirigèrent vers Harry quand ils l'aperçurent, pour se rassembler. Antony Goldstein apparut de l'autre côté de la grange, traînant péniblement son coéquipier Horacius Hipworth. Harry et Owen vinrent l'aider à mettre ce dernier hors d'atteinte des flammes dévorantes du dragon qui les poursuivait. Harry vit que les mains d'Antony étaient noires et, vu les traits crispés par la douleur du jeune Auror, ce n'était pas simplement de la suie. Pendant ce temps, Yann Plumpton s'efforçait de donner les premiers soins à Pritchard et Alderton.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent en provenance de la maison. Harry comprit que c'était ceux qui avaient investi les lieux et qui se trouvaient désormais piégés à l'intérieur. Il fit rapidement le compte de ceux qui manquaient : Janice, Albert Hurtz, Hilliard Hobday, Clancy Pilgrim et Primrose Dagworth n'étaient pas avec eux.

— Il faut les tirer de là ! s'écria Harry en se précipitant pour contourner le bâtiment et la sarabande de monstres brulants qui l'encerclaient.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il repéra Hobday, le visage noir de fumée, la manche calcinée, les yeux fous :

— On ne peut rien faire, lança-t-il à Harry d'une voix paniquée. Rien, rien, rien !

Michael Corner était devant ce qui avait été la porte et lançait des _aguamenti_ inefficaces, en invectivant comme un dément les silhouettes ardentes qui l'empêchaient de passer. Si Harry avait eu assez de souffle, il aurait, lui aussi, hurlé de frustration.

Michael se tourna vers lui, l'accrocha du regard, le sommant silencieusement de lui dire quoi faire. Des halètements rauques lui apprirent qu'Owen et Alicia arrivaient à leur tour. Harry décida qu'il ne pouvait laisser griller ses collègues sans rien tenter :

— Hobday à droite, Michael à gauche, Owen et Alicia à l'arrière ! dit-il simplement.

Il s'assura qu'ils adoptaient bien la formation qu'il avait suggérée et montra la marche à suivre en rééditant le sortilège qui lui avait permis de sauver son partenaire :

— Conglacior !

Une des silhouettes pleines de griffes et de crocs qui l'empêchait d'avancer recula précipitamment. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent et, lentement, ils parvinrent à faire refluer les silhouettes infernales. Ils n'avaient avancé que de quelques mètres quand Harry fut pris d'une quinte de toux irrépressible, ne pouvant plus supporter l'air incandescent et l'odeur de brûlé.

Owen avança vers son ami et lui appliqua un sortilège de Têtenbulle. Le soulagement fut immédiat. Le Serpentard en fit ensuite autant sur lui-même, imité par les trois autres. Leur respiration désormais plus aisée, ils continuèrent leur progression et aperçurent enfin leurs camarades. Hurtz et Dagworth étaient à terre, blessés ou intoxiqués par les fumées, tandis que Janice et Clancy Pilgrim, dos à dos, s'efforçaient de tenir à distance la muraille ardente. Eux aussi avaient pensé à se protéger avec des Têtenbulle.

Harry et son équipe tentèrent d'écarter les dernières flammes qui les séparaient de leurs collègues mais ce dernier obstacle refusa de céder, malgré leurs sorts conjurés. Harry commençait à désespérer quand il se rappela de la façon dont il avait échappé à la mort sept ans auparavant en volant au dessus de la fournaise. Les flammes étaient denses et dégageaient une chaleur insupportable mais ne faisaient pas plus de deux mètres de haut. Il se tourna vers ses camarades et leur cria :

— On va les faire passer au-dessus. _Levicorpus_ ! hurla-t-il pour donner l'exemple.

Au début, rien ne se passa. Affaiblis par la chaleur, ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre dans leurs sorts suffisamment de puissance pour soulever les corps qu'ils percevaient à travers les flammes et la fumée. Ils virent Pilgrim tomber à genoux, à bout de force. Harry se dit que si Janice craquait à son tour, c'était fichu car ils ne pourraient rien faire pour les sauver.

Il fallait absolument trouver une solution, et vite !

— Tous ensemble sur Dagworth ! coassa Harry.

Mieux coordonnés, leurs efforts payèrent enfin et Primrose put être dégagée. Pendant que Owen la réceptionnait pour l'étendre sur le sol, les quatre autres récupérèrent Hurtz, Pilgrim et enfin Janice, visiblement au bout du rouleau. Owen veillait à la sécurité de tous en gelant les flammèches qui s'attaquaient à eux et s'attachant à leur préserver un espace sécurisé. Quand ils furent au complet, ils firent léviter ceux qui étaient sans connaissance et se replièrent, abandonnant le terrain à la cohorte infernale.

Une fois sortis du bâtiment, ils le contournèrent une fois de plus pour rejoindre les autres. Ses blessés en sécurité, Harry chercha auprès de qui prendre des ordres. Pritchard, Alderton, Hipworth, Pilgrim, Dagworth et Hurtz étaient inconscients. Plumton s'occupait d'eux et Hobday était manifestement trop choqué pour se préoccuper d'évaluer la situation. Janice ne semblait pas blessée mais elle était étendue les yeux clos, comme vidée de ses forces. Les autres étaient des Aurors junior et ils regardaient Harry, attendant manifestement que ce dernier donne des directives, sauf Antony Goldstein qui était replié sur ses mains douloureuses. Ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser :

— Il faut sortir du périmètre anti-transplanage et évacuer les blessés, décida le jeune Auror. Ceux qui le peuvent resteront ici pour tenter d'empêcher le feu de s'étendre en attendant les renforts.

— Je reste, annoncèrent Owen, Alicia et Michael.

—Moi aussi, dit Hobday qui s'était suffisamment repris pour se soumettre à des directives.

Plumton indiqua d'une voix rendue rauque par la fumée :

— J'ai déjà appelé les secours. Je m'occupe de protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas bouger en les attendant. Faites votre possible pour éteindre cette saloperie.

Janice ouvrit brièvement les yeux et regarda Harry. Elle ouvrit la bouche et ce dernier se pencha vers elle pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire :

— Je te donne le commandement, souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris et se concentra sur sa tâche :

— Quelqu'un sait comment on éteint un Feudeymon ? demanda-t-il sans trop d'espoir.

— On pourrait essayer de l'étouffer, proposa Harper. Avec quelque chose d'assez dense pour ne pas brûler.

Harry réfléchit à la façon dont le Feudeymon de la Salle sur demande avait été circonscrit : il se rappela que le plafond de l'endroit s'était effondré après leur départ. Etait-ce ainsi que le lieu avait empêché Poudlard de se consumer ?

— Bonne idée, approuva-t-il. Mais avec quoi allons-nous le faire ?

— Les moldus utilisent du sable pour éteindre les incendies, s'écria soudain Michael Corner. Ils en mettent dans tous leurs parkings.

Chacun évalua la possibilité : il était beaucoup plus facile de faire apparaître des éléments minuscules comme les grains de sable que des objets volumineux.

— On peut utiliser la terre pour étouffer le feu, proposa Alicia.

— Hobday, Owen et Alicia, faites apparaître le sable, ordonna Harry. Moi et Michael, on va le projeter là où il faut.

Ils avancèrent à la rencontre de leur ennemi et mirent leur projet à exécution. Leur premier essai paya et le basilic igné qui les avait attaqués recula légèrement. Encouragés, ils redoublèrent d'effort. Au début, ils devaient combattre pied à pied, ne gagnant du terrain que mètre par mètre. Puis Alicia découvrit qu'on pouvait utiliser les cendres qui les entouraient comme étouffoir, et ils avancèrent plus rapidement. Ce n'était cependant pas suffisant pour contrer l'avancée du sinistre qui menaçait de les déborder de chaque côté. Harry se focalisa sur les flammes qu'il fallait étouffer les unes après les autres, s'empêchant de réfléchir aux conséquences, s'ils échouaient.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut très long, les renforts arrivèrent enfin. Leurs collègues, plus dispos qu'eux, adoptèrent leur technique et se placèrent de façon à entourer le champ de flammes.

Il leur fallut encore un long moment pour venir à bout des hordes de feu.

**ooOoo**

Quand tout fut enfin éteint, ils restèrent hébétés au milieu du paysage dévasté. Harry épuisé, les yeux pleins de larmes et les poumons douloureux, se pencha en avant en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux. Malgré son envie de se laisser aller, il ne se risqua pas à s'asseoir par terre, dissuadé par la chaleur qui transperçait ses semelles.

— Plutôt raté comme mission, éructa Michael en faisant disparaître sa têtenbulle.

— On est tous vivant et on a réussi à éteindre un feu de magie noire, c'est pas si mal, rétorqua Owen qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

Harry contempla ses compagnons. Ils étaient noirs des pieds à la tête. Seuls leurs yeux étaient épargnés, le blanc de la cornée tranchant dans cette noirceur. Harry y lut ce qu'il ressentait lui-même : une immense fatigue mais aussi la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

— Ah, vous êtes là ! fit une voix soulagée.

Leur commandant venait de les rejoindre. Il parcourut le paysage dévasté du regard, visiblement étonné de les retrouver encore debout.

— Vous cinq, on va vous transplaner à Ste-Mangouste, leur indiqua-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas en état de le faire par vous-mêmes.

Harry voulu protester mais, avec la baisse de l'adrénaline, il sentit la douleur poindre et s'installer. Il s'examina : ses vêtements troués laissaient voir ses chairs à vif et des cloques blanches. Un bref regard lui indiqua que ses compagnons de galère étaient dans le même état. Il laissa Christopher Summers le prendre par le bras et l'escorter jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Deux heures plus tard, il était installé dans un lit, avec des pansements un peu partout — enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. En réalité il était peu touché par rapport à d'autres. Tous les Aurors avaient été rassemblés dans la même chambre. A trois lits de lui, Pritchard, transformé en momie rigide, était toujours inconscient et Patrick Alderton ne valait guère mieux.

Primrose Dagworth et Albert Hurtz avaient été fortement intoxiqués et souffraient de brûlures étendues. La jambe de Plumpton semblait le faire beaucoup souffrir malgré la potion qu'il avait ingurgitée. Antony Goldstein dormait, ses mains emmaillotées dans des bandelettes. Il y avait également quelques-uns des collègues qui étaient venus les seconder mais leurs brulures semblaient superficielles. Quant à Owen, Alicia Hilliard Hobday et Michael, ils étaient sensiblement dans le même état que Harry.

Ce dernier, rendu somnolent par la potion qu'on lui avait fait prendre, réussit cependant à faire un bref rapport à Dave Faucett avant de se laisser glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

**ooOoo**

Quand Harry se réveilla ce qui lui sembla être le lendemain matin, personne n'était à son chevet mais une pile de vêtements propres sur sa table de nuit attestait qu'il avait eu de la visite. Il regarda autour de lui. Certains de ses camarades étaient réveillés, d'autres dormaient et il y avait quelques visiteurs. Il repéra notamment une très belle femme, d'une quarantaine d'années, qui veillait sur son partenaire endormi. Il se leva, prit la robe de chambre qui l'attendait et se dirigea plein d'inquiétude vers elle.

— Bonjour Madame Pritchard, dit-il.

— Vous n'êtes pas trop brûlé Monsieur Potter ? s'enquit-elle.

— Non, je crois que ça va. Et lui ?

Elle serra la mâchoire, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

— On va le garder plusieurs jours endormi, le temps que les cataplasmes fassent effet, le renseigna-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait. Merci infiniment de ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Je vous suis profondément reconnaissante.

— Il en aurait fait de même pour moi, répondit Harry, gêné.

Elle reporta son regard vers son mari et Harry la laissa. Il s'approcha du lit de Janice, mais cette dernière dormait profondément. Elle portait peu de bandages, ce qui le rassura. Il observa son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sans son bandeau. Elle avait une balafre profonde qui lui creusait un sillon du sourcil à la pommette, et barrait la cavité où aurait dû se trouver son œil. Harry détourna le regard, gêné de l'avoir vue ainsi.

Il se dirigea vers le lit d'Alicia qui lui faisait signe.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, c'est bon, je sors tout à l'heure. Merci pour tout, Harry.

— De quoi ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle ait eu besoin de lui pour s'en sortir.

— Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu as pris le commandement quand le Feudeymon a explosé ? demanda Owen d'une voix amusée à partir du lit d'à côté.

— Heu… fit Harry tentant de se rappeler exactement comment ça c'était passé.

— Ils ne s'en seraient jamais sorti sans toi, insista Michael du lit d'en face, en montrant ceux qu'ils avaient retirés des flammes. On n'aurait jamais pensé à les faire passer par-dessus.

— Et puis j'ai reculé quand tu nous as dit de nous replier, renchérit Alicia. Ça m'a évité le pire.

— En tout cas, ajouta Michael, je me serais barré dès qu'on s'est tous trouvés hors de danger. Je ne serais pas resté pour éteindre ces… choses.

— C'est toi qui nous as donné l'idée du sable, lui opposa Harry. Et Owen celle des têtenbulle.

— Mais c'est toi qui as posé les questions, rétorqua Owen. Désolé mon vieux, mais t'es encore un héros.

— Oh non ! soupira Harry, effondré. Vous allez le dire à personne, hein ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— Trop tard ! répondirent Michael et Alicia d'une seule voix.

— Mes pauvres enfants, comment allez-vous ? s'enquit une voix familière.

— Très bien, Molly, répondit Harry.

— Bonjours Madame Weasley, saluèrent les autres.

Molly dit un mot gentil à chacun des jeunes qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du lit d'Alicia puis raccompagna Harry jusqu'au sien.

— Tiens, Ginny m'a confié un mot pour toi. Elle voulait te voir mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre que tu serais très contrarié qu'elle vienne ici dans son état.

Harry regarda le triste spectacle qui l'entourait. Il trouvait parfois que sa belle-mère en faisait trop mais, cette fois-ci, il lui était très reconnaissant d'avoir tenu tête à sa fille.

— Si tu ne peux pas sortir, j'aimerais que tu lui écrives un mot, sinon elle va croire qu'on lui cache ton décès, continua sa belle-mère.

— J'espère ne pas rester ici trop longtemps, souhaita Harry.

— J'ai vu le médicomage, lui apprit Molly. Il veut te voir avant de signer ton bon de sortie, mais il m'a affirmé que tu n'avais rien de grave, Merlin merci. Quand je pense…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais le regard qu'elle porta sur les autres blessés fut tout aussi éloquent. Sa bonne humeur de façade sembla se fissurer et Harry lui prit la main, tout autant pour la réconforter que pour supporter lui-même l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour ses collègues. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parole inutile, jusqu'à l'arrivée des médicomages.

Harry fut ausculté, ses pansements changés et on lui donna la permission de partir dans l'après-midi. Il s'habilla, tout en gardant un œil vers le paravent dressé devant le lit de son coéquipier qui devait recevoir des soins plus poussés. Molly l'abandonna pour se rapprocher de Mrs Pritchard et Harry en fut soulagé. Il se savait malhabile pour soutenir les autres dans l'affliction et se réjouit que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place.

Une nouvelle visiteuse attira son regard. Elle s'avança vers lui.

— Tu vas bien, Harry ?

— Je suis sur le point de sortir, il ne fallait pas venir, Andromeda.

— Je m'inquiétais pour Janice. Tu sais où elle est ?

— Elle est là-bas, indiqua Harry, en montrant un lit dissimulé par les guérisseurs qui examinaient un autre patient. Elle est juste fatiguée, je pense. Elle ne m'a pas parue brûlée. Tu crois qu'il faut envoyer un mot à Pierre Belléclair ?

— Il m'a déjà contactée hier et je dois lui passer un coup de cheminée en sortant d'ici, indiqua Andromeda. Il a réservé un Portoloin pour ce soir.

Elle fila vers son amie. Molly revint vers Harry et l'aida à rassembler ses affaires. Avant de partir, il fit un tour pour saluer ses collègues qui restaient et les visiteurs qui se tenaient à leur chevet. Il termina sa tournée par l'épouse de son partenaire à qui il exprima maladroitement sa tristesse de voir son mari dans cet état.

**ooOoo**

Molly le raccompagna jusqu'à la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd et ne le quitta qu'après qu'il lui ait assuré qu'il avait l'intention de faire une sieste. Quand il atteignit le vestibule, Ginny l'entendit et sortit du salon aussi vite que lui permettait son corps alourdi. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra comme une folle contre elle.

— Je ne suis pas blessé, regarde, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle recula d'un pas pour l'examiner des pieds à la tête.

— Les bandages, ça ne compte pas ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

— Des petites rougeurs, lui assura-t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Et à son tour, il la serra très fort, pour ne pas penser aux blessures qu'il avait vues sur d'autres. Elle l'accompagna avec sollicitude dans leur chambre mais Harry ne se sentait pas fatigué et préféra montrer à Ginny à quel point il allait bien. Ensuite seulement, il s'octroya enfin la sieste promise à sa belle-mère.

Il en émergea, suffocant, envahi par la vision de ses collègues engloutis par des flammes fantasmagoriques. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler qu'il était en sécurité et les autres aussi. Ginny surgit de la salle de bain, dégoulinante d'eau, enveloppée à la hâte dans une serviette de bain.

— Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Elle l'enlaça de ses bras mouillés et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait qu'un danger soit susceptible de se tapir dans un coin de la chambre.

— Rien, rien, haleta Harry. Juste un mauvais rêve.

La mine inquiète, elle lui effleura le front.

— Non, ça c'est bien fini, lui assura-t-il. C'est à cause… (il soupira) Certains ne s'en sont pas sortis aussi bien que moi.

— Tu as perdu des collègues ? lui demanda-t-elle horrifiée. Ils ne l'ont pas dit dans le journal.

— Certains ont été très gravement blessés, lui apprit-il. Pritchard… enfin sa robe a pris feu. J'ai pu le tirer de là mais il mettra longtemps à se remettre.

Ginny changea de position pour que Harry puisse se blottir plus étroitement contre elle.

— Je sais que j'ai fait au mieux, chuchota-t-il. Mais des fois, ça ne suffit pas. Je suppose que je devrais le savoir, mais j'arrive pas à m'y habituer.

— Tu ne serais pas tout à fait humain si tu t'y habituais, lui répondit-elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger puis Harry vit qu'elle avait la chair de poule avec ses cheveux lui dégouttant dans le dos et il la libéra pour qu'elle puisse se sécher et s'habiller. Il prit une douche rapide puis ils descendirent dîner. Ron était installé dans la cuisine et faisait un sort à une collation que lui avait servie Kreattur.

— Désolé, j'avais trop faim, s'excusa-t-il vaguement. Tu vas bien, Harry ? Je voulais venir cet après-midi, mais maman est passée me dire que tu devais te reposer alors j'ai préféré te laisser tranquille. De toute façon, tu avais quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de toi, sourit-il en regardant Ginny.

Harry devait admettre que, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il préférait infiniment les soins de son épouse à ceux que Ron était susceptible de lui prodiguer.

— Hermione ne devrait pas tarder, continua Ron. Tous mes frères me rappelleront ce soir pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Je suis chargé de te transmettre leurs meilleurs vœux de rétablissement. Je te le fais en gros, hein, je détaille pas !

Harry comprit que la désinvolture apparente du discours de Ron n'était pas de l'indifférence, mais la volonté de ne pas faire dans le pathos. Ils savaient tous qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas y laisser sa peau — et Ron, plus que n'importe quel Weasley...

— Tu les remercieras pour moi, répondit-il. Et rappelle-moi de vous offrir à tous un énorme pot de poudre de Cheminette, quand j'aurai l'occasion.

— Je ne dis pas non à un coussin moelleux, plaisanta Ron. J'ai les genoux en compote après avoir passé la moitié de l'après midi devant ma cheminée. Et toi, Ginny, continua-t-il trop vite pour que Harry puisse s'excuser de lui avoir causé cet inconfort, ça va ? Maman m'a dit que tu n'avais pas pu dormir la nuit dernière.

Harry se sentit tout honteux de n'avoir pas pensé à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en l'attendant.

— J'ai redormi cette après-midi, mentit Ginny en jetant un regard furieux à son frère, manifestement mécontente qu'il révèle ses troubles.

— Quand reprends-tu le travail ? demanda Ron à Harry.

— Tu ne vas pas y retourner tout de suite ! s'inquiéta Ginny.

Harry lui prit la main pour l'apaiser.

— Ça va aller, affirma-t-il. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de m'occuper. Je vais devenir fou si je reste sans rien faire à repenser à ce qui s'est passé.

— Tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle.

— Oui. Par contre, ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu restes toute seule ici. Je pense que tu devrais passer quelques journées chez ta mère ou avec Fleur. On se retrouvera ici le soir.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle signifia son accord d'un mouvement de tête. Puis elle se pencha au dessus de la table et il en fit autant pour que leurs lèvres puissent se toucher. Quand Harry se redressa, il intercepta le regard scrutateur de Ron qui s'inquiétait visiblement des raisons de la sollicitude poussée de sa sœur. Harry lui adressa un sourire qu'il espéra rassurant et se mit à manger.

Hermione arriva à son tour, s'assura que son meilleur ami allait bien puis les Weasley-Granger rentrèrent chez eux. Après leur départ, Harry demanda à Ginny de lui donner les journaux du jour. En temps normal, il évitait ce genre de lecture mais il voulait savoir comment l'épisode de la veille avait été relaté.

La presse du matin s'était largement faite écho des évènements. On y faisait la part belle à Harry en exagérant ses hauts faits. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir traversé de mur de flammes pour sortir ses camarades du brasier, ni d'avoir crié "Contre la magie noire, en avant !" pour entraîner ses collègues dans la lutte contre l'incendie.

Mais il ne pouvait nier avoir gardé son sang-froid alors que les autres étaient dépassés, avoir œuvré pour soustraire quatre Aurors aux flammes et dirigé l'extinction du sinistre. Il se permit à cet égard de ressentir une légitime fierté. De même, sa vive inquiétude à l'égard des ses camarades blessés était teintée de la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à leur éviter le pire.

Au vu du ton dramatique des articles de presse, il comprit pourquoi Ginny n'avait pu fermer l'œil.

— Au lit, lui dit-il fermement. Et pour dormir, cette fois.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure car il avait prévu de passer à Ste Mangouste avant de se rendre au Ministère. Ginny déjeuna avec lui et ils s'embrassèrent longuement dans la cuisine avant de se séparer devant la cheminée, sous le regard attendri de Kreattur. Malgré ses déclarations de la veille, Harry angoissait un peu à l'idée de retourner au quartier général. Il n'avait pas refait de cauchemar, mais il appréhendait de se trouver confronté au vide que ne manquerait pas de générer l'absence de ses collègues blessés et de son partenaire. Finalement, avant de changer d'avis, il serra sa femme contre lui une dernière fois et sauta dans l'âtre.

La demi-heure suivante fut pénible pour le jeune homme : il resta quelques minutes à contempler son coéquipier endormi, enroulé dans ses bandages. Le partenaire d'Alicia, Yann Plumton, lui assura que le médicomage était passé un peu auparavant et qu'il s'était montré plus optimiste que la veille sur le pronostic. Sous les pansements, la peau se reconstituait bien.

De la bouche de Pierre Belléclair, qui était arrivé de France la veille au soir, Harry apprit avec plaisir que Janice était sur le point de sortir à son tour. Il ne vit pas cette dernière qui était partie se doucher. Il parla un peu avec ceux qui étaient éveillés, puis se prépara se prendre la cheminée pour le ministère. A ce moment, Owen arriva et Harry décida de rester près de lui pendant qu'il contemplait son coéquipier, Patrick Alderton, qui était maintenu sous sédatifs pour ne pas souffrir.

Ensuite, les deux Aurors se rendirent ensemble au QG. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Leurs collègues leur témoignèrent leur satisfaction de les voir si vite sur pied. Dave Faucett informa toute la brigade des suites de l'affaire :

— Comme vous le savez, l'équipe de Davenport et Hurtz a dû faire face à un Feudeymon qui a bien failli tous les tuer. Les criminels en ont profité pour fuir. Nous ignorons s'ils avaient laissé sur place de la marchandise car rien ne résiste à ce feu magique. Toute la zone est complètement dévastée, il ne reste que des cendres.

Il marqua une légère pause et continua :

— Je tiens à féliciter particulièrement ceux qui étaient sur place et qui n'ont pas paniqué devant cette horreur. Bravo à ceux qui ont ramené leurs collègues blessés en sécurité. Bravo à ceux qui ont plongé dans les flammes pour aller chercher ceux qui y avaient été piégés. J'ai nommé Harry Potter, Alicia Spinett, Michaël Corner, Owen Harper et Hilliard Hobday.

Tous les Aurors présents les applaudirent et leurs voisins immédiats marquèrent leur admiration en leur tapant dans le dos, les faisant rougir.

— Ils ont également à leur actif d'avoir trouvé une solution pour circonscrire et éteindre le brasier. Grâce à eux, nous avons évité le pire : pas de Moldus blessés et la zone sinistrée est suffisamment circonscrite pour que leur gouvernement n'ait pas trop de mal à trouver une justification.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements s'éleva.

— L'autre équipe a eu plus de chance, si ce n'est que ceux que nous poursuivions ont tous réussi à s'échapper. Il y avait manifestement un second conduit de cheminette, clandestin celui-là, qui leur a permis de s'enfuir. Par contre, ils ont dû abandonner sur place tout leur butin. Nous avons donc effectué une grosse prise qui va sûrement les désorganiser un moment. Nous n'avons malheureusement que peu de pistes.

— Et celui qu'on a arrêté ? demanda Zacharias d'une voix dure.

— Je lui ai indiqué qu'il était désormais complice de tentative de meurtre sur des Aurors et de magie noire avancée. Je lui ai prédit Azkaban à perpétuité mais, bien que terrifié à cette idée, il continue à garder le silence.

Un murmure déçu courut dans l'assemblée.

— Par contre, tout n'est pas négatif, continua le commandant des Aurors. Les trafiquants ont sans doute perdu une grande partie, voire toute leur marchandise, sans compter deux cachettes sûres. J'ai demandé au service des transports magiques de faire une vérification de tout le réseau dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres connexions non régulières. Il va falloir de notre côté refaire le tour de nos contacts pour savoir s'ils ont été approchés par des personnes recherchant un lieu discret pour entreposer des produits. J'ai également mis la Police magique sur le coup, avec instruction de ne pas intervenir sans notre aide.

Il y eut un brouhaha tandis que les Aurors commentaient cette nouvelle. Faucett conclut :

— Bien, tout le monde au travail. Et en attendant que nos blessés reviennent parmi nous, Spinnet ira avec Hobday et Corner avec Muldoon. Potter, tu prends Harper. Allez, au boulot !

Les Aurors se dispersèrent et Faucett repartit vers son bureau. Harry resta sur place tentant de comprendre ce que son commandant venait de dire.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda-t-il à Owen qui était resté à ses côtés.

— On fait équipe, maintenant, explicita l'autre. Ça t'ennuie ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Non, mais… les Aurors senior ne sont pas supposés avoir plus de dix ans d'expérience ?

— T'as quoi, à ton avis ? demanda Owen.

— Je suis rentré la même année que toi.

— Harry, t'as fait ton premier boulot d'Auror quand tu avais un an, lui rappela Owen.

— J'ai déjà expliqué que ma mère…

Harry s'interrompit. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Owen. Même s'il n'avait rien fait quand Voldemort était venu pour le tuer, il s'était incontestablement conduit en Auror en éliminant le Seigneur des Ténèbres seize ans plus tard. Et deux jours auparavant, il avait pris la tête des opérations dans une situation de crise. La décision de Faucett était justifiée.

— Ça ne t'embête pas que je te donne des ordres ? demanda-t-il cependant à son camarade.

— Tu crois que je vais me plaindre d'être le partenaire du Survivant ? répliqua Owen d'une voix où l'étonnement le disputait à l'ironie. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme plan de carrière.

Harry le considéra sous un nouveau jour. Malgré leur amitié, Owen n'oubliait pas qu'il était le Survivant. Un doute l'effleura soudain. C'étaient leurs révisions communes qui les avaient amenés à se rapprocher. Or si Harry avait eu besoin d'aide pour préparer ses examens, son ami était aussi autonome qu'Hermione en la matière. Pourquoi s'était-il proposé de travailler avec Harry, dans ce cas ? Par opportunisme ?

Harry repoussa ses soupçons. Quelle que soit la façon dont cela avait commencé, leur amitié était désormais étayée par de solides bases de valeurs communes et de souvenirs partagés. Harry ne pouvait passer sa vie à douter chaque fois de la sincérité et du désintéressement de ceux qui l'approchaient. N'avait-il pas prouvé sa capacité à se faire des amis sincères et fidèles en choisissant dès son plus jeune âge Ron et Hermione ? Il décida de suivre son instinct et d'accepter l'amitié d'Owen, telle qu'elle se présentait.

— Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Il songea un peu tard que ce n'était pas une formulation propre à faire preuve de sa toute nouvelle autorité.

— On met par écrit ce qui s'est passé avant-hier ? proposa Owen.

— D'accord, officialisa Harry tout en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il améliore son style.

**ooOoo**

_(1) : _Igné : Qui résulte de l'action du feu (de la même famille que '_ignifugé_').

_**P****récision sur la grossesse de Hermione**_ (ajout suite à de nombreux commentaires à ce sujet) : selon mon calendrier,_** James va naitre en juillet 2005, Rose en janvier 2006 et Albus en juin 2006. James rentre donc à Poudlard en 2016 - un an avant l'épilogue - tandis que Rose et Albus seront tous les deux de la promotion suivante (ils arrivent en première année 19 ans après la bataille de Poudlard).  
**_

* * *

**12/09/2009** : Je dois vous demander pardon, **je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de répondre aux commentaires** cette semaine. Je rattraperai tout, promis, ça devrait être plus cool cette semaine (enfin j'espère).

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' seront postées sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**A samedi prochain !  
**


	31. XXXI : L'âme d'un héros

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXXI : L'âme d'un héros  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 13 mai au 27 juin 2005

* * *

En fin d'après midi, Faucett sortit de son bureau la mine grave et s'appliqua un Sonorus pour attirer l'attention de l'assistance. Quand tous les Aurors présents furent rassemblés autour de lui, il reprit une voix normale pour annoncer :

— Je viens d'avoir Ste Mangouste. Patrick Alderton a succombé à ses blessures.

Des exclamations horrifiées fusèrent, mêlées à des murmures coléreux contre les criminels responsables. Instinctivement, Harry se rapprocha d'Owen qui était resté figé en apprenant la disparition de son partenaire. Le jeune Auror était blême, les dents serrées. Il resta figé pendant que leurs collègues commentaient entre eux ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

— Et Prichard ? demanda Harry à son commandant qui était resté près d'eux. Comment va-t-il ?

— S'ils ne m'ont rien dit à son sujet, c'est que son état est stable, lui répondit Faucett.

Harry reporta son attention vers son nouveau coéquipier.

— Owen, dit-il doucement. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Sans répondre, le jeune Auror se dirigea vers la porte du QG. Harry jeta un regard interrogateur vers le commandant qui lui dit à voix basse :

— Laisse, il a besoin d'être un peu seul.

A contrecœur Harry retourna vers son bureau, mais il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit revenir Owen. Le jeune homme était toujours très pâle mais au moins il n'avait plus l'air d'être sur le point de restituer son dernier repas. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il venait d'aller faire, songea Harry.

— C'est pas de ta faute, lui dit-il étant certain que son ami se sentait coupable de la mort d'Alderton — tout comme lui-même se sentait responsable de l'état de Pritchard. On a fait ce qu'on a pu.

— Alors pourquoi toi tu as sauvé la vie du tien et tu as réussi à le mettre à l'abri ! demanda abruptement Owen. Moi, j'ai juste sauvé ma peau en le laissant mourir.

— Je savais ce que c'était, j'en avais déjà vu. Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire, pas toi. La première fois, moi non plus j'ai pas réagi comme il fallait.

— Si tu es là pour en parler, c'est que tu n'as pas tant merdé, lui répliqua Owen.

Harry renonça à lui expliquer que c'était Hermione qui avait identifié le sortilège et qu'il n'avait eu la vie sauve que parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir des balais sous la main.

— Tu sais bien que dans ce genre de circonstances, la chance compte beaucoup, dit-il à la place.

— Alors il est mort parce qu'il n'a pas eu de chance ? C'est la faute de personne ? répliqua Owen en haussant la voix, faisant se retourner les Aurors les plus proches.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un coupable qu'on se sent mieux, lui répondit Harry. Par contre, si tu arrives à te persuader que c'est de ta faute, tu vas morfler et ça ne le fera pas revenir.

— Comment faut faire, alors ? demanda Owen au bout d'un moment, un ton plus bas.

— Attendre que cela devienne supportable, soupira Harry désolé de ne pouvoir lui apporter un réconfort plus efficace. Continuer en faisant de son mieux, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Ils terminèrent l'après-midi sans parler. Au moment de partir, Harry dit à Owen.

— Reste pas seul, ce soir. Tu dois voir Eloïse ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de lui imposer ça, répondit son équipier.

Harry avait appris par Ginny qui le tenait de Ron que la jeune femme avait fait une crise de nerf quand le récit enjolivé de leur bataille contre le Feudeymon avait été annoncée par les journaux de la matinée qui avait suivi le sinistre. Elle avait déjà perdu un fiancé et avait craqué en apprenant le danger qu'avait couru Owen. Elle avait été rassurée quand on lui avait appris qu'il se trouvait à Ste Mangouste mais en était restée tellement ébranlée que ses patrons lui avaient donné des jours de congé et qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents pour la semaine.

Harry comprenait que son coéquipier ne veuille pas imposer son trouble à son amie.

— Viens chez moi alors, insista-t-il. Tu as besoin d'en parler.

— C'est bon, je vais bien. De toute façon, ta femme n'a sûrement pas envie d'entendre ça.

— Elle a entendu pire, tu sais. C'est pas toujours facile de faire partie de mon entourage.

Sentant Owen faiblir, Harry le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers les cheminées de l'atrium. Son ami eut un mouvement de recul quand Harry le poussa dans le conduit du réseau, mais il lança quand même l'adresse du Square Grimmaurd.

Ginny se montra accueillante pour l'invité de son mari. Durant le repas, elle raconta de la façon la plus cocasse possible sa journée chez sa mère, prenant soin de meubler le silence sans faire aucune allusion à l'incendie. Dès le repas terminé, elle prétexta la fatigue liée à son état pour monter dans sa chambre et laisser les deux Aurors entre eux.

Harry s'installa avec Owen au salon et lui servit du whiskey Pur-Feu. Au bout de quelques verres, son invité se laissa aller et les deux hommes parlèrent longtemps. Owen évoqua son ancien partenaire, fit part de son sentiment d'abandon et d'impuissance à l'idée qu'il était mort, maintenant. Il confia aussi que, depuis l'incendie, il ne pouvait plus voir de feu sans avoir des frissons et que prendre les cheminées lui demandait un effort considérable.

Harry l'écouta et lui raconta les rêves qu'il faisait et l'impression que lui aussi aurait pu faire mieux et éviter autant de souffrances à Pritchard. Quand minuit sonna, il dit :

— Vaut mieux que tu dormes ici.

— Nan, j'vais rentrer, articula difficilement Owen qui avait bu deux fois plus que Harry.

— Tu es incapable de donner correctement ton adresse. Tu vas te retrouver chez quelqu'un d'autre.

— Vais transplaner.

— C'est pas possible d'ici et puis t'es pas en état, de toute façon. Allez, mon elfe fait la meilleure potion anti-gueule de bois du monde sorcier. Tu me remercieras demain.

Owen haussa les épaules et se laissa guider vers la chambre d'amis. Il n'était plus très stable sur ses jambes et la montée de l'escalier fut délicate. Essoufflé, Harry l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit où Teddy dormait quand il restait au Square Grimmaurd. Owen se laissa aller en arrière, les jambes pendantes hors du lit. Harry se pencha pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Il tangua un peu en se relevant. Owen regardait le plafond, les yeux remplis de larmes.

— Tu sais que tu es dans l'ancienne chambre de mon parrain ? demanda Harry pour lui changer les idées.

— T'as un parrain, toi ? demanda Owen en le regardant comme pour évaluer qui pourrait prendre soin du Survivant.

— J'en avais un, oui. Sirius Black.

Owen fronça les sourcils :

— Celui qui a fait sauter une rue pleine de Moldus et qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban ?

— Il n'a rien fait sauter du tout mais il s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

— Et il est où maintenant ? s'enquit Owen.

— Il est mort en me défendant contre des Mangemorts.

— Mhum, fit Owen en ramenant son regard vers le plafond. C'est la maison familiale des Black, ici ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Ouais. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, car on l'a pas mal réaménagée, mais si tu te sens d'attaque, demain, tu pourras jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque. Tu verras que je suis bien pourvu en bouquins de magie noire.

Harry laissa les souvenirs de l'ancienne configuration de sa maison lui revenir puis gloussa :

— Tu aurais bien plu au portrait de la mère de Sirius. Pour une fois que je n'amène pas de Sang de bourbe dans la maison.

Il regarda son ami, certain qu'il n'avait rien compris à sa dernière phrase. Il ne fut pas obligé de s'expliquer. Owen dormait, la bouche ouverte. Harry prit une couverture dans un coffre et l'en recouvrit avant de regagner sa chambre.

Ginny l'attendait en lisant au lit.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

— Mieux que lui. Son partenaire n'a pas survécu.

— C'est ce que je pensais. Ils ont annoncé qu'un Auror avait succombé à ses blessures, cet après-midi à la radio.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il s'assit près de sa femme qui le serra contre elle.

— Il va s'en tirer, murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'il s'inquiétait pour Pritchard.

— On n'en sait rien, répliqua Harry.

— C'est vrai. Alors inutile de se ronger les sangs pour quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être pas.

— J'ai peur que, même s'il survit, il ne puisse pas revenir travailler, avoua Harry.

— S'il survit ce sera grâce à toi, lui rappela Ginny.

— Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression de ne jamais en faire assez ? demanda Harry.

— Parce que tu as l'âme d'un héros, affirma sa femme.

**ooOoo**

Harry ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme quand il redescendit le lendemain matin. Il déclina les œufs que lui proposa Miffy, se contentant d'un café bien fort. Il envoya l'elfe réveiller Owen et lui apporter un verre de potion pour soigner le mal de cheveux dont son ami ne manquerait pas de souffrir.

Il fallut une demi-heure à l'invité pour apparaître dans la cuisine douché, sa robe défroissée par Miffy, l'œil pas très frais.

— Thé ou café ? demanda Harry.

— Thé, murmura Owen. Dis, continua-t-il après s'être lourdement laissé tomber sur une chaise, tu te crois drôle ?

— Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? s'étonna Harry.

— Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as qualifié la mixture que m'a donnée ton elfe de _'meilleure potion anti-gueule de bois du monde sorcier'_.

— Je parlais de l'efficacité, pas du goût.

— Tu parles que c'est efficace. Ce truc est à vomir.

— C'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Harry factuel.

— J'ai eu le temps d'atteindre la salle de bains si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Ensuite, ta créature m'a consciencieusement obligé à reprendre une lampée.

— Et tu te sens comment, maintenant ?

— Tu parles de la gueule de bois ou du reste ?

— Oublie la question, préféra abandonner Harry.

Ginny fit son entrée, sanglée dans sa robe de chambre. Cette tenue faisait ressortir son abdomen gonflé bien davantage que sa robe de sorcier. Owen accusa le coup :

— Si j'étais toi, j'attaquerais ton mari en justice. Il devrait avoir honte de t'avoir fait ça.

Elle se contenta de sourire et ôta la cloche posée sur son assiette pour maintenir son petit-déjeuner au chaud. En voyant les œufs, les filets de hareng et les petits pois sur lesquels elle se jeta, Owen verdit et confia à Harry :

— Finalement, c'est toi qui pourrais l'attaquer.

— Et encore, t'as pas tout vu. Elle mange des cornichons trempés dans le chocolat fondu, à dix heures.

Owen reconsidéra les formes rondes de Ginny puis son assiette qui se vidait à vue d'œil et énonça :

— Peut-être que tu n'y es pour rien, Harry.

**ooOoo**

Deux jours plus tard, tous les Aurors dont la présence n'était pas requise ailleurs se rendirent aux obsèques de Patrick Alderton. Josef Williamson, ancien Auror qui enseignait maintenant à Poudlard, avait fait le déplacement. Ce dernier avait formé Alderton, quand il était arrivé dans la brigade. Harry resta près d'Owen pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. S'inquiéter pour son ami lui permettait en outre de ne pas s'appesantir sur ses propres angoisses.

Beaucoup de monde était présent. Alderton avait des d'amis et une nombreuse famille. Ses parents, terrassés par le chagrin, étaient soutenus par les sœurs de l'Auror défunt. Mary Alderton, sa veuve, était en grand deuil et tenait la main de son fils de sept ans. Harry les connaissait de vue car le garçonnet avait l'âge de Teddy et se trouvait dans sa classe. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que lui et Patrick discutent ensemble des progrès des deux enfants. En arrivant devant eux, Harry ne put dire les paroles de condoléances qu'il avait préparées. Il espéra que son regard avait parlé pour lui.

Owen qui était juste derrière lui ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte avant de murmurer un _'pardon'_ qui fendit le cœur de Harry. L'épouse de l'Auror secoua la tête comme pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner et Owen partit précipitamment, bousculant Harry dans sa hâte de s'isoler de la foule. Harry le laissa prendre de l'avance, respectant son désir de solitude, mais le suivit à distance, répugnant à l'abandonner complètement. Owen finit par se laisser tomber près d'un arbre, où il resta prostré durant tout le reste de la cérémonie.

Quand l'assemblée commença à se disperser, Owen se leva et revint vers Harry.

— Tu devrais prendre ta journée, lui dit Harry.

— Pour quoi faire ? demanda hargneusement son coéquipier. Repasser en boucle dans ma tête le moment où il s'est fait attaquer par un monstre de flammes et durant lequel je n'ai pas bougé ? J'ai même pas essayé de lancer un Aguamenti.

— Ça n'aurait servi à rien, lui assura Harry. T'as réussi à le ramener, ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Tu en a sauvé quatre autres et on a empêché toute la région de partir en fumée. On a fait ce qu'on a pu, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Si quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable, c'est celui qui a lancé cette saloperie de sort.

Owen ne répondit pas et Harry sut qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même en ses paroles ?

**ooOoo**

Une semaine plus tard, Alicia retrouva avec plaisir son coéquipier, dont la jambe était maintenant complètement remise. Janice, Primrose Dagworth, Albert Hurtz et Clancy Pilgrim étaient revenus le lendemain de l'enterrement de Patrick Alderton. Horacius Hipworth était sorti de l'hôpital mais en convalescence chez lui et Antony Goldstein devait revenir la semaine suivante. Pritchard était désormais hors de danger mais toujours maintenu endormi. Harry passait le voir chaque matin.

Les recherches intensives des Aurors et des policiers ne donnèrent aucun résultat. Ce fut Adam Montrinvest, le commissaire de police qui était chargé de leur faciliter le travail en dehors de la sphère sorcière, qui leur apporta un nouvel élément.

— Montrinvest a fait des recherches dans les différentes presse locales en utilisant des 'mots-clés', leur expliqua Faucett. Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, j'ai rien compris. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a repéré des articles intéressants dans 'Le Chroniqueur de Calowynn', une feuille de chou locale. Les gens affirment que leur coin est hanté : ils perdent le souvenir de plusieurs heures dans la journée, des personnes qui ont l'impression d'avoir vu des fantômes apparaissant et disparaissant brusquement, des chiens hurlant à la mort, une femme a tenté de donner le biberon à son mari en le prenant pour leur bébé… Cela ressemble beaucoup à des transplanages, repousse-moldu, sortilèges de confusion et Oubliettes. Heureusement, les Moldus pensent que c'est quelque chose dans l'air ou l'eau courante qui crée des hallucinations collectives.

— Ça pourrait être ça, remarqua Michael. C'est déjà arrivé.

— Comme nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes, on va quand même prendre ça au sérieux, décida Faucett. J'ai demandé au service du transport de nous donner la liste de tous les bâtiments du coin raccordés au réseau de Cheminette. Nous allons aussi quadriller nous-mêmes la région au cas où ce serait une maison moldue sans issue sorcière. Nous avons à peu près dix kilomètres carrés à contrôler.

Il sortit une carte en relief qu'il posa sur un bureau pour laisser chacun l'observer.

— C'est assez désert comme coin, fit remarquer Primrose. On devrait en avoir vite fait le tour.

— Le terrain est drôlement accidenté ! remarque Harry. Pourquoi ne pas faire nos patrouilles en balai ? Ce sera plus facile de repérer d'en haut tous les bâtiments à visiter.

— Si on est vus par des Moldus, ça va pas arranger nos affaires, opposa Alicia. Sans compter si ce sont les trafiquants eux-mêmes qui nous repèrent.

— Si on se désillusionne, personne ne nous verra, assura Harry.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment légal, hésita Faucett.

— Si on laisse ces bandits dans la nature et qu'ils blessent des Moldus, ce sera encore moins légal, argumenta Harry.

— Faudra quand même surveiller s'il n'y a pas d'avions qui passent par là, songea Michael.

— Si on vole entre trente et quatre-vingt-dix pieds, on a une bonne vue du terrain et on n'est pas trop visibles du sol, précisa Harry. En plus, on est très en dessous des lignes régulières, sauf si on se trouve à proximité d'un aéroport.

— Evite de montrer ton expertise en la matière devant la police magique, conseilla Faucett. Ça fera mauvais genre si on t'arrête pour vol illégal au-dessus d'une zone moldue. Bon, je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. Pour commencer, vous allez partir à pied.

Il organisa les patrouilles par groupes de quatre avec pour directive de transplaner immédiatement en cas de danger. S'ils trouvaient quelque chose d'intéressant, ils devaient repérer l'endroit pour pouvoir y revenir par transplanage et rentrer au QG. On mettrait alors sur pied une troupe plus conséquente pour examiner les lieux. Harry et Owen se retrouvèrent avec Hilliard Hobday et Clancy Pilgrim. Le jeune Auror fut assez décontenancé en constatant que les deux vétérans lui avaient accordé implicitement le commandement de leur équipe. Il comprit qu'il avait gagné des galons au sein de la fournaise et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire de son mieux pour les assumer.

Les deux premiers jours furent pénibles à parcourir les routes de campagnes. Le terrain était accidenté, ils devaient faire attention à leurs faits et gestes pour ne pas faire d'impair avec les Moldus qu'ils rencontraient de loin en loin. Harry eut cependant une satisfaction. A l'hôpital, son partenaire s'était réveillé et il avait pu lui parler un peu.

Il avait évité de parler de leur affaire en cours pour ne pas le fatiguer, se limitant à lui demander comment il se sentait, lui transmettre les bons vœux de toute la brigade et l'écouter résumer les lettres que ses enfants lui envoyaient régulièrement de Poudlard. Son épouse ne lui avait pas encore parlé de la disparition de Patrick Alderton et Harry tint sa langue à ce sujet.

**ooOoo**

Après trois jours sans le moindre résultat, ils obtinrent enfin la permission d'utiliser leurs balais. C'était un vendredi soir mais Faucett indiqua que tout le monde travaillerait le lendemain, car ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps à ce stade de l'enquête. Au vu des physionomies qui l'entouraient, Harry sut qu'il n'aurait pas été le seul à se proposer pour la garde du week-end.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient décollé le dimanche quand Harry sentit son poignet chauffer. Il regarda le message : ils devaient rentrer au QG, signe qu'un lieu suspect avait été découvert. Le temps de trouver un endroit sûr pour atterrir, transplaner au Ministère et prendre l'ascenseur, plus de la moitié de la brigade était déjà arrivé, le regard plein d'espoir. Faucett était penché sur une carte avec Nat Proudfoot, le partenaire de Seamus Finnigan, qui se tenait près d'eux avec Primrose Dagworth et Michael Corner qui complétait l'équipe.

Quand tout le monde fut là, Faucett résuma la situation. Le groupe de Proudfoot avait découvert une grange qui avait affolé leur scrutoscope. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas lancer de sortilèges détecteurs de magie noire pour ne pas signaler leur présence aux éventuels occupants des lieux et de venir chercher du renfort.

— Je sais que vous voulez vous venger pour le Feudeymon d'il y a deux semaines, commenta Faucett, mais notre priorité est de mettre fin au trafic, pas seulement de saisir des marchandises et d'arrêter deux ou trois malfaiteurs. Il nous faut dans un premier temps vérifier que cet endroit contient bien les substances que nous recherchons. Nous devons aussi terminer de quadriller le secteur pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas de second lieu de stockage. Enfin, nous allons les laisser faire leur allées et venues pour les identifier, et même les laisser convoyer leur produits jusqu'au point de départ prévu, pour savoir comment ils s'y prennent.

— Et s'ils nous filent entre les doigts, objecta Yann Plumton.

— C'est un risque à prendre, trancha Faucett.

Michael Corner regardait le plan affiché au mur avec attention.

— Ce qui serait bien, c'est de pouvoir les observer de loin, comme font les moldus avec des caméras.

— Ou mettre des micros, ajouta Angelina. On en apprendrait davantage qu'en interrogatoire.

Il fallut expliquer ce qu'étaient une caméra et un micro.

— Oui, mais on n'est pas chez les Moldus, riposta Zacharias.

— De toute façon, les machines moldues ne marchent pas très bien dans les endroits sorciers, rappela Janice.

— Mais c'est quand même dingues que les Moldus arrivent à faire des trucs qu'on ne sait pas faire, s'indigna Primrose Dagworth. On a la magie, quand même !

— Il y a plein de choses qu'on n'a jamais pensé à développer, justement parce qu'on a la magie, regretta Harry. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer.

— Sauf que nous avons besoin d'une solution aujourd'hui, riposta Zacharias. Pas le temps d'essayer de copier des trucs moldus.

Harry tenta de contrôler l'agacement que lui procuraient les remarques acerbes de Zacharias. Il savait que ce dernier était un Auror efficace, justement parce qu'il savait mettre le doigt sur les problèmes prévisibles, avant de se les prendre dans la figure. Dans un sens, il permettait à tout le monde de diriger ses pensées sur les solutions envisageables. La bonne question à se poser était donc '_quel procédé magique existant déjà permettait de surveiller un lieu à partir d'un autre ?_'

A peine eut-il formulé cette interrogation que la réponse devint évidente :

— Je sais, s'exclama-t-il. Si deux portraits représentent la même personne, cette dernière peut passer d'un lieu à l'autre instantanément et nous tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté.

— Un tableau ? s'étonna Angelina.

— Il n'y a surement pas de tableau dans la grange, opposa Zacharias.

— On peut en cacher un, proposa Harry.

— Mais oui, ma grand-mère m'a raconté que sa belle-mère l'a espionnée pendant des années de cette façon, s'exclama Alicia.

— Vous avez toujours la paire de tableaux, dans la famille ? s'enquit Harry.

— Oh non ! Quand ma grand-mère a compris l'embrouille, elle a brûlé le tableau qui était chez elle et elle n'a plus jamais reparlé de sa vie à mon arrière-grand mère.

— Quelle histoire ! s'exclama Angelina.

— Bon, ça ne nous donne pas de tableaux, coupa Zacharias.

— Dis, cette histoire de portraits, ça ne te rappelle rien ? demanda Horacius Hipworth à Faucett.

— Oui, on a déjà pensé à l'utiliser comme ça, non ?

— Mais la personne surveillée a porté plainte et le Magenmagot a annulé toute la procédure. Du coup, on a laissé tomber l'idée.

— Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est parce que le tableau était placé dans un endroit privé, analysa Faucett.

— Ce qui ne serait pas le cas d'une grange appartenant à un Moldu et utilisée illégalement, s'exclama Hipworth d'un ton satisfait.

La plupart des Aurors avaient maintenant compris ce que les tableaux apporteraient et commentèrent l'idée avec animation.

Finalement, Faucett lança une bordée d'étincelles avec sa baguette pour attirer leur attention.

— Bon, c'est une idée prometteuse. En attendant de voir si on peut la mettre en pratique, il faut commencer par repérer les lieux. Trois d'entre vous tenteront de ménager une ouverture dans le toit et, si possible, se glisseront à l'intérieur pour voir la disposition de l'endroit, vérifier la présence des marchandises et en évaluer le volume. Vous serez douze en faction à proximité pour intervenir en cas de pépin. Les autres resteront au QG, prêts à y aller à leur tour si on les appelle. Hurtz, tu as le commandement ici. Je te laisse Finnigan pour les coordonnées de transplanage. Hipworth dirigera l'arrière garde sur place. Davenport, tu interviens sur le toit avec Johnson et Spinnett.

— Pourquoi que des bonnes femmes ? protesta Muldoon.

— Elles sont plus légères, expliqua le commandant. On les entendra moins quand elles se déplaceront. Mesdames, les consignes sont de ne prendre aucun risque. Vous vous désillusionnerez et votre mission se limitera à observer les lieux et trouver le meilleur point d'observation pour notre tableau.

— Elles pourraient prendre des photos, suggéra Hobday.

— Seulement si elles sont certaines que le bâtiment est vide, précisa Faucett. Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient repérées par le bruit et la lueur du flash. Bon, c'est parti.

Harry fut heureux de faire partie de la troupe qui était stationnée autour de la grange. Ceux qui restèrent au Ministère faisaient grise mine, mais ils comprenaient le bien-fondé de la décision de leur commandant. Inutile de se faire repérer avant d'être en position de faire des arrestations intéressantes.

Une fois tout le monde sur place, c'est caché sous le couvert des arbres, que Harry vit une tuile de la grange glisser en douceur, puis plusieurs autres être écartées. Une demi-heure passa qui mit les nerfs de chacun à rude épreuve, puis les tuiles reprirent leur place et, quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Janice s'éleva.

— C'est bon, on a tout.

Hipworth laissa deux Aurors en faction et tout le monde se replia sur le QG pour écouter le compte-rendu des exploratrices.

— C'est bien ce qu'on cherche, confirma Janice en guise de préambule. Il y avait une caisse ouverte, remplie d'œufs de dragon. Les lieux étaient vides et on a pris toutes les photos qu'on a voulues, y compris des malles. On n'a pas cherché à les ouvrir, au cas où il y ait dessus un sort pour les sécuriser. Tout semble avoir été posé là à la va-vite, y'a même un tracteur moldu repoussé dans un coin et des bottes de paille, qui nous ont aidées à descendre sur le sol. On a repéré un coin de charpente qui donnera une bonne vue sur le coin où sont entreposées les marchandises. On a marqué la tuile qui est juste au dessus.

— Parfait, dit Faucett. Venez, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Ils le suivirent dans son bureau où deux nouveaux tableaux avaient été pendus au mur. Sur l'un d'eux, se trouvait un sorcier à l'aspect terne, dont la robe avait pratiquement la même couleur que le fond de la toile.

— Je vous présente l'Auror Julian Fleming, indiqua Faucett. Il a été Commandant des Aurors entre 1939 et et 1964. Ses renseignements ont permit l'arrestation de nombreux partisans de Grindelwald.

L'Auror en peinture les salua d'un bref signe de tête puis disparut. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à ses interlocuteurs pour le repérer dans l'autre tableau.

—Je lui ai expliqué l'affaire en cours et il a accepté de nous aider. Nous le mettrons en place demain.

Quand, le soir même, Harry passa à Ste Mangouste, il eut la satisfaction de voir Pritchard en meilleure forme. Il était désormais assis dans son lit, le teint moins pâle que la veille, le regard bien éveillé.

Cette fois-ci, il demanda à ce que Harry lui dise où en était l'enquête. Ce dernier lui en narra les derniers rebondissements.

— Vivement que je sorte d'ici. Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe, grogna Pritchard. Je veux que ces salopards paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Patrick.

Harry se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui apprendre lui-même la nouvelle. Par contre, son partenaire semblait inconscient du fait qu'il ne reprendrait pas rapidement son poste. Il croisa le regard de l'épouse de son mentor. Il vit qu'elle non plus ne croyait pas à un retour rapide de son mari dans la brigade. Il lui faudrait du temps pour être de nouveau capable de revenir parmi les Aurors.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, on demanda des volontaires pour rester surveiller la toile qui resterait au QG et qui transmettrait les informations. Demelza et sept autres aspirants sautèrent sur l'occasion, leur statut les ayant jusque là cantonnés aux troupes gardées en réserve. Harry leva résolument la main pour être choisi pour poser le tableau dans la grange, mais une fois de plus, le choix se porta sur des éléments féminins.

Désormais, au lieu de se poster derrière les arbres pour surveiller les lieux, les Aurors se succédaient dans le bureau du commandant. Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que personne ne se présente près de la grange. Plusieurs incidents moldus furent rapportés par la presse locale, preuve que des sortilèges à leur encontre étaient toujours actifs dans les environs.

Harry se rongeait les poings. Il supportait mal l'inaction entraînée par cette attente. A l'hôpital, Pritchard, les jambes amaigries, réapprenait à marcher, lourdement appuyé sur sa femme ou une infirmière. Il demandait à cor et à cris qu'on lui rende sa baguette, mais les médecins le lui refusaient. Ils voulaient qu'il concentre toutes ses forces à récupérer sa motricité avant de se risquer à faire de la magie.

De son côté, Harry n'avait plus refait de cauchemar mais il sentait Ginny inquiète quand il partait travailler. Elle prit l'habitude d'aller dormir chez ses parents quand la période de garde de son mari tombait pendant la nuit. Elle ne disait rien à Harry pour ne pas le troubler, mais il voyait ses yeux inquiets quand il lui disait au revoir et son soulagement quand ils se retrouvaient.

Dans son huitième mois de grossesse, Ginny ne bougeait plus tellement, se contentant de prendre l'air dans le jardin du Terrier ou sur la falaise de la Chaumière aux coquillages l'air du large la revigorait. Ses frères et ses belles-sœurs passaient souvent la voir et il n'était pas rare que Harry la trouve en bonne compagnie quand il rentrait chez lui.

**ooOoo**

Enfin, dans la nuit du 6 au 7 juin, une semaine après la pose du tableau, le bracelet de Harry chauffa à cinq heures du matin. Il sauta sur ses vêtements en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Ginny et se dépêcha de prendre la cheminée pour le Ministère. De là, il transplana dans une clairière à proximité de la grange des malfaiteurs qui devait leur servir de poste avancé. Il savait que son commandant était dans son bureau, évaluant la situation pour décider quelle attaque ils allaient mener.

Durant les huit jours de délais, ils avaient évoqué un certain nombre d'hypothèses et décidé quelles actions effectuer en réponse. Harry avait montré à tous le sort qui tenait les flammes des Feudeymon à distance et la façon de les éteindre définitivement. Ils avaient répété ensemble, sous le commandement de Faucett, les divers enchaînements qu'ils seraient susceptibles d'avoir à exécuter.

La tension était forte parmi les Aurors attendant les ordres. Ils étaient tous baguette au clair, certains répétant silencieusement les directives pour ne pas se tromper plus tard. Trois d'entre eux levèrent nerveusement leur arme quand Demelza Robins, qui était de faction ce soir-là et servait d'estafette, apparut parmi eux :

— Ils sont arrivés directement dans la grange en transplanant, leur apprit-elle. Ils sont six et ils semblent trier les marchandises et les enchanter pour leur donner des apparences anodines. Le commandant pense qu'un départ est imminent. Au signal, on lance l'opération numéro deux.

Encerclement, anti-transplanage, assaut. Un frisson d'excitation courut dans les rangs.

— Retourne à ton poste, intima Janice à Demelza.

Cette dernière grimaça mais obtempéra. Quelques secondes plus tard, les badges envoyèrent le signal.

La clairière se vida.

**ooOoo**

**Estafette **: Agent de liaison chargé de porter les nouvelles et de communiquer les ordres entre des corps d'armée, des formations militaires, des états-majors, etc.

Le nom du tableau espion **Julian Fleming**, est bien sûr un clin d'œil à _Ian Flemming_, espion de Sa Majesté et créateur des James Bond.

* * *

**19/09/2009** :

Oh, on a dépassé les 5 000 mots ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, du coup…

Normalement, **j'ai rattrapé tous les commentaires** cette semaine. Vous avez le droit de protester si vous n'avez rien reçu.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont postées sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**A samedi prochain !  
**


	32. XXXII : Le prix de la victoire

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXXII : Le prix de la victoire  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 07 juin au 16 juillet 2005

* * *

Harry se matérialisa à la place qui lui avait été allouée, face à la porte de la grange. Il avait remarqué qu'on lui avait attribué une situation en première ligne, sans doute du fait de ses exploits passés. Il résolut de ne pas en parler à Ginny, considérant qu'elle était assez inquiète comme cela.

Quand sa gourmette le lui indiqua, il lança avec ses collègues le sort anti-transplanage prévu. Cette fois les bandits ne s'enfuiraient pas par la cheminée : même en l'absence de conduit, ils avaient fait vérifier la zone par le service des transports magiques. Aucune issue clandestine ne pouvait subsister, le chef du service lui-même le leur avait garanti.

Ils savaient en outre que, de son bureau, Faucett pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans le bâtiment par l'intermédiaire du rapport de Julian Flemming. Si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu, il pourrait toujours donner de nouveaux ordres en utilisant l'espion. Mais pour le moment, dans le silence le plus complet, tous les Aurors attendaient le signal pour prendre la grange d'assaut.

Enfin, le poignet de Harry chauffa de nouveau. Il s'élança. Les ordres étaient de découper la porte le plus discrètement possible et de stupéfixer les occupants des lieux. Les deux fenestrons de l'arrière subiraient le même sort. Avec un peu de chance, les malfaiteurs n'auraient même pas le temps de sortir leurs baguettes.

La découpe fut silencieuse, mais le bois claqua en heurtant le sol. Harry et Janice bondirent en arrosant les lieux de sorts paralysants. Deux silhouettes s'écroulèrent. Les deux Aurors, suivis par quatre collègues qui les couvraient, se dépêchèrent de se mettre à l'abri derrière des caisses dont ils connaissaient l'emplacement par cœur. Sans faire de bruit, ils se déployèrent pour faire la jonction avec ceux qui étaient entrés par l'autre côté.

Une silhouette trapue se dressa devant Harry et un sort partit en sa direction. Il plongea pour l'éviter. Le temps qu'il se rétablisse, son agresseur avait déjà été fauché par le Stupefix d'Owen qui était deux mètres derrière lui à sa gauche. Les deux Aurors dépassèrent l'homme à terre pour continuer leur progression.

Des cris s'élevèrent et des jurons retentirent, alors que les malfaiteurs comprenaient qu'ils étaient envahis. Des sortilèges furent lancés et des bruits sourds indiquèrent que des sorts atteignaient les murs ou les caisses et des cris de douleur marquèrent les impacts sur les corps.

Vérifiant que ses collègues étaient bien déployés de part et d'autre de lui pour interdire l'accès à la porte dont il s'éloignait, Harry avançaient prudemment. Il faucha un ennemi qui visait Hobday à sa gauche et évita de peu un éclair jaune clair.

Enfin, il parvint au centre de la grange, là où il devait attendre que l'équipe entrée par derrière le rejoigne. A la faible lueur de l'endroit, Harry vit, sur une caisse, l'ombre d'un sorcier qui avançait en position de combat. Il contourna la balle de paille derrière laquelle il avait prit position, mais, au moment même où il lançait son incantation, il leva le bras pour que son sort se perdre dans le plafond. Il faisait face à Pilgrim qui, lui aussi, avait dévié son sort. Ils échangèrent un regard puis partirent chacun de leur côté pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dissimulé dans les recoins les plus proches.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une voix sèche tomba du toit :

— Toutes les cibles ont été stupéfixées. Ramenez-les au centre, réparez les issues.

Pendant qu'ils s'exécutaient, poussant leurs prisonniers sans ménagements vers l'endroit désigné, Faucett les rejoignit :

— On va lever l'anti-transplanage pour les emmènera au Ministère, indiqua-t-il. L'équipe numéro un le rétablira et sortira de là pour rejoindre le poste avancé à l'extérieur. Tous les autres retournent au QG.

Demelza était toujours devant le tableau espion. Si on lui signalait d'autres visiteurs, elle utiliserait le portoloin qu'on lui avait confié pour venir prévenir ceux qui restaient en embuscade. Hurtz, qui commandait l'équipe numéro un, déciderait d'intervenir immédiatement ou d'appeler des renforts.

Harry et trois autres Aurors réparèrent la porte et les volets découpés un peu plus tôt, pendant que leurs collègues évacuaient les prisonniers. Au signal de Faucett, Harry transplana à son tour dans l'atrium, où les fonctionnaires les plus matinaux regardaient leur allées et venues avec intérêt.

Leurs prisonniers furent menés dans les salles d'interrogatoire. Harry remarqua que ceux qui les convoyaient se montraient beaucoup plus brutaux qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa conscience l'empêchait d'approuver qu'on maltraite des hommes entravés mais, lui aussi, ressentait une forte animosité à leur égard, du fait de la monstruosité qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à invoquer trois semaines plus tôt. _Enfin, eux ou leurs complices_, admit-il.

Le commandant dut faire la même constatation, car il désigna pour mener des interrogatoires des Aurors expérimentés qui ne s'étaient pas trouvés pris dans le Feudeymon, comme pour éviter que le souvenir de l'épreuve ne fausse leur jugement.

Une nouvelle attente commença pour les Aurors. Vers neuf heures du matin, Demelza qui avait terminé son quart fut remplacée par un autre aspirant et les rejoignit.

— D'après Julian, rien ne bouge à part les rats, leur indiqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table où se trouvait le café. Où ça en est, ici ?

— Toujours en interrogatoire, la renseigna Harry. On a vérifié, on a douze itinéraires possibles en avion pour les Etats-Unis et le Canada, aujourd'hui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Christopher Summers, Cyprien Muldoon, Faucett et Simon Belby sortaient des salles d'interrogatoire.

— On a les renseignements sur le départ. C'est dans cinq heures, départ de Liverpool, arrivée à St-Louis dans le Mississipi, pour deux malles. On a le signalement du passeur, résuma Summers.

Faucett leur exposa l'opération qu'ils allaient effectuer : selon les indications soutirées aux prisonniers ils allaient préparer les malles, les amener à l'aéroport, les livrer au passeur, prendre le même avion que lui et faire en sorte que tant le passeur que les destinataires soient arrêtés par les Aurors américains.

— Je pars pour St-Louis en portoloin dans une heure pour prévenir nos collègues et organiser l'accueil des marchandises, précisa-t-il.

Il donna ensuite des ordres pour qu'une équipe aille conditionner les malles, délivra une autorisation pour prendre du Polynectar dans leur réserve et donna les cheveux qu'il avait pris au coursier qui devait procéder à la livraison.

Harry partit avec l'équipe chargée de conditionner les malles. Il les remplit selon la liste que le trafiquant responsable de l'opération avait transmise et ils métamorphosèrent les fioles, sacs et bouquets de façon à ce qu'ils ressemblent à des affaires moldues. Ils posèrent ensuite des sorts de fermeture, mais ne copièrent pas les sortilèges offensifs qu'ils avaient trouvés sur la malle saisie le mois précédent, les jugeant trop dangereux pour les Moldus qui auraient à les manipuler.

Harry et ses collègues retournèrent ensuite au QG et attendirent les nouvelles. A deux heures de l'après-midi, Horacius Hipworth revint triomphant. Il avait effectué la livraison sans accroc et Clancy Pilgrim avait pu embarquer dans le même avion que le passeur. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'atterrissage dix heures plus tard, à minuit, heure de Londres.

— Bon, les gars, mettez vous aux affaires courantes et restez à l'écoute au cas où l'on aurait du nouveau du côté de la grange, ordonna le commandant.

Harry en profita pour faire un saut à Ste Mangouste et rendre visite à Pritchard. Ce dernier était d'excellente humeur. Le médicomage en chef lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Harry lui raconta qu'ils avaient fait des prises intéressantes le matin même et qu'ils avaient mis sur pied un stratagème pour identifier au moins un des trafiquants américains.

— J'espère que vous avez coincé celui qui nous a fait rôtir comme des serpencendres, souhaita Pritchard.

— Pour le moment, non. Mais Faucett leur a indiqué que ceux qui nous donneraient les noms ne seraient pas jugés pour complicité pour cet acte là, contrairement au reste de la bande.

— Ça ne suffira pas, indiqua Pritchard. Vu ce qu'ils encourent déjà pour leur trafic, ce n'est pas déterminant. Faudrait promettre une peine divisée par deux, pour le moins.

Avant de retourner au travail, Harry s'arrangea pour parler en privé à l'épouse de son partenaire :

— Il m'a dit qu'il sortait cette semaine, commença Harry.

— Oui, enfin ! se réjouit-elle. Il sera mieux chez nous, même s'il a été très bien soigné ici. N'hésitez pas à venir le voir.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, lui assura Harry. Qu'ont dit les médecins sur sa capacité à reprendre le travail ?

— Quand Stanislas leur pose la question, ils disent toujours qu'on verra plus tard. Je pense qu'ils ne croient pas qu'il en sera capable un jour. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais, au niveau des jambes, cette abomination l'a rongé jusqu'à l'os. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra recourir comme avant.

Harry ne put répondre, la gorge trop serrée pour laisser échapper un seul son. Mrs Pritchard lui prit la main et lui assura :

— Il est vivant, c'est l'essentiel. Sans vous, il ne serait plus parmi nous. (Elle le considéra gravement et ajouta : ) Je vous en serais toute ma vie reconnaissante.

— Ce sera un crève-cœur pour lui s'il ne peut reprendre son poste, objecta Harry.

— Il finira par l'accepter. Il a deux enfants à élever et bien des choses à faire de sa vie. Vous nous avez préservé ce qui compte le plus.

Malgré son inquiétude pour son coéquipier, Harry se sentit réconforté à l'idée que son expérience ait permis d'éviter deux orphelins et une veuve supplémentaires. Il sourit faiblement à Mrs Pritchard.

— Je dois vous laisser, maintenant. Mais comptez sur moi pour revenir bientôt.

Il n'y eut rien de nouveau dans le cours de l'après-midi. Pour ne pas inquiéter Ginny, Harry rentra chez lui pour dîner et dormir, mais fut de retour au Ministère très tôt le lendemain matin.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il à Seamus et Angelina qui prenaient une tasse de café matinale à son arrivée.

— Ça a marché du tonnerre, répondit Angelina avec enthousiasme. Ils ont suivi le passeur jusqu'à la cheminée qu'il a prise dans un bar sorcier, à St-Louis. Avec le ministère de la Magie américain, ils ont tracé son itinéraire et ont arrêté cinq hommes. Faucett est rentré en les laissant mener l'enquête chez eux. Ici, les prisonniers ont été extraits de leur cellule et Plumton et Dagworth sont en train de les interroger de nouveau.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, il y eut une alerte émanant de leur espion en deux dimensions. En dix minutes, le bouclier anti-transplanage était en place et les vingt Aurors qui avaient été réquisitionnés s'apprêtèrent à investir la grange. Mais les deux trafiquants qui étaient venus n'attendirent pas qu'on vienne les cueillir. Ils tentèrent une sortie en arrosant leurs assaillants de sorts offensifs.

Alicia Spinnet s'effondra en hurlant. Son partenaire Yann Plumton faucha le responsable d'un sort verdâtre qui ne figurait pas dans le manuel. Le second malfaiteur mit à mal Angelina et son partenaire Richard Wellbeloved avant d'être immobilisé à quelques mètres seulement de la limite qui lui aurait permis de transplaner par trois Stupefix venant de Zacharias Smith, Harry et Hilliard Hobday.

— On est nuls, grogna Janice qui se trouvait près de Harry. Même pas capables d'agir en groupe de façon concertée.

Harry ne lui prêta pas attention. Il se rua sur Angelina qui était à terre en position fœtale, s'imaginant avec effroi devoir apprendre à George une funeste nouvelle.

— Angie, ça va ?

Elle respirait de façon saccadée et le regard qui croisa celui affolé de Harry était empli de douleur.

— Je l'évacue, cria Harry à la cantonade.

Il prit sa belle-sœur dans ses bras et sortit le plus vite possible du périmètre sécurisé pour transplaner à Ste-Mangouste.

— Un guérisseur, vite ! hurla-t-il une fois dans le hall d'accueil de l'établissement.

Il entendit des 'pop' de transplanage derrière lui, alors que les autres blessés étaient amenés par ses collègues. Les médicomages agirent avec promptitude et, une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans la salle où il avait été soigné un mois auparavant. Cela faisait trois semaines que Pritchard avait été transféré dans une autre chambre et Harry trouva de mauvaise augure de s'y rendre de nouveau. Angelina ne souffrait plus mais semblait vidée de ses forces.

— Repose-toi bien, lui dit Harry en lui tenant la main. T'as un mari et un petit garçon qui t'attendent à la maison.

— Dis-leur que je n'ai rien, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que George s'inquiète. Comment va Alicia ? Et mon coéquipier ?

Harry regarda autour de lui. Alicia dormait, la tête enrubannée dans de la gaze, et Wellbeloved, l'épaule bandée, parlait avec Hilliard Hobday.

— Ils ont l'air d'aller bien, assura Harry. Allez, laisse-toi aller, on s'occupe du reste.

Elle lui sourit et s'abandonna sur ses oreillers. Harry fit le tour des autres lits pour se rassurer, lui aussi, puis indiqua à Hobday qu'il allait prévenir le mari d'Angelina.

**ooOoo**

Quand il poussa la porte du magasin des frères Weasley, il fut accueillit par Eloïse.

— Bonjour Harry, lui lança-t-elle avant de voir son visage fermé. Owen ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en portant la main à son cœur comme empêcher ce dernier de lui faire défaut.

— Il va bien, la rassura-t-il. C'est Angie, mais rien de grave.

Encore sous le choc, elle lui montra de la main l'arrière-boutique et Harry s'y rendit pour parler à George. Ce dernier leva les yeux en l'entendant arriver avant de perdre toutes ses couleurs en déchiffrant son expression.

— Juste un petit sort, dit précipitamment Harry. Ils l'ont gardée en observation à Ste Mangouste mais elle sortira sans doute demain. Elle s'inquiète pour toi plus qu'autre chose.

George, défait, resta sans réaction et Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait dire pour apaiser son inquiétude. Heureusement Ron, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tellement son attention était concentrée sur George, vint se placer devant son frère qu'il prit par les épaules.

— Fais pas cette tête-là, lui dit-il doucement. Ils vont te garder toi aussi à l'hôpital, sinon.

— Je demanderai un grand lit, alors, fit courageusement George.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Quand les Weasley plaisantaient, c'est qu'ils arrivaient à surmonter leurs épreuves.

— Je dois y retourner, leur indiqua-t-il. Si vous avez Ginny, pensez à lui dire que je vais bien.

— Avec votre enquête en cours, tu vas la faire accoucher prématurément, grogna Ron.

— Si on a des adeptes de magie noire dans tout le pays, cela ne la rendra pas plus tranquille, riposta Harry.

Ron leva les mains en signe de reddition.

— Désolé, tu as raison, faut bien que quelqu'un fasse ce boulot et, tant qu'à faire, que ce soit les meilleurs, s'excusa-t-il.

Harry lui fit un sourire d'apaisement et repartit au QG des Aurors.

**ooOoo**

Leurs prisonniers mirent deux jours à se mettre à table, mais ils finirent par craquer et donner des noms et des lieux qui permirent aux Aurors de faire des coups de filet et acculer ceux qui leur échappaient encore. Ceux qu'ils tentèrent d'arrêter ne se laissèrent pas faire et deux autres Aurors se retrouvèrent à Ste Mangouste, faisant monter d'encore un cran la tension au QG. Par contre, Antony Goldstein revint enfin travailler, ayant retrouvé pratiquement toute la mobilité de ses mains.

Enfin, un sorcier les appela après avoir découvert des ballots suspects dans les dépendances de son manoir. Ils saisirent ainsi cinquante kilos de produits illicites supplémentaires.

— Ils utilisent les transports moldus, analysa Faucett, mais leurs entrepôts sont dans le monde sorcier, ce qui leur permet d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette ou de connaître les coordonnées de transplanage. On les a durablement désorganisés en découvrant leurs deux entrepôts principaux, en repérant leur point de chute de secours et en arrêtant une partie de leurs membres. Il faut continuer à leur mettre la pression pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de se ressaisir.

Comme Pritchard l'avait conseillé, Faucett proposa des remises de peines partielles à ceux qui leur donneraient des renseignements et, trois semaines après l'attaque de la grange, l'arrestation de plusieurs responsables leur permirent enfin d'obtenir le nom et l'adresse de celui qui coordonnait toute l'opération.

Ils encerclèrent un manoir élisabéthain le matin suivant, à l'aube. Une fois de plus, Harry se trouvait dans une position particulièrement exposée. Il se demanda fugacement si son commandant le croyait invulnérable à tous les sortilèges, comme il l'avait été aux sorts de Voldemort. Puis il espéra qu'il ne prouverait pas le contraire dans un futur proche. Il avait encore en tête le regard de Ginny quand elle l'avait vu se préparer pour l'expédition. Il l'avait embrassée sans mot dire, ne sachant comment apaiser son angoisse légitime. Il avait également caressé son ventre distendu, muette promesse à son enfant qu'il reviendrait pour s'occuper de lui.

Harry chassa sa famille de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait. Selon la séquence qui commençait à être bien rodée désormais, il appliqua le sort d'anti-transplanage au signal de sa gourmette, découpa la porte d'entrée et s'élança en arrosant le lieu de Stupéfix, couvert par Owen à sa droite et Clancy Pilgrim à sa gauche.

Il n'y eut aucune riposte. Ethan Oglethorne, officiellement directeur du laboratoire de potions de Ste Mangouste, membre du bureau de la Guilde des Herboristes, n'eut même pas le temps de bouger de son lit. Lui et sa femme s'y retrouvèrent immobilisés en bonne et due forme. Harry, Pilgrim et Muldoon saucissonnèrent leur prisonnier tandis que Janice et Primrose Dagworth surveillaient son épouse qui s'habillait dans la salle de bain pour les suivre au Ministère. De leur côté, Angelina — complètement remise — et Vicky Forbisher tentaient de rassurer les enfants du couple et se renseignaient sur d'éventuels parents chez lesquels elles pourraient les déposer.

Cette journée-là, un vif sentiment de victoire prévalut au QG des Aurors. Même s'ils avaient encore des arrestations à effectuer, ils avaient enfin l'impression d'être venus à bout de cette bande de malfaiteurs qui leur donnait du fil retordre depuis des mois, qui avait tué l'un des leurs et blessé plusieurs autres. Ils avaient en outre, la semaine précédente, eu le nom et arrêté celui qui avait lancé le Feudeymon et ils savaient que justice serait rendue.

Il leur fallut encore une semaine pour terminer les dernières arrestations et soutirer des renseignements pour permettre à leurs collègues étrangers d'éradiquer le trafic dans leurs pays également. Enfin, ils transmirent le dossier au Magenmagot pour la suite des poursuites judiciaires.

Quand tout fut terminé, Faucett les rassembla :

— Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous informer que désormais, les demandes de congés seront de nouveau acceptées.

Toute la brigade éclata de rire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait sollicité de congé depuis que leurs camarades avaient affronté le feu magique, à l'exception de Kevin Whitby qui avait pris une journée quand son épouse avait accouché la semaine précédente.

— Comme vous, je suis très satisfait en pensant à tous ceux qui sont désormais derrière les barreaux. Ils nous ont montré qu'ils étaient nuisibles et sans scrupules et je suis rassuré de les savoir hors d'état de nuire.

Des exclamations satisfaites firent écho à cette déclaration.

— Cette victoire nous a coûté cher. Nous avons payé ces arrestations de notre chair et notre sang. Toutes nos pensées vont à Patrick Alderton, à sa veuve et à son petit garçon. J'ai remis à Elaine Alderton le produit de la quête à laquelle vous avez tous participé. Elle m'a demandé de vous remercier pour la générosité dont vous avez fait preuve et de vous dire à quel point elle a été touchée par votre geste. Vous savez aussi qu'on n'a pas pu faire repousser les deux doigts que Nat Proudfoot a perdus la semaine dernière. Nous saurons la semaine prochaine s'il peut encore tenir une baguette.

Seamus Finnigan, le partenaire de Proudfoot grimaça. Faucett laissa passer un silence puis reprit :

— Certains d'entre vous, face à un danger particulièrement périlleux, ont fait preuve d'un esprit d'initiative et d'un courage qui doit être salué. Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre de la Magie, viendra demain leur remettre la médaille de la Bravoure.

Harry, Alicia, Owen, Michael Corner et Hilliard Hobday se firent acclamer par leurs camarades.

— D'ici trois à quatre semaines, nous aurons à témoigner aux procès. En attendant, tâchez de vous reposer et de récupérer de ces semaines difficiles. Les gardes seront allégées les deux prochaines semaines, profitez-en.

Harry rangeait rapidement son bureau avant de passer chez Pritchard quand Demelza Robins l'alpagua :

— Harry, Harry ! Nos examens sont dans deux mois, tu nous entraînes, dis ?

— Hein, heu… Je sais pas…

— S'il te plait, juste le samedi matin, ne nous laisse par tomber !

— Bon, je vais voir…

— Potter ! héla Faucett de son bureau.

— Pardon, Demelza, je dois y aller, se sauva Harry.

— On compte sur toi samedi, affirma-t-elle dans son dos.

— Oui, commandant ?

— Entre et ferme la porte, lui répondit son chef.

Harry obéit en regardant d'un air interrogatif Hilliard Hobday qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Ce dernier n'avait pas son air de bonhomie habituelle et l'atmosphère était tendue.

— Hilliard refuse de recevoir une médaille pour avoir combattu le Feudeymon, expliqua Faucett.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il ébahi.

— Si tu n'étais pas venu, j'aurais baissé les bras, expliqua Hobday les dents serrés. Je les aurais tous laissés griller.

Harry revit son collègue les yeux exorbités, désespérant de ne rien faire pour ses camarades pris dans la fournaise, le contraignant à prendre lui-même la tête des opérations. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait dire pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas pour autant démérité.

— Si je m'étais trouvé comme toi, seul devant la porte, je n'aurais rien pu faire non plus, assura-t-il après réflexion. Chacun de nous a joué son rôle et a permis de sauver les autres. Si tu étais resté dehors, on n'y serait pas arrivé.

Hobday le sonda du regard, comme pour déterminer si les paroles de son jeune collègue étaient sincères ou seulement prononcées pour le convaincre.

— Tu te rappelles le mal qu'on a eu pour leur faire passer le mur de flammes ? évoqua Harry. Tu crois qu'on aurait réussi si tu n'avais pas été là ?

Harry vit le regard d'Hobday changer et son menton se redresser. Il y eut un silence pendant que Faucett et Harry attendaient le verdict sans oser prononcer un mot.

— Si c'est ce que tu penses, finit par dire l'Auror senior.

— Tu ne vas pas nous obliger à renoncer à notre médaille, insista Harry. Moi qui comptais dessus pour compléter ma collection !

Hobday se détendit et sourit en réponse à la boutade.

— C'est bon, tu as gagné, j'arrête de jouer mon empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Il les salua d'un signe de tête et quitta la pièce.

— Bien joué, Potter, fit simplement Faucett.

— J'ai juste dit ce que je pensais, précisa Harry.

— Il fallait que ce soit toi qui le lui dises, lui assura son chef.

Harry émit un 'hum' peu convaincu avant de prendre congé pour rentrer chez lui.

**ooOoo**

Le soir au dîner, Harry rapporta la fin officielle de l'enquête à Ginny qui s'en montra très heureuse.

— Je vais enfin pouvoir te voir partir le matin sans me demander si tu rentreras le soir, soupira-t-elle d'un ton soulagé.

— Oui, on les a tous bien coincés, cette fois. Et avec nos prises, on a du boulot pour Bill et ses copains briseurs de sorts. Tout le monde est content et notre bonheur sera complet quand tu auras enfin décidé de partager notre petit trésor avec moi, termina-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser la sphère qui tenait lieu de ventre à sa femme.

— Oh, tu crois que je fais exprès de le garder pour moi ? Tu veux prendre ma place et devenir une citrouille de concours ?

— Tu es une très jolie citrouille de concours, assura Harry. Moi, je te donne le premier prix sans hésiter.

— Fantastique, j'aurais l'air malin avec un ruban rouge ! Tu ne sais toujours pas que cela jure avec ma couleur de cheveux ?

— Mais ce n'est pas au niveau des cheveux que tu es grosse ! observa Harry.

Ginny, qui savait faire la part entre la maladresse de son mari et son sens de l'humour, éclata de rire et conclut :

— Bon, je vais dire au bébé que son père l'attend avec impatience. Ça le fera peut-être venir.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain à dix heures, Pritchard arriva au QG, lourdement appuyé sur l'épaule de sa femme. Harry n'en fut pas surpris car son ancien partenaire l'avait prévenu la veille qu'il avait été convié à la remise des médailles. Aux expressions bouleversées de ses collègues, il réalisa cependant que le blessé avait beaucoup changé. Lui-même était allé le voir presque tous les jours et l'avait vu progressivement maigrir puis marcher d'un pas chancelant. Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas aperçu depuis le jour de l'incendie, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

L'ambiance devint conviviale tandis que Faucett installait au fond de la pièce un buffet avec des jus de fruits et des crackers. Enfin, Kingsley Shacklebolt arriva. Il fit le tour de toutes les personnes présentes, ayant un mot pour chacun d'eux.

— Je me suis laissé dire que tu avais fait du bon travail, dit-il à Harry quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

Harry connaissait Kingsley depuis suffisamment de temps pour ne pas se sentir gêné par le compliment :

— Je suis heureux que mon expérience ait pu être utile, répondit-il.

— Certains se seraient reposés sur leurs lauriers. Toi, tu as su mettre tes talents au service de tous.

— L'exemple venait de haut, affirma Harry.

— Je serais très honoré si tu étais aussi satisfait de mon office que je le suis du tien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

— Je ne t'ai pas félicité pour ton imminente paternité, fit remarquer le Ministre. Salue bien Ginny de ma part.

Il passa ensuite à Owen qui se trouvait à côté. Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se dirent, mais son ami en fut manifestement très honoré et souriait largement quand Kingsley alla parler à Alicia Spinnet.

On demanda ensuite aux héros de se mettre en rang pour recevoir leur trophée. Pendant que le Ministre faisait un discours de circonstance, Harry réalisa qu'il était réellement heureux de recevoir cette médaille.

La soirée où il avait reçu son ordre de Merlin première classe avait été un cauchemar. On l'avait obligé à remettre lui-même celles que les combattant de Poudlard et ceux qui s'étaient particulièrement illustrés durant l'année des Ténèbres avaient gagnées et il avait détesté ce moment. En outre, il n'avait pas encore assez de recul avec la difficile année écoulée pour se féliciter sans arrière-pensées de sa victoire.

Il n'en était pas de même cette fois-ci. Même s'il ressentait douloureusement la dégradation de Pritchard et la mort d'Alderton, il se félicitait de sa rapidité d'action et de l'expédition qu'il avait menée pour sauver Janice et ses autres collègues. Il avait aussi poussé ses camarades à combattre le fléau et avait sauvé des hectares de forêt.

Quand le ministre de la Magie épingla la médaille de la Bravoure sur sa robe, Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se permit de laisser voir sa fierté.

**ooOoo**

Le vendredi soir suivant, Demelza lui lança en partant :

— On se retrouve demain matin, hein Harry !

En arrivant dans la salle d'entraînement, Harry eut une petite surprise. Comme l'année précédente, il s'attendait à voir les trois promotions d'aspirants venus travailler avant leurs examens du mois d'août. Ils étaient bien là. Mais il y avait en prime ceux qui étaient devenus Aurors l'année précédente, ainsi que ceux de sa propre promotion qui avaient dû se dire qu'un peu d'exercice ne leur ferait pas de mal. A eux, s'étaient en outre joints les anciens membres de l'AD.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant la bonne vingtaine de personnes qui se bousculait dans l'espace qui n'était pas conçu pour recevoir autant de combattants à la fois. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout le monde avec autant d'efficacité qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il décida qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à être mis à contribution :

— Bien, que la moitié des Aurors titulaires prennent deux aspirants avec eux pour vérifier qu'ils s'y prennent correctement. On échangera après.

— On est venus pour s'entraîner, pas pour s'occuper des autres, protesta Zacharias Smith.

Au cours des cinq dernières années, Harry avait eu l'occasion de constater que l'esprit contestataire de Zacharias faisait avancer les débats et qu'il avait en outre de bonnes idées. Il fallait juste lui indiquer les limites à ne pas dépasser :

— Si tu veux revenir à un autre moment, ne te gêne pas. Aujourd'hui, on entraîne ceux qui ont des examens dans deux mois.

Zacharias haussa les épaules et se le tint pour dit. Une fois les consignes données, Harry passa de groupe en groupe pour vérifier que les plus jeunes étaient correctement encadrés par les plus expérimentés. Il savait aussi, qu'en tant que Survivant, ses conseils et ses mots d'approbation avaient un poids supplémentaire.

Il songea cependant que le lieu n'était pas adapté au nombre de participants. De plus, s'ils pouvaient apprendre les bases (Patronus, duel face à face), il leur manquait les obstacles et accidents de terrain des combats réels comme ceux auxquels ils avaient dû faire face les semaines précédentes. Il exposa sa conclusion à Owen et Seamus quand la séance fut terminée.

— Tu devrais demander à Faucett de nous trouver un autre endroit, suggéra Owen.

— Ce n'est pas un entraînement officiel, opposa Harry.

— S'il te trouve un lieu, cela le deviendra, fit remarquer Seamus.

C'est ainsi que Harry alla frapper à la porte de son commandant le lundi matin pour lui demander de l'aider à trouver un endroit plus adapté aux cours qu'il dispensait par la force des choses. Faucett ne sembla pas étonné par la popularité des entraînements dirigés par Harry :

— C'est vrai que nous avons tendance à rester sur nos acquis, et cela nous a été fatal. Avant, il y avait des sessions de combats régulières pour tout le corps. On allait en forêt pour ça. Je ferai réactiver les sortilèges repousse-moldus du site en question. Ce sera fait pour samedi.

Le vendredi matin, une affiche sur le panneau d'information du QG indiquait l'heure et le lieu où se déroulerait l'entraînement _'sous la direction de Harry Potter'_. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement ce qui allait lui tomber dessus et fonça vers le bureau de Janice.

— J'ai besoin de toi, commença-t-il.

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai besoin de ton expérience pour organiser des cours multi niveaux en duel et contre-maléfices.

— Ah, ça ! fit-elle en tournant la tête en direction de l'affiche.

— Ouais, je me suis encore fait avoir, dut-il reconnaitre.

— Indique-moi ce que tu comptes faire travailler et je te ferai une proposition de programme.

— Tu viendras aussi, dis ? supplia-t-il. Je ne peux pas tout diriger tout seul. Et puis il n'y a que toi qui puisses nous montrer comment agir en groupe de façon concertée.

A son sourire, il vit qu'il l'avait touchée au point sensible.

— Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, affirma-t-elle d'un ton qui augurait de dures séances de travail.

**ooOoo**

Il avait vu juste. Trente cinq personnes se présentèrent sur le terrain, soit les deux-tiers du corps des Aurors. Il y avait tous les Aurors entrés après la guerre, ainsi que les plus jeunes de '_l'ancienne génération_'. Cela comprenait Christopher Summers et Clancy Pilgrim, qui avaient fui à la campagne plutôt qu'obéir aux directives du gouvernement des Ténèbres, Primrose Dagworth, la partenaire de Michael Corner, Albert Hurtz, celui de Janice, Yann Plumton et Richard Wellbeloved qui faisaient équipe avec Alicia et Angelina. Faucett ne se présenta pas, ce que Harry ne regretta pas car il ne se voyait pas s'imposer à lui comme formateur.

Harry et Janice s'étaient donnés rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tôt pour se mettre d'accord. Les seniors se virent placés sous la responsabilité de l'ancienne championne de duel et Harry s'occupa des autres, en reprenant l'organisation de la fois précédente. Il veilla cependant à ce que, pendant la dernière heure, les aspirants s'entraînent de façon autonome tandis que les anciens membres du DA et lui-même se faisaient former par Janice.

Il découvrit en elle un chef intransigeant et c'est d'une voix épuisée qu'il signifia la fin de l'entraînement.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**25/09/2009** :

Et bien nous voilà à l'**avant-dernier** chapitre de cette partie. Je vous donne rendez-vous **samedi prochain pour le chapitre 33**.

Au vu de l'avancement de la partie suivante (qui n'a toujours pas de nom), je me verrai obligée de faire une pause, qui ira sans doute jusqu'à début janvier 2010. Comme la dernière fois, je mettrai un état hebdomadaire de l'avancée de mon écriture du mon LiveJournal (lien sur mon profil) et je vous tiendrais ainsi au courant des dates prévisionnelles de reprise des publications.

Cette interruption ne me plait pas non plus, mais j'écris moins rapidement que l'année dernière (5 pages par semaine au lieu de 10). Alors ça viendra au rythme que je peux soutenir, sans sacrifier non plus ma vie sociale et familiale.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont postées sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**

**A samedi prochain !  
**


	33. XXXIII : James Sirius Potter

**- LES BÂTISSEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXXIII : James Sirius Potter  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
Décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 17 au 23 juillet 2005

* * *

Après l'entrainement, Harry convia Janice à déjeuner au square Grimmaurd pour mettre sur pied le cours suivant. Ils se mirent à table avec Ginny mais cette dernière les quitta au milieu du repas, se plaignant de douleurs dans le dos et n'arrivant pas à se sentir à l'aise sur sa chaise, malgré les sorts de Harry pour la rendre moins droite et plus confortable.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, assura-t-elle. Je n'ai plus faim, de toute manière. Je crois que je vais faire la sieste.

— Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle-moi, ma chérie, proposa Harry, inquiet.

— J'ai juste besoin de m'allonger, répondit Ginny.

Quand elle passa devant lui, elle plia les genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur — cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus se pencher — et lui planta un baiser sur le front.

Harry la suivit des yeux, avant de reporter son regard vers son invitée qui suivait la scène d'un air attendrie.

— J'imagine que le terme n'est plus très loin, commenta-t-elle.

— C'est dans dix jours, normalement, l'informa Harry. Je suis pressé que cela arrive, elle semble à bout de force.

— Ma mère disait toujours que la nature est bien faite car autant on peut apprécier sa grossesse, autant on n'en peut plus au bout des quarante semaines et qu'on est soulagée d'enfin accoucher.

— Je crois que nous sommes bien dans ce cas de figure, approuva Harry. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda-t-il.

— J'avais une sœur et deux frères. Je me suis fâchée avec le plus jeune et je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il est parti vivre en Australie. Les deux autres n'ont pas survécu à la première guerre. Mes parents sont décédés dans les années quatre-vingt.

Harry tenta de trouver un sujet un peu moins lourd :

— Tu ne vois pas Belléclair, ce week-end ?

— Non, il est chez sa femme.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

— Ne prend pas cet air choqué, continua Janice d'une voix amusée. Cela faisait déjà des années qu'ils vivaient séparés, quand Pierre et moi nous sommes retrouvés. Je n'ai brisé aucun ménage. Le boulot s'en est chargé avant moi.

— Le boulot ?

— Ça peut être très prenant, si on n'y prend pas garde.

— Etre Auror n'est pas forcément incompatible avec une famille, protesta Harry. Pritchard va fêter ses 15 ans de mariage. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ses rapports avec sa femme s'en soit ressentie.

— Stan a su trouver l'équilibre, je suppose, commenta Janice. Vu comme les choses ont tourné, c'est une chance pour lui.

Harry songea à l'année où il n'avait pratiquement pas croisé Ginny à cause de la Coupe du Monde. Il ne savait pas si leur couple aurait résisté si cette situation avait perduré trop longtemps. Mais Ginny n'avait jamais eu l'intention de jouer toute sa vie. Si elle avait fait passer sa carrière avant tout à un moment donné, c'est parce qu'elle savait que cela n'aurait qu'un temps. Cette conviction avait permis à Harry de prendre son mal en patience sachant que cette situation n'était que temporaire.

— C'est aussi un choix, déclara-t-il.

— Il faut croire que Pierre a choisi le travail, alors, répondit Janice en haussant les épaules. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour nous. J'ai un métier prenant et je n'ai pas l'intention d'élever un enfant avec lui.

Harry se demanda si c'était une forme de fidélité envers son défunt fiancé ou un intérêt modéré pour la maternité. A moins qu'elle ne considère qu'à trente-six ans, le temps soit passé pour elle.

— Lui non plus n'en a pas ? s'enquit-il.

— Si, justement, c'est pour fêter la réussite des études de son fils qu'il s'est rendu là-bas, ce week-end. François sort juste de Beauxbâtons.

Harry estima qu'il était temps de changer de sujet une fois de plus.

Ils commentèrent donc la séance de travail du matin et discutèrent de l'organisation qu'ils pourraient adopter à l'avenir, pressentant déjà que leur travail ne se terminerait pas fin août quand les aspirants passeraient leur concours.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais utilisé tes compétences d'entraîneur chez les Aurors ? s'enquit Harry après que Janice lui ait fait de nombreuses et intéressantes propositions pour les séances à venir.

— On ne me l'a jamais demandé.

— Tu ne l'as jamais proposé ?

— Si, au début. Et puis j'ai vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas être entraînés par une femme. J'avais d'autres batailles à mener, alors j'ai laissé tomber, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Aujourd'hui, cela n'a pas eu l'air de les gêner, souligna Harry.

— Les mentalités ont changé.

Harry espéra que c'était vrai. Ceux qui faisaient le plus de remarques sexistes, Cyprien Muldoon et Simon Belby n'étaient pas venus, songea-t-il. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas tellement, lui-même. Maintenant que Janice était officiellement formatrice avec lui, ils ne risquaient pas de se présenter... ce qui le soulageait car leur animosité le gênait quand il devait leur parler.

— Maintenant Faucett est favorable à la féminisation de notre équipe, fit remarquer Harry. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas organisé ce genre de sessions plus tôt ?

— Le problème, quand on a vingt-cinq ans de maison, c'est qu'on a l'impression que les choses sont très bien comme elles sont. Toi, tu as un regard neuf et suffisamment de légitimité pour faire des propositions malgré ton peu d'années de service.

Harry se dit que c'était peut-être pour cela que Kingsley avait tellement insisté pour qu'il fasse partie des Aurors. Quand il le lui avait expliqué, quelques semaines après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry n'avait pas compris ou, plus exactement, sous-estimé la marge de manœuvre que son combat contre Voldemort lui avait donné.

—On va rattraper le temps perdu, décida-t-il.

**ooOoo**

La nuit suivante, Harry dormait profondément quand une poigne robuste le secoua.

— Harry ! appela une voix calme.

Trop calme. La voix qu'on prend pour se persuader qu'on n'est pas en train de céder à la panique. Complètement réveillé, il saisit d'un geste sa baguette et ses lunettes.

— Lumos ! C'est le moment, ma chérie ?

La veille au soir, Ginny s'était plainte que son mal de dos ne passait pas malgré la position allongée qu'elle avait maintenue toute l'après-midi. Molly, qu'ils avaient eu le soir par cheminée, avait décrété que c'était un signe que les choses allaient se déclencher prochainement.

— Je crois, je suis toute mouillée.

Harry déplaça sa baguette et vit qu'effectivement la chemise de nuit était détrempée au niveau des cuisses de sa femme.

— T'es sûre que ce sont les eaux ? s'inquiéta t-il.

— Oui, ça fait vraiment bizarre comme sensation, certifia-t-elle. Ça coule et je ne peux pas l'arrêter.

— Tu as des contractions ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, indiqua-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais j'ai toujours aussi mal au dos.

— Ste Mangouste, décida Harry.

Il s'habilla rapidement, prit la petite valise qui était préparée depuis un mois puis aida Ginny à se relever et à enfiler sa robe de chambre. Soudain elle se cambra en se tenant les reins.

— Je ne vais pas y arriver, souffla-t-elle. Surtout l'escalier.

— Alors recouche-toi et détends-toi, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle obtempéra et il lança un _Corpus mobilis_. Elle se mit à flotter au dessus du lit.

— Laisse-toi aller ma chérie, lui conseilla-t-il en la voyant tenter de se redresser, sinon tu vas tomber.

— J'ai justement l'impression de tomber, protesta-t-elle.

— Je sais, mon cœur, mais c'est la meilleure façon de t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Il jongla un peu avec la valise et sa baguette pour libérer une main qu'il lui tendit. Elle s'y agrippa et arriva finalement à fermer les yeux et se détendre malgré l'impression de déséquilibre. Doucement, il progressa vers l'escalier, puis le descendit marche à marche. Dans le vestibule, il obliqua vers la cheminée qu'ils avaient raccordée au réseau deux ans auparavant, en se félicitant de ne pas avoir à négocier le passage qui menait à la cuisine.

Il ramena le corps flottant de Ginny le plus près possible du sien et lança la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Puis il les fit entrer dans la cheminée et cria sa destination. N'ayant pas pensé modifier sa physionomie, il ne passa pas inaperçu en débarquant dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le but recherché :

— Ma femme est en train d'accoucher ! Quelqu'un ! Vite ! appela-t-il.

Très rapidement, sans qu'il puisse démêler si c'était grâce à sa renommée ou si l'établissement était particulièrement efficace, un soignant vint à lui avec un brancard flottant où Harry déposa doucement Ginny. L'infirmier prit ensuite les opérations en main et la dirigea vers le service adéquat.

Trois sage-mage et infirmières prirent en main la jeune femme : on la changea, on l'examina, on fit des passes savantes avec une baguette magique au dessus de son ventre rebondi sous le regard inquiet de Harry qui avait été relégué dans un coin de la pièce.

Quand le ballet autour de la parturiente prit fin, Harry remarqua que Ginny avait les mains crispées sur son ventre.

— Tu as mal, ma chérie ? On peut lui donner quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière qui était restée.

Cette dernière examina Ginny du regard et déclara :

— Non, elle ne grimace pas encore assez.

Elle sortit à son tour en laissant Harry stupéfait.

— Mais..., commença-t-il.

— Laisse, c'est passé, assura sa femme. Viens près de moi.

Après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier vers la porte, Harry obtempéra et rapprocha une chaise du lit.

— Tu vas bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

— Je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Tu peux me verser un verre d'eau ?

Une fois qu'elle eut bu quelques gorgées, elle dit :

— Il faudra avertir mes parents. Il est quelle heure ?

— Trois heures. Je les appellerai plus tard, inutile de les réveiller. Pourquoi les bébés naissent-ils la nuit ?

— Certains naissent en journée, lui assura-t-elle. Comme Victoire et Frederick. Je pense que le nôtre voulait s'assurer que tu serais bien à côté de moi quand il déciderait de venir.

Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose, les heures suivantes, se contentant d'attendre ensemble que l'accouchement suive son cours. Ginny éprouva le besoin de marcher vers cinq heures du matin et Harry la soutint dans ses va-et-vient. Très régulièrement, une sage-mage passait, faisait un examen rapide puis repartait d'un pas pressé, sans doute vers une autre naissance. Jamais elles ne regardaient Harry, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi insignifiant. Visiblement, les hommes ne comptaient pas ici. D'ailleurs, excepté l'infirmier qui les avait amenés là, ils n'avaient été pris en charge que par des femmes.

Petit à petit, les douleurs qu'endurait Ginny furent plus insistantes et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous les contractions. Harry s'apprêtait à aller chercher du secours quand une soignante arriva :

— Elle souffre beaucoup, maintenant ! Donnez-lui quelque chose ! ordonna Harry de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

Sans même lui faire l'aumône d'un regard, la sage-mage fit tourner sa baguette au dessus du ventre de la jeune femme qui s'était recouchée puis, d'une arabesque gracieuse, fit apparaître un gobelet rempli d'un liquide fumant sur la table de nuit. Elle le prit et le tendit à Ginny pour qu'elle puisse y boire.

— Nous ne vous en redonnerons que lorsque la douleur reviendra, indiqua-t-elle quand Ginny l'eut vidé. Mais vous ne pouvez pas en prendre plus de trois de suite, d'accord ?

Ginny fit signe qu'elle avait compris et se laissa aller sur son lit, visiblement apaisée.

— Ça va ? demanda Harry qui ne savait que dire d'autre.

— Oui, c'est mieux…

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'une nouvelle contraction venait. La femme l'examina une fois de plus et repartit en promettant de revenir une demi-heure plus tard.

— Tu veux que je la rappelle ? s'enquit Harry.

— Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, tu sais, l'apaisa Ginny. Si elle pense que le bébé ne va pas arriver tout de suite, elle a sans doute raison. Tu veux bien m'aider à me relever ?

Il faut croire que c'était vrai car, quand elle reparut avec une infirmière, le bébé n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez.

— Bien, on n'en n'est plus loin, maintenant, affirma la sage-mage.

D'une voix à la fois douce et encourageante, elle guida Ginny pour la suite des opérations. La future maman se recoucha, et la praticienne l'aida à trouver la position qu'elle trouvait la plus confortable pour accompagner les contractions qui étaient maintenant très rapprochées. Ginny suivit ses directives tout en s'agrippant à la main de son mari qui se sentait particulièrement inutile. Finalement, après bien des efforts et une nouvelle rasade de potion, un couinement aigu se fit entendre et une petite masse humide et gluante fut posée dans les bras de sa mère.

— Félicitation, vous avez un petit garçon, leur apprit la sage-mage d'une voix chaleureuse.

Ginny caressa son enfant du bout des doigts en murmurant :

— James...

— Né à neuf heures quinze du matin, compléta l'infirmière en notant sur un parchemin. Un second prénom ?

— Sirius, prononça Harry. James Sirius Potter, arriva-t-il à préciser malgré sa gorge serrée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'enfant avait été nettoyé, pesé et enveloppé dans un linge blanc. Sous les conseils de l'infirmière, Ginny lui donnait son premier repas. Harry le jugea fort glouton pour une si petite chose. Il se rappela soudain que sa femme lui avait demandé de prévenir sa famille mais qu'il avait complètement oublié de s'acquitter de sa mission.

— Je vais passer un ou deux coups de cheminée, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et sortir de la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de se repérer quand un homme en robe de chambre — sans doute un malade — s'exclama :

— Ça alors, mais vous êtes Harry Potter !

D'habitude, Harry tentait de se faire le plus discret possible et ne discutait pas avec ses admirateurs davantage que la politesse ne le lui commandait. Mais cette fois ci, il avait une nouvelle à annoncer qu'il ne pouvait garder pour lui :

— C'est un garçon ! claironna-t-il fièrement.

— Bravo ! répondit le patient.

Harry lui serra vigoureusement la main et continua son chemin vers l'ascenseur qu'il venait de repérer. Le temps qu'il parvienne au rez-de-chaussée, une vingtaine de personne avait été mises au courant et lui avaient adressé leurs félicitations. Une fois dans le hall, il se dirigea vers les cheminées de communication mais fut arrêté en chemin par George.

— Alors ? questionna-t-il.

— C'est un garçon ! indiqua Harry une fois de plus.

Une explosion de joie s'éleva, et Harry fut serré dans les bras de toute la famille sous le regard amusé de tous ceux qui passèrent par là.

— Mais comment avez-vous su ? s'étonna Harry en réalisant que toute la tribu était présente.

— Je vous ai passé un coup de cheminée ce matin, lui répondit Molly, et Miffy m'a dit que vous étiez partis. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de deviner où. Ça fait une heure qu'on attend, ils n'ont pas voulu nous laisser venir vous voir.

— On était en plein travail, justifia Harry.

— C'est crevant, hein ? lui demanda George.

— Oui, j'en peux plus, répondit sincèrement Harry. Et je meurs de faim. On a donné une potion reconstituante à Ginny, mais à moi, rien !

— On se demande pourquoi, commenta Hermione.

— Mon pauvre garçon, compatit Molly. Ron, emmène-le au restaurant. Moi, je vais voir mon petit-fils. Où est la chambre, Harry ?

Sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas tous admis à voir la mère et l'enfant, la majorité de la famille repartit, promettant de revenir plus tard. Molly et Arthur allèrent voir leur fille tandis que Ron et Hermione emmenaient Harry à la cafétéria pour qu'il puisse se restaurer un peu. Le nouveau père se jeta voracement sur son assiette d'œufs au plat et de charcuterie et but trois tasses de café.

— Ça a l'air dur, commenta Ron.

— Tu peux pas savoir ! C'est usant de ne rien pouvoir faire.

— C'est sûr que Ginny n'a pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer, la chanceuse, persiffla Hermione.

— Bon courage, Ron, pour le jour J ! retourna un peu lâchement Harry.

— Merci, mon vieux, lui répondit son ami en lui chipant une saucisse s'attirant le regard habitué de son épouse.

— Vous venez voir la merveille ? demanda Harry à ses amis quand il eut terminé.

— Ginny ne nous le pardonnerait pas si nous ne le faisions pas, plaisanta Ron.

Une heure plus tard, James avait fait connaissance avec son oncle et sa tante et avait été installé avec sa mère dans une petite chambre. Ginny sombra dans le sommeil, son bébé en faisant autant dans son berceau. Harry en profita pour passer chez lui prendre une douche. Il était onze heures et demie quand il fut prêt à repartir et décida de passer voir Teddy.

Ce dernier venait de rentrer de l'école avec sa grand-mère :

— Harry, Harry, je veux voir mon filleul, cria-t-il dès que le jeune père mit le pied hors de la cheminée d'Andromeda.

— Laisse-le arriver ! le reprit Andromeda.

— Bien sûr, mon bonhomme que tu vas venir le voir, le rassura Harry. Je peux l'emmener maintenant ?

— On allait passer à table, fit remarquer la grand-mère.

— Mais après il doit retourner à l'école, plaida Harry. Je vous le ramène dans une demi-heure.

— Il n'aura pas le temps de manger correctement, opposa Andromeda.

— J'ai pas faim, affirma Teddy.

— Pour une fois, insista Harry.

— Bon, d'accord. Embrassez bien Ginny pour moi. J'irai la voir demain quand elle sera un peu reposée.

— D'accord. Merci. Allez, mets ta cape, Teddy.

Ginny sommeillait encore quand ils arrivèrent. Harry l'embrassa sur le front puis prit son fils qui avait les yeux ouverts pour le déposer dans les bras de Teddy.

— Il ressemble à Ginny, chuchota l'enfant en contemplant le petit crâne roux et les yeux marron.

— Comment tu le trouves ? demanda Ginny d'une voix endormie en ouvrant les yeux.

L'enfant fit une petite grimace, n'arrivant sans doute pas à trouver mignonne la figure encore boursoufflée, et s'adressa au nourrisson :

— Je suis ton parrain, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. C'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi quand ton papa et ta maman vont mourir. En attendant, je te ferai plein de cadeaux.

Le nouveau-né et l'enfant se contemplèrent un moment pendant que Harry et Ginny échangeaient un regard amusé.

— On dirait qu'il me reconnaît, s'étonna Teddy.

— Bien sûr, confirma Ginny. Il a souvent entendu ta voix quand il était dans mon ventre.

Finalement, le bébé s'agita en ouvrant la bouche et sa mère le reprit pour le nourrir.

— Il faut que je te ramène à ta grand-mère, en profita Harry. Toi aussi, tu dois manger.

Teddy soupira mais suivit son parrain sans protester. De retour chez Andromeda, ils constatèrent que cette dernière leur avait préparé des sandwichs qu'ils engloutirent rapidement. Ensuite, Harry amena Teddy à l'école. Avant de replonger dans la cheminée en direction de Ste Mangouste, il entendit Teddy clamer :

— Je suis parrain ! Mon filleul s'appelle James Sirius Potter !

**ooOoo**

Six jours plus tard, le samedi 23 juillet, la mère et l'enfant devaient revenir au square Grimmaurd et toute la famille fut invitée pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Pour ne pas fatiguer la jeune maman, Molly avait apporté les vivres et était venue superviser les elfes pour dresser un buffet dans le salon et le garnir.

Tout était prêt quand Ginny arriva.

— Je t'ai préparé une chaise longue, lui indiqua sa mère.

— Oh, mais je peux enfin bouger comme avant, lui opposa Ginny. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Elle apprécia par contre que le berceau ait été installé dans la même pièce et elle y déposa James. Elle l'avait nourri avant de partir de l'hôpital et il digérait, un sourire de bien-être sur son visage encore bouffi.

Elle se redressait à peine que les pas de Ron et Hermione résonnaient dans le hall. Harry étreignit ses amis puis ils embrassèrent Ginny avant d'aller contempler le roi de la fête.

Fleur et Bill arrivèrent ensuite avec Victoire et Dominique, âgées désormais de cinq et deux ans, suivis de près par George et Angelina avec le petit Frederik qui, à dix-huit mois, était à surveiller de très près.

Des pas précipités suivis d'une marche plus mesurée annoncèrent l'arrivée de Teddy, sept ans, et de sa grand-mère.

— James ! Je suis là, claironna le petit garçon en déboulant dans la pièce.

— Chut ! tu vas réveiller le bébé ! le tança Victoire qui avait dû entendre cette phrase prononcée à son encontre un certain nombre de fois.

— Je peux le prendre ? demanda Teddy en s'approchant du berceau.

— Quand il se réveillera, promit Ginny.

Percy arriva à son tour, avec un énorme paquet en guise de cadeau de naissance.

— Fallait pas ! protesta Harry.

— Oh, ce n'est rien, assura Percy. Jusque quelques robes.

— Hermione a fait une razzia dans un magasin pour enfants moldus, commenta Ron en montrant un paquet qu'il avait discrètement posé dans un coin de la pièce.

— Cet enfant aura de quoi s'habiller en toutes circonstances, se félicita Harry.

Il avait décidé — et fait savoir — que son fils ne porterait que des vêtements neufs, quelque soit le nombre de cousins qui pourraient lui passer ce qui étaient désormais trop petit pour eux.

Andromeda en profita pour remettre son présent : une série de bavoirs, linge de toilette et couches brodés par ses soins de petits personnages et animaux bariolés. On les fit passer dans l'assistance pour que tous puissent les admirer.

— Nous avons fait venir de France les jouets préférés de Victoire et Dominique, compléta Fleur en tendant à Ginny un paquet conséquent entouré de rubans multicolores.

— Mais où est Charlie ? protesta Molly. Il ne peut pas être à l'heure, pour une fois ?

— Tu sais bien que c'est la saison de la ponte pour les dragons et qu'il a souvent des imprévus, la calma Ginny.

Le gong du heurtoir de la porte d'entrée résonna dans le hall.

— Qui peut bien venir par la rue moldue ? s'étonna Angelina.

— Ça doit être Luna, s'écria Ginny en courant ouvrir.

Après une bonne minute d'exclamations et d'embrassades, les deux amies rejoignirent les autres. Luna repéra le bouquet qu'elle avait composé pour le mariage de Ginny et Harry en bonne place sur la cheminée et lui souhaita le bonjour en lui gratouillant les feuilles. Ensuite, lle alla admirer l'enfant qui dormait toujours et commença à installer sur le dais du berceau une guirlande de fleurs tirée de son sac en bandoulière. Personne ne broncha, plus rien ne les étonnait venant d'elle.

Charlie arriva enfin. Il fit le tour de l'assistance pour saluer tout le monde, dérida sa mère en débitant des excuses loufoques et admira son nouveau neveu. Il termina en saluant Luna. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se croisaient, mais le décolleté particulièrement plongeant de la jeune femme la fit remarquer par l'infatigable charmeur qu'était le second fils des Weasley. Il entreprit de lui raconter des anecdotes concernant sa vie dans la réserve avec force sourires et compliments, ce qui fit de nouveau froncer les sourcils de sa mère. Au vu de l'air absent de Luna, Harry jugea que son beau-frère avait fort peu de chances de parvenir à ses fins. Il fallait sans doute davantage que des histoires de dragons pour éblouir la naturaliste.

Le petit James s'éveilla et commença à faire le tour des bras de la famille.

— Un vrai Weasley, celui-là, statua Arthur en admirant le teint blanc, le duvet roux et les yeux marrons.

— Il est vrai que nos petits enfants nous ont jusqu'à maintenant amené beaucoup de diversité, fit remarquer Molly en parcourant d'un regard aimant ses deux petites filles blondes et délicates et le petit Frederik à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs et crépus.

— C'est une bonne chose, trancha Ron. Quelle barbe à Poudlard d'entendre '_T'as vu le rouquin, ça doit être un Weasley !_'

— Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte, s'insurgea son père.

Harry, qui avait reconnu l'accent trainant de Drago Malefoy dans la réflexion de son ami, vint à sa rescousse :

— C'est pénible d'être sans cesse comparé à d'autres membres de sa famille. C'est comme si on nous niait le droit d'avoir notre propre caractère.

— C'est vrai, renchérit Percy. Le nombre de fois où on m'a demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas jouer au Quidditch !

Lors des rencontres du dimanche, Harry avait constaté que Percy ne se débrouillait pas si mal. C'était donc bien par choix, et non par manque de talent, qu'il n'avait pas cherché à entrer dans l'équipe des Gryffondor.

— Et McGo qui ne voulait pas comprendre que nous n'avions aucunement l'intention d'être préfets comme les autres avant nous, appuya George. Elle aurait dû nous remercier : comment aurait-elle fait pour choisir entre Fred et moi ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait accepté qu'on le soit un jour sur deux !

Malgré l'allusion à Fred, toute la famille éclata de rire.

— On peut prendre du gâteau ? demanda à ce moment Teddy.

— Bien sûr, mon chéri, s'élança Molly horrifiée à l'idée qu'un enfant put souffrir de la faim en sa présence.

Après avoir servi tous les moins de dix ans, elle emplit les verres de champagne pour les adultes. Ginny en profita pour reprendre son bébé des bras de Charlie — au grand soulagement de Teddy qui ne semblait pas faire confiance à l'oncle de son filleul.

— Que la paix des licornes vienne à vous, s'éleva la voix de Luna.

Le sourire aux lèvres, tout le monde répéta ce vœu.

**ooOoo**

Durant la nuit, les pleurs du bébé tirèrent Harry du sommeil.

- C'est ton tour, murmura une voix endormie.

Harry n'était pas assez éveillé pour faire appel à sa mémoire et vérifier cette assertion. Il jugea plus sage de ne pas chercher à savoir et s'extirpa du lit péniblement. Pour ne pas être dans le noir complet, ils avaient laissé leurs rideaux entrouverts et bénéficiaient ainsi de la faible lueur des lampadaires moldus. Dans la chambre de l'enfant, c'étaient les étoiles du plafond qui rendaient les ténèbres moins impénétrables.

Les pleurs ne cessèrent pas quand il récupéra le paquet tout chaud qui s'agitait dans son berceau mais ils devinrent moins virulents. Quand le jeune père arriva près de Ginny, cette dernière, toujours à moitié assoupie, s'était redressée contre ses oreillers et avait ouvert sa chemise de nuit. Il posa avec précaution son fils dans les bras maternels. Le silence revint enfin pendant que le bébé, le bec ouvert comme un oisillon, recherchait fébrilement la mamelle nourricière. Harry sut qu'il l'avait saisie quand des bruits de succions se firent entendre.

Il se recoucha contre sa compagne. Cette dernière s'était rendormie et glissait lentement sur le côté. Il la cala contre lui pendant que son fils continuait à se nourrir vigoureusement. Il laissa ses pensées s'écouler sans but et sans logique, ni complètement endormi ni tout à fait réveillé. Un long moment plus tard, une pression sur son bras le ramena à la réalité. Ginny lui indiquait que la collation nocturne était terminée et qu'il était temps que chacun rejoigne sa place.

Il inspira profondément, se leva et fit le tour du lit pour reprendre son précieux fardeau qu'il redéposa dans sa minuscule couche. Quand il rejoignit son épouse, sa mission accomplie, Ginny lui murmura :

— Dire qu'on se croyait heureux avant.

Harry admit qu'elle avait raison. Jamais son bonheur n'avait été aussi complet.

**- FIN DE LA PARTIE 2 -**

**ooOoo**

* * *

**03/10/2009** :

Et voilà ! On va laisser Harry profiter de sa nouvelle famille et on le retrouvera dans quelques mois, sans doute en janvier 2010.

Pour me retrouver, je vous invite à vous inscrire sur le site et à **mettre mon nom d'auteur en alerte**, ainsi vous recevrez un mail quand la partie suivante commencera (manuel d'utilisation du site en français, voir le lien sur mon profil).

Je vous engage vivement à **venir me lire sur mon LiveJournal** (lien sur mon profil). Non seulement vous verrez mon avancée, mais je mettrais aussi des **bonus**, le début du chapitre 1 en avant-première et éventuellement, je vous demanderais votre avis sur certains points. Je posterai un message au minimum une fois par semaine (dimanche soir ou lundi).

Un dernier point avant de se quitter.

Je n'en ai pas tellement parlé parce que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de m'en vanter, mais j'ai été touchée, transportée, étonnée, ravie par **l'avalanche de commentaires **que j'ai reçus. Je voulais vous assurer que chacun de vos petits mots me sont précieux. Ils sont lus avec attention et j'y réponds du mieux que je peux.

D'**A**lpharah black à **Z**oubi, **vous avez été plus de 200 à vous manifester, pour 1 000 lecteurs à peu près**. Certains ne se sont attardés qu'une seule fois, d'autre sont venus pointer à chaque chapitre. Des simples '_j'ai aimé_', des tranches de vie, des encouragements, des explications de texte, des citations, des critiques aussi, chacun s'est exprimé à sa façon.

Quand je vous lis, je me dis que la publication sur Internet est une expérience formidable !

**Alors un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot.**

Il n'est pas question ici de culpabiliser ceux qui lisent en silence. Je sais que chacun donne en fonction de son temps et de sa capacité à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Je vois votre passage dans mes statistiques et je suis réchauffée par votre présence. C'est déjà un beau cadeau que vous me faites. **Merci à vous aussi.**

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' sont postées sur le forum : **topic/55667/11772449/1/**


End file.
